Voodoozauber
by Tinzi
Summary: Über ein Jahr nach ihrem Tod erhält Prue eine neue Chance. Doch ihre Freude wird getrübt, als sie feststellen muss, dass sie diese mit Cole teilen soll.
1. Default Chapter

_Hallo,_

_ich fange mal an, meine zweite Fanfiction auch hier reinzustellen, auch wenn ich sie schon woanders gepostet habe. Doch vielleicht hat ja auch hier einer von euch Lust sie zu lesen._

_Also ich habe sie geschrieben, nachdem ich die 5. Charmed Staffel im TV gesehen habe und es für mich klar war, dass Phoebe Cole nun wirklich nicht verdient hat. Darum musste ich einen anderen Weg für ihn finden. Wie der aussieht, lest doch einfach selbst._

_Viel Spaß dabei und ich freue mich über jede kleine Nachricht, wenn ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt. Danke!_

_P.S. Die Charmed Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir!_

**Voodoozauber**

**Prolog**

Prudence Halliwell saß auf einem der bläulich schimmernden Blöcke und seufzte. Ihr Tod war nun schon weit über ein Jahr her, aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden. Zu Anfang war sie einfach nur schockiert gewesen, sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, tot zu sein. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihre Schwestern gemacht, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie sich ohne ihre Hilfe, ja ohne die Macht der Drei beschützen sollten. Zu ihre Überraschung hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass es ihnen gelungen war, ja sie hatten sogar die Macht der Drei wieder aufleben lassen können, mit Hilfe ihrer Schwester Paige, die sie selbst nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Natürlich war Prue froh für ihre Schwestern und erleichtert, dass sie auch ohne ihre große Schwester klar kamen. Und trotzdem spürte sie einen leichten Stich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie sie so einfach hatten ersetzen können. Natürlich war das Blödsinn, denn Prue wusste ganz genau, dass Piper sie vermisste, schmerzlich vermisste und ihren Tod nie wirklich überwunden hatte. Und auch Phoebe hatte um sie getrauert und vermisste sie sehr, davon war sie überzeugt, doch dann hatte Phoebe versucht ohne sie weiterzuleben, so wie Phoebe eben war.

Prue seufzte, zuerst hatte sie darauf gewartet, das Angebot zu bekommen eine Wächterin des Lichts zu werden, oder auf andere Weise irgendwie helfen zu können, doch ihr wurde gesagt, dass sie mit ihre jetzigen Situation erst einmal klarkommen müsse. Ja sicher mit ihrer jetzigen Situation, sie war tot, wie sollte man damit den klarkommen? Ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter hatten versucht ihr dabei zu helfen, ihre Lage zu akzeptieren, aber das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Prue spürte, dass dies noch nicht alles gewesen sein konnte, sie konnte sich nicht so einfach vom Leben verabschieden, dafür war noch zu vieles unerledigt.

Doch Prue hatte entfernt von oben zusehen müssen, was mit ihren Schwestern geschah, ohne die Chance zu haben eingreifen zu können. Sie hatte mitverfolgt, wie sie die Quelle des Bösen besiegt hatten, und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei gehabt. Es war alles zu glatt gegangen, und Prue hatte geahnt, dass dies noch nicht alles gewesen sein konnte. Doch all ihre Bedenken, waren mit einem Kopfschütteln abgetan worden. Niemand hatte auf sie hören wollen, alle waren zu sehr im Siegestaumel.

Dass sie letztendlich doch Recht gehabt hatte, befriedigte sie kein bisschen. Die Vorstellung was Phoebe alles hatte durchmachen müssen, schmerzte Prue sehr. Und dennoch verstand sie nicht, wieso ihre Schwestern und Leo da unten genauso blind gewesen waren, wie die hier oben. Wenigstens Phoebe hätte doch irgendetwas bemerken müssen, schließlich musste sich Cole verändert haben. Prue schüttelte den Kopf, wenn sie doch nur da gewesen wäre, sie hätte dies alles viel früher gesehen, nicht als es im Grunde schon zu spät war.

Prue hob ihren Blick und schaute traurig auf eine der leuchtenden Seelen, die vor ihr in einer Reihe in gläsernen Behältern friedvoll ruhten. Jedenfalls für diese kleine Seele war es zu spät gewesen, dachte Prue. Diese kleine Seele ihres ungeborenen Neffen hatte nie die Chance auf ein Leben bekommen. Alle waren erstaunt gewesen, als sie nach seinem Tod hierher gekommen war, aber Prue hatte es kein bisschen verwundert. Er war schließlich nur von den dämonischen Kräften der Quelle besessen gewesen, so wie sein Vater. Auch wenn erst der Tod diese Last von ihnen genommen hatte.

Prue konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Phoebe nicht versucht hatte, ihren Sohn zu retten, nach Coles Tod hätte sie doch wissen müssen, dass auch ihr Sohn von den dämonischen Kräften der Quelle infiziert war, aber sie hatte sich einfach blind gestellt, wie so häufig, bis es zu spät war, ihn zu retten. Doch ihr kleiner Neffe hatte schließlich zum Ende seines Lebens die Seherin und hochrangige Dämonen getötet, und darum sich selbst gerettet, denn wenn dies keine Tat für das Gute gewesen war, dann wusste Prue auch nicht weiter. Sie berührte mit ihrer Hand die gläserne Wand und seufzte, sie hätte ihrem tapferen kleinen Neffen so sehr ein normales Leben gewünscht.

Schweren Herzens stand sie auf und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Man hatte sie zu einem Treffen eingeladen, und Prue hoffte, dass sie ihr endlich eine Aufgabe zuteilen würden. Sie war mit diesem Leben noch nicht fertig, davon war sie überzeugt.

Als Prue den Raum betrat, saß dort nur ein einzelner Mann, der aussah, wie ein Engel. Er war ihr gänzlich unbekannt und sie fragte alarmiert. "Wer sind sie?"

Der Mann sah sie lächelnd an. "Ich bin der Engel des Schicksals und ich bin hier um dir ein Angebot zu machen." erklärte er.

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. "Ach tatsächlich? Und wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" "Dadurch, dass die Mächtigen Drei die Quelle des Bösen vernichtet haben, haben sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt. Ich habe deinen Schwestern das Angebot gemacht, ihr Leben als normale Sterbliche fortführen zu können." "Wirklich? Und warum sollten sie auf dieses Angebot eingehen? Sie sind Hexen und das ist ihre Bestimmung, nicht die Quelle des Bösen zu vernichten." erklärte Prue resolut. "Sie werden nie darauf eingehen." "Nun wir werden sehen, in letzter Zeit haben deine Schwestern die Tatsache dass sie Hexen sind eher als Bürde gesehen, besonders Piper und Phoebe sehnen sich nach einem normalen Leben. Und darum wollen wir ihnen diesen Gefallen tun." "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es als so großes Geschenk ansehen werden und ich versichere ihnen sie werden ihr Angebot ausschlagen." erklärte Prue überzeugt. "Das mag schon möglich sein, dennoch wollten wir ihnen mit dieser Geste zeigen, wie dankbar wir ihnen sind." meinte der Engel ruhig. 

"Gut, aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?" Fragte Prue.

"Dir sind wir ebenso dankbar, du hast deinen Schwestern auf diesem Weg geholfen, und darum hast du ebenfalls einen großen Anteil daran. Deshalb wollen wir auch dir ein Angebot machen."

"Ein Angebot?" fragte sie und sah dem Engel forschend ins Gesicht. "Sicherlich wollen sie mir nicht meine Hexenbürde abnehmen? Oder?"

Der Engel lachte. "Nein natürlich nicht. Aber wir bieten dir ebenfalls ein normales Leben an." 

"Ihr meint also dass ich die Tatsache, tot zu sein, endlich akzeptiert habe?" Fragte Prue sarkastisch, meinte der Engel das wirklich ernst, würde er ihr die Chance geben, zusammen mit ihren Schwestern ihr altes Leben fortzuführen, nur ohne Magie?

"Nein, darum geht es nicht." meinte der Engel und Prue spürte, dass er damit nicht nur ihre Frage beantwortete, sondern auch ihre Gedanken. "Du wirst dein altes Leben nicht zurück bekommen, du wirst nicht in der Welt deiner Schwestern leben."

"Aber wieso sollte ich das wollen?" fragte Prue kopfschüttelnd. 

"Weil dir immer noch deine Erinnerungen blieben. Und sollten sich deine Schwestern für ein Leben ohne Magie entscheiden, wären gelegentliche Austausche möglich."

"Gelegentliche Austausche?" Prue sah den Engel zweifelnd an. Bisher sah sie noch nicht ein, was an diesem Angebot verlockend sein sollte. Wo war der Sinn in einem normalen Leben ohne ihre Familie? 

"Es ist deine Entscheidung." Meinte der Engel.

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an und plötzlich fiel ihr ein, wann sie dieses Angebot annehmen würde. Doch sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen, ganz unauffällig, um an das Ziel ihrer Wünsche zu kommen. "Ihr meint also weil die mächtigen Drei die Quelle des Bösen besiegt haben, wird ihnen ein Wunsch erfüllt?"

Der Engel nickte. "So ist es."

"Aber ist es euch schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir dazu niemals allein in der Lage gewesen wären?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wie ist es mit dem Gefallen für Cole, ohne den das alles niemals geklappt hätte?" Fragte Prue und sah, dass der Engel ihren Ausführungen aufmerksam folgte, jetzt nur unauffällig weitermachen, dachte Prue sich. "Oder wie ist es mit Phoebes Sohn, der die Seherin vernichtet hat, die zur neuen Quelle aufsteigen wollte? Meine Schwestern hatten keine Chance gegen sie. Ohne die Hilfe dieser beiden hätte das Gute nie gesiegt, also wo ist ihre Belohnung?" Prue sah den Engel auffordernd an. 

Er seufzte und nickte. "Du magst Recht haben, aber ihr Schicksal steht hier nicht zur Debatte, ich bin nur befugt, euch dieses Angebot zu machen."

"Aber es geht mir hier um Gerechtigkeit, und darum sollte es ja wohl allen gehen." Meinte Prue resolut, obwohl ihr diese im Grunde nicht wirklich wichtig war. "Ich nehme dieses Geschenk nur an, wenn allen die dabei geholfen haben, dieses Angebot gemacht wird." erklärte sie und hoffte inständig, dass der Engel keine Möglichkeit hatte, Cole irgendein Angebot zu machen, ihr ging es nur um ihren kleinen Neffen. 

Der Engel dachte angestrengt nach. "Ich habe keine Möglichkeit in das Leben von Dämonen einzugreifen." versuchte er Prue zu erklären.

"Aber sie sind tot. Und die Seele meines Neffen befindet sich sogar hier oben." klärte sie ihn auf.

"Das ist richtig. Lass mich nachdenken." meinte der Engel und schloss seine Augen. "Ich könnte ihm dieses Angebot machen. Doch seinen Vater kann ich nicht erreichen, wenn er im Wasteland ist, dann kann ich nichts für ihn tun." Er schaute Prue bedauernd an.

Als ob sie sich um Cole scheren würde, dachte Prue und nickte. "Wenn dir dazu die Macht fehlt, dann kann ich das akzeptieren."

"Ja, so ist es. Ich bin nur in der Lage Seelen hier oben zu erreichen. Ich habe auch die Möglichkeit sie zu erreichen, wenn sie in einer Zwischenwelt festsitzen, aber das ist bei ihm nicht der Fall." Wie schade, dachte sich Prue und hoffte er würde endlich zum Punkt kommen. "Also wie lautet dein Angebot?" 

"Ich werde diese Angelegenheit mit dem Ältestenrat besprechen müssen, aber ich denke unter gewissen Bedingungen wären wir dazu bereit, dir und deinem Neffen ein normales Leben zu schenken. Doch du wirst dich um ihn kümmern müssen, denn deine Schwestern werden in eurem Leben nicht vorkommen. Also würde die Verantwortung ganz allein bei dir liegen."

"Damit kann ich leben, als ältere Schwester habe ich mich schon immer um meine Schwestern gesorgt." "Gut, und in dem anderen Fall gebe dir das Versprechen, dass Cole Turner dieses Angebot ebenfalls erhalten wird, wenn mir jemals eine Möglichkeit gegeben ist, ihn zu erreichen." Der Engel sah sie ernst an. 

Prue nickte, sie würde das bekommen, was sie wollte, ein Leben für ihren Neffen, was mit seinem Vater geschah, war ihr ziemlich gleich, aber das konnte sie dem Engel wohl kaum erzählen. "Gut das akzeptiere ich."

"Fein, doch ihr beide könnt erst auf die Erde zurückkehren, wenn der Junge geboren wäre. Bis dahin müsst ihr hier bleiben." 

"Einverstanden!" erklärte Prue zufrieden.

Ein paar Monate später stand Prue mit ihrem Neffen auf dem Arm vor einem antiken viktorianischen Haus in New Orleans. Sie sah an der kunstvoll verzierten Fassade hoch und betrachtete die zugezogenen Vorhänge hinter den großen Fenster, die auf die Straße rausgingen. Vorsichtig ging sie die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Als sie ihn endlich in ihrer Hand hielt, schloss sie mit einer Hand die Tür auf und öffnete sie langsam. Dann betrat sie den Eingangsbereich und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Sie befand sich in der Eingangshalle und links führte eine Treppe in den ersten Stock. Dies alles erinnerte sie an ihr Zuhause in San Francisco. Links führte eine Tür in den Küchenbereich und rechts führten zwei Türen zu weiteren Räumen. Geradeaus befand sich ein offener Eingang der in einen Wintergarten führte. Sie ging darauf zu und sah durch die verglaste Wand in den Garten. Langsam entriegelte sie die Schiebetür und schob sie auf. Dann betrat sie die alte hölzerne Veranda, die dringend neu gestrichen werden musste. Sie ging über die Stufen in den Garten und sah sich um.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er schon vor langer Zeit angelegt worden war. Obwohl zu dieser Jahreszeit keine Blätter an den Bäumen waren, war es ihr fast unmöglich einen Blick auf die Nachbargrundstücke zu werfen. Es war als befand man sich in seiner eigenen kleinen abgeschlossenen Welt, nur am hinteren Ende erspähte Prue eine Tür in dem hohen Zaun. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Garten nicht so koordiniert und ordentlich war wie die Gärten in Neubauvierteln oder gepflegten Anwesen, aber er strahlte einen besonderen Zauber aus. Prue konnte sich vorstellen, wie wunderschön die alten Bäume, Büsche und Blumen im Frühling aussehen würden. Links sah sie an einer alten Kastanien eine Bank stehen. Sie ging darauf zu und setzte sich hin. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein und sah ihren kleinen Neffen glücklich an. "Weißt du was Daniel, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns hier wohlfühlen werden."

**1. Kapitel**

Als der Frühling wiedergekehrt war, hatte Prue sich bereits in ihrem neuen Zuhause eingelebt. Sie hatte das Haus nach ihren Vorstellungen eingerichtet. Die meisten der vorhandenen Möbel hatte sie dort gelassen, wo sie waren und sie mit neuen Einrichtungsgegenständen ergänzt. Im ersten Stock befand sich nun das Schlafzimmer ihres Neffen und ihr eigenes. Die Räume im Erdgeschoss nutzen sie als Wohnräume und den Keller hatte sie als Fotolabor eingerichtet. In einem der Wohnräume, die zum Garten hinausgingen, befand sich gerade Daniel mit seiner Tagesmutter, einer älteren Dame, die sich um in kümmerte, während Prue als Fotografin für einen Verlag arbeitete.

In ihrem Büro in einem der Hochhäuser von New Orleans reckte sich Prue zur gleichen Zeit. "Oh, mir tut der Rücken weh." jammerte sie und streckte sich.

"Kein Wunder, du sitzt ja auch schon eine Ewigkeit über diesen Abzügen." erklärte Judy Howard, ihre Kollegin, die mit ihr das Büro teilte. Innerhalb der letzten Monate waren die beiden zu Freundinnen geworden.

Prue hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so schnell gelingen würde, wirklich gute Freude zu finden, aber neben Judy und ihrem Freund Robert hatte sie auch schon mit ihren Nachbarn, Dianne und Scott McCormack Freundschaft geschlossen. Die beiden waren frisch verheiratet und hatten eine Tochter in Daniels Alter. Sie waren entsetzt zu hören, dass der kleine Daniel vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren hatte, und nun seine Tante für ihn sorgte. Prue fiel es nicht schwer ihnen diese Lüge zu erzählen, denn im Grunde entsprach sie der Wahrheit. Nur war eben nicht Phoebe, sondern sie selbst und Daniel gestorben. Doch für sie selbst war es so, als wäre ihre gesamte Familie gestorben. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Schwestern das Angebot des Engels abgelehnt hatten, hatte er ihr erklärt, dass es zu keinen Zusammenkünften kommen könnte, da Prue nun in einer magiefreien Welt lebte. Sie hatte dies akzeptieren müssen, und dennoch hatte sie manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie ihren kleinen Neffen betrachtete, der ohne seine Mutter aufwachsen musste. Doch sie hatte keine andere Chance gehabt und sie war überzeugt, dass Phoebe ihr zustimmen würde. Sie war jetzt Daniels Mutter, und sie würde gut für ihn sorgen und ihm all die Liebe geben, die ihm seine Mutter nicht geben konnte.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von ihren Gedanken zu befreien und sah Judy lächelnd an. "Ja ich weiß, ich bin zu pingelig, aber ich will einfach das perfekte Foto finden, sonst beschwert sich unsere Freundin Vivian noch bei dem Idiot Petersen."

Vivian Wingrove war eine spezielle Freundin von ihnen beiden. Sie hatte den Job bei der Zeitung nicht aufgrund ihres Talents als Journalistin bekommen, sondern weil sie aus einer der einflussreichsten Familien von New Orleans kam. Und in den Augen von ihrem Chef Petersen, konnte sie nichts falsch machen. Und wenn ein Artikel nicht so ausfiel, wie er es wollte, dann konnte er wirklich ein furchtbarer Tyrann sein. Und Schuld daran würde dann sicherlich nur das falsche Foto sein. 

"Stimmt," meinte Judy lachend, „aber heute ist er eigentlich ganz gut drauf, wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja eine neue Freundin."

Prue sah sie zweifelnd an. "Also ich weiß nicht, wer nimmt denn den?" "Ach da findet sich immer eine, schließlich hat er hier das sagen." meinte Judy und sah Prue skeptisch an, sie hatte schon mitbekommen, wie anspruchsvoll Prue bei Männern war. Dennoch gab sie nicht auf, sie zu verkuppeln. "Aber was ist denn nun mit dem Wochenende? Einer von Roberts Freunden vom College kommt für ein paar Tage in die Stadt, er will wahrscheinlich ganz hierherziehen, und darum würde ich ihn dir gerne vorstellen." "Ich weiß nicht, Judy." meinte Prue skeptisch an. Die letzten tollen Freude von Judy, hatten sich in ihren Augen alle als ziemliche Versager herausgestellt. Jedenfalls war keiner dabeigewesen, für den sich Prue auch nur im entferntesten interessiert hätte. Ja, sie wusste, dass sie schon immer als anspruchsvoll gegolten hatte, aber sie fand nichts schlimmes daran. Im Moment hatte sie wirklich kein allzu großes Interesse an einem Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie musste erst einmal damit zurecht kommen, dass sie wieder am Leben teilhaben durfte, ein Mann, das hatte Zeit. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell einen Babysitter finden werde." redete sie sich heraus. 

"Ich dachte du und die McCormacks hätten abgemacht, dass ihr euch abwechselt am Wochenende um die Kinder kümmert, wenn die anderen etwas vorhaben, und du warst schon die letzten drei Wochen nicht mehr aus." Meinte Judy.

"Schon, aber sie fahren dieses Wochenende weg, so dass ich sie nicht darum bitten kann." Erklärte Prue, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust bei einem neuen Verkupplungsversuch mitzumachen, da blieb sie lieber mit Daniel alleine zuhause. Oh Gott, das hieß hoffentlich nicht, dass sie alt wurde, überlegte Prue.

"Aber er ist wirklich süß." versuchte Judy es erneut. "Er ist ganz sicher dein Typ."

Ja ja, das hatte sie bei den zahlreichen anderen auch gesagt. "Ich kann ja versuchen einen Babysitter aufzutreiben, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es klappen wird. Ich will Daniel auch nicht mit einer wildfremden Person zuhause lassen. Ich meine er sieht mich in der Woche sowieso schon so selten."

Judy seufzte. "Okay, ich verstehe schon, aber wenn du es doch noch schaffen solltest, dann ruf mich an." 

Prue nickte und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Fotos zu. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Alarmiert sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass Judy in ihrer Bewegung innegehalten hatte. Sie sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Zeit ebenfalls stehengeblieben war. Aber das war doch unmöglich, schließlich lebte sie in einer magiefreien Welt, oder doch nicht? Prue sah sich fragend um und war zu allem bereit, als plötzlich der Engel des Schicksals vor ihr erschien.

"Keine Angst," meinte er ruhig. "Ich habe die Zeit angehalten, um dir eine Mitteilung zu machen."

Prue nickte vorsichtig. "Gut dann sprich." Forderte sie ihn auf, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie von seinem Auftritt halten sollte. Vermutlich nichts gutes, mutmaßte sie alarmiert.

"Ich habe jetzt einen Weg gefunden all deine Forderungen zu erfüllen." teilte er ihr zufrieden mit.

"All meine Forderungen?" fragte Prue irritiert, was hatte sie denn noch für Forderungen gehabt, außer einem Leben für sich und ihren Neffen fiel ihr nichts ein. Oder halt, ob sie ihre Schwestern doch sehen konnte, erwartungsvoll sah sie den Engel an.

"Ja, ich habe die Möglichkeit erhalten, auch der letzten Person das Angebot zu machen. Er hat eingewilligt und wird in Kürze hier auftauchen." erklärte der Engel.

"Was?" Prue sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und in ihrem Kopf überstürzten sich ihre Gedanken. "Der letzten Person? Meinen sie damit etwa Cole?" Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Als Prue auf die Geburt ihres Neffen gewartet hatte, hatte sie die Geschehnisse auf der Erde mitverfolgen können, sie hatte erfahren, dass Cole wieder aufgetaucht war, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, aus dem Wasteland zu entkommen. Doch dann hatten alle Beteiligten es als das beste angesehen, wenn Prue sich auf ihr neues Leben vorbereitete und sich nicht mehr mit ihren Schwestern beschäftigte. Das einzige, was sie noch erfahren hatte, war, dass Piper ein Kind erwartete und obwohl sie sich wahnsinnig für ihre Schwester gefreut hatte, schmerzte es doch sehr, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass sie ihre Nichte wohl nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Als der Engel nickte, fuhr Prue ihn an. "Ich dachte sie können nicht in das Leben von Dämonen eingreifen, oder ist er etwa tot? Aber seine Seele wird doch wohl kaum in den Himmel gekommen sein." Erklärte sie resolut, dies konnte nur ein Missverständnis sein, ganz bestimmt.

"Nein, aber sie saß in einer Zwischenwelt fest, und somit konnte ich ihm das Angebot machen und er hat zugestimmt."

"Wollen sie damit sagen, dass Cole hier auftauchen wird?" fragte sie entsetzt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Ja, sind sie denn wahnsinnig?" 

Der Engel sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber das war doch deine Forderung, du hast doch darauf bestanden, dass wir aus Gerechtigkeitsgründen allen dieses Angebot machen müssen."

"Aber so habe ich das ganz bestimmt nicht gemeint." erklärte Prue aufgebracht. "Ich will ihn auf keinen Fall hier haben."

"Nun dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, ich kann daran nichts mehr ändern." Er sah Prue kopfschüttelnd an. "Du wolltest es so, und jetzt wirst du damit leben müssen." Meinte er und bevor Prue noch etwas erwiedern konnte, war er verschwunden und die Zeit lief wieder ihren normalen Weg.

"Das können sie nicht mit mir machen." Erklärte Prue durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Judy sah sie überrascht an. "Wer kann was nicht mit dir machen?" Fragte sie verwundert.

Prue sah sie fragen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist zu kompliziert!" meinte sie und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Sie starrte auf die Fotos auf ihrem Schreibtisch und mit einem Mal war es ihr völlig egal, welches davon in der Zeitung erscheinen würde. Sie griff ein beliebiges heraus und reichte es Judy. "Gib dieses Foto an Petersen weiter." erklärte sie und griff dann zu ihrer Jacke. "Ich muss jetzt unbedingt nach Haus."

"Du musst weg?" frage Judy überrascht, doch Prue gab ihr keine Antwort. Sie stürmte durch die Tür und verließ dass Gebäude auf dem schnellsten Weg. Sie musste nach Hause, bevor dort womöglich noch Cole auftauchen würde. 

Cole Turner starrte unschlüssig auf den Schlüssel in seinen Hand. Er stand auf dem Treppenaufgang vor der Tür eines ihm unbekannten Hauses. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er in dieser Zwischenwelt festgesessen hatte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit und auch wieder nur wie ein Augenblick. Die letzten Momente seines Lebens waren im noch allzu deutlich vor Augen. Und danach war alles ruhig gewesen, ja fast friedlich, er hatte nichts mehr gespürt, keinen Schmerz, kein Verlangen, keinen Hass, keine Liebe, nichts. Es gab weder gut noch böse. Das war eine Erleichterung gewesen, nach all den Qualen der Wochen zuvor. Er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, irgendwelche Anstrengungen zu unternehmen, um etwas an seinem Zustand zu ändern. Doch plötzlich war dieser Engel vor ihm erschienen und hatte ihm ein Angebot gemacht. Ein Angebot auf ein Leben ohne Magie. Als ob Cole irgend ein Interesse daran hätte, er war des Lebens müde, nichts zog ihn zurück in die normale Welt, wirklich rein gar nichts. Und das hatte er dem Engel auch eindeutig klar gemacht.

Der alte Mann hatte geseufzt und sich umgedreht, um zu verschwinden. Doch trotz all seiner Lethargie wollte Cole ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen. „Wieso kommen sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken, mir so ein Angebot zu machen?"Hatte er ihn mit seiner Frage aufgehalten, schließlich war es gut möglich, dass dies die letzte Person sah, mit der er je würde sprechen können.

„Ich habe allen, die an der Vernichtung der Quelle beteiligt waren, dieses Angebot gemacht."

Ja klar, Cole musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen, dass konnte dieser Kerl doch unmöglich ernst meinen, doch der Engel fuhr fort. „Die mächtigen Drei haben nicht auf ihr Hexendasein verzichten wollen, aber ihre Schwester Prue und ihr Neffe haben in mein Angebot eingewilligt." 

Cole sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher hat Prue auf einmal einen Neffen?"

„Nun ich nehme an es handelt sich dabei um ihren Sohn"erklärte der Engel ruhig.

Cole starrte ihn an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Dies alles musste eine Falle sein, dieser Engel würde ihm niemals so ein Angebot machen, wofür auch? Es musste sich um eine List der Halliwell Schwestern handeln, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er hier in relativem Frieden existierte, nein sie wollten ihn in der Hölle schmoren sehen. „Es ist eine Falle nicht wahr? Die wollen mich Leiden sehen, im Fegefeuer. Mich nur zu vernichten, war ihnen nicht genug."

„Wer?" Der alte Mann sah ihn irritiert an.

„Na die glorreichen Halliwells."Erklärte Cole wütend, obwohl er doch eigentlich immun gegen alle Gefühle war, aber die Halliwells konnten ihn selbst hier noch aufregen.

„Nein, die würden sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."Meinte der Engel ruhig. „Aber da sie mein Angebot abgelehnt haben, werde ich jetzt gehen."

„Nein warten Sie."hielt Cole ihn zurück, obwohl er des Lebens müde und leid war, spürte er einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung. Sein Sohn, sollte dies wirklich wahr sein? Diese Gedanken würden ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten verfolgen, wie sollte er damit hier weiterexistieren? Ruhe und Frieden war damit vorbei. Sollte das etwa seine Strafe sein? Quälende Fragen bis in alle Ewigkeit? Nein, so leicht würde er diese Chance nicht vergehen lassen. Auch wenn er noch so wenig Verlangen danach hatte weiterzuleben, er würde das Angebot annehmen. 

Und somit stand er nun hier vor diesem Haus und wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Endlich nahm er den Schlüssel und steckte ihn in das Schloss. Leicht überrascht stellte er fest dass er die Tür aufschließen konnte. Er öffnete sie und betrat eine geräumige Vorhalle. Links hörte er Geräusche aus der Küche und geradeaus sah er einen offenen Bereich, der zu einem Wohnraum führte. Leise ging er darauf zu, als eine ältere Frau aus der Küche gestürmt kam.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Wer sind sie?"Fragte sie mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme, die dazu gedacht war, den Eindringling zu verscheuchen.

„Ich bin Cole Turner, und soviel ich weiß ist dies mein Haus." Erklärte er ihr mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. „Also frage ich mich doch wer sie sind."

Die Frau kniff zweifelnd die Augen zusammen. „Ich hatte angenommen sie sind tot." „Tja, es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre ich noch ganz lebendig." 

„Es tut mir Leid, da habe ich Prue wohl falsch verstanden. Sie hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sie kommen würden."Die Frau ging immer noch skeptisch auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Clara Jennings und ich führe den Haushalt und passe auf ihren Sohn auf, während Miss Halliwell arbeitet."

Cole nahm ihre Hand „Wo ist er?"fragte er sofort.

„Ihr Sohn? Er schläft im Wintergarten, ich habe ihn nur kurz allein gelassen, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen."erklärte sie, doch Cole hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu.

„Danke!" meinte er „Sie können jetzt gehen,"erklärte er bestimmt und sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich bin ja nun da um auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Sind sie sicher?"Clara Jennings sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Prue hat gesagt..." Mit einer Handbewegung stoppte Cole sie. „Es ist mir egal was Prue gesagt hat, sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass ich komme. Darum machen sie sich einen schönen Feierabend."Erklärte er ihr und griff nach der Jacke, die eindeutig der älteren Frau gehörte. „Sie haben sich ein längeres Wochenende sicher verdient."meinte er mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln und schob die Frau zur Tür. 

„Ja in der Tat, ich arbeite viel zu viel."meinte Clara und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die neben der Tür auf einem Tischchen stand. Sie hatte wirklich noch viel zu erledigen und wenn sie früher gehen konnte käme ihr dies sehr gelegen. „Wenn Prue nichts dagegen hat."

„Ach mit meiner Schwägerin komme ich schon klar."versicherte Cole ihr und drängte sie hinaus. „Bis dann"meinte er und schloss erleichtert die Tür.

Auf der anderen Seite war Clara Jennings sich immer noch nicht schlüssig, was sie von der ganzen Angelegenheit halten sollte. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück und nahm dann ihr Handy heraus, schließlich war sie trotz ihres Alters auf der Höhe der Zeit. Sie wählte Prues Nummer im Büro, doch Prues Kollegin erklärte ihr, dass diese schon auf dem Weg nach Hause wäre. Zufrieden steckte Clara ihr Telefon wieder in ihre Tasche und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hause.


	2. 2 Kapitel

**2. Kapitel**

Cole stand in der Halle und ging auf den offenen Eingang zum Wintergarten zu. Er betrat den Raum langsam und sah in der Ecke ein Babybett stehen. Er ging darauf zu und betrachtete das Kind. Es schlief ganz friedlich mit einem kleinen rosa Stoffhasen im Arm. Cole setzte sich auf den Sessel, den Clara Jennings kurz zuvor verlassen hatte, auf der Armlehne lagen noch ihre Stricksachen. Cole legte sie auf den Tisch und schaute wieder auf das schlafende Baby. Seine Gefühle waren konfus, er konnte das alles noch nicht recht fassen, schließlich hatte er noch Minuten zuvor in der Zwischenwelt festgesessen. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie der Kleine sich bewegte und langsam seine Augen öffnete, als habe er ihn bemerkt. Blaue Augen, die Coles eigenen so verblüffend ähnelten schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Phoebe hatte ihm nie erzählt, was mit ihrem Kind geschehen war. Cole hatte angenommen, dass es gestorben war, aber er hatte keine Chance gehabt, sie danach zu fragen. Phoebe hatte es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden, ihm eine Erklärung zu dem Verschwinden ihres Kindes abzugeben. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh gewesen, von dem Dämon befreit zu sein, dachte er grimmig und lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu, der ihn weiterhin aufmerksam betrachtete, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Plötzlich überkam Cole eine unglaubliche Trauer über alles, was er verloren hatte. Seinen Sohn, seine Frau, seine Familie, hätte dies alles wahr werden können, wenn er stärker gewesen wäre, wenn er das böse besiegt hätte und nicht alles schief gelaufen wäre?

„Es tut mir leid."flüsterte Cole dem Jungen zu, der noch immer keinen Ton von sich gab. Doch für Verzweiflung war jetzt keine Zeit, beschloss er, er hatte diese Chance erhalten, und er würde sie nutzen. Er versprach seinem Sohn lautlos, immer für ihn da zu sein, ihm immer zur Seite zu stehen und zu beschützen, was auch passieren würde. Er würde ihm all seine Liebe geben und ihn nie wieder verlassen. Denn das war nötig, davon war Cole um so mehr überzeugt, als sein Blick auf das Stofftier fiel. Er verzog sein Gesicht, ein rosa Stoffhase, was hatte Prue mit seinem Sohn vor?

Als hätten seine Gedanken sie herbeigerufen, hörte Cole, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und jemand mit schnellen Schritten auf den Raum zuging.

Prue hatte den schnellst möglichen Weg nach Hause gewählt, aber trotz allem war sie in einen Stau geraten. Die ganze Fahrt hatte sie fast zur Weißglut gebracht, und als sie endlich vor ihrem Haus angekommen war, hatte sie den Wagen von Mrs. Jennings nicht in der Auffahrt entdeckt. In höchster Alarmstufe hatte sie die Haustür aufgeschlossen und war hineingestürmt.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, waren ihre Befürchtungen wahr geworden, dort auf dem Sessel saß nicht Mrs. Jennings, um auf Daniel aufzupassen, sondern Cole.

Die beiden starrten sich an und keiner von beiden brachte einen Ton heraus. Schließlich war es Cole, der als erster den Mund aufmachte. „Prue, ich hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du ein Hund."Erklärte er ruhig, obwohl er eigentlich tausend andere Fragen hatte.

„Ach tatsächlich?"Prue sah ihn auffordernd an. „Und als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da hattest du gerade eine Hexe umgebracht."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es kommt mir vor als wäre das eine Ewigkeit her." „Ja, in der Zwischenzeit ist so einiges passiert, nicht wahr."erklärte Prue kühl und ging zu Daniels Bett um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen und fort von Cole zu bringen. Doch als Prue den Raum verließ um in die Küche zu gehen, folgte er ihr. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Mrs. Jennings?"fragte sie, als sie in der Küche niemanden vorfand und das Abendessen noch unvorbereitet auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich habe ihr freigegeben."erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Wieso das?"fragte Prue und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Weil sie gestört hat, wir haben schließlich einiges zu bereden."

Prue schloss genervt die Augen. „Hör zu, das alles war ein Missverständnis, ich will dich hier nicht haben, und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso dich der Engel des Schicksals überhaupt erreichen konnte." 

„Nun er konnte es eben und darum bin ich hier und ich werde bestimmt nicht gehen."teilte Cole ihr unmissverständlich mit.

„Aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, hier zusammen mit dir zu leben." Erklärte Prue energisch, sie würde sich von keinem Engel zu so etwas zwingen lassen. 

„Tja, dann musst du wohl ausziehen, schließlich ist dies mein Sohn und es ist mein Haus, also wenn du nicht mit mir zusammenleben kannst, dann ist es an dir zu gehen."fasst Cole die Tatsachen ruhig zusammen.

„Nie im Leben, ich überlasse dir doch nicht Phoebes Sohn."Wer wusste schon, was er mit ihm anstellen würde. Zu ihrem Missfallen erinnerte sie sich wieder, dass das Haus zuvor irgendwelchen Turners gehört hatte und daher alles so arrangiert worden war, dass Cole und damit Phoebes Mann dieses Haus von einer entfernten Verwandten Coles geerbt hatte. Turner war leider ein geläufigerer Name als Halliwell.

„Er ist auch mein Sohn, falls du das vergessen hast."klärte Cole sie kühl auf.

„Eine Tatsache die ich gerne vergessen würde."Sie starrte Cole an und bemerkte, dass Daniel auf ihrem Arm zu weinen angefangen hatte, die Streitereien der beiden Erwachsenen hatten ihn irritiert. „Ist schon gut,"versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er wollte nicht aufhören.

„Gib ihn mir."meinte Cole und ging auf sie zu.

Prue sah ihn wütend an, doch sie musste feststellen, dass der Junge mit dem Weinen aufhörte, als Cole in sein Sichtfeld kam. Mit einem demonstrativen Seufzer gab sie das Baby an Cole weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden niemals zusammen leben können, das muss dir doch wohl klar sein."Versuchte sie es erneut, aber dieses Mal in einem ruhigen Tonfall.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist dies eine Welt ohne Magie. Also bin ich kein Dämon mehr."erklärte Cole und sah sie auffordernd an. „Du brauchst also keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Als ob ich die je gehabt hätte."Prue seufzte. „Doch Dämon hin oder her, du wirst ja wohl kaum abstreiten können, dass wir uns nie besonders mochten, wir werden nicht miteinander auskommen." erklärte sie bestimmt.

Cole wandte seinen Blick von seinem Sohn ab und sah sie an. „Wer weiß!" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Haus ist groß, wir gehen uns einfach aus dem Weg." 

„Es wird nicht funktionieren."Erklärte Prue fest überzeugt.

„Warum seid ihr Halliwells nur so pessimistisch? Immer seid ihr darauf aus, dass das Schlimmste geschieht."

„Tja wir haben halt so unsere Erfahrung mit Katastrophen."meinte Prue, aber da ihr im Moment auch keine andere Lösung einfiel, nickte sie. „Aber wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl, als es fürs erste miteinander auszuhalten, bevor mir etwas besseres einfällt."

„Okay!" erklärte Cole mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Also welches Zimmer ist meins?"

Prue sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Komm mit."meinte sie schließlich und führte ihn geradeaus zu einem kleinen Raum, der zur Straße hinausging. „Dieses Zimmer ist noch frei."Sie öffnete die Tür und Cole schaute in einen Raum, der mit Gerümpel vollgestellt war. 

„Tante Prue ist wirklich großzügig."erklärte er seinem Sohn, der ihn verständnisvoll anblickte. „Sie gibt mir die Besenkammer."

„Das ist nicht die Besenkammer." verteidigte Prue sich. „Wenn all die Sachen weggeräumt sind, ist der Raum ziemlich groß." 

Cole sah sie skeptisch an, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm das Kind vom Arm genommen und war zurück auf dem Weg in die Küche. „Warte!"rief ihr Cole hinterher. „Was hast du vor?"

Sie drehte sich um. „Da du Mrs. Jennings ja unbedingt frei geben musstest, bevor sie das Abendessen vorbereitet hat, habe ich jetzt in der Küche zu tun." „Und was soll ich mit all dem Zeug hier drinnen anfangen?" 

„Ich weiß nicht, die guten Teile kannst du behalten und die übrigen Sachen kommen auf den Sperrmüll."Prue verschwand in der Küche und Cole wandte sich wieder dem kleinen Raum zu. Großartig, aber wenn Prue dachte, sie würde ihn mit dieser Abstellkammer abschrecken können, dann hatte sie sich geirrt. Tatkräftig machte er sich daran, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Als er spät am Abend beinah fertig war, kam Prue noch einmal vorbei. Das Zimmer sah jetzt ganz passabel aus. Cole hatte einige Möbel unter anderem ein Bett und einen Schrank im Zimmer gelassen, und die übrigen Sachen in der Vorhalle platziert. Mit dem Sessel, den er vor das Fenster gestellt hatte, war der Raum jedoch übervoll und ließ kaum Platz zum Gehen.

„Siehst du, so klein ist es doch gar nicht."meinte Prue dennoch und drehte sich zu den Sachen in der Halle um. „Das andere Zeug kannst du morgen in die Garage neben dem Haus bringen, die benutze ich sowieso nie."Sie sah die Sachen skeptisch an. „Oder am besten gleich zum Sperrmüll."

„Zu Befehl."erklärte Cole und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie sehr du es liebst zu kommandieren."

„Und wenn du darauf hörst, dann kommen wir vielleicht sogar miteinander aus."Teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich jetzt nach oben gehen werde." 

„Und was ist mit ..."Cole fiel auf, dass er noch nicht einmal den Namen seines Sohnes kannte.

Doch Prue wusste, wer gemeint „Er schläft bereits, er ist schließlich noch ein Baby."

Wütend starrte Cole sie an, sie hätte ihm wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, dachte er grimmig, und fragte. „Wie heißt mein Sohn eigentlich?" 

„Daniel!"

Cole verzog ein Gesicht „Daniel? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Wer ist denn auf den Namen gekommen, etwa du?"

„Wer sonst. Und er passt perfekt zu ihm." 

„Daniel? Danny mit dem rosa Plüschhasen."Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Glück, dass ich jetzt da bin, wer weiß, was du sonst aus ihm gemacht hättest."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Prue früh auf, und zog Daniel an. Sie hatte am Abend zuvor noch Judy angerufen und sich zum Frühstück mit ihr in ihrem Lieblingscafe verabredet. Sie vernahm keinen Laut, als sie vorsichtig das Haus verließ. Sie lief zu ihrem Wagen und sah, dass die Vorhänge im unteren Stock noch zugezogen waren. Erleichtert machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Als Prue das Cafe erreichte, wartete Judy bereits auf sie. Sie saß an einem der Tische, die vor dem Cafe aufgestellt waren und streckte ihr Gesicht der Morgensonne entgegen. Judy war eine Frühaufsteherin und hatte bereits ihre allmorgentliche Joggingtour hinter sich. Nun freute sie sich darauf, sich einem ausgiebigen Frühstück widmen zu können. Auf dem Tisch türmten sich schon verschiedene Teller, doch trotz des guten Geruchs verspürte Prue keinen Appetit.

Als Judy Prue erblickte, bemerkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst aus, als hättest du schlecht geschlafen."

Prue platzierte Danny neben sich und ließ sich selbst auf einem der Stühle nieder. „Das kannst du laut sagen."meinte sie und seufzte. „Mein Schwager ist aufgetaucht."

„Welcher Schwager?"fragte Judy mit vollem Mund.

„Na Dannys Vater, Cole Turner." Judy stoppte beim Kauen und sah Prue überrascht an. „Dannys Vater? Aber .. aber ich dachte seine Eltern sind tot." „Nein, nur meine Schwester, Cole lebt leider noch."erklärte Prue frustriert. „Und wo war er die letzte Zeit."fragte Judy verwundert. 

„Ach er hatte noch einiges in San Francisco zu klären,"redete Prue sich raus. „Doch nun scheint es, als wolle er sich in meinem Zuhause häuslich niederlassen."erklärte sie genervt.

Judy sah sie forschend an. „Du scheinst ihn nicht besonders zu mögen." erkannte sie schnell.

„Da liegst du richtig, ich bin noch nie sonderlich gut mit ihm ausgekommen, und jetzt will er doch tatsächlich bei mir einziehen."ärgerte sich Prue.

„Aber ist es nicht sein Haus?"fragte Judy nach.

„Im Grunde schon."gestand Prue immer noch ärgerlich darüber, dass der Engel ihnen nicht ein Haus von irgendwelchen Halliwells ausgesucht hatte. Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn du ihn nicht besonders magst, er ist Dannys Vater und ein Kind braucht seinen Vater." Stellte sie unmissverständlich fest. Sie hatte ihren Vater nie kennengelernt. Ihre Mutter und er hatten sich noch vor ihrer Geburt getrennt. Doch Judy hatte sich ein Leben lang nach einem Vater gesehnt und sie hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass sie, falls sie mal Kinder haben würde, was noch in den Sternen stand, ihnen so etwas nie antun würde. Selbst wenn die Eltern sich trennten, dann hatte das Kind ein Recht auf beide Elternteile, da kannte sie keine Kompromisse. 

„Judy, du kennst ihn nicht. Nicht jeder Vater ist gut für sein Kind." erklärte ihr Prue.

„Aber ich dachte immer du hättest darunter gelitten, dass dein Vater euch so früh verlassen hat."meinte Judy nachdrücklich. 

„Du hast ja Recht, und gerade darum weiß ich nicht, ob es gut für Danny ist, dass Cole jetzt auftaucht und sich bei ihm einschleimt und irgendwann in Zukunft einfach so abhaut, nachdem Danny sich an ihn gewöhnt hat."erklärte sie ärgerlich.

„Meinst du er würde das tun? Hat er deine Schwester nicht geliebt?" fragte Judy überrascht. 

„Doch" musste Prue eingestehen.

„Aber dann wird er seinen Sohn genauso lieben."erklärte Judy. „Und er ist das einzigen, was ihm geblieben ist."

Prue starrte Judy an, wie sollte sie ihr auch nur annähernd die Beziehung von Phoebe und Cole beschreiben, das war einfach unmöglich. Daher beschloss sie, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ist schon gut, ich werde irgendwie versuchen, mit ihm auszukommen, um Daniels Willen." Prue betrachtete ihren kleinen Neffen, während Judy ihrem Blick folgte. 

Sie lächelte den kleinen Jungen an. Obwohl sie mit Kindern normalerweise nicht zurecht kam, mochte sie Danny eigentlich ganz gerne. Er lächelte zurück und Judy fiel ganz plötzlich etwas ein. „Aber dann hast du ja heute jemandem der auf ihn aufpassen kann."erkannte sie zufrieden.

Prue sah sie fragend an. „Was?"

„Na unser Treffen heute Abend. Ich wollte dich doch mit Roberts Freund bekannt machen."erinnerte Judy sie. 

„Ach ja,"fiel es Prue wieder ein. „Aber das geht wirklich nicht, ich kann doch Cole nicht alleine mit dem Kind lassen."

„Wieso nicht, er ist schließlich sein Vater."Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist doch gut wenn Danny mal mit seinem Vater allein ist, schließlich haben die beiden sich lange nicht gesehen." „Es geht nicht Judy."schüttelte Prue den Kopf. 

„Natürlich geht es, sonst bist du doch auch keine Glucke. Paul ist wirklich ein toller Kerl, wenn du meine Freundin bist, dann tust du mir diesen Gefallen."

Als Cole am Morgen aufwachte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht mehr wo er war. Erschreckt setzte er sich auf, bis plötzlich die Erinnerungen wiederkamen. Er lebte wieder und zwar zusammen mit Prue und seinem Sohn. Er sah sich um, und zwar in einer besseren Besenkammer. Zu seiner Überraschung war er am Abend zuvor sofort eingeschlafen und hatte bis in den späten Vormittag geschlafen. Er stand auf und zog die Vorhänge auf, um auf die Straße zu blicken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal hatte schlafen können, es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Die Gedanken an Phoebe hatten ihn zu sehr gequält. Er wartete auf den bekannten Schmerz, aber er verspürte nur einen leichten Stich. Das Gefühl des Schmerzes, des Verlustes war einem Gefühl der Trauer gewichen. Tiefes Bedauern darüber, wie etwas, was zu Beginn alle unüberwindbaren Hürden genommen hatte, so hatte enden können. Plötzlich sah er ihr Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie eiskalt sie geblickt hatte, als sie ihn das letzte Mal vernichtet hatte. Er zog schnell seine Sachen vom Tag zuvor an und trat aus dem Zimmer, er wollte nicht an Phoebe denken und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er froh war, dass sie nicht hier war.

Es war vorbei, das spürte er, selbst wenn sie in dieser Welt leben würde, dann würde er sie nicht wiedersehen wollen. Er hatte endlich akzeptiert, dass es die Phoebe, die er geliebt hatte, die ihn mit ihrer Liebe vor seinem dämonischen Ich gerettet hatte, nicht mehr gab. Sie hatte sich in eine Person verwandelt, die ihm fremd geworden war, die er nicht mehr kannte und nicht liebte. Er wusste, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zeit und ihre Liebe ein Leben lang vermissen würde, doch ganz gleich, ob sie in seiner Welt lebte, oder nicht, für ihn war sie tot und nichts würde sie wieder zum Leben erwecken. Und plötzlich fühlte Cole sich frei, frei von allem Bösen, frei von dieser qualvollen Liebe, er hatte die Tatsachen endlich akzeptiert und war bereit für sein neues Leben.

Er betrat die Halle und ging in das Badezimmer, das Prue ihm am Abend zuvor gezeigt hatte. Zu ihrem Bedauern gab es nur das eine Badezimmer in diesem Haus, aber sie hatte schon vorgeschlagen, die Zeiten genau aufzuteilen.

Nachdem Cole fertig war, ging er in die Küche, er hatte im ganzen Haus keinen Laut vernommen und als er aus dem Fenster blickte, musste er feststellen, dass Prues Wagen nicht da war. Wie hatte sie ohne etwas zu sagen, einfach so weggehen können, fragte er sich wütend, während er im Kühlschrank nach etwas zu essen suchte.

Nachdem er nicht allzuviel essbares gefunden hatte, nahm Cole an, dass Prue einkaufen gefahren war. Er begab sich wieder in die Halle und da ihm nichts besseres einfiel, beschloss er das Gerümpel, welches die Halle versperrte in die von Prue erwähnte Garage zu transportieren.

Als Prue am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kam, war die Halle leergeräumt. Sie sah sich überrascht um, als Cole aus der Küche auf sie zukam.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"fragte er.

„Aus!" erklärte sie resolut. „Ich habe dir ja wohl keine Rechenschaft abzulegen."

„Doch, du hattest schließlich meinen Sohn dabei und ich hatte angenommen, dass wir versuchen wollten miteinander auszukommen." „So ist es, und ich glaube es war dein Vorschlag, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen."erinnerte ihn Prue. 

Doch bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, klopfte es an der Glastür zum Garten. Prue war froh über diese Ablenkung und ging durch den Wintergarten darauf zu. Vor der Tür stand ihre Nachbarin Dianne McCormack mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm.

„Hallo, Prue,"begrüßte Dianne sie. „Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich wieder zurück bin. Scott ist noch für ein paar Tage bei seinen Eltern geblieben, aber ich habe es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten und ihnen erzählt, dass ich Zuhause noch wichtiges zu erledigen hätte."Sprudelte es aus Dianne heraus. „Meine Schwiegermutter und ich, das ist einfach die Hölle. Ich denke immer, ich als Psychotherapeutin müsste eigentlich besser damit klarkommen, aber Pustekuchen." Dianne blickte auf und sah hinter Prue einen Mann stehen, der sie interessiert betrachtete. „Oh Prue, ich wollte dich nicht stören, wie ich sehe hast du schon Besuch, also verschwinde ich am besten gleich wieder."meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und wollte schon wieder durch die Tür verschwinden, als Prue sie aufhielt.

„Nein warte, halt."meinte sie. „Ich habe Zeit für dich."

„Aber..." Dianne sah Cole an.

Prue folgte ihrem Blick und meinte. „Ach das ist nur Cole."

Dianne sah sie erwartungsvoll an. 

„Dannys Vater."erklärte Prue und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das ist Dianne McCormack, sie wohnt in dem Haus auf dem Grundstück geradeaus."

Dianne warf Prue einen überraschten Blick zu und ging dann auf Cole zu, um ihm die Hand zu geben. „Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen. "

„Ganz meinerseits."meinte Cole mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

„Und das ist meine Tochter Sarah,"stellte ihm Dianne hier Baby vor. „Sie und Danny sind schon die besten Freunde."erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich werden sie einmal heiraten."meinte sie lachend und wandte sich wieder an Prue.

Aus ihrem Blick konnte Prue schließen, dass sie tausend Fragen hatte und bevor Dianne anfangen würde, Cole auszufragen, beschloss Prue, ihn fürs erste los zu werden. Sie ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm Daniel. „Kannst du ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer bringen?"fragte sie auffordernd. „Ich war den ganzen Tag mit ihm unterwegs und er ist sicher müde."

„Kein Problem."Cole nahm das Kind und warf beim Hinausgehen seiner neuen Nachbarin einen letzten Blick zu. „Auf Wiedersehen Dianne."

Dianne sah ihm hinterher und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nieder. „Warum hast du mir nie etwas von ihm erzählt, ich dachte Dannys Eltern seien tot."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, und es gibt auch gar nichts über ihn zu erzählen."erklärte Prue kühl. 

„Wo war er denn die letzte Zeit, wieso hat er das Kind bei dir gelassen, ist er nur zu Besuch oder bleibt er jetzt gleich hier?"

„Dianne, bombardierst du deine Patienten auch immer mit so vielen Fragen?" „Tut mir leid, ich bin nur so neugierig und ich verstehe das ganze nicht." erklärte Dianne. 

„Er hatte ganz einfach noch in San Francisco zu tun."teilte Prue ihr so gelassen wie möglich mit. „Und ja, es sieht leider so aus, als würde er für länger bleiben."

„Das ist schön, ein Kind braucht beide Elternteile,"erklärte Dianne mit einem zufriedenen Nicken. „Und wenn Dannys Mutter schon nicht mehr für ihn da sein kann, dann sollte wenigstens sein Vater das tun."

Prue seufzte, „das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört, aber du wirst mir sicher auch bestätigen können, dass sich ein Kind in einem Haushalt, in dem sich die sogenannten 'Elternteile' die ganze Zeit streiten, nicht besonders wohl fühlen wird." „Du streitest dich mit ihm?"fragte Dianne überrascht. „Er ist doch deine Familie." „Er war mit meiner Schwester verheiratet, das würde ich kaum als Familie bezeichen."Sie sah Dianne mit einem Lächeln an. „Deine Schwiegermutter ist schließlich auch Familie und ihr könnt euch nicht ausstehen." Dianne seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber ihr solltet wirklich einen Weg finden, es nicht zu tun. Allein schon wegen Danny." „Ich weiß, aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan." Die beiden schwiegen, als Prues Telefon anfing zu klingeln. Es war Judy, die sie erneut dazu überreden wollte, am Abend mit ihr auszugehen. Prue dachte angestrengt nach, in ihrem Kopf hatte sie schon die Bilder vor Augen, wie sie den ganzen Samstag Abend versuchte, Cole aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie blickte zu Dianne hinüber und ihr erschienen ähnlich unangenehme Bilder, wie sie versuchte, Diannes Fragen nach Cole und Phoebe zu entgehen, da war ein Abend mit einem wildfremden Mann doch vielversprechender, selbst wenn er ein Freund von Judy war. „Okay, ich komme."teilte sie ihrer Freundin schließlich mit, was diese mit Begeisterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Nachdem Prue wieder aufgelegt hatte, fragte sie Dianne, ob sie an diesem Abend auf Daniel aufpassen könnte. 

„Sicher," meinte Dianne. „Aber warum kann sein Vater das nicht tun?"

„Weil ich noch nicht weiß, inwieweit ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann."Erklärte Prue und stoppte Dianne mit einer Handbewegung, bevor diese ihr eine Moralpredigt über Vertrauen und Eltern und so weiter halten konnte. „Tu mir einfach diesen Gefallen." 

„Gut, kein Problem. Ich komme dann mit Sarah rüber, dann kann ich auch deinen Schwager näher kennen lernen."erklärte Dianne zufrieden.

Prue zuckte die Schultern, sollte sich Cole doch gegen Diannes Neugier wehren.

Als Prue in ihrem Abendoutfit, die Treppe herunterkam, fand sie Cole im Wintergarten vor. „Ich gehe aus."Teilte sie im kurz mit.

Cole warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Du läßt mich mit Danny allein?"Fragte er erfreut.

Als Prue die Freude darüber in Coles Augen sah, musste sie unerklärlicher Weise nach unten sehen. Sie sah ihre Handtasche an und meinte. „Dianne kommt gleich vorbei, um auf Danny zu achten."

„Hm, schon klar."meinte Cole kalt. „Ihr Halliwells traut mir ja nie, als ob ich es zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas passiert." „Du bist gerade mal einen Tag hier, und du kennst dich mit Babys nicht aus, und ..." Cole hob seine Hand. „Bemüh dich nicht, du hast sicher tausend gute Gründe." 

Bevor Prue noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Dianne erschien. Als sie den Raum betrat, bemerkte sie die schlechte Stimmung, die in der Luft lag. Sie sah Prue nachdenklich an und wandte sich dann an Cole. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn sie lieber allein sein wollen."teilte sie ihm mit.

„Nein, ist schon okay, wir wollen doch schließlich nicht Prues Seelenheil zerstören."Er wandte sich wieder an seine ehemalige Schwägerin. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend Prue."meinte er sarkastisch.

„Danke." Erklärte sie, als hätte sie den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht gehört und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um das Haus zu verlassen. Dass sie vorsichtig war, war doch schließlich ihr gutes Recht, wieso fühlte sie sich dann nur wie eine Verräterin. So ein Blödsinn. Sie ging auf ihren Wagen zu, um zu ihrer Verabredung zu fahren.

Nachdem Dianne ihre Tochter in das Zimmer von Danny gebracht hatte, kam sie wieder die Treppe hinunter und suchte nach Cole. Sie fand ihn im Garten vor, er saß vor dem Eingang auf den Stufen der alten Veranda. Sie ließ sich ein Stück neben ihm nieder. „Prue macht sich Sorgen um Danny. Daran ist doch nichts schlimmes, sie liebt ihn und will ihn einfach beschützen."

„Oh, sie finden es also normal, dass sie ihn vor seinem eigenen Vater beschützen will?"fragte Cole ironisch. 

„Sie würde ihn vor jedem beschützen, so ist sie einfach. Ich denke es wäre unerträglich für sie, ihn auch noch zu verlieren."

„Und für mich nicht?"fragte er leise.

Als Dianne diese Frage hörte, wunderte sie sich, wieso er seinen Sohn die letzten Monate alleine gelassen hatte, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das er dies freiwillig getan hatte. Sie sah ihn von der Seite aus an. „Hören Sie, wenn sie irgendwann das Bedürfnis haben, über ihre Trauer zu reden, dann bin ich für sie da."

Cole sah sie irritiert an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte schon, was er von ihrem Angebot hielt. „Nein danke!" „Sie sollten wissen, dass ich als Psychotherapeutin auch Trauerbetreuung mache. Manche Menschen kommen mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen nicht zurecht, sie ergeben sich ganz ihrer Trauer oder nehmen Drogen, oder sie verdrängen ihre Trauer ganz einfach. Dabei ist die Bewältigung der Trauer ein Prozess und dabei kann ich helfen." 

„Nein danke, so etwas brauche ich nicht."Cole schüttelte den Kopf, wie kam sie nur auf so eine Idee?

„Okay, das bleibt ganz ihnen überlassen."Dianne sah geradeaus auf ihr Haus. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und irgendeinen Film gucken."teilte sie Cole mit und stand auf. „Sarah kann ich ja bei ihnen lassen."

Cole lächelte vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses vorgetäuschte Vertrauen in ihn, weil sie ihre Tochter hier bei ihm ließ, war so offensichtlich, dass es schon fast lächerlich war. Klar, jetzt fühlte er sich schon viel besser, sie war bestimmt eine lausige Therapeutin. 

Als Prue nach ihrem Date wieder nach Hause kam, fand sie Cole alleine im Garten vor. „Wo ist Dianne?"fragte sie alarmiert.

„Sie ist schon nach Hause gegangen. Sie hatte sogar ihre Tochter oben gelassen, unter meiner Aufsicht."er sah Prue auffordernd an.

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Wieso das?"fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Stufen.

„Unvollstellbar für dich, nicht wahr? Aber sie wollte mir nur zeigen, dass es auch Leute gibt, die mir vertrauen. Nehme ich jedenfalls an."Er grinste. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie keine besonders gute Therapeutin ist."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soviel ich weiß, ist ihre Praxis immer voll." 

„Wirklich? Also ich weiß ja nicht was du ihr von mir erzählt hast, aber sie denkt tatsächlich, dass ich, nach dem Tod meiner Frau, zum Säufer geworden bin."teilte er ihr mit einem amüsierten Lächeln mit.

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie ist sie denn darauf gekommen?" fragte sie verwundert. „Ich habe ihr noch nie irgendetwas von dir erzählt." Cole zuckte die Schultern. „Tja ich habe auch nichts erzählt, aber ich denke die Wahrheit würde sie wohl ziemlich schockieren." Prue sah ihn von der Seite aus an. „Und wie ist die Wahrheit?" „Wieviel hast du denn mitbekommen?"fragte Cole vorsichtig. 

„Oh den ganzen Schlamassel, dass du die Quelle des Bösen warst und meine Schwestern dich getötet haben, habe ich im Groben verfolgt. Aber nach dem Angebot des Engels haben sie beschlossen, dass ich mich auf mein neues Leben vorbereiten soll und mein altes und damit auch meine Schwestern hinter mir lasse."Sie sah Cole auffordernd an. „Also was ist danach passiert?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen."meinte Cole, irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie die letzten Monate nicht mitverfolgt hatte. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum gerade Prue so gelassen mit ihm umging, im Gegensatz zu dem Verhalten, das ihre Schwestern ihm gegenüber zuletzt an den Tag gelegt hatten. Aber im Vergleich zu denen hatte sie weder seine Zeit als Quelle, noch als unbesiegbaren Dämon miterlebt. 

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass ich das will."meinte Prue schließlich und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Tja, von mir wirst du es nicht erfahren."Cole stand auf um ins Haus zu gehen. „Aber keine Sorge, deine Schwestern waren, als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe, obenauf, wie immer."

Prue sah im hinterher, wie er durch die Tür ins Hans verschwand, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute in die Nacht hinaus. Obwohl es erst April war, war die Nacht sehr warm, Prue wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie dies im Hochsommer werden würde. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich im Winter diesen Garten vorgestellt hatte, und er hatte ihre Erwartungen noch übertroffen. Als im Frühling die ersten Blumen angefangen hatten zu blühen und die Bäume ihre Blätter bekommen hatten, war er so schön gewesen, dass sie sich kaum davon hatte trennen können. Sie hatte ganze Filme verschossen, aber seinen Zauber nie ganz einfangen können.

Auch heute Nacht zog sie nichts ins Haus. Sie dachte über den vergangenen Abend nach. Paul Hennen hatte sich als ein wirklich angenehmer Mann herausgestellt. Er war witzig und klug, so dass das Gespräch mit ihm nicht langweilig geworden war. Er war Polizist und kam aus New York. Doch aufgrund seiner kürzlichen Scheidung hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, zurück in seinen Heimatort zu ziehen. Prue hatte einen netten Abend verbracht, und dennoch hatten sie ihre Gedanken an Cole und Daniel nicht ganz los gelassen. Sie seufzte, sie machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen, das hatte sie schon immer getan, es würde sich schon alles wieder einrenken.


	3. 3 Kapitel

**3. Kapitel **

Prue hatte es zwar nicht erwartet, aber ohne es zu wollen, gewöhnte sie sich daran, Cole im Haus zu haben. Zu Anfang gingen sie sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg, doch um Mrs. Jennings keine Umstände zu machen, aßen sie schließlich zusammen, wobei sie jedoch nicht viel redeten. Es schien so, als wäre Cole klug genug, Prues begrenzte Toleranz seiner Gesellschaft nicht auszureizen. Doch mit der Zeit lockerte sich ihr Verhältnis und Prue wurde gesprächiger. Sie hatte jahrelang mit ihren Schwestern ein Haus geteilt und sie hatte ihre Gegenwart und selbst ihre Streitereien schmerzlich vermisst. Alles war für ihren Geschmack viel zu ruhig gewesen, sie hatte zwar Danny gehabt, um den sie sich hatte sorgen können, aber ein Baby war eben doch etwas anderes, als die Gesellschaft eines Erwachsenen.

Als Prue jedoch drei Wochen später von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, und Mrs. Jennings mal wieder nicht in der Küche vorfand, war sie dennoch wütend. Sie legte ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl und sah sich um. Das Abendessen war nicht vorbereitet und im Kühlschrank und im Vorratsschrank war gähnende Leere. Schließlich fand sie auf dem Küchentisch eine Nachricht von Mrs. Jennings. Sie wollte Prue mitteilen, dass sie das Geld für die Einkäufe nicht gefunden hatte, da das Portemonnaie im Küchenschrank leer war. Mrs. Jennings schlug Prue deshalb vor, heute etwas zum Abendessen zu bestellen, sie würde die Einkäufe dann am nächsten Tag erledigen. Verwundert öffnete Prue die Schublade und schaute in die Geldbörse. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie am Anfang des Monats genug Geld für Einkäufe und übrige Erledigungen hineingelegt hatte, doch nun war kein einziger Cent mehr da.

Wütend suchte sie nach Cole. Schließlich fand sie ihn wie üblich im Garten. Er saß zusammen mit Danny auf einer Decke auf dem Boden im Schatten unter der großen Kastanie. Die beiden hatten schnell eine enge Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut und Danny fühlte sich in der Gesellschaft seines Vaters mehr als wohl. Prue argwöhnte, dass beide sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigten, um sich nicht wieder zu verlieren. Die schlechte Seite ließen sie dann für sie übrig.

Immer noch zornig ging sie auf sie zu, doch als sie Danny erblickte, der sie freudig anschaute, blieb sie überrascht stehen. „Was hat er denn da?"fragte sie und ließ sich neben den beiden auf dem Boden nieder.

„Zuckerstangen." erklärte Cole.

„Zuckerstangen?" Prue warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu „Das Zeug ist Gift für seine Zähne."Sie nahm Daniel den Lutscher aus dem Mund.

„Er hat doch noch gar keine Zähne."klärte Cole sie auf. „Und er mag das Zeug."Als der kleine Junge anfing zu weinen. Meine er triumphierend. „Siehst du."

„Er weiß eben noch nicht was für ihn gut ist."meinte Prue und nahm ihren Neffen auf den Arm."Darum müssen wir darauf achten."Prue sah Cole skeptisch an. „Oder besser ich."

„Ja es gibt Leute, die sind von Natur aus Spielverderber."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und verkniff sich einen Kommentar, stattdessen fragte sie. „Wo ist eigentlich Mrs. Jennings? Hast du ihr schon wieder früher frei gegeben?" 

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig ist, und da habe ich sie gehen lassen."

„Und das Abendessen?"

„Ist keins da?"fragte Cole überrascht. 

„Nein, und weißt du warum, weil kein Geld mehr im Küchenschrank war."Prue sah ihn fragend an.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern, leugnen war zwecklos. „Ich brauchte etwas zum Anziehen, schließlich kann ich nicht jeden Tag in den gleichen Sachen rumlaufen."

„Und da hast du einfach mein Geld genommen?"fragte Prue empört. 

„Soviel du weißt habe ich keins."erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Ist das meine Schuld? Meins bekommst du jedenfalls nicht."Prue sah ihn an. „Du solltest dir besser einen Job suchen." Cole runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke Dämonen sind in einer magielosen Welt nicht so gefragt." 

„Wie wäre es dann mit deinem anderen Beruf."schlug Prue vor.

„Anwalt?" Cole sah sie gelangweilt an, irgendwie war er noch nicht bereit, sich wieder ins alltägliche Leben zu stürzen.

„So ist es, du könntest deine Zeit wirklich besser nutzen, als hier herumzulungern. Du könntest den Menschen helfen."

„Hm, das habe ich auch mal geglaubt. Aber mit guten Taten meine Schuld abzutragen funktioniert einfach nicht."Cole lehnte sich zurück. „Darum habe ich es aufgegeben."

„Du sollst es ja auch nicht für dein Seelenheil tun, sondern um Geld zu verdienen."klärte Prue ihn auf.

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an, die Tatsache über keine Geldquellen zu verfügen, war ihm völlig unbekannt, und sie gefiel ihm nicht. „Du könntest ja Mrs. Jennings feuern,"schlug er deshalb vor. „Ich kümmere mich schließlich die meiste Zeit um Danny."

„Und was ist mit dem Haushalt? Sie räumt doch so schon die ganze Zeit hinter euch her."Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Such dir lieber einen Job." 

„Versuch nicht, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe."Erklärte er ihr wütend. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, zahl mir doch einfach Miete, schließlich ist dies hier mein Haus."fiel es Cole wieder ein. „Und ich bewohne gerade mal die Besenkammer."

„Cole, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit der derzeitigen Situation zufrieden bist."meinte Prue.

„Doch!" Ihm ging es gut, er verbrachte gerne seine Zeit mit seinem Sohn. Es gab endlich jemanden, dem er seine Liebe geben konnte, und der sie nicht nur erwiderte, sondern auch wollte, ohne schreiend davonzulaufen. Er war wochenlang in der Zwischenwelt gefangen gewesen und genoss sein neues Leben, er fühlte sich befreit von all dem Ballast und wollte daran im Moment nichts ändern. „Wieso musst du mich hetzen?"fragte er. „Du vergisst, dass ich einige Zeit tot war, da ist ein bisschen Erholung ja wohl erlaubt. Im Moment bin ich zufrieden, so wie es ist."schloss er das Thema ab.

„Na gut, ganz wie du willst. Aber vergreif dich nie wieder an meinem Geld."teilte ihm Prue mit.

„Hm," meinte Cole nur und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Übrigens war Dianne heute hier."

Prue, die gerade aufstehen wollte, blieb überrascht sitzen. „Was wollte sie?" „Sie hat uns am 1. Mai zum Abendessen eingeladen. Es kommen noch Freunde von ihnen und ich habe schon zugesagt."erklärte Cole. „Wirklich?" Prue sah ihn verblüfft an, immer wenn Dianne bisher gekommen war, um Prue zu besuchen, hatte er immer einen weiten Bogen um sie gemacht. 

„Ja, warum nicht. Ich glaube, sie ist wirklich davon überzeugt, dass ich ein Säufer bin."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich habe ihr nichts in der Art erzählt." erklärte Prue.

„Hm, sie wollte mich überreden zu kommen, indem sie mir erzählte, dass sie auch keinen Alkohol ausschenken wird."teilte Cole ihr mit.

Prue lächelte amüsiert „Und was hast du ihr gesagt?" „Schade, ich trinke gerne ein gutes Glas Rotwein zum Abendessen." 

„Tja, ich wäre schon froh, wenn es heute etwas zu essen geben würde." meinte Prue sarkastisch.

„Ich würde dich ja einladen, aber leider fehlt mir momentan das Geld dafür."teilte Cole ihr zufrieden mit.

„Keine Sorge, ich würde gar nicht mirkommen."meinte Prue und stand auf, „Und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht einladen."erklärte sie und verschwand im Haus. 

Als Prue am nächsten Abend in einem schwarzes schulterfreien Sommerkleid die Treppe herunterkam, wartete Cole schon auf sie.

Sie sah toll aus, aber Cole verkniff sich jede Art von Kompliment. „Lass uns gehen, wir wollen die McCormacks doch nicht warten lassen." erklärte er stattdessen.

Prue betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie musste zugeben, dass er in seinem neuen Anzug nicht schlecht aussah. „Jetzt weiß ich also endlich, wo mein Geld geblieben ist."

„Wie du siehst, habe ich es sinnvoll angelegt."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ansichtssache." 

„Hättest du es bevorzugt, wenn ich in Jeans und T-Shirt zu unseren Nachbarn gegangen wäre? Das hätte nur Diannes Theorie, dass ich ein mittelloser Säufer bin untermauert."Cole nahm Danny und sie verließen das Haus durch die Tür zum Garten.

„Na das mit dem mittellos stimmt doch."erklärte Prue auf ihrem Weg zur anderen Seite des Gartens. Dort befand sich der Eingang zum Nachbargrundstück. Prue öffnete die Gartentür und sie befanden sich in einer komplett anderen Gartenanlage.

Cole sah sich überrascht um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so reich sind."Der Garten war eindeutig von einem Architekten entworfen, auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Gartenpavillon und geradeaus war das imposantes Wohnhaus. Sie folgten dem Kiesweg, der in Schlangenlinien zur Veranda führte. Rechts und links befand sich ein makelloser Rasen ohne eine Spur von Unkraut.

„Scott arbeitet für ein großes Wirtschaftsunternehmen, darum ist er auch so oft auf Reisen."erklärte Prue.

„Also der typische Karrieretyp."Schlussfolgerte Cole. 

„Ich weiß nicht, du wirst ihn ja bald kennenlernen."Sie betraten das Haus über die Veranda und Dianne kam ihnen begeistert entgegen.

„Hallo, schön, dass ihr kommen konntet."meinte sie und fing gleich an zu erzählen, ohne dass die beiden zu Wort kamen. „Es werden noch ein paar Freunde von Scott und ihre Frauen kommen, aber wir werden keine große Runde werden."sie lächelte und rief eine Angestellte herbei. „Oh Betty, bring Danny doch am besten gleich zu Sarah ins Zimmer."

Die junge Frau nickte und wollte schon das Kind nehmen, als Cole ihr mitteilte „Ich würde meinen Sohn lieber selber ins Bett bringen."

„Natürlich, kein Problem."meinte Dianne. „Betty wird dir Sarahs Zimmer zeigen.

Die beiden gingen die Treppe hoch und Prue blieb mit Dianne unten stehen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr gekommen seid, er muss doch auch mal raus."erklärte Dianne, als sie die beiden im ersten Stock verschwinden sah.

„Danke für die Einladung."meinte Prue. „Aber das mit dem Alkohol war wirklich nicht nötig, Cole hat keine Probleme damit."

„Prue, wie du weißt bin ich Therapeutin und ich sehe doch wie Cole Danny ansieht."Sie machte eine demonstrative Pause. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er ihn freiwillig die ganze Zeit bei dir in New Orleans gelassen hat, nur weil er in San Francisco noch Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte." Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist Anwalt, da konnte er seine Klienten nicht einfach im Stich lassen." Dianne sah sie skeptisch an. „Und warum arbeitet er jetzt nicht?" „Weil er noch keinen passenden Job gefunden hat, okay?"meinte Prue genervt. 

Dianne lächelte sie an. „Ich finde es wirklich gut, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst."erklärte sie.

Prue starrte sie ungläubig an, aber bevor sie Dianne die passende Antwort geben konnte, erschien Scott in der Halle, um sie zu begrüßen. Scott war nur ein paar Jahre älter als Dianne, doch durch seine Stirnglatze und sein selbstzufriedenes Auftreten schien der Altersunterschied größer zu sein.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren auch die übrigen Gäste erschienen. Sie begaben sich zu Tisch, und Cole musste feststellen, dass er die Ehre hatte, neben der Gastgeberin zu sitzen. Auf der anderen Seite saß Prue und ihm gegenüber saß einer von Scotts Freunden, an dessen Namen sich Cole beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte, mit seiner derzeitigen Freundin. Der Mann hatte schütteres blondes Haar und schwitzte ganz offensichtlich aufgrund seiner enormen Körperfülle.

„Also Sie sind erst vor kurzen in unsere schöne Stadt gezogen." fragte Scotts Geschäftsfreund Prue.

„Ja, ursprünglich kommen wir aus San Francisco."erklärte Prue.

Der Mann nickte. „Auch nicht schlecht, aber nicht mit dieser Schönheit zu vergleichen."meinte er zufrieden. „Viel zu hektisch im Gegensatz zu „The Big Easy!"Er blickte Prue und Cole zufrieden an. „Sie wissen sicher, dass wird unserer Stadt diesen schönen Spitznamen gegeben haben. Man meint damit „Die große Leichtigkeit"oder „Die große Lebensfreude"oder „Die große Lässigkeit", ganz wie Sie wollen. Denn wir nehmen hier alles ein bisschen leichter. Wir sind stolz auf unsere lange Geschichte und den eigenen Charakter. Denn man ist hier eben nicht so wie der Rest der USA. Hier achtet man nicht auf Kalorien, hört stattdessen gute Musik, trinkt feinen Wein und lässt sich inspirieren von der Stadt und den Einwohnern."

Cole sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sie arbeiten wohl in der Touristikbranche." erklärte er trocken. 

Der Mann lachte. „Ist das so offensichtlich? Harry van Berg. Ich nenne etliche Hotels mein eigen. Und was hat Sie hierher gebracht."

„Ich habe ein Haus geerbt."teilte Cole ihm mit. 

„Ja Harry, das Haus von der alten Mrs. Turner, am Ende unseres Gartens." klärte Dianne ihn auf.

Harry sah Cole überrascht an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die alte Dame Verwandte hatte."meinte er vorsichtig.

„Ich auch nicht."meinte Cole mit einem Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie, wenn sie das Haus mal verkaufen wollen, ich hatte schon immer Interesse daran."Van Berg lachte. „Vielleicht hätte ich das jetzt nicht sagen sollen, um den Preis nicht in die Höhe zu treiben."

„Keine Sorge, wir wollen es sowieso nicht verkaufen."teilte Prue ihm mit. 

Cole warf ihr einen ironischen Blick zu. „Ach nein?"

Harry lachte erneut. „Oh, ich wollte hier keinen Ehestreit auslösen." meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet."erklärten ihm Cole und Prue gleichzeitig. Und sahen sich überrascht an.

„Er war nur mal mein Schwager."teilte Prue Harry schließlich mit.

„Aha." meinte Harry, „Und warum sind Sie zusammen hierhergezogen?"

„Ach, das ist eine lange, komplizierte Geschichte."erklärte Cole. Er sah Harry an, und hoffte, dass dieser verstehen würde, dass er keine weiteren Fragen hierzu stellen sollte. 

„Ja und ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie hierher gezogen sind."meinte Dianne und sah Cole lächelnd an. „Und jetzt braucht Cole auch nur noch einen Job."teilte Dianne allen Anwesenden mit.

Cole warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Oh Prue hat mir gesagt, dass du noch keinen passenden Job gefunden hast. Und David arbeitet auch als Staatsanwalt."Dianne wies auf einen Mann, der neben der neuen Freundin von Harry van Berg saß. Der Mann hatte schwarze Haaren und einen dunkleren Teint und er schien nicht sehr groß zu sein. Als er aufsah, blickte Cole in ein verschlagenes Gesicht. Überrascht lehnte er sich zurück. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er in einer magiefreien Welt lebte, dann hätte er schwören können, dass seine dämonischen Kräfte ihm die Bösartigkeit dieses Menschen offenbart hatten.

„Sie sind Anwalt?"fragte David und sah Cole aufmerksam an.

„Ja ich habe in San Francisco als Anwalt gearbeitet."erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Hm, ich kenne mich dort ziemlich gut aus, bei welcher Kanzlei waren Sie?" erkundigte sich David. „Jackman, Kline und Carter."erklärte Cole ohne nachzudenken. 

„Ja, die kenne ich."Erklärte David und tat beeindruckt.

„Tatsächlich?" Cole sah ihn amüsiert an, er konnte sich irgendwie schwer vorstellen, dass es in dieser Welt die Kanzlei Jackman, Kline und Carter auch gab, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. „Das ist keine schlechte Adresse."meinte David Morgan. „Wenn sie wollen, dann kann ich mich mal umhören, ich habe Beziehungen zu einigen recht guten Kanzleien in New Orleans. Wie war noch mal ihr Name?" 

„Cole Turner."

Morgan machte sich eine Notiz und reichte Cole eine Visitenkarte herüber. „Rufen sie mich doch mal an, vielleicht weiß ich dann schon näheres." Cole nahm die Karte entgegen und sah sie sich aufmerksam an. David Morgan - Staatsanwalt stand darauf. „Danke, ich werde es mir überlegen." 

„Die meisten Kanzleien brauchen immer gute Leute."erklärte David Morgan und lächelte. „Und ich suche immer noch nach geeigneten Gegnern."

„Den hätten Sie in mir ganz sicher."erklärte Cole gelassen. 

„Wir werden sehen."erklärte David mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Der übrige Abend verging wie im Fluge, und als die Gäste das Haus wieder verließen, war es schon nach Mitternacht. Als Dianne und Scott ihre Gäste zur Haustür brachten, begab sich Cole auf die Veranda.

Kurze Zeit später, kam Scott ebenfalls hinaus und ließ sich auf einem der Gartenstühle nieder. „Ach so eine Abendveranstaltung sollten wir öfter veranstalten, wir kommen so selten zusammen." Erklärte er und seufzte. „Leider fehlt mir oft die Zeit. Sie kennen das sicher auch, ich bin geschäftlich viel unterwegs."

„Ja, das ist mir nicht unbekannt."meinte Cole.

Nach einer Weile sagte Scott. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein paar Probleme hatten, nach dem Tod ihrer Frau."

Cole warf ihm einen Blick zu, und als Scott seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er schnell hinzu. „Dianne hat mir davon erzählt."

„Ach, hat sie das."meinte Cole und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, Sie sollten ihrer Frau vielleicht klarmachen, dass nicht jeder eine Therapie braucht." Scott lachte. „Ja, Sie haben leider Recht, sie möchte am liebsten jeden analysieren. Dann war unser heutiges Alkoholverbot also auch nur eine von ihren Theorien." 

„Da liegen sie richtig."Cole zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich wollte ihr nicht den Spaß verderben."

„Ach, sie hätte das verkraftet."erklärte Scott. „Aber wenn sie von einer Theorie überzeugt ist, dann läßt sie sich nicht so schnell davon abbringen."

Als Prue und Dianne in der Tür erschienen, verabschiedete sich Scott, und ging ins Haus. Dianne ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Stuhl nieder und meinte. „Bleibt doch noch ein bisschen, es ist so ein schöner Abend, ich will noch nicht schlafen gehen."

„Tut mir leid, Dianne, aber ich muss morgen schon wieder früh raus." Prue warf Cole einen Blick zu. „Im Gegensatz zu Cole." „Soll das heißen du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf?"fragte Cole mit einem Grinsen. 

„Nein, oder bist du etwa der Meinung ich hätte das nötig?"Prue sah ihn auffordernd an.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, sowas wirst du wahrscheinlich nie brauchen."

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Wieso sagst du das?" „Weil ich dich heute Abend in diesem Kleid gesehen habe."erklärte er. 

„Oh," Prue sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wo bleibt dein Sarkasmus?"

„Da ist keiner, kannst du nicht einfach ein Kompliment annehmen?" fragte Cole interessiert. „Oder ist das so schwer?"

„Hm, ich habe lange keins mehr bekommen."erklärte sie nachdenklich. 

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass die anderen sich einfach nicht trauen."meinte Cole mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln. „Also wirst du wohl fürs erste mit meinem Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Na ja warum nicht, danke!"

„Gern geschehen. Und keine Sorge, selbst im hohen Alter wird es noch genug Männer geben, die dir Komplimente machen wollen, wenn du es zulässt."teilte er ihr lächend mit. „Na hoffentlich."erklärte sie zufrienden. „Doch ich denke so gut wie du werde selbst ich mich nicht halten." Cole grinste. „Nein, ich bin etwas besonderes." „Wem sagst du das."Prue lächelte, als ihr einfiel, dass sie beide nicht alleine waren. Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah Dianne, die ihnen mit einem entzückten Lächeln zusah. Auch das noch, ärgerte sich Prue. Jetzt dachte Dianne nicht nur, dass sie Cole in Schutz nahm, nein, jetzt war sie auch noch Zeuge von dieser idiotischen Flirterei gewesen und Prue wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was in Diannes Kopf jetzt vorging. Sie musste hier schleunigst verschwinden. „Also Dianne, danke noch mal für die Einladung, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause. Cole kann ja hier bleiben, wenn er will. Gute Nacht."Sie drehte sich schleunigst um und machte sich auf den Weg, die Veranda zu verlassen. 

„Warte Prue,"hielt Cole sie auf. „Ich werde dich doch im Dunkeln nicht alleine durch die Gegend gehen lassen."

„Was soll mir denn passieren?"Fragte Prue sarkastisch. „Etwas schlimmeres als ein Dämon?"

Cole drehte sich kurz zu Dianne um, die immer noch zufrieden auf ihrem Liegestuhl saß. „Gute Nacht Dianne, wir holen Danny und sein Stoffhäschen dann morgen ab."Rief er ihr zu und beeilte sich dann hinter Prue her zu kommen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch den beleuchteten Garten zu der versteckten Tür im Zaun. Cole öffnete sie und die beiden betraten den altvertrauten Garten.

„Der ganze Weg war beleuchtet, ich hätte also wirklich keine Begleitung gebraucht."erklärte Prue grimmig und sah sich um, hier fühlte sie sich gleich um einiges besser, dieser Garten übte einfach immer wieder einen besondern Zauber auf sie aus.

Cole schloss die Tür. „Wo ist denn jetzt schon wieder das Problem?" 

„Du hast doch nur mit mir geflirtet, weil Dianne auf der Veranda saß." teilte Prue ihm mit.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich mit dir geflirtet habe?"fragte er unschuldig.

„Du hast es getan Cole, und ich weiß auch genau warum."Teilte Prue ihm mit. „Du denkst, dass ich Dianne von deinem Jobproblemen erzählt habe."

„Ach ja,"erinnerte Cole sich. „Vielen Dank, dass du Dianne davon erzählt hast."erklärte er. „Es war wirklich sehr erbaulich, als sie beim Abendessen damit herausgeplatzt ist. Aber vielleicht sollte ich froh sein, dass sie nicht auch noch mein Alkoholproblem erwähnt hat."Sie hatten unterdessen die alten Holzstufen, die zu der Veranda vor dem Haus führten erreicht und Cole ließ sich darauf nieder. „Obwohl, ich denke, das hat sie bestimmt schon getan, als sie die übrigen zu ihrer Abendgesellschaft eingeladen hat."

Prue sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Stell dich nicht so an, ist doch nett von ihr, dass sie dir gleich einen Job besorgen will."

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Ja die gute Dianne ist immer so hilfsbereit, auch wenn man sie gar nicht darum gebeten hat."

„Aber du wirst dich doch bei David Morgan melden?"Fragte Prue und setzte sich neben ihn. „Oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht."meinte Cole nachdenklich.

Prue seufzte. „Mach was du willst, aber ich würde dir raten wenigstens anzurufen, vielleicht kann er dir auch gar nicht weiterhelfen."

„Hm, versteh das nicht falsch, aber dieser David Morgan, ich weiß nicht ... er ist ein schlechter Mensch."meinte Cole nachdenklich. 

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast gerade mal fünf Minuten mit ihm geredet."

„Mehr brauche ich auch gar nicht. Ich spüre sowas gleich."erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Vielleicht hast du es früher gespürt, Cole. Aber hier gibt es keine Magie." „Bist du dir da so sicher?"Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Fühlst du hier wirklich keine Magie?" „Nein." meinte Prue sofort und merkte, dass sie bis jetzt nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Ich habe bisher nicht daran gezweifelt." „Hm, und vermisst du deine Kräfte?"fragte Cole vorsichtig. „Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Es ist ruhiger, aber ...."Prue wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und fragte stattdessen. „Vermisst du sie etwa?" 

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern, seine dämonischen Kräfte waren für ihn zum Schluss nur noch eine Last gewesen, aber dies wollte er Prue nun wirklich nicht auf die Nase binden. „Ich bin es mittlerweile irgendwie gewohnt, sie immer mal wieder zu verlieren." wich er aus. Damit hatte er Recht, aber das merkwürdige war, dass es ihm dieses Mal nicht so vorkam, als hätte er sie wirklich verloren.

„Was ich vermisse, ist nicht die Magie, sondern meine Familie."meinte Prue und seufzte, sie vermisste ihre Schwestern so sehr, sie würde gerne wissen, wie es ihnen ging, ob Piper schon ihr Kind hatte. Es war schrecklich, nicht an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu können. Paige hatte sie noch nicht einmal kennenlernen können. So ungern sie das auch zugab, Cole war die letzte Bindung zu ihrem früheren Leben. „Erzähl mir etwas von Paige."forderte sie ihn auf.

„Was?" Cole sah sie entsetzt an. 

„Ich habe meine Schwester leider nie kennengelernt, also wie ist sie so?"

„Tja also,"erklärte Cole gedehnt. „Da fragst du wirklich den Falschen, Paige und ich .... hmm wir hatten einige Probleme miteinander." „Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."teilte Prue ihm mit einem Lächeln mit. 

Cole warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Bei uns war das anderes."meinte er sofort. „Aber Paige konnte nie wirklich akzeptieren, dass ich mal ein Dämon gewesen bin."

Er merkte wie Prue ihn skeptisch betrachtete und fügte genervt hinzu. „Auch vorher nicht. Sie konnte meine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen. Ich bin also nicht objektiv, darum such dir lieber jemand anders." 

„Aber das ist ja leider das Problem, Cole, du bist der einzige, den ich fragen kann."erklärte Prue unzufrieden.

„Also okay,"erbarmte sich Cole nach einer Weile. „Sie hat manchmal einen merkwürdigen Geschmack, ich meine in Bezug auf Kleidung und Möbel. Sie ist ziemlich offen, mitfühlend und hilfsbereit, wenn es nicht gerade um Dämonen geht. Sie ist eigentlich ganz selbstbewusst, obwohl sie zu Anfang Probleme damit hatte, die Nachwuchshexe zu sein. Sie wollte ihre Kräfte nicht wahrhaben, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen ist sie mit der Situation gut zurecht gekommen. Als sie es dann schließlich akzeptiert hatte eine Hexe zu sein, wollte sie alles ausprobieren ohne erst etwas darüber zu lernen. Dabei ging dann auch einiges daneben."Cole musste bei der Erinnerung lächeln. „Piper hat sie dann sogar gezwungen bei ihr einen Test über magische Zutaten abzulegen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Prue mit einem überraschten Lächeln. „Und wie kommen sie sonst miteinander aus?" 

„Gut, denke ich. Zu Anfang hatte Piper Probleme damit, Paige zu akzeptieren. Weißt du, Piper hat sich nach deinem Tod wie eine Verrückte aufgeführt. Sie ist durch die gesamte Stadt gerannt und wollte jeden Dämon töten, der ihr über den Weg gelaufen ist, nur um sich zu rächen."

„Kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen."meinte Prue.

„Tja dabei hat sie leider keine Rücksicht auf Verluste genommen." teilte Cole ihr mit.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Arme Piper, es war bestimmt schwer für sie. Und dann musste sie auf einmal noch die älteste Schwester sein."

„Kein leichter Job, was?"fragte Cole mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, da hast du Recht."meinte Prue nachdenklich. 

„Naja jedenfalls hat Paige später sogar ihren Job aufgegeben, um unbedingt eine Superhexe zu werden, so wie du eine warst."erklärte Cole.

Prue sah ihn geschmeichelt an. „Du denkst also, dass ich eine Superhexe war?"

Cole grinste. „Nein, ich nicht. Paige hat das gedacht, sie hatte immer Angst in deinem Schatten zu stehen. Dabei hatte sie das gar nicht nötig, sie hat alles unglaublich schnell gelernt."Er warf Prue einen kurzen Blick zu. „Paige ist maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass ich in der Zwischenwelt gelandet bin."

„Dann habe ich es also ihr zu verdanken, dass du jetzt hier bist?"fragte Prue und sah ihn an. 

„Du hast Recht."meinte Cole mit einem Lächeln. „Damit hat sie mir sogar gegen ihren Willen einen Gefallen getan"

„Vielen Dank Paige,"meinte Prue sarkastisch.

Cole lachte und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ist es denn so schlimm mit mir?"

Prue hielt seinem Blick stand „Ich denke das weißt du selbst am besten."erklärte sie und stand schnell auf. „Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls schlafen."

„Gute Nacht!"meinte Cole und sah ihr hinterher. Als sie schon fast im Haus verschwunden war, rief er ihr hinterher. „Und Prue, dass mit dem Abendkleid meinte ich wirklich ernst."


	4. 4 Kapitel

**4. Kapitel**

Als am nächsten Morgen das Telefon klingelte, war Cole noch im Halbschlaf. Ein paar Minuten später hörte er, wie es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte.

„Ja? Was ist."fragte er und stand auf, um sich schnell etwas überzuziehen. Er ging zur Tür und machte sie einen Spalt breit auf. Auf der anderen Seite stand Clara Jennings mit dem Telefon in der Hand.

„Da ist eine Mrs. Swallow für sie am Telefon."teilte sie ihm missbilligend mit und übergab ihm das Telefon.

Cole nahm es überrascht entgegen und ließ sich auf dem Sessel, der am Fenster stand nieder. „Ja!"

„Mr. Turner?"fragte eine Frau. „Ich bin Isabell Swallow, ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht gestört." „Nein, keine Sorge."erklärte Cole und blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand, es war schon 9.30 Uhr, eigentlich stand er früher auf. Er musste sich unbedingt einen Wecker kaufen, aber er hatte leider kein Geld und Prue war so knauserig, vielleicht sollte er an dieser Situation wirklich etwas ändern. Er schob seine Gedanken beiseite, um zu hören, was Mrs. Swallow ihm zu sagen hatte. 

„Ich rufe im Auftrag von Mr. Wingrove an, er ist Teilhaber der Kanzlei Wingrove, Silberman und Davies. Ihm ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie einen neuen Wirkungskreis suchen, und daher würde er sich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten."

„Gerne!" meinte Cole, der sich darüber wunderte, dass sich seine Suche nach einen neuen Job so schnell herumgesprochen hatte. 

„Fein, hätten sie womöglich heute noch Zeit? Mr. Wingrove hätte heute Nachmittag um 14 Uhr einen freien Termin."

„Kein Problem das kann ich einrichten."Erklärte Cole und hörte zu, wie ihm Mrs. Swallow erklärte, wo er die Kanzlei finden konnte. Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, schaute Cole nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass David Morgan ihm so schnell einen Job besorgen könnte. Er hatte ihm noch nicht einmal seine Telefonnummer gegeben. Immer noch in Gedanken stand er auf, und musste feststellen, dass er sich ohne nachzudenken auf den Anzug gesetzt hatte, den er am Abend zuvor getragen hatte. So ein Mist, dachte er ärgerlich, dass war der einzige Anzug, den er zur Zeit besaß und jetzt würde er ihn bügeln müssen. Hoffentlich würde er Mrs. Jennings dazu bewegen können, es zu tun, dachte er genervt und beschloss, dass es vielleicht wirklich Zeit wurde, dass er wieder mal etwas Geld verdiente. 

Als Cole am Nachmittag ein Taxi bestellte, dass ihn zu seinem Termin mit Mr. Wingrove bringen sollte, stellte er erneut fest, dass es wohl unumgänglich war, wieder zu arbeiten. Er besaß noch nicht einmal ein Auto. Frustriert sah er zu Mrs. Jennings, die zufrieden vor dem Fernseher saß, um ihre Lieblingssoap zu sehen. „Aber erzählen Sie mir auf jeden Fall, welche ominöse Krankheit Helena nun hat."teilte er ihr mit und verabschiede sich von Daniel.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen alles erzählen."beruhigte ihn Mrs. Jennings. „Viel Glück bei Ihrem Gespräch."

„Danke." meinte Cole und verließ das Haus, als gerade das Taxi vorfuhr. 

Als er Minuten später das Bürohaus betrat, in dem sich die Kanzlei von Mr. Wingrove befand, kam ihm ein kalter Windstoß entgegen. Draußen war es an diesem Tag ziemlich heiß und die Klimaanlage in dem Gebäude war wohl etwas hoch eingestellt. Cole meldete sich beim Empfang und wurde in den obersten Stock geschickt. Cole betrat den gläsernen Fahrstuhl, der den Blick auf die umliegenden Gebäude frei gab.

Als der Lift oben ankam, begrüßte ihn eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem einstudierten Lächeln. Sie war nicht besonders groß und hatte ihre dunklen Haare glatt nach hinten frisiert. Sie trug ein schlichtes graues Kostüm und eine auffällige Brille. „Mr. Turner, nehme ich an."

„Erraten." meinte Cole. „und Sie sind sicher Mrs. Swallow. „Isabell Swallow."Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Kommen Sie bitte hier entlang, Mr. Wingrove erwartet Sie bereits."Erklärte sie und drehte sich geschäftig um. 

Cole folgte ihr über den mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegten Gang und wunderte sich, wie sie auf ihren hohen Hacken in solch einer Geschwindigkeit den Korridor entlang eilen konnte. Vor einer Bürotür blieben sie stehen. Mrs. Swallow betrat den Raum als erste und kündigte Cole an. Dann ließ sie ihn vorbei und verließ den Raum wieder.

Ein Mann in mittlerem Alter stand von seinem Stuhl hinter einem massiven Eichenschreibtisch auf, kam auf Cole zu und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Edward Wingrove."

„Cole Turner, ich bin erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ganz meinerseits, setzen Sie sich doch."Mr. Wingrove war groß gewachsen und hatte volle leicht ergraute Haare. Sein Teint und seine Fältchen verrieten, dass er sich viel an der frischen Luft aufhielt. Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und wartete, bis Cole sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. „Sie wundern sich sicher, dass ich mich so schnell bei Ihnen gemeldet habe, aber ich habe heute morgen David Morgan im Gericht getroffen und er hat mir von Ihnen erzählt." 

Cole nickte, obwohl er sich wunderte, wieso David Morgan ihn erwähnt hatte, die beiden hatten den gesamten Abend kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Er wusste, dass ich schon seit langem einen guten Anwalt suche." Edward Wingrove lächelte. „Ich muss Ihnen gestehen, dass ich bereits bei Ihren ehemaligem Arbeitgeber angerufen habe, und sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit immer sehr zufrieden waren und sie ungerne haben gehen lassen."

Cole sah ihn ungläubig an und versuchte seine Verblüffung zu verstecken. „Sowas hört man gerne."erklärte er mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

Selbst wenn er davon ausging, dass es die Kanzlei Jackman, Kline und Carter in dieser Realität gab, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihm ein gutes Zeugnis ausstellen würden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es an seiner Arbeit als Anwalt nichts auszusetzen gegeben hatte, war er dennoch zu den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten spurlos verschwunden, seine Unzuverlässigkeit war bekannt gewesen. Cole sah Wingrove skeptisch an. Es war ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals mit jemandem von der Kanzlei Jackman, Kline und Carter gesprochen hatte, aber warum sah er sich gezwungen zu lügen?

Wingrove nickte. „Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir im Moment nur einen Anwalt benötigen, der Routinearbeiten erledigt. Es geht hierbei vornehmlich um Vertragsrecht. Sie können es sicher schon ahnen, Verfahren wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts, unlauterem Wettbewerb, Vertragsbruch."Er sah Cole entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß das hört sich nicht sehr verlockend an, aber es ist möglich, einen Großteil Ihrer Arbeit zu Hause zu erledigen. Und ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass sich hier in Zukunft einiges ändern wird. Bei Ihren Fähigkeiten haben Sie brillante Aufstiegschancen und die Bezahlung ist auch nicht zu verachten."Er lehnte sich vor und begann etwas auf einen Zettel zu schreiben. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sich noch andere Angebote anhören wollen. Die Kanzleien dieser Stadt suchen immer gute Anwälte, aber ich will Sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Also wie wäre es hiermit." Er hielt Cole einen Zettel entgegen, auf dem eine Zahl geschrieben stand.

„Das hört sich fürs erste nicht schlecht an." meinte Cole ruhig, obwohl der Betrag weit über seinen Erwartungen lag, ja weit darüber, was ein einfacher Anwalt, der Routinearbeiten erledigen sollte, verdiente.

„Dieser Betrag bezieht sich natürlich nur auf das erste halbe Jahr, über die weitere Bezahlung werden wir dann sprechen. Zusätzlich dazu bekommen Sie einen Firmenwagen." Mr. Wingrove lächelte. „Sie könnten morgen hier anfangen. Also was sagen Sie?"

Cole lächelte, irgendetwas war faul an diesem Angebot, aber das scherte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Ein Vorschuss, ein Wagen. „Ich denke wir sind im Geschäft." 

Nachdem Mr. Wingrove Cole begeistert in seinem Team begrüßt hatte, brachte Isabell Swallow auch schon die unterschriftsreifen Verträge. Sie händigte Cole ebenfalls die Schlüssel für den Firmenwagen aus und übergab ihm einen Barscheck als Vorschuss.

Zufrieden betrat Cole eine halbe Stunde später die Tiefgarage des Gebäudes. Er hielt Ausschau nach dem Firmenwagen und stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass es sich dabei um einen brandneuen BMW handelte.

Auf seinem Weg nach Hause hielt Cole bei der erstbesten Bank an und löste den Scheck ein. Dann sah er sich um und fand neben der Bank einen Spielzeugladen. Nachdem er den halben Laden leergekauft hatte, machte er auf seinem Weg zurück zum Wagen noch in einem Delikatessladen halt.

Als Prue am Abend nach Hause kam, stolperte sie erst einmal über ein rotes Spielzeugauto. Sie sah sich überrascht um. „Was ist das denn hier, hast du einen Spielzeugladen ausgeraubt?" fragte sie Cole, der gerade aus dem Wintergarten kam.

„Nein, keine Sorge ich habe alles bezahlt und zwar nicht mit deinem Geld." teilte er ihr mit.

„Tatsächlich, denkst du nicht er ist ein bisschen jung für das rote Auto?" fragte Prue und betrachtete skeptisch die Spielsachen.

Cole zuckte die Schultern. „Er war jedenfalls sehr begeistert."

„Tatsächlich?" meinte Prue und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um ihren Neffen zu begrüßen, der gar nicht glücklich aussah. „Also ich finde er sieht nicht besonders glücklich aus." „Das liegt nur daran, dass ich ihm diesen grässlichen rosa Hasen weggenommen habe." Danny sah ihn grollend an. „Danny Schatz, dieser blöde Stoffhase ist nicht das richtige für dich." Cole hielt ihm ein grünes Stoffkrokodil hin. 

„Nimm wenigstens dies hier, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss." bat er ihn.

Doch der Junge fing an zu weinen und interessierte sich nicht für das Krokodil. Cole sah Prue grimmig an, die ihn zufrieden anlächelte. "Dieser blöde Hase war bestimmt ein Geschenk von dir." stellte er fest.

„Richtig geraten, wo hast du ihn hingelegt." fragte Prue und sah sich um, sie erblickte das Stofftier auf dem Sofa am anderen Ende des Raums. Sie ging darauf zu und brachte es Danny zurück, der sich mit einem glücklichen Lachen bei ihr bedankte.

Cole betrachtete die ganze Aktion und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verräter." meinte er leise und sah seinen Sohn wütend an. Sofort streckte Danny eine Hand nach dem grünen Stoffkrokodil aus. Als der Junge schließlich zufrieden mit seinen zwei Stofftieren im Bett lag, führte Cole Prue in das Esszimmer. Die Türen zum Garten standen offen und auf dem Tisch türmten sich die besten Delikatessen.

Prue sah Cole überrascht an. „Also jetzt sag mir endlich war los ist." forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich habe eine Job." erklärte er schlicht.

„Das ging aber schnell." meinte Prue überrascht und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Cole für sie vom Tisch gezogen hatte. 

„Ich weiß," meinte er und schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein. Zu seiner Enttäuschung sah sie weniger begeistert aus, als er erwartet hatte.

„Und woher hast du das ganze Geld?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe einen Vorschuss bekommen." erklärte er.

„Ohne überhaupt einen Tag gearbeitet zu haben?" wunderte sich Prue.

„Genau, darum heißt es ja Vorschuss!"er erzählte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Mr. Wingrove. 

Prue sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du verdienst dort so viel Geld? Was ist das denn für eine Kanzlei?"

„Ich weiß nicht, und das ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich egal." Erklärte Cole. „Ich bin schlimmeres gewohnt." Prue zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt sogar ein paar Dämonen unter den Menschen." 

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass man sie nicht töten darf."

„Was?" Prue sah von ihrem Teller auf.

„Vergiss es." Winkte Cole ab und kam zum eigentlichen Problem zurück. „Wirklich Prue, was sollen sie da schon machen? Es ist eine normale Anwaltskanzlei und du musstest gestern ja unbedingt damit anfangen, dass ich Geld verdienen soll. Ich hätte auch weiter mit Mrs. Jennings Soaps geguckt, aber jetzt bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden."

Prue sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich dachte einfach, du würdest eher etwas sinnvolles tun wollen." „Nein, wenn ich Leuten helfe, dann hilft mir das auch nicht weiter." Er sah Prue an. „Es ändert nichts an den Dingen, die ich getan habe." „Vielleicht wäre es gut um etwas Buße zu tun." schlug sie vor. „Ich bereue meine Taten und ich muss damit leben, ist das nicht Buße genug?" 


	5. 5 Kapitel

**5. Kapitel**

Als Cole am nächsten Morgen sein neues Büro betrat war, sah er sich nicht sonderlich begeistert um. Der Raum war klein und mit den einfachsten Möbeln ausgestattet. Ein winziges Fenster bot ihm keine Aussicht und ließ nur einen leichten Schimmer der morgendlichen Sonne in den Raum. Cole seufzte und ließ sich auf seinem unbequemen Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel Akten, die er bearbeiten sollte, und auf den Regalen an beiden Seiten des Raumes standen unzählige Wälzer über Vertragsrecht. Gelangweilt nahm Cole die erste Akte zur Hand. In früheren Zeiten hatte er die fachlichen Kenntnisse, die er für seine Arbeit benötigte, mit Hilfe von Magie aus den Büchern gezogen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen um zu überprüfen, ob er sich an die rechtlichen Fakten noch erinnern konnte. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren all seine Kenntnisse noch da. Er begann die Akte zu lesen und forschte in seinem Gedächtnis nach den richtigen Vorschriften für die Anträge.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Cole erst einen Bruchteil des Stapels erledigt. Genervt lehnte er sich zurück, früher war es einfacher gewesen, da hatte er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung solche Dinge erledigen können. Gelangweilt hob er seine Hand um es auszuprobieren, und sah zu seiner Verwunderung, dass sich plötzlich das Diktiergerät, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, zu füllen begann. Neben den Akten lagen auf einmal Anträge und Notizen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen beugte Cole sich nach vorne, um die erste unbearbeitete Akte zu betrachten. Er hatte es doch gespürt, dieser ganze magielose Weltkram war absoluter Mist. Er hatte gewusst, dass er noch über magische Kräfte verfügte, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz so anfühlten wie früher.

Er betrachtete den ersten neuen Antrag und stutzte. Überrascht blätterte er die Akte durch, dann sah er erneut auf den Antrag. Seufzend lehnte er sich wieder zurück. Der Antrag war kompletter Blödsinn, er konnte ihn nur in den Müll werfen. Cole schüttelte den Kopf und spulte das Diktiergerät zurück. Als er es abspielte erzählte ihm seine eigene Stimme völligen Schwachsinn, na großartig, er konnte es nur wieder löschen. Wenn jemand das hören würde, wäre er seinen Job sofort wieder los. Bedeutete das alles wirklich eine magielose Welt, oder war er einfach aus der Übung? Was es auch war, er musste sich wohl oder übel wieder selbst an die Arbeit machen.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte er erst einen Teil seiner Arbeit erledigt. Frustriert packte er die unbearbeiteten Unterlagen und seinen Laptop ein und beschloss am nächsten Tag zu Hause zu arbeiten. Er verließ sein Büro und begab sich zu seiner Sekretärin Erin Kelley, die er mit fünf anderen Anwälten teilen musste. Sie telefonierte gerade und sah ihn an, als würde er stören. Als sie ihr Privatgespräch endlich beendet hatte, wies Cole auf die fertigen Akten und das Diktierband, das er ihr auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Kümmern Sie sich bitte bis morgen darum."meinte er und teilte ihr mit, dass er sich um die restlichen Akten am nächsten Tag zu Hause kümmern würde. Erin nickte missbilligend und blickte ihm nach, bis er im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war.

Als Cole am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es später, als er angenommen hatte. Obwohl er nicht ins Büro wollte, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, so lange zu schlafen. Er zog sich schnell etwas über und beeilte sich, ins Badezimmer zu kommen. In der Küche hörte er bereits Geräusche, und er nahm an, das Prue schon aufgestanden war und mit Danny und Mrs. Jennings beim Frühstück saß. Doch als er die Tür vom Badezimmer öffnete sah er sich einer nur halb bekleideten Prue gegenüber, die gerade dabei war, sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Was soll das?"fuhr sie ihn undeutlich an und spuckte den Rest der Zahncreme ins Waschbecken.

„Du hast nicht abgeschlossen."teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Du weißt doch, dass das Schloss klemmt und wir hatten abgemacht wenigstens zu klopfen."erinnerte ihn Prue.

„Ich hatte angenommen du bist schon unten."meinte Cole und stand weiter seelenruhig in der offenen Tür und betrachtete Prue in ihrem extra kurzen Nachthemd.

„Und was soll das jetzt werden?"fragte Prue, um ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen zu reißen.

„Hm?"

„Wenn du genug von mir gesehen hast, dann mach die Tür bitte von außen zu."meinte sie kühl. „Ich würde mich gerne fertig machen."

„Kein Problem!"Cole schloss die Tür mit einem Grinsen. Und wartete draußen, bis Prue fertig war. 

Als sie das Badezimmer verließ, und ihn immer noch dort stehen sah, sah sie ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „So geht dass nicht weiter, wir brauchen ein zweites Badezimmer."

Cole sah sie zufrieden an. „Das hört sich an, als hättest du dich endgültig damit abgefunden, dass wir zusammenwohnen." 

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"fragte Prue und wollte an ihm vorbei.

Doch Cole hielt sie auf. Er wusste, dass sie eine Wahl hatte, und darum sagte er. „Danke Prue."

„Wofür? Es ist dein Haus."wiegelte sie ab. „Und darum wirst du dich auch darum kümmern, dass zuerst einmal das Schloss repariert wird." 

„Wie denn? Denkst du etwa ich bin Leo?"erkundigte er sich amüsiert.

„Keine Sorge, es besteht keine Gefahr, dich mit ihm zu verwechseln."Sie seufzte. „Na gut, ich werde jemandem Bescheid sagen, der sich sofort darum kümmern wird."

„Warum die Eile? Ich dachte du wolltest mich noch mal zufällig unter der Dusche überraschen."meinte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Träum' weiter Cole und jetzt lass mich endlich vorbei, ich muss zur Arbeit." sie quetschte sich an ihm vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. 

Cole sah Prue zufrieden hinterher, ein Geplänkel mit ihr hob seine Stimmung immer gewaltig, im Gegensatz zu der Arbeit, die unten auf ihn wartete. Er betrat das Badezimmer und sah sich das Schloss von innen genau an. Vielleicht sollte er probieren, es mit Magie zu reparieren, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber nach seinem missglückten Versuch am Tag zuvor war das vielleicht keine gute Idee. Dennoch konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Er konzentrierte sich, aber nichts geschah, er fühlte keine Magie und das Schloss sah noch genauso aus wie vorher. Vielleicht hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet, aber nein, seine Stimme war auf dem Diktiergerät gewesen und hatte ihm völligen Blödsinn erzählt, davon war er überzeugt. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das er über diese Fähigkeit nicht verfügt hatte, bis er im Wasteland sämtliche dämonischen Kräfte gesammelt hatte. Was es auch war, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Als Cole gefrühstückt hatte, sah er sich dem nächsten Problem gegenüber, er musste einen geeigneten Arbeitsplatz finden. Er beschloss den Tisch im Esszimmer zu versuchen, und legte seine Unterlagen dort ab. Er ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und versuchte mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Die Tür zum Wintergarten war offen, wo sich Mrs. Jennings und Daniel befanden. Cole musste immer wieder einen Blick auf seinen Sohn werfen und kam von seiner Arbeit ab. Außerdem schnitt ihm die Stuhllehne in den Rücken und der Esszimmertisch war zu niedrig. Er seufzte, das alles war nicht optimal, er würde für die Zukunft eine andere Lösung finden müssen.

Er hörte wie Mrs. Jennings Handy klingelte und schloss die Augen, hier würde er niemals arbeiten können. Fünf Minuten später kam eine aufgelöste Mrs. Jennings ins Esszimmer. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie dringend weg müsse.

Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Können Sie sich so lange um Danny kümmern? Ich wäre gegen Nachmittag wieder zurück."

Cole war nur allzu gerne bereit von seiner Arbeit wegzukommen und stimmte sofort zu. Zufrieden machte er es sich mit Danny im Wohnzimmer bequem. Im Fernsehen lief Mrs. Jennings Lieblingssoap und Cole hatte ihr versprochen, ihr später alles zu erzählen. Doch als gerade die erste Werbeunterbrechung begann, klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert stand Cole auf und ging barfuß zur Tür, es würde schon nichts wichtiges sein, davon war er überzeugt. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, stand ihm auf einmal Edward Wingrove gegenüber. 

„Mr. Wingrove."sagte Cole überrascht. Wollte er etwa überprüfen, ob er tatsächlich zu Hause arbeitete fragte sich Cole genervt.

„Sagen Sie doch Edward."meinte Wingrove mit einem smarten Lächeln. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie so überfalle, aber ich hätte ein dringendes Anliegen, darf ich hereinkommen." 

„Sicher." erklärte Cole und trat beiseite, um Mr. Wingrove in die Halle zu lassen. Er entschied sich, ihn ins Esszimmer zu führen, wo noch die gesamten Akten auf dem Tisch lagen. Das machte einen geschäftigeren Eindruck als der laufende Fernseher im Wohnzimmer.

„Setzen sie sich doch schon mal, ich muss noch kurz etwas erledigen." erklärte Cole und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Dort stellte er den Fernseher aus und öffnete dann die Verbindungstür zum Esszimmer, damit er Daniel beobachten konnte.

Mr. Wingrove sah ihm entgegen. „Ihr Sohn?"fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, Daniel, ich passe gerade auf ihn auf, weil unsere Haushälterin einen wichtigen Termin hat."Erklärte Cole. „Er wird nicht stören."

„Kein Problem,"meinte Wingrove lächelnd. „Ich habe selbst zwei Kinder, zwei Mädchen, sie sind aber schon älter." Cole nickte. „Also was wollen Sie von mir." „Oh ja, es ist etwas heikel. Es geht um die Tochter eines guten Freundes Donald Carey."erklärte Wingrove vorsichtig. „Amy war schon immer etwas schwierig und jetzt hat sie sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie ist vor zwei Tagen in der Nähe eines Tatortes aufgegriffen worden und jetzt ist Anklage wegen Mordes gegen sie erhoben worden."Wingrove schaute betrübt drein. „Don ist nun an mich herangetreten, er will dass unsere Kanzlei sie vertritt und da habe ich sofort an Sie gedacht." 

„An mich?"fragte Cole mehr als überrascht. „Sie kennen weder mich noch meine Arbeit."

Wingrove winkte ab „Ihr Ruf eilt ihnen voraus. Ich habe Donald schon von Ihnen erzählt und er ist einverstanden." 

Sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus, ganz bestimmt. „Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich Ihnen das abnehme."meinte Cole und schüttelte mit einem ironischen Lächeln den Kopf. „Sie haben in Ihrer Kanzlei doch bestimmt nicht nur Stümper."

Wingrove seufzte. „In unserer Kanzlei beschäftigen wir uns vornehmlich mit Wirtschaftsrecht, danach suche ich meine Kollegen aus. Strafrecht kommt bei uns an zweiter Stelle."Er sah Cole eindringlich an. „Ich irre mich selten und ich wusste einfach sofort, dass Sie der richtige Mann für diesen Fall sind. Hören Sie, die ganze Sache sieht schlecht für Amy aus, dennoch will ich ihr die bestmögliche Verteidigung zukommen lassen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich vertraue Ihnen und ich weiß, dass Sie einer Herausforderung nicht aus dem Weg gehen." Cole nickte. „Nein,"erklärte er, obwohl ihm immer noch nicht in den Kopf wollte, warum Wingrove ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte. Wingrove seufzte. „Amy will mit niemandem reden, sie hat bisher zu dem gesamten Vorgang geschwiegen. Es wird nicht leicht werden, das verspreche ich Ihnen, aber wenn Sie mir diesen Gefallen tun, dann wäre ich Ihnen unendlich dankbar."Er schaute auf den Tisch. „Und diese Akten könnten Sie dann fürs erste auch vergessen." „Hm," Cole betrachtete Wingrove nachdenklich, er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm. Dennoch erschien es ihm verlockender sich anstatt mit den Akten auf seinem Tisch mit einem Mordfall zu beschäftigen. „Ich muss erst einmal wissen, wie die Fakten in diesem Fall sind, bevor ich mich darauf einlasse." Wingrove nickte „Das ist verständlich."und legte ihm eine Akte auf den Tisch. „Das sind die Polizeiberichte. Sie sollten sie natürlich vor der Anklageerhebung lesen, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das ist nur eine Routineangelegenheit. Niemand rechnet damit das Amy gegen Kaution freigelassen wird. Dennoch ist es nötig, das sie sich heute vormittag mit Amy treffen. Ihre Anklageerhebung ist in zwei Stunden angesetzt, also bleibt uns keine Zeit." 

Cole nickte und blickte gedankenverloren ins Nebenzimmer, wo Daniel friedlich spielte.

„Ich werde organisieren, dass Sie Amy in einer Stunde im Gericht treffen können,"erklärte Wingrove und betrachtete Coles Aufzug. „Dann haben Sie noch genug Zeit, sich umzuziehen."Er lächelte Cole an. „Also sagen Sie zu?" „Einverstanden." erklärte Cole. 

„Sehr schön."meinte Wingrove und stand auf. Er nahm die Akten vom Tisch und erklärte. „Diese Unterlagen nehme ich wieder mit. Ich weiß nicht wie sich der Fall entwickeln wird, aber er soll bei Ihnen oberste Priorität haben."

Cole nickte, „Kein Problem."

Nachdem Wingrove sich verabschiedet hatte, ging Cole zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Danny. „Was mach ich jetzt nur mit dir?"fragte er den Jungen, der ihn mit großen Augen anschaute. Es war aber auch zu dumm, dass Mrs. Jennings gerade heute kurz weggemusst hatte. Tja, dann würde sich Prue eben um ihn kümmern müssen, beschloss Cole. 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Cole im Anzug und mit Danny in Prues Büro.

„Ich habe auch keine Zeit, Cole. Ich habe zu tun."teilte sie ihm gerade mit.

„Ach komm schon, bitte Prue, es ist doch nicht für lange, nur bis Mrs. Jennings wieder da ist. Dieser Termin ist wirklich wichtig." Cole sah sie flehend an, doch Prue war unerbittlich.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Chance, ich muss selbst gleich weg, ich kann ihn nicht nehmen."

Seufzend sah Cole sich um und entdeckte auf einmal Judy, die ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. „Prue hat uns gar nicht vorgestellt."erklärte er ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Cole Turner." Judy stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. „Judy Howard, angenehm."Sie lächelte. „Ich habe schon so einiges von ihnen gehört." „Ach tatsächlich."Cole sah sich nach Prue um, die mit verschränkten Armen zurückgelehnt auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl saß und keinen Ton von sich gab. „Ich hoffe nur das beste."Erklärte Cole ironisch und wandte sich wieder an Judy. 

„Ja klar."erklärte Judy.

„Gut." er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Sie hätten doch bestimmt Lust, für ein paar Stunden auf meinen Sohn aufzupassen."meinte er und es war offensichtlich, das dies nicht als Frage gemeint war.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"fragte Judy überrascht.

„So etwas sehe ich."erklärte er und gab ihr Danny auf den Arm. „Sie haben so etwas mütterliches an sich."erklärte Cole.

„Was?" Judy verschlug es die Sprache. Sie sah auf den Jungen in ihrem Arm, der sie zufrieden anlächelte.

Cole nickte. „Sehen Sie wie wohl er sich fühlt, ich habe doch gleich gesehen, dass Sie ein mütterlicher Typ sind. Okay, ich verschwinde dann."Mit einem letzten Grinsen verschwand er aus der Bürotür.

Judy starrte ihm immer noch verdattert hinterher. „Mütterlicher Typ?"Sie sah Prue kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich glaube ich bringe ihn um."

Prue lachte. „Viel Spaß, meinen Segen hast du." 

Judy setzte Daniel zurück in seinen Sitz und stellte ihn neben sich. „Na toll!"meinte sie „Wie soll ich denn arbeiten, wenn der Kleine hier ist?"fragte sie Prue wütend.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da musst du dich nicht bei mir beklagen."

„Aber ich habe doch keine Ahnung von Kindern."meinte Judy unsicher. 

„Er ist eigentlich ganz lieb, du weißt doch, was für ein pflegeleichtes Kind er ist. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern." teilte Prue ihr grinsend mit.

„Ja ist ja schon gut. Ich kriege das schon irgendwie hin. Wird schon nicht so schwer sein."meinte Judy, deren Ärger auf Cole schnell verflogen war. Nun sah sie Prue aufmerksam an. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass er so attraktiv ist."

„Findest du?"fragte Prue gelangweilt.

„Natürlich, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Typ ist er jedenfalls nicht."

Judy grinste. „Bist du dir da so sicher?"

Prue sah sie verwundert an. „Absolut, ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut. Außerdem war er mal mit meiner Schwester zusammen." 

„Na und?"für Judy, die keine Geschwister hatte, war dies kein akzeptabler Grund. Sie sah zu Danny hinüber, der mit seinem Mobile über dem Sitz spielte. „Meine Oma hat immer gesagt, Männer mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen sich gefährlich."

Prue lächelte. „Da hatte sie bei Cole sogar vollkommen Recht. Und das ist einer von tausend Gründen, die Finger von ihm zu lassen." 

Als Cole das Gerichtsgebäude betrat, hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit den Polizeibericht zu beschäftigen. Es hatte länger gedauert, das Gebäude zu erreichen, als er gedacht hatte, und nun war es dafür zu spät. Seine neue Mandantin wartete bereits auf ihn. Als Cole den kleinen Raum betrat, in den der Beamte ihn führte, saß eine junge Frau dort hinter einem Tisch. Sie blickte nicht auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. Der Beamte, verließ wieder den Raum und Cole setzte sich Amy gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Hallo, ich bin Cole Turner und wenn sie wollen bin ich ihr Rechtsanwalt."

Die junge Frau blickte auf und Cole sah einen tiefen Schmerz in ihren Augen. Sie sah jünger aus, als er gedacht hatte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Unterlagen stellte er fest, dass sie gerade erst 20 Jahre alt geworden war, doch die junge Frau ihm gegenüber sah aus wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das ihr ungekämmt über die Schultern fiel und sie war sehr blass. Ihre grünen Augen betrachteten ihn eingehend und ihm kam es vor, als würde sie damit bis in sein tiefstes Inneres blicken, kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

Plötzlich sah sie ihn überrascht an und nickte. „Gut."meinte sie leise und hielt ihm ihre schmale Hand entgegen. „Amy Lavreux."

Cole nahm ihre kalte Hand und sah überrascht auf seine Akte. „Lavreux? Hier steht Sie heißen Carey."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist der Name meines Stiefvaters, er hat mich adoptiert, aber ich benutze lieber den Namen meiner Mutter." Erklärte sie und sah ihn auf einmal herausfordernd an. 

„Okay," meinte Cole, na das war doch schon mal eine Neuigkeit, Edward Wingroves alter Freund und seine Stieftochter, schienen wohl kein so gutes Verhältnis zu haben. Aber das war im Moment nicht so wichtig, darum könnte er sich später kümmern. „Also Amy, ich darf dich doch Amy nennen?"

Sie nickte und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und wie soll ich Sie nennen?"

„Wie du willst, du kannst Cole zu mir sagen oder Mr. Turner, wenn dir das lieber ist."Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und wandte sich dann endlich der Akte zu. „Gegen dich wird Anklage wegen Mordes erhoben, wofür bekennst du dich?"Cole sah auf und spürte wie sie zögerte. 

Dann meinte sie vorsichtig. „Nicht schuldig?"

Es hörte sich an, wie eine Frage, aber Cole ignorierte das. „Gut," meinte er. „Der Prozess wird wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Monaten stattfinden, aber ich befürchte, dass du nicht auf Kaution freikommen wirst."

„Ich weiß."erklärte sie äußerlich völlig ruhig. „Damit habe ich mich schon abgefunden."

Cole sah sie überrascht an. Er hatte grob die Fakten überflogen und bat sie nun ihm zu erzählen, was in der Nacht des Mordes geschehen war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht darüber reden."

„Amy." Cole sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich bin dein Anwalt, ich muss wissen, was passiert ist, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen."Amy schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf und starrte auf den Tisch. „Du weißt doch, dass ich alles was du mir sagst für mich behalten werde, nichts davon wird diesen Raum verlassen. Und selbst wenn du schuldig bist, ist das für mich nicht von Bedeutung."

Sie blickte auf und sah ihn fest an. „Sie denken also, dass ich schuldig bin?" 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."wiegelte er ab.

„Nein aber gedacht."sie sah ihn traurig an. „Wie kann es Ihnen egal sein, ob ich schuldig bin oder nicht? Wie können Sie überhaupt jemanden verteidigen, der schuldig ist?" Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder hat das Recht auf eine Verteidigung."erklärte er lasch. „Bitte erzähl mir, was passiert ist, ich muss es wissen, um eine Verteidigung aufbauen zu können." Sie blickte wieder auf den Tisch. „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht, das ist alles, was sie wissen müssen." Cole seufzte, er versuchte es noch eine ganze Weile, aber er bekam aus Amy nichts heraus. 

Schließlich blickte er frustriert auf die Akte. „Na gut, dann les ich mir eben durch, was hier steht."erklärte er.

Amy sah ihn erschrocken an. „Sie haben noch nicht einmal die Akte gelesen?"

„Nein, dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit, Mr. Wingrove kam gerade mal vor einer Stunde zu mir."

Amy lächelte traurig. „Sie sind kein besonders guter Anwalt, irgendwie wusste ich das gleich." Cole sah sie verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"fragte er entrüstet. 

Amy zuckte die Schultern. „Es war mir klar, dass mein Stiefvater mir den schlechtesten Anwalt aussucht, den es in Mr. Wingroves Kanzlei gibt. Der Schein ist gewahrt und ich lande für immer im Gefängnis, oder noch schlimmer, ein Problem für ihn weniger."

Cole blickte sie überrascht an und konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie damit Recht haben könnte. Aber wenn Mr. Wingrove und Amys Stiefvater dachten, sie hatten einen Versager für Amys Verteidigung engagiert, dann hatten sie sich geschnitten. Er grinste Amy bösartig an. „Die beiden werden sich noch wundern," erklärte er grimmig. „Keine Sorge, wir werden es ihnen schon zeigen, aber dazu musst du mir helfen."Er sah sie eindringlich an, doch Amy gab keinen Laut von sich. „Überleg es dir, heute können wir sowieso nichts weiter unternehmen."Erklärte er ihr und stand auf. Er nahm seine Akte und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde zur Anklageerhebung wieder." teilte er ihr mit und verließ den Raum. 

Draußen angekommen war er immer noch wütend, was hatte sich dieser Wingrove nur dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nie bei seiner Kanzlei in San Francisco angerufen und sich nur auf den Bericht von David Morgan verlassen. Ein arbeitsloser Rechtsanwalt, der laut Diannes Aussagen Alkoholprobleme hatte, kam ihm gelegen. Tja, Edward da hast du wohl den Fehler deines Lebens gemacht dachte Cole ärgerlich. Er suchte sich einen ruhigen Ort, um endlich die Akte zu lesen.

Als er damit fertig war, verstand er nicht, wieso sich Wingrove überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen in seinen Augen unfähigen Rechtsanwalt zu suchen, der Fall war eindeutig. In der Nacht zum ersten Mai war Adam Boucher auf einem ehemaligen nicht mehr genutzten Plantagenbesitz auf einer einsamen Lichtung mit einem Stich ins Herz ermordet worden. Die Waffe war ein Messer und unglücklicherweise befanden sich darauf nur Fingerabdrücke von Amy. Neben ihm fand man eine blutgetränkte Bluse, die Amy gehörte. Sie selbst war auf dem Grundstück aufgegriffen worden, als sie wie von Sinnen durch die Gegend irrte. Auf ihrer Kleidung befanden sich ebenfalls Blutspuren des Opfers. Und als wäre dies nicht schon genug, war Adam Boucher auch noch ein Heiliger. Er hatte Theologie studiert und arbeitete nun bei einer der hiesigen Kirchengemeinden, wo er das Amt des Priesters übernehmen sollte.

Cole sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es Zeit war, sich in den Gerichtssaal zu begeben, in Kürze würde Amys Anhörung beginnen und er wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Er eilte durch die Gänge und traf zu seinem Missfallen David Morgan der ebenfalls vor dem Gerichtsaal wartete.

„Mr. Turner wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."meinte er mit einem starren Lächeln.

„Das tun Sie, Mr. Morgan."

„Nun, dass wir uns so bald vor Gericht wiedertreffen werden. Wer hätte das gedacht?"fragte er spöttisch. 

„Ja, was für eine Überraschung."Cole lächelte gezwungen, gegen Morgan anzutreten, um Amy Carey Lavreux zu verteidigen, die wie es aussah nicht besonders gute Chancen hatte, aus der Sache als Unschuldige hervorzugehen, war so ziemlich das allerletzte, was er sich gewünscht hätte. Das hatte dieser selbstzufriedene Lackaffe doch sicher irgendwie eingefädelt.

„Möge der Bessere gewinnen,"erklärte Morgan, als ihr Fall aufgerufen wurde. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es bei diesem Wettkampf wohl keine Chancengleichheit gibt."

Morgan betrat den Gerichtssaal und Cole sah ihm wütend hinterher, wie gerne hätte er diesem Mistkerl eine verpasst. Erneut hatte er seine bösartige Ausstrahlung gespürt. Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, das konnte kein Irrtum sein. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken ging er zu seinem Platz. Als Amy hereingeführt wurde und neben ihm Platz nahm, stellte er zu seiner Verwunderung fest, dass von ihr keinerlei böse Schwingungen ausgingen. Er sah sie an und wusste auf einmal felsenfest, dass sie trotz der Beweise diesen Mord nicht begangen hatte. Er musste es nur noch beweisen.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, auch wenn er an diesem Tage nichts würde ausrichten können, Morgan, Wingrove und Carey würden sich noch wundern.


	6. 6 Kapitel

**6. Kapitel**

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Prue vor dem Gerichtsgebäude inmitten einer Medienmasse. Zahlreiche Fotografen und Reporter hatten sich versammelt, um über den spektakulären Mord an einem Geistlichen zu berichten. Prue sah sich um und wartete auf ihre Kollegin Vivian, die als Reporterin vor Ort war. Sie erblickte sie sofort, als sie auf ihren hohen Stöckelschuhen, die sie trotz ihrer Größe von 1,78 trug, durch die Menge schritt. Prue und Vivian waren nicht die besten Freundinnen, nach Prues Meinung war die junge Frau zu sehr von sich eingenommen. Sie kam aus einer der reichsten Familien von New Orleans und hatte ihren Job nur den Beziehungen ihrer Familie zu verdanken. Und obwohl es weitaus fähigere Reporter bei der Zeitung gab, zweifelte niemand daran, dass Vivian die Karriereleiter im Sprung nach ober klettern würde.

„Prue, da bist du ja endlich."erklärte Vivian, als wäre nicht sie es gewesen, die zu spät gekommen war. „Wir müssen endlich ins Gebäude, sonst verpassen, wir noch etwas."Sie stürmte durch die Menge und Prue folgte ihr in einigem Abstand.

Einige Minuten später waren sie endlich im Gebäude angekommen. Auch hier warteten bereits zahlreiche Medienvertreter, die sich gerade auf einen Polizisten stürzten. Prue und Vivan blieb keine andere Wahl, als am Rand zu warten und zuzusehen, wie der Mann sich gekonnt an den Reportern vorbeischlängelte und auf sie zukam. Zu Prues Überraschung erkannte sie in dem mittelgroßen Mann mit den kurzen braunen Haaren Paul Hennen. „Paul"meinte sie überrascht, „seit wann bist du wieder in der Stadt?"

Der Polizist blickte auf und ein Lächeln erstrahlte in seinem Gesicht. „Prue, wie schön dich wieder zu treffen,"meinte er, doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte Vivian ihm bereits ihr Aufnahmegerät unter die Nase gehalten, augenscheinlich übte sie schon für ihre zukünftigen Auftritte im Fernsehen. „Sie haben also die Leiche gefunden?"

Paul sah sie irritiert an. „Kein Kommentar."erklärte er steif und wandte sich wieder Prue zu. „Ich wollte mich schon bei dir melden, aber ...."

Doch so leicht ließ sich Vivian nicht abdrängen. „Handelt es sich Ihrer Meinung nach um einen Ritualmord an Geistlichen?" 

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits, dass ich Ihnen keine Fragen beantworten kann."erklärte er strikt.

Vivian zuckte die Schultern. „Jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an." meinte sie empört.

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür des Gerichtssaales und die Angeklagte wurde herausgeführt. Vivian ließ sofort von Paul ab und fuhr Prue an. „Prue, so geht das nicht, Privatgespräche gehören in deine Freizeit. Wir brauchen Fotos."

Prue warf Paul einen vielsagenden Blick zu und stürzte sich mit Vivian in die Menge.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie wieder vor dem Gerichtsgebäude und Vivian schaute unglücklich drein, sie hatte bisher nichts spektakuläres in Erfahrung bringen können, was ihr gar nicht gefiel. Paul Hennen und Judys Freund Robert hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt und Robert hatte Vivian deutlich klargemacht, dass weder er noch Robert ihr als Polizisten irgendeine Fragen beantworten würden.

Prue blickte zurück zum Ausgang und sah plötzlich noch ein bekanntes Gesicht aus dem Gerichtsgebäude kommen. „Cole," meinte sie überrascht, „was machst du denn hier?"

Cole erblickte sie ebenfalls und kam auf sie zu. Die Anklageerhebung war genauso verlaufen, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Amy war nicht gegen Kaution freigekommen und David Morgan hatte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen den Saal verlassen. Immer noch ein wenig frustriert erklärte er „Arbeiten, was sonst."

Bevor Prue darauf antworten konnte, war schon Vivian zur Stelle und hielt Cole ihr Aufnahmegerät vors Gesicht. „Sind Sie der Anwalt von Amy Carey?"

Cole schaute sie verblüfft an. „Haben Sie kein Mikrofon, oder sind Sie nicht vom Fernsehen?" „Nein ich bin von der schreibenden Zunft."erklärte Vivian. 

„Oh, tut mir leid, aber ich gebe grundsätzlich nur den wichtigen Leuten Interviews."meinte Cole mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin wichtig, und ich werde sicher bald im Fernsehn sein."Erklärte Vivian pikiert.

Cole betrachtete sie eingehend. „Daran habe ich keine Zweifel, Sie kommen mir jetzt schon so bekannt vor, kann ich Sie schon mal irgendwann im Fernsehen gesehen haben?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Vivian sich geschmeichelt fühlte. „In der Tat ist meine Familie in den hiesigen Medien sehr präsent, und ich bin bei vielen Galaveranstaltungen dabei."

„Und dabei sind Sie mir bestimmt aufgefallen. Wie war doch gleich Ihr Name?"erkundigte sich Cole.

„Vivian Wingrove." „Sind Sie etwa mit Edward Wingrove verwandt?"Fragte Cole überrascht. 

„Er ist mein Vater, kennen Sie ihn?"fragte sie Cole, als ob es unmöglich war, ihn nicht zu kennen.

Cole nickte „Cole Turner, ich arbeite für ihn." 

Jetzt war es an Vivian überrascht zu sein. „Tatsächlich? Ich habe Sie noch nie in seiner Kanzlei gesehen."Sie lächelte und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Und Sie wären mir bestimmt aufgefallen."

Neben ihr verdrehte Prue die Augen.

„Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange dort."klärte Cole Vivian auf.

„Ach so, trotzdem überrascht es mich, dass ein Anwalt meines Vaters Donald Careys Tochter vertritt."

„Ja?" Cole sah sie interessiert an. „Mir hat er gesagt, dass Donald ein alter Freund von ihm ist." Vivian nickte. „Das stimmt, und das schon seit der Schulzeit. Aber Amy, nun ja, Sie wissen schon." „Was?" „Ich meine sie ist ja ihre Mandantin und Sie haben sicher auch schon bemerkt, wie merkwürdig sie ist." „Hm." meinte Cole nichtssagend. „Sie kennen sie also näher?" „Nein das eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn wir uns, durch die Freundschaft unserer Väter, getroffen haben, dann war sie schon immer anders, ....schwierig eben, aber dass sie diesen Priester erstochen hat..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also das hätte ihr trotzdem niemand zugetraut." 

„Hatte sie denn irgendwas gegen die Kirche?"Fragte Cole schnell, erfreut darüber, dass Vivan so redselig war.

„Nein, so viel ich weiß nicht. Obwohl sie als Katholikin kaum in die Kirche gegangen ist, erst in letzter Zeit hat man sie dort öfter angetroffen."Erklärte Vivian, als sie hinter sich jemanden nach ihr rufen hörte. „Oh, die Pflicht ruft."Sie lächelte ihn kokett an. „Aber ich nehme an, wir laufen uns sicher bald wieder über den Weg Mr. Turner."

„Das will ich doch hoffen Miss Wingrove."erklärte er charmant.

Als Vivian verschwunden war, wandte sich Cole wieder an Prue. „Eine Kollegin von dir?"

„Kann man so sagen, obwohl es mir so vorkam, als habe Vivian vergessen, wer hier eigentlich der Reporter ist."teilte Prue ihm trocken mit. „Tja, gut für mich."meinte Cole grinsend. 

„Und du bist wirklich der Anwalt von Amy Carey?"Fragte sie überrascht.

„So ist es, traust du mir so einen Fall etwa nicht zu?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wundert mich einfach, dass Wingrove dir sofort diesen Fall gegeben hat." 

„Ja sein Vertrauen in mich ist überwältigend."erklärte er ironisch.

„Er kennt dich eben noch nicht so lange wie ich."meinte Prue spöttisch. „Hast du schon das Schloss vom Badezimmer repariert?"

„Nein Prue, wie sollte ich? Sehe ich aus, wie der geborene Handwerker?" „Du solltest es ja nicht selbst reparieren, sondern jemanden anrufen, der sich darum kümmert."Klärte Prue ihn auf. 

„Ich war beschäftigt, wie du siehst. Außerdem wolltest du das übernehmen, denn du bist ja der Meinung, dass es so dringend ist."erinnerte er sie.

„Du hast doch heute morgen gesehen, wie dringend es ist."meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Also mir hat es gefallen."Erklärte Cole und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. 

Prue sah ihn genervt an. „Aber mir nicht."

Neben ihnen räusperte sich Paul. „Wir müssen wieder aufs Revier."Erklärte er reserviert.

„Ach ja Paul, Robert das ist...."Begann Prue, doch Paul unterbrach sie schroff.

„Wir sind uns bereits vor Gericht begegnet."

„Stimmt, sie sind die Polizisten, die zuerst am Tatort eingetroffen sind." erinnerte sich Cole.

Robert nickte. „Ja, und es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick."

„Bobby, wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen."erinnerte Paul seinen Kollegen erneut.

„Sie wollen zurück aufs Revier?"fragte Cole und sah ihn interessiert an, als Robert nickte, fügte er hinzu. „Gut da komme ich gleich mit. Ich wollte mir heute sowieso noch das Beweismaterial ansehen."Cole wandte sich wieder an Prue. „Nimmst du Daniel mit nach Hause, oder soll ich nachher noch bei dir im Büro vorbeikommen?"

„Nein das ist nicht nötig, Judy hat Danny sicher längst von Mrs. Jennings abholen lassen, falls die beiden es überhaupt so lange miteinander ausgehalten haben." 

Robert sah sie verblüfft an. „Judy ist freiwillig Babysitterin?"

Prue grinste. „Tja Cole hat sie überrumpelt, er fand, dass sie der richtige Typ dazu ist, sie hätte so eine mütterliche Ausstrahlung." „Judy? Oh Gott, ein Wunder, dass sie lebend aus dem Büro herausgekommen sind."Robert brach in schallendes Lachen aus. „Sie sollten sich in nächster Zeit lieber nicht in ihrer Nähe aufhalten, sonst sind Sie ein toter Mann." 

„Keine Sorge, das haben schon viele probiert, aber irgendwie scheint es nie so richtig zu funktionieren."erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Kommen Sie,"meinte Robert, nachdem er erneut Pauls auffordernden Blick gesehen hatte. „Auf dem Weg zum Revier werde ich Sie über Judy und ihre Beziehung zu Kindern aufklären."

Die drei Männer verließen den Platz und Prue sah sich nach Vivian um, die fünf Minuten später endlich wieder auftauchte. „Oh ist er schon weg?"Fragte sie enttäuscht. 

„Wer denn?"

„Na dieser nette, attraktive Anwalt."Vivian blickte sich um. „Wie schade. Aber du kennst ihn, nicht wahr?" „Na ja kennen ist zu viel gesagt."meinte Prue. „Wieso interessiert er dich?" 

„Rein geschäftlich."Vivian sah sie auffordernd an. „Also wer ist er und woher kennst du ihn? Ist er verheiratet?"

„Ich dachte dein Interesse ist rein geschäftlich."meinte Prue spöttisch.

„Ach Prue, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, was weißt du über ihn?"

Prue seufzte, plötzlich hatte sie Zweifel, ob diese ganze Sache mit dem Zusammenwohnen wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Allein die Vorstellung, Vivian Wingrove früh morgens am Frühstückstisch anzutreffen oder noch schlimmer im Badezimmer, schlug ihr auf den Magen. „Er war mal mit meiner Schwester verheiratet. Aber das ist vorbei und jetzt ist er nach New Orleans gezogen."Sie sah Vivian eindringlich an. „Aber wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich die Finger von ihm lassen, er ist nie über meine Schwester hinweggekommen." „Wahrscheinlich hat er bisher nur noch nicht die richtige Frau getroffen."erklärte Vivian selbstbewusst. „Hast du seine Telefonnummer." „Nein" erwiderte Prue, ohne rot zu werden. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass Vivian nie herausfinden würde, dass Cole und sie in einem Haus wohnten. 

Doch dies konnte Vivian nicht abschrecken. „Egal,"erklärte sie. „er arbeitet schließlich für meinen Vater, da dürfte das kein allzu großes Problem sein."

Als Cole mit Robert und Paul das Polizeirevier betrat, verabschiedete Paul sich sofort von ihnen. Cole sah im nachdenklich hinterher. Er hatte auf dem ganzen Weg keinen Ton von sich gegeben. „Ist der immer so wortkarg, oder hat er irgendetwas gegen mich."erkundigte er sich bei Robert.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und führte Cole den Flur entlang zur Asservatenkammer. „Es ist wegen Prue, er wusste nicht, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist. Und mir ist es übrigens auch neu."

Cole sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommen sie denn darauf, Prue ist mit niemanden zusammen." 

„Und was ist mit ihnen?"erkundigte sich Robert.

„Mit mir?"Cole sah ihn irritiert an. „Wir wohnen zusammen aber das ist auch schon alles."erklärte er.

Robert blieb stehen und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das kam mir vorhin aber ganz anders vor. So vertraut, wie sie miteinander umgegangen sind."

„Wir kennen uns schon lange, und haben so einiges miteinander durchgemacht. Mehr ist da wirklich nicht."Schon allein der Gedanke daran war lachhaft, überlegte sich Cole. 

„Also kann ich Paul sagen, dass er sich Hoffnungen machen kann?"wollte Robert wissen.

Cole warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und zögerte mit der Antwort. Vielleicht war das mit dem Zusammenwohnen doch keine so gute Idee, allein der Gedanke, dass dieser steife Griesgram Paul Hennen in seinem Haus ein- und ausgehen würde.... 

Robert bemerkte Coles Zögern und interpretierte es augenscheinlich falsch. „Wusste ich es doch."meinte er grinsend. „Aber Prue ist ja auch eine tolle Frau, wenn ich nicht schon vergeben wäre." Er öffnete die Tür zur Asservatenkammer. „Also hier wären wir."

Cole betrat den Raum und eine Beamtin erschien, bevor Cole Robert über seinen Irrtum aufklären konnte. Kurze Zeit später saß er an einem Tisch und eine Kiste mit den Beweismitteln lag vor ihm. Er sah eine blutbefleckte Bluse, die allem Anschein nach Amy gehörte. Die Blutproben im Labor hatten ergeben, dass es das Blut des Opfers war. In einer Plastiktüte lag schließlich die Mordwaffe. Cole nahm sie vorsichtig heraus und stoppte plötzlich. Aber das war doch unmöglich, er betrachtete das Messer eingehend und war sich absolut sicher, es war die Athame eines Dämons.

Als Prue am Abend nach Hause kam, machte sich Mrs. Jennings gerade zum Gehen bereit. „Prue, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute solche Umstände gemacht habe."entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ist schon okay, es tat Judy ganz gut."meinte Prue lächelnd. „Und eigentlich war es ja auch nur Coles Schuld."sie sah sich um. „Wo ist er überhaupt?" „Oh er sucht auf dem Dachboden nach einem passenden Schreibtisch." erklärte Mrs. Jennings geschäftig. „Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los." Prue verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging langsam die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Der Dachboden war düster und vollgestellt mit alten Möbel- und Erinnerungsstücken. Es war staubig und heiß dort, aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihn bisher kaum betreten. Außerdem erinnerte er sie trotz der Unterschiede zu sehr an zuhause. 

Als Prue die Tür öffnete sah sie, dass Cole die Fenster geöffnet hatte. Helles Licht schien in den Raum und der Staub wirbelte in der Luft, trotzdem war es hier oben immer noch drückend heiß. In der Mitte des Raumes saß Danny auf seiner Decke und spielte mit einem undefinierbaren Spielzeug. Als er sie erblickte sah er sie freudestrahlend an. Prue ließ sich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder und Danny gab begeisterte Laute von sich.

Cole, der gerade einen Schrank inspiziert hatte, drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Du bist schon wieder da? Wie spät ist es?"

„Zeit zum Abendessen."erklärte Prue und wandte sich an ihren Neffen. „Na Danny, hast du Judys Aufsicht gut überlebt?"

Cole kam zu ihnen herüber und kniete sich hin. Er hatte das Gefühl als müsse er etwas klarstellen „Du weisst doch, dass ich ihn nicht einfach jedem geben würde, ich dachte nur sie ist deine Kollegin und ich musste ins Gericht und...."

Prue sah zu ihm auf, wie kam er nur auf die Idee, dass er ihr das erklären müsse. Trotz allem wusste sie, dass er Danny nie einer Gefahr aussetzten würde. „Ist schon gut."meinte sie ruhig. „Ich weiß doch wie viel er dir bedeutet." „Ja das tut er."Cole setzte sich hin und sah den kleinen Jungen an, er war alles für ihn. „Trotzdem ist er schon einmal wegen mir gestorben." Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Es war doch nicht deine Schuld, soviel ich weiß warst du da gerade kurzzeitig tot." 

„Hm!" Cole sah sie nachdenklich an und ergriff schließlich die Gelegenheit, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon lange beschäftigt hatte. „Wie ist er gestorben Prue?"

„Du weißt es nicht?"fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein, woher? Wie du bereits festgestellt hast, war ich da bereits tot, oder besser im Wasteland." Prue sah ihn verwundert an, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Phoebe und er nie darüber geredet hatten. Aber was wusste sie schon, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was da unten los gewesen war. Schließlich meinte sie. „Durch seine dämonischen Kräfte hat er die Seherin, einige hochrangige Dämonen und schließlich sich selbst getötet." „Du hast dieses Miststück umgebracht?"Cole lächelte seinen Sohn zufrieden an, er konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar er ihm war. Wenn er ihn nicht schon so lieben würde, dann würde er es jetzt tun. „Du hast für mich Rache geübt, das werd' ich dir nie vergessen."Da hatten der Seherin ihre Seherischen Kräfte wohl nicht viel genutzt, dachte er hämisch und erklärte nachdenklich. „Wenn ich ihr bloß nie begegnet wäre." 

„Was wäre dann gewesen?"Prue sah ihn interessiert an.

„Tja, was wäre dann gewesen, Prue? Dann hätte die Quelle mit Hilfe des schwarzen Nichts wahrscheinlich deine Schwestern getötet."

„Wirklich?" Frage Prue skeptisch.

„Ja, aber was soll's es ist ja nicht passiert. Und als Dank dafür bin ich schließlich hier."meinte er und grinste Prue an. Dann sah er wieder seinen Sohn an. „Trotzdem bin ich für seinen Tod verantwortlich." „Du musst doch nicht alle Schuld der Welt auf dich nehmen. Halt dich an deine wirklichen Untaten, da gibt es schon mehr als genug woran du die Schuld trägst." 

„Meinst du?"fragte Cole und warf ihr einen gelangweilten Blick zu.

„Ja, aber wider besseren Wissens, vertraue ich darauf, dass du daraus gelernt hast, und schließlich leben wir jetzt in einer dämonenfreien Welt."erinnerte ihn Prue.

„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?"er blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Meinst du wirklich dieser Engel war in der Lage uns in eine dämonenfreie Welt zu verfrachten? Wie hat er das denn angestellt?"

Prue musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich darüber noch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht hat. „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich habe es einfach akzeptiert, und das solltest du auch, wie kommst du überhaupt plötzlich darauf?" Cole lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe mir doch heute auf der Polizeiwache die Tatwaffe angesehen, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es handelt sich um ein Ritualmesser." „Eine Athame?"fragte Prue überrascht. 

Cole nickte. „Und sie gehörte einem Dämon, die Gravuren auf dem Griff und der Klinge sind eindeutig. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Amy nicht in der Lage war, so einen Mord zu begehen, ganz egal was die Beweise sagen."

„Du meinst also, dass ein Dämon diesen Geistlichen getötet hat?"fragte Prue skeptisch, sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es in dieser Welt Dämonen gab und gab zu bedenken. „Der Mörder hätte die Waffe auch irgendwo kaufen oder finden können. Du wirst mir sicher zustimmen müssen, wenn ich sage, dass Dämonen ihre Athamen immer mal wieder verlieren, oder?" 

„Sicher, das weiss ich aus Erfahrung, aber trotzdem beantwortet das nicht meine Frage, wieso eine dämonische Athame hier auftaucht."

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie zufällig irgendwie in diese Welt gelangt."erklärte sie. 

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht nur das."Er drehte sich um und nahm ein Buch aus dem Schrank hinter ihm. „Hier," meinte er und hielt es Prue hin. „Das habe ich gerade in der untersten Schublade gefunden."

Prue nahm das Buch neugierig entgegen und schlug es auf. Sie begann zu lesen, doch schon nach den ersten Worten stoppte sie und blickte überrascht auf. „Das ist ein Buch des Schattens."stellte sie ungläubig fest. 

„Ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte es mich mal wieder in ein Hexenhaus verschlagen."Erklärte Cole genervt und wies auf den Schrank „Da hinten ist so eine Art Altar mit all den üblichen Utensilien, Räuchergefäß, Kräuter, Amulette," begann Cole mit der Aufzählung, während Prue interessiert in dem Buch herumblätterte.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber hier muss wirklich einmal eine Hexe gelebt haben."sie blickte auf. „Meinst du, dass das die alte Mrs. Turner gewesen ist?"

„Ganz bestimmt,"erklärte Cole mit ironischem Tonfall. „meine Vor- oder besser Nachfahrin war ganz sicher eine Hexe." 

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du gar nicht mit ihr verwandt warst? Sie haben es nur so gedreht, damit du das Haus erben konntest." erinnerte Prue ihn und stand auf, um sich den Altar anzuschauen.

„Stimmt auch wieder, trotzdem ist es merkwürdig."erklärte Cole unterdessen gelassen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Warum ist mir das nur nicht aufgefallen, als ich das letzte Mal hier war?" wunderte sie sich.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich nehme an, du wolltest es nicht sehen."

„Also gibt oder gab es auch hier Magie."überlegte Prue und sah Cole an. „Fühlst du etwas?" Cole betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er hatte noch zu gut in Erinnerung, wie sich ihre Schwestern ihm gegenüber verhalten hatten. In ihren Augen waren dämonische Kräfte mit „böse" gleichzusetzen. Ob ihre einfache Regel richtig war oder nicht hatte sie dabei nicht interessiert. Doch Prue wusste offensichtlich nicht was geschehen war, daher erklärte er vorsichtig. „Ich spüre irgendetwas, aber ich kann sie nicht anwenden."Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Und du?" Prue kam wieder herüber und setzte sich hin. „Also ich spüre nichts, aber das muss nichts heißen." „Vielleicht solltest du mal einen dieser Zaubersprüche aus dem Buch ausprobieren."schlug Cole vor. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht für mich bestimmt."meinte Prue und blätterte unschlüssig in dem Buch. Schließlich schlug sie es energisch zu. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, ob hier Magie existierte. Das erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihr altes Leben, und das war unerträglich. Sie vermisste ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihr Zuhause so schon mehr als genug. Doch wenn sie auch noch ohne ihre Schwestern gegen das Böse kämpfen sollte - dazu war sie nicht bereit. „Sie haben mir gesagt hier ist keine Magie." erklärte sie unmissverständlich.

„Sicher und darum mussten sie uns auch unbedingt nach New Orleans schicken. Wach auf Prue, diese Stadt ist berühmt für Voodoo. Viele praktizieren hier auch heute noch den Voodoo-Kult. Ich meine hier gibt es sogar ein Voodoo Museum."

„Ich habe mich bisher kaum mit Voodoo beschäftigt, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich Magie wieder in meinem Leben haben will. Gut, es war ein Teil von mir, ich bin eine Hexe aber ...."Sie sah zu Danny hinüber und Cole folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ich bin auch nicht wild darauf, das kannst du mir glauben, aber es ist doch besser, wenn wir es vorher wissen und uns schützen können." Er machte eine Pause. „Vor allem Danny."

Prue schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Er hat all seine Kräfte verloren, da bin ich mir sicher. Es ist nichts böses mehr in ihm." „Ich weiß, trotzdem kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein."Cole blickte seinen Sohn an. „Und manchmal hat man keine andere Wahl, man wird nicht immer gefragt. Ich hoffe er wird nie in solch eine Lage kommen." „Wieso sollte er Cole?"fragte Prue, obwohl ihr das überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah wollte sie sich keine Gedanken über Dannys dämonischen Gene machen. Sie machte sich so schon genug Sorgen und hatte mehr als genug Probleme. Sie musste alleine ohne ihre Familie zurechtkommen, denn obwohl sie es gewohnt war alles alleine zu schaffen, hatte sie trotzdem immer auf den Rückhalt ihrer Familie bauen können. Und der einzige, der davon übrig geblieben war, war Danny, aber der war noch ein Baby und brauchte ihren Schutz. Und dann war da noch Cole ..... 

Dieser zuckte gerade mit den Schultern. „Naja, er hat ja uns."versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und sah Prue an. Aber beide wussten, dass selbst das manchmal nicht genug war.

Prue beugte sich zu ihrem Neffen und erkannte plötzlich, womit er da spielte. Sie warf Cole einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Also wenn du Angst hast, dass Danny mit Magie in Berührung kommt, dann solltest du ihm besser keinen Zauberstab zum Spielen geben."

Cole nahm ihm den Stab aus der Hand. „Wo hast du den denn her?"fragte er verblüfft. „Was hattest du damit vor, wolltest du mich verwandeln?" „Ja, wahrscheinlich in einen rosa Plüschhasen."meinte Prue und musste lachen, diese Vorstellung schob ihre düsteren Gedanken mühelos beiseite. 

„Ein Kuscheltier?"Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Das ist wohl eher deine Idealvorstellung von mir."

„Ja, es ist eine verlockende Vorstellung."Prue nahm Danny auf den Arm und ging zur Tür. „Aber das Glück werde ich wohl nie haben. Komm, lass uns runter gehen."

Als sie unten beim Abendessen saßen, fragte Prue. „Clara hat mir erzählt, dass du da oben nach einem Schreibtisch gesucht hast."

Cole nickte. „Ja, aber als ich oben war, ist mir ein besserer Gedanke gekommen."Er sah sie zufrieden an. „Ich nutze die Besenkammer hier unten als Arbeitszimmer und baue den Dachboden als Schlafzimmer aus." „Keine gute Idee."erklärte Prue sofort. 

„Warum, ich finde es ideal. Da oben ist viel Platz. Und es ist schließlich mein Haus."erklärte er gelassen.

„Ist es da oben nicht ein bisschen zu heiss? Es gibt keine Klimaanlage und ganz davon abgesehen hast du mir gerade erst erzählt, dass du nicht der geborene Handwerker bist."versuchte Prue ihn zu überzeugen. 

„Was ist da schon groß zu machen, das Gerümpel muss weg und das werde ich wohl noch hinkriegen."erklärte Cole ironisch. „Oder willst du den Boden etwa wieder als Hexenzimmer benutzen."

„Nein!" erklärte Prue, auf diesen Gedanken war sie wirklich nicht gekommen. „Ich hätte dich nur gerne hier unten." 

„Schon klar, gleich neben der Tür, fast schon draußen."

Prue stöhnte genervt. „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich die Situation akzeptiert habe."erklärte sie. 

Cole sah sie aufmerksam an und es war offensichtlich, dass er auf mehr wartete.

„Das wirst du nie von mir zu hören kriegen."teile Prue ihm mit und verließ den Raum.

„Danke Prue, ich wohne auch gerne mit dir zusammen."rief er ihr in ironischem Tonfall hinterher.


	7. 7 Kapitel

**7. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag machte Cole sich auf den Weg zu Amy Careys Familie. Sie wohnten im Garden District, einem der teuersten Viertel von New Orleans. Riesige Anwesen versteckten sich hinter meterhohen Mauern. Cole hatte mit der Haushälterin der Familie Carey einen Termin ausgemacht und als er am Tor ankam, wurde er sofort hineingelassen. Er fuhr eine gepflasterte Auffahrt entlang und parkte seinen Wagen in der Nähe des Eingangs.

Cole stieg aus und betrachtete das imposante Gebäude, als die Tür aufging und eine Angestellte erschien. „Mr. Turner?"fragte sie. Cole nickte und ging auf sie zu. „Kommen Sie doch herein, Mr. und Mrs. Carey warten bereits auf Sie."

Cole durchschnitt eine eiskalte marmorne Eingangshalle und wurde in ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer geführt. Es war kühl aber behaglich eingerichtet und die großen Fenster zeigten auf den riesigen Garten samt Swimmingpool. Auch dieser Raum machte deutlich, wie reich die Careys waren. Auf dem polierten Parkettboden befanden sich verschiedene Orientteppiche in leuchtenden Farben und an den Wänden hingen wertvolle Ölgemälde. Doch auch der ganze Reichtum schützte sie augenscheinlich nicht vor Kummer, stellte Cole fest, als er Mrs. Carey begrüßte.

Sie war nicht besonders groß und hatte schwarzes Haar, genau wie ihre Tochter. Ihr Gesicht war vom vielen Weinen verquollen und sie hatte sich nachlässig gekleidet. Im Gegensatz dazu war ihr Mann die Ruhe selbst. Er war ein Stück älter als seine Frau und es war keine Frage, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

„Edward hat uns bereits gesagt, dass Sie unsere Amy vertreten."erklärte Donald Carey. „Er hat mir versichert, dass Sie einer seiner besten Anwälte sind."

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende Tun, um Amy zu helfen. Mr. Carey"erklärte Cole sachlich. Er wusste ganz genau, was Carey von ihm hielt, aber er würde sich noch wundern. Aber falls er hoffte, dass Amy für schuldig befunden wurde, dann hatte er sich genau den Falschen ausgesucht. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Anwälten, die Wingrove und Carey hätten wählen können, hatten sie sich genau den ausgesucht, der sich mit dämonischen Athamen auskannte. Dieses Wissen zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Donald."bot Carey ihm an und wies auf seine Frau. „Und das ist meine Frau, Shelly."stellte er sie vor.

„Wie geht es meiner Kleinen, Mr. Tuner?"fragte sie leise.

„Es ist natürlich schwer für sie, aber sie hält sich gut." erklärte Cole. „Nur leider hat sie mir noch nicht viel erzählt."

Donald seufzte. „Das hatten wir befürchtet, aber ich bin ja schon froh, dass sie überhaupt einen Anwalt akzeptiert hat."Als er Coles überraschten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu. „Sie hat sich strikt geweigert, sich von mir einen Anwalt besorgen zu lassen, sie hat sie alle abblitzen lassen. Aber so ist sie halt."Er warf seiner Frau einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sie war schon immer schwierig."

„Donald nicht!"erklärte sie leise.

„Shelly, wir müssen Mr. Turner alles mitteilen. Das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass sie jemanden getötet hat."

Shelly fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie sprang auf und brachte kaum hörbar „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich."hervor. Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Donald seufzte erneut. „Es ist sehr schwer für sie. Amy ist ihre einzige Tochter."

Cole nickte. „Sie haben Amy adoptiert, ist das richtig."

„Ja, aber sie hat mich nie als Vater angesehen, obwohl sie ihren Vater niemals kennengelernt hat. Sie war immer sehr undankbar,"er lachte nervös. „Ich habe für sie das teuerste Internat ausgesucht, und schließlich habe ich sogar ihr Studium auf einer der besten Universitäten bezahlt, aber plötzlich wollte sie nicht mehr zurück nach Boston sie wollte hier in New Orleans weiterstudieren."Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm dies gar nicht gepasst hatte.

Cole wechselte das Thema. „Können Sie mir etwas dazu sagen, was an diesem Abend passiert ist?"

„Sie wollte mit Charlotte Wingrove und Gillian Davies den Abend verbringen. Vielleicht sollten Sie mit den beiden Mädchen selbst reden, ich kann das arrangieren."bot er an.

Cole nickte und Carey griff zum Telefon. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er für Cole einen Termin mit Charlotte Wingrove ausgemacht. „Gillian Davies ist im Moment leider nicht in der Stadt." erklärte Donald Carey entschuldigend. „Aber Charlotte kann ihnen sicher alles weitere erzählen."

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sich Cole von Donald Carey. Er hatte nichts weiter von ihm erfahren können, als dass Amy ein schwieriges in sich gekehrtes Kind war, an das nie jemand herangekommen war. Obwohl er ihr natürlich nie unterstellen würde, dass sie in der Lage wäre, jemanden zu ermorden.

Als Cole das Haus verließ und auf seinen Wagen zuging, fand er dort Mrs. Carey vor.

Sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so plötzlich das Zimmer verlassen habe."erklärte sie leise.

„Ist doch verständlich, es ist schließlich Ihre Tochter der man einen Mord vorwirft."meinte Cole.

„Ja, es ist so schwer, meine Amy ist im Gefängnis."Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Aber Sie werden ihr helfen können, nicht wahr? Sie werden sie dort herausholen."Sie blickte wieder zu Boden. „Sie dürfen nicht alles glauben, was Donald sagt, Amy ist ein gutes Kind, sie hat ein großes Herz, sie könnte sowas nicht tun."

„Aber wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

Shelly seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig verhalten, sie war traurig, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, warum. Donald wollte sie zum Sommersemester zurück auf die Uni schicken, aber sie hat sich geweigert. Sie wollte hier bleiben, hier bei uns."

Cole nickte. „Können Sie mir sagen, ob sie irgendwelche Probleme mit der Kirche hatte?"

Shelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, in letzter Zeit ist sie sogar öfter zur Kirche gegangen, das hat sogar Donald sehr erfreut."

„Und welche Kirche ist das?"erkundigte er sich schnell.

„Die Elisabethkirche, gleich dort drüben."Shelly zeigte über die Mauer hinweg. „Ich bin oft dort und kümmere mich um die Wohltätigkeitsarbeit. Als Kind ist Amy immer mit mir mitgekommen, aber später hat sie sich nicht mehr dafür interessiert, erst in der letzten Zeit hat sie mich wieder häufiger begleitet."

Plötzlich fiel Cole etwas ein, „Mrs. Carey, hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir Amys Zimmer ansehe?"

Shelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihre Privatsphäre hat die Polizei bereits zerstört. Also kommen Sie. "

Sie betraten das Haus durch eine Seitentür und Shelly führte ihn die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Sie blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie vorsichtig. „Ich hoffe immer noch, sie dort drinnen vorzufinden."erklärte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich lasse Sie besser allein."

Cole bedankte sich bei ihr und betrat den Raum. Es handelte sich um ein gewöhnliches Zimmer, in der Mitte befand sich ein großes Bett und an den Wänden waren Regale mit Büchern. Dennoch sah es seltsam unbewohnt aus. Kein einziges Poster zierte die Wände. Auf der Fensterbank standen unzählige Pflanzen. Cole ging darauf zu und sah, dass es sich nicht um gewöhnliche Zimmerpflanzen, sondern um Kräuter handelte. Geradeaus konnte Cole aus dem Fenster sehen. Er erblickte wieder den Garten. Der Swimmingpool war genau unter ihm und er konnte Mrs. Carey beobachten, wie sie sich auf einer der Liegen im Schatten niederließ. Er wandte sich um und setzte sich auf Amys Bett. Vorsichtig zog er eine Schublade des Nachttisches auf, aber es befanden sich nur Kosmetikartikel darin. Cole nahm nicht an, dass er hier irgendetwas entdecken könnte, schließlich hatte die Polizei bereits den gesamten Raum durchsucht. Dennoch stand er wieder auf und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Er ging an der Wand entlang und hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl, er betrachtete den Kleiderschrank genau und schließlich sah er es. Auf dem Schrank war ein magisches Feld. Cole stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und fasste mit seiner Hand durch eine unsichtbare Wand. Es musste sich um ein unsichtbares Kästchen handeln, das dazu diente, seinen Inhalt zu verstecken, entschied er, denn er hatte keine Mühe, durch das Feld zu kommen. Er ertastete eine Dose und holte sie hervor, anschließend fasste er noch einmal in das Kästchen und konnte ein schmales Notizbuch hervorholten. Doch bevor er nach weiteren verborgenen Gegenständen suchen konnte, hörte er, wie sich die Tür zu Amys Zimmer öffnete. Schnell trat er ein paar Schritte zurück in den Raum und steckte das Notizbuch und die Dose in seine Jackentasche.

„Shelly?" Donald Carey steckte den Kopf in die Tür.

„Ihre Frau hat mir freundlicherweise gestattet, mich in Amys Zimmer ein wenig umzusehen."erklärte Cole mit einem Lächeln und ging auf Donald zu, der ihn ein wenig irritiert betrachtete.

„Ja, das hätte mir selbst einfallen können, aber wissen Sie, Amy war ja nicht allzu oft hier, darum spiegelt dieser Raum ihre Persönlichkeit auch nicht sehr gut wieder."erklärte Donald.

Cole nickte. „Ich fand es trotzdem recht interessant."

„Sicher, aber jetzt sollten Sie gehen, sonst verpassen sie noch ihren Termin bei den Wingroves."erklärte Donald.

„Das will ich doch auf keinen Fall."meinte Cole ironisch und ließ sich von Donald Carey vor die Tür führen. Draußen angekommen, sah er sich noch einmal zu dem Haus um. Die kleine Amy spielte also mit Magie, wenn er sie das nächste Mal besuchte, dann hätte er einige Fragen an sie.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Cole vor dem Haus der Wingroves. Es war fast eine Kopie von Donald Careys Haus. Auch als er mit einer Angestellten die kühle Mamorhalle betrat, fühlte er sich an Careys Haus erinnert.

Edward Wingrove kam freudig auf ihn zu. „Mr. Turner, ich freue mich zu sehen, wie ernst Sie die Verteidigung von Amy nehmen. Ich wusste doch, dass ich den richtigen Mann dafür ausgesucht habe."

„Edward" begrüßte Cole ihn. „Sie haben mir gar nicht gesagt, dass Ihre Tochter in den Fall verwickelt ist."

Wingrove machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Da irren Sie sich, Charlotte hat nichts damit zu tun. Sie war um diese Uhrzeit schon wieder zu Hause. Ich kann Ihnen alles dazu sagen."

„Ich würde Ihre Tochter aber gerne persönlich befragen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."er sah Wingrove auffordernd an. „Als Anwalt werden Sie das sicher verstehen."

„Ja sicher, einen Moment."Er öffnete eine Tür und ließ Cole eintreten. „Ich werde sie holen."

Wingrove verließ den Raum und Cole wollte sich gerade umsehen, als sich die Tür schon wieder öffnete. Wingrove und eine junge Frau in Amys Alter betraten den Raum.

„Charlotte, das ist Mr. Turner."erklärte er seiner Tochter. „Cole, dies ist meine Tochter Charlotte."

Cole nickte und nahm Charlottes schmale Hand entgegen. Sie sah ihrer älteren Schwester Vivian zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die selben langen blonden Haare, die selben grünleuchtenden Augen, die ihn grimmig betrachteten.

„Ich lasse euch jetzt allein."erklärte Wingrove und verließ erneut den Raum.

„Setz dich doch"meinte Cole und ließ sich selber auf einem der hellen Polstermöbel nieder. „Wie du sicher von deinem Vater weißt, vertrete ich Amy."

Charlotte nickte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon lange wieder zuhause."

„Aber du warst an dem Abend mit ihr zusammen. Und darüber würde ich gern mehr erfahren."teilte Cole ihr ruhig mit.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, wenn Sie das denken, wir haben sie nur manchmal mitgenommen wegen unserer Eltern, das ist alles."erklärte Charlotte gereizt.

„Und was war an dem Abend? Wieso ward ihr auf diesem abgelegenen Grundstück?"fragte Cole erneut.

Charlotte zuckte die Achseln. „Wie schon gesagt, unsere Eltern wollten, das wir sie mitnehmen, sie haben an dem Abend bei uns gefeiert und darum hatten wir keine Wahl. Und das ist auch schon alles."

„Und wieso habt ihr diese Wildnis ausgesucht?"fragte Cole nach.

„Es war eine blöde Idee, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer darauf gekommen ist. Ich nehme an Amy, denn Gillian und ich wollten schnell wieder gehen, aber Amy hat es dort gefallen, also haben wir sie da gelassen."erklärte Charlotte und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte.

„Ihr habt sie dort einfach alleine gelassen? Wie wollte sie denn wieder nach Hause kommen."fragte Cole.

„Wir waren mit zwei Wagen dort. Das war kein Problem. Amy war schon immer komisch und wenn sie gerne die Nacht im Freien verbringen wollte, dann sollte uns das Recht sein."erklärte Charlotte gelassen.

Cole hatte langsam genug davon, zu hören, wie merkwürdig Amy war. Er fand es viel eigenartiger dass die beiden Amy einfach alleine auf diesem abgelegenen Grundstück zurückgelassen hatten. „Und Adam Boucher haben sie nicht gesehen?"

„Nein, und sonst auch niemanden."Charlotte zeigte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich nicht helfen, so gerne ich das auch tun würde."

„Na gut,"erklärte Cole und stand auf, aus Charlotte würde er nichts herausbringen. „Trotzdem hätte ich da noch eine Frage an dich."Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Weißt du, ob Amy sich jemals mit Magie beschäftigt hat, oder sogar du?"

Charlotte versteifte sich. „Nein, wie kommen Sie denn auf so was, das ist doch alles Blödsinn."

„Ja klar."Cole lächelte verschlagen. „Wie kann ich nur auf so was kommen."

Als Cole das Haus verließ und auf seinen Wagen zuging, machte er sich Gedanken über Charlotte und ihre Freudinnen. Er stellte sich die Frage, ob sie unter freiem Himmel Magie austesten wollten. Nachdenklich schloss er den Wagen auf, als ein anderes Fahrzeug auf das Grundstück fuhr. Es blieb neben ihm stehen und Vivian Wingrove stieg freudestrahlend aus.

„Mr. Turner, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so bald wiedersehen."begrüßte sie ihn freudig.

„Ich hoffe das ist keine unangenehme Überraschung."erklärte Cole.

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil."Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte mich sowieso schon bei Ihnen melden, doch Prue wusste ihre Telefonnummer nicht."

Cole grinste, Prue wusste also ihre eigene Telefonnummer nicht mehr, das war interessant. „Und wieso wollten Sie mich erreichen."

Vivian schaute ihn direkt an. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir Neuigkeiten über ihren neuesten Fall mitteilen."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber Sie haben mir gar nicht erzählt, dass Ihre Schwester darin verwickelt ist."meinte Cole.

Vivian machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist ein Irrtum, Charlie hat nichts damit zu tun. Das kommt alles nur daher, weil Dad mit Donald befreundet ist."erklärte sie. „Da hat er die arme Charlie praktisch gezwungen, Amy mitzunehmen."

„Wie es scheint können Sie mir mehr über den Fall erzählen als ich Ihnen."erkannte Cole mit einem Lächeln.

„Wer weiß, wollen Sie das nicht vielleicht morgen beim Abendessen herausfinden?"Fragte Vivian kokett und wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Ich kenne ein exquisites Restaurant in der Stadt und da Sie noch neu in der Stadt sind, sehe ich es als meine Aufgabe an, Ihnen die besten Plätze hier zu zeigen. Also sagen Sie nicht nein."Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Wie könnte ich Vivian."Cole wollte sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, sie auszufragen. Sie konnte ihm sicher so einiges über die Familie Carey sagen. Und so wie er sie bisher kannte, würde sie sicher kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen.

„Wie schön, dann holen Sie mich doch morgen Abend um 20.00 Uhr ab." Sie ging zufrieden auf die Haustür zu und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich freue mich schon."meinte sie und verschwand im Haus.

Cole sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und beschloss schließlich, Amy im Untersuchungsgefängnis einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte einige Fragen, die nur sie beantworten konnte.

Cole musste die halbe Stadt durchqueren, bis er endlich vor dem grauen Gebäude des Untersuchungsgefängnisses ankam. Er betrat den düsteren Klotz und fand sich kurze Zeit später in einem Besprechungszimmer wieder. Als Amy hereingeführt wurde, kam sie ihm noch bleicher vor, als beim letzten Mal. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber diese junge Frau berührte ihn in irgendeiner Art.

„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?"fragte er besorgt und wartete, bis sie auf ihrem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte. Dann setzte er sich selbst.

Amy nickte. „Ich habe keine Probleme, na ja ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich im Gefängnis sitze."sie versuchte ihren Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln zu verziehen.

„Das ist sicher nicht einfach."meinte Cole.

Amy sah ihn an. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen, waren Sie schon einmal im Gefängnis?"

Cole lächelte. „Nein, das nicht. Aber ich war schon an Orten, die schlimmer sind als ein Gefängnis, das kannst du mir glauben."

Amy sah ihn skeptisch an. „Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Vergiss es."meinte er und fragte sich, warum ihm das herausgerutscht war. „Ich habe heute deine Eltern getroffen. Es geht ihnen gut und ..."

Amy hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich will nichts darüber hören, sagen Sie meiner Mutter, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist und dass sie mich nicht besuchen soll, ich würde das nicht ertragen."

„Okay," meinte Cole gelassen. „Wenn du das so willst, es ist deine Entscheidung. "

„Ja, das ist sie und ich will eigentlich überhaupt keinen Besuch." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Sie müssen mich nicht besuchen, ich werde Ihnen nichts zu dem Vorfall sagen. Also machen Sie Ihren Job und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Cole lachte auf. „Tja tut mir leid, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn du hier wieder raus willst. Dann musst du mir schon ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Amy seufzte. „Ich denke ich habe sowieso keine Chance."Darum hatte sie auch gar keinen Anwalt gewollt, der konnte ihr doch nicht helfen und würde sie nur ausquetschen wollen. Niemand würde sie verstehen. Sie blickte ihn an, sie hatte es schon bei seinem letzten Besuch gesehen. Darum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es vielleicht konnte, dennoch war sie nicht bereit, zu reden.

„Überlass das doch mir, so ein schlechter Anwalt, wie du denkst, bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."versuchte Cole, sie zu überzeugen. „Also sag mir einfach, was ihr auf diesem abgelegenen Grundstück wolltet."

„Keine Ahnung, es hat sich einfach so ergeben."Amy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wolltet ihr dort vielleicht ein magisches Ritual ausführen?"Kam Cole gleich zur Sache und nahm eine leichte Regung in Amys starrem Gesichtsausdruck wahr.

Dennoch blieb sie hart und meinte. „Nein, sowas machen wir nicht."

„Nein?" fragte Cole ironisch und holte das Notizbuch hervor. Als er die Dose aus Amys Zimmer in seinem Auto geöffnet hatte, hatte er ein helles Pulver vorgefunden und da Cole nicht vorhatte, bei der Durchsuchung im Gefängnis als Drogendealer geoutet zu werden, hatte er die Dose vorsorglich im Auto gelassen. Das Notizbuch hatte er hingegen vorsorglich in seine Aktentasche gesteckt. Als er es kurz aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte er zwei- und mehrzeilige Sprüche vorgefunden. Ohne sie zu lesen, war ihm klar, dass es sich hierbei nur um Zaubersprüche handeln konnte.

Nun schlug er das Buch auf und begann laut zu lesen. „Die Liebe ist wie eine Blume, sie brauchte die Sonne und den Regen, doch wie sehr sie sich auch bemüht, sie verblüht."Cole sah überrascht auf. „Was soll das denn sein?"fragte er entgeistert.

Amy blickte ihn wütend an. „Geben Sie mir das Heft, es gehört mir."fuhr sie ihn an und versuchte nach dem Heftchen zu greifen, doch Cole stand auf und fuhr fort darin zu blättern.

„Liebesgedichte?" fragte er irritiert. „Ich traf ihn im Sommer, der Herbst folgte bald...."

„Hören Sie auf damit,"versuchte sie ihn zu stoppen und hielt sich sie Ohren zu. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich dachte, Sie würden das verstehen."flüsterte sie leise.

Cole kam zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich ihr gegenüber wieder hin. „Es tut mir leid."erklärte er und schob ihr das Notizbuch zu. „Ich hatte nur etwas ganz anderes erwartet."

Amy nahm ihr Heft und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ach ja, und was?"fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„So eine Art Buch der Schatten, nehme ich an."Erklärte er nachdenklich. „Zaubersprüche."Er sah sie aufmerksam an und fühlte sich schuldig, er hätte sich wirklich vorher einen der Sprüche durchlesen können. „Ich habe es schließlich in deinem Zimmer in einem magischen Kästchen gefunden." Stellte er klar.

„Aber wie konnten Sie es finden?"fragte sie überrascht.

Cole zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne mich mit sowas aus, also wenn dieser Fall irgendetwas mit Magie zu tun hat, dann bin ich wirklich der Richtige zum Reden."

Amy sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe das Kästchen geschenkt bekommen, das ist alles."erklärte sie strikt.

„Und das Pulver in der Dose?"

Amy blickte auf den Tisch und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Spirale ihres Notizblockes. „Das habe ich gekauft."erklärte sie nachdenklich. „Aber es ist nicht gut, es hat nicht funktioniert."

„Was sollte es denn bewirken?"fragte Cole neugierig.

„Die Hemmungen nehmen."sagte sie leise.

„Oh." meinte Cole überrascht. „Und in welcher Beziehung?"

Amy sah ihn wütend an. „Das geht Sie gar nichts an, das hat nichts mit ihrem Fall zu tun. Und wie ich schon sagte, es bewirkt nichts."

„Schade!" meinte Cole grinsend und wurde gleich wieder ernst. „Aber ihr seid auf diese Lichtung gegangen, um Magie zu praktizieren."

„Nein, wir haben nur ein Feuer gemacht und wollten uns Geschichten erzählen, aber den anderen beiden war es zu kindisch und langweilig und darum sind sie wieder gegangen."erklärte Amy.

„Sicher, und dieser Priester lief auch ganz zufällig dort herum." erklärte Cole und blickte Amy an. „Das glaubt dir doch kein Mensch."

„Sie sind aber mein Anwalt und Sie sollten mir glauben."erklärte Amy.

„Klar, wenn mir meine Mandantin die Wahrheit sagt, dann schon, aber so sieht es in diesem Fall nicht aus, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht erstochen."sagte sie leise. Sowas hätte sie nie tun können, wieso sah das nicht jeder, fragte sich Amy verzweifelt.

„Ja, und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sachen glaube ich dir das."meinte Cole in diesem Augenblick.

Sie sah ihn dankbar an. „Dann quälen Sie mich doch nicht mit Ihren unsinnigen Fragen, ich will mich nicht daran erinnern."

Cole seufzte. „Das wirst du aber müssen, wenn du den Prozess gewinnen willst."erklärte er, doch Amy gab keinen Ton von sich. Cole war verlockt, sie zu fragen, ob ein Dämon den Priester getötet hatte, aber er wollte sie nicht unnötig verschrecken. Um ihr diese Frage zu stellen, brauchte er mehr Anhaltspunkte. „Na gut, wenn du nichts weiter sagen willst, dann werde ich jetzt gehen."Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, als ihn ein leises „Oh, Mr. Turner."stoppte. Cole drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte „Cole, wenn du willst."

Amy nickte. „Danke für das Heft."

Er lächelte leicht. „Gern geschehen."


	8. 8 Kapitel

**8. Kapitel**

Als Cole wieder nach Hause kam, nahm er im ersten Moment an, dass niemand zu Hause war. Es war mucksmäuschenstill, die einzigen Geräusche waren das Ticken der Standuhr im Flur und das mechanische Summen der Klimaanlage. Langsam ging er in die Küche und fand dort vorbereitete Snacks vor, das musste bedeuten, dass jemand zu Hause war. Cole ging erneut in die Halle und beschloss, die Treppe nach oben zu gehen. Aber weder in Dannys noch in Prues Zimmer konnte er jemanden finden. Bevor er die Tür zu Prues Zimmer schloss, warf er noch einen Blick auf ihr ordentlich gemachtes Bett. Im Gegensatz zu dem Bett lagen aber auf dem Sessel einige Kleidungsstück und auf dem Tisch verschiedene Kamerateile, Zeitschriften und Fotos wild durcheinander. Mit einem leichten Lächeln verließ er den Raum und fand Prue und Danny schließlich auf dem Dachboden vor. Prue stand vor dem Altar und hielt das Buch der Schatten in der Hand.

„Du kommst wohl nicht davon los."meinte Cole, er hatte doch gewusst, dass es ihr keine Ruhe lassen würde.

Prue zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mir das alles nur noch einmal genau ansehen."erklärte sie gelassen. „Die Besitzerin scheint eine ziemlich mächtige Hexe gewesen zu sein." Prue wies auf das Buch der Schatten. „Sie hat die Magie in anderer Art praktiziert als wir, aber sie hat dort ein enormes Wissen gesammelt."

Cole setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „Ist es mit eurem Buch zu vergleichen."

Prue lachte. „Nein, wo denkst du hin. So mächtig war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir einige Sachen in dem Buch neu sind."Sie sah nachdenklich auf das Buch. „Vielleicht habe ich sie auch nur vergessen."

„Ja, mit dem Alter wird man zunehmend vergesslich."pflichtete Cole ihr bei und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Trotzdem war ich doch überrascht zu hören, dass du noch nicht einmal mehr deine eigene Telefonnummer kennst."

Prue sah ihn spöttisch an. „Viel schlimmer finde ich, dass du Paul erzählt hast, dass du dich für mich interessierst."

Cole sah sie mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich weiß nicht wie er auf so einen Blödsinn kommt."

„Wahrscheinlich weil du es ihm gesagt hast."meinte Prue gelassen.

„Davon träumst du wohl?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht."Prue schaute genervt zur Decke. „Jedenfalls kommen Judy und Robert heute Abend vorbei und Dianne und Scott werden wahrscheinlich auch kommen. Wenn es sein muss, kannst du dich zu uns gesellen."

„Vielen Dank für die nette Einladung."meinte Cole spöttisch. „Ich komme gerne."

„Also gut, dann kannst du dich aber auch nützlich machen. Ich habe unten in der Küche schon fast alles vorbereitet und den Tisch im Esszimmer gedeckt. Ich habe hier oben noch zu tun, also stell dir noch ein Gedeck dazu und bring das Essen auf den Tisch, wenn es soweit ist."Sie wandte sich wieder dem Altar zu und Cole war augenscheinlich entlassen.

„Kein Problem."meinte Cole und nahm Danny auf den Arm. „Ich nehme ihn mit runter, wie du bereits festgestellt hast, ist es ziemlich heiß hier."

Prue nickte und wandte sich dann noch einmal um. „Und such einen guten Wein aus, die Flaschen sind im Keller neben meiner Dunkelkammer."

Nachdem am Abend die Gäste eingetroffen waren, und Danny und Sarah oben im Bett lagen, ging Cole in die Küche, um die Platten mit dem Essen ins Nebenzimmer zu tragen. Als er einen genauen Blick auf das Essen warf, war ihm klar geworden, dass Prue das Essen keineswegs selbst zubereitet, sondern gekauft hatte.

Als er das erste Tablett vom Tisch nehmen wollte, fiel ihm das kleine Döschen von Amy auf, dass er am Nachmittag auf die Küchenablage gelegt hatte. Er hatte es außerhalb von Dannys Reichweite gestellt, weil der kleine Junge sehr daran interessiert gewesen war, als Cole es aus der Tasche genommen hatte. Jetzt nahm Cole es wieder in die Hand. Er hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er Prue davon erzählen sollte und sah die Dose nachdenklich an. Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete er sie erneut und sah auf das helle Pulver. Er fragte sich, ob es sich um eine Art Droge handelte, und wollte vorsichtig daran riechen, als hinter ihm die Tür ruckartig geöffnet wurde. Cole zuckte zusammen und verstreute dabei einen Teil des Pulvers über eine der Speiseplatten.

„Wo bleibst du denn so lange?"fragte Prue hinter ihm.

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig!"Cole verschloss die Dose augenblicklich und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Vorsichtig schaute er auf die Platte, auf die das Pulver gerieselt war. Zu seinem Glück waren es kleine Küchlein, die mit Puderzucker bestreut waren. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, wieviel davon Puderzucker war, und wieviel das Pulver. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ihm Prue bereits eine der Platten in die Hand gegeben.

„Na nun geh schon."meinte sie und ergriff eine der anderen Platten. Zusammen verließen sie die Küche und brachten sie ins Nebenzimmer, wo schon vier hungrige Gäste warteten.

Cole beruhigte sich damit, dass er später immer noch zurück in die Küche gehen konnte, um zu versuchen, das Pulver von den Küchlein zu entfernen. Aber als die Gesellschaft das Essen beendet hatte und Prue zum Nachtisch die Kuchen holen wollte, erklärten sich Judy und Dianne bereit, sie in die Küche zu begleiten. Cole, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, hielt Prue mit einen eindeutigen Blick auf. Er setzte sich wieder hin und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

„Es scheint, als wollten die Frauen unter sich sein."erklärte Scott lachend und lehnte sich zurück.

Cole zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und dachte darüber nach, ob dieses Pulver wohl schädlich war, oder nicht. Amy hatte ihm versichert, dass es keine Wirkung hatte. Also bestand kein Grund, hinter Prue her zu rennen um sie darüber aufzuklären, entschloss sich Cole.

„Wie ich hörte, arbeitest Du jetzt bei der Kanzlei Wingrove, Silberman und Davies."wandte sich Scott erneut an Cole.

Cole nickte und versuchte, nicht an das Pulver zu denken. „Ja, Mr. Wingrove hat mich eingestellt, wieso, kennst Du ihn?"

Scott nickte. „Unsere Familien kennen sich."erklärte er. „Aber nachdem meine Eltern weggezogen sind, haben wir uns kaum noch gesehen."

„Und was ist mit Donald Carey?"

Scott sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe schon von ihm gehört, er ist Bauunternehmer, aber ich kenne ihn kaum. Warum fragst du?"

Robert grinste. „Weil Cole sich gleich den heißesten Fall der Stadt geangelt hat."

„Also geangelt würde ich nicht gerade sagen."meinte Cole säuerlich und sah Scott an. „Ich vertrete seine Tochter Amy."

Scott sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was hat sie denn verbrochen?"

„Ja weißt du das denn nicht?"Robert sah ihn irritiert an. „Sie soll diesen Pastor ermordet haben."

„Und das ist Donald Careys Tochter?"Fragte Scott überrascht. „Ich dachte, sie heißt irgendwas mit Lavreux."

Cole nickte. „Stimmt schon, aber Donald Carey ist mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet, und hat sie adoptiert."

„Was er unterdessen sicher bitterlich bereut."erklärte Robert lässig.

„Ein Mensch ist so lange unschuldig, bis seine Schuld bewiesen ist." erklärte Scott und nickte Cole aufmunternd zu. „Aber es wundert mich doch, dass es mir bisher entgangen ist, dass die Angeklagte Careys Tochter ist."

„Carey hat Einfluss in dieser Stadt."meinte Robert achselzuckend.

„Schon!" erklärte Scott. „Dennoch wurde überall groß darüber berichtet, dass der Mord auf dem Besitz der Wingroves verübt wurde, und ich würde sagen, Wingrove hat weit mehr Einfluss als dieser Carey."

Cole sah Scott überrascht an. Ihm war es bis jetzt völlig entgangen, dass das Grundstück, auf dem der Pastor zu Tode gekommen war, Edward Wingrove gehörte. Er musste sich wirklich besser vorbereiten. „Warst du je dort?"fragte er Scott.

Dieser nickte. „Aber sicher, als Kinder waren wir im Sommer oft auf der Plantage. Das Herrenhaus war zwar schon verfallen und die Plantage wurde nicht mehr bewirtschaftet, aber wir haben das gesamte Anwesen als Abenteuerspielplatz genutzt. Die Natur dort ist herrlich und es gibt sogar einen künstlichen Teich, den wir im Sommer zum Baden genutzt haben. Meine Eltern haben in der Nähe ein Haus und wir sind dann immer mit den Rädern zu dem Anwesen gefahren."Scott sah wehmütig in die Ferne. „Das waren noch Zeiten."meinte er seufzend. „Wir sind über die niedrige Mauer geklettert und hatten alles für uns. Nur auf ein paar Arbeiter, die alles in Stand hielten, mussten wir aufpassen. Aber dann wurde das Anwesen ganz aufgegeben, ein Teil wurde verkauft und das übrige Gelände haben sie neu eingezäunt, damit kein Unbefugter auf das Grundstück kommen kann. Nur die Wingroves haben den Schlüssel zu den zwei Toren, um gelegentlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Und wie seid ihr dann auf das Grundstück gekommen?"Wandte sich Cole an Robert, da er wusste, dass er zu den Polizisten gehörte, die als erstes den Tatort betreten hatten.

„Das Tor war offen, anscheinend hatte Charlotte Wingrove es für Amy offen gelassen."erklärte Robert.

„Also konnten auch andere Fahrzeuge zu dieser Zeit auf das Grundstück kommen."überlegte Cole.

„Schon möglich, aber wir haben niemand gesehen."teilte Robert ihm mit.

„Das Gelände ist aber ziemlich groß,"erinnerte ihn Scott. „Als Kind kam es mir immer riesig vor."

„Wie hat dann überhaupt jemand den Schrei von Adam Boucher hören können?"fragte Cole, und beschloss, dass er sich den Tatort unbedingt ansehen musste.

Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend stand der Wind gut, das Pärchen, das in der Nähe des Anwesens auf einem abgelegenen Grünstreifen geparkt hatte, haben wir überprüft."Er sah Cole aufmerksam an. „Sie sind sauber,"erklärte er und grinste. „obwohl wir wohl alle wissen, warum sie dort geparkt hatten."

Als die Frauen kurz darauf zurück ins Esszimmer kamen, hatte Cole das Pulver schon fast wieder vergessen. Er sah die drei an und musste grinsen, vielleicht würde es ja auch ganz lustig werden, wenn sie ihre Hemmungen verlieren würden. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Dianne den ersten Kuchen nahm. Sie biss hinein, aber sie schien nichts zu bemerken. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich, nur Cole hielt sich vornehm zurück, er wollte lieber nicht ausprobieren, ob dieses Mittel eine Wirkung hatte.

Nachdem keiner der Gäste das Verlangen verspürte, sich auszuziehen, oder sonst etwas verrücktes zu tun, lehnte sich Cole beruhigt zurück. Wie Amy gesagt hatte, das Pulver bewirkte nichts. Dennoch bemerkte er, dass sich Judy und Robert kurze Zeit später in den Garten verzogen und auch Dianne fiel abrupt ein, dass es spät war, und sie nach Hause wollten. Cole und Prue begleiteten die beiden in den Garten, wo sie Judy und Robert eng aneinander geschmiegt vorfanden. Überstürzt lösten sie sich voneinander und teilten den übrigen mit, was für ein schöner Abend es gewesen sei, doch dass es jetzt Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen.

Cole brachte sie zur Tür, während Prue die McCormacks zur Gartentür brachte. Als die beiden gegangen waren, blieb sie an der Tür stehen, und betrachtete den Himmel. Es war immer noch schwülwarm und man spürte das drohende Herannahen eines Gewitters. Obwohl diese Spannung in der Luft lag, fühlte sich Prue völlig locker und gelöst. Sie setzte sich auf die alte Bank unter der Kastanie und atmete die süße Mailuft ein. Seit sie hier war, hatte sie sich noch nie so frei gefühlt, der Himmel über ihr schien keine Grenzen zu haben. Und genauso fühlte sie sich, alle Barrieren und Schranken die sie sich auferlegt hatte, schienen verschwunden zu sein.

Als Cole sie kurze Zeit später auf der Bank sitzen sah, ging er wie selbstverständlich darauf zu. Er setzte sich neben sie und lauschte in die Nacht hinaus.

Prue sah ihn and und stellte endlich eine Frage, die sie zuvor lieber nicht gestellt hatte. „Vermisst du sie?"

„Hm?" Cole sah sie fragend an.

„Ich meine Phoebe, du erwähnst nie ihren Namen."führte Prue ihre Frage aus.

„Warum sollte ich?"fragte Cole grimmig und starrte wieder geradeaus. „Sie ist sicher unglaublich froh, dass sie mich endlich los ist."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"fragte Prue, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Phoebe irgendetwas in der Art gesagt hatte.

„Doch sicher, jetzt kann sie zufrieden ihr Leben weiterführen, ohne von dem bösen Dämon belästigt zu werden. Ich kann dir versichern, sie ist glücklicher ohne mich."erklärte Cole in ruhigem Tonfall, und dennoch konnte Prue seine Trauer und Wut darin wahrnehmen.

„Das glaube ich nicht, sie hat dich schließlich geliebt Cole." erinnerte sie ihn.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat sich in Cole Turner verliebt, den Staatsanwalt. Normal, nett, erfolgreich und ohne dämonische Probleme."Er sah Prue kurz an. „Aber das war nicht ich, ich war der böse Dämon, der ihr in ihren Augen nur Leid gebracht hat, der sie absichtlich hinters Licht geführt hat, um sie dann auch noch mit seinen Problemen zu belästigen." Er schwieg für einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr. „Und jetzt hat sie sicher längst einen netten perfekten Freund, der ihr keine Probleme macht."

Prue merkte, dass er dies todernst meinte, dennoch konnte sie sich Phoebe nicht mit dem netten Jungen von nebenan vorstellen, von diesen hatte ihre kleine Schwester immer schnell die Nase voll gehabt. „Ich denke du irrst dich."stellte sie fest. „Weißt du, Phoebe gehört zu den Menschen, die sich nach außen hin normal geben, während sie innerlich in kleine Stückchen zerrieben werden, bis nur noch ein feines Pulver von Trauer und Reue übrigbleibt."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Du hast sie nicht erlebt, glaub mir, sie hat sich sehr verändert. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie froh, wenn sie mich nie getroffen hätte, denn ich war nur eines für sie, ein Fehler, den sie schließlich unter allen Umständen korrigieren wollte."Cole lachte, dennoch konnte Prue hören, wie tief seine Bitterkeit saß. „Na ja und das ist ihr dann ja auch gelungen."meinte er schließlich trocken.

Prue wollte schon widersprechen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Phoebe sich aufgeführt hatte, nachdem Cole die Hexe auf ihrem Dachboden getötet hatte. Sie alle hatten Coles Motiven, seine dämonischen Kräfte zu verlieren, misstraut, allen voran Prue selbst, dennoch war sie davon überrascht gewesen, wie hart Phoebe gewesen war. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte sie das Glas mit dem Elixier auf den Boden geworfen und Cole angefahren, er solle sich doch gefälligst selbst helfen. Und als Piper und sie selbst es so empfunden hatten, als hätten sie einen Unschuldigen verloren, war Phoebe anderer Meinung gewesen. Beim Angriff der Todesfee hatte sie sofort Cole als Schuldigen auserkoren und wollte ihn, ohne überhaupt näheres über die Umstände zu wissen, vernichtet. Ja, Phoebe konnte ungerecht sein, das musste Prue eingestehen, doch das war ihre Art, mit Kummer und Schmerz umzugehen. Sie fand nicht, dass man sie dafür verurteilen konnte, schließlich hatte Cole ihr sehr wehgetan, dennoch räumte Prue nach einer Weile leise ein. „Manchmal kann Phoebe schon etwas unfair sein."

Cole sah sie komplett überrascht an, er konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Für diesen Satz könnte er sie direkt küssen, dachte er und bemerkte plötzlich, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. „Ja"meinte er leise. „Aber es ist okay, ich habe das akzeptiert, soll sie doch mit ihrem neuen ach so guten Freund glücklich werden, meinen Segen hat sie."Er sah Prue tief in die Augen, warum sollte er weiter seine Gedanken an eine Frau verschwenden, die ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. „Denn schließlich bin ich jetzt hier."

Prue schaute ihn an und kam sich vor als stünde sie unter einem Bann. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich vollkommen frei, als könnte sie alles tun, was sie wollte, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, ob es nur die Hitze und die spannungsgeladene Atmosphäre aufgrund des langsam herannahenden Gewitters war, ob es der verzauberte Garten oder Dannys blaue Augen waren, die sie so eindringlich ansahen. Aber auf einmal fühlte sie sich unsäglich zu ihm hingezogen. Seine Lippen kamen immer näher und da gab es keine Schranken ihrer Vernunft, die es verhindern konnte. Sie hielt ihn nicht zurück, denn als sie seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte, war es, als würde sie endlich wieder leben.

Als Cole sie küsste, wunderte er sich, warum es sich so unglaublich gut anfühlte, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, so dass sich beide völlig darin verloren. Sie spürten nur noch die Hitze ihrer Körper. Vorsichtig löste sich Cole von Prue und sah sie an. In ihrem Blick sah er das, was er selbst fühlte. Langsam stand er auf und nahm ihre Hand. Ohne zu zögern, erhob sich Prue ebenfalls. Sie wusste, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihm ins Haus folgte, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen es nicht zu tun.

Schweigend betraten sie die Halle, und trotz der Klimaanlage schien die Hitze sie zu verbrennen. Cole begann erneut, sie zu küssen und Prue ließ es nur allzu gerne geschehen. Seit sie wieder zurück im Leben war, hatte sie keinen Mann in ihr Leben gelassen, obwohl sie sich mit einigen getroffen hatte, war sie noch nicht dazu bereit gewesen. Aber Cole hatte sich ohne zu fragen einfach in ihr Zuhause und in ihr Leben geschlichen. Und wenn sie es auch noch so sehr verleugnen wollte, sie hatte bis jetzt keinen Mann getroffen, der sie so angezogen hatte wie Cole in diesem Moment. Sie konnte es selbst nicht verstehen, und fragte sich, ob sie verrückt geworden war, denn wenn sie anfangen würde, vernünftig darüber nachzudenken, was sie gerade tat, würde sie es nicht glauben. Dennoch dachte sie keinen Augenblick daran, ihm zu sagen, er solle aufhören. Seine Finger verbrannten ihre Haut und sie zerrte an seinem Hemd. Schließlich landeten ihre sämtlichen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden. Sie zierten den Weg zu Coles Schlafzimmer.

Als sie schließlich auf seinem Bett lagen, fühlten sie sich wie in einem Traum, der sie so mit sich riss, dass sie sich nicht mehr darum kümmert, ob die Türen oder die Jalousien geschlossen waren.


	9. 9 Kapitel

**9. Kapitel**

Als Prue am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie im ersten Augenblick nicht mehr, wo sie war. Sie blickte zur Seite und Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Fenster, vor denen ein bekramter Sessel stand. Schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück und Prue versteifte sich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war und hatte die unrealistische Hoffung, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Sie zwickte sich vorsichtig in den Arm und musste erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr schlief. Wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlassen können? Dass sie seit ihrem Einzug in New Orleans keinen Sex gehabt hatte, war noch lange kein Grund für diesen Wahnsinn. Sie verzog das Gesicht und wünschte sich, dass sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit hätte, hier so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zu verschwinden. Wenn sie sich doch nur in ihr Zimmer beamen könnte, damit wäre ihr schon ein wenig geholfen. Vorsichtig schaute sie zur Seite, doch ihre Hoffnung, Cole möge wenigstens noch schlafen, war vergebens.

Er grinste sie zufrieden an. „Guten Morgen."meinte er und wollte sie auf die Schulter küssen.

Prue zog sich die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hoch und sah ihn wütend an. „Als gut würde ich ihn nicht betrachten."

Cole grinste. „Wieso, hat dir die letzte Nacht nicht gefallen."fragte er amüsiert.

Prue konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte, und entschied, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. „Wage es ja nicht, mit mir darüber zu reden."Sie griff sich die Bettdecke und sprang auf. Dass sie ihn damit ohne Decke auf dem Bett zurückließ, hatte sie dabei allerdings nicht bedacht.

„Hey, das ist meine Decke."meinte er lachend, doch Prue fand das alles gar nicht witzig.

Sie gab vor, ihn nicht zu beachten und eilte zur Tür. Doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und bemühte sich, ihn nicht zu genau anzusehen. „Das alles ist gar nicht geschehen."teilte sie ihm so beherrscht wie es ging mit. „Es war ein Fehler, ein einmaliges Erlebnis, das sich nie wiederholen wird."stellte sie klar.

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Also ich kann mich an mehr als einmal erinnern."

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"Wütend hob Prue aus einem Impuls heraus den Arm und schleuderte den Wecker der auf dem Tisch lag nach ihm.

„Aua! Jetzt kann ich mir schon wieder einen neuen Wecker kaufen."meinte Cole und sah sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte ihr dürft Magie nur gegen das Böse benutzen."

„Na dann hätte ich sie ja nicht besser einsetzen können." fuhr Prue ihn an und sah irritiert auf ihre Hand, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben getan hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Magie hier funktioniert."meinte Cole und stand auf, um sich etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen.

Prue sah hoch und blickte an ihm vorbei, sie konnte jetzt nicht über Magie nachdenken, sie hatte weiß Gott andere Probleme. „Wenn du auch nur mit irgendjemand darüber redest."drohte sie ihm.

„Über was? Magie?"fragte er lässig.

„Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche."erklärte Prue immer noch wütend.

Cole, der sich unterdessen etwas übergezogen hatte, drehte sich um „Oh, du sprichst von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht."erklärte er genüsslich.

Prue sah ihn wütend an, er schien das alles wirklich zu genießen, während sie sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen konnte. „Ich warne dich nur, erzähl niemandem davon und komm mir ja nie wieder zu nahe."

Cole kam auf sie zu und meinte. „Wo ist das Problem Prue. Du hast es doch auch gewollt, oder willst du das etwa leugnen?"

Prue trat ein paar Schritte zurück und lächelte. „Ja," meinte sie. „ich dachte ich müsste es tun, weil ich solches Mitleid mit dir hatte."

„Mitleid?" Cole sah sie nicht sehr überzeugt an. „Das war aber ein ganz schön leidenschaftliches Mitleid."

Prue funkelte ihn wütend an. Was dachte sich dieser Idiot eigentlich? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zurück in sein Zimmer geschleudert, aber in diesem Moment hörte sie, wie die quietschende Gartentür geöffnet wurde. Siedend heiß fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie die Tür zum Haus gestern Nacht nicht geschlossen hatten und Dianne heute morgen Sarah abholen würde. Sie blickte sich um und sah überall in der Halle ihre Kleidungsstücke verstreut herumliegen. Hektisch begann sie, ihre Sachen aufzusammeln.

Cole sah ihr amüsiert zu. „Warum die Eile?"Fragte er.

Prue sah kurz zu ihm auf. „Dianne wird gleich hier sein, um Sarah abzuholen. Also fang an und sammle deine Sachen ein."forderte sie ihn auf. „Denn du willst sicher auch nicht, dass sie etwas von unserem Privatleben mitbekommt, um es anschließend zu analysieren."

Cole sah sie skeptisch an und beschloss dann, seine Sachen aufzuheben. Prue hatte Recht, von Dianne analysiert zu werden hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ihre Alkohol - Trauer Theorie hatte ihm gereicht.

Prue hatte unterdessen alles aufgehoben und lief zur Treppe. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Cole um „Halt sie einen Moment auf, bis ich mich angezogen habe."forderte sie ihn auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben.

Cole sah ihr hinterher und wollte sich schon erneut bücken, als Dianne in der Halle erschien.

„Guten Morgen."meinte sie, gar nicht so fröhlich wie sonst immer. „Ihr habt die Tür zum Garten offen gelassen."

Cole ließ seine Sachen hinter seinem Rücken wieder auf den Boden fallen und schob sie mit dem Fuß hinter den Schrank in der Halle. „Wir haben wohl gestern Abend vergessen, sie zu schließen."erklärte er Dianne, die nachdenklich in der Halle stand.

„Ist Prue schon auf?"fragte sie und schaute sich um.

„Nein, ist sie nicht, aber komm doch so lange in die Küche. Sie kommt sicher gleich."Cole schob sie in die Küche und Dianne setzte sich gefügig an den Küchentisch.

„Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh,"entschuldigte sie sich. „Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen."

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Willst du einen Kaffee?"

Dianne nickte und seufzte schließlich.

„Hast du irgendwas?"fragte Cole, während er Wasser in die Kaffemaschine füllte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was es war."meinte sie. „Aber nachdem ich gestern nach Hause gekommen bin, hatte ich das unerklärliche Verlangen, meine Schwiegermutter anzurufen, und ihr endlich die Meinung zu sagen."Sie sah ihn mit einem unglücklichen Lächeln an. „Normalerweise halte ich mich immer zurück, weil ich weiß, wie sehr Scott sie mag und was es für Probleme mit sich bringen würde, aber gestern war mir das auf einmal völlig egal. Nachdem Scott schlafen gegangen ist, bin ich im Wohnzimmer geblieben und habe ihre Nummer gewählt. Sie wohnt an der Westküste, darum war es bei ihr noch nicht so spät und sie hat abgenommen."

„Und?"

Dianne ließ ihren Kopf auf den Küchentisch fallen. „Gott, ich will gar nicht daran denken, was ich ihr alles gesagt habe." stöhnte sie.

„Ach, sie wird es schon verkraften."meinte Cole locker.

Dianne sah nachdenklich zu ihm auf. „Glaubst du?"

Cole nickte und war froh, als er Prue in diesem Augenblick in der Küchentür sah.

„Guten Morgen Dianne, ich hätte dich gar nicht so früh erwartet." meinte sie zu ihrer Nachbarin.

„Ja weißt du, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen."erklärte Dianne erneut.

Prue sah auf die Kaffemaschine und entschied dann „Komm lass uns erst einmal in Dannys Zimmer gehen."

Dianne nickte und stand auf. „Ich muss dir erzählen, was ich gestern Nacht Verrücktes angestellt habe."teilte sie Prue mit, die sie skeptisch betrachtete, Cole konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Als die beiden aus der Küche verschwanden und nach oben gingen, betrat Cole wieder die Halle und hob seine Sachen vom Boden auf. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Amys Dose aus seiner Hosentasche gefallen war. Er nahm sie in die Hand und brachte die Sachen in sein Zimmer. Nachdenklich setzte er sich aufs Bett und sah sich erneut die Dose an. War das Pulver dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Dianne und Prue in ihren Augen verrückt aufgeführt hatten? Fragte er sich. Selbst wenn, dann fühlte er sich kein bisschen schuldig. Schließlich hatten sie nur das getan, was sie sich sonst aufgrund ihrer eigenen Regeln untersagt hatten. Dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass Prue erst ein Enthemmungspulver benötigte, während er es auch ohne den Einfluss des Pulvers genossen hatte. Okay es war verrückt gewesen, aber angenehm verrückt. Er hoffte nur, dass Prue nie herausbekommen würde, was auf den Küchlein gewesen war, das würde er nie überleben. Doch so viel er sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie die Küchlein am gestrigen Abend zum Glück alle verspeist.

Nachdem Dianne gegangen war, duschte Prue erst einmal ausgiebig, doch all das konnte die Spuren der vergangenen Nacht nicht wegwischen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Normalerweise hatte sie sich immer gut unter Kontrolle, so ein Fehler durfte ihr einfach nicht passieren, als ob nicht so schon alles viel zu kompliziert war. Sie seufzte und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr, was sie in der vergangenen Nacht alles getan hatte, oh Gott, sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Sie musste hier raus, entschloss sie sich, sie musste erst einmal Abstand gewinnen. Sie ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm ihr Handy zur Hand.

Zwei Stunden später wartete Prue in einem Eckcafe auf Judy. Nach dem Gewitter in der Nacht zuvor, schien die Sonne wieder und es versprach erneut ein heißer Tag zu werden. Prue seufzte und fragte sich, ob dieses schwüle Klima das richtige für sie war. Nach der vorherigen Nacht zu urteilen wohl eher nicht.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Judy mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille auf ihrer Nase. Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Prue nieder und sah sie betrübt an. Obwohl Prue ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, spürte sie, dass sich Judy auch nicht viel besser fühlte als sie selbst.

„Oh Prue, du wirst nicht glauben, was wir gestern noch gemacht haben." erklärte sie stöhnend.

„Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als dass was ich gemacht habe."meinte Prue leise, denn sie hatte wirklich nicht vor, Judy von ihrem Abenteuer zu erzählen.

Doch Judy hatte gute Ohren und grinste. „Na da bin ich ja gespannt. Aber erst musst du dir mein Horrorerlebnis anhören."Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott, war das peinlich."meinte sie. „Und du weißt, dass mir so schnell nichts peinlich ist. Also Robert und ich hatten auf einmal das Bedürfnis, etwas ganz verrücktes zu tun."Sie stoppte, als die Kellnerin ihr den Kaffee brachte, dann fuhr sie langsam fort. „Darum sind wir zum Parkplatz am Stadtpark gefahren und haben beschlossen uns auszuziehen. Es hatte bereits angefangen zu regnen und wir wollten ohne Kleider im Regen durch den Park laufen."

Prue sah sie grinsend an. „Das habt ihr wirklich gemacht?"fragte sie amüsiert.

„Und ob."nickte Judy. „Und zu Anfang war es auch ganz lustig. Es war so heiß und der Regen eine angenehme Abkühlung. Es war irgendwie aufregend, wir sind durch die Pfützen gepatscht und haben uns aufgeführt wie Kinder. Aber dann sind wir leider einem alten Ehepaar begegnet."Sie sah Prue unglücklich an. „Wir haben doch gedacht, dass niemand sonst bei dem Wetter unterwegs sei."

Prue lachte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ist doch halb so schlimm."meinte sie.

„Wenn du wüsstest. Es waren unsere Nachbarn, Mr. und Mrs. Clemens und trotzdem war es uns vollkommen egal, ob sie uns sehen oder nicht. Schließlich haben sie uns erblickt und waren vollkommen entsetzt."Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Das schlimmste war, als ich Mr. Clemens heute Morgen erneut begegnet bin. Im Gegensatz zu gestern Nacht habe ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt."

„Ach Judy, sie haben in ihrer Jugend sicher auch verrückte Sachen gemacht."versuchte Prue, sie zu beruhigen.

„Schön wärs."meinte Judy. „Doch die beiden sind total verknöchert und Mr. Clemens ist auch noch pensionierter Polizist. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was passiert, falls Roberts Revier davon erfährt, das wäre die Hölle für ihn."

Prue lehnte sich lachend zurück. „Das hätte ich sehen wollen."

„Ha, ha."meinte Judy und sah Prue neugierig an. „Aber jetzt erzähl mir, was du gestern noch so getrieben hast."

Schlagartig war Prue zurück in der Realität. „Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig."wiegelte sie ab und blickte in ihren Kaffee.

„Jetzt komm schon, schlimmer als mein Erlebnis kann es ja wohl schwerlich gewesen sein. Also sag schon was los war."Judy sah Prue auffordernd an und begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Du hast mit Cole geschlafen, stimmt's?"

Prue starrte sie entsetzt an. Wie kam Judy nur darauf? Hatte sie sich irgendwie auffällig verhalten, fragte sie sich ärgerlich, aber bevor sie ihr widersprechen konnte, lehnte Judy sich schon zufrieden zurück.

„Ich wusste es."meinte sie triumphierend. „Guck nicht so, ich habe es gleich gewusst."

„Was?" Fragte Prue so locker wie möglich.

„Dieses Knistern zwischen euch."

„Du spinnst doch!"Erklärte Prue aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich habe es gleich gespürt, und das ist doch toll."meinte Judy schwärmerisch. „Du hast doch immer jemand gesucht, der süß, aber gleichzeitig auch gefährlich ist. Also seid ihr doch das perfekte Paar."

Prue sah sie irritiert an. „Bist du krank? Er war mit meiner Schwester verheiratet, und ich mag ihn noch nicht einmal."

Judy grinste. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."meinte sie zuversichtlich. „Ich habe doch bemerkt, wie froh du bist, dass er aufgetaucht ist."

„Er ist Dannys Vater und er hat mich an früher erinnert, das ist aber auch schon alles."meinte Prue und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so blöd sein konnte, es wird alles verkomplizieren."

„Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht?"fragte Judy grinsend.

Prue fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Frag lieber nicht." meinte sie resigniert. „Wir haben doch gar nicht so viel getrunken, oder?"fragte sie und sah Judy durch ihre Finger hindurch zögernd an.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste, ich weiß auch nicht was in dieser Nacht mit uns los war."

„Am besten vergessen wir das Ganze, und erzähl bloß niemand davon."forderte Prue ihre Freundin auf.

„Wo denkst du hin, meine Lippen sind versiegelt."meinte Judy und fügte dann hinzu. „Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass du euch eine Chance geben solltest."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf, schon allein die Vorstellung von Cole und ihr war absurd. „Nie im Leben. Ich will nichts von ihm wissen." erklärte sie resolut.

„Wieso? Nur weil er mal mit deiner Schwester zusammen war?"fragte Judy neugierig.

„Du hast keine Schwester, darum kannst du das nicht verstehen, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass er mit ihr und mir..."Prue verzog angewidert das Gesicht, sie wollte gar nicht erst anfangen, darüber nachzudenken. Und das war auch noch lange nicht ihr Hauptproblem. „Und außerdem weiß ich einfach zu viel von ihm." erklärte sie energisch. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie dumm sie sich verhalten hatte, dümmer als ihre kleine Schwester. Prue schüttelte den Kopf, dabei war sie doch immer die Vernünftigere von ihnen beiden gewesen. „Cole ist nur eins, kompliziert, kompliziert, kompliziert. Und kompliziert bin ich schon selber."Sie sah Judy an. „Es war nur ein unüberlegter One-Night-Stand, der unglücklicherweise in meinem Haus wohnt. Trotzdem werde ich es einfach vergessen, und darum habe ich auch gleich Paul angerufen und mich für heute Abend mit ihm verabredet."

Judy blickte sie skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das die richtige Lösung ist?"fragte sie und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. „Paul hat schon viel durchgemacht, seine vorherige Beziehung war ziemlich schmerzlich für ihn, und ich will nicht, dass er noch einmal verletzt wird."

„Keine Sorge."meinte Prue zuversichtlich. „Das wird nicht geschehen."

Den ganzen Tag hatte Cole Prue nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, darum kümmerte er sich um Danny und las nebenbei Berichte über seinen Fall. Er entschied, dass er unbedingt die Kirche, in der Adam Boucher gearbeitet hatte, aufsuchen musste. Es war die Elisabethkirche, die Shelly Carey bereits erwähnt hatte. Außerdem wollte er das Anwesen, auf dem die Leiche gefunden worden war, in Augenschein nehmen. Er war sich so gut wie sicher, dass die drei jungen Frauen dort ein Hexenritual ausgeführt hatten oder ausführen wollten. Es wäre gut, wenn er Prue mitnehmen könnte, damit sie sich den Platz ebenfalls ansah, überlegte er, doch ob sie mitkommen würde war nach der vergangenen Nacht eher fraglich. Nachdenklich hörte er auf die Geräusche im Haus. Prue hatte vor über zwei Stunden das Haus verlassen und war noch immer nicht zurück gekommen.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück nach Hause kam, sah sie Cole mit Danny durch die offene Tür im Wintergarten sitzen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und atmete tief durch, so leicht ließ sie sich nicht entmutigen, sie würde mit der Situation schon klarkommen. Energisch betrat sie den Raum und teilte ihm ohne Umschweife mit. „Ich gehe heute Abend aus, darum musst du auf Danny aufpassen."

Cole sah sie überrascht an. „Das geht nicht, ich habe selbst eine Verabredung."erklärte er und dachte kurz nach. „Meinst du Dianne könnte auf Danny aufpassen?"

Prue zuckte die Schultern. „Frag sie doch, aber ich bezweifle das, sie ist heute nicht besonders gut drauf."Sie warf Cole einen skeptischen Blick zu. War es ein Zufall, dass sie alle sich in der gestrigen Nacht so merkwürdig aufgeführt hatten? „Sag mal, war gestern irgendwas in dem Wein, den du ausgesucht hast?"

„Nein!" erklärte Cole wahrheitsgemäß und sah sie unschuldig an. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Hm, zu viele verrückte Vorfälle gestern Nacht."meinte Prue und sah Cole weiterhin misstrauisch an.

Cole hielt ihrem Blick stand und lächelte. „Also mir hat es gefallen."erklärte er zufrieden.

Ärgerlich drehte Prue sich um. „Mach mit Danny was du willst, ich bin heute Abend jedenfalls nicht da."   
meinte sie und verschwand.

Als Cole Dianne fragte, ob er Danny am Abend vorbeibringen könne, war sie schon wieder die Ruhe selbst. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass er Danny vorbeibrachte und erklärte ihm, dass sie sich mit ihrer Schwiegermutter ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatte erkannt, wie bereinigend ein ehrliches Gespräch sein konnte. „Ich war immer zu sehr darauf bedacht, ihr alles recht zu machen."erklärte sie. „Dabei hat sie das gar nicht gewollt."Sie lächelte zufrieden. „Wenn ich das doch viel früher gewusst hätte, das hätte mir einigen Ärger erspart."

Zufrieden verließ Cole Diannes Haus wieder und ging Zuhause in sein Zimmer, um sich für seine Verabredung mit Vivian umzuziehen. Er hörte wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und blickte aus dem Fenster. Paul Hennen stand in der Auffahrt und begrüßte Prue, die ein knappes blasslila Kleid trug. Als Paul sie dezent auf die Wange küsste und sie zum Auto führte, fragte Cole sich, warum er nicht an Pauls Stelle sein konnte. Aber was kümmerte ihn das im Grunde? Er würde den Teufel tun und sich noch einmal mit einer Halliwell einlassen. Also sollte sie doch mit diesem staubtrockenen Polizisten ausgehen, wenn sie das glücklich machte, er selbst hatte schließlich ein Date mit Vivian Wingrove.


	10. 10 Kapitel

**10.Kapitel**

Als Cole vor dem Haus der Wingroves ankam, erwartete Vivian ihn bereits freudestrahlend. Sie trug ein kurzes weißes Kleid mit Spagettiträgern, das mehr preisgab, als es verbarg und ihr offenes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. „Komm rein," forderte sie ihn fröhlich auf und ließ ihn in die Eingangshalle. „Ich bin gleich fertig. Ich muss nur noch schnell meine Tasche holen." meinte sie und verschwand in einem der Räume.

Bevor Cole Zeit hatte, sich in der Halle umzusehen, war sie schon wieder zurück.

„So, jetzt bin ich bereit." erklärte sie.

Cole lächelte. „Warte noch einen Moment." bat er sie. „Ich wollte dich noch um etwas bitten." Vivian sah ihn aufmerksam an und Cole fuhr fort. „Deinem Vater gehört doch die Plantage, auf der Adam Boucher ermordet wurde."

Vivian nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Und obwohl ich nichts davon geschrieben habe, und wir versucht haben, diese Tatsache aus den Medien herauszuhalten, haben sie trotzdem Wind davon bekommen." Sie seufzte. „Ständig bekommen wir Anfragen von Journalisten, die sich den Tatort anschauen wollen. Mein Vater musste sogar schon einen Wachdienst engagieren, damit niemand sich unbefugt auf das Gelände begibt."Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich schlimm." verkündetet sie.

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. „Tja, um dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade bitten." meinte er gespielt zerknirscht.

Vivian sah ihn lächelnd an. „Du willst den Schlüssel?" fragte sie. „Aber das ist doch kein Problem. Bei dir ist das doch etwas anderes." erklärte sie und drehte sich um. „Warte einen Moment. Ich hole ihn nur schnell." Vivian verschwand erneut und Cole sah ihr überrascht hinterher. Das war ja leichter gewesen, als er erwartet hatte.

Kurz darauf war Vivian mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand wieder zurück. „Wir haben nur drei davon im Haus." teilte sie ihm mit. „Und einer befindet sich bei der Polizei. Aber diesen hier kann ich dir geben." Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte leise. „Du kannst ihn mir bei passender Gelegenheit zurückgeben."

„Danke!" meinte Cole. „Das werde ich tun."

Die beiden verließen das Haus und Vivian dirigierte Cole durch die Stadt, bis sie vor einem Restaurant in der Innenstadt ankamen. „Dies ist eins der besten Restaurants in der Stadt." erklärte Vivian, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Ein Mann in Livree erwartete sie bereits und Vivian nannte ihm ihren Namen. Der Mann nickte und meinte höflich „Ihr Tisch ist sofort für Sie bereit, Miss Wingrove. Wenn Sie noch einen Moment warten könnten."

Vivian nickte und wandte sich wieder an Cole. „Dieses Restaurant ist eins meiner liebsten. Das Essen ist hervorragend und ich liebe die Atmosphäre. Alles beschäftigt sich mit der Geschichte von New Orleans." begann sie zu erklären und zeigte auf einige Gemälde und Dekorationen an der Wand. „Die Gemälde zeigen geschichtliche Ereignisse aus New Orleans, und im Speisesaal gibt es sogar eine Voodoo-Ecke."

Cole schaute sie überrascht an. „Du glaubst an Voodoo?"

Vivian lachte gekünstelt. „Oh nein, natürlich nicht." erklärte sie. „Obwohl selbst heute noch 15 der Bevölkerung von New Orleans den Voodoo-Kult praktizieren und da kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, wie viele daran glauben." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Als Kind hatte ich große Angst davor. Ich habe immer befürchtet, dass einer mich oder meine Familie verflucht. Ich habe sogar meine Mutter darum geben, mir ein echtes Gris-Gris zu kaufen, um mich vor bösem Voodoo-Zauber zu beschützen."

„Und hat sie es getan?" fragte er neugierig, denn es interessierte ihn brennend, ob in der Familie Wingrove an Voodoo geglaubt wurde.

Vivian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo denkst du hin, natürlich nicht." erklärte sie energischer als nötig. „Sie war schließlich erwachsen, so wie ich heute. Als Kind mag man vielleicht an solchen Humbug glauben. Aber heute bin ich erwachsen und klüger."

„Und wie war das bei deiner Schwester?" hakte Cole nach.

„Charlie? Sie hatte auch immer Angst davor. Selbst heute noch." teilte sie Cole mit. „Sie geht noch nicht mal in die Nähe von Plätzen, wo Voodoo- Rituale praktiziert werden. Selbst wenn es nur für die Touristen ist." Vivian schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie läßt sich nicht davon abbringen, obwohl doch jeder weiß, dass es nur Show ist."

„Ach," erklärte Cole achselzuckend. „Man kann doch nie wissen, was auf der Welt so alles existiert."

Vivian lachte unsicher. „Das ist doch alles Aberglaube." erklärte sie und war offensichtlich froh, als der Ober erneut kam, um sie an ihren Tisch zu führen.

Sie betraten den Saal, der trotz seiner Größe eine gemütliche Atmosphäre ausstrahlte. Der Ober führte sie an einen Tisch für zwei Personen in einer Nische am Fenster und wollte für Vivian bereits den Stuhl vorrücken, als Cole ihn stoppte. „Ich denke du solltest lieber hier sitzen." teilte er ihr mit und schob ihr den anderen Stuhl zurück. Vivian sah ihn irritiert an und setzte sich schließlich. Nachdem auch Cole sich gesetzt hatte, gab der Ober ihnen die Speisekarten und verschwand.

Vivian sah ihm hinterher und wollte Cole schon fragen, warum er die Plätze getauscht hatte, als ihr Blick auf das Gemälde der Voodoo-Königin Marie Laveau fiel. Sie lächelte leicht. „Du hattest wohl Angst, dass dich Marie Laveau von mir ablenkt?" fragte sie, gespielt geknickt.

„Wer?" fragte Cole alarmiert, denn einige Tische entfernt saß Prue mit ihrer Verabredung Paul Hennen. Cole hatte sie sofort gesehen, als er den Saal betreten hatte, doch er wusste nicht, ob Vivian sie ebenfalls erblickt hatte. Dennoch hatte er sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, Prue bei ihrem Date zu beobachten, und hatte mit Vivian den Platz getauscht.

„Die schöne Voodoo-Königin hinter dir." erklärte Vivian mittlerweile und verzog beleidigt ihren Mund.

Cole lehnte sich erleichtert zurück und lächelte Vivian an. „Es gibt hier niemanden, der meinen Blick von dir ablenken könnte." meinte er und sah sie an. „Schon gar nicht jemand, der tot ist."

Vivian lächelte. „Das will ich doch hoffen" meinte sie kokett.

„Keine Sorge!" meinte Cole und sah sie weiterhin an, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen zu lassen. Um Vivian abzulenken fragte er. „Und die attraltove Dame hinter mir war also eine Voodoo Königin?"

Vivian nickte. „Aber sicher, sie ist eine Berühmtheit in New Orleans. Hast du nicht von ihr gehört? Sie lebte von 1796 bis 1881."

Cole zuckte die Schultern. „Das war selbst vor meiner Zeit." erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Prue.

„Ihre Anhänger reisten aus ganz Amerika an, um sich von ihr heilen bzw. die Zukunft voraussagen zu lassen, und zu ihren Verehrern gehörten sogar ranghohe Lokalpolitiker und führende Geschäftsleute." begann Vivian zu erzählen.

Als sie fortfuhr, tat Cole so, als höre er aufmerksam zu, in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er aber weiterhin Prue, die ihn unterdessen ebenfalls entdeckt hatte.

Ärgerlich sah sie ihn an und versuchte, sich wieder auf Paul zu konzentrieren. Das ganze Date war bisher nicht so abgelaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Ohne Zweifel war Paul ein netter, zuvorkommender Mann, aber Prue war einfach nicht bei der Sache. Momentan lauschte sie Pauls Erzählungen über die Unterschiede der Polizeiarbeit in New York und New Orleans, sie lächelte und nickte an den richtigen Stellen und blickte wieder auf ihren Teller, um ja nicht wieder Cole ansehen zu müssen. Es hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, dass er im selben Restaurant auftauchte, dabei konnte sie ihn so schon nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannen und jetzt saß er auch noch nur ein paar Tische entfernt mit Vivian Wingrove. Die ein Kleid trug, das verboten werden sollte, dachte Prue wütend. War sie sich denn für nichts zu schade, nur um zu bekommen, was sie wollte? Und was sie wollte war offensichtlich. Hoffentlich war er zu erschöpft von der letzten Nacht dachte Prue wütend und blickte entsetzt auf, als sie feststellte, was sie da dachte.

Paul sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er.

„Doch doch, keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung." erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Schön." meinte Paul. "Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert." fing er feierlich an. „Weißt du, nachdem ich mich von meiner Frau getrennt habe ...."

Prue sah Paul aufmerksam an, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick erneut bei Cole hängenblieb. Vivian fuhr sich gerade effektvoll durch ihre wilde Mähne und fing an, künstlich zu lachen. Dabei berührte sie wie zufällig Coles Hand, um ihre anschließend dort liegen zu lassen. Es war so eindeutig, was sie wollte, das es schon fast peinlich war, dachte Prue kopfschüttelnd, als sie Coles Blick auffing, der sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder Paul zu, der sie zu ihrem Schreck ansah, als würde er auf eine Antwort von ihr warten. Sie räusperte sich und meinte lächelnd. „Tut mir Leid Paul, was hattest du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe nur vorgeschlagen, dass wir diesen netten Abend in einem der Jazzclubs ausklingen lassen sollten, wenn du möchtest." erklärte er erneut.

„Sicher!" meinte Prue, so begeistert, wie möglich. „Das ist eine gute Idee, aber lass uns doch erst in Ruhe zu Ende essen."

Paul lachte. „Soll das heißen, du willst noch einen Nachtisch?" neckte er sie. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass du nicht unbedingt eine 'Süße' bist."

Prue lächelte angestrengt „So kann man sich irren." meinte sie locker und hatte auf einmal ein schlechtes Gefühl, als würde sie Paul ausnutzen. Und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall, Judy hatte ihr schließlich gesagt, dass er viel durchgemacht hatte. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, ihn zu verletzten, aber sie hatte ihn dazu benutzen wollen, die vorherige Nacht zu vergessen. Und das war gründlich daneben gegangen. Sie beobachtete, wie der Kellner das Essen an Vivians und Coles Tisch brachte. Aber selbst wenn Cole nicht hier aufgetaucht wäre, hätte das nichts geändert. Paul war ein lieber, netter Mann, aber nicht der richtige Typ für sie. Was noch lange nicht hieß, dass Cole der richtige für sie war. Er war genauso falsch wie Paul, nur auf andere Weise. Sie beschloss, den Abend höflich zu Ende zu führen und Paul dezent darauf hinzuweisen, dass aus ihnen wohl nichts werden würde.

Cole hörte sich unterdessen Vivians endlosen Vortrag über ihre Wahl als Ballkönigin beim Abschlussball an. Natürlich war es unter ihrem Niveau gewesen, bei Schönheitswettbewerben teilzunehmen, obwohl man ihr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie große Chancen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn kokett an. „Aber ich wollte lieber mit meinem Kopf Karriere machen, und nicht mit meinem Aussehen."

Cole lächelte pflichtschuldig und bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Vortrag über Vivians baldige Fernsehkarriere vor, als plötzlich Edward Wingrove an ihren Tisch trat.

Vivian sprang sofort auf und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Vivian, meine Liebe. Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dich heute Abend hier zu treffen." teilte er ihr mit und betrachtete kritisch ihr freizügiges Outfit. Dann wandte er sich an Cole, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. „Mr. Turner." meinte er kühl. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie meine Tochter kennen."

„Aber Daddy, er arbeitet schließlich für dich." antwortete Vivian für Cole, wobei sie ihren Vater glücklich anlächelte. Sie setzten sich wieder und Vivian sah ihren Vater auffordernd an. „Ist noch was Daddy?" fragte sie und es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihren Vater so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden wollte.

„Ich bin eigentlich sehr froh, dass ich dich hier treffe, Schatz." begann Wingrove. „Ich habe schon versucht, dich zu erreichen." Erklärte er. „Ich treffe mich heute mit James, und du weißt doch, dass dein Patenonkel dich gerne einmal wiedersehen würde." Er sah sie eindringlich an.

Vivian seufzte. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen? Er ist schließlich noch die ganze Woche in der Stadt."

Wingrove schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, seine Pläne haben sich geändert, er verlässt die Stadt morgen früh schon wieder, darum würde ich dich sehr bitten, dich nach eurem Essen noch kurz zu uns zu setzen." Er lächelte Cole unverbindlich an. „Mr. Turner ist schließlich noch länger in der Stadt und er hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn er dich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erneut treffen könnte."

Cole lächelte zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Arbeitgeber keine Widerrede von ihm erwartete. Und Cole hatte auch nicht vor, ihm zu widersprechen, denn Wingrove tat ihm damit ungewollt einen Gefallen. Cole hatte genug über die Familie Wingrove erfahren und nebenbei auch noch den Schlüssel für die Plantage erhalten. „Dein Vater hat Recht." wandte er sich darum verständnisvoll an Vivian. „Wir können unsere Verabredung ein anderes Mal wiederholen." Er lächelte sie an. „Wir haben doch Zeit." meinte er und spürte, wie Wingrove sich neben ihm versteifte.

Vivian sah ihn geknickt an. „Also das gefällt mir gar nicht." Sie warf einen wütenden Blick auf ihren Vater.

„Ich erwarte dich dann im hinteren Salon." teilte dieser seiner Tochter mit und verschwand mit einem Nicken.

„Hier gibt es einen hinteren Salon?" Fragte Cole überrascht.

Vivian nickte. „Sicher, für private Treffen und Feste." Sie sah Cole unglücklich an. „Bisher war es so ein schöner Abend, und jetzt das." Sie seufzte. „Ich habe mein Handy extra abgestellt, als hätte ich so etwas erwartet. Weißt du, meinem Vater liegt viel an der Familie und Onkel James ist schon recht alt. Er kommt von außerhalb und macht sich selten auf den Weg in die Stadt. Darum werde ich ihn wohl wenigstens begrüßen müssen." Sie seufzte erneut und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, aber Moment.." überlegte sie. „..du könntest ja mitkommen."

Cole lächelte sie wenig begeistert an. „Ich denke deinem Vater würde das gar nicht gefallen." wiegelte er ab. „Wir kennen uns doch kaum und wir können uns jederzeit wieder treffen."

„Das hoffe ich doch." meinte Vivian und lächelte ihn auffordernd an.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte der Ober Prue und Paul ihr Dessert gebracht. Prue hatte beobachtete, wie Edward Wingrove an den Tisch von Cole und Vivian gekommen war. Zufrieden hatte sie festgestellt, dass er gar keinen glücklichen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Prue kannte ihn nur vom Sehen, aber sie wusste, das er ein einflussreicher Mann in der Stadt war. Schließlich hatte er seiner unfähigen Tochter den Job bei Prues Zeitung verschafft, dachte sie ärgerlich und anscheinend wollte er lieber einen anderen Mann in Vivians Begleitung sehen. Bevor Prue ihre Überlegungen vertiefen konnte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie mit Paul zum Abendessen hier war und Cole ihr im Grunde völlig egal war. Sie wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an ihren Begleiter, als sich sein Pieper bemerkbar machte.

Paul sah Prue entschuldigend an „Ich habe heute Abend Bereitschaft." teilte er ihr mit und blickte auf die Anzeige. „Würdest du mich einen Moment entschuldigen?"

Prue nickte und Paul verließ den Saal. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Dessert zu, doch sie spürte Coles neugierigen Blick. Als sie aufblickte schaute er sie fragend an. Prue gab ihm so deutlich, wie die Entfernung es möglich machte, zu verstehen, dass er sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte wieder Vivian an. Prue schüttelte genervt den Kopf und sah zur anderen Seite, wo Paul mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Prue." Teilte er ihr mit, als er den Tisch erreichte. „Aber meine Dienststelle hat angerufen. Ich muss heute Abend noch vorbeikommen." Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Das ist das Kreuz, wenn man Polizist ist. Man wird zu den unpassendsten Momenten weggerufen."

„Was tue ich nicht alles für die Sicherheit in der Stadt." erklärte Prue mit einem Lächeln, doch als sie seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu. „Keine Sorge, ich kenne mich mit solchen Notfällen bestens aus. Und es ist doch nicht so tragisch. Wir können die Verabredung jederzeit wiederholen."

„Ja das werden wir auf jeden Fall." meinte Paul zuversichtlich.

„Musst du jetzt gleich weg?" erkundigte sich Prue.

„Ja leider. Aber bleib du noch hier sitzen und iß dein Dessert in Ruhe auf. Ich werde einem der Angestellten sagen, dass er dir später ein Taxi rufen soll." schlug Paul vor und winkte einen Ober heran, um zu bezahlen.

Cole beobachtete von weitem, wie Paul die Rechnung bezahlte und sich dezent von Prue verabschiedete. Cole konnte nicht leugnen, dass er erfreut verfolgte, wie Paul den Raum verließ, während Prue alleine an ihrem Tisch sitzen blieb. Ein paar Minuten später erhob auch sie sich und ging auf den Ausgang zu, ohne Cole dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass du dich bei dem guten alten Onkel James blicken läßt." wandte sich Cole wieder an Vivian.

„Du bist so süß." meinte diese lächelnd. „Und so verständnisvoll, womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

„Ich weiß nicht." erklärte Cole und rief den Ober herbei, während sich Vivian kurz frisch machen wollte. Als der Ober erschien, fragte Cole ihn, ob er für Prue ein Taxi bestellen sollte. Als dieser nickte, teilte er ihm mit, dass dies nicht nötig sei, denn er würde sie fahren.

Der Ober sah ihn irritiert an. „Sind Sie sicher?" fragte er. „Ich möchte keinen Ärger bekommen."

„Keine Sorge, sie wird sich freuen, das versichere ich ihnen." erklärte Cole mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und zahlte die Rechnung mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld.

„Aber sicher Sir, kein Problem." erklärte der Ober und verschwand.

Als Vivian zurückkam, brachte Cole sie zu einem der hinteren Säle. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und trat näher an ihn heran. Sie fuhr mit der Hand seinen Arm entlang bis sie seinen Hals erreichte. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn spielerisch auf die Lippen. „Ich hatte mir für heute etwas anderes ausgedacht." flüsterte sie, doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte, ging hinter ihr die Tür auf.

„Vivian!" erklang Edward Wingroves Stimme. „Wir warten schon auf dich." meinte er und als er Cole erblickte, fragte er kühl. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber dies ist ein Familientreffen."

Cole hob die Hände. „Keine Sorge," meinte er. „Ich wollte Vivian nur hierherbegleiten."

Vivian sah ihn an und murmelte „Auf bald.", dann verschwand sie mit ihrem Vater wieder in dem Saal.

Cole atmete erleichtert auf. So attraktiv Vivian auch war, er hatte kein Interesse an ihr. Aber er wollte es sich mit ihr auch nicht verscherzen, sie war seine Eintrittskarte zur Familie Wingrove. Er drehte sich um und ging den Korridor zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Währenddessen saß Prue auf einer Bank, die in dem Grünstreifen vor dem Restaurant aufgestellt war. Neben ihr plätscherte ein Springbrunnen und Prue hielt ihre Hand unter den Wasserstrahl. Es war erneut schwülheiß und sie fragte sich, ob sie für dieses Klima überhaupt geschaffen war. Sie blickte erneut auf die Straße, aber noch immer war von ihrem Taxi nichts zu sehen.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme, die ihr zu ihrem Verdruss bekannt war.

„Hallo Prue. Netten Abend gehabt?" fragte Cole und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam, fuhr er fort. „Dein Polizist musste ja leider früh gehen."

Prue sah sich um. „Und wo ist deine reizende Begleitung?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Sie musste zu einem Familientreffen mit ihrem Vater." teilte er ihr großzügig mit.

„Oh, und da hat sie dich nicht mitgenommen?" fragte Prue ironisch. „Ich dachte du und die Wingroves seid so gute Freunde."

Cole lachte, „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Was meinst du, warum Wingrove mir die Verteidigung von Amy überlassen hat? Sicherlich nicht, weil er mich für einen brillanten Anwalt hält."

„Ich kann mir auch schwer vorstellen, dass dich jemand dafür hält, aber warum sonst?" fragte Prue interessiert.

„Weil er, der lieben Dianne sei dank, davon überzeugt ist, dass ich den Fall auf jeden Fall verlieren werde. Obwohl es da ehrlich gesagt gar nicht viel zu vermasseln gibt."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte er das wollen?"

„Na wenn ich versage, dann können Wingrove und Carey vorgeben, sie hätten alles für Amys Verteidigung getan." erklärte Cole lässig, er lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine Arme entlang der Bank aus.

Prue lehnte sich daraufhin nach vorne und fragte spöttisch. „Wenn du das weißt, wieso hast du dann zugesagt, Amy zu verteidigen, ich dachte die Zeit deiner guten Taten wäre vorbei?"

„Tja vielleicht habe ich mich ja getäuscht. Aber hierbei geht es mir eher darum, Wingrove zu zeigen, dass er den Falschen für diesen Fall engagiert hat." Cole lächelte bösartig. „Er hätte nicht schlechter wählen können."

„Hm, aber wenn du ihm eins auswischen willst, dann solltest du nicht unbedingt mit seiner Tochter ausgehen." gab Prue zu bedenken.

Cole grinste vor sich hin. „Wieso nicht? Das hat ihm genauso wenig gepasst." erklärte er zufrieden. „Und außerdem kann mir Vivian ganz hilfreich sein."

„Du gehst also nur aus Berechnung mit ihr aus?" fragte Prue kopfschüttelnd.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst." erklärte Cole und sah sie an. „Aber es war auch ein ganz netter Anblick." meinte er und hob provokativ eine Augenbraue.

„Bemüh dich gar nicht erst, mir ist das völlig egal." erklärte Prue gelangweilt. „Aber für meinen Geschmack war ihr Kleid zu offensichtlich." Sie spritzte etwas Wasser aus dem Springbrunnen zu sich herüber. „Obwohl es für dieses Klima hier vielleicht ganz geeignet ist."

Cole sah sie von der Seite aus an. „Na in deinem Kleid ist diese Hitze sicherlich auch zu ertragen."

Prue sah ihn aufmerksam an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in seinem Anzug noch viel mehr schwitzen musste, als sie in ihrem dünnen Kleid. „Ja, einer der Vorteile eine Frau zu sein." meinte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Dennoch wünschte ich mir, es wäre in dieser Stadt wenigstens ein bisschen angenehmer."

Cole nickte. „Mehr wie in San Francisco." stimmte er ihr zu und sah sie dann nachdenklich an. „Du vermisst es sehr nicht wahr? Deine Familie, dein Zuhause."

Prue blickte auf den Springbrunnen und meinte nachdenklich. „Ja, das tue ich. Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Ich habe immer gedacht es würde mir gefallen, aber ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, allein zu sein."

„Ich weiß wie schlimm das ist." meinte Cole leise. „Aber du hast doch noch Danny. Und wenn du willst, dann können wir auch an den Nordpol ziehen."

Prue musste lachen. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich denke das würde auch nicht helfen." Sie sah auf die Straße hinaus. „Wo bleibt eigentlich dieses blöde Taxi?" fragte sie sich.

„Oh, ich habe Bescheid gesagt, dass du keins benötigst." teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Was?" Prue sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ja, ich kann dich doch fahren." erklärte Cole hilfsbereit.

„Cole ..." begann Prue genervt.

„Was? Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun" meinte er unschuldig. „Denn ich wollte dich selbst um etwas bitten."

„Das Problem ist nur, das ist kein Gefallen." erklärte Prue genervt. „Aber ich hab ja keine andere Wahl." meinte sie ärgerlich und stand auf. „Also auf was wartest du noch, lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Als Cole und Prue kurze Zeit später ihr Haus betraten, war es in der Eingangshalle angenehm kühl. Cole blieb vor seiner Zimmertür stehen und blickte Prue nachdenklich an. „Also da wäre noch dieser Gefallen, um den ich dich bitten will." begann er.

Prue schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hob die Hand. „Ich würde dir raten, es gar nicht erst auszusprechen." meinte sie resolut. „Denn die Antwort ist nein."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich dich fragen wollte." meinte er spöttisch. „Oder hast du seit neuestem auch Visionen."

„Das ist gar nicht nötig." erklärte Prue mit einem leichten Lächeln. Es war doch offensichtlich, was er wollte, aber wie konnte er denken, dass sie so blöd war, sich noch einmal darauf einzulassen.

Cole nickte. „Na gut," meinte er. „Ich dachte ja nur, du würdest mir und der armen Amy helfen wollen." Er nahm die Türklinke in die Hand und drehte sich zur Seite. „Schade, dann kommst du morgen also nicht mit mir zum Tatort."

Prue sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du sprichst." gab sie zu.

„Ich wollte dich darum bitten, morgen mit mir zu dem Grundstück zu fahren, wo der Mord passiert ist. Vivian hat mir den Schlüssel für das Tor gegeben und ich wollte mich umgucken. Vielleicht haben die drei dort ja versucht ein magisches Ritual zu zelebrieren. Und da du dich mit sowas noch besser auskennst, als ich, dachte ich, du siehst dir den Platz mal an." Er sah sie gespielt überrascht an. „Was hattest du denn gedacht, was ich von dir will?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es." meinte sie und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern an den Schläfen entlang. Wenn diese Amy wirklich unschuldig war, dann war es ihre Pflicht, Cole zu helfen. „Na gut," erklärte sie sich schließlich bereit. „Ich werde mitkommen."

Cole trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Danke!" sagte er und lächelte. „Aber ich hätte da noch eine andere Frage." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wieso bist du heute nicht mit mir ausgegangen, sondern mit Paul?"

„Weil er nett ist und mich gefragt hat." erklärte Prue in neutralem Ton, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen.

„Hm, dass heißt du wärst auch mit mir ausgegangen?" fragte Cole und kam noch näher.

Prue blieb wo sie war. „Nein, denn du bist nicht nett." sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Cole verzog nachdenklich sein Gesicht „Hm, ich kann auch nett sein, wenn du das willst."

„Das glaube ich kaum, leider kenne ich dich dafür zu gut." erklärte Prue, und dennoch konnte sie sich noch nicht dazu überwinden, sich umzudrehen und die Treppe hochzugehen. Die heiße schwüle Nacht und der Wein zum Essen schienen sie besänftigt zu haben.

Cole sah sie aufmerksam an, sie hatte ihr Haar im Auto gelöst und ihre Haut schimmerte im Zwielicht, dass bunt durch die gläserne Haustür fiel. Sie sahen sich schweigend an, denn es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, außer dem, was wirklich in ihnen vorging.

Schließlich war es Prue, die das Schweigen brach. „Ich sollte jetzt hochgehen." meinte sie unmissverständlich, aber sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie wusste ganz genau, welche Signale sie die ganze Zeit mit ihren Worten, ihrer Körpersprache und ihren Blicken ausstrahlte. Sie durchströmten sie und sie fragte sich, wo sie um Himmels Willen her kamen, von ihr jedenfalls nicht, oder?

„Ich dachte, du würdest noch mit in meine Besenkammer kommen." erwiderte Cole leise und drückt vorsichtig die Türklinke nieder.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre keine gute Idee!" erklärte sie vage. Sie starrte auf einen Knopf an seinem Hemd und vermied seinen Blick. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, aber als er unwillkürlich seine Hand an diese Stelle seiner Brust legte, konnte sie nicht anders und legte ihre dazu.

Cole stand ganz still da und wartete, bis ihre Hand langsam den Weg zu seinem Hals fand. Prue folgte ihrer Hand mit den Augen und wurde plötzlich von dem unerklärbaren Drang gepackt, ihn erneut zu küssen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich letzte Nacht ja geirrt und es war nicht so berauschend gewesen, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Einen Test war es wert, entschied sie, ein Kuss hieß schließlich noch gar nichts und danach wäre sie wieder völlig klar. Langsam sah sie zu ihm auf und ihre Hand berührte seine Lippen. Mehr brauchte Cole nicht, er beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Er zog sie mit einem Arm an sich und drückte mit der anderen Hand die Tür auf. Zusammen stolperten sie in sein Zimmer, Cole schloss mit seinem Fuß die Tür und gemeinsam fielen sie auf's Bett.

„Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun." murmelte Prue zwischen ihren Küssen, doch um ihre Worte Lügen zu strafen zerrte sie an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.

„Denk nicht weiter drüber nach." Cole küsste ihren Nacken und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides.

Prue nickte, er hatte Recht, denn wenn sie anfangen würde, darüber nachzudenken, dann würde sie dazu gezwungen sein, unverzüglich sein Zimmer zu verlassen, und dazu war sie einfach nicht bereit.

Als Prue später in seinen Armen lag, seufzte sie leise. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, viel zu gut für etwas, das so falsch war. Sie dachte darüber nach, was ihre Schwestern denken würden, wenn sie sie hier sehen könnten. Dieser heilsame Schock veranlasste sie dazu, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden.

„Was ist?" fragte Cole schlaftrunken.

„Ich gehe." erklärte Prue kurzangebunden und stand auf. Sie sah auf den Boden und suchte nach ihren Sachen.

„Liegt es an der Besenkammer?" fragte Cole nachdenklich. Er setzte sich halb auf und beobachtete sie.

„Sehr witzig." Prue zog schnell ihr Kleid über und sah zu ihm herüber. „Du musst ja wohl zugeben, dass es krank ist, was wir hier tun."

„Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Für mich hat es sich ganz normal angefühlt." erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

Prue blickte an die Decke und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Wir zwei passen nicht zusammen, Cole. Ich liebe dich nicht, ich mag dich noch nicht einmal."

„Ich liebe dich auch nicht, das ist ja das Gute daran." erklärte Cole zufrieden.

„Ich suche aber nach einem Mann, den ich liebe, so einfach ist das. Ich habe kein Interesse an einem sexuellen Abenteuer. Wir sind gezwungen es hier wegen Danny miteinander auszuhalten und das hier ist..." sie suchte nach einem Wort. „einfach nur ein Fehler."

„Oh ja, und die immer beherrschte Prue, macht eigentlich keine Fehler." meinte Cole spöttisch.

„So ist es, und darum werde ich jetzt auch verschwinden" Prue zeigte auf die Tür und meinte unmissverständlich „und es wird keine Wiederholung geben."

„Hm, das hast du gestern auch gesagt." erklärte Cole wenig beeindruckt. „Warum kannst du es nicht einfach genießen?"

„Das ist vielleicht dein Stil, aber nicht meiner." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es ganz einfach nicht und es würde nur unnütz Probleme machen."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich wieder hin. „Na gut, wenn du meinst." erklärte er gelassen, so wild war er nun auch nicht auf sie, redete er sich ein. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar Recht, es würde nur Probleme geben, er kannte schließlich die Halliwells.

Prue blickte zu ihm herüber und war trotz allem verärgert darüber, dass er sich so leicht geschlagen gegeben hatte. „Also ich gehe jetzt." erklärte sie erneut und öffnete endlich die Tür. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken ging sie die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer. Sie nahm eine kalte Dusche und legte sich anschließend in ihr großes einsames Bett, noch nie war es ihr so groß vorgekommen wie in dieser Nacht. Sie zwang sich, nicht an Cole und ihre verfluchte Leidenschaft zu denken. Sie wälzte sich hin und her und hörte die Standuhr unten in der Halle einmal schlagen. Als sie sie schließlich drei Mal schlagen hörte, stand sie genervt auf. Sie würde sowieso keinen Schlaf finden. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und blieb an der Treppe stehen. Nein, auf keinen Fall würde sie wieder nach unten gehen, entschied sie. Wenn wenigstens Danny da wäre, aber der schlief drüben bei den McCormacks. Ihr Blick fiel plötzlich auf die Badezimmertür. Das Schloss war immer noch nicht repariert und es hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt wenn Cole sie am Morgen unter der Dusche überraschen würde. Sie ging zu dem kleinen Schrank im Flur und holte den Werkzeugkasten hervor. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie dieses Schloss nicht selbst reparieren könnte. Zuversichtlich machte sie sich an die Arbeit.


	11. 11 Kapitel

**11. Kapitel**

Als Cole am nächsten Morgen das Bad betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass das Schloss repariert war. Er sah es verwundert an und meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es am Abend zuvor noch geklemmt hatte. Nachdem er fertig war, ging er wieder herunter in die Küche und sah Prue fragend an. „Das Schloss im Badezimmer funktioniert ja wieder."

Sie nickte und blickte müde in die Sonntagszeitung. „So ist es. Ich wollte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen mehr erleben, und da ich habe es repariert, weil du dazu ja nicht in der Lage warst."

„Mit Magie?" fragte Cole überrascht und ließ sich auf dem Küchenstuhl ihr gegenüber nieder.

Prue sah überrascht von ihrer Zeitung auf. „Nein, dafür brauche ich keine Magie, dass schaffe ich allein mit meinem handwerklichen Können."

„Wow, du bist wirklich eine Traumfrau." erklärte Cole ironisch. „Es fragt sich nur, wofür du dann überhaupt noch einen Mann brauchst."

„Das wirst du sowieso nie verstehen." erklärte Prue kühl und war froh, als sie jemanden an der Gartentür klopfen hörte. Dankbar für die Unterbrechung, stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Es war Dianne, die nur kurz vorbeigekommen war, um Danny zu bringen.

Als Dianne wieder gegangen war, nahm Prue ihren kleinen Neffen auf den Arm und seufzte. „Wieso kannst du auch keinen anderen Vater haben." fragte sie ihn leise. „Dann wäre alles viel einfacher." Der Junge sah sie nachdenklich an, und Prue musste lachen. Sie würde schon mit allem fertig werden, überzeugte sie sich.

Sie entschloss sich, sich mit Danny in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, aber auch dort hatte sie keine Ruhe, denn kurze Zeit später erschien Cole sofort wieder.

Er begrüßte seinen Sohn und nahm in auf den Arm. Dann sah er Prue an. „Prue kommst du mit in die Kirche?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Was willst du denn in der Kirche? Hast du etwas zu beichten?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Nein, aber ich dachte du vielleicht!" erklärte er mit einen Grinsen und fuhr fort. „Ich will mir die Kirche von Adam Boucher ansehen."

„Heute ist Sonntag, und am Vormittag ist da sicher Gottesdienst." klärte Prue ihn auf.

Cole nickte. „Ich weiß, aber das ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit, um sich alles in Ruhe anzusehen und nicht aufzufallen."

Prue glaube ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen „Du willst wirklich zu dem Gottesdienst gehen?" fragte sie noch einmal nach.

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun, Dämon und Kirche ...." gab Prue zu bedenken.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen," erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. „Damit habe ich keine Probleme. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin sogar getauft." teilte er ihr mit.

„Oh, und was ist dann schiefgelaufen?" Fragte Prue in ironischem Tonfall.

„Meine Mutter war der Ansicht dass das nicht das Richtige für mich ist." erklärte er achselzuckend. „Also was ist nun, kommst du mit?"

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie neugierig auf die Kirche des Opfers war. Vielleicht hatte Cole ja Recht und Bouchers Tod hatte wirklich etwas mit Dämonen zu tun. „Na gut, ich komme mit. Aber wir müssen auch Danny mitnehmen. Die Kirche wird ihm guttun, vor allem wenn man seine Herkunft bedenkt." meinte Prue ironisch.

Cole sah seinen Sohn nachdenklich an und meinte dann. „Okay, er wird es schon verkraften."

Als sie eine Stunde später auf dem Parkplatz vor der Elisabethkirche ankamen, herrschte dort schon ein ziemlicher Andrang. Sie stiegen aus und reihten sich in die Schlange ein, die in die Kirche strömte. Bei der Kirche handelte es sich um einen alten Steinbau mit einem geräumigen Innenraum. Sie fanden einen Platz in einer der hinteren Reihen und sahen sich um. Die Kirche war sicher einige hundert Jahre alt und prunkvoll ausgestattet. Die Fenster zierten bunte Glasmosaike mit biblischen Motiven und an den Seiten waren Heiligenbilder angebracht. Geradeaus befand sich ein kunstvoll gestalteter Altar. Cole sah sich um, doch in den hinteren Reihen konnte er weder die Wingroves noch die Careys entdecken. Er sah wieder nach vorne, wo kurze Zeit später der Pfarrer erschien. Es handelte sich um einen älteren Herrn mit kurzen grauen Haaren. Er begrüßte die Gemeinde und seine Stimme war angenehm ruhig und dennoch kraftvoll.

Prue lauschte den Worten des Pfarrers, doch nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass Danny auf ihrem Schoß quengelig wurde. Er bekam gerade seine ersten Zähne und aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen der letzten Tage, wusste sie, dass er bald anfangen würde zu weinen. Sie stieß Cole kurz an und gab ihm lautlos zu verstehen, dass sie mit Danny die Kirche verlassen würde, er aber gerne da bleiben könne. Er nickte und Prue, die als letzte in der Reihe saß, trat auf den Gang hinaus und verließ leise die Kirche.

Als sie durch die quitschende Kirchentür trat, strahlte ihr die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel entgegen. Prue sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Vorplatz eine Bank, die im Schatten einer Linde stand. Sie ging darauf zu und versuchte Danny zu beruhigen. „Ist doch schon gut." meinte sie leise. Sie setzte sich hin und versuchte Danny vom Weinen abzuhalten. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ein anderer Kirchgänger die Kirche verließ und auf sie zukam.

„Die Kirche scheint dem Baby nicht gut zu bekommen." ertönte es plötzlich vor ihr.

Prue blickte auf, vor ihr stand David Morgan. „Er bekommt nur seine Zähne, das ist alles." erklärte sie wütend.

Morgan lachte. „Sicher, das sollte nur ein Scherz sein." meinte er. „Darf ich mich setzen Mrs. Turner?" fragte er und ließ sich ohne die Antwort abzuwarten neben ihr auf der Bank nieder.

„Nicht Turner, Halliwell." erklärte Prue und musste zusehen, wie sich David Morgan eine Zigarette herausnahm.

„Ich darf doch." meinte er und zündete sein Feuerzeug an, ohne ihre Erlaubnis abzuwarten.

„Nein," erklärte Prue ärgerlich. „ich will nicht, dass mein Kind von ihrem Rauch eingenebelt wird."

Morgan sah sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. „Kein Problem" meinte er und steckte seine Zigarette wieder ein.

Prue wäre es lieber gewesen, er wäre mitsamt seiner Zigarette wieder verschwunden, aber den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Langsam konnte sie Cole verstehen, David Morgan hatte wirklich eine unangenehme Ausstrahlung.

„Ihr Mann hat Ihnen sicher erzählt, dass wir bald Gegner im Gerichtsaal sein werden." begann er. „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich hier etabliert hat."

Prue stöhnte genervt auf, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, Morgan erneut zu erklären, dass Cole nicht ihr Mann war, darum meinte sie nur „Wieso? Sie waren es doch, der ihm die Stelle bei Mr. Wingrove vermittelt hat."

Morgan lachte erneut. „Da haben sie Recht. Aber ich denke, er hat sich keinen Gefallen damit getan, den Fall von Amy Lavreux zu übernehmen." Er sah Prue eindringlich an. „Er sollte ihn lieber wieder abgeben, das wäre mein Rat an ihn."

Jetzt sah Prue ihn neugierig an. „Oh, wie interessant, und aus welchem Grund?"

„Er wird ihm kein Prestige einbringen. Und wenn man eine so junge Familie hat, dann sollte man vorsichtig sein, man weiß nie was geschehen kann." Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber. „Eine falsche Tat und man ist .... ruiniert."

„Wollen Sie mir drohen?" fragte Prue kühl.

„Aber nein, doch Frauen sind meist klüger und haben häufig einen besonderen Einfluss auf ihre Männer."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, aber auf Cole habe ich leider überhaupt keinen Einfluss." erklärte Prue, die langsam ärgerlich wurde.

Morgan hob die Hände. „Nun regen Sie sich doch nicht gleich auf, es sollte nur ein wohlgemeinter Rat sein."

„Danke, ich werde es ausrichten." erklärte Prue in ironischem Tonfall.

„Keine Ursache." erwiderte Morgan und sah sie erneut aufmerksam an. „Sie wissen ja, das Böse lauert überall, man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein." er blickte auf Danny herunter, der immer noch leise weinte. „Das Böse macht vor niemand halt, noch nicht einmal vor so einem unschuldigen Baby."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit meinen." erklärte Prue äußerlich völlig gelassen, obwohl sie im Inneren eine eisige Kälte spürte.

„Doch, dass wissen Sie ganz genau. Und noch ein guter Tipp." Er stand auf und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. „Er wird hier nichts finden."

„Das werden wir ja sehen." rief Prue ihm hinterher und nahm Danny beschützend in den Arm. „Widerlicher Kerl." meinte sie leise und sah David Morgan wieder in der Kirche verschwinden. Sie fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob Cole Recht hatte, und es auch hier Dämonen gab. David Morgan könnte einer von ihnen sein.

Als kurz darauf die Glocken wieder läuteten und die Menschen aus der Kirche strömten, hatte sich Prue wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Morgan einfach nur falsch verstanden, es gab hier keine Dämonen, nur in menschlicher Gestalt, und mit denen würde sie schon fertig werden. Sie beobachtete die Kirchgänger, die den Kirchplatz verließen, oder noch in kleinen Grüppchen stehen blieben, um sich zu unterhalten. Doch von David Morgan oder Cole konnte sie keine Spur entdecken.

Als der Gottesdienst vorbei war, wartete Cole so lange, bis sich am Eingang alle Besucher beim Pfarrer verabschiedet hatten. Anschließend trat dieser langsam wieder in den Innenraum der Kirche. Er wirkte auf einmal erschöpft und kraftlos. Cole ging langsam auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor.

„Sie vertreten also die kleine Amy." Pfarrer Tynan schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben. Der arme Adam. Er ist hierher gekommen, um meine Stelle zu übernehmen, wissen sie. Es war an der Zeit, ich werde doch langsam alt." Er sah Cole nachdenklich an. „Kommen Sie doch mit mir in mein Büro, da können wir uns besser unterhalten."

Cole zögerte einen Moment, und dachte an Prue und Danny. „Meine Schwägerin und mein Sohn warten draußen auf mich, ich sage ihnen nur kurz Bescheid." meinte er und wollte schon zur Tür eilen, als Tynan ihn aufhielt.

„Bringen Sie sie doch mit. Da draußen ist es schon wieder schrecklich heiß und was ich über Adam zu sagen habe, kann jeder hören." Er lächelte freundlich und kurze Zeit später saßen Prue, Danny und Cole zusammen mit Pfarrer Tynan in einem gemütlichen Raum, der kaum an ein Büro erinnerte. In der Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch, aber den größten Teil des Raumes nahm eine Sitzecke mit einem alten Sofa und urigen Sesseln ein. Auf dem Tisch standen Erfrischungen und Kekse.

„Schön haben Sie es hier." meinte Prue und sah sich um, nach der Begegnung mit David Morgan war ein Treffen mit Pfarrer Tynan das absolute Gegenteil. Er strahlte eine Freundlichkeit aus, die ihresgleichen suchte.

„Ja, nicht wahr. Ich wollte, dass die Menschen sich wohl fühlen, wenn sie zu mir kommen." teilte er ihnen mit. „Ich habe über 40 Jahre für diese Gemeinde gearbeitet, aber jetzt werde ich langsam alt. Mein Arzt hat mir geraten, kürzer zu treten, und darum haben wir im Frühjahr Adam Boucher eingestellt. Ich wollte ihn langsam einarbeiten, bis er schließlich ganz meine Stelle übernehmen sollte." Tynan nahm traurig sein Glas zur Hand. „Er war so ein lieber Junge, und voller Enthusiasmus der Jugend, es ist eine Schande."

„Sie sind also gut mit ihm ausgekommen?" fragte Cole nach.

„Aber ja, Adam war so voller Pläne, er hat mich richtig angesteckt." meinte Tynan lächelnd und sah sich um. „Warten Sie mal." meinte er und stand auf. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und kam mit einem Umschlag zurück. Er setzte sich wieder und holte einige Fotos hervor. „Die wurden bei einem Kinderfest im März gemacht, Adam hatte vorgeschlagen, es zu veranstalten und es war ein voller Erfolg."

Prue und Cole beugten sich über den Tisch um sich die Bilder anzusehen.

„Da ist ja auch Amy." meinte Cole überrascht, als er sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln am Rand des Fotos entdeckte. Sie sah ganz anders aus, so dass Cole sie fast nicht erkannt hätte, fröhlich und unbeschwert. Nichts erinnerte an die angeblich so schwierige junge Frau, als die sie Donald Carey und die Wingroves beschrieben hatten.

„Oh ja, Amy war im Frühjahr häufig hier. Sie war immer so ein liebes Mädchen, wenn auch sehr ruhig. Aber in letzter Zeit ist sie richtig aufgeblüht." Tynan schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie Adam getötet hat. Die beiden kamen eigentlich sehr gut miteinander aus." Er blätterte durch die Fotos und zeigte dann auf einen jungen Mann. „Das war Adam." erklärte er leise.

Cole und Prue sahen auf das Fotos und schauten sich überrascht an. Adam Boucher war groß und schlank und schien höchstens Mitte 20 zu sein. Er hatte schulterlanges hellbraunes Haar und strahlte in die Kamera.

Cole sah kurz zu Tynan und meinte. „Wenn ich richtig verstehe, sind Sie doch katholisch." Als Tynan verständnislos nickte, fuhr Cole fort. „Und Adam sah gut aus, war jung ..... ein Mann, ...."

Doch bevor er seine Ausführungen zu Ende führen konnte, unterbrach ihn Prue. „Was Cole damit sagen will ..."

Tynan hob die Hand und lachte. „Ich verstehe schon, was sie wissen wollen. Wieso ein junger Mann wie Adam sich trotz des Zölibats für die Kirche entschieden hat." Er sah Cole lächelnd an. „Tja, Mr. Turner, das ist Berufung."

„Berufung?" fragte Cole spöttisch.

„Sicher, man hat keine Wahl. Es ist der Drang, Gott und den Menschen zu dienen. Man kann sich dem einfach nicht widersetzten, egal wie die Konsequenzen sind." erklärte Tynan ruhig.

Prue nickte. „Ich verstehe was Sie damit meinen, von solch einer Verantwortung kann man sich nicht einfach so befreien, es sei denn ...." sie blickte Cole mit einem ironischen Lächeln an.

„Na wie schön, dass ihr euch so einig seid." meinte dieser und blickte wieder auf das Foto mit dem strahlenden Adam Boucher. „Trotzdem hätte ich da noch eine Frage." Er sah wieder zu Tynan herüber. „Das kommt Ihnen jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig vor, aber hat sich Adam mit Magie beschäftigt, Dämonenaustreibung, sowas in dem Dreh?"

Tynan nickte. „In der Tat, Voodoo hat Adam sehr interessiert, was für New Orleans aber nichts ungewöhnliches ist. Für einige Bewohner ist Voodoo selbst heute noch furchteinflößend." erklärte er. „Doch Voodoo ist kein böser Zauber, sondern eine Art Religion, die einzige Verbindung, die man den Sklaven zu ihren alten Kulturen gelassen hatte und die ihnen in schweren Zeiten geholfen hat. Adam hat sich besonders für die Verbindung zum Katholizismus interessiert. Denn Sie müssen wissen, dass viele Voodooanbeter ihre Altäre mit Bildern der Heiligen Jungfrau Maria oder anderer Heiliger schmücken."

„Und das hat ihn interessiert?" fragte Cole überrascht.

„Ja, aber näheres weiß ich leider nicht darüber." entschuldigte sich Tynan, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Aber Adam hatte ein kleines Büchlein, in das er seine Beobachtungen geschrieben hat." Er sah hinüber zu einer Kiste. „Dort sind die Sachen, die die Polizei zurückgebracht hat. Ich wollte sie seiner Familie zukommen lassen, aber ich kann Ihnen das Heft solange ausleihen, wenn Sie möchten."

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar." erklärte Cole.

Sie standen auf und Tynan holte ein schmales Heft aus der Kiste und reichte es Cole. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass man den Schuldigen findet." meinte er und seufzte. „Das macht Adam zwar nicht wieder lebendig, aber es wäre eine große Erleichterung für mich. Denn ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es die kleine Amy war."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen." erklärte ihm Cole und sie gingen zur Tür.

„Und ich hoffe, ich werde sie alle jetzt häufiger in unserer Kirche zu sehen bekommen." meinte Pfarrer Tynan mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Wohl eher nicht. Wir sind eigentlich ..." began Cole entschuldigend. „...in einer anderen Kirche."

Prue sah gen Himmel, aber Tynan nickte verständnisvoll.

„Protestanten?" riet er und als keiner der beiden etwas erwiderte, nickte er. „Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht. Aber Sie können uns trotzdem besuchen, in der Kirche werden auch Konzerte veranstaltet und im ganzen Jahr gibt es viele Feste, zu denen alle Bewohner unserer Stadt herzlich eingeladen sind. Außerdem haben wir Kinder- und Babygruppen, also wenn Sie ihren Sohn einmal bei uns abgeben wollen, dann sind Sie herzlich eingeladen."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot." meinte Cole, aber es hörte sich nicht so an, als hätte er vor, es jemals anzunehmen.

Tynan lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor ihn zu bekehren."

„Na das will ich doch hoffen." murmelte Cole.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung." meinte sie. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie bald einen geeigneten Nachfolger finden werden."

Tynan nickte. „Das hoffe ich auch, obwohl er Adam natürlich nie wird ersetzen können."

Auf dem Weg zum Auto sah Prue Cole von der Seite an. „Wir sind in einer anderen Kirche?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Sicher!" meinte Cole spöttisch. „Oder hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass er es mit einer ehemaligen Hexe und einem ehemaligem Dämon zu tun hat, die eigentlich schon lange tot sind?"

„Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen." erklärte Prue.

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte er. „Also so hartnäckig wie er war, hätte er eines Tages sicher versucht, uns zu bekehren. Und nachher wären wir noch im Beichtstuhl gelandet. Ich sage dir, es war nur zu seinem Besten. Denn wenn er bei deiner Beichte noch keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte, dann wäre er bei meiner sicher tot umgefallen."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ihn an meiner Beichte schockieren sollte. Bei dir ist das natürlich ganz was anderes."

Sie stiegen ins Auto und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Auf der Fahrt erzählte Prue Cole von ihrem Treffen mit David Morgan.

„Der Mistkerl soll es bloß nicht wagen, Danny zu bedrohen." Erklärte Cole wütend. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum er sich Sorgen um seinen Fall macht. Im Moment würde er ihn haushoch gewinnen."

„Denk nach, vielleicht hast du inzwischen ja irgendwas erfahren, was ihn beunruhigt." überlegte Prue.

„Hm," Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, schließlich hat Amy mir bisher rein gar nichts gesagt." Er sah zu Prue hinüber. „Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich so schnell wie möglich am Tatort umsehen, also was ist, kommst du mit?"

„Nicht jetzt." meinte Prue, sie brauchte jetzt erst mal etwas Zeit für sich und sie war schrecklich müde. „Ich habe zuhause noch einiges zu erledigen." erklärte sie ausweichend. „Vielleicht später."


	12. 12 Kapitel

**12. Kapitel**

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Cole das Heft von Adam Boucher bereits durchgelesen. Er hatte nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können, Adam Boucher hatte nur festgehalten, wenn er einen der historischen Plätze wie den Congo Square im Armstrong Park oder den Park am Lake Pontchartrain besucht hatte, wo früher und zum Teil heute noch Voodooriten stattgefunden hatten. Außerdem hatte er die Viertel besucht, in denen heute noch viele Voodoo-Praktizierende wohnten und sogar ihre Dienste anboten. Eine von ihnen schien eine hohe Vertreterin der Kunst gewesen zu sein, doch Adam hatte sich nicht weiter für Magie, sondern nur für die Geschichte des Voodoo interessiert. Das alles hatte Cole nicht sehr viel weitergeholfen, und er brannte darauf, endlich zum Tatort zu fahren.

Prue war bereits vor ein paar Stunden zu Dianne gegangen und hatte Danny mitgenommen, damit er im Garten der McCormacks mit Sarah spielen konnte. Cole sah nachdenklich auf die Uhr und entschied sich dann, Prue zu fragen. Er ging über den Rasen und betrat durch die Gartentür das Grundstück der McCormacks. Dianne und Prue lagen in Sonnenstühlen im Halbschatten und neben ihnen auf einem Tisch standen eisgekühlte Getränke. Die Kinder spielten nicht weit entfernt im Schatten.

Ohne groß mit unnötigen Begrüßungsfloskeln Zeit zu verlieren, nickte Cole Dianne zu und fragte Prue. „Also was ist nun, kommst du mit?" Er sah sie skeptisch an und fügte hinzu. „So wie es aussieht hast du ja Zeit."

Prue sah ihn müde an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, von der Liege aufzustehen. „Muss das denn unbedingt heute sein?" fragte sie seufzend. Sie war viel zu müde, um heute noch etwas zu unternehmen.

„Ja muss es." erklärte Cole. „Aber bemüh dich bloß nicht, ich schaffe das auch alleine."

„Ihr habt noch was vor?" erkundigte sich Dianne bei Cole, der sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Ich schon, aber Prue will ja lieber faul in der Sonne liegen." teilte Cole ihr mit.

Prue stöhnte leise. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn eigentlich begleiten sollte, aber sie hatte in der letzten Nacht so schlecht geschlafen, dass sie völlig erledigt war. „Und was ist mit Danny?" fragte sie daraufhin.

„Oh, der kann doch hierbleiben." schlug Dianne vor. „Ich wollte dich sowieso darum bitten, Sarah heute Nacht zu nehmen. Scott und ich gehen noch aus, wir müssen aber erst um 20.00 Uhr los. Also wenn ihr bis dahin wieder da seid?" Sie blickte Prue fragend an.

Widerwillig erhob sie sich von ihrer Liege. „Na schön." meinte sie. „So lange wird es hoffentlich nicht dauern."

Eine Stunde später bog Cole in einen Schotterweg ein, der zu dem Grundstück der Wingroves führte. Vor ihnen erschien ein eisernes Tor, das die Durchfahrt versperrte. Cole hielt an und blickte auf ein großes Schild, auf dem stand: Privatbesitz - Zutritt verboten. Sie stiegen aus und Cole holte den Schlüssel hervor, den er am Abend zuvor von Vivian erhalten hatte. Er schloss das Schloss auf und öffnete das quietschende Tor. Dann gab er Prue ein Zeichen und sie ging zurück zum Wagen und fuhr auf das Grundstück.

Cole schloss das Tor wieder, während Prue aus dem Auto stieg und zu ihm herüberkam.

„Weißt du, wo der Tatort genau ist?" fragte sie und sah sich um.

Cole ging zurück zum Wagen und reichte ihr eine Skizze, die er in den Unterlagen der Polizei gefunden hatte. „Es ist nicht sehr weit von hier, wir sollten hier parken und dann zu Fuß zu dem Platz gehen."

Prue blickte auf die Karte und nickte. Sie schlossen den Wagen ab und machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch nicht angekommen waren, sah Cole Prue skeptisch an. „Gehen wir auch den richtigen Weg?" fragte er.

„Sicher!" erklärte Prue und ging weiter geradeaus.

„Gib mir mal die Karte, müssten wir nicht längst den See erreicht haben?" erkundigte sich Cole und streckte die Hand nach der Karte aus.

„Wir nehmen nicht den Weg am See entlang, dieser hier ist kürzer." teilte Prue ihm mit, ohne ihm die Karte zu geben.

„So ein Quatsch, der Weg am See entlang war der kürzeste, ich habe es doch extra eingezeichnet." regte Cole sich auf.

„Ich habe mich aber für den anderen Weg entschieden." erklärte Prue und blickte nach rechts, sie standen auf einem leichten Hügel und von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf das verfallene Herrenhaus. Prue blieb stehen und schaute wehmütig hinüber. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, aber die Ruine faszinierte sie und sie hätte sie sich gerne näher angesehen. Irgendetwas ging von ihr aus, Prue konnte nur nicht sagen, was.

„Du kannst ja ein anderes Mal wiederkommen, wenn dich dieser Schrotthaufen so magisch anzieht." meinte Cole neben ihr.

Prue sah ihn ärgerlich an und ging weiter. „Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt mitgekommen bin."

Cole ersparte sich einen Kommentar und folgte ihr, bis sie eine halbe Stunde später endlich auf einer Lichtung ankamen.

„Hier müsste es sein." meinte Prue und sah sich um. Es war ein offener Platz auf dem sich in der Mitte Reste eines Lagerfeuer befanden.

Cole ging darauf zu und sah einige Meter daneben einige schwache Markierungen auf dem Boden. Es war die Stelle an der Adam Boucher ermordet worden war. Cole kniete sich nieder, die Blutspuren waren aufgrund der Gewitterschauer der letzten Tage fast vollständig verschwunden.

Prue sah sich unterdessen ebenfalls um, doch sie interessierte sich mehr für einen kleinen Baum am Rand. Sie ging darauf zu und sah kleine getrocknete Kräutersträuße und bunte Fäden, die in schmückten. Sie nahm einen der Sträuße in die Hand und drehte sich nachdenklich zu Cole um. „Wann ist Adam Boucher ermordet worden?" erkundigte sie sich.

„In der Nacht zum ersten Mai." erklärte Cole, ohne Aufzublicken.

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Und da fragst du dich noch, was sie hier veranstaltet haben?" wollte sie wissen.

Cole stand auf und sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du Prue?"

„Beltane!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du weißt doch wohl was in der Nacht zum ersten Mai gefeiert wird, es ist eins der Fruchtbarkeitsfeste. Beltane oder Walpurgis steht für die Wiederkehr von Lebenskraft, Leidenschaft und Hoffnung."

„Du hast Recht, wieso ist mir der Gedanke nicht gleich gekommen." erklärte Cole ärgerlich und kam zu ihr herüber.

Prue zeigte auf den Baum. „Sie haben Kräuter an den Baum gehängt, ihn geschmückt und ein Feuer gemacht."

Cole dachte nach. „Alle lassen ihre Hemmungen fallen" überlegte er leise und erinnerte sich an Amys Pulver, das konnte stimmen. „Aber geht es bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht darum, dass der Gott und die Göttin... ?"

„Ja, wie heißt es so schön, die beiden werden von der Liebe ergriffen und betten sich in Gras und Blüten," erklärte Prue so poetisch wie möglich. „Darum feiert man auch die Fruchtbarkeit der Göttin. Aber im Grunde geht es dabei nur um das Erwachen der Natur im Frühling."

Cole lächelte. „Aber was wollten unsere drei Mädchen dann ganz alleine hier?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht." meinte sie. „Vielleicht waren sie ja gar nicht alleine."

„Du meinst, sie hatten ihre Freunde dazu eingeladen." Cole dachte nach. „Schon möglich, das wäre ein Grund, warum Charlotte und Amy nichts darüber erzählt haben, aber warum ist Amy dann alleine zurück geblieben?" Er dachte an ihre merkwürdigen Liebesgedichte, es wäre schon möglich, dass sie einen Freund hatte.

„Vielleicht wollte sie keine Beobachter." meinte Prue nachdenklich.

Cole lachte. „Ich dachte bei dem Fest geht es darum, seine Hemmungen zu verlieren."

„Das ist vielleicht bei Dämonenfesten so üblich." klärte Prue ihn genervt auf. „Aber die drei Mädchen wollten sicher nur ein harmloses Fest feiern."

„Und dann taucht plötzlich der Pfarrer hier auf." überlegte Cole. „Amys Freund fühlte sich beobachtet und hat ihn ermordet. Und darum sagt sie auch nichts zu dem Vorfall."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Selbst wenn Adam Boucher sie in einer peinlichen Situation überrascht hätte, warum sollte Amys Freund ihn töten und anschließend Amy alles ausbaden lassen?"

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Manche Männer sind so." erklärte er lapidar. „Vielleicht ist er verheiratet, und hatte Angst, dass etwas von seiner Affaire an die Öffentlichkeit kommt."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Amy ihn dann noch schützen würde." meinte Prue skeptisch.

„Wenn man liebt, dann macht man so einiges, was man sonst nie getan hätte." erklärte Cole leise.

„Ich weiß," meinte Prue. „Aber wenn der Idiot mich so im Stich gelassen hätte, dann wäre es mit meiner Liebe aus und vorbei."

„Typisch Halliwell." meinte Cole spöttisch. „Aber leider kann das nicht jeder so gut wie ihr. Einige Menschen verzeihen auch."

„Das kommt ganz auf das Vergehen an, und jemanden zu töten und es der eigenen Freundin unterzuschieben ist eindeutig zu viel." erklärte Prue unmissverständlich.

„Aber du kannst dir das leider nicht aussuchen, denn meist spielt die Vernunft bei der Liebe keine Rolle." Ganz egal, wieviel der Mensch, den man liebt einem antut, dachte Cole und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich frage mich nur, wo der Kerl so schnell eine Athame her hatte."

„Wenn Amy mit Magie experimentiert, dann tut er das vielleicht auch. Oder er hat sie in einen der Läden begleitet, und hat die Athame dort gefunden und gekauft." überlegte Prue.

„Man kann echte dämonische Athamen nicht so einfach in Souvenirshops kaufen." klärte Cole sie auf.

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet." meinte Prue und drehte sich um, die Sonne ging allmählich unter, und sie wollte nach Hause. „Ich denke wir sollten hier allmählich verschwinden, es wird langsam spät."

„Ich muss mich noch etwas umsehen." Cole sah auf seine Uhr. „Wenn wir meinen Weg gegangen wären, dann hätten wir nicht so lange gebraucht, um die Lichtung zu erreichen." Er ging zurück zum Lagerfeuer und stocherte mit einem Stock in der Asche herum.

Prue blickte zu den Büschen in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers und ging darauf zu. Einige Holzklötze waren auf den Boden gestellt worden und hatten augenscheinlich als Stühle und Tisch gedient. Auch hier hingen Kräutersträußchen in den Zweigen. Prue sah zu Cole hinüber, der immer noch vor dem Lagerfeuer kniete. „Du wirst hier doch nichts mehr finden." erklärte sie. „Also lass uns gehen."

Cole schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, wenn er schon einmal hier war, dann wollte er sich auch umsehen. Er stocherte weiter in der Asche herum und stieß auf einmal auf einen harten Gegestand. Er schob ihn mit dem Stock beiseite und nahm ihn aus der Asche. Vorsichtig pustete er den Rest der Asche ab und sah sich an, was er da in der Hand hielt. Es war ein verrustes Kreuz. „Und was sagst du dazu?" fragte er Prue selbstzufrieden und hielt ihr das Kreuz entgegen.

Prue kam zu ihm herüber. „Ein Kreuz?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Scheint ganz so." Cole hielt es Prue hin und blickte zum Lagerfeuer. „Aber wieso ist es nur im Feuer gelandet?" überlegte er nachdenklich.

Prue nahm das Kreuz entgegen und sah es sich an. „Es ist ein Schmuckstück." meinte sie. Sie konnte die verkrusteten Stelle erkennen, an denen einst kleine Edelsteine ihren Platz gehabt hatten. „Wahrscheinlich gehörte es an eine Kette."

„Oder Adam Boucher hielt es ausgestreckt vor sich in der Hand und kam damit auf die Lichtung gestürmt, um das Böse zu vertreiben." schlug Cole belustigt vor. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was er hier zu suchen hatte."

„Du meinst, er wollte sie bekehren?" Fragte Prue amüsiert. „Was stand denn in seinem Heft?"

„Nichts interessantes. Er hat sich zwar für Plätze interessiert, wo Voodoo Riten abgehalten wurden." Cole sah sich skeptisch um. „Aber ob es sich bei diesem Platz um einen davon handelt?"

„Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Und Beltane ist auf jeden Fall kein typisches Voodoofest." meinte Prue. „Die Ursprünge kommen aus Europa, nicht aus Afrika."

„Hm, vielleicht hat er Amy ja darüber sprechen hören." überlegte Cole. „Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden."

Prue gab ihm das Kreuz zurück. „Tu das und lass uns endlich gehen, es ist schon fast dunkel und ich will Dianne nicht unnötig warten lassen."

„Keine Sorge, wenn wir meinen Weg nehmen, sind wir sofort wieder beim Wagen." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm einen Trampelpfad entlang, den offensichtlich schon einige Leute vor ihnen genommen hatten. Nach kurzer Zeit erstreckte sich vor ihnen ein großer Teich. Seine glatte Oberfläche schimmerte in der Dämmerung. Prue blieb stehen und blickte wehmütig auf das Wasser. Es war schon wieder ein drückend heißer Tag gewesen und dies hatte sich trotz der Abendstunden nicht grundlegend geändert. Es würde eine warme Nacht werden und außer den Insekten, die durch die Nacht schwirrten, war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Prue zog ihre Schuhe aus und ging ans Ufer.

Cole, der unterdessen weitergegangen war, sah sich um. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Prue nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Genervt ging er zurück und sah sie am Ufer des Teichs stehen, wie sie ihre Zehen ins Wasser hielt. „Paß auf, dass dich keine Schlange beißt." meinte er spöttisch.

Schnell zog Prue ihren Fuß zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hier gibt es keine Schlangen." stellte sie überzeugt fest und fuhr mit ihren Zehen erneut durch das Wasser.

„Hm, dann vielleicht Alligatoren, man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein." Cole sah sich um. „Also was ist nun, ich dachte wir haben es so eilig?"

Prue achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. „Weißt du, was ich immer mal machen wollte? Nachts schwimmen."

„Ich dachte du magst das Meer nicht besonders." erinnerte Cole sich.

„Ja, ich will ja auch nicht im Meer schwimmen, sondern in einem kleinen See," erklärte Prue und zeigte auf das Wasser. „In einem wie diesen hier."

„Das kann ich arrangieren." meinte Cole und kam näher, um sie in das Wasser zu werfen.

Prue trat genervt zur Seite und schob seine Arme weg. „Doch nicht so. Ich hatte bestimmt nicht vor, angezogen in den See geworfen zu werden." erklärte sie unmissverständlich. „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht einmal in einer warmen Nacht in einem einsamen See zu schwimmen. Nur ich und ... irgendwer." verlor sich Prue in ihren Träumen. „Nur der Mond würde scheinen und wir hätten ein Mitternachtspicknick und eine Decke am Ufer, in die wir uns nach dem Bad einkuscheln könnten und dann würden wir die ganze Nacht „Nightswimming" von REM hören."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch bist." meinte Cole leise.

Prue hörte keinerlei Sarkasmus in Coles Feststellung und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du kennst mich eben nicht besonders gut, du weisst nicht das geringste über mich, Cole."

„Hm. Wirst du je zulassen, das ich es in Erfahrung bringe?" fragte er ruhig.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du müsstest das doch eigentlich verstehen, du läßt doch auch niemanden zu nah an dich ran." erklärte sie spöttisch.

„Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen." meinte er selbst nicht ganz überzeugt.

Prue sah ihn argwöhnisch an, als ob Cole je zulassen würde, dass sie mehr als nötig von ihm wusste. Doch wollte sie überhaupt mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen? Wohl eher nicht. „Willst du denn wissen, wie ich wirklich bin?"

„Ja, natürlich." erklärte er. „Du bist ein interessanter Mensch, Prue."

Prue sah auf den See und zeichnete mit ihrem Fuß einen Kreis durch das Wasser. „Wohl eher kompliziert." meinte sie nachdenklich.

Cole trat näher an sie heran. „Na da haben wir doch endlich etwas gemeinsam." erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

Prue blickte weiterhin auf das Wasser. „Da hast du Recht" meinte sie lächelnd und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wenn du willst, dann kannst du wirklich nett sein, Cole. Und dann kann ich fast vergessen ..." sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Was?" fragte Cole ruhig. „Dass ich mal ein Dämon war?"

„Nicht nur das." sie drehte sich schnell um und zog ihre Schuhe wieder an. Dann ging sie zurück auf den Weg. „Lass uns gehen. Dianne wartet." meinte sie resolut. „Und du wolltest doch beweisen, dass dein Weg der kürzere ist."

„Tja, mein Weg wird trotz deines Zwischenstopps der kürzere sein." meinte Cole überzeugt und folgte ihr nachdenklich. Er wusste wirklich nicht viel von Prue, ihm gegenüber gab sie ihre Gefühle selten preis, aber er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sie gerne besser kennen würde. Schon allein wegen Danny und der Tatsache, dass sie zusammenwohnen mussten, beruhigte er sich selbst.

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie am Auto an und Cole sah Prue triumphierend an.

„Na gut." gab sie genervt zu, als sie wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. „Dieser Weg war unwesentlich kürzer. Aber wen interessiert das schon?"


	13. 13 Kapitel

_Hallo Kelara!  
Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass du auch diese Geschichte entdeckt hast und sie lesen willst. Da werde ich mich gleich mal beeilen und ein paar weitere Kapitel posten._

_Ja das mit Prue und Cole war so eine neue Idee von mir. Nachdem ich die 5. Staffel gesehen hatte, konnte ich Phoebe einfach nicht mehr ausstehen. Meiner Meinung nach hat sie sich einfach unerträglich aufgeführt. Also wollte ich etwas anderes probieren und Prue und Cole zusammen zu schreiben ging eigentlich richtig leicht und hat auch Spaß gemacht._

_Ich hoffe dir geht es beim Lesen genauso!_

**13. Kapitel**

Als Prue am Montag morgen in ihr Büro kam, wartete dort bereits Vivian Wingrove auf sie. Prue sah sie überrascht an, normalerweise war Vivian immer eine der Letzten, die zur Arbeit erschienen. „Vivian, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie reserviert, während sie ihre Sachen aus der Tasche holte.

Vivian ging im Büro auf und ab und blieb dann stehen um Prue anzusehen. „Ich habe gehört, dass du dich als Cole Turners Frau ausgibst."

Prue sah sie komplett verblüfft an. „Wer sagt denn so was?"

„Nun das habe ich gehört." erklärte Vivian kühl. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass du zusammen mit ihm in seinem Haus wohnst."

„Ja das tue ich." erklärte Prue gelassen, obwohl sie sich fragte, was Vivian das überhaupt anging. „Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, war er mit meiner Schwester verheiratet. Und nachdem sie nicht mehr da ist, kümmern wir uns gemeinsam um ihren Sohn." Sie sah Vivian belustigt an. „Hat er dir etwa nichts davon erzählt?"

Vivian lächelte spöttisch zurück. „Wir hatten wichtigere Themen." meinte sie und ging näher auf Prue zu. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen, mir nicht schon wieder in die Quere zu kommen."

Prue sah Vivian ruhig an, wann war sie ihr je in die Quere gekommen, fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd. „In welcher Beziehung?"

„Du weißt ganz genau in welcher Beziehung!" fuhr Vivian sie an. „Du wirst mir keine Steine in den Weg legen, wage das ja nicht."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du sprichst." meinte Prue genervt.

„Er hat sich gestern nicht bei mir gemeldet, und da kannst nur du dahinter stecken." erklärte Vivian wütend. „Und Daddy hat mit erzählt, dass du am Samstag mit Cole das Restaurant verlassen hast. Aber ich sage dir, er wird mir gehören."

„Cole?" Prue lachte „Oh, der gehört keinem Vivian. Vielleicht einmal Phoebe, aber meiner kleinen Schwester kannst du nicht das Wasser reichen." Erklärte sie wütend, denn sie fand die Vorstellung erschreckend, dass alles was sie in den letzten Tagen getan hatte, irgendwie beobachtet wurde.

„Versuch nicht ihm einzureden, dass er weiterhin um sie trauern muss." zischte Vivian wütend.

Prue sah sie mitleidig an. „Das brauche ich gar nicht." meinte sie gelassen. „Und wenn du nichts wichtigeres zu sagen hast, dann geh bitte, ich habe zu tun."

„Es würde dir nicht bekommen, mich als Feindin zu haben." erklärte Vivian und stürmte zur Tür, wobei sie fast Judy umrannte, die gerade den Raum betrat.

Judy sah Vivian überrascht hinterher und wandte sich dann an Prue. „Welche Laus ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Prue zuckte die Schultern. „Was weiß ich, sie bildet sich ein, dass ich mich zwischen sie und Cole stelle, so ein kompletter Blödsinn."

„Ach tatsächlich?" fragte Judy grinsend und ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. "Ich weiß gar nicht wie sie darauf kommen könnte."

„Sie behauptet, ich würde mich als seine Frau ausgeben." Prue lehnte sich zurück und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ erahnen, für wie idiotisch sie das hielt. Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Vivian dies allerhöchstens von David Morgan gehört haben könnte. „Weißt du, ob die Wingroves etwas mit David Morgan zu tun haben?"

„David Morgan, der Staatsanwalt? Nicht, das ich wüsste." erklärte Judy.

„Was weißt du über ihn?"

„Außer, dass er ein brillanter Staatsanwalt ist und so gut wie keinen Fall verliert, noch nicht mal die aussichtslosen?" Judy dachte angestrengt nach. Sie kannte sich mit allen Klatschgeschichten der städtischen High Society aus und schließlich fiel ihr etwas ein. „David Morgans Vater war ein einflussreicher Mann in dieser Stadt, zum Entsetzen der oberen Zehntausend hat er eine dunkle Schönheit geheiratet." Judy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ist das heute keine Schlagzeile mehr wert, aber in seinen Kreisen war es das. Er ist jung gestorben und einige haben natürlich gleich behauptet, dass Davids Mutter ihn mit irgendwelchen Voodoozaubern in den Tod getrieben hat. Aber so einen Quatsch muss man nicht ernst nehmen. Jedenfalls haben David Morgans Großeltern den Jungen aufgezogen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was aus seiner Mutter geworden ist. Einige sagen, sie sei zurück zu ihrer Familie gegangen und habe wieder geheiratet." Judy hob ihre Hände und sah Prue bedrohlich an. „Und einige behaupten sie ist eine dunkle Voodoopriesterin geworden."

Prue lachte. „Du würdest dich wundern, was es so alles auf der Welt gibt, Judy."

Judy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir reicht schon der normale Irrsinn." meinte sie und sah Prue nachdenklich an. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es dir guttun würde, Vivian Wingrove als Feindin zu haben."

Prue seufzte. Na wundervoll, das hatte sie alles nur Cole zu verdanken.

Cole war zur selben Zeit im Untersuchungsgefängnis und wartete in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer auf Amy. In seiner Tasche hatte er das verkohlte Kreuz und hoffte, dass er Amy mit seinen neuesten Informationen endlich zum Reden bringen könnte. Als sie das Zimmer betrat sah sie genauso blass aus, wie immer. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und blickte starr vor sich hin. Als die Wache den Raum verlassen hatte, begrüßte sie Cole kurz.

„Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, ich sitze im Gefängnis." Sie sah hoch und blickte Cole an. „Und haben Sie ein schönes Wochenende gehabt?" Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden, du zu sagen.

Cole nickte. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich war unter anderem auf der Lichtung, auf der Adam Boucher ermordet worden ist."  
„Hm" meinte Amy lediglich und sah nicht zu ihm herüber. „Haben Sie am Wochenende nichts besseres vor?"

Cole ignorierte die Frage „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass ihr dort Beltane feiern wolltet?"

Amy blickte weiterhin auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen."

Cole sah sie genervt an. „Du bist eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin Amy. Ihr wolltet dort den ersten Mai feiern. Ihr habt die Bäume geschmückt und ein Feuer gemacht." erklärte Cole, doch Amy reagierte nicht. „Schön, wenigstens leugnest du es nicht. Das wäre auch überflüssig, schließlich hattest du sogar dieses Enthemmungspulver in deinem Zimmer." Als Amy immer noch nichts sagte, meinte er. „Und ich kann dir versichern, dass es wirkt."

Nun sah Amy überrascht auf. „Sie haben es ausprobiert?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, leider ist etwas davon auf unseren Nachtisch gekommen. Und alle Gäste haben sich anschließend etwas merkwürdig aufgeführt." erklärte Cole lächelnd.

Amy lächelte zurück und sah auf einmal wieder wie die fröhliche junge Frau auf den Fotos von Pfarrer Tynan aus. „Und was haben Sie getan?" fragte sie amüsiert.

„Oh, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich etwas davon gegessen habe." klärte er sie auf.

Amy schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Aber Sie haben die anderen Versuchskaninchen spielen lassen. Das ist aber nicht nett Mr. Turner."

„Tja, ich bin nun mal nicht besonders nett." erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Das bezweifle ich. Und zu nett, ist auch nicht gut." meinte sie und ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Man musste das Pulver also essen." überlegte sie nachdenklich.

„Was hast du denn damit gemacht?" fragte Cole.

„Ich habe die Kräutersträußchen damit eingestäubt." gab Amy zu und bestätigte damit auch, dass sie die Bäume geschmückt hatte.

Cole lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was in der Nacht wirklich passiert ist? Habt ihr eure Freunde eingeladen, um das Fest zu feiern?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein," meinte sie bestimmt. „Es war niemand außer uns da."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht Amy. Wo ist denn der Sinn darin, seine Hemmungen zu verlieren, wenn nur Frauen anwesend sind?" erkundigte sich Cole mit einem ironisches Lächeln.

Amy sah ihn abschätzend an. „Sie sind ein Mann, Sie verstehen das nicht."

„Oh, ich verstehe das sehr gut. Du und dein Freund habt eure Hemmungen verloren, und als deine Freundinnen mit ihren Freunden abgezogen sind, da ist zufällig Adam Boucher aufgetaucht und wollte euch bekehren. Aber leider hat dein Freund rot gesehen, und weil er ja seine Hemmungen verloren hatte, hat er ihn umgebracht. Und jetzt fühlst du dich schuldig, weil du das Pulver benutzt hast." Cole sah sie auffordernd an. „Na wie ist das?"

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung." erklärte Amy kühl. „Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, Sie liegen völlig falsch."

Cole lehnte sich auf den Tisch zu ihr hinüber „Du musst ihn nicht beschützen." versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

„Da ist niemand den ich beschützen müsste." meinte Amy stur.

Cole sah sie frustriert an. Sie würde den Kerl niemals verraten, das war ihm klar, er konnte es sogar irgendwie verstehen. Dennoch musste er erfahren, was geschehen war. Vorsichtig holte er das verkohlte Kreuz aus seiner Tasche. „Kannst du mir dann wenigstens sagen, wie das hier ins Feuer gekommen ist?"

Amy nahm das Kreuz vorsichtig in die Hand und fing plötzlich an zu weinen. „Oh mein Gott, was habe ich nur getan." murmelte sie und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme fallen, die verschränkt auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen und hielt das Kreuz fest in ihrer Faust umschlossen.

„Toll!" meinte Cole genervt. „Wirklich toll, aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter."

Amy hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit tränennassen Augen an. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl!" brachte sie schluchzend hervor.

„Mitgefühl? Ich wüsste nicht wofür." erklärte Cole kalt, denn er hatte kein Interesse an einem weiteren Weinanfall.

Amy sah ihn wütend an. Sie zog die Nase hoch und reckte ihren Kopf in die Höhe. „Ich denke, Sie gehen jetzt besser, ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen." Sie stand auf und klopfte an die Tür. Mit der Hand hielt sie immer noch das Kreuz fest umklammert.

Als Cole kurze Zeit später wieder in seinem Wagen saß, holte er sein Handy hervor und blickte auf die eingegangenen Anrufe. Sie kamen allesamt von Vivian Wingrove. Er seufzte. Sie hatte sich am gestrigen Tag zwei Mal gemeldet und am heutigen Morgen schon wieder. Er hörte sich die letzte Nachricht von ihr an. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass er sie in ihrem Büro erreichen konnte. Cole überlegte, dass sie wahrscheinlich ihren Schlüssel zurück haben wollte. Er packte ihn in einen Umschlag und entschied, ihn bei den Wingroves vorbeizubringen. Er fuhr los und kam kurz darauf vor ihrem Grundstück an.

Als Cole sagte, dass er etwas für Miss Wingrove hätte, wurde er sofort auf das Gelände gelassen. Er stieg aus und eine Bedienstete sagte ihm, dass Miss Wingrove gleich zu ihm kommen würde. Überrascht trat Cole in das kleine Zimmer, in dem er schon ein paar Tage zuvor auf Charlotte gewartet hatte. Er wunderte sich, dass Vivian schon wieder zu Hause war, denn er hatte ihren Wagen nicht in der Auffahrt stehen sehen. Ärgerlich sah er sich um. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Vivian so schnell wieder zu sehen. Doch als sich die Tür öffnete stand dort nicht Vivian, sondern Charlotte.

„Oh, Sie." entfuhr es ihr.

„Charlotte." meinte Cole erfreut, der Zufall hätte ihm gar keinen besseren Dienst leisten können. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich hier antreffe, ich habe noch einige Fragen an dich."

„Wenn es sein muss." Charlotte ließ sich missmutig in einen der Sessel fallen.

Cole setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr eure Freunde zur 1. Maifeier eingeladen habt?" fragte er sie direkt.

Charlotte sah ihn verblüfft an. „Hat Amy Ihnen das etwa gesagt?" Als Cole nickte fuhr sie fort. „Na ja sie sind ja nicht gekommen."

„Aber ihr hattet sie doch eingeladen?" erkundigte Cole sich.

Charlotte nickte und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Aber sagen Sie meinem Vater nichts davon." meinte sie leise. „Er vergisst immer, dass ich schon 19 Jahre alt bin." erklärte sie genervt. „Es ist kaum zum Aushalten. Er verlangt doch tatsächlich, dass ich jeden Mann, mit dem ich ausgehe, zuerst meinen Eltern vorstelle."

„Warum ziehst du nicht aus?" schlug Cole vor.

Charlotte sah ihn ungläubig an „Ich studiere. Und Daddy will mir keine eigene Wohnung bezahlen." Teilte sie ihm mit. Sie stöhnte. „Ich weiß, dass das ungerecht ist, aber was soll ich machen." erklärte sie, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie all die Annehmlichkeiten ihres Zuhauses nicht gerne gegen eine billige Studentenbude aufgeben würde.

Cole zuckte die Schultern, das war ihm im Grund egal, obwohl er überrascht darüber war, in wieweit Edward Wingrove mit Hilfe seines Geldes Macht über seine Töchter ausüben konnte. „Wohnt Vivian auch noch hier?" fragte Cole nachdenklich.

„Oh ja, aber sie hat ihre eigene Wohnung im linken Flügel des Hauses." teilte Charlotte ihm mit.

Cole nickte. „Aber zurück zu euren Freunden. Gillian, Amy und du hattet sie also eingeladen."

Charlotte seufzte. „Es war Amys Idee. Gillian und ich fanden das zuerst auch ganz gut. So außergewöhnlich und urtümlich. Aber als wir dann das Lagerfeuer angezündet hatten und auf unsere Freunde gewartet haben, da bekam ich einen Anruf von Todd." Sie sah Cole an. „Das ist mein Freund." erklärte sie ihm. „Er rief mich an, um mir mitzuteilen, dass in unserem Stammclub die Hölle los ist, und er und Gillians Freund keine Lust hätten auf die einsame Plantage zu kommen. Gillian und ich waren zuerst wütend. Aber dann haben wir eingesehen, dass er Recht hat. Wir haben Amy vorgeschlagen mitzukommen, aber sie wollte noch auf ihren Freund warten."

„Und kennst du Amys Freund?" fragte Cole.

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie hat immer ein großes Geheimnis um ihn gemacht. Aber wer kann es schon gewesen sein, sicher so ein Ökofreak oder so. Ich meine, wenn er auf Amy steht...."

„Also weißt du nicht, ob er an dem Abend noch gekommen ist?" erkundigte sich Cole.

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielleicht gibt es ihn auch gar nicht und er existiert nur in Amys Fantasie."

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Oh Amy war schon immer..."

„Merkwürdig, ich weiß." Cole stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Charlotte, kannst du diesen Umschlag deiner Schwester geben?" fragte er und reichte ihr das Kuvert mit dem Schlüssel.

Als Cole am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, hatte er zwei weitere Anrufe von Vivian auf seiner Mailbox. Genervt löschte er sie und ging in den Garten. Das Wetter war an diesem Tag erträglich und er machte es sich mit Danny unter der alten Kastanie bequem, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Es war Isabell Swallow, die ihm von Mr. Wingrove ausrichten ließ, das er ihn am nächsten Tag im Country Club erwartete. Nachdenklich blickte Cole auf das Telefon. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wusste instinktiv, dass es höchste Zeit war, Amy zum Reden zu bringen. Die Frage war nur, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Schließlich hatte er eine Idee, aber er wusste nicht, was Prue davon halten würde. Er nahm sich vor, sie später darauf anzusprechen, doch es wurde immer später und obwohl Prue um diese Uhrzeit sonst immer längst zu Hause war, war dies an diesem Tag nicht der Fall.

Als es gegen Abend an der Tür klingelte, öffnete niemand. Cole war mit Danny im Garten und Mrs. Jennings war schon lange nach Hause gegangen. Also sah keiner eine ärgerliche Vivian Wingrove vor der Tür warten. Sie drückte erneut auf die Klingel, aber das Geräusch verhallte in der Eingangshalle. Vivian sah sich wütend nach Prues Wagen um, aber sie konnte nur Coles Firmenwagen vor dem Haus entdecken. Sie blickte durch die verglaste Eingangstür, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Ärgerlich ging sie zu dem Fenster auf der rechten Seite und blickte hindurch. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und sie sah in ein kleines Zimmer. Da die Sonne hinter ihr stark blendete konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen. Sie blickte auf einen Stuhl mit einigen Kleidungsstücken, die einem Mann gehörten. Geradeaus stand ein Bett, aber sonst war nichts zu sehen. Wütend ging sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Sie hatte extra dafür gesorgt, dass Prue an diesem Tag länger arbeiten musste. Und jetzt war Cole nicht zu Hause. Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon.

Als Danny längst im Bett lag, kam Prue endlich nach Hause. Sie hatte Überstunden machen müssen und wusste ganz genau, wem sie das zu verdanken hatte. Als sie mit der Arbeit endlich fertig war, hatte sie sich in einem Restaurant ein Essen gegönnt, da sie wusste, dass das Essen zu Hause schon kalt war, Danny sicher längst im Bett lag und der einzige, der auf sie warten würde, Cole war. Und den zu treffen, danach stand ihr wirklich nicht der Sinn. Sie hatte versucht, ihren Frust etwas abzubauen, aber wirklich gelungen war ihr das nicht.

Als Cole sie ins Wohnzimmer kommen sah, wusste er gleich, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um mit ihr über Amy zu reden.

„Kannst du deiner Freundin Vivian bitte erzählen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll." erklärte Prue so gelassen wie möglich. Vivian hatte ihr durch ihren Einfluss auf Petersen zu verstehen gegeben, wie sehr sie ihr das Leben erschweren konnte. Am heutigen Tag hatte sich Petersen bei Prue über die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten beschwert und Prue hatte dadurch viel mehr Arbeit als sonst gehabt. Sie hatte sie unmöglich in der normalen Arbeitszeit erledigen können. Außerdem konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie es bei der nächsten Verteilung der Fotoaufträge aussehen würde. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber wieder freiberuflich arbeiten sollte, aber sie würde sich von einer Ziege wie Vivian nicht so leicht aus ihrem sicheren Job vertreiben lassen.

Cole sah Prue fragend an. „Was?"

„Deine Freundin hat die fixe Idee, dass ich mich zwischen euch drängen würde." meinte Prue mit einem eisigen Lächeln.

„Wie kommt sie nur darauf?" fragte Cole amüsiert und sah interessiert zu Prue hoch. „Hast du ihr

etwas von uns erzählt?"

„Du spinnst wohl." Prue blickte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Und ich wüsste auch nicht, was es da zu erzählen gäbe."

„Ich schon." erklärte Cole, stand auf und grinste. „Und du wirst doch nicht leugnen, dass du etwas gegen Vivian hast."

„Nein, aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich konnte Miss Selbstzufrieden noch nie leiden." meinte Prue ruhig.

„Und wo ist dann das Problem?" fragte Cole.

Prue seufzte. „Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, sie denkt ich sei der Grund dafür, dass du dich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hast."

„Hm, woher weißt du, dass das nicht so ist?" wollte Cole wissen.

Prue sah zur Decke. „Hör auf." meinte sie genervt und drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Doch Cole war schneller und stellte sich ihr in den Weg „Ich will nichts von Vivian, außer Informationen." teilte er ihr mit.

„Das ist mir egal!" meinte Prue ruhig, obwohl sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war, zu wissen, dass er sie Vivian vorzog. Vielleicht besaß er doch einen Hauch von Menschenkenntnis.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte Cole erneut und blockierte die Tür, denn er wollte sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum ihn Vivian nicht so anzog, wie sie es eigentlich sollte. Sie war attraktiv und nicht dumm. Und selbst wenn sie am liebsten über sich selbst redete, dann würde dies mit der Zeit sicherlich etwas langweilig werden, aber für den Anfang war Vivian interessant genug. Aber leider bei weitem nicht so interessant wie Prue und bei weitem keine so große Herausforderung. Prue faszinierte ihn auf eine Art, wie es zuvor noch keine Frau getan hatte. Sie war unberechenbar und schwierig und dennoch so selbstsicher, dass er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er eine Chance bei ihr haben würde. Aber ganz davon abgesehen, sie hatte Recht, dass es nur Probleme geben würde, wenn sie mehr sein würden als nur Mitbewohner. Doch im Moment kümmerte Cole das wenig, denn es war nun mal nicht seine Art, einem Risiko aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Prue blickte ihn ärgerlich an, doch sie sagte nichts weiter. Sie wünschte nur, er würde ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen, denn sie wollte diese Empfindungen nicht, die sie in seiner Nähe augenblicklich spürte. Sie wollte ihn gerade dazu auffordern, sie durchzulassen, als ein anderer Gedanke sich in ihren Kopf schmuggelte. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass sie etwas so leicht haben konnte, was die gute Vivian so sehr wollte. Wenn Rache wirklich süß war, dann würde sie es gleich merken. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und berührte seine Lippen.

Cole war zuerst verwundert über Prues plötzliche Zuwendung, aber er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie, sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Zumindest für diesen Augenblick setzte bei beiden das Bewußtsein aus, und sie waren in einer anderen Welt. Die widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die in ihnen Krieg führten, verschwanden zumindest zum Teil und wurden ersetzt von ihrer Leidenschaft. Prues Verstand verfiel in eine Art Schockzustand und sie ließ ihren Instinkten freien Lauf.

Als sie Stunden später in Coles Bett lagen, hatten sie erneut nicht daran gedacht, die Jalousie zu schließen. Das fahle Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung schien in den Raum und durch die nicht geschlossene Zimmertür leuchtete das Licht aus der Eingangshalle.

Es war hell genug, so dass Cole Prue interessiert ansehen konnte. Er hatte sich zur Seite gedrehte und fuhr ihr nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Wieso dieser Sinneswandel?" fragte er sie interessiert.

„Hm." Prue lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwie fühlte es sich dieses Mal nicht ganz so falsch an, wie in den Nächten zuvor. Schließlich kannte sie in dieser Nacht wenigstens den Grund, warum sie hier lag und sie konnte ihn mehr oder weniger akzeptieren, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht stolz auf sich war. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sein Bett so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Denn ganz nebenbei gab es im ganzen Haus auch nicht mehr genug zu reparieren, womit sie eine weitere schlaflose Nacht hätte totschlagen können. „Das kommt eben dabei heraus, wenn Leute versuchen, mir zu drohen." meinte sie schließlich schlicht.

„Dann hat meine plötzliche Attraktivität für dich also damit zu tun, dass Vivian etwas von mir will?" fragte Cole amüsiert.

Prue drehte sich zu ihm. „Ja, irgendwie schon." gab sie ohne Umschweife zu. „Wie sagt man so schön, Rache ist süß."

„Und ist sie das wirklich?" fragte Cole und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

„Hm ich habe schon bessere Küsse bekommen, aber mit Vivian im Hinterkopf sind sie ganz erträglich." murmelte Prue.

Cole beugte sich zu ihr herüber und lachte. „Du bist keine gute Lügnerin Prue, weißt du das?" fragte er und küsste sie erneut.

Prue machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken über Wahrheit und Lüge und ließ sich einfach treiben. So lebendig hatte sie sich schon seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt und die üblichen Schuldgefühle waren bisher auch ausgeblieben. Warum sollte sie nicht den Moment genießen, schließlich konnte niemand wissen, wie lange er noch am Leben sein würde. Alle Vorsicht brachte nicht viel, wenn es Zeit für einen war, das hatte sie schmerzlich am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Sie spürte wie Coles Hände ihren Körper erkundeten und hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, sondern tat es seinen Händen gleich.

Beide waren so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sich vor dem Zimmer jemand bewegte. Vivian Wingrove hatte den ganzen Abend versucht, Cole zu erreichen, aber augenscheinlich hatte er das Telefon abgestellt, denn keiner ihrer Anrufe wurde beantwortet. Aus diesem Grund war sie in eine ihrer liebsten Bars gegangen, doch sie hatte sich an diesem Abend einfach nicht ablenken können. Trotz der vielen Drinks, die sie sich gegönnt hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihren Wagen zu nehmen und ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, fuhr sie erneut zu Coles Haus. Sie stieg aus und sah Prues Wagen in der Auffahrt stehen. In einem etwas unsicheren Gang ging sie zur Tür und fragte sich, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte. Schließlich war es viel zu spät, um noch zu klingeln.

Aufmerksam lauschte sie an der Tür, als sie bemerkte, dass aus dem Zimmer rechts von ihr leise Geräusche kamen. Sie blickte in die Richtung und sah, dass das Fenster auf kipp war. Vorsichtig ging sie darauf zu und schaute durch die Glasscheibe. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer, doch sie konnte eindeutig zwei Menschen auf dem Bett erkennen. Als Vivian sah, was sie da taten, trat sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Sie fühlte sich gleich viel nüchterner und konnte kaum glauben, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie war ganz sicher keine Spannerin, daran hatte sie noch nie auch nur das geringste Interesse gehabt. Dennoch zog das Fenster sie wie magisch an. Sie musste in Erfahrung bringen, wer da drinnen war, vorher würde sie keine Ruhe finden. Sie blickte erneut in den Raum und bemerkte, wie klein er eigentlich war. Außer dem Schrank und den Sesseln vor dem Fenster, nahm das Bett den gesamten Raum ein. Doch so sehr sich Vivian auch bemühte sie konnte in den zwei dunklen Gestalten niemanden erkennen. Frustriert wollte sie sich schon wieder abwenden, als sie ein Lachen hörte, das sie nur zu gut kannte. Es war eindeutig Prue, die da drinnen war. Erleichtert lehnte sich Vivian zurück. Wenn das Prue war, dann musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, es interessierte sie nicht im geringsten, mit wem es ihre Arbeitskollegin in dem Zimmer trieb. Zufrieden über diese Erkenntnis ging sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen.


	14. 14 Kapitel

**14. Kapitel**

Als Prue am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden war, wartete sie immer noch auf die alten Schuldgefühle, aber sie waren nicht da. Sie fühlte sich im Reinen mit sich selbst. Wo war das Problem? Cole hatte schon recht, es war nur Sex, Gefühle waren nicht im Spiel und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich je in Cole verlieben würde. Dass sie sich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit auch nicht hätte vorstellen können, mit ihm zu schlafen, vergaß sie dabei geflissentlich.

Cole hatte noch geschlafen, oder jedenfalls so getan, als sie das Zimmer leise verließ. Und somit hatte sie nicht seine üblichen Spitzen ertragen müssen. Alles war in Ordnung befand Prue als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Und sie konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn sie an Vivian Wingrove dachte, sie würde sich von ihr nicht mehr ihren Arbeitstag vermiesen lassen. Sie war eine gute Fotografin und wenn Petersen das nicht zu schätzen wusste, dann würde er sie verlieren, darüber war sie sich seit letzter Nacht im Klaren. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich von einer Vivian Wingrove herumschubsen zu lassen.

Als sie zufrieden mit sich selbst unten in die Küche kam, wartete dort bereits Mrs. Jennings.

„Guten Morgen Prue." begrüßte sie sie. „Ich bin heute etwas früher. Soll ich Danny holen, oder machst du das?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass mache ich gleich." teilte sie ihr mit, während sie an der Tasse Kaffee nippte, die Mrs. Jennings ihr bereits eingeschenkt hatte.

„Gut." meinte Clara Jennings. „Dann kümmere ich mich erst einmal um dein Zimmer."

Prue sah sie erschrocken an. „Oh, also ähm das ist heute nicht nötig, Clara. Mein Bett habe ich schon gemacht und die Wäsche ist bereits im Wäschekorb."

Clara sah Prue überrascht an. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Dann werde ich mich als erstes um die Wäsche kümmern." Geschäftig verließ sie den Raum.

Prue sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, wahrscheinlich war doch nicht alles so leicht, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Als Prue am Morgen Coles Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Er war noch zu müde für ihr übliches Geplänkel und fühlte sich auch zu gut, um sich die Laune durch Streitereien verderben zu lassen. Er wusste nicht genau, was das mit Prue war, aber es tat ihm gut. Also wollte er sich im Moment keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen. Er schlief wieder ein, und als er später aufstehen musste, hatte Prue das Haus bereits verlassen. Er begrüßte seinen Sohn und stellte fest, dass Mrs. Jennings bereits bei der Arbeit war. „Guten Morgen" begrüßte er sie.

Clara Jennings schaute hoch. „Guten Morgen, Cole." meinte sie und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Sag mal, war Prue heute Nacht nicht zu Hause?" fragte sie neugierig.

Cole sah sie überrascht an. „Soviel ich weiß schon, wieso?"

„Weil ihr Bett schon gemacht war." teilte sie ihm mit.

„Oh, kann sie das nicht gemacht haben, bevor sie gegangen ist." schlug Cole vor.

Mrs. Jennings schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, so mache nur ich es fertig." erklärte sie selbstsicher. Und sah ihn verschwörerisch an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie heute Nacht nicht darin geschlafen hat."

Cole zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Also ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen. Aber wer weiß, ich bin früh schlafen gegangen."

Clara Jennings nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Na hoffentlich ist es ein netter Mann." murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Das hat sie verdient."

Cole ließ sie arbeiten und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob es so eine gute Idee war, Angestellte im Haus zu haben. Da blieben keine Geheimnisse lange geheim und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel.

Kurze Zeit später machte sich Cole auf den Weg zum Country Club, um Edward Wingrove zu treffen. Der Club lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt und nahm ein riesiges Areal ein. Er beherbergte neben einem Hotel mit Restaurant und zahlreichen Bars auch eine Vielzahl von Sportplätzen, Tennisplätze, ein Schwimmbad und sogar ein Golfplatz zählten zu seinen Attraktionen. Nachdem Cole seinen Namen genannt hatte, wurde er auf das Gelände gelassen. Vor dem Eingang wartete bereits ein Angestellter, der ihm mitteilte, dass Mr. Wingrove sich noch auf dem Tennisplatz befände, ihn aber in Kürze in der Sportler Lounge treffen würde.

Cole betrat das Gebäude und begab sich in das genannte Restaurant, in dem sich selbst um diese Uhrzeit schon zahlreiche Gäste befanden. Es waren viele Frauen darunter, sie saßen an gläsernen Tischen, nippten an ihren kühlen Drinks und blickten hinaus auf die Tennisplätze. Cole wunderte sich, dass Edward Wingrove ihn an diesen Ort bestellt hatte. Doch er würde schon erfahren, warum. Er nahm Platz und bestellte sich einen Drink.

Kurze Zeit später kam Edward Wingrove an seinen Tisch. Seine Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen, aber er trug bereits wieder Anzug und Kravatte. Er begrüßte Cole und ließ sich auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber nieder. „Nun, wie gefällt Ihnen unser kleiner Club?" fragte er stolz.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nicht viel gesehen."

„Wir haben sogar einen Golfplatz hier." erklärte Wingrove begeistert. „Aber ich vertreibe mir lieber die Zeit mit Tennis. Obwohl man dies bei unserem Klima im Sommer immer auf die frühen Morgenstunden verlegen muss. Aber was tut man nicht alles, um fit zu bleiben." meinte er lachend und sah Cole an. „Und welche Sportart bevorzugen Sie?"

„Ich bevorzuge Kampfsportarten." erklärte Cole mit einem Lächeln.

Wingrove nickte. „Tja, ich weiß nicht genau, ob sie das hier anbieten. Da müssten Sie sich erst erkundigen. Aber Sie müssen wissen, dass es schwierig ist, hier Mitglied zu werden. Unser Club ist alt und hat ein sehr gutes Renommee." er lächelte. „Und wir Alteingesessenen sind eigen, wir nehmen jedes Jahr nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an neuen Mitgliedern auf. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen."

„Danke!" meinte Cole und sah ihn nichtssagend an. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Wort darüber verloren, dass er hier Mitglied werden wollte, aber augenscheinlich sah Edward Wingrove dies als selbstverständlich an. „Aber wir treffen uns sicher nicht hier, weil Sie mir die Vorteile dieses Clubs vor Augen führen wollen."

Wingrove lachte und nippte an seinem Drink. „Nein, Sie haben recht, das ist nicht der Grund. Aber es ist immer schön, wenn man das Geschäftliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden kann." Er sah Cole nachdenklich an. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über Amy Carey sprechen. Wie geht es in dem Fall voran?"

Cole lächelte ihn kalt an. „Meinen Sie nicht, es ist etwas früh, mich das zu fragen, schließlich haben Sie mir den Fall erst vor ein paar Tagen übertragen."

Wingrove nickte. „Sicher, sicher." meinte er. „Aber Donald Carey ist ein guter Freund von mir und Sie werden nicht bestreiten können, dass wir uns kaum kennen."

Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen, dachte Cole ironisch und meinte zufrieden. „Sie kennen doch meine Referenzen, ich dachte das war der Grund, warum Sie mich ausgewählt haben."

Wingrove seufzte. „Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Donald hat mich gestern angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass er sich Sorgen um die Verteidigung seiner Tochter macht..."

„Das kann ich verstehen." unterbrach ihn Cole sofort. „Aber Sie werden ihm sicher erklärt haben, dass kein guter Anwalt zu so einem frühen Zeitpunkt bereits eine ausgeklügelte Verteidigung parat hat. Das ergibt sich alles mit der Zeit und mit den Recherchen."

Wingrove nickte erneut. „Sie haben ja recht, trotzdem meint Donald, dass Amy Probleme mit Ihnen haben könnte."

Cole sah ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Da liegt er falsch." erklärte er selbstsicher, denn obwohl er am Tag zuvor Schwierigkeiten mit Amy gehabt hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich bei ihrem Stiefvater über ihn beschwert hatte. „Sie können ihm mitteilen, dass Amy und ich gut miteinander auskommen."

„Haben Sie denn bereits etwas von ihr erfahren können?" fragte Wingrove.

„Das geht nur meine Mandantin und mich etwas an." erklärte Cole kurzangebunden.

Wingrove stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Tisch auf. „Mr. Turner." meinte er reserviert. „Cole, es geht hier um einen guten Freund von mir. Und wenn er denkt Amy hätte eine bessere Verteidigung verdient, dann kann ich versuchen, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber ..."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen Sie ihm, er soll erst einmal mit seiner Tochter darüber reden, denn ich habe große Zweifel, dass sie einen anderen Anwalt will."

„Donald ist sich sicher, dass sie nichts gegen einen prominenten Anwalt einzuwenden hat." Erklärte Wingrove gelassen.

„Oh, da irren Sie sich." Cole stand auf. „Vielleicht muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mir den Auftrag für ihre Verteidigung gegeben haben, weil Sie so ein großes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten haben. Und darum werde ich Amy verteidigen."

Wingrove seufzte erneut und griff nach Coles Arm, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern. „Wie Sie bereits erkannt haben, bin ich Ihr Arbeitgeber. Und darum kann ich Sie auch von einem Fall abrufen, wenn ich das möchte."

Cole setzte sich wieder hin. „Amy will mich als ihren Anwalt." erklärte er gelassen.

„Sie sollten sich da lieber nicht so sicher sein." meinte Wingrove. „Machen Sie es mir doch nicht so schwer. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein großes Interesse an dem Fall haben. Und ich bin davon sehr beeindruckt. Und darum werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie in Zukunft einige vielversprechende Fälle erhalten werden."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde den Fall nicht abgeben." erklärte Cole kühl. Je länger er Wingroves Bemühungen lauschte, um so mehr war er davon überzeugt, dass hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit noch mehr steckte, als er bislang vermutet hatte. Er musste unbedingt herausbekommen, wer der mysteriöse Freund von Amy war.

Edward Wingroves Züge verhärteten sich. „Wollen Sie etwa Ihren Job bei mir verlieren, den Firmenwagen, den Vorschuss ..."

Cole sah ihn finster an „Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?"

Wingrove schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Sie wissen, wer am längeren Hebel sitzt."

„Ja!" Cole lächelte ihn kalt an. „Sie denken vielleicht, Sie hätten einem arbeitslosen Anwalt, der Probleme mit dem Alkohol hat, eine Chance gegeben. Aber da irren Sie sich gewaltig. Sie sollten sich lieber nicht mit mir anlegen, dass ist noch niemandem gut bekommen." Cole stand erneut auf. „Wollen Sie etwa, dass etwas davon in die Zeitung kommt? Wollen Sie wirklich etwas darüber lesen, dass Sie mich gefeuert haben, einen Ihrer besten Anwälte, und zwar nur weil der Stiefvater meiner Mandantin, der zufällig Ihr bester Freund ist, das so wollte? Weil er nämlich, im Gegesatz zu ihrem Anwalt, will, dass sie für ewig im Gefängnis schmort?"

Wingrove sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ihr Tonfall gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." erklärte er und fügte hinzu. „Außerdem wird Ihnen niemand glauben."

„Hm, Ihr Ruf ist Ihnen sicher zu wichtig, um das Risiko einzugehen." erklärte Cole und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Wingrove hielt ihn erneut fest.

„Also gut, ich werde mit Amy darüber sprechen, bis dahin bleiben Sie ihr Anwalt." teilte Wingrove ihm mit finsterer Miene mit.

„Einverstanden." meinte Cole und hoffte, dass Amy ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen würde.

„Aber eins noch." erklärte Edward Wingrove grimmig. „Halten Sie sich von meiner Tochter fern."

„Welche meinen Sie?" fragte Cole mit einem interessierten Lächeln.

Wingrove stockte kurz, doch dann erklärte er ärgerlich. „Beide! Ich möchte weder, dass Sie Charlotte weiter mit Ihren Fragen belästigen, noch möchte ich Sie in der Nähe von Vivian sehen."

Cole sah ihn mitleidig an. „Sagen Sie das lieber Ihrer Tochter." teilte er ihm mit und verließ den Saal. Ganz in Gedanken merkte er nicht, dass im Eingangsbereich die eben erwähnte Vivian stand, die ihn sofort erblickte.

Freudig lief sie hinter ihm her. „Cole!" rief sie begeistert, ihn endlich zu erwischen.

Cole blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

Vivian kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein kurzes Sportdress und niemand sah ihr den Schlafmangel an. „Ich habe schon versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht." Erklärte sie fröhlich, doch sie stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass Cole ein blaues Poloshirt trug, das genauso aussah, wie das Shirt, das sie am Tag zuvor auf dem Sessel in dem kleinen Zimmer gesehen hatte.

„Tatsächlich." meinte Cole und lächelte. „Ich hoffe, du hast den Schlüssel bekommen, den ich gestern deiner Schwester gegeben habe."

„Hm?" Vivian sah ihn fragend an. Ihr war ganz kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie gestern sein Zimmer beobachtet haben könnte.

„Den Schlüssel zu eurer Plantage." erinnerte Cole sie. „Deshalb hast du doch angerufen."

Vivian schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Schlüssel ist mir doch völlig egal, du hättest ihn ruhig noch länger behalten können." erklärte sie. „Aber du hast doch sicher nicht vergessen, dass wir unser unterbrochenes Abendessen wiederholen wollten."

„Nein, aber leider wird dein Vater etwas dagegen haben." Cole sah sich um und erblickte Edward, der gerade aus dem Restaurant kam und ihn kritisch betrachtete. Dies war wirklich nicht der Moment, sich erneut mit ihm anzulegen, entschied Cole. Sollte Wingrove doch mit seiner Tochter darüber streiten.

Vivian blickte ihn überrascht an. „Warum sollte mein Vater etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich mit dir ausgehe?" fragte sie.

„Tja weißt du, wir haben zur Zeit ein paar geschäftliche Probleme miteinander." erklärte Cole mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Es ist meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich mich treffe." meinte sie rasch und sah zu ihrem Vater, der sie missmutig betrachtete.

„Ich weiß, aber dennoch sollten wir warten, bis sich die Wogen etwas geglättet haben." Cole nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu und verließ rasch das Gebäude.

Vivian schaute ihm ungläubig nach. Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte auf ihren Vater zu.

Als Cole kurze Zeit später im Untersuchungsgefängnis ankam, teilte man ihm mit, dass Amy ihn am heutigen Tage nicht sehen wolle. Fluchend setzte sich Cole hin und schrieb ihr eine kurze Notiz. Er wollte ihr mitteilen, dass ihr Stiefvater und Edward Wingrove entschieden hatten, dass ein anderer Anwalt besser für sie wäre, dass er aber nicht dieser Ansicht sei. Wenn sie das genauso sehen würde, dann sollte sie sich am kommenden Tag wenigstens mit ihm unterhalten. Er gab die Notiz einem Gefängniswärter, der ihm versicherte, dass Amy die Zeilen erhalten würde. Frustriert verließ Cole das Gebäude. Er musste Amy unbedingt zum Reden bringen, entschied er. Und da fiel ihm nur ein Weg ein.

Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit betrat Cole das Büro von Prue, doch die einzige, die er erblickte, war Judy. „Hey Judy, wo ist Prue?" fragte er überrascht und ließ sich auf Prues Stuhl nieder.

„Sie hat einen Außenauftrag." teilte Judy ihm mit und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Prue hat Petersen heute ihre Meinung gesagt. Nachdem die Ziege Vivian ihr gestern die Überstunden aufgehalst hat." begann Judy zu erzählen. „Das hättest du hören müssen. Sie hat Petersen richtig zur Schnecke gemacht." erklärte sie zufrieden.

Cole grinste, das konnte er sich vorstellen. „Ja sie läßt sich nicht gerne etwas gefallen, die gute Prue."

„Sie hat ihm erklärt, dass er ihr, wenn er sie behalten will, bessere Aufträge zuteilen muss. Und Petersen ist ja nicht blöd, er weiß was für eine gute Fotografin Prue ist. Und die will er trotz Vivian nicht verlieren."

„Und darum ist sie jetzt unterwegs?" fragte Cole.

„Ja genau." Judy sah auf ihre Uhr. „Aber sie müsste eigentlich bald zurück sein. Wolltest du sie zum Mittag ausführen?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor."

„Schön." meinte Judy und grinste. „Ich fand schon immer, dass ihr zwei gut zusammenpasst."

„Tatsächlich?" Cole lachte. „Das lass Prue aber lieber nicht hören."

Judy winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, das hab ich ihr bereits gesagt."

„Und du lebst noch?" fragte Cole überrascht.

„Sicher, na gut, sie war nicht begeistert davon. Aber das kommt noch. Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn sie euch keine Chance geben würde, nur weil du mal mit ihrer Schwester zusammen warst." erklärte Judy bestimmt.

Cole runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Das hat sie gesagt?" er konnte es kaum glauben.

„Nicht direkt." gab Judy zu. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, wo sonst das Problem wäre. Ihr zwei lebt doch schon zusammen und ob sie es will oder nicht, alle Freunde von mir, mit denen ich sie verkuppeln wollte, haben nicht annähernd so gut zu ihr gepasst wie du."

„Ach ich weiß nicht Judy." wiegelte Cole ab. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass aus uns etwas werden könnte."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Judy überrascht. „Was ist es denn, was ihr gerade habt?"

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Prue ihr etwas von ihnen beiden erzählt hatte. „Wir wohnen zusammen." meinte er ruhig.

„Aha, so nennt man das also heute." erklärte Judy grinsend.

Cole blickte sie skeptisch an, vielleicht war Prue doch gesprächiger, als er gedacht hatte. Aber bevor er mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Prue erschien im Büro.

Sie legte ihre Ausrüstung auf den Schreibtisch und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Soviel ich weiß, ist das mein Stuhl." meinte sie.

Cole kümmerte sich nicht darum, er drehte sich auf dem Stuhl hin und her und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Lehnen. „Ich wollte dich zum Mittagessen einladen." teilte er ihr mit und stand schließlich auf. „Also was ist, kommst du mit?"

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an, als Judy bereits für sie antwortete.

„Natürlich kommt sie mit." erklärte sie. „Schließlich muss Prue ihren Sieg über Petersen feiern."

Prue sah sie lächelnd an. „Ja das war gut, oder? War doch mal was anderes ihn betteln zu sehen."

„Stimmt. Und darum läßt du es dir in deiner Mittagspause auch gutgehen." erklärte Judy bestimmt.

Prue sah sie nachdenklich an. „Also ich weiß nicht, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und eigentlich ..."

„Bevor wir hier lange herumdiskutieren bist du längst wieder zurück." teilte Cole ihr mit und schob sie in Richtung Tür.

„Viel Spaß ihr Zwei." rief Judy ihnen hinterher.

Als die beiden im Flur standen, drehte Prue sich zu ihm um. „Also wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" fragte sie ironisch.

„Wieso? Ist es etwas so besonderes, wenn ich dich mal zum Essen einlade?" erkundigte sich Cole.

„Also bis heute bist du nicht auf die Idee gekommen." teilte Prue ihm mit. „Und ich bin mir sicher, da ist irgendwo ein Haken."

Bevor Cole darauf antworten konnte, ging die Tür von Carl Petersens Büro auf und eine wütende Vivian erschien auf dem Korridor. Ihr Chef hatte ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass Prue eine seiner besten Fotografinnen war, die er auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Und dass er Vivians kleinliche Mäkeleien in Bezug auf ihre Fotos nicht mehr akzeptieren würde. Ärgerlich hatte sie sein Büro verlassen, und beschlossen, dass ihr Vater Petersen einmal gehörig die Meinung sagen sollte, als ihr einfiel, dass sie mit ihrem Vater im Moment auch Streit hatte. Seufzend sah sie hoch und erblickte die Person, die sie für ihren gesamten Ärger verantwortlich machen konnte, Prue. Zusammen mit Cole, Vivian erstarrte und ihr wurde eiskalt, denn so sehr sie es auch leugnen wollte, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, wen sie in der Nacht zuvor beobachtet hatte. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, schließlich hatte Prue ihr nichts davon erzählt, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Schwager hatte, doch das sah diesem hinterhältigen Biest ähnlich. „Hallo Prue." brachte Vivian gerade noch heraus und als sie ihre Füße wieder tragen konnten, stürmte sie an den beiden vorbei in ihr Büro, wo sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf ließ.

Prue sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Tja ihr Plan, mich bei Petersen schlecht zu machen hat wohl nicht so funktioniert, wie sie es sich gedacht hat." meinte sie zufrieden. „Obwohl sie jetzt sicher ihren Vater um Hilfe bitten wird."

„Hm, ich glaube mit dem hat sie momentan auch ihre Schwierigkeiten." teilte Cole ihr mit, während sie das Gebäude verließen und auf den Parkplatz traten.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Prue interessiert.

Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Cafe erzählte Cole Prue von der Begegnung mit seinem Chef.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Feigling bist." meinte Prue ironisch. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass du Vivian selbst sagen kannst, dass du nichts von ihr willst."

„Wieso sollte ich? Vielleicht brauche ich sie ja noch einmal." erklärte Cole und führte Prue zu einem freien Tisch.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen." Prue schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber was sollte sie anderes von ihm erwartet. „Aber das hätte ich bei dir eigentlich wissen müssen." meinte sie verächtlich.

„Hey, es ist nur Vivian." verteidigte sich Cole.

„Und Vivian ist auch ein Mensch und hat Gefühle," belehrte ihn Prue, obwohl sie selbst bisher auch nicht besonders vorsichtig mit Vivians Gefühlen umgegangen war.

„Sie kommt schon darüber hinweg." teilte Cole ihr mit. „Und eigentlich wollte ich auch über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen."

Sie bekamen ihre Bestellung und Prue sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Also jetzt sag schon, was ist los."

Da er ihr bereits von seinem Gespräch mit Wingrove erzählt hatte, musste er seine Zeit nicht mit langen Erklärungen verschwenden. „Ich muss Amy zum Reden bringen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass Wingrove mir den Fall wegnimmt."

Prue nickte. „Das kann ich verstehen, aber wie willst du das anstellen?"

Cole sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich dachte dabei an Magie. Kennst du nicht einen Wahrheitszauber, ein Elixier, irgendetwas?"

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an, das gefiel ihr gar nicht. „Hast du nicht eine bessere Idee? Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einem Gespräch mit einem Psychologen?"

„Oh ja, am besten noch Dianne McCormack."er lachte gehässig. „Die treibt Amy eher in den Wahnsinn, als dass sie irgendetwas anderes aus ihr herausbringt."

„Sie ist eine gute Psychologin." versuchte Prue ihn zu überzeugen.

Cole beugte sich vor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, das wird nichts. Amy wird ihr kein Wort sagen."

„Nur weil sie dir nichts sagt, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass sie bei jemand der geschult ist, genauso stumm ist." teilte Prue ihm lächlend mit.

„Keine Chance, sie sagt nichts. Und darum musst du mir helfen." Er sah sie bittend an. „Komm schon Prue, wo ist denn da das Problem? Es ist schließlich für einen guten Zweck."

„So einfach ist das nicht." erklärte Prue ärgerlich. „Du kannst nicht für jedes Problem Magie als Lösung wählen."

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht. Niemand würde zu Schaden kommen, du kennst doch sicher einen Wahrheitszauber, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich habe mal einen benutzt." gab sie zu. Aber ihre Erinnerungen daran waren nicht so prickelnd, dass sie es noch einmal wiederholen wollte. Sie hatte dabei Dinge erfahren, die sie gar nicht hatte wissen wollen. „Wenn man Zauber für seinen eigenen Nutzen einsetzt, hat es immer Konsequenzen, das müsstest selbst du langsam wissen."

„Aber es ist doch nicht für unseren persönlichen Nutzen." erklärte Cole eindringlich.

Prue sah ihn forschend an. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du es nicht nur willst, damit du deinen Fall gewinnst und vor Wingrove und David Morgan als der strahlende Sieger dastehst?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Was denkst du von mir?" fragte Cole und grinste. „Okay, ich gebe ja zu, dass es verlockend wäre. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich bin mir einfach sicher, dass die beiden wollen, dass Amy verurteilt wird. Sie wissen irgendetwas darüber und wollen, dass es im Dunklen bleibt. Also ist es nur für Amy."

„Und wieso redet sie dann nicht mit dir?" fragte Prue skeptisch.

„Eben das will ich ja herausfinden." teilte er ihr mit. „Es ist das beste für sie, mir zu sagen, was geschehen ist," versuchte er Prue zu überzeugen. „Oder willst du, dass der Mistkerl, der den Pater umgebracht hat, ungeschoren davonkommt?"

Prue seufzte und stocherte nachdenklich in ihrem Essen herum, sie wollte hier keine Magie anwenden.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es sogar mit Dämonen zu tun, denk' an die Athame." erinnerte Cole sie.

Prue blickte auf. „Ich habe den Zauber damals auf uns drei angewandt." meinte sie abwehrend.

„Also einen Zauberspruch umschreiben dürfte für dich doch kein Problem sein." versuchte er ihr zu schmeicheln.

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber es ist lange her, seit ich ihn geschrieben habe, und wieso bist du so sicher, dass er hier überhaupt funktionieren würde?" fragte Prue, denn sie konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass der Engel des Schicksals sie in diesem Punkt belogen hatte.

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du vor kurzem einen Wecker nach mir geschleudert hast?" fragte Cole lächelnd.

„Ich finde die Idee nicht gut Cole." erklärte Prue erneut, ohne darauf einzugehen. „Aber ich werde zuhause darüber nachdenken."

„Aber beeil' dich ein bisschen mit dem denken." forderte Cole sie auf. „Sonst hat Wingrove mich gefeuert, noch bevor ich eine Möglichkeit habe, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."


	15. 15 Kapitel

**15. Kapitel**

Als Prue am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam, teilte Mrs. Jennings ihr mit, dass Cole mit Danny in den Park gegangen war. Und dass sie Prue von Cole daran erinnern sollte, sich Gedanken über die gewisse Angelegenheit zu machen. Mrs. Jennings zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Prue nickte nur.

Sie brachte ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer und beschloss seufzend auf den Dachboden zu gehen, um einen Blick in Mrs. Turners Zauberbuch zu werfen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, bedauerte sie ihren Entschluss sofort. Draußen herrschten sicher um die 30 °C und auf dem Speicher war es noch drückender. Sie schob eins der Fenster hoch, aber auch von hier kam kaum ein Windstoß. Prue schaute aus dem schmalen Fenster auf die Kastanie, deren Äste und Blätter sich so gut wie gar nicht bewegten.

Genervt drehte sie sich um und ging zu dem Altar. Von unten hörte sie, wie Mrs. Jennings ihr zurief, dass sie gehen würde. Prue rief zurück und lauschte, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Jetzt war sie ganz alleine im Haus. Nachdenklich nahm sie das alte Buch in die Hand und blätterte es im Stehen durch. Auf den ersten Blick kam ihr nichts bekannt vor. Sie legte es wieder zur Seite und sah sich um, überall lag Gerümpel herum. Ohne lange zu überlegen, hob Prue ihre Hand und schleuderte den nächstbesten Gegenstand gegen die Wand. Krachend zerschellte die Vase an der Wand. Keine so gute Idee, dachte Prue sich und versuchte, das Kissen auf dem Sessel ein bisschen anzuheben. Erneut hatte sie keine Probleme damit. Seufzend ließ sie sich in dem staubigen Sessel nieder und nahm das Kissen in den Arm. Sie musste es wohl oder über akzeptieren, dass sie auch hier magische Fähigkeiten besaß, auf jeden Fall die Telekinese. Ob sie auch zur Astralprojektion fähig war oder Zaubersprüche wirksam wären, wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen. So hatte sie den Deal nicht gemacht, sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Magie und ihre Schwestern, das gehörte einfach zusammen, alleine gab Magie einfach keinen Sinn für sie.

Eine Stunde später saß sie immer noch auf dem Sessel und war zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Cole und Danny waren immer noch nicht zurück und Prue hatte keine Lust, sich zu bewegen. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging in die Küche. Mrs. Jennings hatte nur für sie etwas zu essen hingestellt, daher nahm sie an, dass Cole mit Danny länger wegbleiben wollte. Immer noch in Gedanken öffnete Prue den Kühlschrank und stellte fest, dass kein Orangensaft mehr da war. Sie blickte sich um und fand auf der Küchenablage schön säuberlich gestapelt die Bons der letzten Einkäufe. Clara war an diesem Tag einkaufen gewesen, aber von Orangensaft war nichts zu entdecken. Ärgerlich erinnerte sich Prue, dass sie sie extra an diesem Morgen daran erinnert hatte, der würde sie etwas erzählen. Aber halt stop nein, sie hatte es ihr sagen wollen, aber nachdem Clara ihr Bett machen wollte, hatte sie es ganz vergessen. Wütend auf sich selbst, nahm sie ihren Autoschlüssel und beschloss, schnell in den nächsten Supermarkt zu fahren. Als sie gerade um die nächste Kreuzung fuhr, kamen ihr Cole und Danny entgegen, sie sah ihnen kurz nach, beschloss dann aber, trotzdem kurz einkaufen zu fahren.

Als Prue kurze Zeit später auf dem überfüllten Parkplatz ankam, bereute sie ihren Entschluss bereits. Zur Abendzeit war der Laden mehr als überfüllt. Sie stürzte sich zwischen die übrigen Einkäufer und hatte gerade einen Karton mit Saft in ihren Wagen gehievt, als sie Vivian Wingrove entdeckte. Die junge Frau benahm sich unglaublich auffällig und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht für die Lebensmittel interessierte. Prue ließ ihren Wagen an der Seite stehen und folgte Vivian, die verstohlen zu einem Angestelltenausgang ging, der sich im hinteren Teil der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung befand. Vivian drehte sich vorsichtig um, und Prue versteckte sich hinter einem der Obststände. Ein Mann, der dachte, sie wolle ihm die letzte Melone vor der Nase wegschnappen, sah sie wütend an.

„Nun nehmen Sie sie schon." fuhr Prue ihn an und trat zur Seite, um ihm den Vortritt zu lassen. Die Melone interessierte sie nun wirklich nicht, sollte er damit doch selig werden. Hastig griff der Mann nach der Melone und verließ vor sich hin schimpfend die Abteilung.

Prue sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und als sie das nächste Mal um die Ecke sah, war Vivian bereits verschwunden. Langsam ging sie auf den Ausgang zu, so lange hatte ihr kleiner Disput mit dem Mann doch gar nicht gedauert, dachte sie überrascht. Die Tür bewegte sich noch leicht, was dafür sprach, dass Vivian erst vor kurzem dadurch verschwunden war. Prue sah sich ebenfalls um. Es befanden sich nur wenige Kunden in der Abteilung und diese waren mit ihren Einkäufen und dem Prüfen der Waren beschäftigt. Ohne lange zu überlegen, öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch.

Sie befand sich auf dem hinteren Hof des Geschäftes, den ein hoher Zaun umschloss. Kisten und Verpackungen stapelten sich am Rand und Lastwagen parkten auf dem großen Platz und wurden entladen oder fuhren wieder ab. Prue sah sich um, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Vivian hier wollte. Schließlich entdeckte sie sie. Sie stand am Rand und redete mit einem der Arbeiter. Der Mann zeigte in eine Richtung und zeichnete etwas auf ein Stück Papier, das er Vivian reichte. Diese bedankte sich überschwänglich und gab ihm verstohlen einen Geldschein. Der Mann nickte und Vivian ging auf eine verschlossene Tür zu, die auf die rückwärtige Straße des Supermarktes führte.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, hier im Süden dauerte die Dämmerung nicht lange. Doch Prue kümmerte sich nicht darum, sie folgte Vivian im Schatten der Lastwagen und sah zu, wie die Tür nach draußen sich durch ein Summen öffnete. Vivian drückte dagegen und Prue sah sich schnell um. Sie entdeckte einen größeren Stein und hob ihren Arm, um ihn auf den unteren Rahmen der Tür zu befördern, so dass sie nicht ins Schloss fallen konnte. Niemand schien es bemerkt zu haben. Vivian verschwand durch die Tür und die übrigen Arbeiter waren mit den Lebensmittelkartons beschäftigt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging Prue auf die Tür zu, sie kickte den Stein zur Seite und stand schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes. Sie sah sich um und erblickte Vivian, wie sie in einer der Gassen verschwand. Schnell folgte Prue ihr und fluchte leise darüber, dass sie noch ihre Hausslipper trug, die für lange Wege wirklich nicht geeignet waren. Sie bog in die schmale Gasse, die mit einem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster gepflastert war. Der Boden dampfte noch von der Hitze des Tages und Prues dünne Sohlen ließen sie jeden Stein schmerzhaft spüren.

Vivian bog um die nächste Ecke und langsam verlor Prue die Orientierung. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem der ärmlichen Werftenvierteln befand. Sie kam an billigen teils heruntergekommenen Holzbuden vorbei, die auf unkrautüberwucherten Grundstücken standen. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine verfallene Lagerhalle mit Autowracks, während rechts weitere einstöckige Buden den Weg säumten. Die Geländer der Veranden waren meist kaputt und aus zahlreichen Häusern drang Lärm auf die Straße. Die Straßenbeleuchtung funktionierte an einigen Stellen nicht mehr richtig und Prue wäre fast umgekehrt, wenn Vivian nicht plötzlich vor einem der Holzhäuser stehen geblieben wäre. Prue versteckte sich hinter einem Büsch und sah zu, wie Vivian auf ihren Zettel blickte. Sie schaute hoch und ging zielstrebig die drei Stufen der brüchigen Treppe zur Eingangstür hoch. Sie klopfte an und wurde kurz darauf hineingelassen.

Prue kam hinter dem Busch hervor und ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Auf einem Schild neben dem Eingang stand Mme. Zadie, nichts weiter. Prue lauschte, in der Ferne bellte ein Hund, aber aus dem Haus drang kein Laut. Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppe wieder hinunter und sah sich um. Das gesamte Grundstück war von keinem Zaun begrenzt. Darum hatte sie keine Mühe, auf die andere Seite des Hauses zu schleichen.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie auf einem Stück Rasen, das bei weitem nicht so unkrautüberwuchert war, wie das der Nachbarn. Prue schaute auf das Haus. Es war einstöckig und nicht besonders groß. Im hinteren Teil befanden sich im Erdgeschoss zwei Räume, von denen einer beleuchtet war. Vorhänge waren vor die breite Glastür gezogen, aber Prue konnte in dem Zimmer zwei Menschen erkennen. Vorsichtig trat sie näher und lauschte.

„Warum wenden Sie sich damit nicht an meine Schwester Miss Wingrove?" ertönte die kräftige Stimme einer Frau. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, kann ich Ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit nicht helfen."

Leise zischende Laute erklangen, die augenscheinlich von Vivian stammen mussten.

„Es ist mir egal, dass Ihr Vater nichts davon wissen soll." erklärte die andere Frau. „Ich mache so etwas nicht."

Erneut Gegrummel von Vivian.

„Nein!" erklang es daraufhin. „Versuchen Sie es doch auf die herkömmliche Weise, Sie sind eine schöne Frau Miss Wingrove, da wird Ihnen das doch nicht allzu schwer fallen."

„Wenigstens irgendein Mittel" hörte Prue Vivian kreischen.

Eine zeitlang war es still und die Schatten verschwanden in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Prue lauschte in die Nacht hinaus, sie fragte sich schon, ob Vivian ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, das Haus verlassen hatte. Wenn Vivian bereits verschwunden war, dann sähe es schlecht für Prue aus, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie zurück zu ihrem Auto kommen sollte. Sie hatte in dem Gewirr der Gassen völlig die Orientierung verloren, und selbst für sie war dies kein Viertel wo sie zu nächtlicher Stunde gerne alleine durch die Gegend irren wollte. Seufzend entschloss sie sich, zurück auf die Straße zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob sie Vivian noch erblicken könnte, als der Schatten einer Frau erneut hinter dem Vorhang erschien.

„Ich weiß dass Sie da draußen sind." erklang die tiefe Stimmer der Frau und bevor Prue verschwinden konnte, wurden die Vorhänge zur Seite geschoben. Eine imposante dunkelhäutige Frau stand in der Tür und sah Prue fragend an.

Da Prue nirgendwo einen Platz zum Verstecken sah, tat sie das beste, was ihr in dieser Situation einfiel. Schließlich war Angriff die beste Verteidigung, entschied sie und ging ohne zu zögern auf die Frau zu, die bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Kommen Sie doch herein." Bat die Frau und trat zur Seite.

Prue trat ein und sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem überfüllten Raum. Überall an den Wänden hingen Masken und Bilder, auf zahlreichen Regalen lagen Amulette, Steine, Schlangenfiguren, Fläschchen und Dosen mit Pulvern und Töpfe mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Neben der Glastür stand ein großer Altar mit zahlreichen Figuren und Heiligenbildchen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein breiter runder Tisch, an dem auf der einen Seite ein kunstvoll geschnitzter Holzstuhl stand und auf der anderen zwei schlichte Stühle.

Die Frau ging auf den Tisch zu und bat Prue Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches und ließ sich auf dem Sitzkissen des Holzstuhls nieder. Prue nahm ebenfalls Platz und betrachtete die Frau nun eingehend. Sie trug ein wallendes buntes Gewand und ein imposantes Tuch auf dem Kopf. Sie war recht korpulent und älter, als Prue von weitem gedacht hatte. Sie trug verschiedene Ketten und Amulette um den Hals und an ihren Armen befanden sich zahlreiche, meist goldene Armreifen, die bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen klimperten.

„Nun, wollen Sie mir denn gar nicht erzählen, was Sie in meinem Garten zu suchen hatten?" fragte sie und zeigte bei ihrem Lächeln eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne.

Prue ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich dort war?"

„Oh, ich habe es gespürt." meinte die Frau leise. „Und ich möchte Sie warnen, Vivian Wingrove könnte gefährlich werden. Sie sollten sich in Acht nehmen."

„Was wollte sie hier?" fragte Prue, und kümmerte sich nicht weiter, um die Warnung, mit Vivian würde sie schon fertig werden.

„Ich rede nicht über die Belange meiner Kunden, aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht bekommen hat, was sie wollte." erklärte die Frau.

Prue sah sie aufmerksam an. „Sie sind..."

„Eine Voodoopriesterin." vollendete diese den Satz. „Und obwohl ich weiß, dass viele Weiße das als Aberglaube abtun, bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie keine davon sind." Sie sah Prue forschend an. „Sie haben ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Magie gemacht, habe ich recht?"

Prue sah die Frau skeptisch an, doch dann nickte sie zögerlich.

„Ja, Sie waren eine mächtige Hexe, aber etwas ist passiert." die Frau schloss die Augen und erschauderte plötzlich. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Prue erschrocken an. „Ich spüre den Tod." meinte sie entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit sollte man nicht spielen."

„Ich habe nicht damit gespielt." erklärte Prue mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass man mit Magie nicht leichtfertig umgehen darf."

„Ja," erklärte die Frau seufzend, die jetzt um einiges älter aussah. „Manche lernen das leider nie." Sie ergriff Prues Hand und schloss erneut die Augen. Prue widerstand dem Impuls, ihre Hand wegzuziehen und wartete ruhig ab. Nach einer Weile öffneten sich die Augen der Frau wieder und sie wirkte um einiges beruhigter. „Sie haben eine natürliche Kraftquelle aufgetan." teilte sie Prue erleichtert mit. „Alles ist, wie es sein soll."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" fragte Prue überrascht.

„Eine reine Naturquelle gibt Ihnen nur die magischen Kräfte zurück, die für Sie bestimmt sind." erklärte die Frau und sah Prue spöttisch an. „Soweit ich sehe, müssten Sie das als mächtige weiße Hexe eigentlich wissen."

Prue war perplex. „Und der Ältestenrat und die ..."

„Gegen eine natürliche Kraftquelle sind selbst sie machtlos, sie beherrschen nicht alles." Zadie lächelte. „Sie sind nicht allmächtig, obwohl sie das gerne wären."

Prue musste erst einmal verdauen, das diese Frau etwas vom Ältestenrat wusste. Sie sah sie skeptisch an und fragte. „Und der Ältestenrat akzeptiert, was Sie hier tun, dass Sie..."

Bevor Prue ausreden konnte, hob die Frau ihre Hand, um sie zu stoppen. „Mit denen habe ich nichts zu tun. Sie respektieren mich und viele meiner Schwestern nicht, das Dunkle an der Voodookunst ist ihnen ein Dorn im Auge. Dabei praktiziere ich nur das weiße, gute Voodoo. Ich habe mich der Rada-Tradition verpflichtet. Trotzdem haben sie sich von uns abgewandt." erklärte sie resolut.

Prue schaute sich nachdenklich um. „Aber sie scheinen sehr mächtig zu sein."

Die Frau lachte auf. „Oh ja, und gerade darum haben alle Angst vor mir und lassen mich in Ruhe."

Prue blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Und darum können Sie auch Magie verkaufen." erklärte sie angewidert.

Die Frau lachte erneut. „Ach Kind." meinte sie. „Die meisten meiner Kunden wollen nur einen guten Rat, und gegen heilende Salben oder ähnliche Medizinen werden Sie wohl nichts einzuwenden haben. Manche Männer brauchen Potenzmittel und viele Menschen wollen ein Liebesöl oder Follow-me-Drops. Aber nichts von alldem ist schädlich, doch wenn der entsprechende Kunde daran glaubt, vielleicht kann es Wunder bewirken." erklärte sie zufrieden.

„Verkaufen Sie keine wirklichen Zaubermittel?" fragte Prue skeptisch.

„Ich bin damit sehr vorsichtig. Nur wenn ich die genauen Umstände kenne und das Risiko und den Nutzen einschätzen kann." erwiderte die Frau ruhig. „Außerdem besitze ich natürlich eine Art Zauberapotheke, aus der ich heilkräftige Pulver und Tinkturen für jede Gelegenheit hervorziehen kann." fuhr sie mit einem Grinsen fort. „Die meisten Mittel dienen jedoch ausdrücklich der Bekämpfung von 'Krankheiten übernatürlicher Herkunft'. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass das ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff ist."

„Hätten Sie auch etwas für einen Wahrheitszauber?" erkundigte sich Prue neugierig, auch wenn sie kein Interesse daran hatte, der Frau etwas abzukaufen.

Die Voodoopriesterin sah sie überrascht an. „In der Tat, ich verfüge über solch ein Tonikum, aber es muss sparsam und sehr vorsichtig eingesetzt werden." Sie stand auf und ging auf eins ihrer überfüllten Regale zu, um ein Fläschen hervorzuholen. „Aber ich denke in dieser Hinsicht muss ich mir bei Ihnen keine Sorgen machen." Erklärte sie spöttisch und setzte sich wieder hin. Dann tropfte sie mit einer Pipette drei Tropfen in eine schmale Phiole. „Ein Tropfen aufgelöst in Flüssigkeit reicht, und der Betroffene wird zwei Stunden lang gezwungen sein, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Prue nahm die Phiole entgegen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit machen würde. „Was bekommen Sie dafür?" fragte sie schließlich und blickte die Frau an.

„Wollen Sie mich beleidigen?" fragte diese ärgerlich. „Wenn ich helfen kann, dann tue ich das unentgeltlich. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie die Tropfen nur zum Wohle aller einsetzen werden."

Prue nickte. „Danke, da haben Sie recht." Sie stand auf und wollte auf die Tür zum Garten zugehen, als Mme. Zadie sie aufhielt.

„Warten Sie," forderte sie Prue auf und kam auf sie zu. Sie nahm eins ihrer Amulette ab, die sie um den Hals trug und hängte es Prue um. „Es wird die negativen Energien in positive verwandeln." erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke!" meinte Prue und nahm den Anhänger in die Hand, der sich als eine Art Zahn herausstellte. Sie ließ ihn leicht angewidert wieder los und blickte Mme. Zadie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. „Könnten Sie mir jetzt vielleicht noch den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum erklären?"

Als Prue nach einer Odyssee, bei der sie sich zweimal verlaufen hatte, bis sie endlich ihren Wagen wiedergefunden hatte, ohne Orangensaft nach Hause kam, hörte sie keinen Laut im Haus. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich in die Halle. Sie sah Licht im Wohnzimmer, aber sie hatte in diesem Augenblick kein Interesse an Gesellschaft. Sie ging langsam die Treppe hoch und blickte leise in Dannys Zimmer. Er schlief friedlich in seinem Bett zusammen mit seinen Stofftieren. Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann verließ sie das Zimmer wieder und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Frustriert warf sich auf ihr Bett und blickte gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke. Sie hatte kein Licht angemacht, aber der Mond schien durch das Fenster und warf die Schatten der Bäume an die Decke. Prue wusste nicht, wie sie mit den Dingen, die ihr Mme. Zadie erzählt hatte, fertig werden sollte, und da war niemand, der ihr helfen konnte. Keine ihrer Schwestern, kein Leo, ja noch nicht einmal ein Buch der Schatten, das sie fragen konnte. Sie war ganz alleine, oh Gott, sie vermisste sie alle so sehr. Mit wem sollte sie darüber reden? Gab es hier wirklich irgendwo eine Kraftquelle, die ihr ihre magischen Kräfte zurückgab? Und die Ältesten konnten nichts dagegen tun? War es gefährlich für Danny? Was sollte sie nur tun?

Sie starrte weiterhin an die Decke, als auf einmal ein weiteres Licht in ihr Zimmer schien. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Cole in der Tür stehen.

„Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?" Fragte er und kam unaufgefordert in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen, wieso interessiert dich das?" Fragte Prue brüsk und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht," erklärte Cole. „Ich wusste schließlich nicht, wo du so schnell hingefahren bist."

Sorgen, das wurde ja immer schlimmer, wütend griff Prue nach ihrer Tasche und warf ihm die kleine Phiole zu. „Ich habe ein Wahrheitsserum für dich besorgt. Das wolltest du doch unbedingt." erklärte sie missmutig. „Sonst noch Fragen?"

Cole sah überrascht auf die kleine Flasche und setzte sich neben Prue auf's Bett. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er skeptisch, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Prue extra dafür spät abends aus dem Haus gelaufen war.

„Ich habe eine Voodoopriesterin getroffen." meinte sie ohne weitere Erklärungen und schlug wütend mit der Faust auf das Bett. „Verdammt, wieso hat alles so kommen müssen?" Sie sah Cole frustriert an. „Wieso musste ich sterben, was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?"

„Nichts, du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Du wolltest nur deine Schwester retten und das hast du getan." erklärte Cole mit fester Stimme.

„Und warum habe ich nicht besser auf sie achtgeben können? Warum habe ich zugelassen, dass es so weit kommt?" fragte sie mit bitterer Stimme.

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Es war nicht deine Schuld." Cole sah sie eindringlich an. „Prue, die Vergangenheit tut nur weh, wenn man sie nicht ruhen läßt. Wenn man ständig darüber nachdenkt, was man getan und was man versäumt hat. Doch das bringt nichts."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und lachte traurig. „Oh ja, für dich ist das einfach, du hast schließlich nichts zurückgelassen, was dir etwas bedeutet hätte, dem du etwas bedeutet hättest."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, wohl nicht. Aber das ändert nichts an der Situation. Es bringt nichts, ein ganzes Leben damit zu verbringen, herauszufinden, was man falsch gemacht hat."

„Dir würde es aber ganz gut tun." erwiderte Prue in einen leicht gehässigen Tonfall.

„Ich weiß." erklärte Cole unbeeindruckt. Er verstand sehr gut, dass es schwer für sie war und warum auch immer, er wollte ihr irgendwie helfen. „Doch ich halte mich nicht mit meinen Fehlern auf, ich kann das alles nicht mehr ändern. Und du solltest das auch akzeptieren." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Wir leben nicht in der Vergangenheit, wir leben hier und jetzt. Und hier und jetzt gibt es nur dich und mich."

Prue wusste, dass er recht hatte, und sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen. Sie begann, ihn zu küssen und sich gleichzeitig ihre Bluse auszuziehen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch fühlen wollte, waren seine Hände und seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut, das würde all die Schmerzen, die die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit mit sich brachten, verschwinden lassen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nahm er sie in die Arme und vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut und als sein Mund auf ihrem lag, registrierte Prue nur noch die Wärme, die von seinen Lippen in ihren Körper strömte. Seine Zähne streiften über ihre Schultern, seine Hände über ihren Körper und alle Verluste der Vergangenheit, all ihre Trauer und ihre Ängste waren für diesen Augenblick wie weggeblasen.

Als Prue am frühen Morgen vom Vogelzwitschern aufwachte, und Cole immer noch neben ihr lag, seufzte sie leise. Nachdem sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten, hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihn weg zu schicken, sie war noch zu sehr über die Intensität ihrer Gefühle überrascht gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie nie vorgehabt, ihn mit in ihr Bett zu nehmen.

„Was ist?" flüsterte seine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Ich denke du solltest lieber gehen." erklärte sie resolut.

„Warum?" fragte er und strich mit der Hand über ihre nackte Schulter.

„Weil ich dich hier nicht haben will." meinte Prue und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du bist nicht der Richtige für mich, Cole."

„Ich weiß" erklärte er ruhig und fuhr fort ihren Arm entlang zu streicheln. „Aber was ist das schon, der Richtige?" Er blickte sie nicht an, sondern folgte mit seinen Augen seiner Hand. Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Phoebe die Richtige für ihn war, und was hatte ihm das genutzt? Nichts, es hatte alles nur viel schlimmer gemacht, als es sowieso schon war.

„Bitte geh jetzt!" forderte Prue ihn erneut auf.

„Na gut." meinte Cole. Er stand auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, inklusive der Phiole. Als er an der Tür war, blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Wenn du einen Rat von jemandem annehmen willst, der darin Erfahrung hat: der Richtige bringt dir nur ein gebrochenes Herz. Also darum solltest du es vielleicht lieber mal mit dem Falschen versuchen." Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, verließ er ihr Schlafzimmer, denn er erkannte schlagartig, was er damit eigentlich gesagt hatte.


	16. 16 Kapitel

**16. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen war Prue mit Danny in der Küche, während Mrs. Jennings sich oben aufhielt, als Cole ins Zimmer kam. Er hielt die Phiole in der Hand und sah Prue fragend an. „Wie funktioniert es?" wollte er wissen.

„Du musst einen Tropfen in Flüssigkeit geben." erklärte Prue und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das die beste Methode ist, um an die Wahrheit zu kommen." Prue vertraute Madame Zadies Fähigkeiten zwar in einem gewissen Maße, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei. Sie hatte immer noch Zweifel daran, hier Zaubermittel zu benutzen, vor allem solche, die von anderen hergestellt worden waren.

„Ich weiß keinen besseren Weg." erklärte Cole entschlossen und setzte sich hin. „Wo hast du es übrigens her?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, von einer Voodoopriesterin." erklärte Prue gedehnt. „Und darum kann ich auch nicht das Risiko übernehmen, wenn es nicht funktioniert oder sonst was mit Amy passiert."

„Es wird schon alles klappen." meinte Cole zuversichtlich und blickte auf die Phiole in seiner Hand. Er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, sich über mögliche Nebenwirkungen Gedanken zu machen, Wingrove saß ihm im Nacken.

Als er zwei Stunden später im Untersuchungsgefängnis ankam, wurde er in den bekannten Besprechungsraum geführt. Ein Wächter brachte Amy kurze Zeit später hinein.

Ohne große Begrüßung teilte Amy Cole mit, dass Mr. Wingrove am Nachmittag zuvor bei ihr gewesen war.

„Und? Bin ich noch dein Anwalt?" fragte Cole lässig und ging zu dem Getränkeautomaten in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Ja! Obwohl Sie ein ziemlicher Mistkerl sein können, habe ich Mr. Wingrove mitgeteilt, dass ich keinen anderen Anwalt möchte." meinte Amy.

„Das hat ihn sicher nicht gefreut." meinte Cole grinsend und holte zwei Coladosen aus dem Automaten. Ohne lange zu überlegen öffnete er eine davon und tröpfelte etwas von der Tinktur hinein. „Auch eine?" fragte er Amy und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

Sie nahm die Dose in ihre Hand. „Eigentlich bevorzuge ich Fanta, aber Sie haben ja nicht mal gefragt."

„Tut mir leid." erklärte Cole und öffnete seine Dose, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. Amy hielt ihre Dose immer noch in der Hand, ohne sie anzurühren. Er hätte sie wirklich fragen sollen, überlegte Cole ärgerlich. „Probier einen Schluck, sie ist gar nicht so schlecht."

Amy sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich weiß wie Cola schmeckt, ich komme schließlich nicht vom Mond." erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. Doch weil er sie so bittend ansah, tat sie ihm schließlich den Gefallen, eine ganz gewöhnliche Cola.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Cole zurück. „Wenn du mich schon als Anwalt akzeptierst, dann solltest du mir endlich etwas über die Mordnacht erzählen." erklärte Cole und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Das will ich aber nicht." erklärte Amy entschlossen.

Keine Frage, das war die Wahrheit, aber das hätte sie ihm auch ohne Wahrheitsserum erzählt. „Bitte Amy, was hattest du in der Nacht vor, warum warst du dort?" wollte Cole nun genau wissen.

„Ich wollte Beltane feiern." erklärte Amy ruhig und wunderte sich, warum sie nicht einfach den Mund hielt, aber die Worte flossen aus ihr heraus, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. „Ich wollte eine Besiegelungszeremonie, wenigstens das. Ich wollte mit ihm über das Feuer springen, so dass wir für ein Jahr aneinander gebunden sind." Sie sah Cole erschrocken an, das hatte sie doch niemals erzählen wollen.

„Du und dein Freund?" fragte Cole, der nun wusste, dass das Serum gewirkt hatte. Als Amy langsam nickte, stellte er die eigentliche Frage. „Wer ist schuld an Adam Bouchers Tod?"

Amy schluchzte auf. „Ich bin schuld." erklärte sie zwischen Tränen.

Cole sah sie perplex an, das war nun wirklich das letzte, was er hatte hören wollen. „Du meinst, du hast ihn erstochen?" fragte er entsetzt.

Amy sah auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber er war wegen mir dort. Wenn ich ihn nicht dazu eingeladen hätte, dann wäre er noch am Leben."

Cole atmete erleichtert auf, sie hatte ihn also doch nicht getötet, er hatte es doch gewusst. „Wieso hast du Adam Boucher dazu eingeladen?" wunderte er sich.

Amy sah ihn irritiert an. „Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, ich wollte ihn an mich binden, ich wollte mit ihm über das Feuer springen und dann unter freiem Himmel mit ihm schlafen. Wenn er sich schon für die Kirche entschieden hatte, dann wollte ich wenigstens eine Hexenhochzeit, eine Ehe auf Probe für ein Jahr. Ich habe gehofft, er würde es sich noch einmal überlegen, doch das wollte er nicht." Sie schluchzte erneut. „Er war wütend, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht habe und wir haben uns gestritten und dann habe ich die Kette, die er mir geschenkt hat, ins Feuer geworfen und ihn angeschrien, dass ich nichts mehr von seiner Kirche wissen will."

Cole sah sie vollkommen überrascht an. „Adam Boucher war dein Freund?" Darauf wäre er nie gekommen.

„Ja, wir haben uns vor fast 2 Jahren bei einer Studentenparty kennengelernt. Ist das nicht ein Zufall? Obwohl er doch auch aus New Orleans kam, mussten wir so weit von zu Hause weg sein." Jetzt wo sie mit ihrer Erzählung erst angefangen hatte, brauchte sie keine weitere Ermunterung. „Ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt und er auch in mich, ich konnte es anfangs gar nicht glauben, ich war noch nie so glücklich." Sie sah zu Cole auf. „Damals wusste ich zwar, dass er Theologie studierte, aber das hieß ja noch nichts. Als er sein Studium beendet hatte, ging er zurück nach New Orleans. Es war schrecklich für mich, ich habe ihn so vermisst, jeden Tag, jede Nacht, jede Stunde. Wir haben uns zwar geschrieben und angerufen, aber das war nicht dasselbe. Durch das Telefon kann man niemanden spüren. Als ich in den Semesterferien endlich nach Hause kam, war ich überglücklich, als ich ihn endlich wiedersah." Tränen liefen Amys Wangen hinunter. „Doch dann war er so distanziert. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sich entschieden hat, Priester zu werden. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Und was war mit mir? Wie kann jemandem etwas anderes wichtiger sein, als die Liebe?" Sie sah Cole auffordernd an, aber der konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Da fragst du wirklich den Falschen." teilte er ihr mit.

„Jedenfalls habe ich geglaubt, dass ich nur bei ihm sein muss, damit er sich das Ganze noch einmal überlegt. Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich nicht zurück auf die Uni gehe, sondern hierbleibe. Sie haben es geschluckt, ihnen war schon immer egal, was ich tue, solange ich ihnen nicht im Weg bin. Also bin ich immer zur Kirche gegangen, um Adam zu sehen. Aber der wurde immer kälter. Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn vergessen und zurück zur Uni gehen soll, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht. Schließlich habe ich mich sogar dazu bereit erklärt, heimlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn er denn unbedingt Priester werden wollte. Doch selbst das wollte er nicht." erklärte sie betrübt.

„So ein Idiot!" pflichtete Cole ihr bei.

Amy lächelte traurig. „Wem sagen Sie das. Schließlich hatte ich die Idee mit der Maifeier. Blöde Idee, aber ich war so verzweifelt."

„Wieso kanntest du dich mit der Maifeier aus, ich meine es ist nicht gerade typisch für diese Gegend." wollte Cole wissen.

„Nein, aber Voodoo hat mich noch nie angezogen, es war mir zu unheimlich. Doch das Hexentum hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Vor allem nachdem ich die alte Mrs. Turner kennengelernt hatte. Sie war eine schrullige ältere Dame und wohnte in einem der schönen alten Häuser mit einem verwunschenen Garten hinter dem Haus. Es liegt in einem der alten Viertel der Stadt." erklärte Amy.

Cole konnte sich vorstellen, welches Haus sie damit meinte, doch er wollte ihren Redefluss nicht unterbrechen.

„Ich bin immer zu ihr gegangen und sie hat mich ein bisschen in die Hexenkunst eingeführt. Sie hat gesagt, in mir schlummern verborgene Talente und und dass ich mich selbst erkennen würde, wenn ich sie häufiger besuchen würde." Sie lächelte leicht. „Sie wollte mir sogar ihr altes Zauberbuch vermachen, aber dann ist sie leider plötzlich verstorben und nachdem das Haus einige Zeit leerstand, sind ihre Erben eingezogen und ich weiß nicht, was sie damit gemacht haben."

Um das Thema zu wechseln entschied sich Cole Amy zu fragen „Wer hat Adam umgebracht?"

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß nicht, es war ein Wesen, es stand auf einmal da und hatte dieses Messer in der Hand. Dann ist es auf uns zugekommen und hat Adam einfach ins Herz gestochen. Es ging alles so schnell, ich konnte nichts tun. Ich habe geschrien, aber es war niemand da, der mir helfen konnte. Das Wesen hat gegrinst und sich wieder in Luft aufgelöst, anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Ich habe mich neben Adam gekniet und das Messer herausgezogen, aber dann hat die Wunde nur noch mehr geblutet, ich habe versucht es mit meiner Bluse zu stoppen, aber das war unmöglich." Sie fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. „Ich konnte nichts tun." Schluchzte sie. „Alles war rot und Adam hat nichts mehr gesagt, ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er war sicher schon tot, und das letzte was wir getan haben war streiten." Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme fallen.

Cole wusste nicht was er anderes tun sollte, darum fragte er weiter. „Wieso hast du gesagt es wäre ein Wesen?"

Amy wischte sich die Tränen ab und sah ihn an „Weil es das war, es war kein Mensch." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht habe ich es mit der Maifeier angelockt, vielleicht habe ich ihn heraufbeschworen."

„So ein Blödsinn." erklärte Cole. „Wenn es wirklich ein Dämon war, dann hat es andere Gründe gegeben, warum er dort war."

„Ein Dämon?" Amy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war es das, auf jeden Fall hatte es kein Herz."

„Kein Herz?" fragte Cole überrascht. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Genau das." erklärte Amy und sah ihn unsicher an. „Ich kann das sehen." meinte sie leise. „Bei manchen Menschen ist es ein eiskalter Klumpen, oder hart wie Stahl, bei einigen steht eine hohe Mauer darum." Sie lächelte unsicher. „Ich weiß es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich kann es wirklich. Und bei diesem Wesen war dort nichts, ein leerer Fleck, ich habe sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Cole sah sie irritiert an, von solch einer Fähigkeit hatte er noch nie gehört. „Konntest du das schon immer?"

Amy schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass ich es als Kind konnte, aber dann nicht mehr. Erst seit ich mehr Zeit mit Mrs. Turner verbracht habe, konnte ich es wieder."

Cole widerstand dem Impuls, sie zu fragen, wie sein Herz denn ausah, wenigstens schien es kein leerer Fleck zu sein, wie bei dem Dämon. Aber dennoch wollte er es nicht unbedingt wissen. Noch in Gedanken, merkte er, wie Amy die Coladose in die Hand nahm.

„Sie haben etwas in mein Getränk getan, nicht wahr?" stellte sie teilnahmslos fest.

„Ähm nein, wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er mit einem überraschten Lächeln.

„Ich hätte Ihnen sonst nie die Wahrheit gesagt." erklärte sie schlicht und hielt ihm die Dose hin. „Hier trinken sie einen Schluck!"

Cole sah die Cola an. „Nein danke," meinte er. „Ich trinke nicht so gerne daraus, wenn andere schon draus getrunken haben."

„Sie Lügner!" meinte Amy und musste lächeln. „Sehen Sie, das ist die Wahrheit." Sie hielt ihm erneut die Cola hin. „Los trinken Sie, oder sind Sie ein Feigling?"

„Nein." erklärte Cole mit einem Grinsen. „Aber auch kein Idiot."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie Mistkerl haben mir wirklich ein Wahrheitsserum gegeben. Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste die Wahrheit erfahren, und du warst doch froh, dir alles von der Seele reden zu können."

Amy blickte auf die Cola und nickte. „Ja, das stimmt." meinte sie leise, sie hasste diesen Zwang, die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen, dachte sie wütend. Dann sah sie Cole vorsichtig wieder an. „Werden Sie mir jetzt helfen können?"

Cole nickte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich hier herausholen." versicherte er ihr zuversichtlich.

„Aber Adam bringt das auch nicht zurück." erklärte Amy und stand auf. Sie nahm die Dose in die Hand und reichte sie Cole. „Hier nehmen Sie sie mit. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie in falsche Hände kommt."

Cole stand ebenfalls auf und nahm die beiden Dosen in die Hand, als Amy ihn plötzlich ungeschickt umarmte. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie mein Anwalt sind." murmelte sie und stürzte zur Tür, hinter der ein Gefängniswärter wartete.

Cole sah ihr überrascht hinterher, dann klemmte er seine Tasche unter den Arm und folgte ihr. Ein anderer Wächter betrachtete skeptisch die zwei Dosen, die er in seinen Händen hielt. „Sie mochte keine Cola!" teilte Cole ihm mit und sah sich um, links neben dem Wächter stand ein Papierkorb. Zwar kein idealer Platz, um die Dose zu entleeren, aber Cole wollte Amys Dose so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Ohne lange zu überlegen, goss er den Inhalt in den Mülleimer.

Der Wächter sah ihn erbost an. „Dies ist ein Papierkorb!" fuhr er ihn an. „Entsorgen Sie Ihren Müll gefälligst woanders." Er ging auf Cole zu, während dieser die leere Dose in den Müll warf. „Jetzt sehen Sie sich mal die Schweinerei an, die Sie hier produziert haben." schimpfte der Wächter.

„Tut mir leid." meinte Cole mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Er hielt immer noch seine Coladose in der Hand, schnell trank er die letzten Schlucke aus und warf sie ebenfalls in den Papierkorb. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."meinte er und verließ schleunigst das Untersuchungsgefängnis.

Kurze Zeit später raste er den Highway entlang, ohne auf die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu achten. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf über Amy und ihr Geständnis. Wie sollte er sie nur aus dem Gefängnis herausholen? Ein Dämon als Täter war da keine große Hilfe. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass plötzlich ein Polizeiwagen neben ihm erschien und ihm Zeichen gab, an den Fahrbahnrand zu fahren. Cole sah auf sein Tacho und wusste gleich was los war, widerwillig fuhr er an den Rand und hielt an.

Einer der Polizeibeamten kam auf seinen Wagen zu, es war offensichtlich für wie wichtig er sich hielt. „Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere." erklärte er resolut.

Cole gab ihm die Papiere und sah ihn unschuldig an. „Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" fragte er.

Der Polizist sah ihn mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns an. „Das können Sie mir sicher selbst sagen, Mr..." er blickte auf die Papiere. „Turner."

Cole hatte schon tausend Ausreden parat, doch als er den Mund aufmachte brachte er nur heraus. „Ich bin zu schnell gefahren."

„Schön, dass Sie wenigstens Einsicht zeigen." erklärte der Polizist zufrieden. „Aber trotzdem werden Sie um einen Strafzettel nicht herumkommen." Er begann zu schreiben und bemerkte nicht, dass Cole ihn angespannt beobachtete. Er würde alles akzeptieren, so lange der Polizist nur verschwinden würde und ihm keine unnötigen Fragen mehr stellte.

Cole verstand es selbst nicht, aber irgendwie musste er etwas von der Wahrheitsdroge abbekommen haben. Vorsichtig sah er auf das Röhrchen in seiner Jackentasche und bemerkte, wie wenig noch darin war. Ob er zu viel von dem Serum genommen hatte und dies nun die Nebenwirkungen beim Gebrauch waren? Aber nein, als er mit Amy zusammen war, hatte er noch ohne Probleme lügen können. Er erinnerte sich an Amys ungeschickte Umarmung, dieses kleine Miststück musste irgendetwas gemacht haben, um die Inhalte der Dosen auszutauschen.

Der Polizist war unterdessen mit dem Strafzettel fertig und reichte ihn Cole. „Und fahren Sie in Zukunft langsamer, wenn Sie keine Probleme bekommen wollen." ermahnte er ihn und drehte sich zu Coles Erleichterung um, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Als der Polizeibeamte zurück zu seinem Wagen ging und einstieg, atmete Cole auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er wartete, bis der Polizeiwagen verschwunden war und fuhr dann langsam zurück auf die Fahrbahn. Wie hatte ihm nur so etwas passieren können, ausgetrickst von einem Mädchen, er war wirklich aus der Übung. Vorsichtig fuhr er in die Stadt und überlegte, wo er am sichersten die nächsten Stunden verbringen konnte. Er bog in die Straße zu seinem Haus ein und fuhr langsam auf die Einfahrt zu. Als er sah, dass Mrs. Jennings Wagen nicht da war, entschied er, ein Stück weiter, die Straße hinunter zu parken, so dass sie sein Auto nicht sehen würde.

Cole ging zurück zum Haus und schloss die Tür auf. Er beschloss, sich so lange in seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren, bis die Wirkung des dämlichen Serums nachlassen würde. Schnell ging er in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, bevor Mrs. Jennings zurück war. Doch als er wieder in die Halle trat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Eingangstür flog auf und Prue und Dianne kamen in die Halle gestürzt.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Cole entsetzt.

„Wir waren mit den Kindern im Badespaßland." erklärte Dianne fröhlich. „Das hatten wir mal nötig."

„Müsst ihr gar nicht arbeiten?" wollte Cole wissen und entschied, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

„Dianne hatte heute morgen keine Patienten und Petersen hat mir für den Vormittag keinen Auftrag gegeben. Er ist in letzter Zeit sehr zuvorkommend." teilte Prue ihm zufrieden mit und sah ihn dann zweifelnd an. „Wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Ich hatte nur angenommen, dass niemand zu Hause ist." erklärte Cole mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Hast du etwas gegen unsere nette Gesellschaft einzuwenden?" fragte Dianne lachend.

„In der Tat." meinte Cole wahrheitsgemäß und blickte sehnsüchtig auf seine Zimmertür. „Ich würde jetzt lieber allein sein."

„Wieso?" fragte Prue alarmiert, sie spürte doch, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Anstatt so schnell wie möglich mit einer Ausrede zu verschwinden, sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Ich habe etwas von dieser dämlichen Wahrheitsdroge getrunken und ich habe jetzt nicht vor, eure Fragen zu beantworten." er verzog von sich selbst genervt das Gesicht, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, er hätte sich wirklich keinen schlimmeren Ort zum Verstecken aussuchen können.

Dianne lachte herzhaft. „Wenn du uns jetzt die Wahrheit sagen musst, dann verrate mir doch endlich, warum du Prue alleine mit deinem Sohn nach New Orleans geschickt hast?" Sie blickte ihn interessiert an.

„Ich habe sie nicht nach New Orleans geschickt." erklärte Cole und war froh, dass die Wahrheit so einfach war.

„Aha, aber warum bist du nicht gleich mitgekommen?" setzte Dianne nach. „Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?"

Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, öffnete sich Coles Mund. „Ich wollte meine Frau zurück, aber sie wollte ganz einfach nicht, für sie war es aus und vorbei. Doch ich konnte das nicht akzeptieren und habe versucht, sie zurück zu gewinnen. Schließlich habe ich sogar eine alternative Realität geschaffen. Aber auch das hat nicht funktioniert. Sie hat mich vernichtet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Daraufhin saß ich in einer Zwischenwelt fest, bis der Schicksalsengel mir das Angebot gemacht hat, hierher zu kommen. Das ist der simple Grund, warum Prue die ersten Monate alleine hier war." erklärte Cole und sah Prue hilfesuchend an. „Ich verschwinde jetzt lieber." meinte er und stürmte auf seine Tür zu.

Dianne sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Hm, etwas ähnliches hatte ich mir gedacht." erklärte sie nickend.

Prue sah sie verblüfft an. „Was?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich," wägte Dianne ab. „..hat er interessante Methaphern benutzt, aber trotzdem war es offensichtlich, dass er mit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht klargekommen ist. Er sollte eine Therapie machen." Sie sah Prue auffordernd an.

„Ich denke da stehen die Chancen schlecht." meinte Prue und führte Dianne diskret in Richtung Garten. „Er ist darüber hinweg."

Dianne zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Prue in den Garten. „Weißt du, manche Menschen empfinden so viel und doch handeln sie so, als fühlten sie überhaupt nichts." Sie sah Prue auffordernd an. „Es ist nur ein Rat und ich denke, auf dich würde er hören"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich weniger." erklärte sie unmissverständlich und brachte Dianne zur Gartentür.

Als sie ihre Nachbarin endlich verabschiedet hatte, ging Prue zurück ins Haus und blieb nachdenklich in der Halle stehen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Cole etwas von den Wahrheitstropfen genommen hatte, so dumm konnte doch selbst er nicht sein. Sie blickte zu seiner Tür, als die Haustür aufflog und Mrs. Jennings schwerbepackt hereinkam.

„Auf dem Markt war schon wieder der Teufel los." verkündete sie, während Prue ihr eine der Tüten abnahm. Sie brachten sie gemeinsam in die Küche und stellten sie auf den Tisch, dann schickte Prue Mrs. Jennings mit Danny nach oben, während sie selbst zurück in die Halle ging. Vor Coles Tür stoppte sie, auch wenn sie noch so gute Vorsätze hatte, sie konnte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte ins Zimmer.

„Wieso hat diese verdammte Tür kein Schloss?" erklang es ärgerlich.

Prue sah Cole, der auf einem der Sessel vor dem Fenster saß nachdenklich an. „Weil wir keins brauchen." erklärte sie locker und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. „Wieso hast du etwas von der Wahrheitsdroge abbekommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich weil ich zu blöd bin, oder zu vertrauensselig." erklärte er, und das war die reine Wahrheit.

„Dann hat es also funktioniert und Amy hat dir die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte Prue.

„Ja, das hat sie." Cole entschied, dass es die beste Idee war, das komplette Gespräch mit Amy wiederzugeben, dann könnte Prue wenigstens keine Fragen stellen, doch Prue stoppte ihn.

„Dazu habe ich jetzt keine Zeit." meinte sie energisch und blickte auf die Uhr. „Ich muss gleich wieder los."

„Das ist super," meinte Cole erleichtert. „Ich will dich auch gar nicht aufhalten, das hat Zeit bis später."

Doch so schnell wurde er sie nicht los. „Aber vorher hätte ich noch ein paar Fragen." erklärte Prue und lächelte bösartig. „Oder glaubst du, ich lasse dich so leicht entkommen?"

„Nein, obwohl du daran denken solltest, dass du Magie nie zu deinem eigenen Nutzen einsetzten sollst." Teilte Cole ihr angespannt mit. Er wollte keine ihrer Fragen beantworten. Er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, herauszufinden, was sie von ihm wissen wollte. Er wollte nicht über die Vergangenheit sprechen, oder Geheimnisse preisgeben, die er sogar vor sich selbst verbarg. Er sah sie flehentlich an. „Bitte geh Prue."

Sie fixierte ihn mit Blicken, sie wusste, dass es nicht fair war, aber diese eine Frage musste sie ihm wenigstens stellen. „Was würdest du tun, wenn Phoebe auf einmal hier wäre?"

„Hm," Cole sah sie ruhig an. „Ich würde Danny nehmen, und so weit weg mit ihm gehen, wie nur irgend möglich." erklärte er ohne Zögern und biss sich schmerzhaft in die Zunge, um ja nicht weiterzureden. Er wollte ihr nicht auch noch sagen, dass er hoffte sie würde mitkommen, das hatte sie schließlich nicht gefragt, und es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es tun würde und warum wollte er das überhaupt?

„Wieso?" fragte Prue überrascht, sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Weil sie mir Danny wegnehmen würde, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht will. Für sie hätte er immer einen Makel, er wäre das Kind eines Dämons, wahrscheinlich sogar der Quelle und selbst mit der größten Überzeugungskraft würdest du sie nicht davon überzeugen können, dass er gut ist. Ich weiß, wie das ist und das ist das letzte, was ich für ihn will. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er böse wird, er soll glücklich werden, und das kann er nur in eurer Welt. Ich bin keine Gefahr für ihn .... und für dich auch nicht." Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Zufrieden?"

„Keine Ahnung!" meinte Prue, sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Die Wirkung wird laut Madame Zadie zwei Stunden anhalten. Also bleib so lange hier."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ Prue den Raum. Es war eine große Versuchung, ihn all die Dinge zu fragen, die sie interessierten. Aber sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie eigentlich interessierte, denn sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie auf die Antwort reagieren würde. Und es war auch nicht richtig, die Situation für ihre persönlichen Belange auszunutzen, denn so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nichts gegen dieses Gefühl, etwas Falsches zu tun, ankommen. Sie wusste, dass solche Aktionen auch nach hinten losgehen konnten. Darum hatte sie es dabei belassen, für ihren eigenen Seelenfrieden. Vieles wollte sie gar nicht wissen, es war besser so, wie es war. Außerdem, was die Wahrheit war, lag doch immer im Auge des Betrachters, denn dass er keine Gefahr für sie war, dem würde sie nicht so ohne weiteres zustimmen.

Als Prue am Abend nach Hause kam, wartete bereits ein Abendessen mit allen denkbaren Delikatessen auf sie. Der Tisch im Esszimmer war gedeckt und Blumen schmückten den Raum. Prue sah sich beeindruckt um. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über ihre vergeudete Chance nachgedacht, denn sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Sie hatte Cole wahrscheinlich zu leicht davonkommen lassen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sie nahm Platz und entschied, sich keine unnötigen Gedanken mehr darum zu machen. Cole nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und begann ihr von Amys Beichte zu erzählen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte sie ihn nachdenklich an. „Und was willst du jetzt tun? Ein Dämon als Täter wird kaum für Amys Entlastung sorgen können."

„Ich weiß, aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden, um sie dort rauszuholen." erklärte er zuversichtlich.

„Und wie?" fragte Prue skeptisch.

„Hm, mir wird etwas einfallen." meinte Cole und nahm sein Besteck in die Hand.

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, trugen sie die Reste in die Küche und ließen sie auf dem Tisch und der Spüle stehen. „Mrs. Jennings wird sich morgen schon darum kümmern." verkündete Cole und führte Prue zu der Sitzecke im Wohnzimmer.

Prue ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und blickte Cole nachdenklich an. „Und was sollte das alles hier?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Prue."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und fragte überrascht. „Wofür?"

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau." meinte Cole und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Dafür, dass du mir vorhin nur die eine Frage gestellt hast."

„Ach so, dass ich nicht zu deinen schäbigen Geheimnissen vorgedrungen bin." Prue schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte sie die heutige Gelegenheit wirklich nutzen müssen, um alles in Erfahrung zu bringen, was ihr von Nutzen sein konnte und um in Zukunft mehr Sicherheit zu haben. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass ihr das in irgendeiner Weise geholfen hätte, daher erklärte sie gelassen „Keine Ursache, das interessiert mich wirklich nicht."

„Gut, zu wissen." meinte Cole mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber was hat Dianne eigentlich zu meiner Erklärung gesagt?"

Prue lachte. „Keine Sorge, sie war beeindruckt von deiner Ausdrucksweise." Als sie Coles skeptischen Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu. „Wirklich, sie war überzeugt, dass du mit den Methaphern deine nicht verarbeiteten Gefühle ausgedrückt hast."

„Oh Mann." Cole lachte. „Gut, dass es nur Dianne war, wer weiß, was andere sich dabei gedacht hätten." Er sah Prue an und sein Lachen erstarb.

„Ich frage mich auch, was ich davon halten soll, eine andere Realität?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Hm, vergiss es einfach, es hat keinem geschadet, außer mir." teilte Cole ihr reserviert mit.

„Und Phoebe hat dich vernichtet? Ich dachte du hättest gesagt, es war Paige?" erkundigte sich Prue.

„Ich dachte das interessiert dich nicht!" erklärte Cole brüsk.

„Wenn es sich um meine Schwestern dreht, dann schon." teilte Prue ihm kühl mit.

„Tja die Chance hättest du heute Nachmittag nutzen müssen." erklärte Cole ärgerlich. „Ich will mir wirklich nicht den Abend verderben, indem ich darüber rede."

„Beantworte mir nur wer es war." forderte Prue ihn auf.

Cole stöhnte genervt auf. „In meinen Augen war Paige dafür verantwortlich aber getan hat es Phoebe, zufrieden?"

„Was hast du ihr angetan, dass es dazu gekommen ist?" fragte Prue skeptisch. Sie kannte ihre kleine Schwester, und auch wenn sie noch so impulsiv war, im letzten Moment hätte sie doch immer einen Rückzieher gemacht, davon war sie überzeugt.

„Konntest du uns diese schöne Stimmung nicht einen Moment lang geniesen lassen?" fragte er wütend. „Muss ich jetzt wirklich mit dir über diesen ganzen Quellen Mist reden? Ich dachte du hast das mitbekommen."

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Und das war alles?" erkundigte sie sich ironisch. „Was hast du denn danach getan?"

Cole sah sie spöttisch an. „Ich habe Phoebe vor einem Hexenjäger gerettet, ich habe sie zurückgeholt, als sie eine Meerjungfrau werden wollte, ich habe sie gerettet, als sie ein Kürbis war, ich...."

Prue hob genervt die Hand. „Deine guten Taten werden ja wohl kaum der Grund dafür gewesen sein, warum sie dich vernichtet hat." erklärte sie wütend. „Also was ist passiert?"

„Irgendwie waren sie auch ein Grund." meinte Cole achselzuckend. „Und was soll schon groß passiert sein, ich bin wieder böse geworden, was sonst? Wie sie es mir schon immer prophezeit hatte, waren meine dämonischen Kräfte stärker, okay?" antwortete er leise. „Wolltest du das hören?"

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an, es war so leicht zu vergessen, was er war, oder gewesen war, ein Dämon, der zahllose Unschuldige getötet hatte. Das durfte sie nie vergessen, sie musste vorsichtig sein, und dennoch, wenn sie ihn jetzt ansah, dann kam sie nicht darum herum, ihn selbst auch als Opfer zu sehen, denn trotz seiner gespielten Lässigkeit fühlte sie, wie er selbst unter dem Wissen litt, was er getan hatte. „Ich musste es wissen Cole, schließlich lebst du jetzt hier."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich keine Gefahr für euch bin." erklärte er verärgert. „Und das sogar unter einer Wahrheitsdroge."

„Und wenn deine dämonischen Kräfte zurückkommen?" wollte Prue wissen und erzählte ihm, was Madame Zadie ihr von der natürlichen Kraftquelle gesagt hatte.

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört." meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber selbst wenn ich meine eigenen Kräfte zurückbekomme, dann komme ich damit klar, ich kann sie beherrschen."

„Das hast du in der Vergangenheit auch immer behauptet." meinte Prue leise.

„Stimmt," er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und meinte leise „Die letzten Male ist es mir nicht gelungen, aber da war die Situation eine ganz andere. Und ich weiß, dass du eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hast." Er strich mit der Hand über ihre Wange, den Hals entlang. „Wenn ich anfange mich merkwürdig zu benehmen..."

Prue beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm spöttisch ins Ohr. „Tust du das nicht immer?"

Cole kümmerte sich nicht um diesen Einwand und fuhr fort. „.. mich tagelang nicht rasiere und etwas verrückt gucke, dann wird es kritisch." Er küsste sie in den Nacken. „Und wenn ich dann plötzlich wieder angeblich ganz normal bin, frisch rasiert und gut gekleidet, dann hat das Böse gewonnen." Er beugte seinen Kopf zurück und sah sie an. „Reicht dir das?"

Prue zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es mir auf jeden Fall merken."


	17. 17 Kapitel

**17. Kapitel**

Eine Woche später saß Cole trotz der anhaltenden Schwüle im Garten, unter der Kastanie. Seitdem Prue ihm erzählt hatte, dass irgendwo im Haus eine natürliche Kraftquelle existieren musste, hatte er das gesamte Anwesen ausgiebig überprüft und war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es nur die Stelle sein konnte, an der die Kastanie stand. Sie strömte eine Kraft aus, die er fast physisch spüren konnte. Schon vom ersten Tag an, hatte dieser Platz ihn magisch angezogen und er wollte sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, seine Kräfte wieder zu erlangen. Er wollte seine Kräfte zurück, seine eigenen Kräfte und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er benötigte sie nicht nur, um Amy zu helfen, sondern auch, um Danny und sich selbst zu schützen. Er fühlte sich sicherer mit ihnen und er war absolut überzeugt, dass er damit umgehen konnte. Er hatte keinerlei Angst vor ihnen, denn er wusste, dass sie keine Gefahr für ihn darstellen würden.

Als Prue am Nachmittag in den Garten kam, sah er ihr an, dass sie die Sache vollkommen anders sah. Ärgerlich nahm sie Danny vom Boden hoch und sah Cole kalt an. „Wenn du so versessen darauf bist, wieder ein Dämon zu werden, dann ist das deine Sache, aber ich warne dich, Danny damit zu belasten. Das lasse ich nicht zu." Seit Cole ihr von seiner Theorie erzählt hatte, dass der Platz bei der Kastanie die natürliche Kraftquelle sein könnte, hatte sie zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen müssen, wie viel Zeit sie dort zusammen mit Danny verbracht hatte. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze im Garten und es hatte sie stets beruhigt, auf der Bank unter der Kastanie zu sitzen, wenn sie sich einmal schlecht gefühlt hatte.

„Du übertreibst." teilte Cole ihr mit und eilte hinter ihr her ins Haus. „Es ist völlig ungefährlich für ihn. Es sind nur seine eigenen Kräfte, Phoebes und meine."

Prue blieb stehen und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Und es wird dich wohl kaum wundern, dass genau die letzteren mich beunruhigen."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur zu seinen eigenen Schutz, er wird sie beherrschen können, keine Sorge."

„Ich will es aber nicht darauf ankommen lassen." teilte Prue energisch ihm mit. „Und darum wird er nicht mehr dort spielen, ist das klar?"

Da Cole Prue um einen Gefallen bitten wollte, beließ er es dabei und widersprach ihr nicht. „Wie du meinst." erklärte er grimmig.

Prue sah ihn zufrieden von seiner Einsicht an. „Und warum sollte ich heute Nachmittag nun herkommen?" fragte sie versöhnlich.

„Ich denke ich habe die passende Leiche gefunden." teilte er ihr zufrieden mit. „Die Leiche eines Unbekannten ist in der Nähe der Plantage der Wingroves aufgefunden worden. Jetzt musst du ihm nur noch im Leichenschauhaus einen Besuch abstatten."

Prue sah ihn an. „Warum machst du das nicht selber?" fragte sie unwillig.

„Weil sie sich später an mich erinnern könnten." erklärte er und sah sie bittend an. „Also was ist? Du warst mit dem Plan doch einverstanden."

„Mir ist so schnell nichts besseres eingefallen." gab sie zurück.

Trotz Prues Widerwillen machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Es herrschte kaum Verkehr und kurze Zeit später hielt Cole vor einem unscheinbaren Gebäude. Er drehte sich zu Prue um und schärfte ihr ein. „Und merk dir genau wie er aussieht, und versuch herauszufinden, ob er irgendwo Verletzungen hat."

„Das musst du mir nicht extra sagen." erklärte Prue ärgerlich und stieg aus. Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen ging sie auf das Leichenschauhaus zu.

Kurze darauf führte ein älterer Angestellter sie durch die eiskalten Gänge zu einem Saal. Vor der großen Tür blieben sie stehen.

„Und wie lange vermissen Sie ihren Vater schon?" fragte der Mann höflich, während er sein Schlüsselbund hervorkramte, an dem neben einigen Schlüsseln auch eine Chipkarte hing. Er nahm sie in die Hand und schob sie durch das Schloss neben der Tür.

„Zwei Jahre, und als ich von dem unbekannten Toten gehört habe, wo er gefunden wurde, und was er trug, da bemerkte ich, dass das auf meinen Vater zutreffen könnte, und ich wollte Gewissheit haben." erklärte Prue und blickte den Mann betrübt an. „Und wenn er es nun wirklich ist?" fragte sie aufgebracht und hob ihren Arm, als wolle sie sich ihre Tränen abwischen, dabei hatte diese Geste den einzigen Zweck, den Schlüsselbund des Mannes ein Stück weiter den Gang entlang auf den Boden zu befördern.

Zu Prues Erleichterung bemerkte der Mann davon nichts, denn er kam mit großen Schritten auf sie. Beruhigend legte er seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter und vergaß dabei ganz seinen Schlüsselbund. „Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal," erklärte er sanft. „Viele Leute, die einen Angehörigen vermissen, kommen zu uns um Gewissheit zu bekommen, aber fast immer liegen sie mit ihrer Annahme falsch." Er öffnete die Tür und führte Prue in den Saal.

Prue fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, den armen Mann zu belügen, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie folgte ihm in den eisigen Saal und merkte sich genau, auf welche der Schiebetüren in der Wand er zuging. Er warf ihr einen weiteren mitfühlenden Blick zu und zog dann das Fach auf. Ein Toter erschien, der mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt war. Prue trat näher und nickte dem Mann gefasst zu. Vorsichtig zog er das Tuch zur Seite und Prue blickte auf das Gesicht eines ihr vollkommen unbekannten Mannes. Er hatte wirres schwarzes Haar und eine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge, die entlang der hohlen Wange bis zu seinem Mund verlief. Sein Alter war anhand seines offensichtlichen Lebenswandels schwer zu bestimmen.

Prue blickte auf und sah den Mann erleichtert an. „Nein, das ist er nicht!" erklärte sie.

Der Mann erwiderte ihren Blick. „Und Sie sind sich ganz sicher, ich meine in den zwei Jahren kann ...." fing er an.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und sah erneut auf den Toten. Sie nahm ihn aufmerksam in Augenschein und ging an der Längsseite entlang. Dabei erblickte sie seinen rechten Arm, der unter dem Tuch hervorschaute. Auf der Innenseite befand sich eine relativ frische Verletzung. Zufrieden drehte Prue sich zu dem Mann um. „Nein, unmöglich." erklärte sie fest.

Der Mann nickte und schob den Toten zurück in sein Fach. Dann führte er Prue zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Knopfdruck.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Ihnen solch eine Mühe gemacht habe." erklärte sie entschuldigend.

„Dafür sind wir doch da." meinte er lächelnd und führte sie den Gang entlang. „Ich bin froh, dass es sich nicht um Ihren Vater gehandelt hat."

„Ja ich auch, ich hoffe nur, Sie werden ihn noch identifizieren können."

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, es gibt hier leider viele Tote, die nie einen Namen bekommen werden."

Als Prue an dem Schlüsselbund vorbei kam, bückte sie sich und tat, als würde sie ihren Schnürsenkel zubinden, dabei steckte sie sich die Schlüssel in die Tasche. Der Mann blieb stehen und wartet höflich bis sie fertig war. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Ausgang zu und Prue verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Der Mann nickte. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihren Vater bald finden, und zwar lebend." rief er ihr hinterher und Prue lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Als sie wieder in Coles Wagen stieg, sah dieser sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist das erste und einzige Mal, das ich dir helfe." teilte sie ihm konsequent mit, sie hatte nicht vor, unschuldige Leute weiterhin zu belügen und zu betrügen.

„Und hast du das Schlüsselbund?" erkundigte sich Cole, den ihre Drohung völlig kalt ließ.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Gut, dann können wir heute Nacht dort einbrechen." erklärte er zufrieden. „Aber gib mir erst einmal seine genaue Beschreibung."

Wenig später wartete Cole im Untersuchungsgefängnis auf Amy. Er hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht gesehen und das nicht nur, weil er damit beschäftigt war, sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er sie möglichst schnell aus dem Gefängnis holen konnte. Nein, er war auch wütend auf sie gewesen, dieses Mädchen hatte ihn mit der Wahrheitsdroge in eine gefährliche Lage gebracht, aus der er nur mit viel Glück mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen war. Nicht auszudenken, was er hätte ausplaudern können, als der Streifenpolizist ihn angehalten hatte. Cole bezweifelte zwar stark, dass der Polizist irgendetwas von seinem dämonischen Leben geglaubt hätte, aber trotzdem hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich in die nächste geschlossene Anstalt eingewiesen.

Als die Tür aufging und Amy hereingeführt wurde, war Cole immer noch ärgerlich auf sie. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so nachlässig geworden war, dass sogar diese junge Frau ihn hatte überlisten können. Er musste in Zukunft wieder vorsichtiger sein, allein schon, wenn er daran dachte, dass ein Dämon Adam Boucher getötet hatte.

Amy setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und vermied es, ihren Anwalt anzuschauen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Woche Sorgen gemacht, weil sie nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass es eine Dummheit gewesen war, ihm ihre Cola zu trinken zu geben, aber sie hatte sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt und da war ihr diese kleine Rache gerade recht gewesen.

Als der Wächter die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, sah sie Cole zögerlich an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte, jetzt wo sie dem Mann gegenübersaß, der ihre wohl gehüteten Geheimnisse kannte. Nachdem sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte sie störrisch. „Ich finde, du hast kein Recht, sauer auf mich zu sein." Es schien ihr unmöglich, ihn weiterhin mit Sie anzureden, nachdem er alles über sie und Adam wusste. „Du hast schließlich dasselbe mit mir gemacht."

„Nur im Gegensatz zu dir, saß ich nicht im Gefängnis, sondern bin ständig Menschen begegnet." teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Und außerdem, wenn du mir gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hättest, dann wäre das alles gar nicht nötig gewesen."

Amy nickte. „Ja ich weiß, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir jemand glaubt." Sie blickte auf den Tisch und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Rille lang. „Vor allem nachdem ... ich meine weil Adam und ich ...."

„Tja, da hat Edward Wingrove eben genau den richtigen Anwalt ausgesucht." erklärte Cole und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Amy blickte auf. „Du kennst dich also mit solchen Wesen aus?"

Cole nickte. „So könnte man es sagen." meinte er mit einem Lächeln.

Amy spürte, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen würde und beließ es dabei. „Leider hilft mir das auch nicht viel weiter." erklärte sie seufzend.

„Nein, der Dämon wird uns bei deiner Verteidigung sicherlich nicht helfen." teilte Cole ihr mit und holte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. „Darum habe ich mir etwas anderes ausgedacht." er reichte Amy den Zettel und fuhr fort. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich bald eine Psychologin sprechen wird. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich ein psychologisches Gutachten brauche."

Amy sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Und was soll das bringen?"

Cole grinste. „Du wirst dich auf einmal wieder an die Nacht zum ersten Mai erinnern. Du hattest einen Schock, eine Blockade. Und sie wird deine Erinnerungen wieder hervorholen." Erklärte er zufrieden und zeigte auf den Zettel. „Ich habe dir dort aufgeschrieben, an was du dich erinnern wirst."

Amy blickte erneut auf das Blatt Papier. „Ich weiß nicht." meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Selbst wenn ich mich an einen fiktiven Täter erinnere, wie soll mir das helfen?"

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern!" erklärte Cole ihr zuversichtlich. „Du musst ihr nur so gut wie möglich vorspielen, dass du dich wieder erinnerst." Er blickte sie skeptisch an. „Das wirst du doch hinkriegen, oder?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Ich musste mein Leben lang schauspielern." Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Vor allem in letzter Zeit."

Cole nickte. „Es tut mir leid wegen Adam." erklärte er leise.

„Weißt du, was am schlimmsten ist?" fragte sie und fuhr fort ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. „Dass ich so wütend auf ihn bin, weil er mich so einfach hat fallen lassen. Dass ihm die Kirche wichtiger war als ich." Sie machte eine Pause. „Doch das darf ich nicht, schließlich ist er tot, und das nur wegen mir." Sie blickte Cole hilfesuchend an. „Liebe ist Scheiße."

Cole nickte. „Ich finde auch man sollte sie abschaffen."

Amy lächelte leicht. „Ich wusste, du verstehst mich." meinte sie leise und stand auf. Sie nahm den Zettel in die Hand und die beiden gingen zur Tür. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was das alles soll. Aber ich werde den Kram auswendig lernen." erklärte sie immer noch skeptisch und blickte erneut auf den Zettel. „Hm, aber ich darf doch meine eigenen Worte benutzen?" fragte sie und sah Cole mit einem Lächeln an. „Denn so spreche ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „So lange es überzeugend wirkt, kannst du sagen, was du willst."

Um Mitternacht standen Prue un Cole erneut vor dem Leichenschauhaus. Sie hatten auf einem Parkplatz ein gutes Stück entfernt geparkt und befanden sich nun vor dem Personaleingang des Gebäudes. Ohne lange zu überlegen schob Cole die Karte des Angestellten durch das Türschloss. Mit einem Summen ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Die beiden traten in den Flur und lauschten. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

„Weißt du, wie wir von hier aus in den richtigen Saal kommen?" fragte Cole und blickte in den Gang. Er war hell erleuchtet, doch es war niemand zu sehen. In der Nacht war nur eine Notteam anwesend, um das Gebäude zu bewachen und um Leichname, die unbedingt nachts eingeliefert werden mussten aufzunehmen.

Prue dachte angestrengt nach. Dann nickte sie. „Das ist kein Problem für mich." erklärte sie und trat in den Gang.

Vorsichtig gingen sie in Richtung des Haupteinganges. Niemand war zu sehen und sie vernahmen keinen Laut. Kurz bevor sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, stoppte Prue und schaute aufmerksam um die Ecke. Ein Angestellter saß in einem gläsernen Büro neben dem Eingang und blickte aufmerksam auf seine Zeitung und hatte glücklicherweise kaum Augen für den Monitor daneben. Dennoch entschied sich Prue, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, die Halle zu durchqueren. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren und ging ein Stück zurück, um dann nach links abzubiegen. Am Ende des Ganges kamen sie in einen Korridor, und Prue war sich sicher, dass sie am Nachmittag diesen Weg genommen hatte. Sie durchschritten die leeren Gänge und mussten nur einmal kurz stoppen und sich hinter einem Schrank verstecken, als eine weitere Wache zur Kontrolle langsam durch den Gang gegenüber schritt. Kurz darauf standen sie vor einer der großen Türen.

„Hier ist es." erklärte Prue und nahm Cole die Karte aus der Hand. Sie schob sie durch das Schloss und die Tür entriegelte sich. Cole drückte dagegen und die beiden betraten den Raum.

Da der Saal keine Fenster hatte, war es innen Tag und Nacht stockdunkel. Doch um diese Uhrzeit fiel ein leichter Schein vom Korridor durch die Glasscheiben der Tür. Prue sah sich um. Bei dieser Dunkelheit konnte sie nichts erkennen, aber es war zu gefährlich, das Licht einzuschalten, man würde es vom Flur aus sehen. Noch ganz in Gedanken bemerkte sie, wie es neben ihr heller wurde, verwundert sah sie Cole an.

„Also welches Fach ist es?" fragte Cole neben ihr und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe die Wand an.

„Du denkst aber auch an alles." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd und ging auf die Wand zu. Sie hatte sich den genauen Platz gemerkt und zog zuversichtlich das Fach auf. Ein Leichnam erschien und Prue nahm vorsichtshalber das Tuch von seinem Gesicht. Ein glatzköpfiger Mann starrte ihr entgegen.

Cole, der neben sie getreten war, sah sie fragend an. Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist er nicht." erklärte sie und legte das Tuch wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, du hättest dir das Fach gemerkt." meinte Cole ironisch und sah sich die Wand mit den unzähligen Fächern an.

„Habe ich auch." erklärte Prue, nachdem sie die Leiche wieder zurückgeschoben hatte und zog das Fach daneben auf. „Aber ich wollte auch nicht zu auffällig erscheinen." Als sie eine dunkle Hand erkannte, schob sie die Leiche gleich wieder zurück. „Gib mir mal die Taschenlampe." forderte sie Cole auf und schritt ein paar Schritte zurück. Als sie genau an der Stelle stand, wie am Nachmittag zuvor, ließ sie das Licht erneut auf die Wand scheinen.

Cole sah ihr ärgerlich zu. „Also was ist nun? Müssen wir jetzt etwa jedes einzelne Fach rausziehen?"

Prue hob ihre Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und ging erneut auf die Wand zu. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete sie ein weiteres Fach und zog das Tuch zur Seite. Sie blickte auf das Gesicht des unbekannten Toten. „Das ist er." erklärte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit." Cole trat neben sie und blickte auf das Gesicht. „Hm, du hast ihn gut beschrieben." erklärte er anerkennend. Und zupfte dem Mann ein Haar aus. Dann hob er den Arm des Toten und fand auf der Innenseite die noch relativ frische Verletzung. Perfekt! Zufrieden holte er einen schmalen Glasbehälter hervor, in dem sich eine rötliche Flüssigkeit befand.

„Was willst du damit machen?" fragte Prue irritiert.

„Ihm etwas Blut abnehmen." erklärte er und legte das Röhrchen auf die Bahre, neben den Arm des Mannes. Er hoffte, dass ihn seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht im Stich lassen würden. Er hatte sich gegen einen Schnitt mit dem Messer entschieden, da eine Verletzung nach dem Tod eventuell zu Fragen führen könnte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er tagtäglich seine Fähigkeit, Gegenstände auszutauschen, trainiert. Zuerst war es ihm immer wieder misslungen, vor allem, als er sich an flüssige Substanzen herangewagt hatte. Die Milch aus der Milchtüte hatte einfach nicht ihre Position mit dem Wasser aus dem Glas tauschen wollen, sondern landete auf dem Küchentisch. Nach zahlreichen Putzorgien, war er immer wieder frustriert zu der Kastanie gegangen, bis ihm seine Experimente zum Schluss endlich gelungen waren. Er sah auf die Flüssigkeit in dem Glasröhrchen und atmete tief durch. Dieses Mal durfte ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen. Er hatte nur diesen einen Versuch, ohne lange zu zögern bewegte er seine Hand.

Prue sah ihm angewidert und doch auch ein wenig fasziniert zu. Langsam verflüchtigte sich die hellrote Flüssigkeit und tiefdunkles Blut floss in den Behälter.

Erleichtert lehnte Cole sich zurück, zum Glück hatte alles wie geplant funktioniert. Er hätte es zwar niemals zugegeben, aber er hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, dass es so reibungslos ablaufen würde. Auf der Haut des Toten war keine Wunde zu erkennen. Zufrieden nahm Cole das Gefäß und schob den Leichnam zurück in sein Fach.

Währenddessen betrachtete Prue ihn immer noch skeptisch. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das alles gut finde." erklärte sie nachdenklich.

„Hey er ist schon tot, ihn stört das nicht mehr." teilte Cole ihr mit.

Dem konnte Prue nicht widersprechen, dennoch fragte sie. „Und wenn es noch Verwandte gibt? Was ist mit denen?"

Cole hob gelangweilt die Schultern. „Du warst doch damit einverstanden." erinnerte er sie, aber als sie nichts sagte, meinte er versöhnlich „Lass uns jetzt erst mal von hier verschwinden."

Sie gingen zurück zur Tür, als sie im Gang plötzlich Geräusche vernahmen. Erschrocken blieben sie stehen. „Die kommen doch hoffentlich nicht hierher?" fragte Prue und sah sich suchend um, doch wie sie es befürchtet hatte, war der Raum vollkommen leer, bis auf die Schrankwand.

Cole lauschte aufmerksam, es war unüberhörbar, dass die Menschen immer näher kamen. „Ich würde sagen schon." erklärte er und sah sich ebenfalls um, genau wie Prue entdeckte er nur die Wand.

„Hier gibt es keinen Platz zum Verstecken!" meinte Prue leise, doch als sie Coles Blick sah, schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Oh nein, vergiss es, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht zu einem Toten legen."

„Tote beißen nicht!" raunte Cole ihr ruhig zu, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so anstellte. „Falls hier jemand reinkommt, haben wir keine andere Wahl! Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob man die Fächer von innen schließen kann."

„Das Problem wird wohl eher sein, ob man sie von innen wieder öffnen kann." Erklärte Prue wütend, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie in der Patsche saßen, dennoch wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall mit einem Toten einschließen lassen.

Die Schritte hielten vor der Tür an und ein leisen Klicken verriet, dass das Schloss der Tür geöffnet wurde. Kurz bevor einer der Männer die Tür öffnen konnte, zog Cole Prue zur Seite. Die Tür schwang auf und versteckte die beiden dahinter. Zwei Männer mit einer Bahre traten in den Raum und einer von ihnen schaltete das Licht ein. Der Saal erstrahlte urplötzlich in grellem Licht und als die Tür wieder zufiel, bot sie Cole und Prue keinen Schutz mehr. Einer der Männer drehte sich um, und Cole fackelte nicht lange. Er nahm Prues Hand und schimmerte die beiden aus dem Saal.

Als sie auf einer einsamen Straße wieder zum Vorschein kamen, erkannte Cole keinerlei Dankbarkeit in Prues Blick.

„Brauchst du etwa diesen Kick?" Fragte sie wütend.

„Nein, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, den Kick hole ich mir woanders." teilte Cole ihr gelassen mit und sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Ach ja? Und warum mussten wir uns dann unnötig in Gefahr begeben und dort einbrechen, wenn du dich auch ohne Probleme dort hättest hinschimmern können?" erkundigte sie sich in eisigem Tonfall.

„Weil ich es eben nicht kann." erklärte Cole ruhig.

Prue sah ihn spöttisch an. „Und was war dann das hier?" fragte sie und sah sich ärgerlich um. „Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Eben das ist das Problem Prue." erklärte Cole nüchtern. „Ich weiß es nicht!"

Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dass ich uns ohne Probleme aus dem Leichenhaus herausschimmern konnte, dass ich uns aber leider nicht hineinschimmern kann." teilte er ihr sachlich mit. „Ich habe noch ein paar Probleme mit der Koordination." gab er unzufrieden zu.

Prue blickte sich um. „Soll das etwa heißen, wir sitzen hier im Niemandsland fest?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, ich kriege das schon noch hin." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Ich brauche wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen Übung, das ist alles."

Als sie kurz darauf in einem Wald landeten, hielten sie sich nicht lange dort auf. Es war empfindlich kühl in der hohen Bergregion und Prue fröstelte, doch kurz darauf wehte ihr schon ein heißer Wüstenwind entgegen. Sie sah Cole mit einem skeptisch Blick an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie schon auf das Dach eines Hochhauses geschimmert. Prue schaute auf die Reklametafel gegenüber und meinte spöttisch. „Du machst Fortschritte - Eine Stadt. Nur leider in Asien."

Cole kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und versuchte erneut, sie zurück zu schimmern. Das konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrierten und sie landeten in einem Hinterhof. Aus der offenen Tür eines Lokal drangen fremde Laute an ihr Ohr. Prue schüttelte langsam genervt den Kopf.

„Das nächste Mal, ganz sicher." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich und schimmerte sie aus dem Hinterhof.

Bei ihrem nächsten Stop landeten sie in einer abgelegenen Straße. Prue löste sich von Cole und sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich habe jetzt langsam genug davon! Streng dich gefälligst mehr an. So eine große Freude ist das hier nämlich nicht, mir wird langsam übel und ich will nach Hause."

„Tut mir leid, ich kann es nicht ändern, es funktioniert einfach noch nicht so richtig." erklärte Cole frustriert, er war nicht weniger ärgerlich auf sich selbst, als sie. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, er blamierte sich hier bei einer der leichtesten Übungen. Und als ob das alles noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, fing Prue auf einmal schallend an zu lachen.

Als Prue Coles frustriert Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, hatte sie auf einmal genau gewusst, wie Daniel in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde, wenn seine Sandburg einstürzen würde. Gegen ihren Willen hatte sie anfangen müssen zu lachen.

„Wie schön, dass wenigstens du das lustig findest." Erklärte Cole wütend. „Wir sitzen hier was weiß ich wo fest und dir fällt nichts besseres an, als dich totzulachen."

„Tut mir leid." meinte sie zwischen ihrem Lachanfall, und ging auf eine Bushaltestelle an der Straße zu. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, dann sah sie ihn immer noch grinsend an. „Du hast nur eben so abgrundtief frustriert ausgesehen." Und so abgrundtief süß, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, ihn nicht zu küssen, aber das würde sie ihm lieber nicht sagen.

„Toll!" erklärte Cole aufgebracht und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bank nieder. „Ganz toll! So was ist mir noch nie passiert."

„Und dabei hockst du doch Tag und Nacht unter der Kastanie! Bringt wohl doch nicht so viel, was?" fragte Prue immer noch amüsiert.

„Wenigstens hat das mit dem Blut funktioniert." erklärte er lächelnd.

Prue sah ihn fragend an. „Soll das etwa heißen, das hätte ebenso in die Hose gehen können, wie deine Schimmerversuche?"

„Ist es aber nicht!" erklärte Cole, er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm, lass es uns weiter versuchen."

Widerwillig stand Prue auf, ihr Vertrauen in Coles Fähigkeiten, sie nach Hause zu bringen, waren auf dem Nullpunkt. Sie blickte sich um, und stoppte ihn, als er gerade ihre Hand nehmen wollte. „Warte!" hielt sie ihn auf, bevor er sie noch in die letzte Einöde verfrachtet hatte. Sie zeigte auf ein Haus am Ende der Straße. „Ist das nicht ein Hotel von Harry van Berg?"

Cole drehte sich um und sah die Straße hinunter auf ein leuchtendes Schild. „Ja! Du hast recht. Ich habe uns doch nach New Orleans gebracht." erklärte er zufrieden.

Prue blickte auf das Schild der Bushaltestelle. „Hm, diese Straße kenne ich nicht." meinte sie und wollte sich den Fahrplan ansehen, doch wie so oft, war er herausgerissen worden.

Cole folgte ihrem Blick. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass nachts hier Busse fahren."

Prue nickte. „Wir könnten aber von dem Hotel aus ein Taxi bestellen." sie fasste in ihre Hosentasche und musste feststellen, dass sie ihr Geld nicht dabei hatte. „Hast du wenigstens dein Portemonnaie dabei?"

Cole holte es hervor. „Ja keine Sorge, für eine Taxifahrt wird es schon noch reichen."


	18. 18 Kapitel

**18. Kapitel**

Cole und Prue gingen die Straße hinunter, bis sie das Hotel von Harry van Berg erreichten. Es handelte sich dabei um ein viktorianisches Backsteingebäude, dessen Fassade verschnörkelte, schmiedeeiserne Balkone zierten. Vor dem Eingang stand ein gelangweilter Angestellter im Livree, der sich aber nicht für die beiden zu interessieren schien. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und betraten über den roten Plüschteppich die Lobby.

Erstaunt blickten sie sich um. Die geräumige Halle war über und über mit Kunstwerken vollgestopft. Die Wände waren fast komplett mit Gemälden bedeckt und neben jeder Sitzgelegenheit stand mindestens eine Skulptur. Aufgrund der übertriebenen Masse, kamen die vielen sehr guten Kunstwerke nicht richtig zur Geltung, während dem Betrachter die einfach nur schlecht Werke regelrecht ins Gesicht sprangen. Denn selbst auf der anderen Seite, wo sich der Rezeptionstresen befand, war jede freie Stelle über, neben und zwischen dem Brieffach und dem Schlüsselbrett mit Kunstwerken ausgefüllt.

Auf der linken Seite bewachten zwei zähnefletschende Löwen den schmiedeeisernen Rost des Kamins, und eine Gruppe von Plüschsesseln, deren hölzerne Lehnen geschnitzte Tiermotive zierten, lud zum Verweilen ein. Oberhalb des Kaminsimses hing eine weitere Holzschnitzerei mit einem Dschungelmotiv und auf dem Sims standen zwei antike Silbervasen. Vor dem Fenster gab es eine weitere Sitzgelegenheit und daneben befand sich eine Tafel mit Ankündigungen.

„Etwas übertrieben das ganze." meinte Cole spöttisch.

Prue nickte. „Wie wohl die Zimmer aussehen?"

Cole lächelte sie an. „Wollen wir es testen?"

„Hast du denn genug Geld dabei?" fragte Prue ironisch und schüttelte gleichzeitig ablehnend den Kopf. Dennoch blickte sie interessiert zu dem alten Lift am Ende der Halle, der zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. Er kam gerade mit einem Gong unten an und die Tür öffnete sich ratternd. Prue konnte nicht glauben, wer dort aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und schubste Cole auf einen der Plüschsessel. Sie ließ sich auf ihn fallen und umarmte ihn, während sie vorsichtig an der Rückenlehne vorbei zur Rezeption schaute.

„Ich bin ja begeistert von deiner plötzlichen Zuneigung." raunte Cole ihr ins Ohr. „Aber könntest du sagen, was dort hinter meinem Rücken vorgeht?"

„David Morgan und eine ältere Frau sind gerade aus dem Lift gestiegen." wisperte Prue.

„Was?" Cole wollte sich aufrichten und um die Ecke zu blicken, doch Prue hielt ihn mit aller Kraft zurück.

„Oh nein," entfuhr es ihr „auch das noch!" David Morgan und die Frau kamen auf die Sitzecke zu. Prue drehte Coles Kopf herum und küsste ihn, während die beiden an ihnen vorbeigingen und sich auf zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin niederließen. Prue schaute durch ihre Haare und bemerkte, dass David Morgan sie genau im Blickfeld hatte, das turnte den Widerling wohl an, dachte sie wütend. Sie nahm Coles Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und löste sich ein winziges Stück von ihm. „Morgan sitzt dort, vor dem Kamin." flüsterte sie und sah Cole in die Augen, die nur einige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren.

„Okay." meinte Cole und küsste sie wieder. „Ich denke wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Prue musste ihm lächelnd zustimmen und erwiderte seinen Kuss, die Situation hätte schlimmer sein können. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Cole und lauschte nur noch mit halbem Ohr. Daher bekam sie nicht mit, wie weitere Besucher die Halle durchquerten. Der dicke Teppich verschluckte ihre Schritte, so dass Cole und Prue nicht hörten, als die Zwei vor dem Kamin ankamen.

„Edward, Shel schön dass ihr endlich da seid." erklang die Stimme von David Morgan.

Cole blickte erschreckt hoch und Prue versteifte sich. „Edward Wingrove?" raunte Cole Prue ins Ohr.

Sie schaute zur Seite und nahm schemenhaft einen Mann wahr, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Kaum merklich zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Setzt euch doch, meine Lieben." verkündete die Frau neben Morgan.

Edward Wingrove sah sich zögerlich um. „Wollen wir uns wirklich hier unterhalten?" fragte er leise.

David Morgan lachte. „Die zwei haben besseres zu tun, als uns zu belauschen." verkündete er laut.

Prue verzog genervt das Gesicht, es war wirklich das letzte, sich von diesem Schleimer beim Küssen beobachten zu lassen. Noch schlimmer wäre es allerdings, wenn er sie erkennen würde. Sie schmiegte sich so nah wie an möglich an Cole, und versuchte mit ihrem Rücken der Gruppe so gut es ging die Sicht zu nehmen.

„Aber wenn es dich stört, dann können wir auch in's Restaurant gehen." schlug David vor. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass um diese Zeit noch Gäste hier unten sind."

Die Gruppe stand auf und begab sich zum Ausgang, wobei Morgan so nah wie möglich am Sessel von Prue und Cole vorbeiging. „Ihr solltet euch lieber auf euer Zimmer verziehen." riet er ihnen laut und lachte zufrieden.

Prue und Cole sahen sich angewidert an. Doch beide gaben keinen Laut von sich, sondern verhielten sich ganz ruhig.

Als Prue kurze Zeit später um die Ecke blickte, war die Gruppe schon verschwunden. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder und meinte ärgerlich. „Dieser ekelhafte Kerl."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was er mit Edward Wingrove zu tun hat." meinte Cole nachdenklich.

Bevor sie sich weiter darüber unterhalten konnten, stand plötzlich die Dame von der Rezeption neben ihnen. „Sind Sie Gäste hier?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Cole sah sie lächelnd an. „Leider nein, ihre Kollegin hat mir erzählt, dass Sie keine freien Zimmer mehr haben."

Die Frau schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wer soll das denn gewesen sein?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Also dann haben Sie noch Zimmer frei?" erkundigte sich Cole schnell.

„Aber sicher, wenn Sie mir bitte zum Tresen folgen wollen." Sie schritt voran und Cole stand auf.

Prue hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ich finde nicht, dass wir hier übernachten sollten."

„Wieso nicht? Danny ist bei Dianne und ich würde zu gern wissen, ob die Gruppe noch einmal wiederkommt." erklärte er und ging zur Rezeption, wo er einen Anmeldezettel ausfüllen musste.

„Wo haben Sie ihr Gepäck?" fragte die Frau geschäftig.

Cole sah sich um. „Oh, das haben wir noch im Wagen, ich werde es später holen."

Die junge Frau lächelte. „Schon klar." meinte sie. „Eigentlich bieten wir hier keine Übernachtungen für so kurze Zeit an." teilte sie ihm mit, und es war klar, was sie damit sagen wollte. „Aber ich werde heute eine Ausnahme machen." Sie nahm einen der Schlüssel von der Wand und gab ihn Cole. „Zimmer 511 im 5. Stock. Bademäntel und Toilettenartikel finden Sie auf dem Zimmer."

Cole lächelte sie smart an „Vielen Dank! Könnten Sie mir auch sagen, ob hier in der Nähe noch ein Restaurant offen hat?"

Die junge Frau sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Die Straße runter sind ein paar Lokale, die zu dieser Stunde noch geöffnet haben. Wenn Sie die einheimische Küche bevorzugen, dann kann ich Ihnen nur das kleine Restaurant ganz am Ende der Straße empfehlen. Der Eingang ist etwas schwer zu finden, über einen Platz in einer Nebenstraße, aber es lohnt sich wirklich, viele unserer Gäste schwärmen von dem guten Essen und der gemütlichen Atmosphäre."

„Vielen Dank für den Tipp!" erklärte Cole und ging zurück zu Prue, die ihn skeptisch entgegenblickte. Als er kurz vor ihr stand, wedelte er mit dem Schlüssel. „Das Zimmer ist für uns bereit!"

„Nur ein Schlüssel?" fragte Prue gedehnt und stand auf. „Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass sie nur noch dieses eine Zimmer hatten. Das wäre zu klischeehaft."

„Nein, das nicht," erklärte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Aber leider hatte ich nur das Geld für ein Zimmer dabei."

„So ein Pech, dass du immer noch keine Kreditkarte hast!" meinte Prue ironisch und blickte zur jungen Frau an der Rezeption, die mit einem Grinsen zurückblickte. Prue wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie von ihnen hielt.

„Ja, jetzt weiß ich, warum ich so lange damit gewartet habe." erklärte Cole zufrieden. Er nahm Prues Arm und führte sie zum Ausgang. „Aber zuerst müssen wir versuchen, David Morgan zu finden."

Sie verließen das Hotel und gingen die Straße herunter. Kurz darauf kamen sie an einigen kleinen Schnellimbissen vorbei. Sie waren hell erleuchtet und durch die gläsernen Fenster konnte man von außen den gesamten Innenraum überblicken. Nur wenige Gäste waren um diese Uhrzeit anwesend, und daher war es nicht schwer, festzustellen, dass die Gruppe in keinen der Imbisse gegangen war.

Als Prue und Cole am Ende der Straße angekommen waren, blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um.

„Das war eindeutig die falsche Richtung, denn hier ist ganz sicher kein Restaurant mehr." teilte Prue ihm mit. „Also lass uns zurückgehen." entschied sie und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Cole sie zurückhielt.

„Nein warte, die Frau an der Rezeption hat mir etwas von einem versteckten Restaurant erzählt." meinte er nachdenklich und blickte nach links in eine Nebenstraße. Und genau dort befand sich ein kleiner Platz, genau wie sie es ihm beschrieben hatte. Cole gab Prue ein Zeichen „Lass es uns noch dort versuchen." erklärte er und sie betraten den kleinen Platz.

Er war von Häusern umringt und einige Autos parkten im Schatten der zahlreichen Bäume. Die Beleuchtung war dürftig, da bei zwei der vier Lampen die Birnen anscheinend schon seit längerem den Geist aufgegeben hatten. Doch vom hinteren Teil des Platzes kam ein gedämpftes Licht aus den Fenstern eines Hauses. Als Cole es sich genauer ansah, erkannte er ein kleines Schild über dem Eingang, das auf ein Restaurant hindeutete.

„Da hinten könnte es sein." erklärte Cole und gemeinsam gingen sie in der Dunkelheit des Platzes in Richtung des Eingangs.

„Tonys" las Prue, als sie nah genug waren. „Nicht sehr originell. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja das Essen gut." Zielstrebig ging sie auf die Menükarte zu, die in einem beleuchteten Kasten neben der Tür hing. Cole folgte ihr und sie blieben interessiert davor stehen.

„Hm, nicht sehr vielversprechend." erkannte Prue schnell und sah Cole auffordernd an. „Kannst du irgendetwas erkennen?"

Cole sah sie fragend an „Was?"

„Das Fenster!" erklärte Prue kopfschüttelnd und zeigte hinter sich.

„Ach, das hast du noch nicht überprüft? " wollte Cole amüsiert wissen und blickte an der Gardine, die an den Seiten zusammengebunden war, vorbei in den Raum.

„Sehe ich so aus als hätte ich hinten Augen im Kopf." erkundigte Prue sich unterdessen.

„Keine Ahnung, bei euch Halliwells muss man auf alles gefasst sein." meinte Cole, während er weiter versuchte, in das Lokal zu sehen. Eine Vase in der Mitte des Fensters versperrte ihm ein wenig die Sicht, aber er konnte erkennen, dass vier Personen an dem Tisch saßen. „Also die Zahl passt schon mal." erklärte er gerade, als durch das auf kipp stehende Fenster plötzlich das Lachen von David Morgan drang. „Sie sind es." Cole sah Prue fragend an.

„Wenn wir hinter die Autos gehen, dann können sie uns nicht sehen, aber wir haben einen besseren Blickwinkel." wisperte Prue.

„Aber wir können nichts hören." warf Cole ein.

Prue ließ den Einwand nicht gelten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werden wir sowieso nicht, dafür reden sie nicht laut genug, also komm." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu einem der parkenden Autos.

Cole seufzte und folgte ihr widerwillig. Von ihrem neuen Standort aus konnten sie die vier Personen erkennen, die im Restaurant saßen. „David Morgan, Edward Wingrove und Shelly Carey." erkannte Cole verwundert. „Was macht Amys Mutter bloß hier, und wer ist die andere Frau?"

Prue zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht Morgans Mutter." mutmaßte sie.

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Die Frau ist dunkelhäutig, Prue." teilte er ihr mit.

„Ich weiß, aber genau das ist Morgans Mutter auch!" erklärte Prue zufrieden. „Judy hat mir davon erzählt."

„Oh," meinte Cole. „Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was die vier hier machen, und was sie überhaupt miteinander zu tun haben."

„Nein, wenn wir nur etwas hören könnten." seufzte Prue.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt den Standort wechseln." erinnerte Cole sie und sah sich um. „Wenn wir nur in das Restaurant kommen könnten." Erklärte er nachdenklich, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Shelly Carey aus dem Restaurant gestürmt kam. Cole und Prue duckten sich hinter dem Wagen und hörten, wie bei jedem von Shellys Schritten, ihre hohen Hacken auf das Kopfsteinpflaster des Platzes klackten.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür erneut. „Shelly!" rief eine Stimme, die eindeutig zu Edward Wingrove gehörte. „Jetzt bleib doch stehen." Wingrove rannte hinter Shelly her und hielt sie augenscheinlich auf, denn das Klacken ihrer Schuhe verstummte. „Du weißt wie wichtig es ist. Wir tun es nur für Amy."

Lautes Schluchzen ertönte. „Nein, ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies der einzige Weg ist."

„Du weißt, dass es so ist, sonst würde ich es doch niemals erlauben." erklang Edwards laute Stimme. Dann wurde er ein wenig leiser, aber Cole und Prue vernahmen dennoch jedes Wort. „Sie ist schließlich auch meine Tochter."

Cole musste sich bemühen, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, so überrascht war er von dieser Neuigkeit. Prue ging es nicht anders. Sie sah Cole völlig verdattert an.

„Ich weiß." wisperte Shelly. „Aber ich kann jetzt keine Entscheidung darüber treffen. Bitte zwing mich nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht." Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, nahm Edward Shelly tröstend in den Arm. Zur gleichen Zeit öffnete sich die Tür erneut.

„Was ist nun?" erklang die harsche Stimme von David Morgan.

„Nicht jetzt David. Ich werde mich später mit dir in Verbindung setzen. Setzt euer Essen auf meine Rechnung." erklärte er großzügig. „Ich bringe Shelly erst einmal nach Hause."

„Ganz wie du willst Edward. Es ist eure Entscheidung." Die Tür schloss sich wieder und Shellys klackende Schritte wurden immer leiser, bis sie gar nicht mehr zu hören waren.

Cole und Prue sahen sich immer noch verblüfft an. „Sie ist seine Tochter?" entfuhr es Cole. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Ich auch nicht." Prue sah Cole nachdenklich an. „Glaubst du sie weiß es?"

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." überlegte Cole und verzog das Gesicht. „Edward Wingrove ist ihr Vater, also manche trifft es wirklich besonders hart."

„Tja, man kann sich seine Eltern eben nicht aussuchen." meinte Prue achselzuckend.

„Nein, wem sagst du das." Cole drehte sich um und entschied. „Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Sie gingen über den Platz und kamen wieder auf die Straße vor dem Hotel. Von Edward Wingrove und Shelly Carey war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Langsam gingen sie zurück zum Hotel.

„Ich würde zu gern wissen, ob Edwards guter Freund Donald Carey etwas davon weiß." meinte Cole schließlich.

„Sicherlich nicht." beantwortete er seine eigene Frage.

„Hm," überlegte Prue. „Und wenn Amy es nicht weiß, dann denke ich, solltest du es ihr auch nicht sagen."

Cole lächelte ironisch. „Du meinst also, es wäre keine erfreuliche Neuigkeit für sie, dass der gute Edward Wingrove ihr Daddy ist?"

„Wohl kaum, da sie schon annimmt, dass ihr Stiefvater sie im Gefängnis sehen will, wird es um so schlimmer für sie sein, dass ihr leiblicher Vater das genauso sieht." meinte Prue.

Cole schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich kann nur beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was Shelly damit zu tun hat. Ich hatte wirklich angenommen, dass ihre Tochter ihr etwas bedeutet."

„Du kennst die genauen Umstände nicht, vielleicht denkt sie, sie tut das beste für sie." erklärte Prue nachdenklich.

„Also die eigene Tochter für immer im Gefängnis, was soll daran gut sein?" gab Cole zu bedenken.

Sie waren wieder vor dem Hotel angekommen und betraten die Lobby. Niemand war zu sehen, nur ein älterer Herr war in einem der Sessel anscheinend eingeschlafen, denn seine Zeitung war ihm vom Schoß gefallen.

Cole und Prue durchschritten die Halle und gingen auf den alten Lift zu. Die Frau an der Rezeption beachtete sie nicht weiter und sah auch nicht auf, als die Tür des Aufzugs quietschend aufging. Die beiden traten ein und fuhren in den 5. Stock. Oben angekommen holte Cole den Schlüssel hervor und hielt Ausschau nach dem richtigen Zimmer.

Als er es gefunden hatte, schloss er die Tür auf und öffnete sie, dann drehte er sich zu Prue um. „Wie wär's soll ich dich über die Schwelle tragen?" wollte er grinsend wissen.

Prue warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Als Dämon kannst du das natürlich nicht wissen, aber das machen nur Hochzeitspaare." klärte sie ihn auf. „Und soviel ich weiß sind wir das nicht und werden es auch nie sein."

„Man kann nie wissen." gab Cole lächelnd zu bedenken.

„Vergiss es." erklärte Prue genervt und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei, um den Raum zu betreten.

„Du kannst aber auch keinen Spaß verstehen." Mit einem Schulterzucken folgte Cole ihr in das Hotelzimmer und sah sich neugierig um.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Flur, von dem links eine Tür zum Badezimmer führte. Rechts ging es durch einen offenen Eingang in das kombinierte Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer. Der Boden war mit einem hellen flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt und geradeaus war eine Sitzecke mit zwei Sesseln und einem Tisch. Rechts davon stand ein großes Himmelbett mit Rüschenbezug und antiken kleinen Nachtschränken an den Seiten. Eine breite gläserne Tür führte auf einen schmalen Balkon.

„Gar nicht so übel." entschied Prue und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. „Jedenfalls um einiges besser als die Halle."

„Nur das Rüschenbett erinnert noch daran." erklärte Cole und sah es sich skeptisch an. „Hm, was hältst du von einem kleinen Test, ob es auch bequem ist?" erkundigte er sich grinsend.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Wenn du schon so müde bist." meinte Prue zuckersüß. „Ich werde währenddessen die Straße beobachten, denn das wollten wir hier doch eigentlich tun. Du kannst mich dann ja später ablösen."

„Keine Sorge, müde bin ich noch ganz und gar nicht." Cole ging auf die gläserne Balkontür zu und schob sie auf. Ein immer noch angenehm warmer Abendwind wehte ihm entgegen, als er den Balkon betrat. Er beugte sich über das hohe Geländer und blickte nach unten. Von dieser Position hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Straße, die vor dem Hotel entlangführte. Er drehte sich zu Prue um „Von hier aus können wir sehen, ob Morgan und die Frau zurück ins Hotel kommen."

Prue stand auf und trat neben ihn, um über das schmiedeeiserne Geländer auf die Straße zu schauen.

„Beobachtest du mal kurz die Straße?" forderte Cole Prue auf „Ich komme gleich wieder."

Prue nickte und Cole ging in den Raum zurück. Auf der Straße fuhren kaum noch Autos und aus einem der Fenster gegenüber drang leise Musik zu ihr. Prue ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Wenn sie zur Seite blickte, konnte sie durch die Stäbe immer noch die Straße erkennen, entschied sie. Doch anstatt auf die Straße zu blicken, schaute Prue in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Cole wieder auf dem Balkon und reichte ihr ein Glas Champagner.

Prue nahm es entgegen und sah ihn dabei skeptisch an. „Ich dachte, du hättest kein Geld mehr."

„Tja, das geht auch anders." Erklärte er mit einem Grinsen. Er ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Boden des Balkons nieder. „Aber die nächsten Gäste werden sich sicher wundern, warum der Champagner so verwässert ist."

„Deine neue - alte Fähigkeit?" fragte Prue und blickte nachdenklich in ihr Glas. „Du weißt, was ich davon halte."

„Seit wann stellst du dich so an?" fragte er und nahm einen Schluck.

„Ich habe Dämonen noch nie vertraut." erklärte sie klar und deutlich. „Und im Gegensatz zu dir hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn deine dämonischen Kräfte nie zurückkommen würden."

„Ich weiß. Doch sie sind anders." versuchte er zu erklären. „Es sind nur Kräfte, Prue, nichts böses, wirklich nicht. Und sie gehören einfach zu mir. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern „Jedenfalls solltest du nicht so leichtfertig damit umgehen."

„Schon klar." Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. „Aber du solltest es trotzdem trinken!" riet er ihr. „Sonst wäre es nur Verschwendung, schließlich kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen."

Prue sah auf das Glas in ihrer Hand und nahm schließlich einen Schluck. Der Champagner war nicht zu verachten und prickelte leicht auf ihrer Zunge. Man konnte es auch übertreiben, entschied sie und warf wieder mal einen Blick auf die Straße, wo immer noch nichts passierte.

Cole lehnte sich ebenfalls an das Geländer. „Sehr gemütlich ist es hier nicht." entschied er und stand wieder auf, um wenigstens ein paar Kissen zu holen. Als er zurück auf den Balkon kam, war Prue aufgestanden und schaute über das Geländer.

„Was ist?" wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

Prue drehte sich kurz um. „Jemand ist ins Hotel gegangen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Morgan war."

„Du glaubst?" fragte Cole ärgerlich und trat neben sie, um ebenfalls nach unten zu gucken. „Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, du würdest besser aufpassen."

„Ach ja? Du hättest ja nicht alle fünf Minuten wieder reinrennen müssen, wenn es dir so wichtig ist." erklärte Prue und entschied. „Denn im Grunde ist es doch egal, ob sie zurück ins Hotel kommen, oder nicht."

„Na gut! Vielleicht schon." meinte Cole, dennoch setzte er sich wieder hin und schob sich die Kissen in den Rücken.

„Aber schaden kann es auch nicht, wenn wir noch ein wenig nach ihnen Ausschau halten."

Prue nickte und blieb am Geländer stehen, um in die Nacht hinauszuschauen. Sie hatte auch keine Lust, ins Zimmer zu gehen. Die Sterne am Himmel leuchteten und der warme Nachtwind wehte leise Musik zu ihnen hinüber. Entspannt schloss sie die Augen.

Cole sah zu Prue hoch und wie er sie dort stehen sah, sah sie so unglaublich lebendig aus. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie es vor kurzer Zeit nicht gewesen war. „Bist du froh, dass du wieder lebst?" fragte er leise und fügte mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Trotz allem."

„Trotz allem." meinte Prue nachdenklich und blickte wieder auf die Straße, wo eine Katze gerade um die Ecke in einen Hinterhof lief. Ja, sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick unglaublich lebendig und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das wieder aufzugeben. Trotz allem. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe nie wirklich akzeptiert, dass es vorbei ist, dass ich wirklich tot bin."

„Das kann ich mir bei dir auch nicht vorstellen." meinte Cole lächelnd.

Prue kniete sich hin, um auf Coles Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich nehme an, bei dir war das ähnlich."

„Das erste Mal ja. Da habe ich alles dafür gegeben, um wieder leben zu können." erklärte Cole nachdenklich. „Aber das letzte Mal," er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da hatte ich eigentlich gar keine Motivation, etwas an meiner Lage zu ändern."

„Aber du hast es dennoch getan." meinte Prue.

Cole nickte. „Ja, und mir hätte nichts besseres passieren können." erklärte er leise.

Prue blieb weiter hocken und lehnte sich an das Geländer, da gegenüber von Cole kaum noch Platz für sie war. Sie fasste mit ihren Händen durch die kunstvoll gebogenen Eisenstangen um sich daran festzuhalten und blickte in den Raum. „Ich schätze ich gehe besser rein, hier ist ja offensichtlich kein Platz mehr."

Cole wies auf den Platz vor sich. „Komm doch hierher." schlug er ihr vor und beugte sich vor um sie zu sich zu ziehen.

Prue ließ es geschehen und lehnte sich schließlich an ihn, das war wesentlich besser als das harte schmiedeeiserne Geländer, entschied sie und als Cole seine Arme um sie legte, fühlte sich Prue gegen ihren Willen unglaublich geborgen.

Cole sah an ihr vorbei und entdeckte plötzlich das Amulett mit dem Zahn um ihren Hals. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Voodoopriesterin es ihr geschenkt hatte, dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass sie es immer noch trug. Er holte es mit einem Finger hervor und hielt es vor ihr Gesicht. „Du trägst es immer noch?" fragte er verwundert.

Prue zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das hässliche Teil nicht abgenommen hatte. „Ja. Keine Ahnung warum eigentlich." gab sie zu. Cole ließ es wieder fallen und Prue nahm es in die Hand. „Ich sollte es wirklich abnehmen." entschied sie und wollte es sich vom Hals nehmen, aber Cole hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nein lass, egal wie hässlich es ist. Falls auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass es dich wirklich beschützt, solltest du es tragen." entschied er.

Prue drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Wieso?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass dir etwas passiert." meinte er leise und küsste sie in den Nacken, schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dies die absolute Wahrheit war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er tun würde, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre.

Prue musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln, wenn sie sich nur nicht so verflucht gut fühlen würde, lebendig und zufrieden, als hätte sie alles, was sie je gewollt hatte, was natürlich absolut nicht stimmte.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Sie lauschten in die Nacht hinaus, hörten der leisen Musik zu und atmeten die süße Mailuft ein. Es gab nichts zu sagen, denn keiner von beiden würde zugeben, wie wohl er sich gerade fühlte. Das wäre noch viel schwerer, als zu akzeptieren, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Unkontrollierbare Leidenschaft war das eine, eine Tatsache, die man noch tolerieren konnte, sich aber in der Gesellschaft des anderen wohl zu fühlen war etwas ganz anderes.

Die Zeit verstrich und keiner von beiden wollte sich rühren. Sie hätten wohl bis zum Morgengrauen so dagesessen, wenn nicht in der Ferne eine Turmuhr plötzlich zwei Uhr geschlagen hätte. Dieses Geräusch holte Prue in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ich gehe jetzt rein." erklärte sie und schob Coles Arme beiseite um aufzustehen. „Du kannst ja meinetwegen bis zum Sonnenaufgang die Straße beobachten, wenn dich das glücklich macht."

Cole sah ihr hinterher und beobachtete, wie Prue auf die Badezimmertür zuging und dahinter verschwand. Nachdenklich blieb er, wo er war und schaute in den Nachthimmel. Solange das zwischen ihm und Prue nur reiner Spaß war, konnte er es genießen, aber mehr wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er hatte gesehen, wo das hinführte und er würde sich von keiner Halliwell jemals wieder um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen, ganz sicher nicht. Er hatte kein Interesse daran sich noch einmal zu verlieben.

Cole lehnte seinen Kopf an das Geländer und dachte daran, wie er Prue noch vor kurzem in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte einfach nur für den Rest seines Lebens dasitzen und sie festhalten wollen. Aber nein, es war doch verrückt, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Nein er würde es nicht erneut zulassen, er würde sich an seine Regeln, alles andere brachte nur unnötig Chaos in sein Leben. Denn wie hatte Amy so schön gesagt, Liebe ist Scheiße, auch die unbestreitbar angenehmen Seiten konnten das nicht aufwiegen.

Nachdenklich blickte er erneut auf die Straße. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Morgan und die Frau noch einmal zurück ins Hotel kommen würden, entweder sie hatten sie verpasst oder sie waren woanders hingegangen, dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu entschließen, den Balkon zu verlassen.


	19. 19 Kapitel

**19. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Cole von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür aufgeweckt. Er setzte sich auf und blickte verwundert zur Tür. Von Prue war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. In der letzten Nacht hatte Cole schließlich doch noch den Weg ins Bett gefunden, aber Prue hatte längst geschlafen, oder wenigstens so getan und er hatte keine Veranlassung gesehen, sie zu wecken. Trotzdem war die Nacht sehr kurz gewesen.

Er reckte sich müde und ging schließlich zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete konnte er niemanden sehen und sah verwundert den Flur entlang, bis er auf dem Boden ein Tablett mit dem Frühstück vorfand. Cole erinnerte sich daran, dass er auf dem Anmeldebogen Frühstück angekreuzt hatte, und der Frau an der Rezeption mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie früh aufstehen wollten.

Zufrieden trug er das riesige Tablett in's Zimmer und stellte es auf den Tisch, als die Tür vom Badezimmer aufging und Prue vollständig angezogen hereinkam. Er begrüßte sie kurz und verschwand dann ebenfalls erst einmal im Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen.

Währenddessen ließ sich Prue auf einem der Sessel nieder. „Frühstück, wenigstens den Service gibt es hier." meinte sie zufrieden und machte sich über das Tablett her, das vollgepackt war mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten, von Rührei über Pfannkuchen bis zu warmen Brötchen und zahlreichen Belägen.

Als Cole schließlich zurück kam, war schon mehr als die Hälfte verschwunden. „Danke dass du mir etwas übriggelassen hast." verkündete er ironisch und ließ sich in dem anderen Sessel nieder.

„Es ist ja wohl noch genug für dich da." meinte Prue mit vollem Mund und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie nahm den letzten Pancake und tröpfelte sich Ahornsirup darauf. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön es war, wenn einem jemand so ein Frühstück servierte.

Cole schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Aber wie schön, dass es dir schmeckt." meinte er und begnügte sich mit dem Rest des Frühstücks.

Als die beiden später in der Lobby aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, ging Cole zur Rezeption, während Prue auf die Sitzgruppe am Fenster zuging. Am frühen Morgen herrschte in der Halle mehr Betrieb als in der Nacht zuvor und Cole musste warten, bis er endlich an die Reihe kam. Die Frau, die sich hektisch um alle Gäste gleichzeitig kümmern musste, war eine andere, als in der Nacht zuvor.

Als Cole schließlich die Rechnung bekam, warf er einen überraschten Blick auf den Betrag. Er hatte erwartet, dass das Frühstück im Preis inbegriffen war, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Die Frau hängte den Schlüssel zurück an seinen Platz, während Cole seine Brieftasche hervorholte. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass das Geld für die Rechnung gerade noch reichen würde. Er lächelte vor sich hin, vielleicht hätten sie sonst den Abwasch erledigen müssen. Er bezahlte und bat die Frau, ihm ein Taxi zu bestellen. Das würden sie schließlich erst bezahlen müssen, wenn sie zu Hause angekommen waren.

Zur selben Zeit blickte Prue interessiert auf die Tafel mit den Ankündigungen. Ein Konzert würde in der nächsten Woche stattfinden und ein Ball. Sie blickte auf die andere Seite und stockte verblüfft. Dort war ein Werbeplakat für einen Voodoo-Abend, der im City Park stattfinden würde. Die Karten dafür konnte man in diesem Hotel kaufen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Prue sich darüber wunderte, dass dafür Karten verkauft wurden, interessierte sie vor allem das Bild der Voodoo-Priesterin, die auf dem Plakat abgebildet war. Sie kam ihr bekannt vor, und sie hätte schwören können, dass es sich dabei um die Frau handelte, die gestern mit David Morgan im Hotel auf Wingrove gewartet hatte. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Miss, .. ach Gott, jetzt habe ich glatt Ihren Namen vergessen."

Prue blickte sich um und sah sich dem Besitzer Harry van Berg gegenüber. „Halliwell!" meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen Mr. van Berg."

„So geht es mir auch. Vor allem freut es mich, Sie in einem meiner Hotels anzutreffen." erklärte er zufrieden. „Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen hier."

Prue sah sich in der mit allen nur möglichen Kunstwerken vollgestopften Halle um. „Die Zimmer sind sehr schön eingerichtet." brachte sie schließlich hervor und erklärte aus vollster Seele. „Und das Frühstück war einfach grossartig."

Van Berg nickte. „Ja, darauf lege ich auch großen Wert." Er klopfte auf seinen Bauch. „Wie man sehen kann." fügte er lachend hinzu. „Aber damit scheinen Sie ja keine Probleme zu haben."

Prue lächelte und sah, wie Cole auf sie zukam.

Harry van Berg folgte ihrem Blick. „Mr. Turner!" meinte er. „Auch ein herzliches Willkommen an Sie." er reichte ihm die Hand.

„Mr. van Berg. Sie haben wirklich ein schönes Hotel hier. Vor allem die Halle ist exquisit." erklärte Cole und warf Prue einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Harry van Berg schien die leichte Ironie nicht zu bemerken. „Ja, ich habe mir wirklich große Mühe gegeben, sie so zu gestalten, obwohl mir jeder Innenarchitekt davon abgeraten hat, aber der Erfolg gibt mir recht." teilte er ihnen zufrieden mit.

„Ganz bestimmt." meinte Cole und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und Sie sind also der Anwalt von unserer kleinen Amy." wechselte van Berg das Thema.

Cole blickte ihn überrascht an. „Spricht sich das so schnell herum?" fragte er.

Van Berg lachte. „Oh, in unseren Kreisen ist die Welt klein. Da ist so eine Neuigkeit schnell rum. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass Sie die Kleine da heraushauen." erklärte er und schlug Cole auf die Schulter. „Es kann doch niemand, der bei Trost ist, glauben, dass sie etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat."

„Nein, ganz gewiss nicht, und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sich die ganz Angelegenheit bald aufklären wird." teilte Cole ihm mit.

Prue lächelte Harry van Berg freundlich an. „Wie ich sehe, machen sie hier auch Reklame für Voodoo-Veranstaltungen." erklärte sie und drehte sich um, um auf das Plakat zu weisen.

Van Berg nickte. „Ja, New Orleans ist nun mal berühmt für Voodoo, viele Touristen erwarten das von uns. Aber dies ist schon so etwas wie eine echte Zeremonie, auch wenn es nur Voodoo-Abend genannt wird. Die Voodoopriesterin ist eine Berühmtheit in der Szene und ihre Zeremonien werden teilweise sogar im Internet übertragen."

Prue sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Oh, viele Leute sind an einer Fernteilnahme interessiert." klärte er sie auf.

„Tatsächlich?" Cole und Prue sahen sie skeptisch an, als einer der Angestellten in die Halle kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass das Taxi vor der Tür wartete. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Harry van Berg und traten auf die Straße. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen ihnen entgegen und kündigten einen weiteren heißen Tag an.

Cole nannte dem Taxifahrer ihre Adresse und dieser nickte. Die beiden wussten immer noch nicht genau, in welchem Teil der Stadt sie sich gerade befanden. Aber offensichtlich war er nicht allzuweit entfernt von ihrem Zuhause, denn keine 10 Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor ihrer Einfahrt.

Cole beugte sich nach vorne und teilte dem Fahrer mit, dass er noch ein wenig warten sollte, dann wandte er sich an Prue. „Kannst du kurz mal ins Haus gehen und das Taxigeld holen?" bat er sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Prue sah ihn iritiert an. „Du kannst dir noch nicht mal mehr das Taxi bezahlen?" fragte sie ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zu fassen." Als sie ausstieg, bemerkt sie, dass der Taxifahrer Cole einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf.

„Das Früstück kostete extra." rief Cole ihr hinterher.

„Großartig!" Prue verdrehte die Augen, sie ging auf die Haustür zu und sah sofort, dass Mrs. Jennings Wagen bereits in der Auffahrt stand. Na wundervoll, dachte sie seufzend und holte ihren Schlüssel hervor. Als sie die Halle betrat, kamen ihr auch sofort Clara Jennings und Dianne mit Danny auf dem Arm entgegen.

„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!" teilte Clara ihr aufgelöst mit. „Wo warst du denn? Und Cole ist auch nicht da!"

„Später!" meinte Prue schnell, denn von Dianne und Clara mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden, dazu hatte sie am frühen Morgen wirklich keine Lust. Sie holte ihr Portemonnaie und erklärte mit einem ironischen Grinsen. „Erstmal muss ich das Taxi bezahlen." Prue ging wieder hinaus und ließ die beiden verblüfften Frauen stehen.

Draußen bezahlte sie den immer noch vor sich hingrinsenden Taxifahrer, während Cole aus dem Wagen stieg. Der Taxifahrer bedankte sich und fuhr davon. Prue blickte ihm hinterher und drehte sich dann ohne ein Wort wieder zur Tür um.

Cole trat neben sie und sah sie skeptisch an. „Bist du wegen irgendwas sauer?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?" erkundigte sie sich ruhig und öffnete die Tür.

Als die beiden das Haus betraten, warteten dort immer noch Clara und Dianne, die ihnen neugierig entgegenblickten.

Entschlossen ging Prue auf Danny zu und nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Hallo mein Kleiner, hast du mich vermisst?" fragte sie und kümmerte sich nicht um die übrigen. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ging sie zur Treppe und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen. „Erzähl du ihnen, was los war." Sie ging die Stufen hoch und hörte Cole hinter sich sagen.

„Oh, ich habe Prue nur zum Frühstück eingeladen, ihr werdet nicht glauben, wieviel sie essen kann."

Als Prue einige Stunden später mit Judy im Büro saß, sah sie diese nachdenklich an. „Sag mal Judy, was weißt du über eine Voodoopriesterin, die Zeremonien für Touristen abhält, die sogar im Internet übertragen werden."

Judy sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ach du meinst Madame Belva." erklärte sie schließlich. „Also das ist eine ganz schön geschäftstüchtige Frau." Sie tippte auf ihrem Computer rum. „Guck dir das an." forderte sie Prue auf und drehte ihren Bildschirm zu ihr herum.

„Siehst du, das ist ihre Website. Sie bietet alles mögliche an." erklärte Judy.

Prue schaute auf den Bildschirm. „Zauberbeutel um Nichtraucher zu werden, 100 Dollar. Gris-Gris, um eine bestimmte Person an sich zu fesseln oder an sich zu binden, ohne selbst abhängig zu werden, 90 Dollar." Prue lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd zurück, sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es so etwas tatsächlich gab. „Es gibt sogar Rituale, die man selbst durchführen kann. Up and Away, ein Ritual, mit dem man seinen Partner "entsorgt", für nur 80 Dollar."

„Wie das wohl geht, kommt er danach in die Mülltonne?" fragte Judy lachend und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Tja, aber es muss wohl Leute geben, die tatsächlich Unmengen von Geld für so einen Schund ausgeben."

„Du glaubst also nicht daran?" fragte Prue interessiert, während sie auf die Gebühr für eine Fernteilnahme an einer Voodoo-Zeremonien blickte, 160 Dollar.

Judy zog ihre Schultern hoch. „Das will ich damit nicht sagen. Soviel ich weiß, ist wirklich etwas dran, diese Madam Belva hat große Macht in der Szene, und die wird sie nicht durch diesen Hokus-Pokus bekommen haben. Aber ich garantiere dir, dieses Zeug hier.." sie zeigte auf den Bildschirm. „..macht sie nur, um Geld zu scheffeln."

Prue nickte. „Da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen. Gibt es ein Bild von ihr?"

Judy rief eine andere Seite auf und eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit graumelierten lockigen Haaren blickte sie finster an. „Uh, da kann man ja richtig Angst bekommen." lachte Judy.

Prue sah sich die Frau genau an. Obwohl sie die Begleiterin von David Morgan nur flüchtig gesehen hatte, war sie davon überzeugt, dass es die Frau auf dem Foto war. Sie hatte die gleiche düstere Ausstrahlung. Prue blickte Judy an. „Weißt du etwas über ihre Herkunft?"

Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist alles geheim." Sie suchte auf der Internetseite, konnte aber nichts in Erfahrung bringen. „Wie immer ranken sich Mythen darum, dass sie eine Nachfahrin der großen Voodoo-Königin Marie Laveau sei, aber das sagen sie immer."

Prue nickte. „Hat sie Verwandte?"

„Ich weiß nicht Prue, aber wenn du willst, dann höre ich mich mal für dich um." bot Judy ihr an.

Als Prue am Nachmittag nach Haus kam, fand sie Cole im Wintergarten vor. Sie ging zu ihm und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hast du heute morgen dass Plakat für diesen Voodoo-Abend gesehen?" fragte sie nach.

Cole nickte. „Ja, vor allem die Internetübertragung hat mich tief beeindruckt. Vielleicht sollten wir da mal zuschauen."

„Kostet 160 Dollar." teilte Prue ihm mit und setzte sich hin. „Die Livekarten vor Ort werden wahrscheinlich noch um einiges teurer sein."

Cole blickte sie interessiert an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe mir heute ihre Internetseite angesehen. Da bietet sie wirklich alles an." Prue schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. „Kam dir die Frau auf dem Bild nicht auch irgendwie bekannt vor?" fragte sie.

Cole dachte kurz nach. „Sie hat mich an die Frau neben David Morgan erinnert, aber ich könnte nicht beschwören, dass sie es wirklich war."

„Aber ich." meinte Prue. „Vor allem, als ich heute ihr Bild im Internet gesehen habe. Sie war es. Und darum war sie auch mit Morgan in dem Hotel."

„Könnte sein." stimmte Cole ihr zu und wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe heute Morgen übrigends gleich mit Dianne geredet." teilte er Prue mit, und um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, fügte er spöttisch hinzu. „Es war wirklich nett von dir, dass du so schnell verschwunden bist." Cole war mehr als froh gewesen, dass er seine Nachbarin durch seine Bitte von dem Thema Prue und ihrem morgendlichen Frühstück hatte ablenken können.

Prue verzog keine Miene „Ja und?" fragte sie gelassen.

„Dianne wird Amy heute Nachmittag einen Besuch abstatten." er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Vielleicht sogar schon in diesem Moment." Dianne war ganz entzückt gewesen, als Cole sie gebeten hatte, mit Amy zu sprechen. Sie hatte begeistert zugesagt, sich mit seiner Mandantin zu treffen, um mehr über ihren psychischen Zustand herauszubekommen. Sie hatte Cole zwar nachdenklich darauf hingewiesen, dass sie bisher noch nie mit Angeklagten gearbeitet hatte, aber das hatte Cole in keinster Weise gestört.

Prue sah ihn verwundert an. „Und was ist mit dem Beweismaterial?" fragte sie argwöhnisch. „Wie wollen wir es so schnell schaffen, es auszutauschen, wir haben doch noch gar keinen Plan."

„Doch, den haben wir." erklärte Cole zuversichtlicher als er war. "Ich werde mich hinschimmern, so einfach ist das."

Prue sah ihn mit einem ironischen Lächeln an. „Na dann viel Spaß, wenn es genauso gut klappt wie gestern Abend, dann kommst du vielleicht in einem Jahr dort an."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es dieses Mal schaffen." teilte er ihr eisig mit.

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an, da gäbe es noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, fiel ihr ein. „Ich denke, ich übernehme das lieber." beschloss sie entschlossen. „Wir haben ja gesehen, wo du bei deinen Schimmerversuchen gelandet bist."

„Du?" fragte Cole argwöhnisch. „Hast du denn schon probiert, ob du es hier überhaupt kannst?"

„Nein, aber ich lebe etwas länger in diesem Haus, das kannst du nicht so schnell aufholen." teilte sie ihm zufrieden mit.

„Na gut, dann versuch es." meinte Cole schließlich. „Wenn du es ohne Probleme schaffst, dann überlasse ich es dir." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so leicht für Prue wäre, und wenn sie Schwierigkeiten haben würde, dann würde er es lieber selbst versuchen.

Prue setzte sich bequem auf das Sofa. Cole schaute ihr interessiert zu, aber sie sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich will keinen Beobachter, lass es mich allein versuchen." erklärte sie unmissverständlich.

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln und verschwand in die Küche. Prue sah ihm hinterher, und als er verschwunden war, konzentrierte sie sich. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Kurze Zeit später befand sie sich in ihrem leeren Büro. Sie sah sich überrascht darüber, dass es so leicht geklappt hatte, um und setzte sich zufrieden auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog.

„Prue!" sagte Carl Petersen überrascht. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie noch hier sind."

„Ist es denn schon so spät?" fragte sie lächelnd. „Ich habe bei der Arbeit wohl ganz die Zeit vergessen."

„Oh, ich bin immer froh, so engagierte Mitarbeiter zu haben." erklärte er nickend. „Und Sie leisten wirklich gute Arbeit hier, Prue. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen."

„Danke!" erklärte Prue verwundert über sein Kompliment. Bisher hatte Petersen nie so mit ihr geredet, wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihm schon viel früher die Meinung sagen sollen, erkannte sie zufrieden, das hatte ja augenscheinlich Wunder bewirkt.

„Ich bin nur kurz vorbeigekommen, um Ihnen die letzte Reportage zu zeigen, an der Sie mitgearbeitet haben." erklärte er und händigte ihr die Zeitung aus. „Ihre Bilder sind wirklich fantastisch. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, Sie in meinem Team zu haben."

Prue blickte auf die Zeitung. „Ich arbeite wirklich gerne hier Mr. Petersen." teilte sie ihm freundlich mit.

Petersen nickte und ging wieder zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte. „Und arbeiten Sie nicht mehr so lange." riet er ihr lächelnd.

„Werde ich nicht." versprach ihm Prue. Als ihr Chef verschwunden war, stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Sie lauschte aufmerksam, aber sie konnte nichts auffälliges hören. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und nahm die Zeitung in die Hand. Ohne Probleme begab sie sich zurück in ihr heimisches Wohnzimmer.

Als Prue in der Küche erschien, hielt sie Cole triumphierend die Zeitung entgegen. „Die hat mir gerade mein Chef gegeben." erklärte sich hochzufrieden.

„Er war hier?" wunderte sich Cole.

„Nein, ich war dort." Sie sah ihn mit einem triumphalen Lächeln an. „Es hat funktioniert, gleich beim ersten Versuch."

„Toll!" meinte Cole, doch es hörte sich nicht ganz danach an. Aber wie Prue schon gesagt hatte, beruhigte er sich, sie lebte schon ein halbes Jahr länger hier, als er, was sollte er da anderes erwarten. In einem halben Jahr würde er nur noch darüber lachen, dass er Probleme mit dem Schimmern gehabt hatte, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

Ein paar Stunden später sah sich Amy Dianne gegenüber. Dianne hatte in ihrer Praxis noch so viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie es erst kurz vor Feierabend geschafft hatte, Amy einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie sah die junge Frau aufmunternd an und versuchte mehr über ihre momentane Gefühlslage herauszufinden.

Nachdem Amy Dianne ein wenig von ihrem Leben und ihren heutigen Gefühlen erzählt hatte, fragte sie sich, wann sie endlich mit ihren Erinnerungen an die Mordnacht herausplatzen sollte. Bisher hatte Dianne das Thema immer noch nicht angeschnitten und Amy musste sich beherrschen, nicht von selbst damit anzufangen.

„So Amy, ich weiß, dass das nicht angenehm für dich ist, aber was empfindest du dabei, wenn du an die Mordnacht denkst?" fragte Dianne einfühlsam.

„Trauer," erklärte Amy wahrheitsgemäß und ergriff ihre Chance. „Aber da ist noch etwas anderes." Sie schloss demonstrativ die Augen. „Ich ... ich kann es wieder sehen."

Dianne sah sie aufgeregt an. „Was? Erzähl mir, was du siehst."

„Den Platz. Charlotte und Gillian sind gegangen und ich sitze auf dem Baumstamm am Rand und betrachte das Feuer, es knistert so schön und verschluckt alle anderen Geräusche. Plötzlich kommt jemand durch das Dickicht. Zuerst habe ich Angst, aber dann erkenne ich, wer es ist. Es ist Adam Boucher, ich kenne ihn von der Kirche." Amy versuchte, all ihre Gefühle wegzuschließen. „Er erzählt mir, dass das Tor offen war, und dass er die Chance nutzen wollte, um sich auf dem Grundstück umzusehen, weil es ihn schon immer interessiert hätte. Ich lade ihn zu einem Tee ein, weil die anderen ja schon weg sind. Er setzt sich neben mich und wir unterhalten uns. Es ist wirklich nett." erklärte sie traurig. „Da kommt auf einmal eine Gestalt auf den Platz. Ich weiß gar nicht wo er herkam." Amy stockte, weil sie sich an die genaue Beschreibung erinnern musste.

„Wie sah er aus?" versuchte Dianne, sie zum Weiterreden zu bewegen.

Langsam gab Amy die Beschreibung eines Mannes wieder, den sie noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. „Sein ganzer Anblick war furchteinflößend und er hielt so ein riesiges Messer in der Hand. Adam stand auf und sprach ihn an, doch der Mann stürzte sich ohne Grund auf ihn." Ungewollte traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Er .. er hat ihn einfach erstochen." schluchzte sie. „Ich konnte nichts tun, Adam ist auf den Boden gefallen und der Mann drehte sich um. Ich bin auf Adam zugestürzt und habe ihm das Messer aus der Brust gezogen, aber es hat so sehr geblutet. Ich wollte die Blutung irgendwie stoppen, aber auf einmal war der Mann wieder hinter mir. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und habe mich schreiend auf ihn gestürzt. Ich hielt immer noch das Messer in der Hand und habe ihn am Arm geschnitten. Entsetzt hat er seinen Arm gehoben und sein Blut ist auf meine Bluse getropft. 'Du Hexe, das wirst du mir noch büßen!' schrie er mich an und ich habe schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber plötzlich hat er sich umgedreht und ist im Wald verschwunden."

Amy stockte und weinte jetzt ungehemmt, denn was sie jetzt zu erzählen hatte, entsprach absolut der Wahrheit. „Ich bin zurück zu Adam gegangen und habe versucht, die Blutung mit meiner Bluse zu stoppen. Aber es war unmöglich es kam immer mehr Blut. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es versucht habe, aber schließlich bin ich in Panik in den Wald gelaufen, weil ich Hilfe holen wollte. Obwohl ich doch wusste, dass es längst zu spät war." Amy blickte auf und sah Dianne vorsichtig an, sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr ihre plötzliche Erinnerung abkaufte, aber dem schien ganz so.

Dianne erwiderte Amys Blick. „Ich denke wir müssen Mr. Turner benachrichtigen und du erzählst ihm noch einmal genau, an was du dich wieder erinnerst." erklärte sie ruhig.

Nachdem Cole den Anruf von Dianne erhalten hatte, sah er Prue zufrieden an. „Dianne nimmt ihr die Geschichte ab."

„Gut, dann muss ich nur noch etwas Blut auf die Beweismittel tröpfeln." erklärte Prue mit fester Stimme und sah das Röhrchen mit dem Blut an. „Kann man eigentlich herausfinden, ob das Blut erst später auf die Bluse gekommen ist?" erkundigte sie sich.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich werde in dem Labor nur eine DNA-Analyse beantragen mehr nicht. Das ist das einzige, was uns zu interessieren hat."

„Na hoffentlich." meinte Prue. „Gehst du heute noch zu Amy?"

„Nein, es ist schon spät und ich kann morgen auch alles auf einmal erledigen." erklärte er ruhig, immer noch unzufrieden damit, dass Prue und nicht er die Beweismittel manipulieren würde.

Später am Abend bereitete sich Prue auf ihre Astralreise vor. Sie hatte von Cole die genaue Position des Zimmers, in dem die Beweismittel im Fall Amy aufbewahrt wurden, und die Nummer der einzelnen Beweisstücke bekommen. Sie hatte das Röhrchen mit Blut und Handschuhe dabei und war zuversichtlich, dass es ihr gelingen würde.

Prue konzentrierte sich und kurz darauf stand sie in einem Flur. Überrascht sah sie sich um. Sie hatte doch direkt in dem Raum ankommen wollen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und blickte auf die Nummer der einzelnen Zimmer, um sich zu orientieren. Der Raum, den sie suchte, war genau hinter ihr. Sie ging darauf zu und hoffte, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen wäre. Doch augenscheinlich befand sie sich schon in einem abgesicherten Bereich, denn die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen.

Prue sah sich um, aber um diese Uhrzeit war hier niemand mehr beschäftigt. Sie ging auf den ersten Schrank zu und schaute auf die Nummern. Sie versuchte das System herauszufinden und zog ihre Handschuhe über. Schon ein paar Minuten später holte sie die Kiste mit den richtigen Beweisstücken hervor. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Messer heraus und sah es sich kurz an. Es war definitiv eine dämonische Athame, aber das interessierte sie im Moment nicht. Sie holte das Röhrchen hervor und schmierte ein wenig Blut auf die Klinge. Dann nahm sie Amys Bluse und tröpfelte auch hier ein wenig Blut auf den Stoff. Sie legte noch das Haar dazu und schob die Beweismittel wieder zurück in die Plastiktüten. Zum Schluss platzierte sie die Kiste wieder an ihrer vorherige Position.

Zufrieden schloss sie den Schrank und hätte sich eigentlich auf den Rückweg machen können. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich noch nicht dazu bewegen. Nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal ihre Kräfte einzusetzen, hatte ihr in gewisser Weise einen Kick versetzt. Sie konnte jetzt einfach noch nicht nach Hause gehen.

Prue ging zur Tür und lauschte. Kein Ton war zu hören und sie trat auf den Flur. Forschen Schrittes ging sie auf einen Fahrstuhl am Ende des Ganges zu. Die Tür öffnete sich sofort und sie stieg ein. Auf der Schalttafel war zu sehen, dass er nur auf wenigen Etagen hielt. Neben dem Untergeschoß, wo sich der Asservartenraum befand, war nur der 7. und der 10. Stock aufgeführt. Prue drückte auf den 7. Stock und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sekunden später kam er in der gewünschten Etage an. Die Tür öffnete sich und Prue spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Am Ende sah sie einen Putzwagen stehen und sie hörte den Lärm eines Staubsaugers. Prue beschloss, lieber zurück in den Fahrstuhl zu treten, denn sie wollte nicht zufällig einer Putzfrau über den Weg laufen. Verblüfft erkannte sie auf der Schalttafel, dass sie von dieser Etage nur in den 10. Stock fahren konnte. Das Untergeschoß mit dem Asservartenräumen leuchtete nicht, doch dies sollte sie nicht stören, schließlich wollte sie nach oben. Prue drückte den Knopf für den 10. Stock und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

Oben angekommen, stieg sie vorsichtig aus dem Fahrstuhl. Auf dieser Etage war kein Laut zu vernehmen und Prue ging vorsichtig den Gang entlang. Sie fragte sich, was sie hier eigentlich wollte, ging aber trotzdem weiter. Die Türen aller Büros standen offen und als Prue an der kleinen Küche vorbeikam, hörte sie die Geräusche der Geschirrspülmaschine. Die Putzfrau schien schon hier gewesen zu sein, mutmaßte sie, doch warum sie die Türen offengelassen hatte, war Prue ein Rätsel. Sie sah auf die Schilder an den Türen, und stellte fest, dass hier die Staatsanwälte ihre Büros hatte. Jetzt wusste sie, warum sie hierher gekommen war. Lächelnd suchte sie nach dem Büro von David Morgan.

Am Ende des Ganges fand sie es endlich, die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen und sie betrat das Vorzimmer seiner Sekretärin. Der Raum war ziemlich klein, ganz im Gegesatz zu dem Raum, der sich dahinter befand. David Morgans Büro verfügte über einen Panoramablick auf die Stadt und war exquisit ausgestattet. Prue ging auf den Schreibtisch zu. Kein einziger persönlicher Gegenstand befand sich darauf. Keine Fotos oder Erinnerungsstücke, aber auch sonst kein einziges Stück Papier, er war vollkommen leer. Prue ließ sich auf Morgans Stuhl aus weichem Leder nieder und versuchte eine der Schubladen zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen, genau wie die übrigen. Seufzend stand Prue wieder auf und ging auf den Schrank in der Ecke zu, aber auch dieser war abgeschlossen. Kein Wunder, dass Morgan nichts dagegen hatte, wenn die Putzfrau, seine Bürotür offen ließ, hier war schließlich alles verriegelt, dachte Prue ärgerlich.

Doch als plötzlich das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch anfing zu klingeln, drehte sich sie erschrocken um. Nach kurzer Zeit ging der Anrufbeantworter an und David Morgans Stimme ertönte. Prue ging überrascht auf das Telefon zu und notierte sich die Nummer, die auf dem Display erschien. Als Morgans Ansage geendet hatte, hörte Prue die Stimme einer Frau.

„David? Bist du noch da? " sie wartete ab, ob er den Hörer abnahm. „Dein Handy ist abgeschaltet und zu Hause bist du auch nicht. Also arbeitest du doch sicher noch! Mutter will dich dringend sprechen, sie hat schon wieder Ärger mit Tante Zadie. Also melde dich!" Die Frau wartete noch einen Moment und legte dann seufzend auf.

Prue schaute sich ein letztes Mal um, was für eine interessante Neuigkeit, also hatte sich ihr kleiner Umweg doch noch ausgezahlt, zufrieden machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Als Prue wieder zurück war, sah sie Cole im Wohnzimmer nervös hin- und hergehen. Er blieb stehen und sah sie ärgerlich an. „Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" fragte er aufgebracht. „Ich hab' mir schon ... Also was hast du so lange gemacht?"

Prue grinste und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. „Keine Sorge, es hat alles wie geplant funktioniert, keine ungewollten Zwischenfälle."

Cole setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa. „Und?"

„Und im Anschluss habe ich noch die Gelegenheit genutzt, mir David Morgans Büro einmal genauer anzusehen." erklärte sie gelassen.

„Und?" fragte Cole erneut, weil er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

„Tja all seine Schränke waren hermetisch abgeschlossen, aber er hat einen Anruf von einer Frau erhalten." teilte Prue ihm zufrieden mit. „Seine Mutter wollte, dass er ihr hilft, weil Tante Zadie Ärger macht."

„Deine Madame Zadie?" erkundigte sich Cole überrascht. „Diese Voodoopriesterin, die du getroffen hast?"

Prue nickte. „Das nehme ich jedenfalls stark an. Sie hat auch gegenüber Vivian ihre Schwester erwähnt."

„Also war die Frau im Hotel wahrscheinlich wirklich Morgans Mutter, die Voodoopriesterin auf dem Plakat." Überlegte Cole und fügte trocken hinzu. „Es ist ja nichts Neues, dass die Fähigkeiten meist bei allen Schwestern vorkommen."

Prue grinste. „Nein, aber mir schien es so als würden die beiden eine unterschiedliche Auffassung in Bezug auf die Ausübung von Voodoo haben."

„Tja, was auch immer, das interessiert mich im Moment jedenfalls wenig." teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Prue überrascht, sie war immer noch leicht berauscht von ihrem Abenteuer.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung." teilte Cole ihr knapp mit.

Doch Prue ließ sich nicht so leicht davon überzeugen. „Wo ist das Problem? Es war dein blöder Plan und er hat sogar bis jetzt funktioniert, also sei doch froh!" Als Cole nicht antwortete, sah sie ihn skeptisch an. „Es ist doch wirklich egal, wer die Beweismittel manipuliert hat."

„Ich sag ja auch gar nichts." erklärte er gereizt, er konnte sich nicht so einfach damit abfinden, dass Prue alles so problemlos gelungen war. Obwohl er natürlich erleichtert war, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.

„Meine Güte, hast du schlechte Laune, nur weil du meine Hilfe gebraucht hast?" fragte Prue. „Keine Sorge, das nächste Mal schaffst du es sicher wieder alleine." meinte sie und stand beleidigt auf.

„Tut mir leid Prue," erklärte Cole und hielt sie fest.

Prue ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und nickte. „Ich versteh dich schon irgendwie, ich habe auch am liebsten alles selbst unter Kontrolle, aber manchmal geht das einfach nicht." meinte sie versöhnlich.

„Na gut, aber weißt du, deinen Schwestern habe ich ständig das Leben retten müssen, dir nie." erklärte er und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Wieso eigentlich?"

„Tja, weil ich gewöhnlich alleine auf mich aufpassen kann, dazu brauche ich wirklich keinen Dämon." erklärte sie trocken und lächelte. „Im übrigen kann ich mich viel besser an die Zeiten erinnern, als du versucht hast, mir das Leben zu nehmen."

„Hm," meinte Cole nachdenklich und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Wenigstens habe ich dich einmal aus dem Knast geholt."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal was, obwohl ich früher oder später bestimmt auch ohne deine Hilfe meine Unschuld bewiesen hätte." ließ Prue ihn wissen.

„Und ich habe deiner Schwester einmal Informationen besorgt, als du diesen Warlock geheiratet hast." fiel Cole wieder ein und er blickte sie lächelnd an. „Zählt das?"

„Keine Ahnung, schließlich hast du es nicht für mich getan. Aber was soll der ganze Quatsch? fragte sie ärgerlich. „Wir werden doch jetzt nicht anfangen, aufzuzählen, wer wem wann geholfen hat." stellte sie unmissverständlich klar.

„Nein, denn da würdest du nachher auch noch vorne liegen." seufzte Cole.

„Was willst du damit beweisen? Das ist doch alles egal." entschied Prue und blickte ihn mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln an. „Aber vielleicht geht es dir ja besser, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich nur im Flur und nicht in dem Aufbewahrungsraum angekommen bin."

„Hm, ein wenig." meinte Cole achselzuckend und rückte näher. „Also, was willst du als Dank?" fragte er und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du hast das doch sicher nicht umsonst gemacht."

„Doch, ich habe es schließlich nicht für dich getan, sondern für Amy." teilte sie ihm leise mit.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte er und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

„Absolut." erklärte sie, doch gegen etwas Belohnung hatte sie trotzdem nichts einzuwenden. Nach Vernunft war ihr an diesem Abend nicht zumute. Der Adrenalinstoß war einfach noch zu allgegenwärtig. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und nahm in ihre Hände je einen Teil von seinem Hemd. Sie grinste zufrieden und riss es genüsslich auf, denn um jeden Knopf einzeln zu öffnen hatte sie weder Lust noch Zeit.

„Hey, das ist eins meiner Guten." entfuhr es Cole überrascht. „Und außerdem ist das eigentlich mein Job."

„Sei still." erklärte Prue und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, denn auch zum Reden hatte sie weder Zeit noch Lust.


	20. 20 Kapitel

**20. Kapitel**

Als Cole am nächsten Tag im Gefängnis ankam, wartete Amy bereits aufgeregt auf ihn. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe und sah ihn forschend an. „Hat sie es geglaubt?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, hat sie. Wir unterhalten uns hier jetzt ein bisschen und dann nehmen wir deine Aussage auf, ich beantrage bei dem Richter eine Analyse der Beweismittel bei einem Institut meiner Wahl und wenn alles klappt, dann bist du schon in ein paar Tagen hier raus." erklärte er zufrieden.

„Und dieser Mann?" fragte Amy unsicher nach.

„Keine Sorge, der ist längst tot. Sie haben seine Leiche in der Nähe des Tatortes gefunden, das lief einfach perfekt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, die kennen noch nicht einmal seinen Namen." beruhigte Cole sie.

Amy nickte. „Trotzdem ist es komisch. Er hat ja nichts damit zu tun."

„Tja, den Dämon können wir leider nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen." teilte Cole ihr mit, obwohl Prue das als Lösung vorgeschlagen hatte, doch ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht wussten, wer es war und wo sie ihn finden konnten, hätte es ihnen im Fall Amy auch nicht weitergeholfen. „Und der Unbekannte wäre bestimmt froh, noch so eine gute Tat zu tun." versuchte Cole seine Mandantin zu überzeugen.

Amy sah ihn skeptisch an. „Naja, wenn du meinst."

Eine Stunde später stellte Cole bei dem zuständigen Richter den Antrag, Amys Bluse und die Mordwaffe noch einmal in einem privaten Labor zu untersuchen. Dem Antrag wurde stattgegeben, und die Beweismittel befanden sich auf dem Weg zu dem Labor, dass Cole ausgesucht hatte. Er gab dort Bescheid, dass er nur DNA Analysen des Blutes und anderer DNA Spuren haben wollte, und hoffte inständig, dass sie das Haar finden würden.

Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, ging Cole zum Polizeigebäude, wo ihm, wie der es Zufall wollte, sofort Robert über den Weg lief. „Robert, ein Glück das ich dich hier treffe."

„Oh, Cole, hallo." meinte Robert und blieb stehen. „Was führt dich hierher?"

„Amy hat sich an den Täter erinnert." erklärte ihm Cole. „Und sie konnte mir sogar die Beschreibung des Mannes geben und nun würde ich gerne wissen, ob er irgendwo in euren Akten vorkommt."

Robert nickte. „Kein Problem. Komm mit."

Cole folgte Robert in das Revier. Sie kamen an zahlreichen überfüllten Schreibtischen vorbei, bis sie schließlich an Roberts Schreibtisch ankamen. Gegenüber saß Paul Hennen, der Cole düster betrachtete. Robert zog einen Stuhl herüber und Cole ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Also jetzt lass mal hören." forderte Robert ihn auf, nachdem er sich selbst auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen gelassen hatte.

Cole reichte ihm die Beschreibung, und Robert begann zu lesen. „Hm," meinte er nach einer Weile, „Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Er blickte seinen Kollegen an und hielt ihm den Zettel entgegen. „Paul, lies dir mal die Beschreibung durch und sag mir, was dir dazu einfällt."

Paul nahm die Notiz entgegen und begann zu lesen. Kurz darauf blickte er wieder auf. „Da war doch so ein unbekannter Toter, der vor kurzem außerhalb der Stadt gefunden wurde." erinnerte er sich.

Richard schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Genau! Warum ist mir das bloß nicht eingefallen." meinte er und begann etwas in seinen Computer zu tippen. „Hier ist er. Ist vor ein paar Tagen in der Nähe der Straße gefunden worden. Hatte keine Papiere dabei und ist bisher nicht identifiziert worden."

„Wurde er untersucht?" fragte Cole interessiert.

Robert nickte. „Sicher, laut dem ärztlichen Befund ist er eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. So heißt das wohl, wenn seine Leber den Geist aufgegeben hat."

„Robert." Paul sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Was denn? Ist doch kein Geheimnis." erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Also habt ihr Blutproben und ähnliches Material von ihm?" erkundigte sich Cole.

„Ja, ist alles vorhanden." meinte Robert. „Wieso?"

„Ich lasse das Beweismaterial noch einmal nach Spuren untersuchen und wenn es wirklich so abgelaufen ist, wie Amy gesagt hat, dann müsste dort etwas von eurem Unbekannten zu finden sein." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich.

Robert nickte. „Wenn sie wirklich etwas finden, dann soll das Labor sich für einen Abgleich mit uns in Verbindung setzen." schlug er vor.

„Okay, danke." meinte Cole und stand auf.

„Keine Ursache." Robert stand ebenfalls auf, um ihn zum Ausgang zu bringen. „Wir müssen uns mal wieder treffen." teilte er Cole mit. „So einen Abend wie neulich bei euch sollten wir auf jeden Fall wiederholen." Robert lachte. „Naja, vielleicht sollten wir das Ende weglassen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Cole neugierig, denn er wusste noch gar nicht, was das Enthemmungspulver bei Robert und Judy angerichtet hatte.

Robert sah sich um. „Oh lassen wir das lieber. Ich bin ja froh, dass niemand hier etwas davon mitbekommen hat."

Robert verabschiedete sich und Cole verließ das Gebäude. Vor der Tür blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah zufrieden vor sich hin, als er plötzlich jemanden hinter sich hörte. „Mr. Turner, dürfte ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

Cole sah sich um und erblickte Paul Hennen. „Sicher, was ist?"

„Robert hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ein Interesse an Prue haben." erklärte er ohne lange darum herumzureden.

Cole sah ihn überrascht an. Er würde nie auf die Idee kommen, mit einem anderen Mann über so etwas zu reden. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

„Ich möchte mich nicht unnötig in etwas verstricken." teilte Paul ihm ruhig mit.

„Tja, warum sprechen Sie darüber nicht lieber mit Prue?" erkundigte sich Cole.

„Weil Frauen einen oft hinhalten und sich nicht entscheiden können." verkündete Paul.

„Prue kann sich ganz sicher selbst entscheiden." erwiderte Cole kopfschüttelnd. „Da müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich habe in Beziehungen schon zu viel mitgemacht." erklärte Paul trocken. „Und darum möchte ich mich nicht noch einmal auf etwas einlassen, was von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt ist."

„Tja Mr. Hennen, da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen." meinte Cole und ging lieber, bevor er noch etwas falsches sagte. So eine Memme, wie konnte man sich nur so aufführen, dachte Cole angewidert, als er wieder in sein Auto stieg. Aber vielleicht war Paul Hennen ja klüger als er selbst es war.

Schon am nächsten Tag erhielt Cole die Ergebnisse des Labors, es waren außer den DNA Spuren von Amy und Adam Boucher noch Blut und Spuren eines Dritten aufgefunden worden. Cole beantragte, diese mit den Proben des unbekannten Toten vergleichen zu lassen.

Zufrieden legte er das Telefon zur Seite und blickte in den Garten, als die Gartentür aufging und Dianne samt Tochter in den Garten kam. Sie schritt über die Rasenfläche und kam auf den Wintergarten zu. Cole seufzte, im Moment hatte er keinerlei Interesse mit ihr zu reden. Dennoch öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie herein.

„Ein scheußliches Wetter heute, nicht wahr." fragte sie und setzte Sarah zu Danny. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ sich gegenüber von Cole auf dem Sofa nieder. „Bedeckt und schwül, davon bekomme ich immer Kopfschmerzen."

„Hm, du lebst doch schon dein ganzes Leben lang hier." meinte Cole, den das Wetter kein bisschen störte. „Da müsstest du dich langsam dran gewöhnt haben."

„Ja schon." Dianne seufzte. „Aber darum bin ich auch gar nicht hier." Sie sah Cole eindringlich an. „Ich wollte mit dir über Amy reden."

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er alarmiert.

Dianne lehnte sich zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, dieses ganze Geständnis." Sie stoppte kurz. „Es kam so unvermittelt, so auswendig gelernt." Sie sah Cole mitfühlend an. „Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich diesen Mörder nur ausgedacht hat."

Cole sah sie mürrisch an. „Du denkst also sie wäre in der Lage einen Menschen zu töten?"

„Nein." wiegelte Dianne ab. „Das meine ich nicht, im Grunde kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie in der Lage war, das zu tun. Und ganz nebenbei, hat sich schon einmal jemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie so eine dünne junge Frau die Kraft aufbringen soll, jemandem ein Messer ins Herz zu stechen, also so einfach ist das nicht."

„Danke Dianne, dass ist eine Hilfe für meine Verteidigung." erklärte Cole mit einem Grinsen.

Dianne nickte. „Gern geschehen. Aber weißt du, ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass Amy zu sehr starken Gefühlen fähig ist, sie aber nicht weiß, wie sie mit diesen Gefühlen richtig umgehen soll." Sie seufzte. „Wer kann schon sagen, was sie tut, wenn sie verletzt wird. In ihr saß eine tiefe Bitterkeit."

„Sie sitzt höchstwahrscheinlich zu Unrecht im Gefängnis, da säße in mir auch eine tiefe Bitterkeit." meinte Cole zynisch.

Dianne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich würde sagen, dass Amy sich ihr Leben lang nach Liebe gesehnt hat. Und als sie sie dann gefunden hatte, hat sie dieser Person zuviel Macht über sich gegeben. Sie war sicher davon überzeugt, dass ihr Glück ganz allein von dieser Person abhängt." Sie blickte Cole. „Das Problem ist nur, was passiert, wenn dieser jemand sie verletzt, ob sie dann mit der gleichen Intensität hassen kann, wie sie geliebt hat."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie verliebt war?" wollte Cole ärgerlich wissen. „Hat sie irgendetwas dazu gesagt?"

„Nein, aber ich habe so etwas gespürt." meinte Dianne achselzuckend.

„Selbst wenn, dann hat das eine mit dem anderen nichts zu tun." erklärte Cole kälter als nötig, Phoebe hatte machen können, was sie wollte, trotzdem hatte er ihr nie wehtun wollen, hatte sie nie gehasst. „Deine Theorie ist Quatsch, Amy ist ein friedfertiger Mensch, das kann selbst ich sehen."

„Trotzdem ist sie der Meinung, dass es für sie nur diesen einen Menschen gibt, der die Macht hat, sie glücklich zu machen. Doch das ist Blödsinn, das Glück liegt nur in uns selbst allein." Dianne zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und blickte auf. „Oh Prue, du bist auch da?" fragte sie.

Cole drehte sich um und sah Prue im Türrahmen stehen. Sie kam in den Raum und begrüßte ihre Nachbarin. „Hallo Dianne, was machst du denn hier?"

Dianne wandte sich wieder an Cole. „Ich bin eigentlich nur vorbeigekommen, um euch zu bitten, kurz auf Sarah aufzupassen."

Cole nickte. „Kein Problem."

Dianne verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tochter und Prue brachte sie zur Tür. Als sie verschwunden war, setzte Prue sich gegenüber von Cole auf das Sofa. „Sie meinte nicht dich." erklärte sie leise.

Cole sah sie entgeistert an. „Was?"

Prue nickte zur Tür. „Dianne, sie hat nicht von dir gesprochen."

„Hatte ich auch nicht angenommen." erklärte Cole unmissverständlich.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie sieht es mit den Blutproben aus?"

„Alles in Ordnung, sie haben DNA Spuren eines Dritten, Blut und Haare." erzählte er.

„Hm, dann haben sie sogar das Haar gefunden." meinte Prue zufrieden.

„Ja," Cole lehnte sich zurück und sah Prue nachdenklich an. „habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich gestern deinen Paul getroffen habe?"

„Es ist nicht mein Paul." klärte Prue ihn auf, und erkannte zu ihrem Schrecken, dass sie gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte. Seit ihrem Abendessen hatte sie ganz vergessen, sich bei ihm zu melden, obwohl er ihr einige Nachrichten hinterlassen hatte.

„Na wie auch immer, er wollte jedenfalls von mir wissen, ob er Chancen bei dir hat." teilte Cole ihr belustigt mit.

„Was?" Prue blickte ihn entgeistert. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das gesagt hat."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, so ähnlich jedenfalls."

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?" erkundigte sich Prue.

Cole grinste. „Was hättest du denn gerne, was ich ihm gesagt habe?" fragte er provokativ. Doch als sie nicht darauf antwortete fuhr er fort. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich an dich wenden soll, wir sind schließlich nicht mehr im Mittelalter, wo die Männer sich um die Frauen schlagen und der Sieger sie als Trophäe bekommt."

„Ach nein? Ich dachte sowas gefällt dir." Prue lachte amüsiert. „Du würdest dich also nicht duellieren?"

„Für dich? Nein!" erklärte Cole gelassen. „Die ganze Mühe wäre sowieso umsonst. Denn wenn ich gewinnen würde, dann würdest du nachher sicher den armen Verlieren nehmen."

„Das könnte durchaus passieren." teilte sie ihm lächelnd mit.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Cole die Nachricht, dass die gefundenen Proben mit denen des Unbekannten Toten übereinstimmten, was für ein Zufall. Gleich darauf fuhr er zum Gerichtsgebäude und beantragte das Verfahren gegen Amy einzustellen, da neue Beweise vorlagen.

Am Nachmittag hatte der zuständige Richter endlich Zeit. Er bestellte Cole und David Morgan zu sich und teilte ihnen mit, dass er sich die nun vorliegenden Beweise noch einmal angesehen habe.

Er blickte durch seine Brille auf die vor ihm liegenden Zettel. „Die Polizei hat ermittelt, dass es sich bei dem unbekannten Toten um Alan Miller handelt. Mr. Miller saß jahrelang wegen bewaffnetem Raubüberfall im Gefängnis, bevor er vor ein paar Jahren wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden ist." Er schaute kurz auf und fuhr dann fort. „Er lebte einige Zeit in New Orleans auf der Straße und war dort als außergewöhnlich gewalttätig bekannt. Anscheinend hat er sich schnell Feide gemacht und musste daraufhin die Stadt verlassen. Seine Leiche wurde in der Nähe des Tatorts gefunden und sein Tod ist auf eine natürliche Ursache zurückzuführen."

Cole grinste zurfrieden, einen besseren Sündenbock hätte er gar nicht aussuchen können.

Der Richter blickte auf und sah den Staatsanwalt interessiert an. „Mr. Morgan wollen Sie aufgrund der neuen Beweislage und der Aussage von der Angeklagten, immer noch auf ein Verfahren drängen?"

David Morgan biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nein, Euer Ehren." brachte er hervor. „Zu dem gegebenen Zeitpunkt sehe ich mich gezwungen, die Anklage zurückzunehmen."

„Gut." Der Richter nickte und wandte sich an Cole. „Sie können Ihrer Mandantin die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Sie wird unverzüglich aus der Haft entlassen." Er unterschrieb ein Dokument und übergab es Cole.

„Danke, Euer Ehren." erklärte Cole und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, David Morgan einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dieser starrte finster zurück. Als die beiden den Raum verließen, flüsterte er ihm eiskalt zu. „Das werden Sie noch bereuen."

Cole sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Ich habe nur die Wahrheit an's Licht gebracht."

„Ich weiß, dass dies alles nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist. Also freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh." Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um und stolzierte den Flur entlang.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte er ihm doch drohen, er hatte schon ganz andere Gegner gehabt. Er drehte sich ebenfalls um und holte sich im Büro des Richters die übrigen Papiere ab. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis, um Amy abzuholen.

Als Cole im Gefängnisgebäude eintraf, mussten erst die bürokratischen Angelegenheiten abgewickelt werden, bevor Amy aus ihrer Zelle gelassen wurde. Sie konnte ihre Kleidung wechseln und musste ein paar Unterschriften leisten, bevor sie ihre persönlichen Sachen zurückerhielt.

Cole ging unterdessen hinaus, um vor dem Ausgang auf sie zu warten. Doch als er durch die Tür schritt, warteten in der Vorhalle bereits Amys Eltern und Edward Wingrove. Wie nett, ihre beiden Väter kommen, um sie abzuholen, dachte Cole belustigt und ging auf sie zu.

Donald Carey streckte ihm sofort die Hand entgegen. „Mr. Turner, ich bin ja so froh, dass Sie unsere Amy da rausgeholt haben." bedankte er sich herzlich.

„Keine Ursache, ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht." meinte Cole und warf seinem Chef einen spöttischen Blick zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht ganz so glücksstrahlend und auch Amys Mutter sah etwas angespannt aus.

„Vielen Dank!" meinte sie leise und blickte auf die Tür, aus der kurz darauf Amy kam.

Diese beachtete ihre Familie nicht weiter, sondern stürmte auf Cole zu und umarmte ihn. „Danke!" sagte sie leise. „Danke, danke, danke. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

„Keine Ursache." meinte Cole schnell und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, da er die Blicke der anderen im Rücken spürte. Er sah Amy an, und fragte sich plötzlich, ob es eine so gute Idee war, wenn sie wieder nach Hause ziehen würde. „Hör mal Amy." meinte er impulsiv. „Wenn du nicht nach Hause willst, dann kannst du bei mir wohnen."

Amy sah ihn überrascht an und rückte ein Stück weg.

Cole hob seine Hand und grinste. „Keine Sorge, das Haus ist groß und hat viele Zimmer. Meine Schwägerin wohnt auch dort, ich wollte dir nur das Angebot machen, falls du nicht gleich nach Hause zurück willst."

„Oh, ja, entschuldige." Amy grinste zurück.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte Donald Carey sich energisch neben seine Stieftochter gestellt. „Aber Mädchen, jetzt begrüß doch erst einmal deine Eltern." erklärte er mit einem gezwungenen Lachen. „Deine Mutter ist vor Sorge fast umgekommen. Und mir ging es auch nicht viel besser."

Amy drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um und umarmte sie. „Hallo Mom, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir Kummer gemacht habe."

Shelly Carey nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Aber Amy, das war doch nicht deine Schuld. Und jetzt wird auch alles gut werden. Du kommst mit uns nach Hause und erholst dich erstmal."

Amy drehte sich kurz zu Cole um und meinte dann mit fester Stimme. „Cole hat mir angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen." Als sie den überraschten Blick ihrer Mutter sah, fügte sie hinzu. „Er hat ein großes Haus und ich brauche etwas Abstand." Sie sah ihre Mutter bittend an. „Das verstehst du doch oder?"

Donald Carey trat neben seine Frau. „Also ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist." erklärte er bestimmt. „Es ist sicher nett von Mr. Turner, aber ..."

Cole trat neben Amy und ignorierte den Blick von Edward Wingrove, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Es ist Amys Entscheidung. Doch wenn sie etwas Abstand will, dann sollten sie das respektieren."

Shelly sah ihren Mann zweifelnd an und blickte dann zu Edward hinüber. Dieser kam nun näher und blickte Cole kalt an.

Cole erwiderte seinen Blick ohne Zögern und fragte unschuldig. „Woher wussten Sie überhaupt, dass Amy heute entlassen wird?"

„Haben Sie Edward nicht Bescheid gegeben?" fragte Donald Carey überrascht.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und blickte weiterhin Edward Wingrove an. „Nein, dazu war keine Zeit."

Wingrove wandte sich an Donald. „Ich habe im Gericht davon erfahren, aber ich denke wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, sonst bekommt noch die Presse Wind davon und lauert uns vor dem Gefängnis auf." er drehte sich zu Amy. „Und du solltest für's erste mit nach Hause fahren." erklärte er entschlossen.

Amy blickte ihn finster an. „Das ist ja wohl meine Entscheidung."

„Aber Kind, du solltest erst darüber nachdenken." meinte Shelly schlichtend. „Und du brauchst doch deine Sachen, selbst wenn du für ein paar Tage bei Mr. Turner wohnen willst."

Amy nickte „Stimmt, meine Sache." erklärte sie nachdenklich und sah Cole an. „Kannst du mich hinbringen?" fragte sie, doch bevor Cole antworten konnte, mischte sich Donald Carey schon ein.

„Aber Amy, Mr. Turner hat bestimmt noch zu tun. Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann kann ich dich ja später zu ihm bringen."

Cole nickte. „Fahr' erst mal nach Hause, ich rufe dich später an, okay?"

„Na gut." meinte Amy und verließ mit ihren Eltern das Gebäude.

Edward Wingrove blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah ihnen hinterher. Cole sah ihn an. „Wollen Sie mir gar nicht zu meinem Erfolg gratulieren?" fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Wingrove wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich bin froh, dass Amy frei ist. Doch ich denke dies ist nicht der richtige Ort, um darüber zu reden." Er blickte sich um. „Kommen Sie morgen früh in mein Büro."

„Am Samstag?" erkundigte sich Cole amüsiert.

Wingrove sah ihn irritiert an. „Nein, nein. Am Montag, passt es mir besser."

„Gut, bis dann." teilte Cole ihm mit und verließ das Gefängnis, ohne sich noch einmal nach Wingrove umzusehen.

Als Cole nach Hause kam, war es schon spät und Prues Wagen stand in der Einfahrt. Er stieg aus und dachte über sein Angebot an Amy nach. Prue würde schon nichts dagegen haben, schließlich half sie gerne Unschuldigen und sie würden schon irgendwo im Haus noch ein Zimmer für Amy finden. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür und ging durch die Halle ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Cole das Zimmer betrat, blickte Prue auf. „Hey, wo warst du so lange? Ist Amy frei?" fragte sie gespannt.

Cole nickte. „Ja, sie ist gerade entlassen worden," meinte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. „Und rate mal, wer sofort zur Stelle war, ihre Eltern mit Edward Wingrove im Schlepptau."

Prue schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich wüsste zu gerne, was das alles soll."

„Ich auch. Und ich fand es keine so gute Idee, dass Amy weiter bei ihren Eltern wohnt." erklärte Cole und sah Prue entschlossen an. „Darum habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, für's erste hier zu wohnen."

„Keine schlechte Idee." meinte Prue.

Cole blickte sie überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wieso, dachtest du ich hätte etwas dagegen?" wollte sie verwundert wissen.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Aber haben wir denn genug Platz?"

Prue nickte. „Sicher, oben neben meinem Zimmer ist noch ein freier Raum, wir müssten nur ein paar Sachen herausräumen." erklärte sie und stand auf.

Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Ach!"

„Was ach?"

„Nur einfach ach, ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass hier unten nur eine Abstellkammer frei war." erklärte er in ironischem Ton und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ja, für dich." teilte Prue ihm mit und ging auf die Treppe zu. „Dachtest du, ich wolle dich gleich neben meinem Schlafzimmer haben?"

„Warum nicht, dann hätten wir es nicht so weit." Cole folgte ihr die Treppe hoch.

Prue ignorierte dieses Argument und öffnete die Tür. Sie betraten einen nicht allzu großen Raum, in dem Mrs. Jennings manchmal die Wäsche aufhängte. Ein Bügelbrett stand mitten im Raum und ein leerer Wäscheständer am Rand. In der Ecke stand ein Sofa und ein Schrank. Prue ging auf das Sofa zu.

„Man kann es ausziehen und als Schlafsofa benutzen." überlegte sie und drehte sich zu Cole um. „Bring schon mal die Sachen hier raus und stell sie in den Flur, Mrs. Jennings muss dann eben einen anderen Ort dafür finden."

Gerade in diesem Moment klingelte Coles Telefon und er holte es mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen heraus. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, während Prue seufzend das Bügelbrett zusammenschob, um es selbst hinauszubringen.

Cole meldete sich und hörte Amys Stimme. Sie wollte ihm nur mitteilen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen kommen würde, wenn sein Angebot immer noch galt.

„Sicher, Prue räumt schon ein Zimmer für dich frei." teilte er ihr mit, und warf Prue, die gerade wieder in den Raum kam, einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Und du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, es ist nicht die Besenkammer."

Prue nahm den Wäscheständer und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Als Amy sich verabschiedet hatte, meldete sich Donald Carey, um von Cole die genaue Adresse zu erfahren. Nachdem Cole ihm die Adresse genannt hatte, legte er auf und wartete, bis Prue erneut ins Zimmer kam. „Sie kommt erst morgen früh, ihr Vater bringt sie her."

„Gut." erklärte Prue entschlossen und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. „Meinst du wir müssen mal darüber reden?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Worüber?" fragte Cole verwundert.

„Uns." meinte Prue und guckte kurz zu ihm.

„Oh, ... nein." erklärte Cole schnell. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gäbe."

„Gut!" meinte Prue erleichtert und stand wieder auf. „Dann sollten wir das Zimmer fertig machen."

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. „Denkst du denn wir müssten etwas bereden?" fragte er noch einmal nach, denn genau wie Prue hatte er es bisher vermieden, sich Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu ihr zu machen. Er hatte einfach angenommen, dass sie beide eines Tages einfach genug davon haben würden und sich die Sache somit von selbst in Luft auflösen würde, ohne einem von beiden weh zu tun.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste." meinte sie leise. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht, obwohl sie keine Beziehung zu Cole wollte und sich auch nicht erklären konnte, wie sie in diese verzwickte Situation geraten war, hatte sie es bisher nicht beenden können oder wollen. Doch es war einfach zu verrückt, sie wollte schließlich nicht den abgelegten Ex-Dämon ihrer kleinen Schwester. Doch als sie ihn ansah wusste sie, dass es genauso war. Also besser nicht darüber nachdenken, beschloss sie. Wenn Amy erst hier wohnte, dann würde sie hoffentlich wieder vernünftig werden.


	21. 21 Kapitel

_Hallo Kelara!_

_  
Toll, das es dir gefällt und danke für deinen Kommentar. Ich freue mich immer sehr darüber. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass Prue sich anders verhalten würde als Phoebe, oder? Aber ich will ja nichts verraten._

_Und keine Sorge, ich habe die Geschichte im Sommer geschrieben, da habe ich irgendwie eher Inspiration. Also ist es kein Problem sie hier zu posten. Und wenn du Lust und Zeit hast, sie über Weihnachten zu lesen, dann poste ich erst mal gleich die nächsten 8 Kapiteln. Irgendwie werden meine Geschichten immer endlos..._

_Viel Spaß damit!_

_Tinzi!_

**21. Kapitel **

Als Donald Carey am nächsten Morgen an der Tür klingelte, waren Cole und Prue bereits auf und Amys Zimmer vorbereitet. Cole begrüßte Donald und holte Amys Sachen herein, während diese sich schnell von ihrem Stiefvater verabschiedete. „Ich melde mich heute bei euch." versprach sie und trat vom Wagen zurück. „Er hat noch zu tun." teilte sie Cole mit und beide sahen zu, wie Donald Carey davonfuhr.

Dann betraten sie das Haus, während Prue aus der Küche kam, um Amy zu begrüßen. „Hallo, ich nehme an, du bist Amy, ich bin Prue."

Amy gab ihr mit einem schüchternen Lächeln die Hand. „Hallo!" meinte sie und sah sich aufgeregt in der Halle um. „Das ist ja das alte Haus von Mrs. Turner." entfuhr es ihr. Sie blickte Cole an, der mit ihrem Gepäck ins Haus kam und erkannte sie begeistert. „Und du bist mit ihr verwandt."

Cole ließ die Koffer auf den Boden fallen. „Entfernt." meinte er.

Doch Amy ließ sich in ihrer Begeisterung nicht bremsen. „Aber du bist auch so was wie sie, nicht wahr? Eine Hexe, nur eben als Mann."

„Naja, eigentlich nicht so richtig." meinte Cole und sah zu Prue, die sich beherrschen musste, nicht zu lachen.

„Doch sicher, sonst hättest du mich doch nicht frei bekommen." erklärte Amy zufrieden. „Du kannst mir bestimmt einiges zeigen."

„Ach da wende dich lieber an Prue, die kann dir eher etwas beibringen." wiegelte Cole ab.

Amy blickte Prue interessiert an. „Bist du eine richtige Hexe? So wie Mrs. Turner?" fragte sie.

„Ich war mal eine." teilte Prue ihr mit und wandte sich an Cole. „Aber ich denke du solltest erst einmal Amys Gepäck hochbringen und ich zeige dir dann dein Zimmer."

„Kein Problem." Cole nahm die Koffer und ging auf die Treppe zu.

Prue wollte ihm schon folgen, als sie Danny in der Küche hörte. „Warte einen Moment." bat sie Amy, und holte Danny aus der Küche.

„Oh, du hast ein Baby?" fragte Amy begeistert.

„Ja, das ist Daniel!" stellte Prue ihn vor. „Und das ist Amy."

„Hallo, darf ich ihn nehmen?" Amy sah Prue bittend an.

„Sicher!" Prue gab ihr das Kind. „Er ist der Sohn von Cole und meiner Schwester." klärte sie Amy auf.

„Ach hier wohnt noch jemand?" fragte Amy überrascht.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Phoebe weilt nicht mehr unter uns."

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich." meinte Amy leise und sah den Jungen an. „Das ist schlimm, obwohl natürlich du für ihn da bist." Sie sah Prue an.

„Ja das bin ich." erklärte diese.

Amy nickte. „Ja, aber weißt du, ich habe meinen Vater nie kennengelernt." teilte sie Prue leise mit. „Und das hätte ich mir immer gewünscht."

Prue blickte sie überrascht an, offensichtlich wusste Amy nicht, dass Edward Wingrove ihr Vater war. „Was hat dir deine Mutter denn über ihn erzählt?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Sie redet nicht gerne von ihm. Er ist schon vor meiner Geburt abgehauen."

„Das tut mir leid." meinte Prue und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „Komm, jetzt zeig' ich dir erstmal dein Zimmer."

Nachdem Prue Amy ihr Zimmer gezeigt hatte, ließ sie sie oben, um ihre Sachen auszupacken und kam wieder herunter. Sie fand Cole im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. „Für Amy bist du ihr Ritter, der auf dem weißen Pferd angeritten kam, um sie zu retten." teilte sie ihm verächtlich mit.

Cole sah sie ungläubig an. „So ein Quatsch."

„Nein wirklich." meinte Prue und sah ihn amüsiert an. „Und das nachdem du mir vor kurzem noch erzählt hast, dass du niemandem mehr helfen willst."

„Es war ja keine Absicht, sondern passierte zufällig." klärte Cole sie auf.

„Ach so, und wie fühlt man sich so als edler Retter?" fragte Prue und kam näher.

„Du müsstest das doch kennen, schließlich hast du pausenlos Menschen gerettet." erinnerte Cole sie.

„Hm, vergöttert hat mich trotzdem niemand." erklärte Prue nachdenklich.

Cole lachte. „Tja es ist ganz angenehm, wenn mal jemand dankbar dafür ist, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe." erklärte er.

„Dieses Mal war es eben so gut wie uneigennützig." warf Prue ein. „Und außerdem weiß sie nicht, wer du wirklich bist."

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. „Wirst du es ihr erzählen?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Hm" Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." meinte er und wollte gerade Prue zu sich ziehen, als er Amy in der Tür stehen sah.

„Oh," meinte sie peinlich berührt. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören."

„Das tust du auch nicht." erklärte Prue und stand auf. „Ich muss sowieso wegen Fotoaufnahmen weg."

„Am Samstag?" fragte Cole überrascht.

Prue nickte. „Die Frau, von der ich Fotos machen muss ist nicht lange in der Stadt." erklärte sie. „Aber ich denke es wird nicht lange dauern." Sie nahm ihre Ausrüstung und verschwand.

Nachdem Prue gegangen war, beteuerte Amy noch einmal. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, also ich werde in Zukunft immer vorher anklopfen." verkündete sie, ohne daran zu denken, dass die Tür zum Wintergarten immer offen war. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Prue und du, .."

Cole hob seine Hand. „Keine Sorge, da ist eigentlich gar nichts." erklärte er.

Amy sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte ihr... Aber ihr seid doch ineinander verliebt?"

„Nein ganz bestimmt nicht." wiegelte Cole schnell ab. „Und Amy ich finde wirklich nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht." erklärte er unmissverständlich.

„Schon klar, entschuldige, du hast recht." meinte Amy. „Aber wenn ihr mal zusammen ausgehen wollt, dann ist das ab jetzt kein Problem mehr, ich passe gerne auf Danny auf." schlug sie vor.

Cole nickte nachdenklich. „Danke, Amy, ich werde es mir überlegen."

Als Prue an der Adresse ankam, wo sie die Aufnahmen machen sollte, sah sie sich überrascht um. Es handelte sich um das Hotel, in dem sie vor ein paar Tagen mit Cole abgestiegen war. Hoffentlich erkannte sie niemand, dachte sie und betrat langsam die Lobby. Sie ging auf die Rezeption zu, doch die Frau dort kam ihr unbekannt vor. Sie erklärte Prue, dass Mrs. Maryson bereits auf sie wartete und zeigte auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Prue sah sich überrascht um und erblickte ein ältere Frau in einem bunten Rüschenkleid. Sie bedankte sich bei der Frau an der Rezeption und ging auf die ältere Frau zu.

Mrs. Maryson hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht und stand auch nicht auf, als Prue sie begrüßte. „Ich bin nicht mehr so gut auf den Beinen." gab sie als Entschuldigung an.

Prue nickte. „Wollen Sie die Fotos gleich hier machen lassen?" erkundigte sie sich und sah sich skeptisch um. Die Halle hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal kein bisschen verändert.

„Oh ja, ich dachte mir, der Kamin mit den Löwen ist doch ein nettes Motiv." Erklärte Mrs. Maryson und sah sich um. „Außerdem wäre dies eine schöne Reklame für meinen alten Freund Harry."

Prue nickte, Petersen hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie alle Wünsche von Mrs. Maryson respektieren sollte. Sie war sehr freigiebig mit ihrem Geld und ließ häufig großflächige Anzeigen für ihre Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen in der Zeitung veröffentlichen. Und wenn sie gerne vor diesem überfrachteten Kamin fotografiert werden wollte, dann sollte das nicht Prues Problem sein. „Gut wenn Sie wünschen." Sie holte ihre Kamera hervor und versuchte ein Motiv zu finden, dass nicht allzu schlimm aussah.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Mr. Petersen mir so eine nette junge Dame geschickt hat, denn ich lasse nicht gerne Fotos von mir machen. Aber es ist ja für einen guten Zweck." erzählte ihr Mrs. Maryson unterdessen. „Ich bin in New Orleans ausgewachsen müssen Sie wissen. Ich habe hier die schönsten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht und jetzt möchte ich etwas von meinem Reichtum an die Stadt zurückgeben und unterstütze Veranstaltungen für wohltätige Zwecke aber auch zur Förderung von Künstlern und Musikern."

Prue hörte aufmerksam zu und bemühte sich unterdessen halbwegs gute Fotos zu schießen.

„Wegen meinem Mann bin ich nach Washington gezogen, aber es zieht mich immer wieder hierher zurück und ich will etwas an meine Stadt zurückgeben." Sie sah Prue an. „Macht sich das Kleid gut?"

„Es ist sehr schön, aber könnten Sie vielleicht noch ein wenig zur Seite rücken?" fragte sie. „Ja, genau so"

Als Prue mit den Aufnahmen fertig war, stand Mrs. Maryson auf und sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gebrechlich aus, wie sie getan hatte. Sie brachte Prue zum Ausgang und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Ach Belva veranstaltet mal wieder einen Voodoo-Abend." meinte sie, als sie das Plakat entdeckte.

„Sie kennen sie?" fragte Prue überrascht.

Mrs. Maryson schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kennen ist zuviel gesagt. Aber ich kenne viele Leute die Angst vor ihr haben. Vor einiger Zeit ist ihr sogar verboten worden, solche Veranstaltungen abzuhalten. Die Leute haben befürchtet, dass sie damit das Unheil anziehen würde." Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wundere mich, dass es ihr wieder erlaubt worden ist."

Prue sah sie auffordernd an, aber Mrs. Maryson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will Sie nicht mit so einem Unsinn aufhalten meine Liebe. Wir Einheimischen sind in dieser Beziehung wahrscheinlich zu empfänglich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich schließlich von Prue.

Prue blieb in der Tür stehen und sah Mrs. Maryson hinterher, die im Fahrstuhl verschwand. Als sie verschwunden war, ging sie zurück zur Rezeption und fragte nach den Tickets für die Veranstaltung.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen holte einen schmalen Packen mit Karten hervor. „Es sind nicht mehr allzuviele übrig." teilte sie Prue mit. „Sie waren sehr begehrt. „

Prue kaufte ihr zwei Karten ab und schluckte, als sie den Preis hörte. Aber sie musste einfach wissen, was es mit dieser Madame Belva auf sich hatte.

Als Prue wieder nach Hause kam, suchte sie Cole und fand ihn im Wohnzimmer vor. Sie wedelte mit den Karten in der Hand. „Hast du am Sonntag etwas vor?" fragte sie und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Nein." erklärte Cole. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, was hast du da?"

„Meine Aufnahmen heute waren in dem Hotel, in dem wir vor ein paar Tagen absteigen mussten. Und da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, und uns zwei Karten für Madame Belvas Voodoo-Abend gekauft." klärte sie ihn auf.

„Das ist toll." meinte Cole überrascht und nahm ihr die Karten aus der Hand. „Ist das so eine Art Date?"

„Nein rein geschäftlich." erklärte Prue kopfschüttelnd.

Cole nickte. „Trotzdem denke ich wir sollten damit anfangen?"

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Womit? Mit Dates?"

Cole erwiderte ihren Blick. „Wird doch langsam Zeit. Oder?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schulten. „Also ich weiß nicht." erklärte sie vage.

„Jedenfalls würde ich heute Abend gerne mit dir ausgehen, Amy passt auf Danny auf." teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Hm, wohin?" erkundigte sie sich nicht übermäßig begeistert.

„Lass dich überraschen, also kommst du mit?" fragte Cole, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er kein Nein akzeptieren würde.

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an, aber warum eigentlich nicht. „Okay! Was habe ich schon zu verlieren, ich hatte schon viele schlechte Dates in meinem Leben."

„Dies wird jedenfalls keins. Ach ja und zieh dich nicht zu fein an."

Später am Abend parkte Cole den Wagen in der Nähe des City Parks. Prue stieg aus und sah sich nachdenklich um. „Also was wollen wir hier?" wollte sie endlich wissen.

Cole nahm ihren Arm und führte sie auf einen der Eingänge zum Park zu. „Wir wollen zum Festival der Sinneslust." erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Prue blieb entrüstet stehen. „Wohin?"

Cole lachte. „Keine Sorge, dabei geht es lediglich um's Essen." meinte er. „Restaurants und Möchtegern- Köche bieten ihre eigenen Spezialitäten an."

„Ach so, das hättest du ja gleich sagen können." erklärte Prue erleichtert.

Sie betraten den Park, wo auch schon von weitem ein riesiges Plakat die Gäste begrüßte. Entlang eines Platzes stand eine Bude neben der anderen. Einige waren sehr professionell aufgezogen, andere sprachen eher von Gelegenheitsköchen, die ihre Künste vorführen wollten. Auf einem abschüssigen Gelände hinter dem Platz lagen auf einer Wiese zahlreiche Sitzgelegenheiten und geradeaus befand sich eine Bühne, auf der gerade eine Band ihr Können zum Besten gab.

Cole und Prue schlenderten einen der Gänge entlang und sahen sich die unterschiedlichen Speisen an, die dargeboten wurden. Die verschiedensten Gerüche lagen in der Luft und die Köche priesen ihre Gerichte an. Eine dunkelhäutige Frau rührte in einem großen gusseisernen Kessel und Cole blieb stehen. „Und was verkaufen Sie?" erkundigte er sich.

Die Frau wandte sich von ihrem Kessel ab und strahlte Cole an. „Gumbo." teilte sie ihm mit und wies auf ihren Eintopf. „Mit den besten Zutaten. Gemüse, Fleisch, die feinsten Gewürze und natürlich Kinombo." erklärte sie zufrieden und winkte Cole näher zu sich heran, um ihm vertraulich mitzuteilen. „Meinem nahrhaften Eintopf wird eine potenzsteigernde Wirkung nachgesagt."

„Was Sie nicht sagen. Aber ich denke das brauche ich wirklich nicht." meinte er und wandte sich dann Prue zu, die genüsslich vor sich hin grinste. „Oder was meinst du?"

Prues Lächeln erstarb und sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Darauf erwartest du doch nicht wirklich eine Antwort?" fragte sie.

„Warum nicht?" wollte er amüsiert wissen.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns gehen." meinte sie und schaute zum nächsten Stand.

Cole drehte sich wieder um. „Sie ist schon jetzt zufrieden." erklärte er der Frau wissend. „Also nein danke." Er folgte Prue über den Platz und sie blieben an einem weiteren Kessel stehen.

„Und was gibt es bei Ihnen?" erkundigte sich Prue dieses Mal lieber selbst.

Ein kräftiger Mann, dem bereits der Schweiß von der Stirn tropfte teilte ihr mit. „Alligator-Gulasch. Etwas ganz besonderes."

Prue sah angeekelt in den Topf. „Nein danke." meinte sie, entschlossen, den Stand so schnell es ging zu verlassen. „Wir sehen uns lieber noch um."

„Hm, ich fand es sah gar nicht so schlecht aus." erklärte Cole nachdenklich und sah sich um. „Vielleicht sollte ich das mal probieren."

„Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber ich nehme es jedenfalls nicht." meinte Prue entschieden.

„Sei doch etwas offener für die regionalen Spezialitäten." zog Cole sie auf.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich ganz einfach nicht so experimentierfreudig." teilte sie ihm mit.

Schließlich blieb sie bei einem Stand stehen, wo eine ältere Frau in einer riesigen Pfanne Fisch briet, den sie mit einer scharfen Kruste aus Salz, Paprika, Pfeffer und weiteren Gewürzen überzog.

„Sind da auch Zwiebeln oder Knoblauch drin?" erkundigte sich Cole skeptisch, während Prue ihn wütend von der Seite anstarrte.

Die ältere Frau lachte. „Nein, keine Sorge, nur Zwiebel - und Knoblauchpulver. Das bemerkt man später nicht."

Cole nickte zufrieden und bezahlte den Fisch, zu dem es geröstete Kartoffeln gab. Dann gingen sie zurück zu dem Alligatoren Mann und Cole kaufte sich eine Portion. Nachdem sie noch eine Flasche Wein gekauft hatten, ließen sie sich auf dem Platz vor der Bühne nieder.

Cole testete sein Gulasch und hielt Prue den Teller hin. „Köstlich, willst du auch mal probieren?"

Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Nein danke, der Kerl hätte nur noch sagen müssen, den hab ich selbst erlegt."  
Cole grinste. „Glaubst du etwa dein Fisch ist an Altersschwäche gestorben?"

„Nein, trotzdem sieht er bei weitem appetitlicher aus." Prue nahm den ersten Bissen und stoppte. „Mann ist das scharf," meinte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand „Gib mir mal einen Schluck Wein."

Cole reichte ihr einen Plastikbecher. „Hm!" meinte er und sah sich um. „Nächstes Jahr bringen wir wohl besser Gläser mit."

Prue lächelte und nahm einen Schluck. „Komisch sich zu überlegen, dass wir in einem Jahr wieder hier sein könnten."

„Ich finde es ist ein angenehmer Gedanke." Cole blickte sie forschend an. „Du nicht?"

Prue nickte. „Ja irgendwie schon." gab sie schließlich zu und blickte auf die Bühne, wo sich gerade eine neue Band auf ihren Auftritt vorbereitete. „Jazz." erklärte sie nach den ersten Tönen, wenig begeistert.

Cole sah sie überrascht an. „Sicher, wir sind hier schließlich in New Orleans." meinte er. „Wieso hast du etwas dagegen?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also ich könnte mir bessere Musik vorstellen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht gewöhne ich mich noch daran."

Cole grinste. „An alles?"

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wer weiß?"

Schweigend aßen sie ihre Teller leer und tranken Wein aus Plastikbechern. Zu Prues Erleichterung war die Musik erträglicher, als sie angenommen hatte. Und dasselbe konnte sie über ihre Gesellschaft sagen. Mit Cole wurde es niemals langweilig, erkannte sie. Sie genoss es mit ihm hier zu sein und sie wollte nicht, dass er jemals wieder fortging.

Beide freuten sich an dem lauen Sommerabend und lauschten der Musik, sie genossen das Gefühl, wieder zu leben und die ganze Welt vor sich zu haben. Alles war einfach perfekt an diesem Abend, sie konnten miteinander lachen und sie hatten Spaß.

Prue blickte Cole an, war es zu perfekt? Fragte sie sich skeptisch. Lag es daran, dass sie ihre Ansprüche heruntergeschraubt hatte, weil sie bereits tot gewesen war, aber nein, bei den Dates mit Judys Freunden hatte das keine Rolle gespielt. Sie war immer noch genauso anspruchsvoll gewesen, wie vorher. Nein, an ihm war so etwas Wildes, Verletztes, Unberechenbares und sie konnte nicht anders, als darauf reagieren.

„Was ist?" erkundigte Cole sich derweil. „Ist dies etwa eins deiner schlechten Dates."

„Nein, im Gegenteil, komischerweise habe ich das Gefühl als wäre alles perfekt." erklärte sie skeptisch.

Cole beugte sich zu ihr. „Wo ist dann das Problem, Prue Geniess es doch einfach."

„Ich würde ja gerne, aber..." begann sie zögerlich.

„Kein aber." erklärte er und küsste sie, er dachte schließlich auch nicht nach und ließ es einfach geschehen. Nach einer Weile beugte er sich zurück und fragte. „Willst du noch einen Nachtisch?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den brauche ich nicht, ich hab' ja dich."

Lächelnd beugte Cole sich wieder zu ihr. Die eine Band verließ die Bühne und eine neue erschien. Prue hatte sich an Cole gelehnt und blickte träge auf die Bühne. „Gott, was hat der denn für eine Frisur, hat der einen Stromschlag bekommen?"

„Nein, ich denke sein Fön ist explodiert." schlug Cole vor.

„Hm," Prue grinste. „Weißt du, ob sie bis zum Morgen durchspielen?" fragte sie und blickte wieder in den Himmel. „Denn dann könnte ich die ganze Nacht aufbleiben, um auf den Sonnenaufgang zu warten." meinte sie schläfrig.

„Kann ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, die ganze Nacht bis zum Morgen?" erkundigte sich Cole.

„Sicher, ohne dich macht es doch keinen Spaß." erklärte sie leise. „Und außerdem brauche ich eine Kopfstütze."

„Wie schön, dass ich dir wenigstens dazu nützlich sein kann." meinte Cole lächelnd.

„Oh, da gibt es noch etwas anderes," teilte Prue ihm mit und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, ganz bestimmt hatte sie zu viel Wein getrunken, entschied sie locker, doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie hatte entschieden, die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen, sich von den Ereignissen treiben zu lassen, was hatte sie schließlich zu verlieren?

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als die Musik auf einmal abrupt aufhörte, und die meisten Zuhörer sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben.

Cole sah sich nachdenklich um. „Was ist denn auf einmal los?" fragte er überrascht.

Prue setzte sich ebenfalls auf und drehte sich zu den Buden um. Die meisten waren schon lange geschlossen und die Besitzer waren am Abbauen. „Damit hätten sie sich auch noch Zeit bis morgen lassen können." meinte sie ärgerlich. „Solche Abräumarbeiten zerstören die ganze Atmosphäre."

„Stimmt. Ich frage mich nur, warum alle auf einmal so schnell verschwinden. War das etwa die letzte Band?" wunderte Cole sich.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Programm habe ich nie gesehen." erklärte sie, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie ein Regentropfen auf ihre nackte Schulter fiel. „Oh," sie blickte in den Himmel, obwohl es Nacht war, konnte man die dunklen Wolken über ihnen erkennen. Langsam fielen immer mehr Tropfen.

„Kein Wunder, dass alle abhauen." meinte Cole und sah zum Ausgang, der von einer Menschenmenge versperrt war. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie vor dem Schauer noch trocken das Auto erreichen würden.

Prue sah sich nach einer Unterstellmöglichkeit um, doch in diesem Teil des Parks gab es keine großen Bäume. Sie blickte auf die Bühne, wo die Band bereits alle Sachen eingepackt hatte, dann sah sie wieder Cole an. „Die Einheimischen kennen sich mit dem Wetter anscheinend besser aus, als wir." meinte sie, während der Regen immer dichter wurde.

Cole nickte. „Aber was soll's, wenigstens kein Gewitter."

„Stimmt," erklärte Prue und sah an sich herunter. „Zum Glück habe ich nicht meine besten Sachen angezogen. Sonst müsste ich noch nackt durch den Park laufen, so wie Judy und Robert."

„Was?" Cole sah sie überrascht an, doch Prue winkte ab.

„Vergiss es." meinte sie und hielt ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen. Der warme Regen lief ihr inzwischen in Strömen über den Körper.

„Lass uns wenigstens zum Auto gehen." schlug Cole vor und nahm ihre Hand. Lachend schlugen sie sich durch den Regen, der immer dichter wurde, zum Ausgang durch. Die anderen Besucher des Festes hatten es längst, wahrscheinlich um einiges trockener als Prue und Cole, verlassen. Niemand blockierte ihren Weg, als sie automatisch den Pfützen auswichen, obwohl sie bereits von oben bis unten nass waren. Als sie auf dem Parkplatz ankamen, wartete dort nur noch ein Wagen auf sie.

Plitschnaß holte Cole seinen Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf. „Es ist egal, wenn wir die Sitze ruinieren." teilte er Prue fröhlich mit. „Schließlich gehört der Wagen Wingrove und wer weiß, ob ich ihn noch lange fahre."

Prue lachte und setzte sich ins Trockene. „Na dann ist ja gut." erklärte sie zufrieden.

Cole startete den Wagen und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie vor dem Haus ankamen, regnete es immer noch. Sie liefen ein letztes Mal durch den Regen und betraten die Halle. Im Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill.

Prue blieb stehen und rieb sich die Arme. Wegen der Klimaanlage war es empfindlich kalt im Haus.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Cole und kam näher.

„Es geht schon." meinte sie und sah ihn an. „Das war ein schöner Abend."

„Ja, also keins deiner langweiligen Dates?" wollte Cole interessiert wissen.

„Nein" erklärte sie und blickte auf den Boden, wo sich bereits eine Wasserlache bildete. „Ich schätze wir können es ruhig mal wiederholen."

„Es muss ja noch nicht zuende sein." erklärte Cole lächelnd.

„Wir tropfen bereits die ganze Halle voll." erinnerte ihn Prue.

„Dann müssen wir eben unsere nassen Sachen ausziehen." schlug Cole vor und blickte Prue an.

Sie zeigte ihm ihren Arm. „Ich habe jetzt schon Gänsehaut."

„Komm her, ich kann das ändern." erklärte Cole und zog sie an sich um sie zu küssen.

Ihr nasses Top fiel auf den Boden und Coles Hemd folgte. Doch als Prues Jeans dran war, stoppte Cole kurz und sah sie an. „Sie ist ganz schön eng." erklärte er amüsiert. „Hast du so viel gegessen?"

„Sie ist nass du Idiot." fuhr Prue ihn liebevoll an.

„Entschuldige, ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet." erklärte Cole mit einem Lächeln und küsste sie erneut. „Ich habe mich nur schon den ganzen Abend gefragt, wie ich es schaffen soll, sie dir auszuziehen."

„Ach, darum hast du lieber auf den Eintopf verzichtet." zog sie ihn auf und zeigte ihm gleichzeitig, wie mühelos sie sich ihrer Hose entledigen konnte.

„Du beeindruckst mich immer wieder auf's Neue." erklärte Cole.

Prue schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du Idiot." meinte sie leisel und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. „Komm endlich."

Sie ließen sich auf sein Bett fallen und dieses Mal gab es kein Zögern mehr, keine Fragen, dieses Mal wollten sie es mit jeder Faser ihrer Körper und ihres Verstandes. Was sollte schon falsch daran sein, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte. Sie hatten ineinander ihren Widerpart gefunden, der ihrer Leidenschaft würdig war. Und keiner von beiden wollte, dass dieser wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand.

Prue kam sich vor wie in einem Traum, wo alles passierte, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte, was sie erstarren ließ. Schlagartig war sie zurück in der Realität.

„Phoebe" flüsterte es in ihr Ohr.

„Was?" energisch schob Prue ihn von sich weg und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben, obwohl sie es mit ihren eigenen Ohren gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." versuchte sich Cole herauszureden.

„Oh das weißt du ganz genau." Kopfschüttelnd stand Prue auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein."

Cole sah ein, dass leugnen zwecklos war, darum meinte er. „Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht, mach doch nicht gleich ein Drama daraus."

„Nur so rausgerutscht?" Prue hielt inne und funkelte ihn an. „Weißt du, ich bin mir wirklich zu schade, als Lückenbüßerin für meine kleine Schwester herzuhalten." erklärte sie wütend.

„So ist das doch gar nicht. Du verstehst das völlig falsch. Es hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten." versuchte er ihr zu erklären.

„Ach nein?" Prue wandte sich zur Tür, dann drehte sich dann noch einmal um. „Du trauerst ihr immer noch hinterher, aber sie war wenigstens so klug, dich in die Wüste zu schicken."

„Warte, du liegst komplett falsch." versuchte er sie aufzuhalten. „Es war nur.." er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was es gewesen war, „...Gewohnheit" meinte er schließlich zögerlich.

„Gewohnheit? Ich fasse es nicht." sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was habe ich hier eigentlich verloren, ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen sollen."

„Worauf denn?" fragte Cole, der langsam wütend wurde, nicht nur auf sich selbst, sondern auch auf sie. „Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass es nichts bedeutet."

„Genau!" erklärte Prue kalt. „Und das hat es auch nicht." Geräuschvoll schloss sie die Tür und verschwand nach oben.

Völlig entnervt ließ sich Cole zurückfallen. Er verstand nicht, wie ihm das hatte passieren können. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nie an Phoebe gedacht, sie war für ihn Vergangenheit. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, an sie zu denken, schon gar nicht, wenn er mit Prue im Bett war. Er war glücklich, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Die ganze Sache war ihm unerklärlich. Seufzend schaute er zur Decke, es war als ob Phoebe ihn immer noch von wo auch immer bestrafen wollte, als ob sie ihre Schwester vor dem ach so bösen Dämon schützen wollte. Blödsinn, jetzt wurde er schon wieder paranoid. Das war viel eher Selbstschutz, denn heute hatte er es doch tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen, dass Prue und er eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Nicht nur als Daniels Eltern, sondern als viel mehr.

Doch wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er sich noch einmal mit einer Halliwell einlassen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, die trieben ihn nur in den Wahnsinn, egal wie unterschiedlich die beiden auch waren. Doch er hatte schon einmal erlebt, wie machtlos er dagegen gewesen war, sich zu verlieben. Aber dass durfte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Genau, darum sollte sie doch nach oben rennen und ihn in Zukunft zufrieden lassen. Er wollte nichts von ihr, das hatte er nie gewollt. Es war das absolut Beste, es zu stoppen, bevor es zu spät war. Er hoffte nur, dass es das nicht schon war, denn plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Niedergeschlagenheit, das ihm nur allzu bekannt war.

Aber das war Quatsch, er sollte glücklich sein! Denn der Einzige, den er lieben wollte, war sein Sohn, beschloss er zufrieden. Da war er auf der sicheren Seite, naja für's erste jedenfalls.

Als Prue nach oben kam, verrammelte sie sich erst einmal im Badezimmer. Obwohl sie nicht annahm, dass Cole es wagen würde, in der nächsten Zeit nach oben zu kommen, wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen. Sie legte ihre nassen Sachen beiseite und schwankte zwischen einer heißen Dusch oder einem Bad. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Dusche. Sie ließ sich das Wasser über den gesamten Körper laufen und versuchte sich über die Geschehnisse klar zu werden. Das alles hatte ja im Desaster enden müssen, was hatte sie denn erwartet? Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich angenommen, dass sie und Cole eine Zukunft hatten. Das war krank, mehr als das! Sie hatte sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt und war in einen Zustand jenseits aller Selbstbeherrschung und Vernunft geraten. Aber jetzt war sie aufgewacht, endgültig. Eigentlich sollte sie ihm dankbar sein, dass er sie gezwungen hatte, der Wahrheit in's Gesicht zu blicken, aber das war sie nicht, sie war unglücklich, todunglücklich. Es hatte dummerweise sehr weh tat, mehr als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch aus welchem Grund, das verstand sie beim besten Willen nicht.

Seufzend drehte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Es war falsch und eigentlich hatte sie das immer gewusst, also sollte sie froh sein, dass sie endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war. Wenn es sie bloß nicht so verletzt hätte, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so verdammt wehtun würde. Aber davon würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Entschlossen verließ sie das Badezimmer und trat in ihr Zimmer. Und sie würde sich von diesem Idioten auf keinen Fall noch einmal den Schlaf rauben lassen.


	22. 22 Kapitel

**22. Kapitel **

Als Prue am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, regnete es immer noch. Sie hörte wie einzelne Tropfen auf ihr Fenstersims klopften und auf die Blätter der Kastanie vor ihrem Zimmer fielen. Müde blickte sie zum Fenster, sie hatte keinerlei Lust aufzustehen, sollte Cole sich doch um Danny kümmern, oder Amy. Sie wollte keinen sehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit werkelte Amy bereits eifrig in der Küche herum. Sie hatte Brötchen gebacken und den Tisch im Esszimmer für ein Sonntagsfrühstück gedeckt. Blumen standen in der Mitte und von Wurst über Käse, Marmelade und Honig stand bereits alles bereit.

Als Cole endlich aus seinem Zimmer kam, ging sie ihm freudestrahlend entgegen. „Guten Morgen, ich habe Frühstück gemacht." erklärte sie.

„Oh, wie schön." meinte Cole, doch seine Begeisterung ließ zu wünschen übrig. „Aber weißt du, ich habe eigentlich keinen großen Hunger." Ein Familienfrühstück war wirklich das letzte, was er sich jetzt wünschte.

Amy blickte ihn enttäuscht an. „Aber ich wollte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr mich hier wohnen lasst, und überhaupt für alles." erklärte sie und blickte die Treppe hoch. „Wart ihr gestern lange weg, Prue ist noch gar nicht aufgestanden und es ist schon nach 10 Uhr."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ging so."

Amy sah erneut hoch. „Meinst du sie hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie wecke?"

Cole seufzte, das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Prue aufstehen würde, wenn er gerade im Badezimmer war. „Lass mich erst mal in's Badezimmer gehen, wenn sie dann immer noch nicht unten ist, dann kannst du sie ja wecken." teilte er Amy mit und verschwand.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück in die Küche. Cole hatte ihr erzählt, dass Prue gerne Pancakes aß, und sie hatte noch genug Zeit, diese zuzubereiten.

Als Cole fertig war, und Prue immer noch nicht aufgestanden war, entschloss sich Amy, vorsichtig an ihrer Tür zu klopfen. Von Cole hatte sie nichts über das gestrige Date erfahren, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas schief gelaufen war.

Als Prue das leise Klopfen hörte, setzte sie sich genervt auf. „Was ist?" fragte sie grimmig.

Langsam ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und Amy schaute hinein. „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht." erklärte sie zögerlich. „Und ich wollte dich fragen, wann du runterkommst."

Prue seufzte, auch dass noch, doch sie wollte Amy nicht enttäuschen, denn sie hatte es sicher nur gut gemeint. Also würde sie es schon irgendwie durchstehen. „Ich komme gleich." teilte sie ihr mit.

„Gut!" meinte Amy zufrieden und schloss wieder die Tür.

Prue lehnte sich seufzend zurück, ein Frühstück mit Amy und Cole, sie konnte sich im Moment wirklich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen. Augen zu und durch, das war in diesem Fall wohl die einzige Devise.

Als Prue endlich fertig war und herunterkam, würdigte sie Cole keines Blickes. Sie setzte sich hin und sah Amy mit einem gequälten Lächeln an. „Du hast dir wirklich viel Arbeit gemacht."

Amy winkte ab. „Das hab ich doch gerne gemacht." meinte sie und hielt Prue den Teller mit den Pancakes hin. „Cole hat gesagt, dass du die gerne isst."

„Ach tatsächlich." meinte Prue ironisch und warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Willst du dich damit etwa wieder bei mir einschleimen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht nötig." ließ er sie kalt wissen.

Amy blickte beide entsetzt an. „Was ist denn los?" fragte sie. „Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung."

„Nichts, alles ist wie es sein soll." erklärte Cole unmissverständlich.

Amy lachte unsicher. „Na ja, vielleicht hätte ich besser etwas Enthemmungspulver auf die Brötchen streuen sollen." meinte sie, um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

Cole blickte auf seinen Teller und wunderte sich, dass es immer noch schlimmer kommen konnte, als man dachte.

Prue sah Amy verständnislos an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Amy schaute verwirrt zu Prue. „Also ich hatte da so ein Pulver, aber ..." sie blickte zu Cole und Prue folgte ihrem Blick.

„Du hattest ein Enthemmungspulver von Amy?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

Cole wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. „Ja, so ist es." erklärte er äußerlich völlig gelassen.

„Und du hast es angewendet?" Prue konnte das alles nicht glauben, aber es war schließlich Cole, erinnerte sie sich.

Dieser beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu rechtfertigen, sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Also zuckte er nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

Prue verschlug es die Sprache, als er noch nicht einmal versuchte, es zu leugnen oder zu erklären. Dann überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. „An dem Abend, als meine Freunde hier waren. Da hast du es benutzt." erinnerte sie sich. „Ich fasse es nicht, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir uns alle so merkwürdig aufgeführt haben."

„Es hat doch keinem geschadet." erklärte er trocken. „Im Gegenteil, es tat euch ganz gut mal eure Hemmungen abzulegen. Dianne hat sich sogar mit ihrer Schwiegermutter ausgesöhnt."

„Oh, Judy und Robert sehen das glaube ich anders. Und ich auch." erklärte sie unmissverständlich.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hättet ihr etwas getan, was ihr nicht schon immer tun wolltet." erinnerte Cole sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Prue blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. „Hast du es jedes Mal benutzt?"

Cole lachte verächtlich. „Wenn du das brauchst, um es vor dir selbst zu rechtfertigen, dann glaube ruhig, dass es so war." teilte er ihr mit gehässigem Unterton mit.

„Mir fällt sonst keine plausible Erklärung für mein Verhalten ein." erklärte sie kalt.

Amy sah beide entsetzt an, sie hatte sich alles so schön vorgestellt, ein idyllisches Frühstück am Sonntag morgen, so ganz anders als bei ihr zu Hause, an das Gefängnis gar nicht zu denken. Sie hatte sich bei den beiden bedanken wollen und jetzt das, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Ihr baut Mauern." teilte sie ihnen plötzlich in traurigem Tonfall mit.

„Was?" Prue blickte sie verwirrt an, was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten.

Amy schaute auf ihren Teller. „Um eure Herzen." sagte sie leise.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst." meinte Prue leise.

„Amy kann dein Herz sehen." klärte Cole sie auf.

Prue blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Und was sieht sie bei dir, ein klaffendes Loch?"

„Nein!" meinte Amy und sah Prue an. „Eine Mauer, und dabei war es doch gerade am heilen."

Cole blickte Amy ärgerlich an. „Ich denke nicht, dass Prue sich sonderlich für den Zustand meines Herzens interessiert." teilte er ihr kalt mit. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sie nichts angeht."

Amy sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte doch nur..."

Cole stand auf. „Ja, ich weiß, du wolltest uns nur einen Gefallen tun. Aber weißt du, gerade heute morgen war das wirklich ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt." teilte er ihr mit und verließ den Raum.

Amy sah ihm enttäuscht hinterher. Dann sah sie Prue an. „Und was wird jetzt mit dem Frühstück?"

Prue blickte auf den übervollen Tisch und nahm schließlich den Teller mit den Pancakes. „Wir essen einfach soviel wie wir können und den Rest lassen wir für morgen." meinte sie und begann zu essen, obwohl sie keinerlei Hunger verspürte. „Das ist wirklich gut." erklärte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Danke!" meinte Amy und begann ebenfalls wieder zu essen.

Als die beiden fertig waren, brachten sie die Reste in die Küche und Prue schlug Amy vor, ihr den Dachboden zu zeigen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass von Cole und Danny keine Spur zu sehen war. Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und betraten den Dachboden. An diesem düsteren Tag schien er noch dunkler zu sein, als sonst. Doch die aufgestaute Hitze war ganz angenehm.

Prue ging zu dem Altar und reichte Amy das Buch der Schatten. „Hier, ich habe gehört, das sollte dir gehören."

Amy nahm es ehrfürchtig entgegen und setzte sich auf einen der staubigen Sessel. „Ja." meinte sie und begann darin zu blättern. „Mrs. Turner wollte, dass ich es bekomme." Sie sah Prue an. „Obwohl ich doch eigentlich noch gar keine Ahnung von Magie habe."

„Ach, das wirst du sicher schnell lernen." erklärte ihr Prue und begann ihr ein wenig von der Hexenkunst zu erzählen. Amy war sehr wissbegierig und hörte aufmerksam zu. Prue bemerkte, dass es ihr Spaß machte, mit Amy darüber zu reden und ganz nebenbei brachte es sie auf andere Gedanken. Sie bemerkten gar nicht wie schnell die Stunden vergingen, als plötzlich Prues Telefon klingelte. Es war Dianne, die sich langweilte und Prue zum Kaffeetrinken einladen wollte. Nach einigem Zögern sagte Prue zu. Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, blickte sie Amy fragend an. „Meine Nachbarin hat mich zum Kaffee eingeladen, willst du mitkommen?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht, dass ist doch diese Psychologin, oder?"

Prue nickte, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. „Ja, ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee." gab sie zu. „Aber könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Danny holen? Ich will ihn mitnehmen, dann kann er mit Sarah spielen."

Amy blickte Prue nachdenklich an und wollte etwas sagen, aber Prue würgte sie ab. „Tu mir einfach den Gefallen, ja?"

Amy nickte. „Na gut, wenn du es für richtig hältst."

Kurze Zeit später ging Prue mit Danny auf dem Arm, durch das nasse Gras auf die Tür zum Garten der McCormacks zu. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, aber es tropfte noch von allen Bäumen und Sträuchern. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das Nachbargrundstück. Prue ging über den Steinweg auf die Veranda ihrer Nachbarin zu und drehte sich kurz um, um zurück zu ihrem Haus zu sehen. Als Amy ihr Danny gebracht hatte, hatte sie von weitem Coles mürrische Worte gehört, doch als sie das Haus durch den Wintergarten verlassen hatte, war er nicht dagewesen. Sie war froh, dass er wenigstens einsah, das es besser war, wenn sie sich aus dem Weg gingen.

Prue klopfte an die Tür und Dianne ließ sie freudestrahlend herein. Im Wohnzimmer wartete bereits eine reichlich gedeckte Kaffeetafel auf sie. Und das passierte ihr an einem Tag, an dem sie wirklich nicht das kleinste bisschen Appetit verspürte.

Sie brachte Danny zu Sarah und setzte sich dann zu Dianne an den Kaffeetisch. Notgedrungen aß sie ein Stück Schokoladentorte und ein Stück Himbeerkuchen, obwohl sie nichts schmeckte, doch als Dianne ihr noch ein Stück anbot, lehnte sie höflich ab. „Es war wirklich lecker, Dianne, aber Amy hat uns heute morgen schon so ein üppiges Frühstück gemacht, dass ich eigentlich immer noch satt bin."

Dianne nickte. „Ach ja Amy." erklärte sie nachdenklich. „Also wohnt sie jetzt bei euch. Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut, natürlich ist das alles schwer für sie gewesen." teilte Prue Dianne mit. „Und sie denkt, Cole ist ihr Retter." fügte sie genervt hinzu.

Dianne lachte. „Und das gefällt dir gar nicht."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich kümmert es mich wenig, ich will nur nicht, dass sie verletzt wird."

„Und du denkst, er könnte das tun?" erkundigte sich Dianne interessiert.

„Er ist darin ein Experte." erklärte Prue kalt.

Dianne blickte sie forschend an. „Was hat er dir getan?" fragte sie leise.

„Mir? Ich meinte damit nicht unbedingt mich, ich meinte so im Allgemeinen." redete Prue sich heraus.

„Hm," meinte Dianne vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, was zwischen euch läuft Prue."

Prue blickte sie wütend an. „Da läuft nichts." erklärte sie reserviert.

Doch Dianne ließ sich dadurch nicht abschrecken. „Clara hat mir davon erzählte." Als sie Prues ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu. „Sei nicht sauer auf sie. Sie hat nur angedeutet, dass dein Bett in letzter Zeit häufig nicht benutzt war."

Prue verschlug es die Sprache. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dir sowas erzählt, mit der werde ich mal ein ernsthaftes Wort reden müssen."

„Ach Prue, nach eurem angeblichen Frühstück war es uns beiden klar. Da hätte sie gar nichts sagen müssen und sie hat sich doch nur für euch gefreut, genau wie ich es tue."

„Da gibt es nichts zu freuen Dianne. Es ist vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat, und das ist gut so." erklärte sie unmissverständlich.

„Aber Prue, du solltest nicht so leicht aufgeben, als ihr gerade erst zusammengefunden habt. Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann kann ich vielleicht ..."

„Wir haben nicht zusammengefunden." erklärte Prue ärgerlich und um Dianne endlich den Mund zu stopfen, fügte sie hinzu. „Es war nur Sex."

„Daraus kann mehr werden." erklärte Dianne sanft. „Es ist vielleicht kein optimaler Anfang, aber ..."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf, Dianne dachte aber auch immer, sie wisse alles besser, dachte sie wütend. „Hör auf Dianne, ich will ihn nicht. Ich brauche wirklich keinen Kerl, der mir im Bett den Namen meiner kleinen Schwester in's Ohr säuselt." machte Prue ihren Standpunkt eindeutig klar.

„Oh Prue," entfuhr es Dianne mitfühlend.

„Wieso habe ich mich nur wie eine Idiotin aufgeführt?" wollte Prue von Dianne wissen, denn sie konnte ihr Verhalten immer noch nicht verstehen. „Das passt gar nicht zu mir."

Dianne sah sie zögerlich an. „Vielleicht hast du dich schon immer von ihm angezogen gefühlt." schlug sie vor.

Prue schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich war immer diejenige, die ihm nicht getraut hat. Eigentlich hasse ich diesen Typen."

„Aber es ist nicht nur Hass, nicht wahr?" fragte Dianne vorsichtig.

Prue wollte ihr schon widersprechen, doch dann zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." gab sie zu. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Dianne recht hat, es war nicht nur Hass, es tat weh. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst enttäuscht und betrogen. Sie lachte leise. „Und dabei wollte Phoebe nichts mehr von ihm wissen, zum ersten Mal hat sie vernünftiger gehandelt als ich."

Dianne sah sie überrascht an. „Deine Schwester hat sich vor ihrem Tod von ihm getrennt?"

Prue nickte. „Ja, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, hat er es verdorben und sie hat ihn zum Teufel geschickt, was sehr klug von ihr war."

„Das habe ich gar nicht gewusst." erklärte Dianne nachdenklich. „Und er wollte keine Trennung, doch es war seine Schuld?"

Prue sah sie verwundert an. „Sicher, warum interessiert dich das?"

Dianne ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Also gibt er sich für den Bruch die Schuld." fasste sie noch einmal zusammen und sah Prue dann lächelnd an. „Aber dann ist es doch eindeutig, Prue. Er hat es nur als Schutz getan. Es kam aus seinem Unterbewußtsein, eine Abwehrreaktion."

„Was?"

„Ja, er zerstört es lieber, bevor es zu spät ist, bevor er zu glücklich ist, und dann wieder alles verdirbt." erklärte Dianne zufrieden. „Er hat Panik davor, dass es wieder etwas in seinem Leben gibt, das zu verlieren ihm schreckliche Angst macht. Darum hat er dich so vor den Kopf gestoßen."

Prue sah sie skeptisch an. „Und was ist mit Danny? Den liebt er schließlich auch, und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er Angst hat, ihn zu verlieren."

„Ja, aber Danny ist noch ein Baby und in seinen Augen berechenbar." Dianne lächelte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir." meinte sie. „Deine Schwester hat ihm weh getan und er will nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden."

„Das hört sich ja so an, als wäre sie die Böse. Aber nicht nur er hat gelitten." teilte Prue Dianne unmissverständlich mit.

„Hm, vielleicht will er dich dann ja auch vor sich selbst schützen." mutmaßte Dianne.

„Also ich denke nicht, dass du Cole in eines deiner Psychoschemen pressen kannst." wiegelte Prue ab, obwohl der Gedanke gar nicht mal so schlecht war.

Dianne schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir Menschen sind alle ganz ähnlich gestrickt." verkündete sie.

Prue lachte. „Ja, wir Menschen vielleicht." erklärte sie und sah Dianne an. „Trotzdem will ich nicht den abgelegten Freund meiner Schwester, das habe ich wirklich nicht nötig. Denn ich war es immer, der die Männer hinterher gerannt sind."

Dianne lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Nur was nutzt das ganze Gerenne, wenn es die Falschen sind." erklärte sie genüsslich. „Wie sagt man so schön, wo die Liebe hinfällt."

„So schlimm ist es zum Glück nicht." versuchte Prue sich selbst und Dianne zu überzeugen. „Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, warum ich den Fehler meiner Schwester wiederholen sollte, ich weiß schließlich, was daraus geworden ist."

Dianne lächelte wissend. „Aber dieses Mal bis du es, und nicht sie."

Am frühen Abend ging Cole im Flur an dem kleinen Tischchen vorbei und erblickte die Karten für die Voodooveranstaltung, die Prue am Tag zuvor dort hingelegt hatte. Er hatte sie ganz vergessen und nahm sie nachdenklich in die Hand. Um keinen Preis wollte er sich die Veranstaltung entgehen lassen, aber ob Prue noch mit ihm zusammen dort hingehen wollte, bezweifelte er doch stark. Er sah auf die Uhrzeit und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, um zu dem Platz zu gelangen. Entschlossen ging er die Treppe hoch, und trat in Prues Zimmer, aber sie war nicht da. Er lauschte aufmerksam und hörte schließlich vom Dachboden Geräusche.

Als er oben angekommen war, fand er nur Amy vor. „Oh, du bist es nur." meinte er und sah sie fragend an. „Wo ist Prue?"

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt, als ich Danny geholt habe, sie ist zu euren Nachbarn zum Kaffee gegangen." erklärte sie überrascht.

„Ach ja," fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Hat sie gesagt, wie lange sie bleiben will?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Hm." meinte Cole nachdenklich und ging wieder zur Tür. Wahrscheinlich ging es Prue wie ihm, und sie hatte die Veranstaltung einfach vergessen, überlegte er. Also warum sollte er sie unnötig daran erinnern. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Amy um. „Hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir zu einem Voodoo-Abend zu gehen?" fragte er entschlossen.

Amy blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Er hob die Tickets hoch. „Ich habe zwei Karten, und mit Prue würde das heute sicher nicht so lustig werden." entschied er. „Also, kommst du mit?"

Amy nickte und stand auf. „Warum nicht, ich hätte nichts dagegen, mal wieder etwas zu unternehmen."

Als Cole und Amy eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Platz ankamen, auf dem die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte, waren dort bereits viele Besucher versammelt. Sie warteten vor einem Eingang, an dem ein Mann in einem weißen Kostüm die Tickets abriss. Cole sah sich kopfschüttelnd um. Es war offensichtlich, dass die meisten Besucher hier Touristen waren, denn er hörte alle möglichen Sprachen, wahrscheinlich war dies nur einer der Programmpunkte auf ihrem Besichtigungsplan. Es war kaum zu erwarten, dass sie hier etwas interessantes zu sehen bekommen würden, davon war Cole überzeugt. Und das Tieropfer würde sicher durch eine vegetarische Opfergabe ersetzt werden, dachte er zynisch, soviel Blut würden die Touristen schwerlich verkraften.

Amy und Cole passierten den Ticketkontrolleur und begaben sich auf ihre Plätze. Durch den langen Regen lag ein feuchter Nebel über dem Platz, der durch die Rauchschwaden, die zahlreiches Räucherwerk verströmte, noch verstärkt wurde. Eine aufgeregte Stimmung lag in der Luft und schon jetzt waren von der Platzmitte Trommelgeräusche zu hören.

Cole blickte Amy entschuldigend an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir etwas spektakuläres zu sehen bekommen werden."

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist mir egal, auch wenn es nur für Touristen ist, ich war noch nie bei solch einer Veranstaltung."

Die Trommelklänge wurden immer intensiver und verbreiteten eine Energie, die auch die Zuschauer mit sich zog. Eine Gruppe von Frauen, die von oben bis unten in Weiß gekleidet waren, begann sich im Takt der Trommeln zu bewegen. Außer dem hellen Mondlicht war der Platz nur von brennenden Fackeln beleuchtet. Nach einer Weile bildeten die an der Zeremonie Beteiligten einen Kreis um die Götter anzurufen. Sie verbeugten sich nach allen Himmelsrichtungen und dann wurde es still, bis die Priesterin den Kreis betrat.

Sie hielt ein Pulver in ihren Händen und ging zur Mitte des Kreises. Eine Prise ließ sie durch ihre Finger rieseln und zeichnete damit ein Zeichen auf den Boden, während die übrigen Teilnehmer in einen Singsang verfielen. Im Hintergrund fing es auf einmal an zu donnern und einige der Zuschauer zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Die anderen waren wie gebannt, während Cole sich die ganze Zeremonie angeödet ansah.

Die Priesterin legt Mais auf das Zeichen und Cole seufzte. „Hab' ich doch gewusst." meinte er an Amy gewandt. „Noch nicht einmal ein Tieropfer."

Ein Zuschauer neben ihm sah ihn ärgerlich an und auch Amy gab keinen Laut von sich. Achselzuckend lehnte Cole sich zurück.

Die Priesterin hatte unterdessen eine Kerze entzündet und neben das Zeichen gestellt. Zum Abschluss goss sie etwas Wasser auf das Zeichen. Erwartungsvoll trat sie zurück und hielt eine Rassel hoch, die mit Schnüren geschmückt und mit Holzperlen verziert war. An einer etwas längeren Schnur war eine Handglocke am Griff der Rassel befestigt. Sie bewegte die Rassel und die Teilnehmer auf der Bühne begannen wieder sich im Trommelrhythmus zu bewegen.

„Sicher wird einer von den Tänzern gleich von einem Geist besessen oder am besten gleich die gute Belva selbst."

erklärte Cole sarkastisch, was den Zuschauern neben ihm gar nicht gefiel. Doch für ihn war die ganze Zeremonie eine einzige Farce, einzig und allein dazu da, um von Touristen Geld zu kassieren. Er war davon überzeugt, dass hier nichts mehr passieren würde, das Ganze war nur eine lächerliche einstudierte Show.

Gelangweilt sah Cole auf die Bühne, als er merkte, dass Amy sich neben ihm versteifte. Sie sprang auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Bühne. „Da ist es." schrie sie und zeigte immer wieder auf die Bühne. „Das Wesen hat Adam getötet."

Cole blickte auf die Bühne und sah in der Nähe der Voodoopriesterin zwei Männer stehen. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sie nicht genau erkennen, aber Amy ließ ihm keine Zeit sie näher zu betrachten. Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Tu doch etwas." bat sie ihn. „Da ist der Mörder, da auf der Bühne."

„Amy," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „setz dich erst mal wieder hin."

„Nein, wieso?" erklärte Amy, doch Cole zog sie wieder auf ihren Platz.

Die übrigen Zuschauer sahen sich wütend über diese erneute Störung um. „So eine Frechheit!" ertönte es neben ihnen. „Eine Unverschämtheit!" ließ eine Frau vernehmen. „Wenn man sich nicht benehmen kann, dann sollte man zu Hause bleiben."

Amy kümmerte sich nicht um die Kommentare und funkelte Cole wütend an. „Dort ist der Mörder, glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

„Doch!" versicherte er ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Lass uns gehen."

Sie quetschten sich durch die Zuschauerreihen und mussten sich weitere wütende Zurufe gefallen lassen. Doch weder Cole noch Amy kümmerte dies.

Als sie endlich vor dem Eingang angekommen waren, sah Amy ihn auffordernd an. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verschwindet er wieder." erklärte sie aufgeregt, doch als Cole sich nicht rührte, fragte sie skeptisch „Also was machen wir jetzt?"

Cole sah sich um. „Wir fahren nach Hause." erklärte er unmissverständlich.

„Was?" Amy funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nie im Leben, wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann mache ich es eben alleine."

Cole hielte sie fest. „Amy, wir können hier im Moment nichts ausrichten." erklärte er ihr mit fester Stimme. „Wir brauchen erst einen Plan."

„Einen Plan? Willst du ihn etwa entkommen lassen?" Amy blickte sich hektisch um. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Was willst du denn tun? Die Polizei rufen? Auf die Bühne stürmen und dich auf ihn stürzen, oder wirre Anschuldigungen gegen ihn vorbringen?" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Das ist zwecklos, das wird nichts bringen."

Amy sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber könntest du nicht...."

„Nein, kann ich nicht." meinte er kalt. „Es wäre Irrsinn. Wir müssen erst mehr wissen."

„Wie sollen wir ihn denn jemals wieder finden?" fragte sie und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Er wird verschwinden und weiter töten."

„Er hat etwas mit dieser Belva zu tun. Darum werden wir ihn finden." Cole fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Ich verspreche dir, dass er seine Strafe bekommen wird."

Amy blickte sich um. Sie konnte doch nicht so feige verschwinden, dachte sie verzweifelt, aber Cole ließ ihr keine Wahl. Er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie zu seinem Wagen.

Als Prue am Abend nach Hause kam, stellte sie zu ihrer Freude fest, dass Cole und Amy ausgegangen waren, sie hatte das ganze Haus für sich. Sie brachte Danny ins Bett und ging dann in die Küche, um sich eins von Amys Brötchen zu machen. Zufrieden ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Sie wollte sich von Diannes Gerede ablenken und zappte durch die Programme, als auf einmal die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und Amy aufgelöst ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Du musst mir helfen, Prue." erklärte sie atemlos und sah sich nach Cole um, der hinter ihr stand. „Er tut ja nichts, er hat ihn einfach entkommen lassen."

Prue sah sie skeptisch an und wandte sich dann an Cole. „Was hast du ihr getan?"

Cole schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln den Kopf und entschied, dass es sich nicht lohnte sich darüber aufzuregen. Darum sagte er ruhig. „Ich war mit Amy bei diesem Voodoo-Abend."

„Ja und da war er, auf der Bühne." fuhr Amy dazwischen.

Aber Prue hörte gar nicht genau zu. „Der Voodoo-Abend, den hatte ich total vergessen."

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht." erklärte Cole schnell. „Und darum bin ich mit Amy hingegangen."

Prue blickte Amy nachdenklich an. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, du siehst doch wie sehr es sie aufgeregt hat."

„Quatsch, das war völlig harmlos, im Grunde war es nur Folklore." erklärte Cole, doch Amy unterbrach ihn erneut. „Adams Mörder war dort und Cole hat nichts getan."

„Was?" Prue sah ihn irritiert an. „Wieso?"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" fragte Cole genervt. „Auf die Bühne stürzen und ... was dann?"

„Er war auf der Bühne?" fragte Prue überrascht.

Cole nickte. „Ja genau in der Nähe von unserer Voodoopriesterin Belva."

„Oh!" meinte Prue und wandte sich dann an Amy. „So ungern ich das zugebe, aber er konnte nichts tun, Amy. Wir werden einen Weg finden, den Dämon zu vernichten, das verspreche ich dir. Aber auf der Bühne eines Touristenspektakels wäre das keine so gute Idee gewesen. Selbst wenn Cole in der Lage gewesen wäre, und das wissen wir auch nicht."

„Aber.." Amy blickte sie unglücklich an. „Hätten wir nicht etwas unternehmen müssen?"

„Nein, er hätte euch töten können." Sie warf Cole einen ironischen Blick zu. „Und das wollen wir doch nicht."

„Nein." meinte Amy schließlich leise. „Es war nur so deprimierend, ihn dort zu sehen und nichts tun zu können."

„Ich weiß, aber wir werden einen Weg finden, ihn zu vernichten, ganz bestimmt." versprach Prue ihr und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm ich bringe dich hoch."

Als Prue wieder herunterkam, fand sie Cole am Küchentisch vor. Sie zog einen Stuhl vor und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Also jetzt erzähl was los war." forderte sie ihn auf.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast nicht viel verpasst. Es war eine Touristenveranstaltung, nicht mehr. Wenn Amy nicht plötzlich ausgesprungen wäre und den Mann neben Belva erkannt hätte."

„Meinst du es war wirklich der Dämon, der Adam getötet hat?" erkundigte sie sich nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nicht viel gesehen, er wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber so wie sie reagiert hat, denke ich schon." erklärte Cole.

Prue nickte. „Hm, ihre Beschreibung von ihm hat mir auch nicht viel weitergeholfen."

„Tja, du hast leider kein Buch der Schatten mehr." erinnerte Cole sie.

„Nein." meinte Prue, aber davon würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. „Aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden." erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Ich wüsste da vielleicht etwas." fing Cole an. „Wir könnten ihrer Schwester einen Besuch abstatten, vielleicht weiß sie irgendwas."

Prue nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast recht und laut dem Anruf bei Morgan, haben die beiden Ärger miteinander. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas über die Machenschaften ihrer Schwester und erzählt es mir."

„Uns!" entschied Cole und blickte Prue an. „Wir wär's, statten wir ihr Morgen doch einen Besuch ab, okay?"

Prue erwiderte seinen Blick. „Na gut," meinte sie schließlich, sollte er doch mitkommen. „Aber ich habe erst am Nachmittag Zeit."

Cole lächelte. „Ich muss morgen früh sowieso erst zu Wingrove, wahrscheinlich habe ich danach wieder mehr Zeit."

Prue blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er dich entlassen wird. Nicht, nachdem du Amy freibekommen hast."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn, sein Vorschuss ist bereits ausgegeben."

Prue lächelte leicht und blickte auf den Tisch. Sie schwieg für eine Weile, doch dann hob sie entschlossen den Kopf und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung für dieses Enthemmungspulver." erklärte sie. „Und weich mir jetzt nicht aus."

Cole seufzte. Er stand auf und holte die kleine Dose aus seinem Zimmer, um sie vor Prue auf den Küchentisch zu legen. „Die habe ich in Amys Zimmer gefunden."

Prue nahm die Dose in die Hand und öffnete sie. „Und?" fragte sie und blickte auf das unscheinbare weiße Pulver.

„Und etwas davon ist an dem Abend auf die Kuchen gekommen." erklärte er schlicht. „Aus Versehen, auch wenn du mir das nicht glauben wirst."

„Wenn es keine Absicht war, warum hast du mir dann nichts gesagt?" fragte Prue skeptisch.

„Weil ich keinen Ärger mit dir haben wollte, davor hat schließlich jeder Angst." erklärte Cole und erwiderte Prues genervten Blick. „Und außerdem hatte Amy mir gesagt, dass das Pulver nicht wirkt."

„Aber das hat es." meinte Prue leise.

Cole nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, erst am nächsten Morgen, als die Dose aus meiner Tasche gefallen ist." versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Und ich habe es nicht noch einmal benutzt, das musst du mir einfach glauben." meinte er eindringlich, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie dachte er hätte versucht sie zu manipulieren.

Prue blickte auf das Pulver in der Dose und stand dann auf, um es in den Abguss zu schütten. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, ob das erste Mal nun ein Zufall gewesen war, oder geplant, war dabei auch schon egal. Er hatte es nur das eine Mal benutzt, und selbst da hatte es nur ihre Hemmungen beiseite geschoben. Sie hatte nichts gegen ihren Willen getan, nur etwas, was sie sich sonst niemals erlaubt hätte. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen." erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und stellte den Wasserhahn an, so dass das weiße Pulver durch den Abfluss verschwand.

Cole lachte auf, sicher er konnte sich vorstellen, was für eine Freude das für ihn gewesen wäre, sie wäre total ausgerastet. Außerdem hatte er sie zu nichts gezwungen, dachte er wütend, schließlich hatte sie später kein Pulver benötigt. Doch als Prue sich umdrehte und er ihren unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, brachte er nur heraus. „Es tut mir leid." und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar.

Prue nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper um ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen. „Gut, dann vergessen wir das." beschloss sie und ging zur Tür.

Cole stand schnell auf und folgte ihr in die Halle. „Du nimmst es mir nicht übel?" fragte er überrascht.

„Was sollte das bringen. Ich kann nicht ändern, was geschehen ist und dich kann ich genausowenig ändern." erklärte sie und bemühte sich gar nicht erst den resignierten Tonfall zu unterdrücken.

Cole blickte sie immer noch verblüfft an. „Würdest du das denn wollen?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hoffnungslos." meinte sie ruhig und blickte ihn kurz an. „Aber eins noch. Verschweig mir nie wieder sowas." erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, bevor sie sich schnell umdrehte und nach oben verschwand.

Cole sah ihr verwundert hinterher. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Angelegenheit so einfach aus der Welt zu bringen sei. Sie hatte ihn wirklich überrascht und es hatte ihn mehr getroffen zu sehen, wie verletzt sie war, als ihm lieb war. Langsam ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ sich nachdenklich auf sein Bett fallen.


	23. 23 Kapitel

**23. Kapitel**

Als Cole am Montag morgen bei seiner Arbeit ankam, teilte ihm seine Sekretärin mit, dass Edward Wingrove nicht im Hause sei. Cole sah sie genervt an. „Aber er wollte mich heute morgen sprechen." beharrte er auf seinen Termin.

Erin Kelley zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und betrachtete derweil eingehend ihre Fingernägel. „Ich kann ja mal Isabell anrufen." teilte sie ihm schließlich gnädig mit und griff seufzend nach dem Telefonhörer.

Kurze Zeit später legte sie den Hörer wieder auf. „Isabell kommt gleich her und bringt ihnen etwas Arbeit, Mr. Wingrove ist erst morgen wieder im Haus." ließ sie Cole wissen.

„Danke für die prompte Hilfe." erklärte Cole sarkastisch und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Kurze Zeit später kam Mr. Wingroves Sekretärin in sein Büro. Isabell Swallow trug ein Designerkostüm und eine Goldkette mit einem Diamantenanhänger. Im Gegesatz zu ihrem letzten Treffen, blickte sie ihn kalt an und es war nichts mehr von ihrer höflichen Freundlichkeit zu erkennen.

„Bitte." war das einzige Wort, das sie herausbrachte. Sie reichte ihm ein paar Akten und Cole hatte die Gelegenheit, ihre zahlreichen Goldreifen und Diamantringe zu bewundern.

„Sie tragen wundervollen Schmuck Miss Swallow." erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. „Mr. Wingrove muss sie gut bezahlen."

„Ich kann nicht klagen." erwiderte sie kurz angebunden, und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, so dass ihre Saphirohrringe mitschwangen. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss für mein Geld schließlich arbeiten."

Cole sah ihr hinterher und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, eine Parfumwolke hatte ihn eingenebelt, und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass dies sicher auch eins der teuersten Parfums war, die es auf dem Markt zu kaufen gab. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass sich Wingroves Sekretärin das teuerste vom teuersten leisten konnte. Er lächelte, oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Am frühen Nachmittag war Cole fertig mit der Arbeit und beschloss nach Hause zu fahren. Von seiner Sekretärin war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Doch Cole nahm nicht an, dass ihn irgendjemand im Haus vermissen würde. Er verließ das Gebäude und stoppte, als er Isabell Swallow in einem brandneuen Sportwagen aus der Parkgarage fahren sah. So lange musste sie für ihr Geld wohl doch nicht arbeiten, dachte er zynisch und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als Cole das Haus betrat, kam ihm sofort eine aufgewühlte Amy entgegen.

„Ich wollte euch einen Gefallen tun und einen Kuchen backen, aber sie läßt mich nicht." wütend starrte sie in Richtung der Küche. „Sie läßt mich nichts machen. Meint, sie wird dafür bezahlt."

„Du hast Streit mit Mrs. Jennings?" fragte Cole verblüfft.

Amy nickte. „Ich will doch nur etwas machen, ihr helfen, um mich zu beschäftigen, um nicht an diesen Dämon zu denken, um überhaupt nicht denken zu müssen. Aber sie hat nur zu meckern."

Cole lächelte leicht, er konnte sie gut verstehen. Nicht zu denken war schon eine komplizierte Sache und etwas Ablenkung würde ihr sicher gut tun. „Wie wär's, wollen wir uns auf dem Platz, wo gestern der Voodoo-Abend stattgefunden hat, mal etwas genauer umsehen?" fragte er und erkannte zu spät, dass dies vielleicht auch keine so gute Idee war, um Amy abzulenken.

Doch Amy nickte bereits begeistert. „Ja, vielleicht finden wir noch etwas."

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie in der Nähe des Platzes an. Am helllichten Tag sah er ganz anders aus, als in der Nacht zuvor. Die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel und die Arbeiter, die dabei waren, die Zuschauertribüne abzubauen, musste der Schweiß förmlich über den Körper laufen, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Amy und Cole gingen an ihnen vorbei um zu dem Ort zu kommen, wo am Abend zuvor die Bühne gewesen war.

Amy sah sich überrascht um. „Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, das es derselbe Ort ist. Gestern war hier eine vollkommen andere Atmosphäre."

Cole nickte und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich auf einem asphaltierten Rund, auf dessen Boden noch die Spuren der Nacht zuvor zu erkennen waren. Das Pulver, mit dem Belva ein Zeichen auf den Boden gestreut hatte, war zusammengefegt worden und befand sich mit den Resten der Fackeln und anderen Gaben am Rand der Fläche. Cole ging darauf zu und kniete sich hin, doch bevor er sich den Haufen näher ansehen konnte, kam einer der Arbeiter mit einer Schaufel und füllte den Müll in einen Beutel.

Cole stand sofort wieder auf und blickte den Mann entschuldigend an. „Ich habe hier gestern Abend meine Uhr verloren, ich dachte sie könnte hier irgendwo sein. Haben Sie sie vielleicht gefunden?" erkundigte er sich, doch der Mann gab keinen Ton von sich. Er band stoisch den Müllsack zu, als hätte er Cole nicht gehört.

„Dürfte ich mal in den Müllbeutel sehen?" fragte Cole, doch erneut reagierte der Mann nicht, sondern nahm die Tüte und verschwand.

„Hey," rief Cole ihm hinterher und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl bei diesem Arbeiter. Gedankenverloren sah er hinter ihm her und war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas mit dem Mann nicht stimmte.

Unterdessen trat Amy neben Cole und seufzte leicht. „Hier finden wir sicher nichts mehr, und ich kann mir schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass ich diesen Dämon wirklich gesehen habe. Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hast du sicher nicht. Irgendwie ist das alles hier merkwürdig." Er blickte zu den Arbeitern hinüber, die stupide wie Maschinen arbeiteten und sah Amy fragend an. „Sag mal, haben diese Arbeiter da alle ein Herz?"

Amy blickte sich um und nickte. „Ja, haben sie, soweit ich das von hier aus sehen kann. Wieso? Dachtest du es wären Dämonen?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas stimmt mit ihnen nicht."Er blickte zu den Arbeitern, die monoton ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und wandte sich dann wieder an Amy. „Und Amy, erzähl nicht jedem etwas über mein Herz."

„Es war doch nur Prue, und ich finde, sie sollte es wissen." erklärte Amy mit fester Stimme.

„Nein, gerade sie nicht." teilte Cole ihr mit und hob die Hand um nicht weiter darüber diskutieren zu müssen. „Schauen wir uns lieber etwas genauer um."

Sie versuchten noch eine Weile etwas auf dem Platz zu entdecken, aber augenscheinlich hatten die Arbeiter bereits alles weggeräumt. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen.

Doch als sie von der asphaltierten Fläche wieder auf den Rasen traten, blieb Cole plötzlich stehen. Er bückte sich und hob einen Stein hoch. „Was haben wir denn hier." erklärte er zufrieden.

„Einen Stein." meinte Amy schlicht und einfach.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist kein einfacher Stein, siehst du nicht wie er glänzt und wie schwarz er ist, das ist ein Donnerstein."

„Und was ist das?" fragte Amy neugierig und betrachtete den schwarzglänzenden Stein nun eingehender.

„Die Donnersteine entstanden, als ein Meteorit auf die Erde fiel. Diese Steine sind heißbegehrt und selten. Sie dienen den Voodoopriestern und ihren Anhängern als eine Art Tor, ein Kommunikationsmittel, um mit ihren Göttern, den Loas, in Kontakt zu treten." erklärte Cole und sah sich den Stein nachdenklich an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Stein weggeworfen worden war, aber dann entdeckte er einige Risse an der Seite, vielleicht hatte er auch für etwas anderes gedient, dachte er düster.

Amy sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Woher weißt du eigentlich soviel über Dämonen? Hast du schon mal welche bekämpft?"

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das auch!" erklärte er ausweichend und steckte sich den Stein in die Tasche. Sie gingen weiter in Richtung Ausgang und kamen an einem der Arbeiter vorbei, der gerade etwas in einem Buch notierte. Entschlossen blieb Cole stehen und sprach ihn an. „Wissen Sie, wann hier der nächste Voodoo-Abend stattfindet?" fragte er den Mann.

Der Mann ignorierte Cole völlig. Er schrieb weiter in sein Buch und schaute nicht auf.

„Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen!" meinte Cole eine Spur lauter und stieß ihn an.

Der Mann ließ das Buch verschreckt fallen und blickte Cole mit glasigem Blick an. „Sie dürfen sich hier nicht aufhalten, machen Sie, dass Sie fortkommen."

„Dies ist ein öffentlicher Park." erklärte Cole ihm, doch den Mann schien das nicht zu interessieren.

„Sie dürfen sich hier nicht aufhalten. Gehen Sie." erklärte er mechanisch. „Wir sind mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt. Es könnte Ihnen etwas passieren."

„Das glaube ich kaum." erklärte Cole ironisch, und wunderte sich, dass der Arbeiter nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie schon seit einer Stunden hier herumliefen. Cole schüttelte den Kopf, doch er sagte kein weiteres Wort, denn er nahm nicht an, dass er noch etwas aus dem Arbeiter herauszubekommen würde.

Derweil versuchte Amy Coles Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und zupfte an seinem Arm. „Cole," wisperte sie. „du wolltest doch wissen, ob die Arbeiter ein Herz haben." meinte sie leise.

„Ja." Cole nickte und schaute sie interessiert an.

„Also mit dem Herz von dem dort stimmt irgendetwas nicht." Sie wies auf den Arbeiter. „Es ist zwar da, aber es ist merkwürdig und es hat keine Verbindungen."

„Welche Verbindungen?" fragte Cole überrascht.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich nehme an, es sind die Verbindungen zum Bewußtsein oder zur Seele."

„Aha." meinte Cole und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er blickte den Arbeiter erneut an, doch dieser kümmerte sich schon gar nicht mehr um ihn und arbeitete weiter an seiner Liste. „Na dann noch viel Spaß bei der Arbeit." wünschte Cole ihm ironisch und drehte sich nachdenklich um, um mit Amy den Platz zu verlasssen.

Als Prue am selben Morgen in ihr Büro gekommen war, wartete Judy bereits freudestrahlend auf sie.

„Ich habe die Bilder von Mrs. Maryson gesehen, die sind echt klasse." erklärte sie.

Prue grinste. „Findest du? War auch schwer genug, sie wollte unbedingt vor diesem total überfrachteten Kamin fotografiert werden."

„Fiel gar nicht weiter auf." erklärte Judy lächelnd und legte die Zeitung wieder weg. „Robert und ich wollen euch übrigens am Wochenende zum Barbecue einladen." Sie lächelte. „Wir müssen uns doch endlich für den Abend bei euch bedanken."

Prue sah sie skeptisch an. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig Judy." erklärte sie ausweichend, denn wenn Judy wüsste, dass sie Cole ihren Nackt-Trip im Park zu verdanken hatte, dann würde sie das sicher anders sehen.

„Sicher ist es das, und es wird bestimmt lustig." meinte Judy derweil und es war offensichtlich, dass sie keine Absage akzeptieren würde. „Also, habt ihr Zeit?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht Judy, ich komme wirklich gerne, aber ..." sie zögerte.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Judy überrascht.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin nur wieder zur Vernunft gekommen." erklärte sie lässig und fügte schließlich seufzend hinzu. „Aber was soll's, es ist schließlich nur ein Abend bei euch, so lange werde ich ihn schon ertragen."

„Schön, ihr könnt auch Danny mitbringen." erklärte Judy zufrieden. „Langsam gewöhne ich mich an ihn."

Prue grinste und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, Amy ist schließlich da, und sie passt gerne auf ihn auf."

Judy sah sie überrascht an. „Amy Carey? Ich habe gehört, dass sie entlassen wurde, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie jetzt bei euch wohnt."

„Doch, sie wollte nicht gleich nach Hause und das Haus ist ja groß." teilte Prue ihr mit.

„Oh," entfuhr es Judy. „und darum habt ihr Probleme?"

„Nein, Quatsch, wie kommst du darauf." Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nett und will nur alles richtig machen." Sie sah Judy an, die sie aufmerksam betrachtete. „Amy hat wirklich viel durchgemacht und ich freue mich, wenn ich ihr helfen kann." erklärte sie sachlich, doch als sie Judys skeptischen Blick sah, gab sie schließlich zu. „Na gut, es nervt mich schon ein bisschen, dass sie Cole als ihren glorreichen Retter ansieht."

Judy grinste. „Also das gefällt dir überhaupt nicht."

„Du verstehst das falsch, meinetwegen kann sie ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit verehren, aber ich befürchte, dass er sie früher oder später enttäuschen wird." meinte Prue nachdenklich.

Judy nickte wissend. „Ich versteh' schon, also was hat er gemacht?"

Prue beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, das Gespräch hatte sie schon am Tag zuvor und sie war nicht wild auf eine Wiederholung. „Nichts, okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber du könntest mir bei etwas anderem helfen." teilte sie Judy mit und holte schnell die Telefonnummer hervor, die sie vor ein paar Tagen von David Morgans Telefon abgelesen hatte. „Gibt es nicht irgendein Programm, mit dem man die Adresse anhand einer Telefonnummer bekommen kann?"

Judy nickte und kam zu Prues Computer herüber. Sie switchte durch die Programme und fand schließlich das passende. „Hier, da ist es." erklärte sie zufrieden.

„Danke Judy!" meinte Prue und blickte interessiert auf den Bildschirm.

„Du wirst mir wohl nicht erzählen, was du damit willst, oder?" erkundigte sich Judy, während sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz begab.

„Später vielleicht" versprach Prue und gab die unbekannte Telefonnummer ein, doch nichts geschah. Sie blickte rüber zu Judy. „Funktioniert das mit jeder Nummer?" fragte sie sie.

Judy nickte und kam wieder zu Prue. „Lass mich mal." erklärte sie entschlossen und gab die Nummer ein, die auf dem Zettel stand. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht." meinte sie und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Sie suchte nach dem passenden Programm. „Vielleicht hakt es bei dir nur. Versuchen wir es doch erst mal mit meiner Nummer." Entschied sie und gab ihre Telefonnummer ein. Sofort erhielt sie ihren Namen und Adresse. „Na bitte." meinte sie und forderte Prue auf. „Und jetzt deine Nummer."

Prue lächelte, Judy war eine Null, wenn es darum ging sich Telefonnummer zu merken. Ohne nachzudenken nannte sie ihr die Nummer.

Judy tippte sie ein und grinste. „Es funktioniert, auch wenn du mir deine alte Nummer gegeben hast." erklärte sie und beugte sich über den Tisch, um den Zettel mit der Nummer von Prues Schreibtisch zu nehmen.

Prue blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Hm?" Judy blickte kurz hoch. „Du hast mir deine Nummer aus San Francisco gegeben." erklärte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. „Es ist der Anschluss von einer Frau, ich schreib' dir mal die Adresse auf."

Doch Prue hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern sah Judy verwundert an. Es stimmte, sie hatte ihr ihre Nummer aus San Francisco gegeben, aber wieso hatte Judy ihren Namen erhalten, oder hatte sie das gar nicht?

„Bitte!" Judy reichte ihr den Zettel mit der Adresse.

Prue nahm ihn entgegen, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Du meinst, du hast vorhin meinen Namen bekommen?"

„Was? Ach du meinst bei der anderen Nummer." Judy nickte. „Ja, Halliwell in der irgendwas mit P.. Street in San Francisco."

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein." entfuhr es Prue.

„Warum nicht? Wahrscheinlich ist die Nummer noch nicht anders vergeben worden." schlug Judy vor. „Oder das Programm ist veraltet, bei dir funktionierte es ja noch nicht mal."

Prue nickte langsam. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." meinte sie nachdenklich, warum schockierte es sie so, dass die Nummer auch hier den Halliwells gehört hatte, schließlich sollte sie auch hier aus San Francisco kommen, also kein Grund zur Aufregung. Trotzdem gab sie noch einmal ihre alte Telefonnummer ein. Doch wie schon zuvor passierte bei ihr nichts, wütend drückte sie auf ein paar Tasten, aber ihr Computer tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, sondern stürzte ab, na wundervoll!

Als Judy kurze Zeit später den Raum verließ, griff Prue entschlossen zum Telefonhörer, es gab schließlich noch andere Wege etwas herauszubekommen. Ohne Zögern begann sie zu wählen. Sie wusste nicht, wen sie am anderen Ende erwartete und was sie sagen sollte. Doch nachdem das Telefontuten endlos weiterging und niemand antwortete, brauchte sie sich diese Frage gar nicht erst zu stellen. Noch nicht einmal ein Anrufbeantworter ging ran.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf, es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, was hatte sie sich nur davon versprochen? Alle hatten ihr unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass sie ohne ihre Schwestern würde leben müssen. Und sie hatte das akzeptiert. Und auch wenn es hier Magie gab, dann hieß eine Adresse noch lange nichts. Sie hatte sich nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht.

Obwohl sie den Rest des Vormittags versuchte, nicht an ihre Schwestern zu denken, gelang es ihr nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und brauchte länger als nötig. Am frühen Nachmittag war sie endlich fertig und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Als sie die Tür aufschloss, kam ihr eine entnervte Clara Jennings entgegen.

„Also so geht das nicht." erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Sie wollte Früchte kaufen, um Marmelade zu kochen, als ob man die im Supermarkt nicht viel billiger bekommt. Dann wollte sie einen Kuchen backen, ich fragte mich nur für wen. Und schließlich hat sie sich in meine Essensplanung eingemischt. Also wir müssen wirklich klären, wer für die Küche verantwortlich ist." teilte sie Prue resolut mit.

„Amy wollte sich sicher nur ablenken, Clara. Sie hat schließlich viel durchgemacht." versuchte Prue ihr zu erklärten und sah sich um. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Cole ist mit ihr weggefahren." erklärte Clara erleichtert. „Und ich habe die Zeit genutzt um das Abendessen vorzubereiten." Sie sah sich um. „Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich jetzt gerne gehen. Das war wirklich kein leichter Tag für mich."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du mit allem fertig bist, dann habe ich nichts dagegen." meinte sie.

Clara nickte. „Und Prue, da Amy schon mal hier ist, würde ich mir gerne für den Rest der Woche frei nehmen. Ich habe dir ja schon letzte Woche gesagt, dass meine Tochter in's Krankenhaus muss und ich Zeit für meine Familie brauche."

Prue dachte kurz nach, vielleicht war es am besten so, denn wie es schien, kamen Amy und Clara nicht besonders gut miteinander aus. „Gut, das ist kein Problem." entschied sie und sah Clara Jennings nachdenklich hinterher, als diese zufrieden das Haus verließ. Sie wunderte sich, dass Clara so gar kein Verständnis für Amy gezeigt hatte. Es war doch nett von ihr, wenn sie ihr etwas Arbeit abnehmen wollte, dachte sich Prue. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber was wusste sie schon. Sie beschloss zu Danny zu gehen, als es hinter ihr an der Haustür klingelte. Verwundert drehte Prue sich um und ging zur Tür.

Als Prue die Haustür öffnete, blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Ihrem Gegenüber ging es nicht anders.

„Leo." brachte sie schließlich hervor und umarmte ihren Schwager immer noch ungläubig. „Ich hatte heute gleich so ein komisches Gefühl, das irgendetwas passieren würde." meinte sie und bemerkte gar nicht, wie verwirrt auch Leo war. „Komm rein." meinte sie schließlich und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie setzen sich und Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, dich wiederzusehen." meinte er schließlich.

Prue lächelte, es tat ihr so unglaublich gut, jemanden aus ihrer Familie wiederzusehen. „Mir geht es genauso. Aber jetzt erzähl erstmal. Wie geht es meinen Schwestern, ist alles mit ihnen okay? Und vor allem wie geht es meiner kleinen Nichte."

Leo hob die Hand und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein Prue, ich darf dir nichts von ihnen erzählen." erklärte er strikt.

„Was?" Prue funkelte ihn an. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst mir ja wohl noch sagen können, ob es meinen Schwestern gut geht. Warum bist du sonst hier?"

„Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier Prue. Ich hätte nie im Leben erwartet, dich hier zu treffen." erklärte er, immer noch völlig schockiert von diesem Treffen.

Prue blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich bin hierher geschickte worden, um vorsichtig mit einer jungen Hexe zu sprechen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie ist." meinte er. „Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass du hier wohnst."

Prue nickte. „Also wolltest du nur mit Amy reden." erkannte sie enttäuscht. „Sollst du ihr Wächter des Lichts werden?"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich sollte nur die Lage abchecken. Weißt du, oben herrscht im Moment ein bisschen Chaos. Aber darüber darf ich nicht mit dir reden."

„Und über meine Schwestern auch nicht? Komm schon Leo." forderte sie ihn auf.

„Deinen Schwestern geht es gut. Sie mussten schwere Tage durchmachen, aber jetzt ist es überstanden." erklärte er schließlich. „Und deine Nichte ist ein Neffe."

Prue grinste. „Das freut mich so für euch. Obwohl es mich wundert, warum ich immer nur Neffen bekomme. Wie heißt er?"

„Wyatt." erklärte Leo stolz.

„Hast du ein Bild von ihm?" fragte Prue aufgeregt.

Leo fasste in seine Tasche und stoppte dann. „Nein Prue, das kann ich nicht. Führe dein eigenes Leben hier, du hast es verdient."

„Das geht nicht so einfach." erklärte sie leise. Wie konnte er ihr sagen, sie solle alles vergessen, wenn er hier plötzlich vor ihr saß? „Was ist hier los, Leo. Wieso kannst du hierherkommen und warum ist mir gesagt worden, dass ich in einer magiefreien Welt lebe, das ist doch Blödsinn." meinte sie resolut, als Leo nicht antwortete, fügte sie hinzu. „Wieso ist unsere alte Telefonnummer aus San Francisco auch hier unsere?"

Leo seufzte. „Weil es eure Nummer ist. Du bist in der selben Welt wie deine Schwestern Prue." begann er und hob erneut die Hand, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen. „Nein, trotzdem kannst du sie nicht sehen, es wurde so eingerichtet, dass ihr euch nicht treffen könnt. Selbst wenn du sie anrufen würdest, würdest du sie nie erreichen, der Anruf würde ins Nichts führen."

„Und wenn ich hinfahren würde?" fragte Prue ruhig.

„Dann würde wahrscheinlich der Flug wegen schlechtem Wetter abgesagt werden." erklärte Leo leise. „Und selbst wenn es dir gelingen würde zu dir nach Hause zu kommen. Dann wäre immer eine unsichtbare Mauer da, die dich daran hindern würde, das Haus zu betreten, oder deine Schwestern oder andere Bekannte zu treffen. Selbst wenn sie einmal nach New Orleans kommen würden, dann würdet ihr euch wie durch Zufall nie treffen, eine Minute bevor Bekannte von dir an einem Platz ankommen würden, hättest du ihn gerade verlassen."

„Und wenn ich eine Freundin bitten würde, meine Schwestern zu besuchen?" wollte Prue gefaßt wissen.

„Dann würde sie es auf dem Flug nach San Fancisco schlagartig vergessen." Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt einfach keinen Weg, Prue."

„Sie haben also an alles gedacht." meinte Prue bitter. „Aber warum dann der Blödsinn von der magiefreien Welt?"

„Weil es für dich eine magielose Welt sein sollte. Du hast keine Kräfte mehr und damit auch keine Beziehung zur Welt der Magie. Du solltest frei sein von jeglichen Verpflichtungen, das hattest du dir doch immer gewünscht. Du solltest in der Lage sein, ein normales Leben zu führen, genau wie vor der Zeit, als du erfahren hast, dass du eine Hexe bist."

Ja, aber damals hatte sie nichts von Magie gewusst, dachte sie ärgerlich und fragte „Und wieso New Orleans?"

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber hier haben wir eigentlich nie Probleme mit Dämonen. Trotz oder gerade wegen des Voodookultes ist es eine sichere Stadt für dich."

Prue lächelte ironisch. „Aber das hat nicht so ganz funktioniert, wie es sollte."

„Es ist wirklich ein komischer Zufall, dass du zusammen mit einer Hexe wohnst." gab er zu. „Aber Dämonen hast du schließlich noch nicht zu sehen bekommen."

„Leo, dieses Haus gehörte mal einer Hexe, der Freund von Amy wurde von einem Dämon getötet, weißt du denn gar nichts?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Nein, davon wusste ich nichts. Es scheint einiges drunter und drüber gegangen zu sein." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie hätten es niemals zulassen dürfen, wenn ich etwas davon gewusst hätte, wenn ich etwas zu sagen gehabt hätte, dann.." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Prue wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. „Keine Sorge Leo, es ist okay, ich komme mit ihm klar."

Er blickte sie traurig an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was er deinen Schwestern angetan hat."

In diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf, und sie hörten Schritte, noch bevor Prue antworten konnte.

Sekunden später kam Cole ins Zimmer und stoppte, als er Leo sah. „Oh!" entfuhr es ihm und er blickte Prue skeptisch an. Hatte sie gleich ihren Ex-Wächter des Lichts gerufen, nur weil es kleine Probleme gab? Dachte er sich ärgerlich, doch laut fragte er. „Was will er hier?"

„Er ist nur wegen Amy hier." erklärte Prue schlicht, denn sie konnte diese Tatsache noch immer nicht verschmerzen.

Währenddessen schüttelte Leo ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich davon gehört habe." verkündete er. „Nach allem, was geschehen ist. Wie konnten sie dich nur wieder auf die Menschheit loslassen?"

„Ganz leicht, eine kleine Anfrage und schon war ich wieder hier!" erklärte Cole lässig und lächelte zufrieden.

„Dich wird man wohl nie los." meinte Leo frustriert.

„Warum jammerst du, ihr seid mich doch los." erinnerte Cole ihn.

„Ja und darüber sind wir alle auch unglaublich dankbar, wir sind glücklich, keiner vermisst dich." stellte Leo unmissverständlich klar.

„Hatte ich auch nicht angenommen." teilte Cole ihm gelassen mit. „Denn ich vermisse euch genauso wenig."

Unterdessen war Amy in's Wohnzimmer gekommen und sah die beiden verwundert an. Prue blickte zu ihr und wandte sich an Leo. „Leo, dies ist Amy, die junge Hexe, wegen der du gekommen bist." erklärte sie ruhig.

Leo wandte seinen Blick von Cole ab und sah Amy freundlich an. „Hallo Amy, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

Amy sah ihn verblüfft an. „Worüber?" fragte sie.

„Über den heroischen Kampf gegen das Böse." erklärte Cole, bevor Leo die Gelegenheit hatte zu antworten.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm Cole, lassen wir sie für eine Weile alleine." meinte sie und drehte sich um. „Aber wage es ja nicht, zu verschwinden, bevor wir miteinander geredet haben." teilte sie Leo mit und begab sich zum Ausgang.

Cole sah sie skeptisch an und wollte ihr schon folgen, als Amy ihn aufhielt. „Halt," meinte sie und sah Cole bittend an, „ich will dass ihr hier bleibt." entschied sie entschlossen. „Wer ist das überhaupt?"

„Er ist einer von den Guten und er will dir nur helfen." erklärte Prue schnell, bevor Cole antworten konnte.

„Oh." Amy sah Leo nachdenklich an. „Sind Sie von der Kirche?" fragte sie missmutig. „Also von denen will ich wirklich nichts mehr wissen."

„Nein, es geht um dein Leben als Hexe, und um die Gefahren denen du dadurch ausgesetzt sein könntest." erklärte Leo langsam, da er nicht genau wusste, wieviel Amy schon wusste, dies alles hatte sich ganz anders entwickelt als er gedacht hatte. „Wie es dir geht, ob du Hilfe brauchst, Schutz oder Informationen." begann er vorsichtig.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht." teilte Amy ihm mit. „Prue ist ja hier, sie kann mir helfen. Und Cole ist schließlich auch noch da."

„Cole?" fragte Leo und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du solltest auf keinen Fall auf ihn hören."

Amy blickte ihn wütend an. „Wieso?"

„Weil keine gute Hexe auch nur im entferntesten daran denkt, schwarze Magie anzuwenden." erklärte Leo. „Du würdest böse werden."

„Aber Cole würde nichts böses tun." verteidigte Amy ihn energisch.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich würde er das, er hat es bereits mehrfach." er warf Cole einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Amy, die ihn immer noch ungläubig ansah. „Von ihm kommt nur böses, das ist das einzige, was er kann."

Amy schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum erzählen Sie sowas?"

„Er ist ein Dämon Amy." versuchte Leo schließlich, sie zu überzeugen.

Amy blickte Cole entsetzt an und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf. „So ein Blödsinn. Das ist er nicht." erklärte sie unmissverständlich. „Er hat schließlich ein Herz."

„Ach, ich glaube Leo hat da so seine Zweifel." teilte Cole ihr gelassen mit.

Amy drehte sich zu Leo. „Aber natürlich hat er eins. Ich kann das sehen und es ist ..." sie stoppte noch rechtzeitig, als Coles Blick sie traf und ihr seine Bitte wieder einfiel. Sie hatte auch keine Lust, diesem Mann irgendetwas zu erzählen. „Wissen Sie was, ich will mit Ihnen nichts zu tun haben. Ich brauche Ihre Unterstützung nicht." erklärte sie wütend. „Wo waren Sie denn, als ich wirklich Hilfe brauchte?" fragte sie und wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern verließ den Raum, bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte.

Leo schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah Cole ärgerlich an. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fragte er resigniert. „Hast du das arme Mädchen etwa verführt? Das scheinst du ja wunderbar zu können."

„Nein Leo, ich habe ihr das Leben gerettet." erklärte Cole mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Und es gibt Menschen, die sind einem dankbar dafür und vergessen es nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder."

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass du unser Leben ständig bedroht hast." teilte Leo ihm ruhig mit.

„Ja, so ist euer Weltbild." meinte Cole. „Aber warum sollte ich mich darüber aufregen, ich habe ja nichts mehr mit euch zu tun. Und wage es ja nicht, dich hier irgendwie einzumischen. Es ist nicht deine Welt." teilte er ihm unmissverständlich mit, nahm seinen Sohn und verließ den Raum.

Leo sah ihm seufzend hinterher. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie einer der Verantwortlichen uns alle diesem Risiko aussetzen konnte. Wenn er davon erfährt, dass Phoebe in dieser Welt lebt, dann wird es die Hölle für uns alle werden."

Prue blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Ich dachte es gibt keinen Weg, sie zu treffen."

„Nein, den gibt es auch für ihn nicht." stellte Leo klar. „Aber das wird Cole nicht interessieren, bei seiner Besessenheit für Phoebe, da kann man nie wissen, welche dunklen Machenschaften er in Bewegung setzen würde, egal wie hoffnungslos es ist."

„Keine Sorge, er ist über sie hinweg, das weiß ich ganz sicher." erklärte Prue launisch. „Er liebt Danny wirklich und das wird er nicht gefährden."

Leo seufzte erneut. „Du weißt nicht, was er deinen Schwestern alles angetan hat, Prue. Er hat uns belogen und betrogen. Er war die Quelle des Bösen und schließlich sogar ein übermächtiger unsterblicher Dämon. Du kannst dir denken, in was für einer Gefahr wir alle geschwebt haben."

„Ja, aber es war doch nur Cole." erklärte Prue, doch als sie Leos ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass er nicht gefährlich für euch war. Aber ein anderer Dämon in seiner Position hätte euch spielend vernichten können."

Leo sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade du ihn verteidigen würdest."

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht." erklärte Prue vehement, und wunderte sie, wie sie in diese Situation hatte geraten können. „Aber ich war bei dem ganzen Chaos nicht dabei, und darum bin ich vielleicht etwas objektiver."

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist gefährlich Prue, und das wird er auch immer bleiben. Und darum hätten sie es nie zulassen dürfen. Er verdient es nicht."

„Lassen wir das. Ich will nicht mit dir darüber streiten, Leo. Aber wahrscheinlich haben sie es anders gesehen, das musst du einfach akzeptieren, ich tue es ja auch." Sie lächelte leicht, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber eigentlich tut es mir ganz gut, mal mit jemand zu reden, der wirklich über Cole Bescheid weiß. Ich bin es so leid, mir ständig anhören zu müssen, war für ein schönes Paar wir doch wären."

Leo blickte sie entsetzt an. „Aber Prue du ..."

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht." erklärte sie strikt und konnte zum ersten Mal Phoebe wirklich verstehen, nicht auszudenken, wenn Leo etwas von ihrer glücklicherweise bereits beendeten Liaison erfahren würde, über ihre Gefühle für Cole dachte sie dabei lieber nicht näher nach. „Was denkst du von mir?" fragte sie stattdessen empört.

„Entschuldige." Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war ein wirklich blöder Gedanke, ich weiß doch, dass du nicht so naiv bist. Er kann dich mit seinem vermeindlichen Charme nicht so einfach reinlegen, dafür bist du zu klug und zu vorsichtig."

„Ja, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich komme mit ihm klar." verkündete Prue erneut und blickte Leo an. „Mit ihm komme ich leichter klar, als mit dem Gedanken, dass meine Schwestern in San Francisco leben, und ich sie nicht sehen kann."

„Du hast es akzeptiert Prue." erinnerte Leo sie.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl." klärte sie Leo wütend auf und blickte in Richtung Tür, wo Cole mit Danny verschwunden war. „Aber was ist mit Danny? Er ist Phoebes Sohn, wie können sie verantworten, dass sie sich nie treffen."

„Es ist besser so für sie." erklärte Leo. „Phoebe hat viel durchmachen müssen, wegen Cole, doch sie hat es überstanden. Jetzt ist sie glücklich, sie hat einen neuen Freund und führt ihr eigenes Leben. Im Moment wäre es wirklich nicht gut für sie."

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Also wirst du ihnen nichts von mir erzählen." erkannte sie traurig. „Aber werde ich dich wenigstens irgendwann wiedersehen?"

Leo blickte sie an. „Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann werde ich immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir. Ganz egal wie die Abmachungen sind, in Bezug auf Cole hätte ich ihnen nie zugestimmt. Darum gelten die Regeln in diesem Fall für mich nicht."

„Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, auch wenn ich nicht in Gefahr gerate." erklärte Prue lächelnd. „Und ich werde mich auch um Amy kümmern, vielleicht kommst du dann mal wieder wegen ihr."

„Wir werden sehen." Leo umarmte sie ein letztes Mal und Prue sah zu, wie er in blauen Punkten verschwand. Sie widerstand der Versuchung einfach seine Hand zu nehmen und sich mitorben zu lassen.


	24. 24 Kapitel

**24. Kapitel**

Prue setzte sich auf's Sofa und sah trübselig vor sich hin. Leos Besuch hatte sie wieder daran erinnert, was sie alles verloren hatte. Und dass er von nichts, was bei ihr hier passierte, eine Ahnung hatte, war schon beängstigend.

Plötzlich sah sie neben sich auf dem Tisch etwas liegen. Sie nahm es auf und erkannte das Foto eines Babys, ihres Neffen. Dankbar nahm sie es in die Hand und sah es sich mit einem glücklichen Lächlen an. „Ich freu' mich so für euch." meinte sie leise. „Könnte ich doch bloß bei euch sein." Langsam strich sie mit mit ihren Fingern über das Foto und für einen Augenblick verlor sie sich in einem Tagtraum von ihrem früheren Zuhause.

Deprimiert blickte sie auf, als Cole in's Zimmer trat und sich nachdenklich umsah. „Ist er weg?" Prue nickte und Cole brachte Danny zurück auf seinen Platz. „Kommt er wieder?"

„Wenn ich in Gefahr bin schon." erklärte Prue mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Schon klar." Cole setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Und die Gefahr geht natürlich von mir aus."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du scheinst dich ziemlich unbeliebt bei ihnen gemacht zu haben." teilte sie ihm mit.

„Was hat er denn erzählt?" fragte Cole vorsichtig.

Prue blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Nichts spezielles, nur das übliche."

Bevor sie weiter über die Sache reden konnten, hörten sie Amy in der Halle entsetzt aufschreien. Blitzschnell waren Cole und Prue auf den Beinen und stürzten in die Halle. Sie sahen eine völlig aufgelöste Amy, die auf einen Gegenstand auf dem Boden starrte, aus dem ein heller Nebel kam.

Cole und Prue sahen sich fragend an, als aus dem Nebel auf einmal ein Dämon hervorkam, der Amy wütend anfunkelte. „Das wirst du mir büßen, du Miststück, ich lasse mich nicht ungestraft einsperren."

Amy sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während Prue ihr zuschrie, sie solle sich zur Seite werfen. Ohne lange zu überlegen tat Amy ihr den Gefallen und der Energiestoß des Dämons landete in der Standuhr.

„Das schon wieder." meinte Prue genervt und hob ihren Arm, um den Dämon gleich hinterherzuschicken, die Uhr war schließlich schon hinüber.

Cole blickte unzufrieden auf seine Hand, wo sich ein ziemlich kleiner Energieball bildete. Dennoch warf er ihn hinterher und der Dämon verbrannte, bevor er sich wieder erheben konnte. „Ich kann es also doch noch." meinte er triumphierend, obwohl er wusste, dass der Dämon augenscheinlich sehr geschwächt gewesen war.

„Was war das?" fragte Prue und blickte Cole fragend an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" entgegnete Cole und ging zu Amy hinüber um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Er kam plötzlich aus diesem Stein." erklärte Amy ihm und deutete in Richtung des Donnersteins, der mitten in der Halle lag.

Prue ging darauf zu und hob ihn auf. „Woher kommt der denn?"

„Wir haben ihn in der Nähe der Bühne gefunden." teilte Cole ihr mit und führte Amy ins Wohnzimmer. „Es ist ein Donnerstein, Voodooanhänger benutzen ihn zur Kommunikation mit ihren Loas."

„Ja das weiß ich, aber was hat das mit dem plötzlichen Auftauchen dieses Dämons zu tun." wollte Prue wissen.

„Ich wollte ihn mir nur noch einmal ansehen, doch dann ist mir der Stein aus der Hand gefallen." erzählte Amy. „Sofort kam so ein Nebel aus den Ritzen des Steins und ich dachte er fängt an zu brennen, aber plötzlich stand dieses Wesen in der Halle."

Prue sah Cole skeptisch an. „Also was weißt du?"

Cole seufzte. „Ich habe davon gehört, dass Dämonen mit einem Zauberspruch in solchen Steinen festgehalten werden können. Und derjenige, der ihn dort gefangen hält, kann ihn auch wieder daraus hervorholen."

„Hm, wie praktisch." meinte Prue und schaute sich den Stein begeistert an.

„Tja, das geht leider nur mit schwarzer Magie, also gibt dir keine Mühe." klärte Cole sie auf.

„Schade, und warum hast du es, ohne eine Sekunde an die Gefahr zu denken, für nötig befunden, das Teil hierher zu bringen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich dachte er ist kaputt. Sonst hätte sich der Besitzer sicher nicht davon getrennt. Siehst du die Risse dort?" fragte er Prue und zeigte auf den Donnerstein. „Mir war klar, dass er unbrauchbar geworden ist. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch ein Dämon darin gefangen war und durch die Risse die Chance erhalten hat, sich selbst zu befreien."

„Reichlich unvorsichtig." meinte Prue wütend.

„Wir haben ihn doch besiegt." teilte Cole ihr lässig mit. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass sie den Dämon nur so leicht hatten besiegen können, weil dieser durch seine Befreiungsversuche geschwächt gewesen war.

„Wahrscheinlich hat der Besitzer ihn weggeworfen, weil er Angst vor der Rache dieses Dämons hatte." überlegte Amy unterdessen. „Schließlich wollte er sich an mir rächen, weil er meinte, dass ich ihn dort eingesperrt habe."

Prue blickte Cole an. „Bekommt der Dämon etwa nicht mit, wer ihn eingeschlossen hat?" wollte sie wissen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe mich noch nie einfangen lassen." teilte er ihr mit. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass einige Besitzer die Dämonen wieder freilassen, damit sie ihnen einen Dienst erweisen. Die Dämonen sind ihnen durch einen Zauber verpflichtet, diese Aufgaben auch zu erfüllen, egal worum es sich dabei handelt. Sie haben keine Wahl, sie müssen es tun."

„Erinnert mich irgendwie an Aladin mit der Wunderlampe." meinte Prue und stöhnte. „Wahrscheinlich gehörte er Belva und wir müssen heute doch noch los, um ihre Schwester zu befragen."

Amy blickte sie fragend an. „Denkst du Belva hat einen Dämon gefangen und ihn dann freigelassen, damit er Adam tötet?"

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber ausschließen kann ich das nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es herausfinden werde, Amy." erklärte Prue und blickte den Stein an. „Was machen wir jetzt damit?" fragte sie.

Cole nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand. „Keine Sorge, der ist leer." teilte er den beiden mit und grinste. „Ein Stein, ein Dämon, sonst wird es da drinnen zu eng, nehme ich an."

„Na hoffentlich." meinte Prue und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Nach dem Abendessen machten sich Cole und Prue auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum. Prue hatte beschlossen, dass sie auf dem Parkplatz parken sollten, da es besser war, den Weg durch die engen Gassen zu Fuß zu gehen. Außerdem wollte sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn sie mit ihrem Wagen durch dieses ärmliche Viertel fuhren. Sie gingen um das Einkaufszentrum herum und befanden sich schließlich auf der Rückseite.

Prue sah sich um und entdeckte den Weg, den sie schon einmal genommen hatte, um Vivian zu verfolgen. Es war bereits genauso dunkel wie an dem Abend und das schummerige Licht der wenigen Straßenlampen, die noch funktionierten, schien auf die unebene Straße, aber wenigstens hatte sie dieses Mal geeignetere Schuhe angezogen, dachte Prue zufrieden.

Cole folgte ihr schweigend und hoffte, dass Prue den richtigen Weg finden würde, die engen Gassen mit den meist heruntergekommenen Häusern und Grundstücken sahen überall gleich aus. Auf dem Weg kamen ihnen nur ein paar Gestalten entgegen, die sie aber nicht weiter beachteten.

„Ist es noch weit?" brach er schließlich das Schweigen. „Mir kommt es so vor als würden wir ständig im Kreis laufen."

„Das kommt nur daher, dass alles hier gleich aussieht." teilte Prue ihm wütend mit, und hoffte, dass sie wirklich den richtig Weg gewählt hatte, an der letzten Biegung war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, aber das würde sie ihm sicher nicht erzählen.

„Wie hast du es denn das letzte Mal gefunden?" wollte Cole wissen.

„Ich bin deiner Freundin Vivian hinterhergegangen, hatte ich dir das nicht erzählt?" fragte sie ironisch.

„Vivian?" Cole lachte auf. „Wirklich? Vivian wollte zu einer Voodoopriesterin, sie hat mir erzählt, sie glaubt nicht daran. Es würde mich ja interessieren, was sie von ihr wollte."

„Vielleicht eine Liebesdroge, damit alle Männer ihr verfallen." überlegte Prue laut.

Cole lächelte. „Also bei mir hat es jedenfalls nicht gewirkt." meinte er leise.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Was stellst du dich überhaupt so an, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass es ein Stück zu Fuß ist, und ich dachte du magst lange Spaziergänge."

„Hä?" Cole sah sie fragend an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das hat Phoebe mal erwähnt."

„Oh," meinte er überrascht und sah sich um. „Stimmt schon, aber das hier würde ich nicht unbedingt als Spaziergang betrachten."

Ein Hund bellte auf einem der Grundstücke und aus einem der Häuser war Geschrei und das Herunterfallen von Tellern zu hören.

„Wir sind ja auch nicht zum Spaß hier." erklärte Prue und ging weiter.

Cole sah sie von der Seite an. „Komisch, dass du dir das gemerkt hast." erklärte er nachdenklich.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bild' dir bloß nichts darauf ein." teilte sie ihm mit und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie auf der linken Seite auf einmal an der verfallenen Lagerhalle mit den Autowracks vorbeikamen. „Es ist nicht mehr weit." erklärte sie zufrieden.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Haus von Madame Zadie. Es sah genauso aus, wie Prue es in Erinnerung hatte. Nachdenklich blickten sie auf den Eingang. „Ich denke du solltest zuerst allein hineingehen." erklärte sie schließlich. „Sie kennt dich nicht und wenn du nichts herausbekommst, kann ich es immer noch selbst versuchen."

Cole sah sie skeptisch an und nickte dann. „Sicher kein Problem." Er ging auf das Haus zu und klopfte an die Tür.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete eine imposante Frau die Tür und blickte ihn müde an. „So spät empfange ich keine Leute mehr." teilte sie ihm strikt mit.

„Mich schon. Denn es ist wirklich sehr wichtig." erklärte Cole bemüht freundlich und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, so dass sie die Tür nicht schließen konnte.

Prue beobachtete das Ganze versteckt hinter einem Busch. Sie seuftze und bereute schon, dass sie nicht selbst gegangen war.

Madame Zadie lächelte Cole amüsiert an. „Ich lasse mich zu nichts zwingen, auch nicht von Ihnen." teilte sie ihm mit und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Aber Sie haben Glück, im Moment habe ich Zeit und es interessiert mich, was gerade Sie von mir wollen." Sie trat zur Seite und ließ Cole eintreten.

Prue sah zu, wie Cole im Haus verschwand und die Tür sich wieder schloss. Sie entschloss sich dagegen, in den Garten zu gehen, um die zwei zu beobachten, denn sie wollte nicht ein zweites Mal von der Voodoopriesterin beim Lauschen entdeckt werden.

Cole betrat den dunklen Flur und folgte der Frau in einen überfüllten Wohnraum. Interessiert sah er sich um und betrachtete die Masken und Heiligenbildchen an den Wänden und auf dem Altar.

Madame Zadie unterbrach ihn in seiner Betrachtung. „Sie kennen sich mit all diesen Dingen gut aus, nicht wahr?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mehr oder weniger." meinte er und sah sie lächelnd an. „Vor allem mit der schwarzen Magie kenne ich mich aus."

„Nun, das ist nicht mein Metier." teilte Zadie ihm mit und setzte sich hin. „Also warum habe ich die Ehre, Besuch von einem ehemaligen Dämon zu erhalten."

Cole ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Wie ich schon sagte, interessiere ich mich dafür, wer unter den Voodoopriestern schwarze Magie anwendet."

„Ich jedenfalls nicht." teilte Zadie ihm ruhig mit. „Aber darum sind Sie auch gar nicht hier, nicht wahr. Ihr Problem ist, dass Sie Angst haben, es nicht zu verdienen, glücklich zu sein."

Cole lächelte unverbindlich. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich interessiere mich für eine Voodoopriesterin namens Madame Belva und ich habe gehört, dass Sie sie kennen." Er blickte sie aufmerksam an, um jede ihrer Gefühlsregungen beobachten zu können.

Doch Zadie tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Sie fragen sich, wie lange Sie brauchen, um es erneut zu vermasseln. Ist es nicht so?"erkundigte sich Zadie. „Sie denken, dass Sie denen, die Sie lieben, immer nur weh tun werden, weil Sie Böses getan haben und das nun Ihre Strafe ist."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden, ich bin wegen Belva hier. Sie benutzt schwarze Magie, um Dämonen zu fangen und ich befürchte sie tut noch viel schlimmeres."

Zadie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Es stimmt nicht, dass Sie alles verderben, was gut ist. Sie hatten nur noch nie eine richtige Chance. Sie haben Angst, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, das Glück festzuhalten, dass Sie es nicht verdienen und darum zwangsläufig versagen. Aber so ist das nicht, vertrauen Sie sich selbst ein bisschen mehr, dann wir alles gut."

Cole konnte nicht umhin ihr darauf zu antworten. „Keine Sorge, ich vertraue mir selbst."

„Aber vertrauen Sie auch der Liebe?" erkundigte sich Zadie.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht mehr." teilte Cole ihr spöttisch mit. „Schlechte Erfahrungen. Und wie ich Ihnen bereits mehrfach sagte, bin ich wegen Belva hier."

„Sie müssen sich selbst verzeihen, und dürfen nicht zu viel von sich erwarten." teilte Zadie ihm lächelnd mit. „Sie befürchten, dass Sie diejenigen, die Sie lieben, immer nur verletzten würden, darum wollen Sie vorsichtig sein und sich nicht Ihren Gefühlen hingeben, aber das ist eine Sackgasse."

„Sie wiederholen sich." Cole sah sie entnervt an, er wusste nur zu gut, wie gefährlich es sein konnte, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war, darum musste er vorsichtig sein und er war es die ganze Zeit. Diese Voodootante würde ihn ganz sicher nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

„Ich kann Ihnen einen Gefallen tun und für Sie in die Zukunft sehen. Wenn Sie das beruhigt." bot Zadie ihm an.

„Nein, Sie sollen nicht für mich in die Zukunft sehen." erklärte er ihr ärgerlich. „Sehen Sie lieber in die Zukunft von Ihrer Schwester, denn die könnte böse aussehen."

Sekunden später kam Cole aus dem Haus gestürmt. „Komm, lass uns gehen, sie wird uns nie etwas sagen." erklärte er ärgerlich und nahm Prues Arm, um sie von dem Haus wegzuführen.

Ärgerlich machte Prue sich von ihm los und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Das werden wir ja sehen. Ich wusste doch gleich, dass ich lieber selbst hätte gehen sollen." meinte sie und schaute auf das Haus zurück. „Aber dafür ist es hoffentlich noch nicht zu spät. Ich werde schon etwas aus ihr herausbekommen." teilte sie ihm zuversichtlich mit und ging zielstrebig auf die Haustür zu.

„Na dann viel Spaß." rief ihr Cole hinterher und verschwand hinter dem Busch, als Prue an der Tür klopfte. Er hatte wirklich die Nase voll von Zadies Ansichten und Botschaften.

Madame Zadie öffnete die Tür sofort und lächelte Prue freundlich an. „Ich hatte schon so etwas erwartet." meinte sie leise und ließ Prue eintreten. Sie führte Prue einen Flur mit zerschlissenem Teppich entlang in das Zimmer, das zum Garten hinausging. Zadie schloss die Tür und bot ihr denselben Platz an, wie an dem Abend Wochen zuvor.

„Danke!" meinte Prue und setzte sich hin. Dann blickte sie die Frau aufmerksam an, und beschloss, sofort auf den Punkt ihres Besuches zu kommen. „Ich will mit Ihnen über Belva und ihre Machenschaften reden."

Zadie lächelte wissend. „Nein, dass ist nicht der wahre Grund Ihres Hierseins." erklärte sie ruhig. „Sie wissen nicht, wie Sie mit Ihren Gefühlen für den Mann umgehen sollen, der mich gerade besucht hat."

Prue sah sie genervt an und ahnte Schlimmes. „Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?"

„Keine Sorge, er hat nicht von Ihnen gesprochen." teilte Zadie ihr mit. „Das musste er gar nicht, ich sehe es in Ihren Augen. Sie haben Angst vor Ihren Gefühlen für ihn."

Prue lächelte unverbindlich. „Nein, habe ich nicht." stellte sie unmissverständlich klar. „Und darum bin ich auch gar nicht hier. Es geht um ..."

Doch Zadie ließ sie nicht aussprechen. „Sie müssen sich nicht vor der Liebe fürchten." teilte sie Prue lächelnd mit. „Er ist kein Dämon mehr, darüber müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Es ist nichts Böses mehr in ihm, auch wenn er selbst davon nicht ganz so überzeugt ist, wie ich."

Prue beschloss, sich nicht von Zadies Gerede einwickeln zu lassen. Vielleicht war ihr dies ja bei Cole gelungen, aber bei ihr würde sie damit keinen Erfolg haben. „Aber in Ihrer Schwester Belva ist etwas Böses." teilte sie ihr mit einem kalten Lächeln mit.

Zadie seufzte. „Meine Schwester ist ein komplizierter Mensch, genau wie Sie. Sie hat nie das Glück erkannt, selbst wenn es direkt vor ihrer Nase lag." Sie nahm einige Knochen in die Hände und schüttelte sie. „Sie haben sich in ihn verliebt, warum denken Sie Sie müssen das leugnen?"

„Es geht hier nicht um mich." erklärte Prue, so gelassen wie möglich.

„Oh doch!" Zadie blickte sie lächelnd an und ließ die Knochen auf den Tisch fallen.

Gegen ihren Willen blickte Prue auf das Muster auf dem Tisch und fragte sich, was es wohl bedeutete. Doch sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, Zadie teilte es ihr sogleich mit. „Ich sehe eine glückliche Zukunft für Sie und diesen ehemaligen Dämon. Drei Kinder, zwei Mädchen und ..."

Wütend stand Prue auf und fegte mit einer Handbewegung die Knochen vom Tisch. „Hören Sie auf damit, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Sie wollen mich doch nur ablenken, damit ich Sie nicht nach Ihrer Schwester frage." erklärte sie unsicher.

Zadie schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Sie ist meine Schwester und ich weiß, dass Sie verstehen werden, dass man seine Schwester nie im Stich läßt, egal wie falsch der Weg ist, den sie eingeschlagen hat. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich darum." erklärte sie fest und zeigte auf die Knochen, die jetzt im selben Muster wie zuvor, auf dem Boden lagen. „Aber das hier ist real. Verschließen Sie nicht die Tür vor Ihrem Glück."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß besser als Sie, wie mein Glück aussieht." meinte Prue und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen das Haus.

Als sie draußen an Cole vorbeikam, würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes. Überrascht kam er hinter dem Busch hervor und bemühte sich, hinter ihr herzukommen. „Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?" wollte er wissen.

„Dass sie sich um ihre Schwester ganz alleine kümmern wird." teilte Prue ihm kurz mit. Wenn sie doch bloß nie zu Madame Zadie gegangen wäre, denn ohne es zu wollen, hatte sie dort etwas erkannt, das sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte.

Prue sah Cole von der Seite aus an und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg, denn sie wollte nicht zu nahe bei ihm sein. Sie fühlte sich einfach schrecklich. Sie hatte sich so schleichend in ihn verliebt, dass sie es selbst nicht gemerkt hatte, bis es ihr im Wohnzimmer von Madame Zadie förmlich ins Gesicht gesprungen war. Schon als sie ihn vor Leo verteidigt hatte, hätte sie es wissen müssen, oder als sie sich über Diannes Theorie gefreut hatte, oder als sie so tief verletzt gewesen war, weil er ihr Phoebes Names ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, oder eigentlich schon viel früher jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Doch eine fröhliche Familie mit Kindern, das war trotzdem zu viel. Sie atmete tief durch, darum musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie nahm die Pille, und sie gehörte zu der Sorte Frauen, die davon überzeugt waren, dass die Märchen, dass man trotz Pille schwanger werden konnte, nur von den Frauen in die Welt gesetzt worden waren, die nicht richtig damit umgehen konnten. Nein ihr konnte das nicht passieren, davon war sie überzeugt. Sie blickte an sich herunter und sah plötzlich das Amulett von Madame Zadie, das sie immer noch um den Hals trug. Ärgerlich nahm sie es in die Hand und riss es ab, das hätte sie schon viel früher tun sollen. In hohem Bogen warf sie es von sich. Ein leises Klacken ertönte, als wäre der Zahn von einer Wand abgeprallt und auf den Boden gefallen.

Cole sah Prues überrascht an. „Was war das?" erkundigte er sich und nahm aus einem Impuls heraus ihre Hand.

Für Prue war es wie ein Blitzschlag und sie trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und fuhr ihn entsetzt an. „Fass mich nie wieder an."

Ihre rüde Zurückweisung verletzte ihn mehr als er gedacht hätte, und ihm wurde ganz kalt bei der Vorstellung, sie nie wieder berühren zu dürfen. Brüsk fragte er. „Wieso stellst du dich auf einmal so an?" Als er darauf keine Antwort bekam, verdrehte er genervt die Augen und erkundigte sich erneut. „Also was hast du weggeworfen?"

„Nur die schreckliche Zahnkette, die hätte ich niemals tragen sollen." erklärte sie kalt.

„Das hättest du lieber nicht tun sollen." meinte Cole unzufrieden und sah sich um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, er sah ein Haus mit einer Weihnachtsbeleuchtung über dem Eingang, an der schon einige Lämpchen den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Aber er konnte nicht sehen, wo das Amulett gelandet war. „Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht verraten, aber ich glaube wirklich sie wollte dich mit dem Amulett vor ihr schützen."

„Wir haben keine Ahnung was sie damit bezweckt hat." erklärte Prue wieder völlig gefasst. „Und ich will es lieber nicht darauf ankommen lassen." Sie wollte nichts tragen, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben könnte. Denn sie traute dieser Voodoopriesterin nicht, und sie würde niemals auf sie hören, ganz gleich, was sie fühlte, sie würde die Tür verschlossen halten, so fest wie sie nur konnte.

Cole blickte sie aufmerksam an. „Was hat dir Zadie denn sonst noch erzählt, so aufgewühlt habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen."

„Nichts wieso?" Prue sah ihn vorsichtig an und fragte sich, ob sie ihm dasselbe erzählt hatte, wie ihr. Bitte nicht, dachte sie flehend. „Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

„Nichts." erklärte er kurzangebunden.

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an, entschied aber, dass Zadie ihm offensichtlich etwas anderes erzählt hatte, denn sie konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie er sie sonst mit ihrer zukünftigen kleinen Familie aufziehen würde.

Als sie Zuhause ankamen, verschwand Prue ohne ein weiters Wort noch oben. Cole blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher, sie hatte sich wirklich merkwürdig aufgeführt. Aber das würde sich hoffentlich schnell wieder geben, er drehte sich um, und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo noch Licht brannte.

Amy hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und war kurz eingeschlafen. Verschlafen reckte sie sich. „Ich wollte so lange warten, bis ihr kommt." teilte sie Cole mit. „Habt ihr etwas rausgefunden?"

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich hin. „Nein, sie war stumm wie ein Grab. Es war ihr völlig egal, was ihre Schwester für Unheil anrichtet."

Amy nickte. „Und wo ist Prue?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Schon oben. Die gute Zadie muss ihr irgendetwas erzählt haben, was sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hat." meinte Cole und blickte in Richtung Tür, dann wandte er sich wieder an Amy. „Und Prue bringt nichts so leicht aus dem Konzept."

„Hast du sie danach gefragt?"

Cole blickte sie skeptisch an. „Sicher, aber mir sagt sie doch sowieso nichts."

Amy schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Wenn du sie richtig fragen würdest, dann würde sie es schon tun." erklärte sie, denn sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie das Gespräch der beiden verlaufen war. „Du hättest nur sagen müssen, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst."

Cole lachte verächtlich. „Da kennst du sie wirklich schlecht." meinte er und stand auf. „Was soll's, morgen hat sie es schon wieder vergessen." Er sagte Amy gute Nacht und verschwand.

Amy blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum die beiden sich so merkwürdig benahmen. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass sie verrückt nacheinander waren, aber sie taten so, als wüssten sie es nicht. Nein, sie bevorzugten es, einander zu bekämpfen und anzufahren. Amy seufzte, dabei waren sie doch schon alt genug, dachte sie ärgerlich. Aber offensichtlich spielte das Alter dabei keine Rolle. Bei ihr und Adam war das ganz anders gewesen. Sie hatten immer gewusst, dass sie sich lieben, selbst zu Anfang. Aber das hatte ihr auch nichts gebracht, Adam hatte sich für die Kirche entschieden und nicht für sie. Wenn sie es nur akzeptiert hätte, dann wäre er heute noch am Leben. Sie blickte wehmütig auf den Tisch, wo noch immer der Donnerstein lag, wenn sie doch nur wüsste, warum der Dämon Adam getötet hatte, und ob es dafür überhaupt einen Grund gab.

Sie seufzte, wenn Adam nur nicht so verflucht gut gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten können, aber nein, er wollte ja nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie sich das nächste Mal besser in jemanden verlieben, der nicht ganz so gut war. Es musste ja nicht gleich ein Dämon sein, der hatte schließlich kein Herz. Amy blickte zur Tür, ihr fiel ein, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, mit Cole darüber zu reden, dass dieser seltsame Mann ihn einen Dämon genannt hatte.


	25. 25 Kapitel

**25. Kapitel**

In dieser Nacht schlief Prue schlecht, ihr war unsagbar heiß und sie wälzte sich hin und her. Wilde Albträume erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie stand auf einem offenen Feld und begann eine Mauer aus winzig kleinen Steinen zu bauen. Cole stand auf der anderen Seite und sah ihr amüsiert zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und forderte sie immer wieder auf, damit aufzuhören, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren und stapelte weiter einen Stein auf den anderen.

Auf einmal war die Mauer fertig und sie sah, dass sie eine Öffnung für eine Tür gelassen hatte. Plötzlich überkam sie ein intensives Gefühl der Bedrohung. Hektisch sah sie sich um und fand die Tür, die sie so schnell wie möglich in die Öffnung hievte. Sie nahm einen Schlüssel und schloss sie zur Sicherheit ab, um schließlich noch ein riesiges Schloss davor zu hängen. Erleichtert trat sie einen Schritt zurück und plötzlich war die Mauer aus Glas und sie konnte hindurchsehen.

Sie sah eine riesengroße Schlange, die von der anderen Seite auf die Mauer zukam. Cole kam an die Tür gerannt und bat sie, sie zu öffnen, doch Prue konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Schlange kam immer näher, und Cole flehte sie an, ihm zu helfen. Schließlich ging Prue langsam auf die Tür zu. Doch in dem Augenblick erschien Leo neben ihr und teilte ihr mit, dass sie doch viel zu klug sei, und die Tür sicher nicht öffnen würde, das würde sie alle nur in Gefahr bringen.

Prue zögerte und die Mauer war auf einmal wieder grau, sie konnte nicht mehr hindurchsehen, aber sie hörte Cole, der sie immer noch bat, die Tür zu öffnen. Verzweifelt drehte sie sich um, und sah plötzlich Piper und Phoebe hinter sich stehen. Überglücklich umarmte sie ihre Schwestern und vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie vergaß die Zeit und auf einmal brach die Mauer hinter ihr zusammen. Sie eilte darauf zu und Piper teilte ihr mit, dass sie die Mauer hätte stabiler bauen müssen, es wäre offensichtlich, dass sie vieles vergessen hätte. Prue wollte ihr widersprechen und blickte auf den Trümmerhaufen.

Auf einmal bekam sie ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl und sie hielt nach der Schlange Ausschau, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen, auch Cole nicht. Piper nickte zufrieden und meinte, die Mauer hätte wenigstens ihren Zweck erfüllt. Prue wollte sie schon fragen, welchen Zweck, als Phoebe neben sie trat und meinte, dass es besser so sei, er sei böse und würde nur Unheil bringen, das hatte sie schmerzhaft am eigenen Leibe erfahren, und außerdem würde seine krankhafte Liebe immer nur ihr gelten. Prue sagte ihr, dass er sich geändert hätte, doch Phoebe lachte nur hämisch und fragte Prue ob sie wissen wolle, was das 'und' gewesen wäre. Plötzlich stand ein Wesen neben ihr, dass aussah, wie Balthasar in Kinderausgabe. Das sei 'und', und so etwas wollte sie doch auf keinen Fall in die Welt setzen, erklärte Phoebe und im nächsten Augenblick stand sie mit einem Messer über Danny. Prue wollte es ihr aus der Hand nehmen, aber Phoebe war unendlich stark, Prue schrie sie an, dass er doch ihr Sohn sei, aber Phoebe fuhr sie an, er sei böse, böse, böse.

Plötzlich waren alle weg und Prue stand auf der anderen Seite der Mauer. Die Landschaft war in einem seltsam rötlichen Ton gefärbt und Madame Zadie kam auf sie zu. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und warf Prue vor, nicht auf ihr Glück gehört zu haben, und jetzt sei es zu spät, die Schlange habe Cole verschlugen und sie hätte nichts dagegen getan. Prue wollte widersprechen, da verwandelte sich Madame Zadie auf einmal in Leo, der ihr sagte, sie habe das Richtige getan. Prue erklärte, dass ihre Schwestern sie abgelenkt hätten, doch Leo schüttelte den Kopf und teilte ihr mit, dass sie ihre Schwestern nie wiedersehen würde. Prue sah sich um und meinte, dass sie sie doch gerade eben getroffen hätte, aber Leo wollte nicht hören und tadelte sie, dass sie es endlich akzeptieren und ein Leben ohne ihre Schwestern führen müsse. Plötzlich war Leo wieder Madame Zadie, die sie immer noch traurig ansah und ihr sagte, dass sie einfach auf ihr Herz hätte hören sollen.

Im nächsten Moment stand Prue auf dem Grundstück mit der alten Plantage, und sah, wie die Schlange im Keller des verfallenen Gutshauses verschwand. Prue wollte darauf zulaufen, aber sie kam nicht vorwärts, irgendetwas hielt sie auf. Neben ihr erschien David Morgan, der Danny im Arm hielt und sie daran erinnerte, dass er sie doch bereits gewarnt hätte, aber sie hatte ja nicht hören wollen. Die Schlange hätte sicher noch Hunger. Er verschwand mit Danny in Richtung Gutshaus und Prue bemühte sich vorwärts zu kommen. Es kam ihr vor, als würde das Haus sich immer weiter entfernen. Sie war völlig verzweifelt, als die Voodoopriesterin Belva neben ihr erschien und ihr mitteilte, dass das alles ihre Schuld sei, weil sie unfähig war, jemanden zu beschützen. Jetzt hätte sie alles verloren, ihre Schwestern wollten nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, sie brauchten sie nicht, denn sie waren ohne sie besser dran, erklärte Belva ihr mit einem Lachen, dass sich wie monotones Piepen anhörte, sie war ganz allein.

Schweißgebadet wachte Prue auf, es war schon hell und der Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch piepte ohrenbetäubend. Erschöpft wollte Prue sich aufrichten, um ihn abzuschalten, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Träumte sie etwa immer noch, dachte sie schwach und kniff sich unter Anstrengung all ihrer Kräfte in den Arm. Sie träumte nicht mehr, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht aufrichten, um den Wecker abzustellen, jede einzelne Bewegung war unglaublich anstrengend. Der Wecker piepte immer lauter und eindringlicher und Prue musste sich beherrschen, vor Wut über ihre Unfähigkeit nicht anzufangen zu weinen, was war nur los mit ihr, sie hatte sich noch nie so schwach gefühlt.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Cole kam herein. „Ich weiß, ich begebe mich in die Gefahr, dass du mich umbringst, aber dieser Lärm war bis auf den Flur zu hören." er stellte den Wecker ab und sah sie vorsichtig an, eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihn längst in hohem Bogen aus dem Zimmer geschmissen hätte. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Ich stehe schon auf." erklärte Prue mit krächzender Stimme.

Cole kam langsam auf das Bett zu. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Mir ist so heiß!" brachte sie heraus und musste es sich gefallen lassen, dass Cole sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte.

Er fasst mit der Hand auf ihre Stirn und zog sie erschrocken wieder zurück. „Du glühst ja, hast du Fieber?"

Das war ja wohl offensichtlich, dachte Prue ärgerlich, aber sie war einfach zu schwach, um sich zu streiten.

„Ich komm gleich wieder." erklärte Cole und ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, stand er auf und ging aus der Tür, um nach Amy zu rufen.

Kurze Zeit später betraten die beiden zusammen Prues Schlafzimmer. „Ich glaube sie hat Fieber." erklärte Cole Amy. „Ist das normal?"

Amy sah ihn irritiert an und ging zu Prues Bett. Sie blickte Prue aufmerksam an und berührte ihre Stirn. „Nein, ihre Temperatur ist ganz sicher zu hoch, das ist nicht normal." erklärte sie.

Cole seufzte. „Das weiß ich auch, ich will nur wissen, ob es eine normale Krankheit ist."

„Hä?" Amy blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Woher soll ich wissen, was für eine Krankheit sie hat, vielleicht hat sie sich einen Virus eingefangen."

„Und das kann so schnell gehen?" erkundigte Cole sich.

„Ich denke schon." meinte Amy immer noch zweifelnd, was er eigentlich von ihr wissen wollte. Sie blickte Prue an. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Schrecklich!" brachte sie leise heraus.

Amy drehte sich zu Cole um. „Am besten rufen wir sofort ihren Arzt an." erklärte sie.

Cole blickte die beiden nachdenklich an, und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, mit normalen menschlichen Krankheiten kannte er sich einfach nicht aus, seine dämonischen Gene hatten ihn immer davor bewahrt, jemals krank zu werden. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass es sich auch bei Prues Krankheit um keinen einfachen Virus handelte. „Was wird der Arzt mit ihr tun?"

Amy schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Sie untersuchen und im Notfall in ein Krankenhaus einliefern, was wohl sonst?"

Cole kam näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Prue. Er blickte sie fragend an. „Soll ich versuchen Leo zu rufen?" wollte er wissen, doch Prue schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Er würde nicht kommen." flüsterte sie.

„Also bist du sicher, dass es eine alltägliche Krankheit ist, keine Magie im Spiel?" wollte er vorsorglich wissen. „Willst du wirklich in ein Krankenhaus?"

Prue blickte ihn nachdenklich an, sie fühlte sich schrecklich, und dieser Virus hatte sie wirklich blitzschnell getroffen, doch woher sollte sie wissen, was dies für eine Krankheit war. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, sie war zu benebelt, um sich jetzt darum Gedanken zu machen, konnte er nicht für sie entscheiden?

Cole sah wieder Amy an. „Ist es gefährlich?"

„Natürlich ist es gefährlich, merkst du nicht, wie sie glüht?" fragte sie aufgebracht. „Ruf' endlich einen Arzt, sonst tue ich es."

„Aber wenn es magisch ist, oder ein Fluch, dann kann ihr kein Arzt helfen." teilte Cole ihr mit und stand auf, er würde es nicht zulassen, er würde sie nicht verlieren. Er sah Amy auffordernd an. „Kommst du mal kurz mit."

Unwillig stand Amy von Prues Bett auf und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, fing Cole an, laut nach Leo zu rufen, aber niemand erschien. „Kein Wunder, wenn ich ihn rufe kommt er ganz bestimmt nicht." erklärte er wütend und sah Amy an. „Kannst du es bitte mal versuchen?"

„Was?" wollte sie irritiert wissen.

„Na nach ihm zu rufen." teilte er ihr angespannt mit und erklärte dann genervt. „Ruf' einfach laut und deutlich Leo."

Amy sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an. „Leo?" brachte sie leise hervor, doch als sie Coles ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, entschloss sie sich es noch einmal zu versuchen. „Leo!" brüllte sie, und kam sich dabei reichlich dämlich vor. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, aber nichts geschah.

Als sie es erneut versuchen wollte, hielt Cole sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück. „Ist schon gut, er wird nicht kommen." erkannte er frustriert und blickte Amy an. „Meinst du, es ist gefährlich, wenn wir noch eine Stunde mit dem Arzt warten?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich merke nur, dass es ihr sehr schlecht geht."

Cole nickte. „Das habe ich auch gesehen, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es sich bei ihrer Krankheit um einen Fluch handelt, und die einzige, die uns dabei helfen kann ist in meinen Augen Madame Zadie."

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass er von ihr kommen könnte?" fragte Amy skeptisch.

„Nein, sie will zwar ihre Schwester schützen, aber sie wollte uns nicht schaden." er sah Amy flehentlich an. „Ich muss es erst bei ihr versuchen."

Amy nickte. „Ich verstehe, aber wenn ich merke, dass es zu schlimm wird, dann rufe ich den Notarzt." erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Gut, ich bin bald zurück." teilte Cole ihr mit und griff nach den Wagenschlüsseln. Er eilte zur Tür und blieb noch einmal kurz stehen. „Ach, und sag bei Prues Arbeit Bescheid, dass sie krank ist, und heute nicht kommen kann."

Amy nickte. „Kein Problem, und beeil dich bitte."

In hohem Tempo fuhr Cole in Richtung Einkaufszentrum und entschied dann, den verwinkelten Weg mit dem Auto zu nehmen. Zu Fuß würde er zu lange brauchen. Einige Leute auf der Straße blickten seinem Auto irritiert hinterher, doch Cole kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er fuhr durch die engen Gassen und versuchte sich zu orientieren, am Abend zuvor war er nur Prue gefolgt, und er konnte sich nur noch an eine verfallene Lagerhalle mit Autowracks als Orientierungspunkt erinnern.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, hielt er neben zwei schwarzen Jugendlichen an, die gerade an einem Motorrad herumschraubten, und ließ die Fensterscheibe herunterfahren. Dröhnende Musik schallte ihm entgegen. „Hey du, komm mal her!" rief Cole einem von ihnen zu.

Der Junge sah ihn an und stand schließlich gemächlich auf. Seine Hose hing ihm fast in den Kniekehlen und er kam in besonders lässiger Art auf den Wagen zu. „Coole Karre!" ließ er vernehmen und blickte Cole abschätzend an. „Sie sollten besser darauf aufpassen. Also, was hat einer wie Sie in diesem Viertel zu suchen?"

„Ich suche nach einer Lagerhalle mit Autowracks, weißt du, wo das ist?" fragte Cole ungeduldig.

„Hm," der Junge wiegte sich leicht hin und her. „Können Sie mir einen Grund sagen, warum ich Ihnen das sagen sollte?"

Cole grinste bösartig. „Weil ich dich sonst mit meiner coolen Karre über den Haufen fahre, also jetzt mach schon."

Obwohl es aus dieser Position unmöglich war, ihn zu überfahren, spürte der Junge, dass von Cole eine Gefahr ausging und er es mit seiner Drohung todernst meinte. „Immer lässig bleiben." meinte er schnell und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Die nächste Gasse links und dann immer geradeaus, bis Sie an eine größere Kreuzung kommen, da rechts."

Der Junge sah sich nach seinem Kumpel um, und als Cole nickte und das Fenster schloss, beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas mutiger zu werden. Er trat wieder einen Schritt auf den Wagen zu und schlug mit der Faust wütend auf das Dach des Wagens. „Hey, ein Dank wäre das mindeste" meinte er laut.

Cole öffnete das Fenster erneut und der Junge sprang wieder ein Stück zurück. „Vielen Dank!" erklärte Cole bedrohlich leise. „Und wenn das nicht stimmt, dann komme ich zurück und mache dir die Hölle heiß."

„Schon klar Alter, keine Panik." brachte der Junge gerade noch heraus und sah erleichtert zu, wie der Wagen mitsamt Fahrer verschwand. Versteckt im aufgewirbelten Staub der Straße, hob er mutig den Mittelfinger. „Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken, Arschloch, das ist unser Viertel."

Als Cole zwei Kreuzungen später, an der verfallenen Lagerhalle vorbeikam, erkannte er erleichtert, dass der Junge ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Kurz darauf hielt er vor dem Haus von Madame Zadie. Er sprang aus dem Wagen und schloss ihn ab. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass einige Nachbarn interessiert auf das neue Auto blickten, es gehörte schließlich nur Edward Wingrove.

Cole ging auf das Haus zu, und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Als nichts passierte, blickte er sich wütend um. Er sprang von der Veranda und ging am Haus vorbei, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Die Sonne schien grell in die Fenster des Raumes, in dem er am Abend zuvor Zadie getroffen hatte, doch er konnte nichts erkennen, die Fenster waren mit Gardinen verhängt. Ohne lange zu überlegen, ging er darauf zu und begann gegen die Fensterscheibe zu hämmern.

Kurze Zeit später erschien eine verärgerte Zadie an der Tür und schob die Gardine beiseite. Als sie Cole erblickte, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spaltbreit und blickte hinaus. „Was wollen Sie hier? Ich habe zu tun, kommen Sie später wieder."

„Das werde ich nicht." fuhr Cole sie an. „Sie schicken ihre Kundschaft jetzt gefälligst weg und kommen mit mir."

„Warum sollte ich?" fragte Zadie belustigt.

„Weil Prues Leben in Gefahr ist, und Ihre geisteskranke Schwester sicher etwas damit zu tun hat." erklärte Cole laut.

Zadie sah sich um, es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er hier so herumbrüllte. „Nein, das kann nicht sein." teilte sie ihm resolut mit. „Ich habe ihrer Freundin ein Amulett gegeben, dass sie vor allem Bösen schützen soll, und ich habe gesehen, dass sie es gestern noch getragen hat."

Cole lächelte böse. „Ja, aber nachdem Sie sie mit irgendeinem Blödsinn total aus der Fassung gebracht haben, hat sie es in hohen Bogen weggeworfen."

Nun sah Zadie ihn erschrocken an. „Das kann nicht sein." flüsterte sie. „Was hat sie?"

„Fieber, hohes Fieber und sie kann sich kaum rühren." erklärte Cole verzweifelt. „Also kommen Sie endlich, Sie müssen ihr helfen."

Zadie nickte. „Also gut, ich werde sie mir ansehen. Aber ich muss noch einige Sachen holen, warten Sie vor dem Haus auf mich."

Cole sah zu, wie Zadie wieder im Haus verschwand und ging dann zurück zu seinem Wagen, überraschenderweise hatte sich bisher niemand daran zu schaffen gemacht. Als Cole sich gerade wieder hineinsetzten wollte, öffnete sich die Haustür und eine gebrechlich wirkende Frau kam heraus.

Sie ging gemächlich die Stufen hinab und kam langsam auf Cole zu. „Madame Zadie hilft den Menschen." teilte sie ihm mit. „Und mit so reichem weißem Pack wie Ihnen sollte sie sich gar nicht einlassen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stiefelte sie davon.

Cole blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher, als Zadie auch schon aus dem Haus kam. In der Hand hielt sie einen schwarzen, kleinen, kastenförmigen Koffer. Cole stieg in den Wagen, und öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie.

„Sie muss Ihnen sehr viel bedeuten, wenn Sie es wagen, mit solch einem Wagen hierherzufahren." teilte Zadie ihm mit und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

„Der Wagen gehört mir nicht." erklärte Cole kurzangebunden. „Sagen Sie mir jetzt einfach, wie ich am schnellsten zum Einkaufszentrum komme."

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, zuerst sagen Sie mir, wo Ihre Freundin mein Amulett weggeworfen hat."

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür." erklärte Cole brüsk.

„Oh doch, ich habe keine unbegrenzte Zahl an wirksamen Amuletten, wir müssen es wiederfinden." teilte sie ihm unmissverständlich mit.

Cole sah sich um und gab nach. .„Es war nur ein Stück die Straße hinunter, bei einem Haus mit einer Weihnachtskette über dem Eingang." erklärte er.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich mit Weihnachtsbeleuchtung auskennen." wunderte sich Zadie lächelnd.

Cole blickte sie wütend von der Seite aus an. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Ihre Scherze." erklärte er kalt.

„Schon gut, ich fand es nur merkwürdig, dass Sie es Weihnachtskette nennen, denn es handelt sich um den Eingang zu einer Kneipe." teilte Zadie ihm mit und blickte nach links. „Halten Sie an, hier ist es schon."

Cole stoppte und Zadie stieg aus. Forschen Schrittes ging sie auf den Eingang der Kneipe zu. Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, lungerten bereits ein paar Männer mit Bierflaschen davor herum. Sie blickten Cole und seinen Wagen misstrauisch an.

Cole entschied, dass Zadie die Angelegenheit allein regeln sollte, er hatte nicht vor, seinen Wagen hier unbewacht stehen zu lassen. Er blickte ihr hinterher und sah zu seiner Überraschung wie sie auf die Männer zuging. Sie sprach sie an und die Männer betrachteten sie ehrfürchtig.

Cole öffnete das Fenster. „Ich glaube Bob hat so was gefunden Mam." hörte er einen der Männer höflich sagen. Zadie bedankte sich und verschwand in der Kneipe. Cole blickte zu den Männern, die ihn immer noch argwöhnisch betrachteten, aber nicht näher kamen. Kurz darauf erschien Zadie wieder und stieg zufrieden in den Wagen.

„Der Besitzer Bob hat es auf seiner Veranda gefunden. Er wollte es mir sofort bringen, aber er musste erst die Bar öffnen." erklärte sie Cole. „Aber ich habe ihm angesehen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, es in seiner Nähe zu wissen." Sie schmunzelte. „ Viele Leute haben immer noch Angst vor meinen Fähigkeiten." erklärte sie, offensichtlich zufrieden über ihren Ruf war.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie Grund dazu." meinte Cole kalt.

Zadie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tue nur Gutes, durch mich ist noch niemand zu Schaden gekommen, dass können Sie mir glauben." erklärte sie mit einem Hauch von Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme und nannte ihm schließlich den kürzesten Weg zum Einkaufszentrum.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das heruntergekommene Viertel verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zu Coles Haus. Zadie blickte ihn von der Seite aus an. „Also hat sie Ihnen nichts davon gesagt, worüber wir gestern geredet haben?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, wieso? War es wichtig?" fragte Cole absichtlich desinteressiert.

Zadie lächelte vor sich hin. „Sie sollten sie danach fragen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist."

„Wenn sie das nur wieder wird." murmelte Cole leise.

„Falls meine Schwester wirklich für ihre Krankheit verantwortlich ist, dann kann ich ihr helfen. Meine Schwester ist stark, aber ich kann gegen sie ankommen, vertrauen Sie mir." erklärte Zadie selbstsicher. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass durch ihre Schuld jemand stirbt."

Cole lachte ironisch. „Es sind bereits Menschen wegen ihr gestorben." erklärte er ihr grimmig. Doch bevor Zadie antworten konnte, hielten sie schon vor dem Haus. Sie stiegen aus und Cole öffnete die Tür.

Als sie die Halle betraten, kam Amy bereits an die Treppe. „Da bist du ja endlich, ich habe mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht." erklärte sie entnervt. „Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch warten kann."

Sie stürmten die Treppe hoch und betraten Prues Schlafzimmer. Prue lag im Bett und glühte förmlich. Cole eilte zu ihr, während Zadie im Türrahmen stehenblieb und die Augen schloss. Sie streckte die Arme aus und atmete tief durch. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. „Ich denke Sie haben Recht." meinte sie resigniert. „Ich muss sie von den negativen Energien reinigen." Sie sah sich um und blickte Amy an. „Kannst du mich bitte in das Badezimmer bringen?"

Amy warf Cole einen fragenden Blick zu, und als dieser nickte, führte sie Zadie hinaus. „Es ist gleich hier drüben." erklärte sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Danke!" Zadie trat ein und sah sich um. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und begann den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Sie überprüfte die Temperatur und als sie zufrieden war, öffnete sie ihre Tasche.

„Was machen Sie da?" wollte Amy wissen, die immer noch in der Tür stand und Zadie skeptisch beobachtete.

„Ich bereite ein magisches Bad vor." erklärte Zadie und begann Blüten in das Wasser zu streuen. „Jasminblüten, Mandelbestandteile, Champagner und einige geheime Zutaten, wie das 'Wasser der Loas'" sie füllte die Zutaten in das Badewasser und lächelte Amy an. „Ich brauche noch etwa fünf Minuten, dann kann er sie hierherbringen."

Amy nickte. „Cole kann Prue dann also hierherbringen." meinte sie unzufrieden.

„Danke, dass du mir ihre Namen genannt hast, bisher haben sie sich mir noch nicht vorgestellt." erklärte Zadie und scheuchte Amy mit einer Handbewegung hinaus.

Amy schloss unwillig die Tür und ging zurück in Prues Schlafzimmer, wo Cole immer noch an ihrem Bett saß. „Sie sagt du sollst sie in fünf Minuten in's Badezimmer bringen." teilte sie ihm mit.

Obwohl er seinen Blick nicht von Prue ließ, die sich unruhig hin und her bewegte, hatte er in Amys Tonfall ihren Unmut gehört. „Du traust ihr wohl nicht." wollte er wissen.

Amy zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, so lange du glaubst, dass sie Prue helfen kann, vertraue ich deinem Urteil. Aber ich will nicht in ihrer Nähe sein."

Cole nickte. „Okay, dann geh du mit Danny runter. Wir regeln das hier schon."

Amy verließ erleichtert das obere Stockwerk und machte es sich mit Danny im Wintergarten bequem.

Cole blieb unterdessen bei Prue sitzen und seufzte. Er hoffte, dass er das Richtige tat, nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er sie verlor, und das auch noch durch seine eigene Fehlentscheidung. „Du stirbst nicht, ist das klar." erklärte er ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Arm.

„Das musst du gerade sagen." meinte sie schwach und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du hättest dich ja auch nicht gleich von der Schlange verschlingen lassen müssen. Ich hätte die Tür schon noch geöffnet."

„Sicher, schon klar." Cole hob sie hoch.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, ich wurde von ihnen abgelenkt, du hättest ruhig ein wenig länger kämpfen können." teilte sie ihm wütend mit.

„Das nächste Mal, versprochen." versuchte Cole sie zu beruhigen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie da eigentlich redete.

Prue lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Na hoffentlich." erklärte sie müde.

Cole trug sie zum Badezimmer, wo Zadie ihnen schon ungeduldig die Tür öffnete. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand und das Badezimmer roch angenehm nach Räucherwerk, das in kleinen Räucherschälchen überall vor sich hin qualmte. Rund um die Wanne waren weiße Kerzen aufgestellt, die aber noch nicht entzündet waren. Cole sah Zadie fragend an.

„Sie muss erst noch mit dieser Essenz eingerieben werden." erklärte sie und holte ein Fläschchen aus ihrem Koffer. „Also ziehen wir ihr zuerst das Nachthemd aus." meinte sie und kam näher.

„Ich mach das schon." erklärte Cole nachdrücklich und ließ Prue vorsichtig herunter. Als sie auf wackeligen Beinen auf dem Boden stand, zog er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Sie blickte ihn interessiert an, doch als Zadie anfangen wollte, sie mit dem Elixier einzureiben, sträubte sie sich.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an." erklärte sie so resolut, wie sie konnte. „Sie wollen doch nur, dass ihre dämliche Vision in Erfüllung geht."

Zadie lächelte. „Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte sie leise.

Prue konnte nicht klar denken, nur deshalb fand sie keinen Grund ihr zu widersprechen. Doch trotz allem wollte sie sich von dieser Voodoopriesterin nicht anfassen lassen und blickte Cole flehentlich an.

„Komm schon, es muss sein, wenn du wieder gesund werden willst." erklärte er ihr ruhig.

„Tun Sie es." meinte Zadie unterdessen und reichte ihm das Elixier. Zweifelnd nahm er das Fläschchen entgegen, als Zadie hinzufügte. „Es wirkt besser, wenn es von einem liebenden Menschen gemacht wird."

„Na dann haben Sie ja genau den Richtigen ausgesucht." meinte Prue zynisch und setzte sich auf den heruntergeklappten Sitz der Toilette. Als sie Coles fragenden Blick sah, zuckte sie kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ja wohl keine andere Wahl, also mach schon." erlaubte sie ihm gnädig.

Cole kniete sich neben sie und begann ihre Arme mit dem weißfarbenen Elixier einzureiben.

Prue blickte auf ihren Arm, der schon mit der weißen Paste bedeckt war und folgte dann Coles Hand, die langsam über ihre Beine strich. „Warum wollen uns hier nur alle verkuppeln?" fragte sie ihn, doch bevor er antworten konnte, meinte sie. „Nur Leo nicht, wenn der wüsste. Doch er meinte ich sei zum Glück nicht so naiv."

„Bist du auch nicht." erklärte Cole ohne mit dem Einzureiben aufzuhören.

Prue achtete nicht weiter darauf, sondern stimmte ihm zu. „Bin ich auch nicht. Trotzdem konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Oder gibt es irgendein Mittel?" sie blickte ihn an und Cole erwiderte ihren Blick.

Er sah ihn ihre vom Fieber glänzenden Augen und lächelte. „Nein!" erklärte er schlicht und fuhr fort ihren Körper mit dem Elixier einzuölen.

Als er fertig war, half er ihr auszustehen und zu der Wanne zu gehen. Sie stieg in das immer noch heiße Wasser und lehnte sich zurück. Das Wasser reichte ihr bis zum Hals. „Das alles habe ich sowieso nur dem Miststück Vivian zu verdanken." murmelte sie und meinte damit nicht unbedingt ihre Krankheit.

Doch Cole verstand ihre Aussage augenscheinlich anders und fixierte Zadie mit seinem Blick. „Ist Vivian für diese Krankheit verantwortlich?" wollte er in schneidendem Tonfall wissen.

Zadie seufzte und begann die einzelnen Kerzen anzuzünden. „Ich fürchte ja, sie ist damals zu mir gekommen und wollte Prue schaden." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt. Aber ich nehme an sie ist mit ihrem Anliegen zu Belva gegangen."

Cole blickte Zadie kopfschüttelnd an. „Und da fiel Ihnen nichts besseres ein, als Prue dieses Amulett zu geben?"

„Nein, denn es hat seine Wirkung getan, solange sie es getragen hat." erklärte sie ruhig und blickte dann Prue an. „Sie dürfen sich während des Rituals nicht bewegen." teilte sie ihr mit und wandte sich dann an Cole. „Sie müssen jetzt gehen." forderte sie ihn unmissverständlich auf. „Ich brauche für die Anrufung des Loa absolute Konzentration."

Unzufrieden sah Cole zu Prue, die mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne lag. Leider wusste er zu gut, dass Zadie recht hatte. „Wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann werde ich einen Weg finden, um Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen." erklärte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." meinte Zadie ruhig und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Gut!" Widerwillig verließ Cole das Badezimmer und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.


	26. 26 Kapitel

**26. Kapitel**

Als Cole im Erdgeschoß ankam, fand er Amy mit Danny im Wintergarten vor. Unzufrieden setzte er sich zu ihnen und grübelte vor sich hin. Schließlich stand er wieder auf und begann nervös hin und her zu gehen. Ihm ging der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Vivian für Prues Krankheit verantwortlich sein könnte, und er wahrscheinlich der Auslöser dafür war.

Amy sah ihm genervt zu und fragte schließlich. "Kannst du damit nicht aufhören, es macht mich ganz krank."

"Und mich macht es krank, hier hilflos rumzusitzen." erklärte Cole gereizt. "Und über Vivian Wingrove nachzudenken."

"Vivian?" fragte Amy verwundert. "Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

"Ach ja, du kennst sie ja." fiel es Cole wieder ein und er setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Amy. "Glaubst du, dass sie Prue diese Krankheit angehängt hat?" wollte er wissen und beugte sich nach vorne, um Amy anzusehen.

"Keine Ahnung, also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas mit Magie zu tun hat." meinte Amy nachdenklich. "Und was sollte sie überhaupt gegen Prue haben?"

Cole zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich war mal mit ihr aus." meinte er nachdenklich und als er Amys angwiderten Blick sah, fügte er hinzu. "Es war nur einmal, und außerdem war es wegen dir. Also kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie zu einer Voodoopriesterin gehen würde, um sich an jemandem zu rächen?"

"Hm, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass beide Schwestern vor nichts zurückschrecken, um an ihre Ziele zu kommen. Aber eigentlich kenne ich nur Charlie näher. Unsere Eltern wollten, dass wir Freundinnen werden, darum mussten wir uns ständig treffen. Aber ich hatte nie Spaß daran." erklärte Amy und lächelte. "Vivian und Charlotte sind überheblich und eingebildet. Na ja, aber was soll man erwarten, bei dem Vater."

Cole blickte Amy nachdenklich an, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es sich bei den beiden ja eigentlich um Amys Schwestern handelte. "Also magst du Edward Wingrove nicht?"

"Ich mag die ganzen Wingroves nicht besonders." meinte Amy. "Aber gerade Edward Wingrove ist ein schleimiger Kerl. Jedesmal, wenn wir die Wingroves besucht haben, hat er mir ganz väterlich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und mich gefragt, wie es denn so in der Schule läuft. Und wenn ich ihm dann notgedrungen irgendwas erzählt habe, hat er mich schließlich gönnerhaft gefragt, ob er mir helfen könne." Amy schüttelte sich. "Nein, der ist noch viel schlimmer, als mein Stiefvater, der läßt mich wenigstens in Ruhe."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer ihr Vater war, und Cole hatte bestimmt nicht vor, es ihr zu sagen. Doch anscheinend hielt Amy Vivian für skrupellos genug, sich mit der Bitte, Prue Schaden zuzufügen, an eine Voodoopriesterin zu wenden. Zadie hatte ihm dies schon bestätigt. Und wenn Vivian die Schuld an Prues Krankheit traf, dann könnte im Grunde er dafür verantwortlich sein. Unruhig blickte Cole in den Garten, er musste in Erfahrung bringen, was in Vivians kleinem Kopf vorgegangen war. Er musste irgendetwas tun, dieses Warten brachte ihn nur um den Verstand. "Ich muss mich mit ihr treffen." entschied er und suchte nach ihrer Nummer.

Amy sah ihm verwundert hinterher, als er ins Nebenzimmer ging, um zu telefonieren.

Vivian war hellauf begeistert, von Cole zu hören, und sie sagte sofort zu, ihn in 10 Minuten in einem Cafe die Straße runter zu treffen. Zufrieden legte Cole auf. Er würde schon in Erfahrung bringen, was sich dieses Biest gedacht hatte.

Als Cole kurze Zeit später bei dem Cafe ankam, war der Ansturm der morgendlichen Besucher bereits vorbei. Im Innenraum saßen nur sehr wenig Leute und nach hinten heraus, im Gartenbereich saß um diese Zeit niemand mehr. Cole setzte sich auf einen der freien Plätze am Rand und wartete auf Vivian.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie auf ihren hohen Sandalen angetrippelt. Sie strahlte Cole an und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. "Ich freue mich sehr, mal wieder von dir zu hören." begann sie und winkte energisch nach der Kellnerin, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben. "Als ich gehört habe, dass du Amy auf freien Fuß bekommen hast, habe ich mir gleich gedacht, dass dein lächerlicher Streit mit meinem Vater endgültig beigelegt ist."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen." teilte er Vivian mit und entschied sich, erst mit ihr über den eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens zu sprechen, wenn die Kellnerin die Bestellung gebracht hatte. Kurz darauf erschien diese auch schon.

"Das geht ja wirklich schnell um diese Uhrzeit." meinte Vivian lächelnd und sah sich um. "Und es ist auch noch so angenehm leer, vor der Herde der Mittagsgäste. Das sollten wir öfter tun."

"Hm," meinte Cole verächtlich und blickte Vivian kalt an. "Prue ist krank." teilte er ihr mit.

Vivian sah überrascht von dem Themenwechsel auf. "Oh, was hat sie denn?" erkundigte sie sich höflich, obwohl sie das offensichtlich überhaupt nicht interessierte.

"Ich dachte das könntest du mir sagen." meinte er mit einem eisigen Lächeln.

Vivian lachte künstlich. "Nein, wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Wie ich darauf komme?" fragte er ärgerlich. "Du warst es schließlich, die ihr diese Krankheit mit einem Voodoofluch an den Hals gewünscht hast."

Vivians Gesicht wurde aschfahl, dennoch widersprach sie seinem Vorwurf vehement. "Wie kommst du auf so einen Blödsinn, hat Prue dir das etwa erzählt? Sie ist doch nur neidisch auf mich, das war sie schon immer, sie will mich nur vor dir schlecht machen. Ich habe nichts mit Voodoo am Hut, das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt."

"Ach nein? Und warum hat mir dann Madame Zadie erzählt, dass du zu ihr gekommen bist, um Prue Schaden zuzufügen?" fragte Cole in eisigem Tonfall.

Vivian lachte künstlich auf. "Dieser alten Kräuterhexe glaubst du doch nicht etwa?"

"Woher kennst du sie denn, wenn du angeblich keine Ahnung von Voodoo hast?" wollte Cole zynisch wissen.

"Ich lebe schließlich mein Leben lang in dieser Stadt, da kennt man solche Leute zwangsläufig." versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

"Klar, und die einfachste Lösung, Leute aus dem Weg zu räumen ist in dieser Stadt natürlich, sie mit einem Zauber in den Tod zu treiben." fuhr Cole sie an.

"Nun übertreib' nicht, sie wird nicht daran sterben." erklärte Vivian energisch.

"Ach nein, woher willst du das denn wissen, solche Zauber können schlimme Auswirkungen haben, und du hast Prue heute nicht gesehen, ihr Zustand ist kritisch." teilte Cole Vivian mit.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie ihre Tasse. "Das ist nicht wahr, ich wollte ihr doch nur einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen." flüsterte sie.

Cole lehnte sich frustriert zurück. "Ich kann es kaum glauben, du hast es wirklich getan." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie angewidert an. "Wieso? Nur weil du so scharf auf mich bist?"

Vivian atmete aufgebracht aus. "Was fällt dir ein, so toll bist du nun auch wieder nicht." erklärte sie entrüstet.

Cole fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, wenigstens litt Prue nicht wegen ihm, oder log Vivian nur? "Wieso dann?"

"Weil sie ein eingebildetes überhebliches Miststück ist." begann Vivian mit ihrer Hasstirade. "Sie hat mich abgelehnt, gleich vom ersten Tag an, obwohl sie gar keinen Grund dazu hatte. Sie hat mir noch nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben, und das nur, weil mein Vater mir diesen Job verschafft hat. Ist das denn so schlimm?"

Sie sah Cole ärgerlich an, wartete seine Antwort aber erst gar nicht ab. "Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass meine Arbeit schlecht ist. Aber nein, sie hat mich überall schlecht gemacht, bei unserem Chef, bei den Reportern, den Fotografen, einfach bei allen. Immer hat sie mich ihre Missbilligung spüren lassen. Selbst mit Judy hat sie über mich getuschelt, obwohl ich vorher mit Judy immer so gut ausgekommen bin. Sie ist ein gemeines, selbstbezogenes Biest, und hat es verdient."

"Zu sterben?" fragte Cole kalt.

"Nein, ich wollte nie, dass ihr etwas Schlimmes passiert, aber als sie mich dann auch noch mit dir angelogen hat, war das Mass einfach voll." Vivian trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. "Hätte sie mir nicht einfach sagen können, dass ihr zusammen seid? Nein, sie musste mich in's offene Messer laufen lassen. Sie wollte doch nur, dass ich mich blamiere."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "So ein Blödsinn."

"Ach ja? Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich dich anfangs attraktiv fand, aber so verzweifelt bin ich nun wirklich nicht. Okay, zuerst wollte ich mir ein Mittel holen, um dich ihr abspenstig zu machen, aber so eiskalt wie Prue ist, hätte ihr das sicher noch nicht mal weh getan. Ich traue ihr ohne weiteres zu, dass sie sich nur mit dir eingelassen hat, weil ich dich wollte." fauchte Vivian.

Cole blickte sie verächtlich an. Er ersparte sich jede Art von Kommentar und es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob an ihrer Aussage etwas Wahres dran war.

Vivian starrte wütend zurück. "Sie sieht auch nicht annähernd so gut aus, wie ich es tue, mit ihren riesigen Kulleraugen. Außerdem ist sie arrogant und selbstsüchtig. Was findest du nur an ihr?"

Cole lächelte leicht. "Ganz einfach. Ich liebe sie." Es war nicht schwer, es vor Vivian auszusprechen, denn im Grunde hatte er es schon lange gewusst. Jedes Mal, wenn er Prue geküsst hatte, dann hatte er es gespürt, doch er hatte sich gezwungen es zu ignorieren. Es hatte sich zu gut angefühlt, um es nicht zu tun, darum hatte er tausend Ausreden für sein Tun gefunden. Er hatte es vor sich selbst verleugnet, weil er bis jetzt nicht bereit gewesen war, die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Vivian schnaubte verächtlich. "Na dann ist es ja kein Wunder, schließlich heißt es, Liebe macht blind."

Cole lächelte sie angestrengt an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich beherrschen muss, um dir nicht sofort den Hals umzudrehen." erklärte er so locker wie möglich. "Aber ich garantiere für nichts, wenn Prue wirklich etwas passieren sollte."

"Übertreib' doch nicht so, sie wird schon wieder gesund. Und wenn nicht, dann ist es nicht meine Schuld." erklärte Vivian vehement. "Ich wollte ihr nur einen Dämpfer verpassen, damit sie sieht, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben darf."

"Natürlich ist es deine Schuld, du hast schließlich einer Voodoopriesterin diesen Auftrag gegeben." erwiderte Cole kalt. "Aber du kannst dich schon darauf freuen, wenn der Schadenszauber gebrochen wird, dann werden seine negativen Energien auf den Verursacher zurückgelenkt."

Vivian schreckte zurück. "Nein, ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Wenn einen die Schuld hierfür trifft, dann ist es Belva."

"Du warst die Auftraggeberin, hat die gute Belva dich nicht über die Gefahren aufgeklärt?" fragte Cole genüsslich und weidete sich an Vivians angsterfüllen Blick. "Es ist kein Spiel, Vivian. Voodoo ist eine starke Form der Magie, das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Darum wendet man diese Art der Magie nie an, um Böses zu erreichen und man kauft sich auch kein Voodoo. Denn wenn diese Magie zurückkommt, wird es furchtbar für dich." er stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. "Wenn du etwas nimmst wird dir auch etwas genommen und du kannst nicht beeinflussen was." Er machte eine demonstrative Pause. "Du kannst mit deinem Körper bezahlen oder auch mit Leben und Tod." Er grinste bösartig und warf einen Geldschein auf den Tisch. "Du bist eingeladen, genieß' dein Essen, es könnte das letzte Mal sein."

Vivian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Zufrieden begab sich Cole in den Innenraum und verließ anschließend das Cafe. Vivian war also tatsächlich zu Belva gegangen, überlegte er sich und hoffte, dass Zadie wirklich so stark war, wie sie behauptet hatte. Er musste schleunigst nach Hause.

Als Cole das Haus betrat, fand er Amy immer noch mit Danny im Wintergarten. "Sind sie immer noch im Badezimmer?" fragte er beunruhigt.

Amy nickte. "Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was sie da so lange treiben. Ich hoffe es geht alles gut." sie seufzte. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich in die Küche gehe, und sehe, ob ich dort etwas tun kann?"

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und Amy verließ erleichtert den Raum. Er blickte ihr hinterher und setzte sich schließlich zu Danny. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn Zadies Ritual misslingen und er Prue verlieren würde. Er würde sich an allen rächen, von Vivian angefangen, über Belva und ihren ganzen verdammten Familien. Als er Vivian gegenüber gesessen hatte, da hatte er den Drang gespürt, sie ganz einfach mit einem Energieball zu vernichten. Es wäre so einfach gewesen und er hätte es so gerne getan, aber er wusste, was es bedeuten würde. Er würde die Fähigkeit verlieren, sich zu konzentrieren, er würde in Gefahr geraten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und schließlich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu stoppen. Doch keiner von ihnen war es wert, dass er sich selbst verlor. Und schließlich hatte er einen anderen Weg gefunden, sich an Vivian zu rächen.

Er seufzte und blickte Danny an. Er hatte ihm versprochen, immer für ihn da zu sein, und er würde dieses Versprechen nicht brechen. "Sie wird schon wieder gesund Danny, das weiß ich einfach."

Unterdessen kniete Zadie mit erhobenen Armen vor der Badewanne. Sie war in tiefer Trance und schwitzte vor Anstrengung. Der Schadenszauber war stärker, als sie erwartet hatte, nur ihre Schwester war in der Lage, so einen Zauber heraufzubeschwören. Sie rief immer wieder den Schlangengott Damballah an und schließlich spürte sie endlich die negative Energie. Sie bekam sie zu fassen und zog sie wie an einem unsichtbaren Faden aus Prue heraus. Diese stöhnte leicht und fühlte, wie sie von einer ungeheuren Last Stück für Stück befreit wurde.

Schweiß tropfte von Zadies Stirn, als sie das Böse endlich zwischen ihren Händen hielt und mit aller Kraft zusammendrückte, um es in eines der gläsernen Fläschchen zu pressen. Als es ihr endlich gelungen war, atmete sie erleichert auf und verschloss es fest mit einem Korken. Sie dankte dem Schlangengott für seine Hilfe und beendete die Zeremonie mit einem Gebet. Die Kerzen am Rand der Wanne waren heruntergebrannt und Zadie packte sie zusammen mit den übrigen Überbleibseln ihres Rituals und der Flasche mit den bösen Energien in einen Jutebeutel. Sie blickte Prue an, und forderte sie auf, noch so lange in dem Wasser liegen zu bleiben, bis sie wieder zurück kam.

Prue nickte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schwach und unendlich müde. Das Badewasser war auf wundersame Weise immer noch angenehm warm, obwohl es vor Stunden in die Wanne gelassen worden war. Prue lehnte sich zurück und hörte, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde, und Zadie den Raum verließ.

Die Voodoopriesterin ging die Treppe hinunter und sah sich in der Halle um. Schließlich entdeckte sie den Eingang zum Wintergarten und schaute hinein. Sie sah Cole mit seinem Sohn im Zimmer und blieb überrascht stehen. "Ist das Ihr Sohn?" wollte sie wissen.

Cole, der sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, fuhr verwundert auf. "Ja, das ist er." meinte er schließlich und stand auf, um auf Zadie zuzugehen. "Wie geht es ihr, haben Sie sie von dem Schadenszauber befreien können?"

Zadie nickte. "Ja, und jetzt muss ich die Überbleibsel im Garten vergraben. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Schaufel?"

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an und ging dann zur Garage, um dort zwischen all dem Gerümpel eine Schaufel zu finden. Er brachte sie zu Zadie in den Garten und diese machte sich an die Arbeit und grub neben einem Weißdornbusch ein Loch aus, in das sie den Jutesack packte. Nachdem sie das Loch wieder mit Erde gefüllt hatte, trampelte sie ein paar Mal mit den Füßen darauf herum und murmelte einige Worte, die Cole nicht verstand.

Zufrieden drehte sie sich schließlich um. "Es ist vollbracht." erklärte sie erleichtert und folgte Cole wieder in's Haus. Als sie im Wintergarten seinen Sohn sah, blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und holte eine Schere aus einer Tasche ihres wallenden Gewandes.

Blitzschnell war Cole neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest. "Was haben Sie damit vor?" fragte er in eisigem Tonfall.

"Keine Sorge." erklärte Zadie und befreite ihre Hand. "Ich wollte ihm nur eine Locke abschneiden, aber das können Sie auch gerne selbst tun." Sie hielt ihm die Schere hin.

Cole sah sie skeptisch an. "Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

"Um einem Kind Sicherheit zu geben, schneidet man ihm als Baby eine Locke seines Haares ab und behält sie." Sie lächelte. "Denn das Kind benötigt sein ganzes Haar, bevor es sterben kann." Sie hob eine Strähne von Dannys dunklem Haar hoch schnitt es ab. Dann strich sie dem Jungen liebevoll über den Kopf. Sie ließ die Schere wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und stand auf. "So, das hätten wir, jetzt befreien wir Prue aus ihrem Bad."

Sie gingen nach oben und betraten das Badezimmer, dass immer noch intensiv nach dem Räucherwerk roch. Zadie ging zu ihrer Tasche und stopfte die Locke mit Hilfe einer Pinzette in ein gläsernes Röhrchen. Dann verschloss sie es und gab es Cole. "Hier, heben sie es gut auf."

Cole betrachtete unterdessen Prue und steckte sich die Locke ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken in die Tasche. "Wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen.

Prue öffnete unter großer Anstrengung ihre Augen und sah ihn an. "Es ging mir schon besser."

Zadie nahm eines der großen Badetücher, die im Schrank lagen und hielt es Prue hin. "Sie müssen sich jetzt erholen und viel schlafen." teilte sie ihr mit.

Prue stieg unsicher aus der Wanne, doch als Cole ihr helfen wollte, sah sie ihn wütend an. "Das schaffe ich schon alleine." erklärte sie und stolperte fast über das lange Ende des Badetuches.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und kümmerte sich nicht um ihre Einwände. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sie auf das Bett zu legen. Zadie folgte ihnen und öffnete Prues Kleiderschrank. Sie suchte darin herum und drehte sich dann um. "Haben Sie keine vernünftigen Nachthemden?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Am liebsten würde ich gar keine tragen." meinte Prue müde.

"Oh," entfuhr es Cole überrascht. "und warum tust du es nicht?" fragte er grinsend.

"Früher haben mich zu viele nächtliche Dämonenangriffe erkennen lassen, wie unpraktisch das wäre." Sie blickte Cole an. "Und daran hat sich auch nicht viel geändert."

"Einige Dämonen hätten sicher nichts dagegen." meinte er leise und es war offensichtlich, welchen er damit meinte.

"Aber ich." teilte Prue ihm mit und zog das Nachthemd über, das Zadie ihr hinhielt.

"Wie es scheint geht es dir schon wieder richtig gut." meinte Cole zufrieden und sah Zadie fragend an.

"Das täuscht." erklärte diese. "Sie ist zwar außer Gefahr, aber was sie jetzt wirklich braucht ist Ruhe und Schlaf und keine sinnlosen Streitereien."

"Ach, die tun mir ganz gut." meinte Prue nachdenklich. "Besser als behutsam wie eine Sterbenskranke behandelt zu werden."

"Aber das waren Sie, unterschätzen Sie das nicht." Zadie hielt ihr das Amulett hin. "Und verlieren Sie das nicht noch einmal. Tragen Sie es, so lange die Gefahr besteht, dass Ihnen jemand Böses will."

Gehorsam band sich Prue die Kette mit dem Zahn um und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, denn ihr war auf einmal schrecklich kalt.

Zadie nickte zufrieden. "Fein, ich sehe in ein paar Tagen noch einmal nach Ihnen." erklärte sie zum Abschied und verließ den Raum. Cole warf einen letzten Blick auf Prue und folgte Zadie dann die Treppe hinunter.

Als Zadie vor der Haustür ankam, blieb sie auf einmal verwundert stehen. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und blickte alarmiert auf die Tür zu Coles Zimmer. "Was ist in diesem Raum?" fragte sie und ging auf die Tür zu.

"Mein Schlafzimmer und ich will nicht...." doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte Zadie den Raum bereits betreten. ".. dass Sie da hineingehen." erklärte er genervt und folgte ihr in sein Schlafzimmer.

Zadie stand mitten im Raum und sah sich aufmerksam um. "Sie müssen ja einige gefährliche Feinde haben." meinte sie schließlich bestürzt.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" erkundigte Cole sich irritiert.

"Weil hier ebenfalls ein Schadenszauber angewandt worden ist." teilte Zadie ihm mit. "Er ist erst ein paar Tage alt, aber er ist stark."

Cole blickte sie skeptisch an. "Und was soll er bewirken?"

Zadie antwortete nicht gleich darauf, sondern meinte. "Ich hoffe, Sie waren hier in den letzten Tagen, oder besser Nächten nicht mit Ihrer Freundin zusammen."

Coles Miene verdüsterte sich. "Das geht Sie gar nichts an." erklärte er brüsk.

Zadie sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Du meine Güte, Sie haben sie misshandelt, und darum war sie so abweisend." erkannte sie.

"So ein Blödsinn." fuhr Cole sie an. "Ich würde ihr niemals etwas antun."

"Aber der Zauber zwingt Sie dazu, ihr weh zu tun. Er bringt den Bewohner des Zimmers dazu, gewalttätig gegen seine Liebste zu werden und das kann bis zum Tod führen." Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Und Sie haben sie nicht geschlagen?"

Cole senkte seinen Blick. "Nein, aber ich habe sie anders verletzt." erklärte er nachdenklich und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sie haben sie weggeschickt, um sie zu beschützen, ist es nicht so?" Als Cole nicht antwortete lächelte sie. "Sehen Sie, ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie sich selbst mehr vertrauen müssen. Sie wussten instinktiv, dass Sie sie beschützen mussten." Sie legte ihm ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich werde mich um das Zimmer kümmern." entschied sie. "Aber heute bin ich dafür zu erschöpft. Ich komme morgen noch einmal vorbei. Wenn Sie alleine hier schlafen, dann wird nichts geschehen."

Cole nickte und stand auf, um sie zur Tür zu begleiten. Er bot ihr an, sie nach Hause zu fahren, aber Zadie winkte ab.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Und anschließend komme ich schon zurück." sie lächelte ihn an. "Und seien Sie in Zukunft vorsichtiger." Sie verließ das Haus und stiefelte die Straße hinunter.

Cole sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher und schloss die Tür, als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Anschließend ging er erneut in Prues Schlafzimmer, doch er fand sie tief schlafend vor. Lächelnd ließ er sie allein und begab sich zu Amy und Danny.

Als Amy am Abend erneut bei Prue hineinschaute, um sie zu fragen, ob sie etwas zu Abend essen wollte, schlief sie immer noch. Alarmiert ging Amy näher an das Bett heran, aber als sie Prue gleichmäßig und ruhig atmen sah, wagte sie nicht, sie zu wecken. Sie verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer wieder und aß mit Cole schweigend zu Abend.

Nachdem Cole Danny in's Bett gebracht hatte, schaute er noch einmal bei Prue in's Zimmer. Amy hatte vorgeschlagen, ihr etwas zu essen neben das Bett zu stellen und Cole stellte das Tablett neben ihre Kameraausrüstung auf den kleinen Tisch. Anschließend ließ er sich leise auf dem Bett neben der schlafenden Prue nieder und betrachtete sie. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie verloren hätte. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Cole hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich in sie verlieben könnte. Doch er hatte es getan, erneut verliebt in eine Halliwell. So was Blödes konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Nach dem Reinfall beim ersten Mal, hätte er eigentlich daraus lernen müssen. Doch es war einfach so geschehen, wie Prue schon gesagt hatte, dagegen gab es kein Mittel. Und er wollte auch gar keins. Denn auch seine Liebe zu Phoebe wollte er trotz allem nicht missen, sie hatte ihn befreit und er hatte seine Erinnerungen an die guten Zeiten mit ihr und da gab es genug. Und schließlich hatte er dadurch Danny und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder ohne ihn zu sein.

Liebe war schon etwas eigenartiges, sie hatte ihm so viel Leid gebracht, und dennoch wollte er nicht darauf verzichten, dafür fühlte er sich viel zu gut, viel zu glücklich, es war, als wäre alles, was passiert war, nur passiert, damit er heute hier saß.

Cole musste grinsen, außerdem waren die beiden, obwohl sie Schwestern waren, viel zu unterschiedlich und er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es mit Prue nicht leicht werden würde, aber er liebte diese Herausforderung. Er konnte sich schon heute nicht vorstellen, dass er je wieder ohne ihre kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten leben wollte, und es würde sicher nie langweilig werden. Er blickte sie nachdenklich an, wenn sie nur dasselbe fühlte, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass sie es tat, doch ob sie es wollte oder sich gestattete, war eine andere Sache. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und stand auf, um sich auf einen der Sessel zu setzen. Er hatte nicht vor, sie in dieser Nacht allein zu lassen.

Als Prue ein paar Stunden später aufwachte und Cole neben ihrem Bett sitzen sah, lächelte sie. "Jetzt hast du endlich das bekommen, was du schon immer wolltest." erklärte sie leise und erwiderte Coles fragenden Blick. "Die Chance, mir doch noch das Leben zu retten."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, um sich neben sie zu setzten. "Nein, das war nicht ich, das hast du ganz allein Zadie zu verdanken."

"Du hast sie geholt." gab Prue zu bedenken.

"Das gilt nicht." teilte Cole ihr mit einem Lächeln mit.

"Ich finde schon." meinte sie lächelnd und erklärte leise. "Danke"

"Gern geschehen." erwiderte Cole und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Etwas verlegen blickte Prue hinunter. "Meinst du, ich habe diesen Schadenszauber tatsächlich diesem Miststück Vivian zu verdanken?"

Cole nickte. "Ja, sie ist deshalb zu Belva gegangen."

Prue setzte sich auf und sah ihn fragend an. "Woher weißt du das so genau?" fragte sie ihn irritiert, doch dann lachte sie leise und beantwortete ihre Frage selbst. "Du hast Vivian zur Rede gestellt, weil du dir die Schuld hierfür gegeben hast."

Cole grinste und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du kennst mich wirklich schon ziemlich gut."

"Du hast wirklich gedacht es war wegen dir, nicht wahr? Aber darum hättest du dir keine Sorgen machen müssen." erklärte sie sachlich. "Leute gegen mich aufzubringen, das schaffe ich schon ganz alleine."

Cole lächelte schwach. "Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir wegen mir etwas zugestoßen wäre." gab er schließlich zu.

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass Vivian denkt, ich hätte sie ohne Grund abgelehnt." sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich stimmt das sogar, aber letztendlich hatte ich Recht, sie ist ein hinterhältiges Biest. Mir gleich den Tod an den Hals zu wünschen finde ich doch etwas extrem."

Cole grinste. "Angeblich wollte sie dir nur einen Deckzettel verpassen." klärte er sie auf.

"Ach tatsächlich? Das war ihre Ausrede?" Prue lachte. "Und, hat sie euer Gespräch überlebt?" fragte sie amüsiert, aber als sie Coles ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, legte sie ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine. "Hey, das war doch nur Spaß."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn Zadie dich nicht gerettet hätte." erklärte Cole ernst.

"Aber es war doch nicht deine Schuld." meinte Prue. "Vivian hat es nicht gemacht, um dich zu bekommen, so toll bist du nun auch wieder nicht."

"Danke, das hat sie mir auch schon gesagt." teilte Cole ihr lächelnd mit, doch dann sah er Prue nachdenklich an. "Im Ernst, Prue. Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren."

"Keine Sorge, ich bin zäh, mich wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los." erwiderte Prue.

"Das ist das Letzte, was ich will." Cole blickte kurz hinunter und lächelte leicht. Dann sah er Prue mit einem Blick an, der besorgt wirkte, aber in dem noch etwas anderes lag, dass Prue nicht deuten konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sie noch zu benommen, entschied sie, denn im ersten Moment hatte sie angenommen, dass es tatsächlich so etwas wie Liebe sein könnte.

Prues Gesicht lag im hellen Mondlicht, das durch die offenen Fenster ins Zimmer fiel und auch Cole versuchte in ihrem Blick zu lesen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, und es lag so viel in diesem Blick, dass Worte eigentlich unnötig waren.

Schließlich blickte Cole zur Seite. "Ich ..." sein Blick fiel auf das Tablett, das er auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte. "Ähm, willst du etwas essen? Amy dachte du hättest vielleicht Hunger, wenn du aufwachst."

"Nein ... danke!" erklärte Prue irritiert und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also eigentlich wolltest du doch etwas anderes sagen."

"Hm, es ist ziemlich verrückt." meinte Cole achselzuckend.

"Egal," forderte sie ihn auf. "ich will es hören."

"Ich schätze, ich weiß auch nicht recht, warum. Aber ..." er blickte sie wieder an. "Ich liebe dich."

"Oh," lächelnd schaute Prue nach unten. "Ich schätze mir geht es ähnlich."

"Ja?" fragte Cole leicht überrascht und berührte mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn, um ihr Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. "Danke, dass du es gesagt hast." erklärte er und fügte hinzu. "Und das neulich, das hatte wirklich nichts zu bedeuten, das musst du mir einfach glauben, ich liebe nur dich, ich hatte einfach nur ... Angst."

Prue nickte. "Ist schon gut, Dianne hat es mir bereits erklärte."

"Dianne?" Cole verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was Dianne mit dem Fluch zu tun hatte und warum Prue ihr überhaupt etwas davon erzählt hatte, das ging sie nun wirklich gar nichts an. "Du hast mit Dianne darüber geredet?" fragte er ärgerlich, sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen.

"Nein, es war eher so, dass Dianne mit mir darüber geredet hat." erklärte Prue gähnend.

"Wo ist da der Unterschied?" wollte Cole kopfschüttelnd wissen.

"Du kennst doch Dianne." meinte Prue müde und legte sich wieder hin. "Ich bin jetzt wirklich zu müde, um mit dir darüber zu diskutieren."

"Na schön. Später." Cole stand vom Bett auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

Prue sah ihm nachdenklich dabei zu und fragte schließlich. "Hast du etwa vor, die ganze Nacht in diesem Sessel zu verbringen?"

"Ja, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen." erklärte Cole unmissverständlich.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer rückte Prue zur Seite. "Komm schon her, hier ist noch genug Platz."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stand Cole auf und legte sich neben Prue. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und Prue schmiegte sich an ihn, endlich fühlte sie sich entspannt und innerlich ruhig, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was der nächste Morgen oder die fernere Zukunft ihnen bringen würde.

"Es ist schon irgendwie verrückt, nicht wahr?" fragte Cole und strich ihr über das Haar.

"Wem sagst du das?" erklärte Prue leise. "Aber dennoch weiß ich einfach, dass ich das Richtige tue."

"Das ist gut." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, der an seiner Schulter lag und lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem, als ihn plötzlich eine Frage quälte. "Aber Prue.." begann er.

"Ja?" murmelte sie.

"Glaubst du, dass Liebe alles übersteht, ich meine würdest du alles dafür tun?" fragte er leise.

"Hm, so im Allgemeinen?" erkundigte sie sich schläfrig.

"Nein." erklärte Cole bestimmt.

"Also im Allgemeinen.." bekräftigte Prue. "..ist es schwer genug für zwei Menschen, sich zu finden und außer ihnen sollte nichts und niemand die Macht haben, es zu zerstören."

Cole lächelte zufrieden und strich ihr über die Schulter. "Und würdest du darum kämpfen?"

"Wenn es sich lohnt, dann sollte man dafür kämpfen." meinte Prue. "Doch es kommt immer auf die Umstände und den Einzelnen an."

"Und wenn es sich bei dem Einzelnen um dich dreht, würdest du es tun?" wollte Cole wissen.

"Hm," meinte Prue nachdenklich. "Weißt du, manche Menschen akzeptieren einfach was passiert, egal, wie ungerecht oder schmerzlich es für sie ist. Sie nehmen es hin und machen weiter, so gut es geht." Sie schwieg kurz und fuhr dann fort. "Aber das kann ich nicht, ich nehme Verluste persönlich und ich kämpfe so hart dagegen an, wie es nur geht."

"Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar, denn mir geht es genauso." erklärte Cole zufrieden und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. Dieses Mal würde er das Glück festhalten, mit all seiner Kraft, und niemandem würde es gelingen, es ihm wieder zu entreißen. Mit diesem festen Entschluss schlief Cole ein.


	27. 27 Kapitel

**27. Kapitel **

Als Prue am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kam ihr der vergangene Tag seltsam unwirklich vor. Erst ihr verrückter Albtraum, dann das hohe Fieber und Zadies Ritual und schließlich hatte sie zugegeben, dass sie Cole liebte. War das wirklich alles passiert? Zögernd blickte sie zur Seite und sah Cole neben sich liegen. Er schlief fest und war immer noch angezogen.

Sie musste lächeln, also schien alles tatsächlich wahr zu sein, dachte sie zufrieden und stockte dann. Verwundert fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, als sie hierher gekommen war. Sie hatte geplant, Danny ein perfektes Leben zu ermöglichen, sie wollte die Stadt im Sturm erobern, eine erfolgreiche Fotografin werden, und die Möglichkeit haben, zu Hause arbeiten zu können und sie hatte vor allem geplant, einen faszinierenden Mann zu heiraten, der sie vergötterte, und der einen vorbildlichen Vater für Danny abgeben würde. Und jetzt lag sie hier, arbeitete immer noch bei der Zeitung und war überglücklich, weil der abgelegte Exmann ihrer kleinen Schwester neben ihr lag, der ganz nebenbei auch noch eine unrühmliche Karriere als Dämon hinter sich hatte und eigentlich nur Probleme machte.

So können sich Pläne ändern, dachte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und beugte sich entschlossen vor, um ihn wach zu küssen.

"Hey, guten Morgen." murmelte Cole noch leicht verschlafen und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

"Hallo, ich wollte nur sehen, ob du keine meiner Fieberphantasien bist." erklärte sie lächelnd.

"Nein, bin ich nicht." meinte er und fuhr sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

"Gut!" meinte Prue mit einem zufriedenen Nicken

"Ja?" fragte Cole etwas überrascht und lehnte sich zurück, um ihr in's Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Sicher, kompliziert, aber gut." erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

Cole grinste. "Finde ich auch." meinte er und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Doch dann stoppte er in der Bewegung und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wie geht es dir überhaupt, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Prue nickte. "Ja, es ist als wäre ich niemals krank gewesen." erklärte sie selbst ein wenig überrascht und blickte auf die Uhr. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich."

"Ist doch egal." meinte Cole und wollte sie erneut küssen, doch Prue lehnte sich ein Stück zurück.

"Müssen wir nicht zur Arbeit?"

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Amy hat dich gestern krank gemeldet und sie erwarten dich heute sicher noch nicht zurück."

"Oh, wie praktisch." Prue grinste zufrieden. "Aber was ist mit dir?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll schon sein, glaubst du etwa ich hatte gestern Lust, mit Wingrove zu reden?"

"Hm, also weißt du nicht, ob du deinen Job noch hast?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Nein, ist das wichtig?" fragte er überrascht.

"Ich weiß nicht, mich würde einfach interessieren, was Wingrove so vorhat." meinte Prue nachdenklich.

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber reden konnten, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Nachdem Prue sie herein gebeten hatte, öffnete Amy zaghaft die Tür. "Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich habe Stimmen gehört." meinte sie. "Und da wollte ich nachsehen wie es dir geht."

"Gut, ich bin wieder ganz gesund." teilte Prue ihr mit.

"Das sehe ich." meinte Amy und lächelte, als sie die beiden zusammen sah. "Das freut mich. Ich habe schon Frühstück gemacht." erklärte sie und hielt Ausschau nach dem Tablett vom Vorabend. Als sie es unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen sah, ging sie seufzend darauf zu. "Du musst doch Hunger haben, schließlich hast du gestern den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen."

Prue nickte. "Stimmt, danke Amy, wir kommen gleich runter."

Zufrieden verließ Amy mit dem Tablett das Zimmer. Prue sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. "Wenn Amy noch länger bei uns wohnt, passe ich bald nicht mehr in meine Klamotten."

"Ich wüsste da einen guten Ausgleich." meinte Cole und küsste Prue leidenschaftlich.

Prue schlang ihre Arme ums seinen Hals und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, als es unten an der Haustür klingelte. Genervt löste sich Prue von Cole und blickte zur Tür. "Wer kann das nur sein, so früh am Morgen?"

"Ich mach' schon auf." rief Amy von unten hoch und eilte zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete sah sie sich einem riesigen Blumenstrauß gegenüber, hinter dem schließlich Vivian Wingrove hervorguckte.

"Oh, Amy, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie überrascht und trat in die Halle.

"Ich wohne hier." erklärte Amy kalt und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. "Aber was willst du hier?"

"Ich wollte Prue sprechen, ist sie schon auf?" Vivian sah sich in der Halle um und blickte verdutzt auf die kaputte Standuhr. "Meine Güte," meinte sie. "Was ist denn hier passiert?"

"Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde." meinte Amy und führte Vivian in den Wintergarten. "Warte hier, ich werde Prue fragen, ob sie dich sehen will."

Unterdessen hatte sich Prue bereits etwas angezogen und lauschte an der Tür.

"Vielleicht ist es nur die Post." gab Cole zu bedenken, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag. "Komm' wieder her."

"Nein," Prue öffnete die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Schließlich schloss sie die Tür wieder und drehte sich zu Cole um. "Das war eindeutig Vivians Stimme." erklärte sie verblüfft.

"Was? Die wagt es auch noch hierher zu kommen?" fragte Cole wütend und stand vom Bett auf.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht will sie sehen, ob sie inzwischen freie Bahn bei dir hat." erklärte sie gefasst, obwohl es in ihr brodelte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie Vivian tatsächlich gegenüber stehen würde.

"Das ist nicht gerade komisch." meinte Cole. "Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich nach dem, was ich ihr gestern gesagt habe noch in die Nähe des Hauses trauen würde."

"Du hast ihr gedroht?" fragte Prue, und konnte sich ein genüssliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Nein, nur einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt." erklärte Cole zufrieden.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Amy blickte in's Zimmer. "Vivian ist hier." erklärte sie und sah Prue an. "Sie will mit dir reden."

Prue schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Was denkt die sich eigentlich?" wunderte sie sich. "Na was soll's sag ihr ich komme gleich runter." Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah dann Cole an. Obwohl er die ganze Nacht in seinen Sachen geschlafen, tat das seiner Attraktivität keinen Abbruch, daher fragte sie zufrieden. "Kommst du mit?"

Cole grinste. "Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen."

Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe herunter und traten in den Wintergarten.

Als Vivian jemanden kommen hörte, sprang sie sofort auf und eilte mit ihrem überdimensionalen Blumenstrauß zur Tür. "Prue, meine Liebe, ich war so schockiert, als ich hörte, was passiert ist." erklärte sie bemüht mitfühlend und wollte ihr den Strauß überreichen. "Die Blumen sind für dich. Ich hoffe es geht dir schon wieder besser."

"Ach tatsächlich?" fragte Prue verächtlich und machte keine Anstalten die Blumen zu nehmen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und blickte Vivian kalt an.

"Nun ja, natürlich habe ich mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht." bekräftigte Vivian und sah sich hilflos um. Schließlich erblickte sie Amy und sah sie erfreut an. "Amy meine Liebe, sei doch so gut und stell die Blumen in eine Vase, ja?" Auffordernd hielt sie ihr den Blumenstrauß hin.

Seufzend nahm Amy ihn entgegen und ging in Richtung Küche davon.

"Ich finde es wirklich nett von euch, dass ihr die Kleine aufgenommen habt." meinte Vivian lächelnd.

"Darum bist du doch sicher nicht hier, oder?" unterbrach Prue sie. Sie hätte Vivian am liebsten in ihr Gesicht mit dem künstlichen Lächeln geschlagen.

"Nein, ich wollte dir erzählen, dass ich Petersen mitgeteilt habe, wie krank du bist. Und ich habe erreicht, dass du für den Rest der Woche freigestellt bist." erklärte sie zufrieden. "Also kuriere dich erst einmal richtig aus, bevor du dich wieder in die Arbeit stürzt."

"Wie nett von dir." meinte Prue ironisch. "Und ich dachte, du wolltest überprüfen, ob dein Zauber auch gewirkt hat."

"Nein, nein, das war alles ein riesengroßes Missverständnis." erklärte Vivian zerknirscht und warf Cole einen angstvollen Blick zu. "Ich war wütend auf dich und habe mich zu dieser Dummheit hinreißen lassen, aber ich war doch fest davon überzeugt, dass Voodoo nur dummer Aberglaube ist." Sie lachte gekünstelt. "Und wie es aussieht ist ja auch nichts schlimmes passiert und wir können uns wieder vertragen."

Prue sah sie ungläubig an. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd, Vivian konnte doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass sie ihr das abnahm. "Du hättest mich mit deinem Zauber fast umgebracht und denkst, nur weil ich es überstanden habe, ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

"Es tut mir ja auch leid Prue, aber du musst mir einfach glauben, dass ich dir nichts Böses wollte. Und ich verspreche dir, mein Vater wird sich Belva vornehmen. Sowas kann sie einfach nicht machen, sie ist ja eine Gefahr für die Menschheit." meinte sie entrüstet. "Ich habe wirklich nie ernsthaft geglaubt, dass es funktioniert."

"Tja," meinte Cole mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. "Wahrscheinlich wirst du es bald am eigenen Leib erfahren."

Prue sah ihn fragend an und grinste dann. "Ja, Vivian, jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis." erklärte sie ihr in ernstem Tonfall. "Hoffentlich wusstest du wenigstens das."

"Aber ich wollte doch niemals, dass dir etwas Schlimmes passiert." jammerte sie.

"Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich dir das abnehme?" fragte Prue verächtlich. "Oder dachtest du, dein Zauber hätte mir ein Teil meines Verstandes genommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen soll," erklärte Vivian verzweifelt. "Aber so ganz unschuldig bist du ja auch nicht."

"Oh, nur weil ich nicht die Freundlichkeit in Person war, muss ich damit rechnen, dass mir gleich jemand den Tod an den Hals wünscht?" erkundigte Prue sich interessiert.

"Nein, so meinte ich das nicht." verteidigte sich Vivian und seufzte. "Und wie ich schon sagte, ich werde in Zukunft die Finger davon lassen. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen."

"Ist wohl auch besser so." meinte Prue kalt.

Vivian nickte reuevoll. "Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt." erklärte sie ehrfürchtig und blickte zur Tür. "Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser."

"Gute Idee." meinte Cole und ging in Richtung Tür.

Vivian folgte ihm und blieb in der Tür noch einmal stehen. "Oh, Cole ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich meinem Vater erklärt habe, warum du gestern nicht zur Arbeit kommen konntest. Aber wenn es Prue wieder besser geht, dann würde er sich gerne mit dir unterhalten."

Cole nickte. "Ich werde mich bei ihm melden."

"Am liebsten wäre es ihm gleich heute Nachmittag." erklärte Vivan. "Wenn du es einrichten kannst, dann sei doch bitte um 14.00 Uhr in seinem Büro."

"Wir werden sehen." meinte Cole nicht gerade begeistert.

"Schön. Ich hoffe alles renkt sich wieder ein." erklärte Vivian und blickte noch einmal in Richtung Wintergarten. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass es Prue wieder besser geht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert wäre, das hätte ich mir nie verziehen."

"Hm." meinte Cole nur verächtlich und sah zu wie Vivian zu ihrem Wagen ging und schließlich verschwand.

Als Cole zurück in die Halle kam, kam Amy gerade mit dem Blumenstrauß aus der Küche zurück.

"Ist Vivian schon wieder gegangen?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja, sicher wollte sie nur kurz ihr schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen." überlegte Cole ärgerlich, obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie sich vorsichtshalber gute Karten holen wollte, falls der Zauber tatsächlich zu ihr zurückkam.

"Aber die Blumen sind schön." meinte Amy und stellte den Strauß auf den kleinen Tisch in der Halle. "Und wir können endlich frühstücken."

Cole nickte und sah, wie Prue aus dem Wintergarten kam. Als sie die Blumen entdeckte, ging sie wütend darauf zu.

"Ich habe keine passende Vase gefunden, und sie darum in den kleinen Eimer gestellt." meinte Amy entschuldigend.

"Das hättest du gar nicht erst tun müssen." erklärte Prue und fegte mit einer Handbewegung die Blumen aus der Vase, um sie auf den Boden zu befördern. "Das Grünzeug von Vivian will ich bestimmt nicht in meinem Haus haben."

"Aber Prue!" Amy sah sie entsetzt an und hob die Blumen wieder auf. "Die armen Blumen können doch nichts dafür, dass Vivian sie gekauft hat." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Nein, aber wer weiß, ob sie nicht noch irgendeinen Schadenszauber als Zugabe mit reingepackt hat." teilte Prue ihr mit.

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber." erklärte Amy und stellte die Blumen wieder zurück in den Eimer. "Die armen Blumen. Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach wegwerfen, nur weil Vivian eine idiotische Ziege ist."

"Fein, dann stell sie doch in dein Zimmer, ich will sie jedenfalls nicht mehr sehen." meinte Prue.

"Gut" Amy nahm den Eimer und verschwand damit nach oben. Prue schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und ging dann ins Esszimmer.

Cole folgte ihr grinsend. "Es ist schon schade, dass dieser Adam keiner anderen Konfession angehört hat." meinte er und als Prue ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, fuhr er fort. "Amy hätte doch die perfekte Pfarrersfrau abgegeben, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie kochen und backen kann, jetzt beschützt sie auch noch die Blumen."

"Vivian kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass es nur ihre Blumen getroffen hat." erklärte Prue wütend. "Am liebsten hätte ich ihr den Hals umgedreht."

Cole lächelte. "Das Gefühl kenne ich nur zu gut."

Als Cole am Nachmittag zu seinem Treffen mit Edward Wingrove aufbrechen wollte, verabschiedete er sich von seinem Sohn und setzte sich schließlich zu Prue auf das Sofa. "Kann ich dich wirklich allein lassen?" wollte er nachdenklich wissen und sah sie aufmerksam an. .

"Natürlich." erklärte sie bestimmt. "Mir geht es wieder gut und ich kann schon allein auf mich aufpassen."

"Hm, da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher." meinte Cole lächelnd und beugte sich zu ihr herüber, um sie zu küssen.

Prue erwiderte seinen Kuss und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Los fahr schon." teilte sie ihm mit. "Je früher du losfährst, desto eher bist du auch wieder hier."

Cole grinste. "Endlich mal ein gutes Argument." meinte er und küsste sie erneut.

Lachend beugte Prue sich zurück. "Nun fahr schon, ich will schließlich wissen, was Wingrove von dir will."

"Mich feuern!" schlug Cole achselzuckend vor.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, nicht nach Vivians heutigem Auftritt. Ich glaube sie haben vor etwas Angst."

"Na gut." erklärte Cole widerwillig und küsste Prue zum Abschied. Er blickte sie an und meinte. "Ich liebe dich."  
Prue lächelte zufrieden. Es hörte sich immer noch ungewohnt an, aber es machte sie glücklich, obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht absolut sicher war, ob sie das Richtige taten. "Schön." meinte sie leise.

Amüsiert schüttelte Cole den Kopf. "An der Antwort musst du noch etwas arbeiten." erklärte er ironisch und stand auf. "Aber du hast ja Zeit, solange ich weg bin."

Prue blickte ihm hinterher und aus einem Impuls heraus rief sie ihn zurück. "Cole!" meinte sie und stand auf, um ihm in die Halle zu folgen.

Cole blieb überrascht an der Tür stehen und drehte sich um. "Was ist, willst du mir noch etwas sagen?"

Prue ging auf ihn zu und lächelte "Sei vorsichtig okay, den Wingroves kann man nicht trauen, das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren."

"Keine Sorge, mit Wingrove werde ich schon fertig." er grinste. "Mich wird man nämlich auch nicht so schnell los."

"Na das will ich doch hoffen." erklärte Prue. Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und lauschte, bis die Tür in's Schloss gefallen war. Irgendwie hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen, aber das lag wahrscheinlich an den Geschehnissen des letzten Tages. Schließlich entschloss sie sich, dass es unsinnig war, die ganze Zeit bis er wiederkam, die Tür zu betrachten und sah sich nach Amy um. Sie hatte sie nach dem Frühstück nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und sie schließlich in Amys Zimmer. Die Blumen von Vivian standen vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden und die Sonne schien auf die einzelnen Blütenblätter.

"Sind sie nicht wirklich zu schade zum Wegwerfen?" wollte Amy wissen.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Amy auf das Bett. "Sie erinnern mich an Vivian, egal wie schön sie sind." erklärte sie und blickte Amy an. "Aber du kannst sie gerne behalten."

"Danke!" erwiderte Amy und blickte wieder zum Fenster. "Ich kann es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn man solch lebende Dinge einfach so wegwirft."

Prue nickte. "Ist schon gut. Aber deswegen bin ich eigentlich auch nicht gekommen." erklärte sie. "Ich wollte dich fragen, woher du dieses Enthemmungspulver hattest."

Amy blickte sie skeptisch an. "Ich habe es selbst gemacht, wieso?"

"Ich würde gerne wissen, woher du die Zutaten hattest." wollte Prue wissen..

"Die habe ich in einem kleinen Laden am Rande des French Quarter gekauft." erklärte Amy. "Mrs. Turner hatte ihn mir empfohlen."

Zufrieden sah Prue sie an. "Das ist ja noch besser, als ich dachte." meinte sie. "Dann hast du doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du mich jetzt dorthin begleitest. Ich muss unbedingt ein paar Sachen kaufen."

Amy runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso?"

"Weil ich mich gerne wieder selbst verteidigen würde. Ich habe zwar kein Buch der Schatten und keine Macht der Drei mehr, aber einiges kann ich schon dafür tun." Energisch stand sie auf. "Also, kommst du?"

"Geht es dir dafür auch schon wieder gut genug?" wollte Amy wissen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Cole..."

"Cole ist nicht da, und ich kann ja wohl immer noch selbst am besten entscheiden, ob ich mich in der Lage fühle, einkaufen zu gehen, oder nicht." meinte sie resolut.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich Prue, Amy und Danny auf dem Weg zum French Quarter. Amy musste sich kurz orientieren, aber dann erreichten sie den Laden ohne Probleme. Ganz in der Nähe fanden sie schließlich einen Parkplatz und stiegen aus. Sie gingen zurück zu dem Zauberladen, der sich etwas abseits in einer Nebenstraße befand. Der Eingang lag versteckt hinter dem Zeitungsständer eines Kiosks, und war für jemanden, der zufällig vorbei kam, leicht zu übersehen. Amy und Prue betraten den kleinen Laden durch einen Perlenvorhang.

Im Inneren konnte Prue all die ihr bekannten Zauberutensilien, Kräuter und anderen Mittel entdecken. Nachdenklich schaute sie sich um. Es war immer noch merkwürdig für sie, hier mit Magie konfrontiert zu werden, aber sie hatte einsehen müssen, dass es nötig war, sich vorzubereiten und zu schützen. Amy, die Danny auf dem Arm trug, blieb am Eingang stehen, während Prue durch die Gänge ging. Es war niemand außer ihnen im Laden, komischerweise auch keine Verkäuferin. Prue nahm sich einen der kleinen Körbe, die neben dem Eingang standen und begutachtete einige Kräuter. Schließlich begann sie, sie in den Korb zu legen. Als sie erstmal damit angefangen hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie legte alles in den Korb, was ihr nützlich erschien. Als der Korb zur Hälfte voll war, trat sie wieder neben Amy.

"Wo ist denn die Verkäuferin." wollte sie wissen.

Amy grinste. "Die kommt immer genau dann, wenn du zahlen willst." erklärte sie.

Prue sah sie skeptisch an und erblickte plötzlich neben Amy einige Bücher. Sie stellte den Korb auf den Boden und begann ein paar von ihnen durchzublättern. Seufzend stellte sie sie wieder zurück, es war nichts für sie interessantes dabei. Als sie sich gerade wieder an Amy wenden wollte, entdeckte sie ein weiteres Buch. Sie schlug es auf und konnte nur leere weiße Seiten erkennen. "Was ist dass denn?" fragte sie Amy verwundert.

Doch zu Prues Überraschung antwortete nicht Amy, sondern eine Frau, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr erschienen war. "Das habe ich selbst noch nicht herausgefunden." erklärte die Frau mit einem Lächeln. "Und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde es demjenigen schenken, der mir endlich erzählt, was es damit auf sich hat."

Prue blätterte erneut darin herum und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. "Tut mir leid, da kann ich Ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen."

"Schade." erklärte die Frau enttäuscht und entfernte sich wieder in Richtung der Kasse. Prue blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher, als Amy wieder neben ihr erschien.

"Das war die Inhaberin." erklärte sie Prue und übergab ihr Danny, der seine Arme auffordernd nach ihr ausstreckte.

"Na dann komm schon." meinte sie lächelnd und nahm ihn auf den Arm, dann blickte sie wieder Amy an. "Kannst du das Zeug in dem Korb bitte bezahlen." bat sie sie und suchte mit einer Hand nach dem Portemonnaie in ihrer Hosentasche.

Amy nickt und hob den Korb vom Boden hoch. Dann nahm sie Prue das Geld aus der Hand und ging in Richtung der Kasse. Prue sah sich mit Danny auf dem Arm noch einmal um und blickte schließlich wieder zu dem merkwürdigen Buch. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur eine Verkaufsstrategie der Inhaberin mutmaßte sie und schlug das Buch trotzdem erneut auf. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, vielleicht mit einem Zauber überlegte sie, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass Danny etwas in der Hand hielt. Schnell legte sie das Buch zurück auf das Regal und blickte zu ihrem Neffen.

Als sie sah, was er da in der Hand hielt, musste sie lächeln. "Schon wieder ein Zauberstab Danny? Dafür scheinst du ja ein besonderes Faible zu haben." meinte sie belustigt und wollte ihm den Stab wieder wegnehmen. "Du bist noch viel zu jung für sowas." teilte sie ihm ruhig mit, doch der Junge ließ sich den Zauberstab nicht so einfach entreißen.

Er fing an zu weinen und fuchtelte mit dem Stab herum. Dabei berührte er auch das Deckblatt des Buches. Und wie von Zauberhand erschien plötzlich ein Schriftzug. Verblüfft sah Prue Danny an und blickte dann zu dem Buch. "Die Geheimnisse dieses Buches enthüllen sich dem aufmerksamen Leser zur rechten Zeit. Sie sind für ihn bestimmt, und nur für ihn." las sie vor.

Sie starrte immer noch auf das Buch, als Amy vollbepackt neben ihr erschien. "So wir können gehen." teilte sie Prue mit, doch Prue schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein warte, du kannst die Sachen ja schon mal zum Auto bringen, aber ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen." erklärte sie Amy.

Amy nickte und verschwand durch den Perlenvorhang, während Prue das Buch in die Hand nahm und zu der Inhaberin des Zauberladens ging. Die Schrift auf dem Umschlag des Buches hatte sich noch nicht verändert und Prue hielt es ihr entgegen. "Hallo, ich denke ich habe Ihr Rätsel gelöst." meinte sie zufrieden und zeigte auf das Buch.

Die Frau setzte ihre Brille auf, die ihr an einer Kette um den Hals hing, und las die Inschrift. "Faszinierend!" meinte sie und blickte Prue interessiert an. "Ich habe gleich gespürt, dass Sie das Geheimnis um das Buch lüften werden."

Lachend schüttelte Prue den Kopf. "Nein, das war nicht ich, sondern Danny." erklärte sie und sah ihren kleinen Neffen stolz an.

"Oh, dann wird wohl mal ein großer Zauberer aus ihm, was?" fragte die Frau lachend und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Den passenden Zauberstab hast du ja schon."

Der kleine Junge gluckste zufrieden, und nur Prue schaute etwas nachdenklich drein. "Ja, wer weiß" meinte sie schließlich leise, denn ganz wohl fühlte sie sich bei dieser Zukunftsaussicht nicht.

"Ich schenke Ihnen das Buch und den Zauberstab." erklärte die Frau unterdessen. "Denn wie es scheint, scheinen Sie für sie bestimmt zu sein."

"Danke!" meinte Prue und nahm das Buch wieder in die Hand. "Aber ich würde es gerne bezahlen."

"Nein auf keinen Fall." die Frau schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Ich habe es versprochen, und das halte ich auch, aber ich hoffe ich werde in Ihnen eine neue Kundin haben." erklärte sie zum Abschied. "Ich würde schließlich gerne erfahren, welches Wissen das Buch Ihnen offenbart."

"Kein Problem." meinte Prue und ging auf die Tür zu. "Sie werden mich in Zukunft sicher häufiger hier sehen." Sie verließ den Laden durch den Perlenvorhang und ging in Gedanken versunken zurück zu ihrem Wagen.


	28. 28 Kapitel

**28. Kapitel**

Als Cole kurz vor seinem Termin mit Mr. Wingrove aus dem Aufzug trat, wartete Isabell Swallow bereits auf ihn.

„Mr. Wingrove würde Sie gerne unter vier Augen in seinem Apartment treffen." teilte sie Cole mit und führte ihn den Korridor entlang.

Cole sah sich überrascht um. „Mr. Wingrove hat hier oben noch ein eigenes Apartment?" fragte er.

Isabell Swallow nickte. „Aber ja, es ist sehr hilfreich, wenn er mal wieder länger arbeiten muss." erklärte sie knapp und blieb vor einem versteckt liegenden Fahrstuhl stehen.

Cole blickte verwundert auf den Fahrstuhl. „Ich dachte wir wären hier schon ganz oben." meinte er.

„Es ist nur ein Stockwerk." erklärte Isabell und gab einen Code in das Zahlenschloss ein. Die Tür des Lifts öffnete sich und Cole trat hinein.

Als sich die Tür von selbst schloss, sah Cole noch, wie Isabell zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. Dann fuhr der Lift auch schon hoch und hielt Sekunden später wieder an. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein nervös wirkender Edward Wingrove erwartete Cole bereits ungeduldig.

„Mr. Turner, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten." erklärte er und gab ihm die Hand. „Dann geht es ihrer Freundin hoffentlich wieder gut."

„Ja, aber das hat sie nicht Ihrer Tochter zu verdanken." erwiderte Cole kalt.

„Vivian wollte niemand etwas Böses." erklärte Edward Wingrove im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Sicher." meinte Cole ironisch, er hatte wirklich genug von diesen Wingroves und fragte daher gerade heraus „Also was wollen Sie von mir?"

Edward Wingrove seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Wahl." er sah Cole um Verständnis bittend an. „Ich muss meine Familie schützen."

Cole runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen. Wollen Sie mich feuern?" fragte er lässig.

„Ich bewundere wirklich Ihre Courage. Sie nennen die Dinge beim Namen." erklärte Wingrove unglücklich. „Aber darum geht es nicht."

„Worum dann?" fragte Cole überrascht.

„Es geht um das Wohl meiner Töchter, das werden Sie doch sicher verstehen." erklärte Wingrove und führte Cole zu dem Eingang zum Wohnzimmer. Gegenüber am anderen Ende des Raumes stand David Morgan, der aufmerksam aus dem Fenster schaute, als würde die Stadt, die ihm zu Füßen lag, ihm gehören.

Bevor Cole bereit war, den Raum zu betreten, schaute er Edward Wingrove noch einmal mit abwertendem Blick an. „Zählt zu Ihren Töchtern auch Amy?" erkundigte er sich leise. „Denn deren Wohl scheint Ihnen ja nicht sonderlich am Herzen zu liegen."

Edward Wingrove erstarrte förmlich. „Sie ...Sie wissen es?" fragte er entsetzt. „Haben Sie es ihr etwa ..."

Cole sah keinen Grund, Edward Wingrove von seiner quälenden Frage zu erlösen und lächelte nur unverbindlich und machte sich bereit, David Morgan gegenüber zu treten. Doch Edward Wingrove hielt ihn krampfhaft am Arm fest. „Sagen Sie ihm nichts von Amy." flehte er Cole an. „Sie könnte in Gefahr geraten."

Cole blickte ihn irritiert an, es war offensichtlich, dass Wingrove große Angst vor David Morgan hatte. Er schaute zu dem Mann am Fenster, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Doch plötzlich begann Morgan zu lachen und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen um.

„Wollen die Herren nicht langsam eintreten?" fragte er spöttisch. „Sie müssen doch nicht im Türrahmen stehenbleiben, hier ist eine Menge Platz." Er wies auf die helle Polstergarnitur, die einen Großteil des Raumes einnahm.

„Ich lasse euch dann besser allein." erklärte Edward Wingrove und wollte den Raum schnell wieder verlassen, als David Morgan ihn aufhielt.

„Aber nicht doch Edward. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten würdest." meinte David Morgan hämisch. „Es wird dir gefallen, also setz dich."

Gehorsam ließ sich Edward Wingrove in einem der Sessel nieder. „Ganz wie du willst David."

Cole schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was wir zu besprechen hätten, Herr Staatsanwalt."

„Das werde ich Ihnen schon noch erklären." meinte David Morgan und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Sind Sie etwa immer noch sauer, weil ich Sie besiegt habe?" fragte Cole selbstzufrieden. „Ich dachte, Sie suchen nach einem gleichwertigen Gegner."

„Das werden Sie niemals sein." erklärte Morgan wütend, es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm die Niederlage immer noch zu schaffen machte, aber er bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle und lächelte boshaft. „Sie können mir nicht das Wasser reichen, und bald werde ich Sie zu meinem willenlosen Sklaven machen."

„Ach tatsächlich?" fragte Cole amüsiert. „Und wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass Ihnen dies gelingen könnte?"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich sollte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass meine Mutter eine mächtige Voodoopriesterin ist." meinte David Morgan.

Cole zuckte gelangweilt mit den Achseln. „Das ist mir nicht neu."

„Wie schön, dennoch wird es Sie interessieren, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten an mich weitergegeben hat. Ich bin ein Bokor, ein Schwarzmagier, wenn Ihnen das etwas sagt." erklärte David Morgan und verzog seinen Mund zu einem arroganten Lächeln. „Und Sie werden die Ehre haben, am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, welche Kräfte in meinen Adern fließen."

„Nein danke, kein Interesse." erwiderte Cole immer noch völlig unbeeindruckt.

Morgan ließ sich durch diesen Einwurf nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, und fuhr fort. „Sicher wird selbst für Sie 'Zombie' ein Begriff sein." erklärte er überheblich.

Cole lachte verächtlich. „Sie wollen mich in einen Zombie verwandeln?" fragte er interessiert. „Wie interessant, und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?"

„Nachdem ich Sie in einen Zustand versetze, den Gelehrte wohl als klinisch tot bezeichnen würden, werde ich Ihnen anschließend nur einen winzigen Lebensfunken zurückgeben und Ihre Seele in dieser Flasche verschließen." erklärte er zufrieden und zeigte Cole eine Flasche mit einem Korkverschluß. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln fuhr er fort. „Ohne Ihren Geist und Ihr Bewusstsein, werden Sie ein lebender Toter sein, der als willenloser Automat meine Befehle ausführt."

„Na dann viel Spaß." meinte Cole und lachte immer noch amüsiert. „Aber ich denke, Sie werden nicht viel Freude an mir haben."

„Ihnen wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, wenn ich Sie unter meinem Befehl Ihre Frau und Ihren Sohn töten lasse." fuhr Morgan ihn wütend an, er liebte den Geruch von Angst bei Menschen, aber bei Cole konnte er keinen vernehmen.

„Mir zittern die Knie, aber Sie vergessen leider, dass ich keine Frau habe." teilte Cole ihm mit einem süffisanten Lächeln mit, obwohl ihm bei dieser Drohung eiskalt wurde. Er durfte David Morgan nicht unterschätzen, denn er schien wirklich wahnsinnig zu sein, und Cole hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er seine Drohung wahrmachen würde. Denn jetzt wusste er ganz genau, wen er für den Schadenszauber in seinem Schlafzimmer verantwortlich machen musste.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, wen ich meine." Moran sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Oder hat Ihnen mein kleines Geschenk nicht gefallen?"

„Sie haben also mein Schlafzimmer mit diesem Schadenszauber belegt?" fragte Cole kalt und sein Gesicht verdunklte sich vor Zorn. Er würde diesen Kerl am liebsten auf der Stelle erledigen, dachte er wütend. Wenn er nur darüber nachdachte, was hätte passieren können.

Morgan lachte genüsslich. „Ja, leider habe ich erfahren müssen, dass das kleine Biest noch immer lebt, aber ich hoffe doch, sie hat wenigstens ein paar schmerzhafte Blutergüsse davongetragen."

Cole hielt sich so gut es ging zurück, und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme streng beherrscht und förmlich. „Nein," erklärte er. „Sie freuen sich zu früh, ich bin immun gegen ihren dilettantischen Zauber."

David Morgan blickte ihn wütend an. Er hatte angenommen, dass Cole Turner ihn um sein Leben anflehen würde, aber er schien gar nicht zu begreifen, in was für einer Gefahr er schwebte. Das war keine Rache nach Morgans Geschmack, denn für ihn war es immer ein Genuss, wenn seine Opfer vor Angst schlotterten. Wenn Turner erst sein willenloser Sklave sein würde, dann würde er nicht mehr begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war und das gefiel David Morgan überhaupt nicht. „Sie wissen gar nicht, mit wem Sie es hier zu tun haben." erklärte er aufgebracht, er würde es nicht zulassen, um seine Rache betrogen zu werden, er würde diesem reichen Snob schon noch klar machen, was ihn erwartete.

„Nein, Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben." erwiderte Cole kalt. „Glauben Sie wirklich ich habe vor einem möchtegern Zauberer wie Ihnen Angst?" fragte er verächtlich. „Da muss schon jemand mit mehr Klasse kommen." erklärte er und ging zur Tür. Doch als er sie erreichte, schloss sie sich vor seinen Augen.

„Sie bleiben hier." fauchte David Morgan ihn wütend an, nun gut, dann würde er eben nicht die Rache haben, die er sich wünschte, aber er würde diesem Turner jetzt das Maul stopfen. „Sie werden sich jetzt umdrehen und diesen Trank hier trinken." forderte er ihn auf.

„Nein das werde ich nicht." erklärte Cole bestimmt. Er wollte diese Wohnung so schnell wie möglich verlassen und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war fest verschlossen. Wenn er doch nur etwas mehr Vertrauen in seine Schimmerkünste hätte, dachte er ärgerlich, doch er würde sie nur im Notfall einsetzen, schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er landen würde. Gelassen drehte Cole sich um. „Öffnen Sie die Tür, oder ich werde es tun." teilte er Morgan in aller Ruhe mit.

„Wohl kaum." Mit einem zufriedenen Lachen blickte David Morgan ihn an und nahm einen Kelch in seine linke Hand. Mit erhobener rechter Hand kam er auf Cole zu. „Gleich werden Sie sich nicht mehr sträuben, diesen netten Trank zu trinken." erklärte er.

Cole seufzte, er hatte keine andere Wahl und hob ebenfalls seine Hand um mit einem ebenso zufriedenen Lächeln einen Energieball zu bilden. Zu seiner Freude war er bei weitem größer als der letzte.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist das denn?" entfuhr es Edward Wingrove angstvoll und er sprang mit einen Satz hinter den Sessel.

„Ein Dämon." flüsterte David Morgan und seine Selbstsicherheit erhielt einen ersten Kratzer. Er blieb erstarrt stehen. „Ich hätte es eigentlich gleich wissen sollen."

„Ja, das hätten Sie wohl." erklärte Cole grinsend.

„Aber kein Dämon hilft einem Menschen. Also warum haben Sie Amy geholfen?" wunderte sich Morgan immer noch erstarrt.

„Hm, vielleicht um Ihr blödes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Sie verlieren." schlug Cole vor und obwohl er sich gerne noch länger an David Morgans überraschtem Blick geweidet hätte, warf er den Energieball in seine Richtung.

Im letzten Moment konnte Morgan sich zur Seite fallen lassen, doch das gelang ihm nicht vollständig, sein Kelch fiel scheppernd zu Boden und er selbst blieb leblos auf dem Boden liegen, auf dem sich ein lilafarbener Fleck ausgebreitet hatte.

Zufrieden blickte Cole zur Tür, die sich wieder geöffnet hatte, dann drehte er sich zu Edward Wingrove um, der ängstlich hinter dem Sessel hervorguckte.

„Bitte tun Sie mir nichts, ich habe Frau und Kinder." erklärte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Cole schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Oh bei mir war Ihnen das doch auch ganz egal." fuhr er ihn an. „Schließlich wollten Sie mich Ihrem Freund Morgan zum Fraß vorwerfen."

„Aber ich hatte keine Wahl." versuchte Wingrove sich weiterhin zu verteidigen.

„Doch die hatten Sie." meinte Cole kalt. „Tja, aber leider musste ich einsehen, dass es mir nicht sonderlich gut bekommt, einen Menschen zu töten." erklärte er achselzuckend. „Obwohl, wenn ich es mir irgendwann anders überlege, dann ist Ihre Familie die erste auf meiner Liste." Er drehte sich um, als ihm plötzlich eine Frau gegenüberstand.

Die Voodoopriesterin Belva drängte ihn zurück in den Raum und blieb verärgert stehen, als sie ihren Sohn auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Ich habe doch gleich gewusst, dass du Hilfe brauchst." erklärte sie seufzend und half ihrem Sohn vom Boden aufzustehen.

Cole eilte unterdessen wieder zur Tür, als diese sich vor seinen Augen erneut schloss. Wütend drehte er sich um. „Lassen Sie mich gehen." forderte er sie auf.

„Er ist ein Dämon Mutter." erklärte David Morgan erschöpft, aber immer noch lebendig.

Belva lachte. „Oh, das überrascht mich jetzt aber. Ich hatte heute Besuch von meiner Schwester, und sie schien besorgt um Sie zu sein." teilte sie Cole verwundert mit. „Und dabei stehen Sie doch wohl eher auf unserer Seite."

Wütend schüttelte Cole den Kopf. „Nein, da irren Sie sich gewaltig, wir stehen nicht auf derselben Seite, nie wieder!" erklärte er unmissverständlich und entschied sich, sofort zu verschwinden. Auf einen Kampf mit Belva und ihrem Sohn wollte er es auf keinen Fall ankommen lassen. Denn er wusste nicht inwieweit er momentan schon in der Lage war, sich zu verteidigen, dieses Risiko wollte er lieber nicht eingehen. Vielleicht landete er beim Schimmern ja im hintersten Sibirien, aber das war immer noch besser, als vernichtet zu werden.

Er setzte zu seinem Schimmerversuch an, doch in dem Moment holte Belva einen Donnerstein aus ihrer Tasche hervor und hielte ihn hoch. Während sie einen Zauberspruch murmelte, fing David Morgan an, bösartig zu lachen. „Niemand schafft es, meiner Rache zu entgehen!"

Unterdessen waren Prue und Amy mit ihren Einkäufen schon wieder zu Hause angekommen. Sie hatten sie in der Küche verstaut und im Topf brodelte eine lilafarbene Substanz vor sich hin.

Amy schaute vorsichtig in den Topf und verzog bei dem Geruch angeekelt das Gesicht. „Also echtes Kochen macht mir mehr Spaß." erklärte sie. „Was wird das denn?"

„Ein Explosionsmittel gegen Dämonen." erklärte Prue, die am Küchentisch stand und in ein leeres Notizbuch alle Zauberelixiere und Sprüche schrieb, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnte. „Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass ich etwas brauche, um mich selbst verteidigen zu können."

„Aber deine Krankheit hatte doch nichts mit Dämonen zu tun." gab Amy zu bedenken.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im weitesten Sinne schon, auf jeden Fall war schwarze Magie im Spiel." Sie blickte zu Danny, der immer noch zufrieden seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, das der Stab ihn derart fasziniert.

Ganz versunken in ihre Überlegungen überhörte sie fast, dass es an der Tür klingelte. „Ich gehe schon." teilte sie Amy mit und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Als sie diese öffnete stand ihr Zadie gegenüber.

„Prue, wie schön dich wieder so gesund zu sehen." erklärte sie offensichtlich erfreut und umarmte die überrumpelte Prue kurz. Sie trat in die Halle und blickte sich um. „Ist dein Freund da?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder. „Nein, Cole ist noch unterwegs." teilte sie Zadie mit, und wunderte sich etwas, warum er noch nicht wieder zurück war oder sich wenigstens gemeldet hatte. „Warum, was wollen Sie von ihm?" fragte sie leicht alarmiert.

„Ich muss ihn unbedingt sprechen, ich will ihn warnen." erklärte Zadie aufgewühlt.

„Er ist noch bei der Arbeit, aber was ist denn los?" wollte Prue energisch wissen.

„Ich war gerade bei meiner Schwester, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber unmöglich." Zadie seufzte und blickte Prue niedergeschlagen an. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Cole der Rechtsanwalt ist, der David diese empfindliche Niederlage zugefügt hat."

„David Morgan? Ihr Neffe?" fragte Prue. „War er für meine Krankheit verantwortlich?."

„Nein, nein." Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Schadenszauber war älter. Er hatte sich nur so verstärkt, weil wir ihn mit dem Amulett abgewehrt haben, doch er hatte nichts mit David zu tun. Aber der andere schon." Sie seufzte. „Eigentlich hätte ich gleich gestern sehen müssen, dass der Schadenszauber in Coles Schlafzimmer nur von David stammen kann. Ich werde langsam alt."

„Was für ein Schadenszauber denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Prue iritiert.

„Er hat dir nichts davon erzählt?" erkundigte Zadie sich überrascht und ging auf Coles Schlafzimmer zu. „In diesem Raum ist ein Zauber, der den Besitzer dazu bringt, seiner Liebsten Gewalt anzutun." erklärte sie und holte eine Schale aus ihrer Tasche. Diese stellte sie auf den kleinen Nachttisch und füllte sie mit Öl.

„Ach darum, und ich dachte..." begann Prue überrascht und sah fasziniert zu, wie Zadie etwas aus ihrer Tasche nahm, das aussah wie Knochensplitter, welche sie in Form eines Kreuzes über das Öl legte. Dann klemmte sie einen Docht zwischen die Splitter, trat einige Schritte zurück und blickte Prue an.

„Ich muss die Lampe jetzt weihen, damit sie wirken kann. Ich werde die Loas um Hilfe anrufen und dann muss der Docht solange brennen, bis ihr Werk vollbracht ist und der Schadenszauber aufgehoben ist." erklärte sie ihr.

Zögerlich verließ Prue den Raum, sie blieb in der Halle stehen und lauschte gedankenverloren auf die Geräusche aus Coles Zimmer. Warum hatte er ihr nichts davon erzählt, fragte sie sich. Vielleicht hatte er es ja gewollt, und sie hatte mit Dianne angefangen, dachte sie und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Zadie erschien. Zufrieden sah sie Prue an. „Wir haben jetzt Zeit, um uns zu unterhalten." meinte sie.

Prue nickte und führte Zadie in Richtung des Wintergartens. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, blickte sie Zadie fragend an. „Wie konnte so ein Zauber in das Zimmer gelangen?" wollte sie wissen.

Zadie sah sie irritiert an. „Ein mächtiger Zauber kann jedem Schaden zufügen, einem Menschen, einem Ort, ganz egal ob er jemals dort gewesen ist." klärte sie Prue auf.

„Hm," meinte Prue skeptisch, „und was hätte passieren können?"

„Er sollte deinen Freund dazu bringen, gewalttätig zu werden, dich zu schlagen." erklärte Zadie.

Prue lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, ich kann mich wehren."

„Du solltest das nicht so leicht nehmen, die Gewalt kann bis zum Tod führen." Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein schlimmer Zauber."

„Und David Morgan ist dafür verantwortlich?" fragte Prue.

„Ja, mein Neffe ist ein gefährlicher Mann und wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich geht, dann ist er auf Rache aus." erklärte Zadie unglücklich.

Prue sah sie besorgt an. „Und jetzt will er sich an Cole rächen."

Zadie nickte. „Oh ja, das will er und ich will gar nicht wissen, was in seinem kranken Kopf vor sich geht." Sie seufzte erneut. „Und meine Schwester tut alles für ihn. Er wurde ihr als Kind weggenommen und nun will sie das wiedergutmachen, obwohl es nicht ihre Schuld war."

„Ich habe davon gehört, dass sein Vater früh gestorben ist." erinnerte Prue sich und blickte sie fragend an.

Zadie hob abwehrend ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, was alle denken, aber das stimmt nicht. Meine Schwester hat ihren Mann wirklich geliebt. Sie hätte ihm nie etwas angetan. Aber als er plötzlich starb, da erinnerten sich plötzlich alle an Belvas Vergangenheit. An ihre Kindheit in einem der ärmsten Viertel der Stadt und an ihre Verwandten, die Voodoo ausübten. Und schon stand die Schuldige fest." Traurig schüttelte Zadie den Kopf. „Belva hatte keine Chance, ihre Schwiegereltern hatten die besten Anwälte und sie haben ihr ihren Sohn weggenommen. Sie durfte David noch nicht einmal besuchen, weil seine Großeltern Angst vor ihrem schlechten Einfluss hatten." Zadie seufzte. „Damals hat sie allen Rache geschworen."

„Und wie sieht die aus?" fragte Prue.

„Hm," Zadie lächelte unglücklich. „Nachdem ihre Schwiegereltern Belva aus dem Haus getrieben hatten, kam sie zurück zu uns. Doch es war schwer für sie, nachdem sie einen anderen Lebensstil gewohnt war. Doch dann hat sie sich auf ihre alten Wurzeln besonnen. Unsere Ahnen waren schon immer mächtige Voodoopriester. Das liegt uns im Blut. Aber leider ist Belva vom Weg abgekommen. Ich benutze meine Fähigkeiten nur, um mit den Loas zu kommunizieren und Menschen zu helfen, aber sie war nur auf Rache aus. Sie wollte Macht haben, um ihren Sohn zurück zu bekommen und um sich an der weißen Oberschicht von New Orleans zu rächen. Die Menschen, die sie mit Füßen getreten hatten, sollten ihr zu Füßen liegen."

„Und Sie haben nichts dagegen getan?" fragte Prue verblüfft.

Zadie lachte. „Nun, diese Leute liegen mir eben nicht sonderlich am Herzen." gab sie zu. „Belva hat sie ausgenutzt, und mir war das egal. Und zu Anfang war Belva auch nur darauf aus, Geld zu verdienen, je mehr desto besser. Sie wollte ihnen zeigen, dass auch sie sich etwas leisten kann. Heute hat sie eine riesige Villa in der Stadt, zu der nur ihre engsten Freunde Zugang haben, sie trägt die teuersten Klamotten und schwelgt im Luxus."

„Wie schön für sie." meinte Prue spöttisch.

„Ja, aber es hat sie nicht glücklich gemacht. Doch dann war David alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, ob er seine Mutter sehen will oder nicht. Belva war glücklich, doch David ist ein machtgieriger kleiner Mistkerl." Sie blickte Prue entschuldigend an. „Es ist schrecklich, das über den eigenen Neffen sagen zu müssen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Zu Anfang hatte Belva Angst und hat alles was mit Voodoo zu tun hatte, vor ihm versteckt, aber mit der Zeit hat er es herausgefunden. Und David hat anders reagiert, als Belva dachte, er war hellauf begeistert. Nachdem er wusste, über welche Macht seine Mutter verfügt und dass diese Fähigkeiten auch in ihm schlummern, wurde es immer schlimmer. Er hat Menschen manipuliert, um seine Fälle vor Gericht zu gewinnen und ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er sonst noch alles gemacht hat."

„Sie hätten ihre Augen nicht einfach davor verschließen dürfen." erklärte Prue bestimmt.

Zadie blickte traurig auf und nickte. „Das weiß ich. Und darum ist es an der Zeit, Belvas Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Wie schmerzlich das auch für mich sein wird."

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Prue. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Kind. Ich will nicht, dass einer von euch da auch noch mit hineingezogen wird." erklärte sie resolut. „Ich und einige meiner Voodoo Schwestern werden uns an einem geheimen Ort zusammensetzen und uns darum kümmern. So mächtig sind selbst Belva und ihr Sohn nicht, dass sie es mit uns allen aufnehmen können." Sie nahm Prues Hände und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Aber ihr müsst euch von ihnen fernhalten, vor allem Cole. Ich habe zwar gespürt, dass ihr beide über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt, aber David ist stark. Haltet euch für die nächste Zeit bedeckt, sonst weiß ich nicht, was David mit Cole anstellen wird .. oder mir dir ... oder mit dem kleinen Jungen. Ich will nicht, dass einem von euch etwas passiert, das würde ich mir nicht verzeihen. Also versprich mir, dass ihr euch nicht in Gefahr begebt!"

„Das werden wir nicht, wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass weder wegen Belva noch wegen ihres Sohnes ein Unschuldiger zu leiden hat." erklärte Prue resolut. Sie hatte sich schon immer mit Leib und Seele für die Unschuldigen eingesetzt und sie würde sich nur zurückhalten, wenn sie Zadie dieses Versprechen abnehmen konnte.

„Alles was in meiner Macht steht, werde ich tun, damit niemand zu Schaden kommen wird." versprach Zadie.

„Danke!" meinte Prue beruhigt. Sie wollte niemand in ihrer Familie in Gefahr bringen, denn die Vorstellung, dass einem Mitglied ihrer Familie etwas zustoßen könnte, war schon immer die Hölle für sie gewesen, und ihre Familie bestand heute nun mal aus Danny und Cole. Und sogar irgendwie Amy, dachte sie lächelnd, als sie die junge Frau in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ähm Prue, kannst du mal kommen, ich glaube deine komische ... Suppe kocht gleich über." erklärte sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf Zadie.

Die alte Frau stand auf und lachte. „Na dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören." meinte sie und folgte Amy in die Halle. Vor Coles Zimmer blieb sie stehen und blickte dann noch einmal in den Raum.

„Die Lampe wird noch bis morgen brennen. Dann ist der Zauber gebrochen." erklärte sie. „Doch damit diese magische Lampe das Haus vor weiteren Schadenszaubern schützt, muss sie in die Halle gestellt werden und jeden Tag genau zur Mittagszeit, also wenn die Sonne im Zenit steht, muss Öl nachgefüllt werden." Zadie stellte eine Fläschchen auf den kleinen Tisch in der Halle und trat schließlich durch die Tür nach draußen. Dort blieb sie noch einmal stehen, um sich nach Prue umzudrehen. „Ich werde mein bestes tun, das verspreche ich. Pass auf alle auf, Prue, ich weiß, du kannst das." erklärte sie mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln und ging dann langsam zur Straße.

Prue schaute ihr hinterher und seufzte. Wie hatte sie nur wieder in solch eine gefährliche Lage kommen können, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. Es war schon irgendwie merkwürdig, Zadie die Vernichtung von Belva und David Morgan zu überlassen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, entschied sie und schloss langsam die Tür. Sie ging zurück in die Küche und beschäftigte sich bis in die Abendstunden mit der Fertigstellung ihrer Zauberelixiere. Gleichzeitig erzählte sie Amy alles, was sie beim Kampf gegen das Böse beachten musste.

Als Cole spät abends immer noch nicht zu Hause war, begann Prue sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Was wäre, wenn er bereits in die Hände von David Morgan gefallen war. Sie atmete tief durch, Cole konnte sich verteidigen, das hatte er immer wieder bewiesen, er hatte schließlich über hundert Jahre lang als Dämon überlebt. Er wusste sich zu helfen, ganz egal, was Zadie gesagt hatte. Prue hatte keine Zweifel, dass Cole gegen Morgan eine Chance hatte. Zadie wusste nicht so viel über ihn wie Prue und selbst wenn er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war, dann würde er einen Ausweg finden.

Doch was wäre, wenn Wingrove ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte? Prue seufzte, das durfte einfach nicht passiert sein. Energisch ging sie zum Telefon und wählte seine Nummer, doch in Coles Büro meldete sich niemand, nur der Anrufbeantworter sprang an und teilte ihr mit, dass kein Anwalt mehr im Hause sei. Nachdenklich legte Prue den Hörer wieder auf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es bei den Wingroves versuchen sollte, doch als sie sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, teilte ihr ein Angestellter mit, dass niemand der Familie zu sprechen sei. Tief beunruhigt legte Prue wieder auf. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass Cole sich gemeldet hätte, irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Sie starrte immer noch den Telefonhörer an, als Amy ins Zimmer trat. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke Cole ist in Gefahr. Er hätte nicht zu Wingrove gehen sollen." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Und ich habe ihn auch noch dazu gebracht." Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie Edward Wingrove zusammen mit Amys Mutter und Belva und David Morgan gesehen hatten. Warum hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht? Energisch drehte sie sich zu Amy um. „Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen."

„Und was?" fragte Amy mutlos.

Prue blickte sich um. „Stand in dem Buch der Schatten, das du hast, nicht etwas von einem Ortungszauber." erinnerte sie sich.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann es ja mal holen." schlug sie vor und lief die Treppe hoch. Kurz darauf kam sie mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder herunter. Sie schlug es auf und begann darin zu blättern.

„Nun?" fragte Prue ungeduldig.

„Warte, ich glaub' ich hab ihn." sie zeigte Prue die Seite.

Prue las den Spruch und schaute auf die Zutaten. „Okay," meinte sie, „das haben wir alles da. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Landkarte."

„Oh, ich glaube es liegen ein paar auf dem Dachboden." fiel Amy wieder ein und sie rannte erneut die Treppe hinauf.

Prue ging unterdessen in die Küche und mixte ein paar Kräuter zusammen. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo Amy bereits mit ein paar Landkarten wartete.

„Welche wollen wir nehmen?" fragte sie und hielt die Karten hoch. „Ich habe New Orleans, Louisiana, die USA, Nordamerika, die Welt?"

Prue grinste. „Lass es uns zuerst mit New Orleans versuchen." entschied sie und Amy breitete die Karte auf dem Boden aus. „Lies den Spruch aus dem Buch." forderte Prue sie auf und während Amy den Spruch aufsagte, streute Prue die Kräuter über die Karte.

Amy und Prue traten einen Schritt zurück und sahen zu, wie sich ein weißer Wirbel bildete, der aussah, wie ein kleiner Tornado. Er fegte über die Karte und suchte nach Cole, doch er fand keinen Platz, wo er sich niederlassen konnte.

„Vielleicht ist er nicht mehr in der Stadt." überlegte Prue und ging zu der Karte von Louisiana um sie neben der Stadtkarte auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Der Wirbel begann, über die neue Karte zu sausen. Es war, als würde er intensiv nach einem Ziel für seine Landung suchen, aber erneut ließ er sich nirgendwo nieder. Prue breitete die Karte von den USA aus und schließlich die Weltkarte, aber nichts geschah.

Achselzuckend blickte Amy Prue an. „Vielleicht liegt es an mir, und ich habe etwas mit dem Zauberspruch falsch gemacht." entschuldigte sie sich.

Aber Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich kann mir denken, was es bedeutet." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Wenn Cole in Gefahr war und sich weggeschimmert hat, dann kann es sein, dass er für den Wirbel nicht zu greifen ist." erklärte sie und lächelte erleichtert. „Wahrscheinlich versucht er verzweifelt nach Hause zu kommen, und landet darum mal hier und mal dort."

Amy sah sie fragend an. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was du damit sagen willst, aber es scheint dich zu erleichtern. Also muss es eine gute Nachricht sein." meinte sie.

Prue lachte. „Ja, er ist nicht in Gefahr. Er hat sich nur mal wieder selbst überschätzt." erklärte sie amüsiert und Amy hörte die Zuneigung in ihrer Stimme.

„Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen." entschied Prue. „Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm bis morgen früh gelungen, wenigstens in die Nähe von New Orleans zu kommen. Und wenn nicht..." Prue blickte sich um und ließ die Karten entschlossen auf dem Boden liegen. Der Wirbel kreiste immer noch darüber hinweg und suchte nach Cole. Falls Cole bis zum nächsten Morgen irgendwo längerfristig gelandet war, dann würde der Wirbel es ihr erzählen und sie konnte sich auf den Weg machen und ihm helfen. Doch eigentlich nahm Prue an, dass Cole es früher oder später gelingen würde, sich nach Hause zu schimmern.

Zufrieden verließen die beiden das Wohnzimmer und sahen nicht mehr, wie hinter ihrem Rücken der Wirbel endlich sein Ziel fand und sich in dem kaputten Donnerstein niederließ. Sofort fing der Stein an strahlend hell zu glühen.


	29. 29 Kapitel

_Hallo Kelara!_

_  
Toll, dass es dir gefällt! Mal etwas Romantik und ja, Leo war schon etwas sehr unfreundlich, aber es fällt mir einfach schwer fair zu diesen vier ... zu sein, ich bin auf sie einfach nicht mehr sonderlich gut zu sprechen. _

_Und da du ja gerade Zeit und Lust zum Lesen hast, kommen hier gleich die nächsten Kapitel! _

**29. Kapitel**

Prue schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht, sie wälzte sich hin und her und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte. Sie schlief ein, wachte wieder auf und schlief erneut kurz ein. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber sie glaubte es selbst nicht ganz und die unterschwellige Angst um Cole, ließ sie einfach nicht los.

Als sie am frühen Morgen die ersten Vögel zwitschern hörte, stand sie schließlich auf und ging leise in das Zimmer von Daniel. Der kleine Junge schlief friedlich in seinem Bett und der Zauberstab lag neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Am Abend zuvor hatte es einen regelrechten Kampf darum gegeben, denn Danny hatte ihn einfach nicht aus der Hand geben wollen. Als es Prue schließlich gelungen war, ihn zu bekommen, hatte Danny angefangen ärgerlich zu weinen, aber Prue hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Sie hatte den Stab auf den Tisch gelegt und beruhigend auf den Jungen eingeredet, bis er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass die ganze Weinerei keinen Sinn hatte.

Prue schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für Kämpfe sie würde bestehen müssen, wenn er erst älter wäre. Liebevoll strich sie ihrem Neffen über das Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Aber was soll man bei den Eltern auch erwarten?" fragte sie leise. Dann nahm sie den Zauberstab. „Du bekommst ihn zurück, versprochen, aber jetzt muss ich erst versuchen, deinen Vater zu finden." erklärte sie dem schlafenden Jungen und verließ leise sein Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und ging zu den Karten, die immer noch ausgebreitet auf dem Boden lagen. Das einzige, was fehlte war der Wirbel. Überrascht überprüfte Prue die Karten, aber sie konnte kein Anzeichen dafür finden, dass der Wirbel sich irgendwo niedergelassen hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie sich um, vielleicht hatte der Wirbel aufgehört zu suchen, nachdem er Cole nicht gefunden hatte, vermutete sie und hoffte, dass dies nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr zu finden war. Entschlossen griff sie nach dem leeren Buch aus dem Zauberladen und ging zur Tür zum Garten. Sie öffnete sie und die kühle Morgenluft strömte ihr entgegen.

Sie trat hinaus und blickte zum Himmel, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und schien noch nicht in den Garten. Das Gras war nass vom Tau und Prue fröstelte, als sie barfuß auf die alte Kastanie zuging. Sie ignorierte den feuchten Boden und ihre nassen Füße und ließ sich auf einer der Wurzeln nieder. Ohne zu zögern schlug sie das Buch auf und forderte leise. „Enthüll' mir deine Geheimnisse, jetzt mach schon." Sie fuhr mit dem Stab über die leere Seite, doch nichts geschah. Wütend lehnte sie sich an den Stamm der Kastanie und spürte die harte Rinde, die ihr durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemds in den Rücken bohrte. Sie blickte hoch zu den Blättern der Kastanie und spürte sofort die Ruhe des Baumes, die er immer auf sie ausstrahlte.

Vielleicht musste sie anders anfangen, überlegte sie und sah wieder auf das Buch. „Ich bin eine aufmerksame Leserin und es ist die rechte Zeit, also bitte, hilf mir." bat sie das Buch dieses Mal und sofort erschienen am unteren Ende des Zauberstabes kleine blinkende Sterne, die sich auf der leeren Seite niederließen und langsam zu Buchstaben wurden. Bedächtig fuhr Prue eine Zeile nach der nächsten mit dem Stab entlang, bis nichts mehr aus dem Stab kam.

Dann blickte sie auf das erste Wort. „Donnersteine." las sie laut. „Schwarzmagier verwenden sie, um vornehmlich Dämonen darin gefangen zu nehmen." Prue blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn, das brachte sie auch nicht weiter, schließlich war Cole kein Dämon mehr. Dennoch las sie weiter. „Im Moment der Entmaterialisierung gelingt es einem Schwarzmagier mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches diejenigen, die über diese Fähigkeit verfügen, in einen Donnerstein gefangen zu setzen." Entsetzt blickte Prue auf, das war möglich, oh Gott, das war sogar wahrscheinlich. Wenn Cole in Gefahr gewesen war, dann hätte er versucht sich wegzuschimmern, davon war Prue überzeugt und in diesem Moment konnte David Morgan oder seine Mutter ihn eingefangen haben.

Sie atmete tief durch und begann weiterzulesen. „Der Schwarzmagier kann seinen Gefangenen wieder freilassen, doch dann ist dieser ihm durch einen mächtigen Zauber verpflichtet. Der Gefangene muss dem Schwarzmagier einen Gefallen tun. Dieser Zauber ist so stark, dass sich niemand gegen die Erfüllung des Befehls wehren kann, egal um was es sich dabei handelt." Prue schloss die Augen, nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie musste Cole finden, so schnell wie möglich, denn sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, welchen Befehl David Morgan Cole geben würde. Das wäre die Hölle für ihn, und das würde sie nicht zulassen. Nein, sie würde eine Möglichkeit finden, Cole aus dem Stein zu befreien, ohne Zweifel, es würde ihr gelingen, es musste ihr gelingen.

Tatkräftig sprang sie auf und stürmte zurück ins Haus. Als sie an den Landkarten vorbeikam, hob sie sie vom Boden auf und faltete sie nachdenklich wieder zusammen. Wenn sie doch bloß wüsste, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie legte die Karten zurück auf den Tisch, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf den kaputten Donnerstein fiel, er leuchtete, stellte sie fest. Prue nahm ihn in die Hand und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Durch die Helligkeit konnte sie bis ins Innere des Steines blicken, und genau dort befand sich der Wirbel.

Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, Cole war in einem Donnerstein gefangen, ein Gutes hatte das, er war noch immer am Leben, aber wie lange. Prue wurde bei diesem Gedanken abwechselnd heiß und kalt, doch sie zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie stellte den Stein zurück, sie musste so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinauf und betrat Amys Zimmer. „Amy, schläfst du noch?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein, ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht richtig schlafen." ertönte es vom Bett.

Prue ging zu Amy hinüber und setzte sich auf das Schlafsofa. „Ich glaube sie haben Cole in einem Donnerstein gefangen." erklärte Prue mit ruhiger Stimme. „Darum muss ich ihn befreien."

Amy setzte sich entsetzt auf. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Zuerst muss ich ihn einmal finden." meinte Prue nachdenklich. „Und dann wird mir schon etwas einfallen."

„Und wo willst du suchen, er wollte doch nur zur Arbeit." überlegte Amy mutlos.

„Er wollte zu Edward Wingrove, und dort hat sicher David Morgan auf ihn gewartet, Zadie hat mir erzählt, dass Morgan sich an ihm rächen will." erklärte Prue.

„Wegen mir." entfuhr es Amy. „Dann ist es meine Schuld."

„Nein, Amy, so darfst du nicht denken." erklärte Prue vehement. „Du kannst nichts dafür, Morgan ist größenwahnsinnig und wir müssen ihn stoppen." Sie sah Amy im Zwielicht, dass durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien fiel ermutigend an. „Ich wollte dich bitten, bei den Wingroves anzurufen, ich habe sie gestern nicht an den Apparat bekommen und ich muss unbedingt mit Edward sprechen."

Amy nickte. „Okay, kein Problem."

Während Amy versuchte, Edward Wingrove an den Apparat zu bekommen, zog Prue sich an. Als sie wieder herunter kam, sah Amy sie entmutigt an. „Die Wingroves sind nicht in der Stadt, die ganze Familie ist für ein paar Tage verreist." teilte sie Prue mit.

„Das war ja klar." meinte Prue ärgerlich. „Da ist der Feigling samt Familie also lieber weggefahren." Nachdenklich blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Dann musste sie eben versuchen Zadie zu erreichen, wenn Prue Glück hatte, dann war sie noch zu Hause. Prue hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war und Zadie sich nicht schon an ihren geheimen Ort zurückgezogen hatte. Prue blickte Amy an. „Amy, pass bitte auf Danny auf. Lass keinen in seine Nähe." erklärte sie resolut. „Das Übrige regele ich schon irgendwie, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal." versuchte sie sich zu überzeugen und sprang auf, um in die Küche zu gehen.

Amy folgte ihr langsam und sah zu, wie Prue einige der fertigen Zaubermittel in die Hand nahm.

„Hier." meinte Prue und reichte Amy ein paar Gläschen mit explosiven Vernichtungsmitteln. „Wenn jemand euch zu nahe kommt, dann wirfst du das auf ihn. Okay? Bekommst du das hin?"

Amy nickte etwas unsicher, doch dann erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ja, keine Sorge, niemand wird Danny zu nahe kommen."

Prue lächelte. „Gut, und nimm das Telefon, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann werde ich mich melden. Und wenn hier ein Problem auftritt, dann rufst du an und ich bin sofort da." Prue hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob Astralprojektion zu den Fortbewegungsarten zählte, bei denen die Gefahr bestand, in Donnersteinen gefangen genommen zu werden, aber wenn Danny in Gefahr wäre, dann würde sie keinen Augenblick zögern. „Ist das klar?"

„Absolut!" versicherte Amy.

„Gut." Prue verabschiedete sich von Danny und versprach ihm, dass alles gut werden würde. „Ich werde ihn mitbringen, das verspreche ich." flüsterte sie ihm zu und küsste ihn. Dann sah sie Amy noch einmal aufmunternd an und verließ das Haus.

Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, herrschte in der Stadt schon jede Menge Berufsverkehr, doch als Prue in das Viertel von Madame Zadie kam, war es dort noch immer ruhig. Es schien als würden alle Bewohner noch in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen. Nachdenklich entschied Prue sich, dieses Mal den Wagen zu nehmen, um zu Madame Zadies Haus zu gelangen. Ohne Schwierigkeiten fand sie den richtigen Weg und fuhr kurz darauf an dem Haus vorbei. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und fuhr weiter, um ein Stück entfernt im Schatten einer Linde zu parken.

Sie verließ den Wagen und ging auf das Haus zu. Als sie zur Veranda heraufging, knarrten die Stufen laut in der morgendlichen Stille. Prue blickte sich um, aber niemand war zu sehen. Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür und lauschte aufmerksam. Es herrschte absolute Ruhe, suchend sah Prue sich nach einer Klingel um, doch sie konnte keine finden. Sie klopfte erneut gegen die Tür und als sie keine Antwort erhielt, verließ sie die Veranda wieder, um um das Haus herum auf die andere Seite zu gehen.

Doch als sie auf dem Rasen vor der gläsernen Tür ankam, stockte sie. Die Tür zu Madame Zadies Arbeitszimmer war eingeschlagen und überall auf dem Rasen lagen Glassplitter herum. Vorsichtig näherte Prue sich dem Haus, sie stieg über die Reste der zerstörten Tür und betrat das Arbeitszimmer. In dem Raum herrschte das völlige Chaos, auf dem Boden lagen sämtliche Sachen von Madame Zadie verstreut. Der Tisch war umgekippt und die Stühle lagen mit zerbrochenen Stuhlbeinen auf der Seite. Von allen Regalen waren Amulette, Steine und Figuren heruntergefallen und zerbrochene Flaschen und offene Dosen lagen inmitten von verschütteten Pulvern und anderen Elixieren. Töpfe waren zerschlagen worden und der große Altar war umgekippt und hatte die Figuren und Heiligenbildchen unter sich begraben.

Prue schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf und ging langsam in den Flur. Sie lauschte angestrengt, aber die Menschen, die den Raum verwüstet hatten, waren offensichtlich schon wieder verschwunden. Im Haus war nichts auffälliges zu hören. Vorsichtig betrat Prue einen der anderen Räume. In dem kargen Schlafzimmer von Madame Zadie waren die Kissen und das Bettdeck aufgeschlitzt und die Daunenfedern bedeckten den gesamten Boden. Die Türen des Kleiderschrankes standen offen und die Schubladen waren herausgezogen. Kleidungsstücke und Bügel lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Prue sah sich kopfschüttelnd um und verließ dann das Zimmer wieder. Sie überprüfte das alte Badezimmer, die Küche und ein kleines Fernsehzimmer. Alle Räume wiesen das gleiche Maß an Verwüstung auf, aber von Zadie war nichts zu sehen.

Offensichtlich war sie schon vor dem Angriff auf ihr Haus an ihren geheimen Ort verschwunden. Zumindest hoffte Prue dies. Seufzend ging sie zurück in das Arbeitszimmer. Ob die Angreifer etwas gesucht hatten, fragte sie sich und sah sich um, aber in dem Chaos hatte sie keine Chance etwas zu entdecken. Frustriert sah sie sich um und verließ schließlich das Haus. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen, holte sie ihr Handy heraus, um Amy anzurufen.

Nachdem Amy ihr bestätigt hatte, dass alles ruhig war, griff Prue nach ihrer Tasche. Judy hatte ihr vor kurzem einen Zettel mit der Adresse von Belva gegeben, und obwohl Zadie ihr erzählt hatte, dass Belva in einer abgeschirmten Villa wohnte, musste sie es dort versuchen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum und fand schließlich den Zettel mit Judys Schrift. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Adresse und machte sich auf den Weg.

Prue quälte sich durch den morgendlichen Stau und kam spät am Vormittag endlich in der genannten Straße an. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Das Viertel in dem sie sich gerade befand bestand aus luxuriösen Apartmenthäusern. Es war ruhig hier und die Wohnungen waren sicher begehrt, denn sie lagen in der besten Lage, nicht weit entfernt vom Stadtzentrum. Aber Prue konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich hier eine abgeschirmte Villa befinden würde. Vielleicht hatte Belva mehrere Wohnungen überlegte sie und blickte erneut auf den Zettel. Doch als sie den Namen in der ersten Zeile las, stöhnte sie verärgert auf. Sie war nicht zu der Adresse von Belva gefahren, sondern zur Adresse einer Isabell Swallow. Sie erinnerte sich, dass dies die Frau gewesen war, die in David Morgans Büro angerufen hatte.

Prue parkte den Wagen auf dem nächsten freien Parkplatz und dachte nach. Vielleicht war es ja gar keine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen. Die Frau musste Kontakt zu den beiden haben und die Apartments waren sicher nicht so abgeschirmt wie Belvas Villa. Sie blickte erneut auf den Zettel, Isabell Swallow, das sagte ihr gar nichts. Dennoch stieg Prue aus und ging langsam die Straße hinunter. Als sie vor dem richtigen Haus ankam, blieb sie auf der anderen Straßenseite, versteckt hinter einigen parkenden Autos stehen. Das Haus, in dem Isabell Swallow wohnte, war ein modernes Apartmenthaus mit nur vier Etagen. Prue vermutete stark, dass im Eingang ein Portier die Gäste empfangen würde.

Unschlüssig blickte sie auf das Haus, als plötzlich ein offener Geländewagen angerauscht kam und direkt vor der Eingangstür hielt. Die Fahrertür sprang auf und David Morgan stieg aus. Prue versteckte sich so gut es ging hinter den Autos und beobachtete, wie David Morgan verschwand. Da der Wagen genau vor dem Eingang geparkt war, konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob er im Haus verschwunden war. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich wieder auf und lief über die Straße. Sie ging an dem Fahrzeug entlang und bemerkte, dass die Ladefläche mit einer Plane abgedeckt war. Sie war fest mit Stricken an den Außenrändern befestigt und Prue konnte nicht erkennen, was sich darunter versteckte.

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um, von ihrer Position hinter dem Wagen hatte sie einen genauen Blick auf die Eingangstür. Entschlossen hob Prue ihre Hand, und die Verknotung löste sich wie von Zauberhand, so dass Prue die Plane anheben konnte. Auf der Ladefläche befand sich ein hölzerne Statue, doch von hinten konnte Prue nicht erkennen, um was es sich dabei genau handelte. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die Ladefläche. Den linken Teil nahm die riesige Statue ein, die dort mit Stricken fixiert war, damit sie sich nicht hin und her bewegen konnte. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich nur ein paar Decken und Eimer.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, entfernte Prue ein weiteres Seil und stieg entschlossen auf die Ladefläche. Sie kroch auf die rechte Seite und schob ein paar Eimer zur Seite, um sich hinter den Decken zu verstecken. Als sie endlich eine Position gefunden hatte, von der aus man sie von der hinteren Seite des Wagens nicht sehen konnte, lehnte sie sich erschöpft zurück. Die Decken vor ihr stanken nach Farbe und es war unerträglich heiß unter der Plane. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen, fragte sie sich deprimiert, doch vielleicht war dies ihre einzige Chance, auf das Grundstück von Belva zu kommen. Und sie musste dorthin, um nach dem Donnerstein mit Cole zu suchen.

Prue schien es, als würden Stunden vergehen, bis sie endlich Geräusche neben dem Wagen wahrnahm. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie schon gedacht, sie würde von dem Gestank und der brütenden Hitze ohnmächtig werden. Aber sie wusste ja, wofür sie dies alles tat, sie musste Cole befreien, sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Belva oder David Morgan ihn für ihre Zwecke benutzen würden.

„Ich bringe das schnell zu Mutter." erklärte David Morgan. „Gegen Abend bin ich wieder zurück."

Prue vernahm ein schmatzendes Küssen, dann öffnete David Morgan endlich die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Mit lauten Dröhnen startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.

Gegen Abend? Dachte Prue entsetzt, hoffentlich bedeutete das nicht, dass er woanders hin wollte, als zu Belvas Villa. Prue schob die Eimer beiseite und blickte zum ersten Mal genauer auf die Statue. Wenn sie mehr Platz gehabt hätte, wäre sie entsetzt zurückgewichen. Ihr gegenüber lag der obere Teil einer Python, die genauso aussah, wie die aus ihrem Traum. Die hölzerne Statue war bunt bemalt und starrte sie ehrfurchterweckend an. Prue atmete tief durch, und bereute dies sofort wieder, als ihr der penetrante Gestank der Farbe in die Nase stieg. Wo wollte David Morgan nur mit dieser Statue hin, sie konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass Belva sie sich in ihren vornehmen Garten stellen würde, aber was wusste sie schon von diesen Leuten.

Als die Zeit verging und der Wagen immer noch durch die Gegend holperte verabschiedete Prue sich von dem Gedanken, dass David Morgan zu Belvas Villa in der Stadt fuhr. Selbst wenn sie davon ausging, dass ihr jede Minute auf dem Ladedeck wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hätten sie die Villa längst erreichen müssen.

Sie lauschte nach draußen, der Wagen fuhr auf einmal schneller und sie nahm an, dass sie auf einem Highway angekommen waren. Die Fahrt ging weiter, bis der Wagen auf einmal stoppte. Von draußen kamen zahlreiche Geräusche, Autotüren öffneten sich und Menschen unterhielten sich.

„Na da hatten Sie aber Glück, dass Ihnen nicht gleich die ganze Plane davongeflogen ist." ertönte es vom hinteren Teil des Wagens. „Sie müssen die Stricke schön fest ziehen."

„Sie waren schön fest." erklang es wütend von David Morgan.

„Okay, ist ja schon gut, ich wollte nur helfen." Schritte entfernten sich und Prue hörte, wie Morgan die Taue wieder festband. Jetzt war sie wirklich gefangen und auf dem Weg nach nirgendwo, keine schöne Vorstellung.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit verließ der Wagen die Schnellstraße, Prue vermutete, dass sie durch kleine Städte fuhren, denn der Wagen hielt immer mal wieder an und fuhr dann wieder los. Schließlich fuhr er über eine holprige Straße, bis er endlich zum Stehen kam. David Morgan stieg aus und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, öffnete er ein Tor. Dann stieg er wieder ein und der Wagen fuhr auf ein Grundstück. Prue lauschte angestrengt, aber sie konnte nur den Wind und leises Vogelgezwitscher hören.

David Morgan stieg erneut aus und weitere Schritte waren zu hören.

„Da bist du ja endlich, wieso hat das so lange gedauert?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Ich war noch bei Isabell, es war schließlich nicht so eilig." fuhr David Morgan die Frau an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Lieber." besänftigte ihn die Frau, bei der es sich offensichtlich um seine Mutter handelte. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich am Abend wieder in der Stadt sein muss."

„Das wird kein Problem sein, aber jetzt hilf mir mal." David Morgan und die Frau begannen an den Tauen zu ziehen, und obwohl Prue selbst so schon fast am Ersticken war, zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sie hörte das Geräusch, als die Plane zur Seite gezogen wurde und wie schließlich die Statue unter Rumpeln von der Ladefläche gehievt wurde.

Die Frau ächzte. „Ein Prachtstück!" erklärte sie feierlich. „Lass' es uns in den Lagerraum bringen."

Schritte entfernten sich und Prue warf erleichtert die Decke beiseite, viel länger hätte sie es darunter nicht mehr ausgehalten. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und kroch hinter den Eimern hervor. Sie lugte über die Außenwand der Ladefläche und konnte von hinten David Morgan und die Frau erkennen, die die Statue in Richtung des Hauses trugen. Schnell sprang Prue von der Ladefläche und lief zu einigen Büsche und Bäumen, die sich am Rand des Grundstücks befanden. Sie blickte zum Haus, bei dem es sich um ein leicht verfallenes Holzhaus handelte, das sicher schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Die helle Farbe war stellenweise abgeblättert und die Veranda vor dem Haus hing durch. Die Bäume und Sträucher reichten fast bis an die Fenster heran und waren sicher seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten worden.

Prue schlich am Zaun entlang in Richtung des Hauses. Sie hielt sich im Schatten der Bäume und Sträucher, die teilweise so dicht standen, dass die Äste ihre Arme und Bein zerkratzten. Schon nach ein paar Schritten konnte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung weder David Morgan noch die Frau erblicken. Sie ging an der rechten Hausseite entlang und erspähte nach einigem Suchen ein angelehntes Fenster.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und stieg hinein. Kurz darauf stand Prue in einem düsteren staubigen Flur. Sie sah sich um und fragte sich, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie sich die Haustür öffnete.

Erschrocken öffnete sie die nächstbeste Tür und verschwand in einem dunklen Raum, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Durch das schummerigen Licht konnte Prue nur einige Möbelstücke entdecken, die mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt waren. Augenscheinlich wurde dieser Raum selten benutzt, und das konnte ihr nur Recht sein. Sie lauschte an der Tür und hörte das Geächze der Frau, die sich zusammen mit Morgan mit der Statue abschleppte.

„Am besten wir verstauen sie im Keller, zwischen deinen anderen Schätzen." meinte David Morgan atemlos und öffnete eine quietschende Tür. Weiteres Gerumpel sprach dafür, dass die beiden die Statue in den Keller trugen. Kurz darauf trampelten sie wieder die Treppe hoch.

„Ich habe dir etwas Schönes zu essen gemacht." erklärte die Frau.

David Morgan grummelte etwas und die Stimmen verschwanden. Vorsichtig öffnete Prue die Tür und blickte in den Flur hinaus. Die beiden waren verschwunden. Sie trat aus dem Raum und ging auf die Kellertür zu. Nachdem David Morgan erwähnt hatte, dass die Schätze im Keller lagerten, entschloss Prue sich, diesen zu durchsuchen. Wenn sie etwas finden würde, dann sicher dort. Mit einem festen Ruck zog sie die Tür auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Dann verschloss sie die Tür schnell wieder, um zu vermeiden, dass durch ein langsames Öffnen das Quietschen noch verstärkt wurde. Lauschend blieb sie auf der steinernen Treppe stehen. Doch offensichtlich hatte niemand etwas gehört. Sie blickte in den stockdunklen Keller und ging langsam die Stufen hinunter.

Durch das spärlich Licht, das durch ein stumpfes Fenster fiel, das nur zur Hälfte nach draußen reichte, konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen. Vor dem Fenster lag der obere Teil der Holzstatue auf dem Boden und gleich daneben lagen die übrigen zwei Teile. Auf der anderen Seite stand im Dunklen ein Tisch und an der Wand waren Regale angebracht. Prue ging darauf zu und erkannte einige kleine Figuren die auf dem Tisch lagen. Was auf den Regalen lag, konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen, dafür war es zu dunkel. Sie nahm einen der Gegenstände in die Hand und erkannte eine Flasche. Sie fuhr mit der Hand das Regal entlang und ertastete eine Flasche nach der anderen. Dann wandte sie sich zum nächsten Regal. Der Gegenstand dort war ihr unbekannt sie nahm ihn in die Hand und ging damit zum Fenster hinüber. Als sie ihn gegen das Licht hielt, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen, es war ein Donnerstein.

„Wer sagt es denn." flüsterte sie zufrieden und ging zurück zu dem Regal, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch an der Tür hörte. Erschrocken kniete sie sich in der Ecke hin. Die Tür ging ein Stück auf und schloss sich sofort wieder. Dann hörte Prue, wie ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Sie war erneut eingeschlossen, dieses Mal in einem Keller, sie blickte auf das Regal mit den Donnersteinen: Und zwar zusammen mit einer nicht gerade kleinen Anzahl von Dämonen!


	30. 30 Kapitel

**30. Kapitel**

Nachdenklich ging Prue auf das Kellerfenster zu, wenn sie sich ganz dünn machte, dann würde sie sich vielleicht hindurchquetschen können. Zuversichtlich stieg sie auf die Statue und öffnete das stumpfe Fenster, gleich war es etwas heller im Keller und Prue konnte wenigstens die Umrisse der einzelnen Gegenstände erkennen. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu dem Regal. Dort standen mehr als 20 Donnersteine und es war ihr unmöglich, sie alle mitzunehmen. Dummerweise hatte sie keine Tasche dabei, ihr Handy klemmte an ihrem Gürtel und ihre Hosentaschen waren viel zu eng, um darin einen Donnerstein zu verstauen. Seufzend ging sie zurück zu den Steinen und sah sich um.

„Kann es hier nicht irgendwo eine Art Tasche geben." fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Zwar war es auch keine angenehme Vorstellung, mit einem Haufen von eingeschlossenen Dämonen durch die Gegend zu laufen, aber Prue wollte es auch nicht riskieren, Cole womöglich hier zu lassen und den falschen Stein mitzunehmen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ob Belva sie vielleicht irgendwie katalogisiert hatte? Sie suchte nach einem Zettel oder einem Hinweis auf den Donnersteinen, aber sie fand nichts, was ihr weiterhalf.

Verzweifelt sah sie die dunklen Steine an. „Hallo Cole, bist du da irgendwo drin?" fragte sie leise und blickte sie hypnotisierend an, aber nichts geschah. Verdammt, es musste doch eine Lösung geben, überlegte sie wütend, konnte er ihr nicht irgendwie ein Zeichen geben. Nachdenklich strich sie mit der Hand über die glatte Oberfläche der Steine.

Schließlich wusste sie es, sie musste ganz ihrem Gefühl vertrauen, das war die Lösung, ganz einfach, und doch so kompliziert. Sie schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, sich ganz auf ihre Empfindungen für Cole zu konzentrieren. Langsam strich sie über die Steine, sie fühlte die kühle Oberfläche und verlor sich schließlich ganz in ihren Gefühlen. Schließlich stoppte sie und fing an zu lächeln. Sie nahm einen der Steine hoch und hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht. „Hallo Cole." meinte sie. „Keine Sorge, dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin ja jetzt da."

Sie ging zurück zu dem Fenster und stieg auf die Statue, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken legte sie den Stein auf den Boden neben dem Fenster und versuchte sich hinauszuziehen. Wenn sie zurück zu den anderen Donnersteinen blicken würde, dann würde sie nur Zweifel bekommen, ob sie tatsächlich den richtigen Stein genommen hatte, und für Zweifel hatte sie einfach keine Zeit. Sie hielt sich an dem Ast eines Busches fest, der vor dem Fenster wuchs und zog sich hoch. Lockere Erde rieselte in den Keller und Prue riss sich ihr Shirt an einem herausstehenden Nagel auf, aber nach einigen Anstrengungen hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

Erleichtert lag sie draußen vor dem Kellerfenster und rang eine Weile nach Atem. Schließlich blickte sie auf den Busch, der direkt vor dem Kellerfenster wuchs. Er war oben so dicht an das Haus gewachsen, dass sie keine Chance hatte aufzustehen. Sie nahm den Stein in die Hand und kroch auf allen Vieren am Haus entlang, bis sie endlich wieder stehen konnte. „Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken." erklärte sie dem Stein ärgerlich. „Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig sein." Sie klopfte den Dreck von ihren Sachen und sah den Stein an, sie vermisste es schmerzlich, dass ihr niemand widersprach. „Ich hol' dich da raus, ganz bestimmt, nur erstmal müssen wir von hier verschwinden, bevor Belva oder Morgan uns erwischen." erklärte sie ihm und schlich an den Bäumen entlang zum Vordereingang.

Entsetzt stoppte sie, als sie David Morgan und seine Mutter auf der Veranda sitzen sah. Sie hatten Stühle und einen Tisch hinaus gestellt und sahen gar nicht danach aus, als wollten sie in nächster Zukunft diesen Platz wieder verlassen. Seufzend drehte Prue sich um und ging erneut zwischen den Sträuchern und Bäumen entlang, um zum Grundstück hinter dem Haus zu kommen. Als sie endlich hinter den letzten Bäumen hervor kam, sah sie zu ihrer Überraschung, dass das Grundstück an einem Fluss endete. Vor ihr lag nur noch ein Stück Rasen, dann folgte schon eine Reihe Schilf und dahinter befand sich ein breiter Fluss.

Prue blickte sich um und sah, dass man sie von dieser Position aus, leicht vom Haus beobachten konnte, aber da David Morgan mit seiner Mutter auf der Veranda saß, bestand wohl kaum die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, entschied sie und lief so schnell es ging zum Wasser hinunter.

Dort angekommen blickte sie angeekelt auf die schlammige Masse, die an dieser Stelle an das Ufer schwappte. „Na wundervoll, können die hier nicht mal ein bisschen Ordnung halten." seufzte sie. Wenn sie ein Grundstück an einem Fluss hätte, dann sähe das Ufer anders aus. Gott, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, durch diesen Matsch zu waten. Langsam ging sie an den Rand des Zaunes und stieg auf einen Stein, der mit Schlick überzogen war. Er war so glitschig, dass sie sofort wieder davon herunterglitt. Wenn sie nicht wenigstens beide Hände frei hätte, dann würde sie es nie schaffen.

Sie blickte auf den Donnerstein und warf ihn schließlich in hohem Bogen über den Maschendrahtzaun. Prue sah zu, wie er unbeschadet im Gras auf dem Nachbargrundstück landete und machte sie dann auf den Weg. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Zaun fest und balancierte mit der anderen von einem Stein zum anderen. Zum Wasser hin flachte der Zaun immer mehr ab, und als Prue sich nicht mehr daran festhalten konnte, glitt sie in das immer noch leicht sumpfige Wasser. Sie machte sich lieber keine Gedanken darüber, was alles darin unterwegs sein konnte, widerliches Ungeziefer oder sogar Schlangen oder noch schlimmer Alligatoren. Sie watete durch das Wasser, bis sie endlich über die Reste des Zauns steigen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war das Ufer weniger schlammig und Prue beeilte sich an Land zu kommen. Ihre Schuhe waren plitschnass und ihre Hose bis zu den Knien dreckig. „Na toll, einfach super." erklärte sie und suchte auf dem Boden nach dem Donnerstein.

Als Prue den schwarzen Stein im Gras glitzern sah, hob sie ihn schnell auf und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht. „Ich hoffe du weißt zu schätzen, was ich hier dir zuliebe alles tue." erklärte sie ärgerlich und sah sich um. Sie stand in einem kleinen Gehölz, und wenn sie zur rechten Seite blickte, konnte sie immer noch das Grundstück der Morgans erkennen. Sie musste schleunigst von hier verschwinden, entschied Prue und ging tiefer zwischen die Bäume entlang. Sie wollte sich, so weit es ging von Belvas Grundstück entfernen und gleichzeitig in die Richtung gehen, in der sie die Straße vermutete. Sie lauschte ob sie ein paar fahrende Autos hören konnte, aber die Bäume verschluckten alles, sie konnte nur die Geräusche der Natur vernehmen. Prue stieg über die Wurzeln der Bäume und betrachtete fasziniert das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Laub der Bäume in verschiedenen Mustern auf den Boden fiel.

Kurze Zeit später kam Prue auf einen schmalen Weg, von dem sie annahm, dass er sie zur Straße bringen würde. Sie folgte ihm einige Zeit und kam kurz darauf auf einer staubigen Landstraße an. Vorsichtig blickte sie nach rechts. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass David Morgan diesen Weg genommen hatte, doch die Straße machte an dieser Stelle einen Knick und sie konnte das Grundstück der Morgans nicht mehr erkennen.

Dennoch musste sie so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, entschied Prue. „Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?" fragte sie den Stein. Nachdem sie keine Antwort erhielt, blickte sie auf die Zuckerrohrfelder, die sich scheinbar endlos entlang der Straße erstreckten. Seufzend entschied sie sich, die Straße in westlicher Richtung zu nehmen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg und hoffte das irgendwann ein Wagen vorbeikommen würde, solange es nicht der Wagen von David Morgan war. Der Staub blieb an ihren immer noch feuchten Schuhen kleben und die Sonne brannte vom Himmel.

„Gott ist das mühselig." stöhnte sie, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Alarmiert sah sie sich um und erblickte einen riesigen Traktor, der genau auf sie zugefahren kam. Sie sprang zur Seite und begann zu winken. Als der Traktor auf ihrer Höhe war, hielt er an und ein älterer Mann beugte sich aus dem Fenster. „Was hat Sie denn hierher verschlagen?" fragte er überrascht.

„Mein Wagen hat den Geist aufgegeben." erklärte Prue ihm. „Können Sie mich vielleicht ein Stück mitnehmen?"

Der Mann nickte. „Kein Problem, na dann steigen Sie mal ein."

Prue ging um den Traktor herum und erklomm die Stufen, bis sie sich auf dem harten Sitz neben dem Bauern niederlassen konnte. „Vielen Dank!" meinte sie.

Der Farmer nickte nur und fuhr langsam weiter. „Ich kann Sie nach Bogalusa bringen." erklärte er und Prue musste sich anstrengen, ihn durch den Lärm des Traktors zu verstehen. „Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass ich heute auf meinem Acker war, es gibt Tage, da benutzt diese Straße kein Mensch."

„Ja, manchmal bin ich wirklich ein Glückspilz." meinte Prue sarkastisch und blickte auf den Stein auf ihrem Schoß.

Der Bauer folgte ihrem Blick. „Was haben Sie da denn Schönes?" fragte er interessiert. „So wie der glitzert muss es ein ganz besonder Stein sein."

Prue grinste. „Ja, das ist er."

„Wo haben Sie ihn her?" erkundigte sich der Mann.

„Ich habe ihn nach langem Suchen endlich gefunden." erklärte Prue und blickte aus dem Fenster, ein Auto kam von hinten angerast und der Fahrer hupte, um den Farmer darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er vorbei wollte.

„Diese Städter," ärgerte sich der Mann und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Haben niemals Zeit und tun so als würde die ganze Welt ihnen gehören."

Der Fahrer hupte erneut und Prue brauchte sich gar nicht umzusehen, sie konnte sich auch so schon vorstellen, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Als sie bei der kleinen Einfahrt zu einem Feld vorbeikamen, nutzte David Morgan sofort die Möglichkeit und überholte den Traktor. Nachdenklich blickte Prue dem Wagen hinterher.

Als sie nach einer holperigen Fahrt endlich in einem Vorort der kleinen Stadt ankamen, ließ der Farmer Prue in der Nähe einer Autowerkstatt raus. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihm und sah zu, wie der Trecker langsam davonfuhr. Als sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, sah sie sich um. Auf der linken Seite war neben der Tankstelle ein kleines Cafe an der Straße und ein Waschsalon. Gegenüber erblickte sie einen Blumenladen und einen Platz auf dem ein paar Busse standen. Eine Bushaltestelle befand sich am Rand des Platzes.

Erfreut ging Prue darauf zu und suchte nach einem Fahrplan, als sie nichts finden konnte, sah sie sich nach jemandem um, den sie fragen konnte. „Verzeihung." wandte sie sich an einen Mann, der in einem der Busse saß. „Wohin fahren diese Busse?"

Der Mann blickte sie irritiert an. „Das sind nur die Schulbusse der Region." erklärte er. „Haben Sie das nicht an der Farbe erkannt?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern, sie war viel zu erleichtert gewesen, einen Bus zu finden, dass sie darauf nicht weiter geachtet hatte. „Eine Buslinie gibt es hier dann wohl nicht?" fragte sie ohne viel Hoffnung.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr." erklärte er und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

Nachdenklich ging Prue zurück zu der Bushaltestelle, um sich wenigstens auf die Bank zu setzten. Dann holte sie ihr Handy heraus, um Amy anzurufen. Als die junge Frau sich atemlos meldete, erwartete Prue schon das Schlimmste. „Amy, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie alarmiert.

„Ach Prue, du bist es." meinte sie. „Ja, alles ist ruhig hier. Kein ungebetener Besuch. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Und warum warst du dann gerade so atemlos?" wollte Prue wissen.

„Ich war in der Küche und hatte das Telefon oben gelassen, das ist alles. Es ist wirklich alles ruhig und friedlich hier, uns geht es gut." teilte Amy ihr mit. „Aber was ist mit dir?"

„Tja, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich hier irgendwo in der Pampa festsitze, ist alles okay." erklärte sie und sah die Straße hinunter, Amy hatte keinen Wagen und sie wollte sie auch nicht unnötig aus dem Haus holen, darum meinte sie. „Aber ich finde schon einen Weg, wie ich nach Hause kommen kann."

„Und was ist mit Cole?" erkundigte Amy sich zaghaft. „Weißt du, was mit ihm passiert ist?"

Prue blickte auf den Stein. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich habe den Donnerstein gefunden."

Nachdem Amy aufgelegt hatte, entschied Prue sich, Judy anzurufen. Als sie sie endlich erreichte, hatte Judy offensichtlich wenig Zeit, denn sie stellte Prue keine Fragen, sondern notierte sich schnell die Adresse und versprach ihr, sie nach Arbeitsschluss abzuholen. Prue verstaute ihr Handy wieder und sah sich um. Wie sollte sie nur die Wartezeit herumbekommen, bis Judy hier war? Sie entschied sich in das kleine Cafe zu gehen, um etwas zu essen. Prue stand auf und ging über die Straße, um das Cafe zu betreten. Es war nicht allzu voll am frühen Nachmittag und sie fand einen leeren Platz am Fester. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und legte den Stein neben sich, auf den Tisch.

Eine Bedienung erschien und Prue bestellte etwas zu essen. Als die Kellnerin mit der Bestellung zurückkam, warf sie einen faszinierten Blick auf den Donnerstein. „Der ist wirklich ein Prachtstück." erklärte sie entzückt.

„Ja, nicht wahr." meinte Prue. „Es ist ein sehr seltener Stein."

„Das sehe ich, wissen sie ich sammele Steine, und ich halte immer Ausschau nach ausgefallenen Exemplaren." meinte sie und griff nach dem Stein, bevor Prue sie daran hindern konnte. „Sehr schön, und so ebenmäßig, was wollen sie dafür haben, ich würde ihn gerne in meine Sammlung aufnehmen."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den gebe ich für kein Geld der Welt her." erklärte sie resolut und streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

Die Kellnerin gab ihr den Stein zurück und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bedeutet er ihnen so viel?"

„Ja," meinte Prue lächelnd. „Seltsam nicht?"

Kopfschüttelnd ging die Frau zurück an den Tresen und Prue widmete sich ihrem Essen. Genüsslich aß sie ihren Hamburger mit Pommes Frites und fand schließlich eine Zeitung auf der Eckbank, mit der sie sich die Zeit vertrieb, bis der frühabendliche Besucherstrom einsetzte. Das Cafe füllte sich zusehends und Prue beschloss zu bezahlen und lieber an der Haltestelle auf Judy zu warten, als in dem überfüllten Cafe.

Sie überquerte die Straße und setzte sich auf die Bank. Nachdenklich sah sie den Donnerstein an. „Die Kellnerin wollte dich kaufen, vielleicht hätte ich ja sagen sollen, dann würdest du für immer in ihrer Vitrine stehen." teilte sie ihm mit und seufzte. „Kannst du dich nicht irgendwie bemerkbar machen? Dieser andere Dämon konnte es schließlich auch." Sie wartete auf ein Zeichen, aber nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht braucht der Stein ja nur einen Ritz." meinte sie nachdenklich und stand auf. Mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte, warf sie ihn auf den Asphalt. Der Stein sprang auf und kullerte dann auf die Straße.

„Hm, sind das etwa Widerworte?" fragte sie belustigt und blickte dem Stein nach, der mitten auf der Straße liegenblieb, als sie plötzlich das Geräusch eines herannahenden Bulldozers vernahm. „Oh nein." entfuhr es ihr entsetzt und sie blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Gefährt in rasender Geschwindigkeit näherkam. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Stein mit einer Handbewegung von der Straße zu befördern, aber scheinbar reagierte er nicht auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, denn er blieb, wo er war. Der Bulldozer kam immer näher und Prue begann hektisch zu winken, um ihn zum Anhalten zu bringen, aber der Fahrer kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Er heizte auf den Donnerstein zu, und Prue schloss die Augen.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und lauschte, bis der Wagen vorbei war, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen. Sie befürchtete schon, dass von dem Stein nur noch Staub übrig sein würde, aber zu ihrer Überraschung lag er immer noch unversehrt auf der Straße. Erleichtert hob Prue ihn auf und trug ihn zurück zu der Bank. Sie unterzog ihn einer gründlichen Untersuchung, doch sie konnte nicht den kleinsten Ritz feststellen.

„Wie soll ich dich nur daraus befreien, wenn es noch nicht einmal der Bulldozer geschafft hat?" fragte sie leise. „Aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden, vertrau' mir einfach." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und fügte mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Denn ... ich liebe dich."

Sie strich langsam über die glatte Oberfläche des Donnersteins. „Das wolltest du doch hören, nicht wahr?" fragte Prue immer noch lächelnd, als sie sich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte. Sie blickte auf und sah nicht weit entfernt vor dem Blumenladen einen Mann stehen, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Was glotzen sie denn so blöd?" fuhr sie ihn an, und der Mann verschwand verschreckt in dem Laden.

„Himmel, jetzt spreche ich schon mit Steinen." meinte Prue und sah sich um. „Ich muss zusehen, das ich nicht in die nächste Anstalt eingeliefert werde, schließlich sind wir hier auf dem Land."

Während Prue ungeduldig auf Judy wartete, schauten immer mehr Besucher des Blumenladens verstohlen zu ihr herüber. „Hier darf man noch nicht mal in Ruhe auf der Bank einer Haltestelle sitzen, an der kein Bus hält und mit einem Stein reden." fluchte sie wütend vor sich hin und sprang erleichtert auf, als sie endlich Judys Wagen erblickte.

Judy öffnete die Tür und Prue stieg eilig ein. „Bring' mich bloß so schnell es geht von hier weg." forderte Prue sie auf.

„Wieso, hast du etwa eine Bank überfallen?" erkundigte Judy sich amüsiert.

„Du hast es erfasst, und dann habe ich stundenlang auf der Bank gesessen und auf einen Bus gewartet, der leider nicht kam." erklärte Prue sarkastisch und blickte Judy an. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich hier bist."

„Kein Ursache!" meinte Judy und wendete auf dem Rund der alten Haltestelle. „Und auf der Rückfahrt haben wir viel Zeit, damit du mir erklären kannst, warum du in diesem Kaff gelandet bist, wo du doch angeblich sterbenskrank im Bett liegst."

„Wer behauptet denn ich sei sterbenskrank?" fragte Prue überrascht.

Judy zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte auf die Straße. „Vivian hat so etwas verbreitet und Peterson war schon richtig besorgt." erklärte sie. „Und jetzt treffe ich dich hier. Und wie es scheint bist du gesund und munter."

„Es war ein ziemlich heftiger Infekt, der aber zum Glück schnell vorbeiging." teilte Prue ihr mit. „Und jetzt geht es mir schon wieder besser."

„Aha und was wolltest du hier? Dich erholen?" wollte Judy skeptisch wissen.

Prue lachte. „Du sagst es." antwortete sie schlicht.

Judy warf ihr einen Blick zu. „So ein Quatsch."

„Nein, wirklich, es ist doch schön hier, so ruhig." Prue sah aus dem Fenster auf die Zuckerrohrfelder, an denen sie gerade vorbeifuhren. „Und diese endlose Weite."

„Hm," meinte Judy skeptisch. „Also wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann scheinst du durch irgendeinen Morast gewatet zu sein, also was hast du hier wirklich gesucht?"

Prue blickte auf den Donnerstein. „Diesen Stein." erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Na klar." meinte Judy und blickte kurz zu Prue. „Darum hältst du ihn auch so krampfhaft fest, als würde gleich jemand vorbeikommen, um ihn dir zu entreißen."

„Genau, und das lasse ich nicht zu." erwiderte Prue.

„Super," Judy sah sie skeptisch an. „Wahrscheinlich hast du immer noch Fieber und gehörst einfach nur in's Bett." entschied sie.

Prue widersprach dem nicht und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie erreichten den Highway und fuhren zurück in Richtung New Orleans. Langsam setzte die Dämmerung ein, doch der Verkehr hatte sich bereits gelegt und sie kamen zügig vorwärts. Sie erreichten New Orleans und Judy fuhr in Richtung von Prues Viertel. Im Wagen war es ruhig, bis Judy sich noch einmal an Prue wandte. „Ich wollte noch wissen, wie es nun mit Samstag Abend steht." erkundigte sie sich.

„Hm, was meinst du?" fragte Prue verwirrt.

„Aber Prue, ihr wolltet doch Samstag Abend zu uns zum Barbecue kommen, ich habe dich am Montag doch eingeladen." meinte Judy und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ach so ja, weißt du, ich fürchte das wird nichts." erklärte sie ihrer Freundin entschuldigend.

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ist es wegen deiner Krankheit? Also wenn es dir noch nicht so gut geht, dann hättest du vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf's Land fahren sollen." ärgerte Judy sich.

„Nein das ist es nicht." meinte Prue leise.

Judy sah sie von der Seite aus an. „Ist es wegen Cole? Habt ihr immer noch Streit."

Prue lächelte leicht. „Nein, haben wir nicht." erklärte sie. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich ist, kommen werde."

„Und Cole?" fragte Judy. „Hast du ihn überhaupt schon gefragt."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht." gab sie zu.

„Aber dann kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, ob er mitkommen will." meinte Judy ärgerlich. „Wir freuen uns schon so darauf, und wenn du ihn darum bittest, dann kommt er schon mit."

„Ganz sicher." Prue blickte skeptisch auf den Stein auf ihrem Schoß und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn fragen sollte. 'Hey Cole, kommst du mit zu Judys Barbecue?' fragte sie in Gedanken, doch wie zu erwarten, rührte der Stein sich nicht. „Er antwortet nicht." erklärte Prue grinsend und musste sich beherrschen, nicht anzufangen, zu lachen. „Aber er hat ja keine andere Wahl, ich bringe ihn einfach mit."

„Gut," meinte Judy irritiert. „Dann erwarte ich euch um 19.00 Uhr im Haus meiner Eltern und ich hoffe ihr seid hungrig."

Jetzt konnte Prue sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie fing lauthals an zu lachen, die Vorstellung von dem Donnerstein, der auf der Bank saß und vor ihm ein Hamburger auf dem Tisch, das war einfach zuviel. „Also weißt du Judy, ich denke nicht, dass Cole etwa essen kann." erklärte sie lachend.

Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eindeutig nicht gesund. Du gehörst nach Hause in's Bett, oder sind das die Nebenwirkungen von irgendwelchen Pillen?"

„Tut mir leid," meinte Prue und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch Lachen war immer noch besser, als bei der Vorstellung anzufangen zu heulen.

Als sie vor Prues Zuhause ankamen, stieg Judy aus und begleitete Prue hinein. Amy kam mit Danny auf dem Arm sofort auf sie zugeeilt und Prue nahm ihn erleichtert auf den Arm.

Währenddessen stellte Judy sich vor. „Hallo, du musst Amy sein. Ich bin Judy, eine Freundin von Prue." Sie reichte Amy ihre Hand.

„Hallo." meinte Amy zögerlich und sah Prue nachdenklich an. „Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Bevor Prue antworten konnte, mischte Judy sich ein. „Du hättest Prue gar nicht erst aus dem Bett lassen dürfen, sie phantasiert." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Amy sah sie zustimmend an. „Hm, dann sollten wir wohl besser hoch gehen."

Judy nickte. „Geht nur, ich finde schon alleine raus." meinte sie und sah noch einmal Prue an. „Und vergiss nicht das Barbecue morgen Abend."

Als Judy verschwunden war, sah Amy Prue aufgeregt an. „Also was ist nun, hast du Cole gefunden?"

„Ich schätze schon." erklärte Prue und warf ihr den Donnerstein zu, den sie zwischenzeitlich auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Oh," Amy fing ihn auf und sah sich den Stein verwundert an. „Hallo Cole, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie, doch als sie keine Antwort bekam, blickte sie Prue fragend an. „Macht er sich irgendwie bemerkbar?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein leider nicht." erklärte sie und ging mit Danny ins Wohnzimmer.

Amy folgte ihr und blickte immer noch interessiert den Donnerstein an. „Aha, und woher weißt du dann so genau, dass Cole da drinnen ist? Ich meine es könnte doch auch ein ganz anderer Dämon sein."

Wütend nahm Prue ihr den Stein wieder ab. „Ich weiß es ganz einfach." erklärte sie unmissverständlich, obwohl Amy ihre geheimsten Befürchtungen ausgesprochen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie anstatt Cole einen gefährlichen Dämon mitgenommen hatte. Aber daran durfte sie gar nicht erst denken. Sie hatte ihrem Gefühl vertraut und sie hatte keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln. Sie blickte den Stein nachdenklich an. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihn da wieder herausholen kann."

„Kann man den Stein nicht irgendwie zerstören?" wollte Amy wissen. „In dem anderen war doch auch ein Ritz."

Prue lachte unglücklich. „Hm, ich weiß auch nicht, wie der zustande gekommen ist, denn ich schätze eigentlich ist er so gut wie unzerstörbar. Ein Bulldozer konnte ihm jedenfalls nichts anhaben und meine Zauberkräfte auch nicht." Sie legte den Stein auf den Tisch und versuchte erneut, ihn mit ihren Zauberkräften zu bewegen, aber er blieb wo er war.

„Ein Bulldozer?" erkundigte Amy sich unterdessen entsetzt. „Du hast ihn unter einen Bulldozer gelegt?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Test war es wert." erklärte sie und blickte Danny an. „Na du." meinte sie. „Ist wenigstens mit dir alles in Ordnug?"

„Ja er ist ganz ruhig, er weiß ja auch nicht, dass sein Vater in einem Stein gefangen ist." seufzte Amy. „Er hat heute nur ständig nach diesem blöden Zauberstab Ausschau gehalten."

„Natürlich." Prue sah ihn zufrieden an. „Der Zauberstab und das Buch, vielleicht wissen sie die Lösung." Entschlossen sah sich sich nach dem Buch und dem Stab um und ging hinaus in den Garten.

Amy folgte ihr. „Was hast du vor?"

Prue setzte sich unter die Kastanie und schlug das Buch auf der Seite über den Donnerstein auf. Dann nahm sie den Stab in die Hand. Danny, den sie immer noch auf dem Schoß hatte, wollte danach greifen, aber Prue hielt ihn davon ab. „Nein Schatz, ich brauche ihn, um deinem Vater zu helfen. Das verstehst du doch?" Und als ob der kleine Junge sie genau verstanden hatte, gab er Ruhe und blickte sie aufmerksam an.

„Also, jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie wir Cole befreien können." teilte sie ihm mit und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die Seite. Erneut bildeten sich kleine Sternchen unter dem Stab und auf der Seite erschienen die ersten Buchstaben. Langsam fuhr sie über die einzelnen Zeilen, bis der Zauberstab nicht mehr weiterschrieb.„Das hat ja prima funktioniert." erklärte Prue zufrieden und küsste ihren kleinem Neffen auf den Kopf. „Aber jetzt lass uns erstmal wieder reingehen."

Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Prue ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag das aufgeschlagene Zauberbuch. Als Amy sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, begann Prue zu lesen.

„Um jemanden aus einem Donnerstein zu befreien, bereitet man eine Veneno-Mischung zu. Diese besteht zu gleichen Teilen aus der Fruchtessenz des Mazanillobaums, Kugelfischgift, Gift des Stechapfels, Schlagen- und Krötengift." Prue blickte Amy an. „Das ist ja eine extrem tödliche Mischung." erklärte sie mit Respekt und las kopfschüttelnd weiter. „In einen Kochtopf füllt man genau soviel Wasser auf, bis der Donnerstein bedeckt ist. Wenn die Essenz anfängt zu kochen, fügt man noch Knochensplitter und Haare eines Toten hinzu. Der Donnerstein muss so lange kochen, bis er beginnt sich zu verfärben. Dann muss der Sud sofort abgegossen werden, denn sonst dringt die giftige Flüssigkeit durch die poröse Oberfläche in den Stein und tötet den Eingeschlossenen." Prue sah entsetzt auf und Amy blickte erschrocken zurück.

„Das kann ich nicht machen." erklärte Prue unmissverständlich.

Amy nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe dich, es ist ganz schön gefährlich, woher soll man wissen, wann der richtige Moment gekommen ist und nachher ist es zu spät und...."

„Das ist es nicht Amy." unterbrach Prue sie konsequent. „Hast du denn nicht zugehört? - Leichenteile - Das ist schwarze Magie!"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch für Cole." erklärte sie zögerlich.

„Trotzdem, ich wende keine schwarze Magie an, niemals." teilte Prue ihr strikt mit.

„Das bedeutet, du willst ihn in diesem Stein lassen?" wollte Amy verwundert wissen.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." erklärte Prue. „Ich muss eben einen anderen Weg finden."

„Ach ja?" fragte Amy nicht gerade überzeugt. „Und wie? Wahrscheinlich braucht man diese extremen Mittel, um ihn zu befreien. Du hast doch schon gesagt, dass es keinen Weg gibt um den Stein zu zerstören."

„Aber den muss es geben. Schwarze Magie kann nicht der einzige Weg sein." überlegte Prue entschlossen.

Amy schloss das Buch und zeigte auf den Titel. „Dieser Zauberspruch ist für dich bestimmt, und zwar genau für diesen einen Grund. Wahrscheinlich ist es gar keine schwarze Magie."

„Glaub' mir Amy, mit sowas kenne ich mich leider viel zu gut aus." teilte Prue ihr unmissverständlich mit. „Du wirst sehen, schon morgen habe ich einen anderen Plan."

„Und wenn dir nichts einfällt? Wirst du Cole dann etwa für alle Ewigkeiten in dem Stein sitzen lassen?" wollte Amy mürrisch wissen.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe den Eindruck du willst mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, nur weil ich das Richtige tue."

„Klar, und nur du weißt natürlich, was richtig, und was falsch ist." erklärte Amy wütend. „Weißt du, es scheint mir, als würde es dir gefallen, dass er in dem Stein da festsitzt, dann kannst du ihn besser kontrollieren."

„Bemüh' dich gar nicht erst, ich mache es nicht." meinte Prue äußerlich ganz gelassen.

„Toll, dann teil' Danny schon mal mit, dass er sich daran gewöhnen muss, dass sein Vater in einem Donnerstein festsitzt." fuhr Amy sie an. „Und du kannst den Stein gleich mit in's Bett nehmen, vielleicht gefällt dir sowas ja."

Prue seufzte genervt „Das reicht jetzt Amy, ich weiß nun mal, dass das nicht die geeignete Methode ist." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Amy wütend das Zimmer und trampelte die Treppe hoch.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Was erlaubt die sich eigentlich." fragte sie sich und blickte unglücklich zu dem Donnerstein. „Ich kann das nicht tun Cole, das verstehst du doch. Ich kann keine schwarze Magie anwenden." erklärte sie unglücklich. „Aber keine Sorge, ich finde schon einen Weg."


	31. 31 Kapitel

**31. Kapitel**

Nachdem Prue Danny in's Bett gebracht hatte, nahm sie den Donnerstein mit in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie war wütend auf Amy, weil sie ihr vorgeworfen hatte, sie würde zufrieden mit dieser Situation sein. Das war sie ganz und gar nicht. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und legte den Stein auf den Nachttisch. Sie fand es furchtbar, dass Cole darin gefangen war, und sie würde ihn da herausholen, davon war sie mehr als überzeugt. Aber leider war ihr bisher noch kein Weg eingefallen. Doch früher oder später würde ihr eine Lösung einfallen, ganz bestimmt, ihr fiel immer etwas ein. Aber im Moment war sie einfach viel zu müde und erschöpft, um richtig nachdenken zu können.

Prue schlüpfte in ihr Bett und fiel in einen leichten, nervösen Schlaf. Denn obwohl sie die Ruhe und Entspannung so dringend benötigte, fand sie sie nicht. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken einfach nicht abstellen. Sie schlichen sich in ihren Kopf und quälten sie. Sie wachte immer wieder auf und blickte zu dem Stein auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie wollte Cole neben sich haben, hier in diesem Bett, und nicht eingeschlossen in einem Donnerstein. Sie hoffte, dass er darin nicht litt, vor allem unter dem Wissen, dass David Morgan ihm seinen Willen aufzwingen konnte, wenn er ihn befreite. Vielleicht versuchte Cole ja krampfhaft sich zu befreien und verzweifelte daran, dass es ihm nicht gelang.

„Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist, also versuch' mir zuzuhören." forderte sie ihn auf und sah den Stein dabei hypnotisierend an. „Ich lasse jemanden, den ich liebe nicht einfach im Stich. Ich überlasse ihn nicht seinem Schicksal." erklärte sie unmissverständlich. „Also denk' bitte daran, was auch passiert, ich hole dich da raus, das verspreche ich dir, du musst nur ein wenig Geduld haben, das ist alles." versuchte sie ihn und sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sie verstand oder wie es ihm ging, aber er war wenigstens in Sicherheit. „David Morgan oder seine Mutter können dir nichts mehr tun, du bist hier sicher." versuchte sie es erneut.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, als ihr auf einmal ein schockierender Gedanke kam. Und wenn David Morgan auch von der Ferne aus Einfluss auf Cole hatte? Er war nie in diesem Haus gewesen und hatte trotzdem einen Schadenszauber auf Coles Schlafzimmer legen können, fiel ihr siedendheiß ein. Hatte Zadie ihr nicht erzählt, dass er nicht den persönlichen Kontakt brauchte? Was, wenn er oder Belva Cole auch von weitem freilassen konnten und ihn damit unter den Zwang setzen würden, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ein Wunsch, der sicher die Hölle für Cole bedeuten würde, denn Morgan wollte seine Rache und er würde sich für Cole sicher etwas aussuchen, was dieser wohl kaum würde ertragen können.

Morgan hatte bereits gewollt, dass Cole gewalttätig gegen sie selbst wird, er sollte sie schlagen, und zwar wenn möglich bis zum Tod. Cole hatte es verhindern können, aber wenn der Zauber mächtig genug war, dann würde er keine Chance haben, sich dagegen zu wehren. Und wenn er etwas Schlimmes tat, was er sich selbst nicht verzeihen konnte, würde sie ihm dann verzeihen können? Prue seufzte, das durfte sie nicht zulassen, denn sie wusste, wie so etwas ablief, auch wenn man es noch so sehr wollte, ein Zauber konnte stärker sein. Sie blickte unglücklich auf den Stein und wenn das so war, dann brauchte man die Hilfe von jemandem.

Sie sprang auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Vielleicht hatte Amy ja recht und der Zauber war gar nicht böse und man brauchte ganz einfach diese extremen Mittel. Und schließlich war er ihr erschienen, zur rechten Zeit, wie das Buch versprochen hatte.

„Aber Leichenteile" seufzte sie. „Das will ich nicht." Sie blickte zu dem Stein. „Und außerdem wüsste ich gar nicht, woher ich die bekommen sollte. Ich gehe doch nicht mit einer Schaufel auf den Friedhof." erklärte sie strikt, als ihr auf einmal Zadie in den Sinn kam. Sie verzog das Gesicht, wahrscheinlich besaß eine Voodoopriesterin sogar so etwas.

Obwohl sie immer noch nicht überzeugt davon war, bestellte sie sich um 3 Uhr morgens ein Taxi, damit es sie zu ihrem Auto brachte. Prue nannte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse von David Morgans Freundin und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Selbst zu dieser Stunde waren etliche Nachtschwärmer in der Innenstadt unterwegs, aber als sie in das Wohnviertel von Morgans Freundin kamen, war es fast wie ausgestorben. Die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten schwach die Straßen und nur wenige Leute waren zu sehen. Der Taxifahrer brauchte nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit, die sie am Morgen gebraucht hatte, um in das Viertel zu kommen.

Prue bezahlte den Fahrer und sah zu, wie er verschwand, bevor sie mit ihrem Rucksack über der Schulter auf die andere Straßenseite ging. In dem Rucksack hatte sie den Donnerstein und einige Zauberutensilien, unter anderem das Zauberbuch, verstaut. Sie blickte sich um, und konnte nirgendwo den Wagen von David Morgan erkennen, nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick zu dem Haus, in dem seine Freundin wohnte, doch in keinem der Fenster brannte um diese Zeit noch Licht.

Erleichtert stieg sie in ihren Wagen und legte den Rucksack neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann fuhr sie los und begab sich zu dem Supermarkt, der auch über Nacht geöffnet war. Sie hatte sich entschieden, zu Fuß zu dem Haus von Madame Zadie zu gehen, denn sie nahm an, dass ein Wagen wie ihrer in dieser Gegend und zu dieser Zeit zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Nach kurzer Fahrt erreichte sie das Einkaufszentrum. Auf dem Parkplatz war zu dieser Stunde kaum ein Fahrzeug und Prue parkte am äußersten Ausgang.

Dann griff sie nach dem Rucksack und machte sich auf zu Madame Zadies Haus, den sie inzwischen auswendig kannte. Sie traf auf ihrem Weg nur auf einen Betrunkenen, der von einer Straßenseite auf die andere schwankte und leise vor sich hin lallte. Prue beachtete ihn nicht weiter und stand kurz darauf auf dem Rasen hinter Zadies Haus. Wie es schien war inzwischen sogar die Polizei hier gewesen, denn vor der gläsernen Tür waren gelbe Absperrbänder gespannt. Diese notdürftige Verriegelung würde keinen davon abhalten können, das Haus zu betreten, aber Prue nahm nicht an, dass auch nur ein Mensch aus diesem Viertel es wagen würde, das Haus der Voodoopriester Zadie zu betreten.

Prue seufzte, im Gegensatz zu ihr! Sie ging auf die Tür zu und stieg über das gelbe Band. Sie betrat das Arbeitszimmer von Zadie und sah sich um. Obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war, erkannte sie, dass es noch genauso aussah, wie am Tag zuvor. Die Möbel waren umgestürzt und der Boden war mit Zadies Sachen bedeckt.

Prue holte eine Taschenlampe aus ihrem Rucksack und kniete sich hin. Vorsichtig leuchtete sie über die teils zerbrochenen Flaschen und Dosen, die durcheinander auf dem Boden lagen. Wenigstens schien es so, als würde Zadie ihre Zaubermittel beschriften, erkannte Prue erleichtert, als sie an einer der vielen Flaschen ein kleines Etikette fand.

Nachdem sie Krötenbeine und andere undefinierbare Scheußlichkeiten entdeckt hatte, fand sie schließlich eine kaputte Flasche in deren Hals noch etwas Flüssigkeit zurückgeblieben war. Die übrige Flüssigkeit war über den Boden verteilt und hatte einen Teil des Teppichs stark verfärbt. Prue holte eine Pinzette hervor und hob den Glassplitter auf. Was sie auf dem Etikett las, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Veneno, wie praktisch, da musste sie sich wenigstens keine Gedanken über die einzelnen Zutaten machen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Flaschenhals mit einer langen Pinzette hoch und schüttete den Rest der Veneno-Mischung in ein immer noch intaktes Glasgefäß. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, um weiter mutig den Boden abzusuchen. Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie zu ihrem Unbehagen genau das, was sie gesucht hatte. 'Cadavre' stand in Zadies steiler Schrift auf dem Etikett. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Prue öffnete unwillig die kleine Dose. „Ich red' mir einfach ein, es ist nur von Tieren." murmelte sie vor sich hin und blickte auf ein ominöses graues Pulver. „Scheußlich, aber na gut, ich habe keine Wahl." entschied sie widerwillig.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und ging mit ihren Schätzen in die Küche. Vorsichtig stellte sie sie auf den Küchentisch und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster. Ein Baum versperrte die Sicht zum Nachbarhaus, und das einzige, was sie erkennen konnte, war eine Straße, die ein Stück entfernt hinter dem Haus entlangführte. Ohne lange zu überlegen schaltete Prue das Licht an, sie brauchte die Helligkeit und sie nahm nicht an, dass es einem der Autofahrer auffallen würde.

Dann holte sie einen Kochtopf aus einem der Schränke und schüttete den Rest der Veneno-Mischung in den Topf. Der Boden war kaum bedeckt und Prue hoffte es würde reichen. Sie nahm den Donnerstein aus dem Rucksack und redete, wie sie hoffte, ein letztes Mal mit ihm. „Es wird schon gut gehen, vertrau' mir einfach." Sie legte ihn in die Mitte des Topfes und füllte Wasser auf. Dann schaltete sie den Herd an und stellte den Topf auf eine Platte.

Nachdenklich blickte sie sich nach einem Gegenstand um, den sie dafür benutzen könnte, den Stein zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aus dem Topf zu holen, denn sie hatte nicht vor, diese hochgiftige Lösung in den Abfluss zu gießen. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie eine breite Zange in Zadies Besteckfach. Prue legte sie neben den Herd und wartete darauf, dass die Lösung anfing zu kochen. Als sich die ersten Blasen bildeten, schraubte sie immer noch unzufrieden die Dose auf und streute ein wenig des grauen Pulvers in den Topf.

Sofort fing die Lösung an wie wild zu dampfen. Hustend sprang Prue zurück. „Das war wohl etwas zuviel von dem wunderbaren Leichenpulver." meinte sie ironisch und stellte es angeekelt zurück auf den Küchentisch.

Anschließend wedelte sie den Dampf beiseite und stellte sich gefasst vor den Kochtopf. Trotz der vielen Blasen konnte sie genau den Donnerstein in der Mitte erkennen. Prue nahm die Zange in die Hand und atmete tief durch, sie musste sich konzentrieren, für Furcht oder Zweifel war kein Platz. Nach einer Weile atmete sie ganz ruhig und schaffte es, ihr Herz davon abzuhalten, voller Panik gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern. „Das schaffe ich doch mit links." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und starrte gebannt auf den Stein. Er sah immer noch genauso dunkel, fast schwarz aus, wie zuvor.

Wenn in dem Buch wenigstens gestanden hätte, wie er sich verfärben würde, hoffentlich rot oder braun und nicht dunkelblau, überlegte Prue angespannt. Doch darum hätte sie sich keine Gedanken machen müssen, denn nach knapp zehn Minuten begann der Stein eine lila Tönung anzunehmen. Sofort griff Prue mit der Zange nach dem Stein. Sie bekam ihn zu fassen, und hob ihn blitzschnell aus dem Topf. Doch durch die lange Kochzeit war er glitschig geworden und sie verlor ihn erneut. Mit einem lauten Krachen landete er auf einer von Zadies alten schwarz weißen Fließen.

Prue trat ein paar Schritte zurück, sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie plötzlich einem fremden Dämon gegenüberstehen würde. Aber wenn, dann war sie für einen Kampf gewappnet. Aufgeregt schaute sie auf den hellen Nebel, der plötzlich aus dem Stein kam. Prue war zu allem bereit, als sich aus dem Nebel plötzlich Cole bildete, der sie mit einem ebenso entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Prue" entfuhr es ihm erleichtert. „Ich dachte ... ich hatte befürchtet..." stotterte er heiser.

„Natürlich ich!" Erklärte Prue und ging auf ihn zu, um ihn endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. „Dachtest du, ich würde dich Belva überlassen?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartet!" meinte er immer noch aufgewühlt, doch dann lächelte er. „Und dann bist du es."

Prue ließ ihn los, um ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln anzusehen. „Ich habe es dir doch versprochen." erklärte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Hast du mir etwa nicht zugehört?"

Cole sah sie irritiert an. „Da drin?" fragte er ungläubig und schaute hasserfüllt auf den Donnerstein, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und langsam wieder seine ursprüngliche Färbung annahm. „Nein, das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war David Morgan, der sich unheimlich darüber gefreut hat, doch noch seine Rache zu bekommen."

„Dann war er es, der dich dort eingeschlossen hat?" wollte Prue wissen.

„Nein, seine Mutter." erklärte Cole und ließ sich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder. „Morgan hatte nur vor, mich in einen Zombie zu verwandeln, damit ich Danny und dich töte." Er stützte seine Arme auf dem Küchentisch auf und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch das Haar.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Hey," meinte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Das hättest du nie getan."

Cole blickte auf. „Ach nein?" fragte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Das kann man nie so genau wissen."

„Was soll der Blödsinn? Du liebst Danny, du würdest ihm niemals willentlich etwas antun." bekräftigte Prue.

„Du kennst das nicht, Prue. Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, wenn man sich vor sich selbst fürchtet." Cole schaute wieder auf den Tisch. „Prue ich, .... es gibt Situationen da..." Er brach erneut ab.

„Natürlich weiß ich, was du meinst Cole. Aber dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Du warst nicht verantwortlich für das, was mit dir passierte. Wenn ein Zauber zu stark ist, dann gelingt es niemandem sich dagegen zu wehren, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun." erklärte Prue ruhig. „Es gibt Situationen, da schafft man es nicht alleine, das ist keine Schande."

Cole sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Und das sagst gerade du?"

„Ja, denn ich weiß, dass man manchmal ganz einfach Hilfe braucht, und die hattest du. Ich war da, und nur das ist wichtig." teilte sie ihm mit.

„Tja aber manchmal hilft einem niemand. Es gab Zeiten, da wollte ich lieber sterben als wieder böse zu werden, aber unglücklicherweise war ich dann auch noch unverwundbar." erklärte Cole sarkastisch.

„Und du hast meinen Schwestern nichts davon gesagt." mutmaßte Prue. „Du hast sie wieder mal nicht um Hilfe gebeten, nicht wahr?"

„Doch, das habe ich sogar." Cole sah sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln an. „Aber weißt du, nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Wasteland haben sie in mir nur noch den Dämon gesehen, als hätte es meine menschliche Seite nie gegeben, als wäre ich ein vollkommen Fremder für sie, der ihre Hilfe nicht verdient."

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Cole, ich kann nicht beurteilen, was damals zwischen euch geschehen ist, ich war nicht dabei. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie richtig gehandelt haben, oder nicht. Aber jetzt war ich da, und das ist das einzige, was zählt." erklärte sie erneut und fügte entschlossen hinzu. „Und trotz allem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du Danny nie im Leben etwas getan hättest. Du liebst deinen Sohn."

„Oh, erzähl das Phoebe, sie würde dir vehement widersprechen." meinte Cole zynisch.

„Lebt sie noch oder nicht?" wollte Prue langsam ein wenig genervt wissen. Sie sprach dabei absichtlich nicht von sich selbst, denn das stand nicht zur Debatte, sie konnte sich verteidigen. Und im Grunde wusste sie, dass er es auch bei ihr nicht hätte durchziehen können. „Cole, du hast auch mir nichts getan, trotz des Schadenzaubers in deinem Zimmer."

„Zadie hat dir davon erzählt?" fragte Cole überrascht. „Dann hat sie dir sicher auch gesagt, dass es dabei darum ging dich zu verletzen. Und da ich wusste, dass ein Kampf mit dir nicht so einfach werden würde, habe ich eben einen anderen Weg gewählt."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf Cole, was soll das? Diese übertriebene Selbstkritik passt gar nicht zu dir."

„Ich hasse es einfach manipuliert zu werden." erklärte er und blickte sie forschend an. „Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass dein Leben gar nicht wirklich dein Leben ist? Dass es nicht dir gehört, sondern du einfach nur zulässt, dass Dinge passieren?" Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Antwort erwartete.

„Cole.." begann Prue dennoch und wollte seine Hand nehmen, aber Cole sprang auf.

„Ich schon." meinte er und sah sie wieder an. „Und ich kann dir sagen, dass es kein schönes Gefühl ist."

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." erklärte Prue ruhig.

„Hm." er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar und sah sich um. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„In Zadies Küche." teilte Prue ihm, ebenfalls erleichtert über den Themenwechsel, mit. „Unglücklicherweise brauchte ich ein paar spezielle Zutaten." erklärte sie und verzog das Gesicht, während Cole ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich alles auf mich genommen habe, um dich zu retten."

„Na ja, es hat sich doch hoffentlich gelohnt." meinte er grinsend und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Hat dir Zadie dabei geholfen?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist nicht hier, sie wollte irgendwohin und versuchen ihre Schwester zu stoppen."

„Hm, hoffentlich gelingt es ihr, obwohl ich mich gerne persönlich an Belva und vor allem an ihrem Sohn rächen würde." meinte Cole nachdenklich.

„Mir würde es für's erste schon reichen, ihr dummes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie nach deinem Donnerstein sucht und ihn nicht findet." überlegte Prue zufrieden.

„Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht." meinte Cole und grinste. „Wo hast du den Stein überhaupt gefunden?"

„Belva hat ein abgelegenes Haus auf dem Land." erklärte Prue. „Und dort im Keller stapeln sich die Donnersteine."

„Tatsächlich? Und woher wusstest du, welcher der Richtige ist?" wollte Cole wissen.

„Ganz einfach." meinte Prue und stand auf, um auf ihn zuzugehen. „Ich habe meinem Gefühl vertraut!" erklärte sie und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ach so!" meinte Cole und lächelte leicht. „Darum hast du auch so verschreckt geguckt, als ich erschienen bin. Du wusstest nicht, wen du erwarten sollst."

„Doch, das wusste ich ganz genau." teilte sie ihm mit.

„Ganz sicher?" fragte Cole leise.

„Absolut!" Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn sanft. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass ich gewöhnlich keine Fehler mache."

„Dann war es kein Fehler, sich in mich zu verlieben?" fragte er leise.

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht genau sagen." erklärte sie und blickte nachdenklich nach oben. „Vielleicht solltest du endlich aufhören zu reden und dich bemühen, mich von der Richtigkeit zu überzeugen."

Coles Lächeln wurde breiter. Prue kannte diesen Blick genau, denn er war ihr schon so oft zum Verhängnis geworden. Einen Herzschlag lang versanken ihre Blicke ineinander, dann küsste er sie spielerisch.

„Das ist doch schon viel besser." murmelte Prue und küsste ihn erneut. Ihre Zungen berührten einander und der Kuss wurde tiefer. Seine Hände berührten ihre Taille und wanderte ihren Rücken entlang.

Prue vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und zog sein Gesicht noch näher an sich heran. Dabei verlor sie ein wenig den Stand und die beiden fielen gegen die Wand. Ihr Rücken wurde gegen den Lichtschalter gedrückt und schaltete ihn um. In der Küche wurde es auf einen Schlag stockdunkel, denn das fahle Morgenlicht, das durch das kleine Fenster fiel, brachte kaum Licht.

Cole löste sich ein wenig von Prue und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu erkennen. „Du machst das Licht aus, hat das irgendwas zu bedeuten?" wollte er belustigt wissen.

„Hat es irgendetwas zu bedeuten, dass du kratzt?" kam ihre Gegenfrage.

„Nur, dass es in dem Stein keinen Rasierapparat gab." erklärte er leise.

„Kein Service diese Donnersteine!" meinte Prue und wollte ihn erneut küssen.

Doch Cole hielt sie zurück. „Gibt es hier irgendwo ein Schlafzimmer, ich fürchte, ich werde mich nie wieder schimmern können, ohne das Gefühl zu bekommen, eingeschlossen zu werden." erklärte er entschuldigend.

„Das wäre mir sowieso zu unsicher, wer weiß, wo wir landen würden." meinte Prue immer noch eng an ihn gepresst. Ihr Mund streifte über seinen Hals gleich unterhalb des Ohrläppchens.

„Auf einer einsamen Insel." schlug Cole etwas heiser vor. „Immer noch besser, als Zadies Schlafzimmer."

„Was hältst du von der Küche, da sind wir schließlich schon, obwohl .." überlegte Prue und ihre Hände wanderten tiefer, zufrieden nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass er bei ihren Berührungen nach Luft schnappte. „Auf dem Tisch liegt noch Leichenpulver." gab sie zu bedenken.

„Hm, egal." Cole zog sie an sich und küsste sie, es war ein heißer, leidenschaftlich Kuss. Ein Kuss, der niemals enden sollte, wenn es nach den beiden gegangen wäre. Doch plötzlich schien ihnen der Strahl einer Taschenlampe grell ins Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander.

„Prue!" erklang eine überraschte Stimme.

„Was?" fragte Prue und hielt sich ihre Hand vor die Augen, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen, das Licht der Taschenlampe blendete sie zu stark. Ihr Gegenüber stand versteckt im Dunkeln und hatte die Taschenlampe bisher nicht heruntergenommen. „Wer auch immer das ist, mach' gefälligst diese blöde Taschenlampe aus." fuhr sie ihn an.

„Oh, klar." erklang es entschuldigend und sofort wurde es wieder dunkel.

Währenddessen tastete Cole an der Wand entlang und legte den Lichtschalter um. In Zadies Küche wurde es wieder hell und Prue erkannte, wer sie überrascht hatte. „Paul, Robert." meinte sie verwundert und sah die beiden Männer in ihren Polizeiuniformen überrascht an. „Was macht ihr den hier?"

„Das sollten wir wohl lieber euch fragen." erklärte Paul Hennen reserviert, während Robert zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Wir sind Streife gefahren und da vor kurzem hier eingebrochen wurde, und die Besitzerin verschwunden ist, fahren wir routinemäßig immer mal wieder hier vorbei. Dabei haben wir hier von der Straße aus Licht entdeckt, das dann plötzlich wieder ausgegangen ist." teilte er ihr mit. „Also haben wir nachgesehen." meinte er und fing an zu grinsen. „Aber ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, euch hier zu treffen."

„Wir auch nicht." erklärte Cole trocken.

Robert Hennen sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Sie haben uns noch immer nicht gesagt, was sie hier eigentlich zu suchen haben."

„Wir wollten zu Zadie." erklärte Prue schnell.

„So ist es, wir brauchten etwas ... magische Hilfe." fügte Cole hinzu.

„Genau .. ähem. So könnte man es nennen. " stimmte Prue ihm zu. „Man sollte schließlich alles einmal ausprobieren."

„Ach ja? Wofür denn?" erkundigte Robert sich amüsiert.

„Das ist persönlich." meinte Cole mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und blickte Paul Hennen an. „Dafür haben Sie doch sicher Verständnis."

„Und außerdem haben wir das Problem schon auf andere Art beseitigt." warf Prue schnell ein, doch als sie die dunkle Miene von Paul und den amüsierten Blick von Robert sah, merkte sie erst, wie man ihre Aussage interpretieren konnte. Prue lächelte gequält. „Nicht, das ihr das falsch versteht."

„Nein, wie könnten wir." erklärte Robert grinsend.

Prue blickte ihn wütend an. „Noch ein Wort, Robert. Ich warne dich." fuhr sie ihn an.

Robert hob entschuldigend die Hand und versuchte wieder ernst zu gucken, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.

„Es ist völlig uninteressant, was sie hier wollten." klärte Paul seinem Kollegen derweil unmissverständlich auf. „Sie sind hier eingebrochen und das ist eine strafbare Handlung."

„Aber Paul, wir kennen Zadie und als sie nicht geöffnet hat, wollten wir nachsehen, was los ist." erklärte Prue ruhig. „Und als wir die zerbrochene Tür gesehen haben, ist es doch nur ganz verständlich, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben."

„Und die polizeilichen Absperrungen haben euch nicht gestört?" wollte er kopfschüttelnd wissen und blickte dann Cole an. „Gerade Sie als Anwalt sollten wissen, dass es verboten ist, diese einfach zu ignorieren."

„Paul, wir kennen Zadie gut, sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn wir bei ihr nach dem Rechten sehen." versuchte Prue ihn zu überzeugen.

„Dennoch ist es Einbruch." stellte Paul klar.

Cole verdrehte die Augen. „Nun spielen Sie sich doch nicht so auf." erklärte er genervt.

Paul wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Wir haben Gesetze, und gerade Sie müssten eigentlich wissen, wie wichtig es ist, sich an die Regeln zu halten."

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" murmelte Cole.

„Ich dachte Sie wären vernünftig genug, an Ihre Lizenz zu denken, wie schnell kann es gehen und Sie sind sie los." gab Paul zu bedenken.

Cole wollte ihm schon eine passende Antwort geben, als er einen ärgerlichen Blick von Prue auffing. Achselzuckend hielt er den Mund, vielleicht war es wirklich keine gute Idee, Paul Hennen noch mehr gegen sich aufzubringen.

Unterdessen versuchte Robert seinen Partner zu beruhigen. „Du hast doch gehört, was sie hier wollten, es ist doch alles nur ein Missverständnis."

Doch Paul blieb stur. „Einbruch bleibt Einbruch." erklärte er. „Auch wenn es sich dabei um deine Freunde handelt."

„Sie wollten ihre Bekannte besuchen und die Terassentür war eingeschlagen, da würde wohl jeder normale Mensch nachschauen." versuchte Robert es weiter.

„Du vergisst, dass es tiefnachts ist." gab Paul kalt zu bedenken.

Robert grinste „Komm schon Paul, du bist doch sonst auch keine solcher Paragraphenreiter." erklärte er und fügte mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen hinzu. „Und sie sind doch schon genug bestraft, schließlich haben wir sie bei der Lösung ihres Problems gestört."

„Ich warne dich Robert." erinnerte Prue ihn ärgerlich. „Und hör' gefälligst auf, so dämlich zu grinsen."

„Aber Prue, er steht doch auf unserer Seite." meinte Cole und fasste Paul gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie es gut sein Paul, schließlich haben wir nichts mitgehen lassen."

„Und was ist das hier?" fragte Paul und nahm die Dose vom Küchentisch. „Ein Liebespulver?" wollte er in zynischem Tonfall wissen und drehte die Dose auf.

„Nicht!" entfuhr es Prue entsetzt, sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, was jemand wie Robert mit dem Pulver anfangen könnte, wenn er dachte es handele sich dabei um ein spezielles Liebespulver. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er das Leichenpulver noch essen. Das musste sie unbedingt verhindern und darum schlug sie Paul blitzschnell die Dose aus der Hand. Sie fiel krachend auf den Boden und das graue Pulver verteilte sich auf den hellen Fliesen und in den Ritzen.

„Du bist wirklich nicht nett Prue." empörte sich Robert und sah unglücklich auf das Pulver auf dem Boden. „Gönn' uns doch auch ein wenig Spaß."

„Aber Robert, du bist Polizist." teilte Prue ihm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln mit. „Und ich wollte dich ganz einfach nicht in Versuchung bringen, etwas ungesetzliches zu tun."

„Seit wann ist Liebespulver denn ungesetzlich?" wunderte sich Cole.

„Diebstahl ist strafbar Mr. Turner." klärte Paul ihn auf. „Denn diese Dose gehört weder Ihnen noch uns."

„Ich denke wir sollten langsam von hier verschwinden." schlug Prue resolut vor. „Wie es scheint ist Zadie nicht da. Und ihr habt sicher auch Wichtigeres zu tun, als hier endlos mit uns zu diskutieren."

„Sehe ich genauso." stimmte Cole ihr zu. „In dieser Stadt gibt es schlimmere Gesetzesbrecher als uns."

Paul nickte zögerlich und sie gingen den Flur entlang zu Zadies Arbeitszimmer.

Als sie den Raum betraten, blieb Cole überrascht stehen und sah sich ungläubig um. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte er verwundert.

Prue warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Das haben wir uns doch vorhin schon gefragt." zischte sie leise.

„Oh ja. Klar. Hatte ich vergessen." erklärte Cole mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Als ihr hier reinkamt, warst du wohl noch zu sehr mit eurem Problem beschäftigt." schlug Robert belustigt vor.

„Du hast es erfasst." bestätigte Cole.

Prue seufzte genervt. „Lasst uns endlich gehen." meinte sie. Sie ging auf die zerstörte Terrassentür zu und kletterte nach draußen, wo es unterdessen schon hell geworden war.

„Wo habt ihr denn geparkt?" wollte Paul wissen, denn er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die beiden erneut in das Haus zurückgingen, deshalb schlug er vor. „Wir könnten euch mitnehmen."

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht weit von hier." wies Prue sein Angebot schnell zurück. „Am Einkaufszentrum."

„Aber da können wir euch wirklich mitnehmen." ließ Robert sie wissen. „Es liegt auf unserem Weg."

Prue blickte Cole an, der kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Na ja, warum eigentlich nicht." erklärte sie schließlich und sie stiegen gemeinsam in das Polizeiauto.

Als sie auf dem Parkplatz des Einkaufszentrum ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich erleichtert von den beiden Polizisten. „Und danke, dass ihr keinen Ärger macht." bedankte Prue sich noch einmal.

„Keine Ursache." erklärte Robert. „Aber vergiss' nicht das Barbecue morgen Abend." teilte er Prue mit und blickte Cole an. „Sie hat dir doch davon erzählt?" wollte er wissen.

Cole blickte ihn irritiert an. „Wovon?"

„Das Barbecue bei uns morgen Abend." Robert schüttelte den Kopf und sah Prue strafend an. „Judy hat schon geahnt, dass du ihn nicht fragen würdest."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss ihn nicht fragen." meinte sie und lächelte. „Wenn ich es will, dann kommt er schon mit."

Robert grinste. „Ach so ist das bei euch. Na dann bis morgen Abend." er schloss die Tür und die beiden fuhren davon.

„Wenn du etwas willst, dann mache ich das schon?" wollte Cole skeptisch wissen.

„Ja," Prue grinste in an. „Hast du damit etwa Probleme?"

Cole seufzte. „Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?" fragte er sich und folgte ihr zu ihrem Wagen.


	32. 32 Kapitel

**32. Kapitel**

Als Cole and Prue vor ihrem Zuhause ankamen, war es noch früh am Morgen. Fast die gesamte Stadt schlief noch und auch die Sonne sandte ihre Strahlen erst zögerlich auf die Erde. Nur die Vögel zwitscherten bereits lautstark und flogen voller Tatendrang durch die Luft.

Doch als Prue zur Haustür ging, um sie aufzuschließen, wartete trotz der frühen Morgenstunde bereits eine aufgeregte Amy in der Halle. Sie hatte Danny auf dem Arm und lief erleichtert auf Prue zu.

„Prue, ich habe gehört als du gegangen bist und konnte nicht mehr schlafen." erklärte sie schnell. „Dann bin ich aufgestanden und habe nach Danny gesehen."

„Ist alles mit ihm in Ordnung?" fragte Prue alarmiert und nahm ihr den Jungen ab, der sie müde ansah.

„Ja sicher, aber ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sie blickte geknickt nach unten. „Ich hätte dich gestern nicht so anfahren sollen."

„Schon vergessen." erklärte Prue und wies auf die Tür. „Schau' lieber, wen ich mitgebracht habe."

Amy blickte wieder hoch und erkannte zu ihrer Freude Cole. „Oh Cole, du bist wieder da." rief sie glücklich und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest für immer in diesem schrecklichen Stein bleiben müssen."

„Aber nicht doch, ich habe doch Prue." erklärte er grinsend.

„Na ja, gestern hat sich das noch anders angehört." meinte Amy achselzuckend.

„Wieso?" erkundigte sich Cole, während er auf Prue zuging und erleichtert seinen Sohn entgegennahm. „Ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen." erklärte er leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Mir hat die Befreiungsmethode nicht zugesagt." erklärte Prue unterdessen. „Leichenteile zu benutzen fand ich doch etwas extrem."

Cole blickte auf und sah sie verblüfft an. „Aber du hast es trotzdem gemacht." meinte er ungläubig.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich vorschnell geurteilt hatte. Der Zauberspruch ist mir erschienen, also ging ich davon aus, dass es, trotz meiner Bedenken, keine schwarze Magie ist." Prue seufzte, absolut sicher war sie sich immer noch nicht. „Außerdem blieb mir keine andere Wahl, wenn ich dich vor Morgan und Belva beschützen wollte." erklärte sie schlicht.

Cole blickte sie immer noch verwundernd an. „Danke!" meinte er leise.

Prue erwiderte seinen Blick und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. Lächelnd sahen sich an, lange und eindringlich. Es war als wäre eine untrennbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die Worte unnötig machte und für einen Augenblick war ihre gegenseitige Anziehung fast mit Händen greifbar. Keiner von beiden wollte diese Verbindung zerstören, indem er den Blick abwandte.

Doch Amy war mit etwas anderem beschäftigt und schien nichts zu bemerken, nur deshalb ließ sich erklären, dass sie den Zauber löste, indem sie vorschlug. „Lasst uns doch erst mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, oder in die Küche. Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger." meinte sie.

Widerwillig löste Cole den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Amy, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Oh, das ist gar nicht gut." besorgt blickte sie Cole an. „Wie geht es dir überhaupt?"

„Es ging mir schon besser." erklärte er und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf dem Sofa niederzulassen. „Mein Kopf dröhnt, als wäre ein Schnellzug darübergerast." meinte er und versuchte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu bewegen.

„Bulldozer." schlüpfte es Amy heraus.

„Was?" Cole horchte interessiert auf. „Was für ein Bulldozer?"

„Ähm." Amy warf Prue einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Der Donnerstein war widerspenstig und ist unter den Bulldozer gerollt." erklärte Prue schlicht und grinste. „Woran mag das wohl gelegen haben?"

„An mir wohl kaum, aber vielen Dank für die Kopfschmerzen." meinte Cole ironisch.

„Stell' dich nicht so an, du hast doch gesagt, du hättest darin nichts gehört." verteidigte Prue sich. „Außerdem war es einen Versuch wert."

„Oh sicher, und wenn der Stein zu Staub zerfallen wäre?" wollte Cole wissen.

„Dann hättest du dich befreien können, schließlich hatte der andere Donnerstein auch Risse." klärte Prue ihm unbeeindruckt auf.

„Oder ich wäre ebenfalls zu Staub zerfallen." gab Cole zu bedenken.

„Machen das nicht nur Vampire?" fragte Amy unterdessen und fügte leise hinzu. „Oder auch Dämonen?"

Cole blickte sie verwundert an. „Unter einem Bulldozer kann wohl jeder zermalmt werden." erklärte er schnell, obwohl er sich denken konnte, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes interessierte.

„Na gut." Amy lächelte leicht und entschied, für den Moment das Thema zu wechseln. „Aber was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"

Cole seufzte. „Bei meiner Besprechung mit Edward Wingrove war auch David Morgan anwesend, und der wollte mich in einen Zombie verwandeln, aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Und als ich gerade wieder verschwinden wollte, kam seine Mutter." erklärte er und fügte für Amy hinzu. „Sie ist eine Voodoopriesterin. Ich nahm an, dass es das Beste wäre, zu verschwinden, aber sie hat die Gelegenheit genutzt und mich in dem Stein eingeschlossen."

Prue blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber der eigentliche Plan von David Morgan war, dich in so eine Art Zombie zu verwandeln?" erkundigte sie sich.

Cole nickte und drehte sich zu Amy. „Amy, kannst du dich noch an die Arbeiter erinnern, die nach dem Voodooabend aufgeräumt haben?"

Amy nickte. „Ja sicher, ihnen fehlte die Verbindung vom Herz zu ihrem Bewusstsein."

„Genau." Cole sah wieder Prue an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das alles Zombies waren und David Morgan sie dazu gemacht hat."

„Hm," meinte Prue zweifelnd. „Und was meinst du mit Zombie genau?"

„Diese Zombies sind ohne eigenen Willen und haben ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Sie wissen nicht mehr wer sie einmal waren und sind nur noch körperlich intakte Automaten, die zu gewaltigen Leistungen imstande sind und die ihrem Herren blind dienen." erklärte er.

„Und sie waren einmal tot?" erkundigte sich Amy angeekelt. „Das ist ja wie im Horrofilm. Gibt es sowas etwa wirklich?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, so etwas gibt es, aber es ist nicht wie in Horrorfilmen. Morgan wollte mir ein bestimmtes Gift einflößen, das hätte mich nicht vollständig getötet." erklärte er. „Nach einiger Zeit hätte er mich wieder zum Leben erweckt und meine Seele in einer verkorkten Flasche verschlossen. Ich wäre dann zu seinem seelenlosen und willenlosen Sklaven geworden."

„Das ist ja furchtbar." entfuhr es Amy. „Und diese Arbeiter waren das?" wollte sie erneut wissen.

„Ziemlich offensichtlich, oder?" erklärte Cole achselzuckend.

„Und was hat er davon?" überlegte Prue. „Geht es nur darum, billige Arbeitskräfte zu haben, oder auch noch um etwas anderes?"

„Ich weiß nicht." gab Cole zu.

„Diese armen Menschen." Amy schüttelte unterdessen immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Kirk Landon." meinte sie und blickte Cole und Prue an. „Das hat er sicher auch mit ihm gemacht."

„Wer ist Kirk Landon?" wollte Prue wissen.

„Ein Gärtner in der Kirche." erklärte Amy. „Na ja Gärtner ist eigentlich zu viel gesagt. Adam hat ihn kennengelernt, als er in einer Suppenküche geholfen hat. Kirk Landon war obdachlos, er hat wohl ziemlich viele Schicksalsschläge in seinem Leben durchmachen müssen und ist darum schließlich auf der Straße gelandet. Adam wollte ihm helfen, und als in der Gemeinde eine Hilfsstelle als Gärtner frei war, hat Adam ihn vorgeschlagen und er hat den Job erhalten."

Prue nickte. „Und dann?"

„Oh, Mr. Landon hat sich gut eingelebt, er hat eine Wohnung in einem kleinen Häuschen auf dem Kirchengelände bekommen und seine Arbeit hat er auch gut verrichtet. Adam war richtig stolz darauf. Wo doch viele Gemeindemitglieder vorher skeptisch waren." meinte Amy lächelnd und seufzte. „Aber dann war er auf einmal verschwunden. Niemand hat ihn mehr gesehen, und alle haben angenommen, dass er, zurück auf die Straße ist, um wieder zu trinken." Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur Adam konnte das nicht glauben. Er hat überall nach ihm gesucht und schließlich hat er ihn gefunden."

Cole sah sie gespannt an. „Wo?"

„In einem Arbeitstrupp." erklärte Amy traurig. „Er hat ihn angesprochen, aber er hat ihn nicht erkannt, er ist einfach an Adam vorbeigegangen, als wäre er gar nicht da."

„Und wo war das genau?" wollte Prue wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat mich das nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, dass Adam sich geirrt und ihn verwechselt hat." meinte Amy mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und fügte hinzu. „Schließlich hatte ich andere Probleme und falls Adam davon geredet hat, dann habe ich wohl nicht richtig zugehört."

„Schade." erklärte Prue enttäuscht. „Aber wir finden schon einen Weg, um es herauszufinden."

„Adam hatte immer so ein kleines Notizbuch, vielleicht hat er da ja etwas dazu geschrieben." überlegte Amy. „Nur wo sollen wir das herbekommen?"

„Das hab' ich schon." meinte Cole. „Aber da steht nur langweiliges Zeug drin."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte Prue skeptisch. „Vielleicht hast du etwas übersehen."

„Bitte, du kannst es dir gerne nochmal anschauen." meinte Cole ironisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Es liegt im Esszimmer neben meinen Akten."

„Wie schön." erklärte Prue zynisch. „Wie wär's wenn du es schnell 'mal holst?"

„Kein Problem, ich mach' das schon." meinte Amy sofort und stand auf, um im Esszimmer zu verschwinden.

Prue sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Ein wenig Bewegung hätte dir auch ganz gut getan, schließlich hast du dich tagelang in diesem Stein ausgeruht." verkündete sie.

Cole lächelte leicht. „Das war keine Erholung, das war purer Stress." erklärte er ernst.

Prue sah ihn an und nickte. „Das weiß ich doch." meinte sie leise.

„Ich wusste die ganze Zeit da drin, was Morgan von mir wollte und das war die Hölle." Cole sah seufzend seinen Sohn an. „Ich sollte euch töten."

„Cole." Prue stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Es ist vorbei, du bist hier und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir ein Nichts wie Morgan nicht besiegen könnten." versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen. „Schließlich hatten wir schon ganz andere Gegner."

„Das habe ich Morgan auch schon gesagt." erklärte Cole mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen und sah dann in Richtung Esszimmer. „Edward Wingrove hat mich ihm einfach ausgeliefert." meinte er leise. „Morgan schien das Sagen zu haben, denn Wingrove hatte eindeutig Angst vor ihm."

„Hm, was hat er wohl gegen Wingrove in der Hand?" fragte Prue nachdenklich.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wingrove hat irgendwas von 'seine Familie schützen' gefaselt." meinte er.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht stimmt das ja," überlegte Prue. „Auf jeden Fall hat er sich samt Familie aus dem Staub gemacht."

Cole sah sie überrascht an. „So ein Feigling." entfuhr es ihm. „Und um Amy schert er sich gar nicht." Cole blickte erneut in Richtung Esszimmer. „Wo bleibt sie überhaupt?"

Prue stand auf. „Keine Sorge, ich geh' schon." erklärte sie sarkastisch und verließ den Raum, um im Esszimmer nach Amy zu schauen. Als sie den Raum betrat, fand sie eine weinende Amy am Esstisch vor. Vor ihr lag das aufgeschlagene Notizbuch von Adam auf dem Tisch.

„Hey, was ist denn?" fragte Prue überrascht und setzte sich neben sie.

„Nichts." meinte Amy leise und bemühte sich ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. „Es war nur so komisch wieder seine Schrift zu sehen." Liebevoll strich sie über das Heft und fing erneut an zu weinen.

„Ist schon gut, Amy. Wein' ruhig." Beruhigend legte Prue ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Es tut mir alles so leid für dich."

Amy schniefte „Ich wünschte nur er wäre noch am Leben, es wär mit auch völlig egal, ob er Priester werden will, ich würde es akzeptieren." erklärte sie und schaute Prue mit einem tapferen Lächeln an. „Weißt du, warum ich Cole als Anwalt akzeptiert habe?" wollte sie wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, sicherlich nicht, weil er so unglaublich einfühlsam war." erklärte Prue zynisch.

Amy lachte. „Nein, das nicht. Ich habe sein Herz gesehen." meinte Amy und sah aufmerksam Prue an. „Es war einmal genauso zerbrochen wie meins. Doch bei ihm war es am heilen, auch wenn Narben bleiben aber das hat mir irgendwie gezeigt, dass es möglich ist."

Prue nickte. „Natürlich ist es das. Du wirst Adam nie vergessen, aber du wirst darüber hinwegkommen und irgendwann wirst du dich auch wieder verlieben."

Amy grinste. „Das hoffe ich, auch wenn es dafür jetzt noch zu früh ist, es würde mir wie Verrat vorkommen." erklärte sie seufzend. „Aber wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dann habe ich hoffentlich soviel Glück wie Cole und finde jemanden wie dich."

„Wie mich?" fragte Prue überrascht.

„Ja sicher, ich meine so wie bei euch. Du machst ihn glücklich, und er dich." erklärte Amy überzeugt.

„Hm ja komisch, nicht?" meinte Prue nachdenklich. „Dabei war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann."

„So kann man sich irren." erklärte Amy mit einem Lächeln. „Dabei bist du genau die Richtige für ihn, und das weiß er auch."

„Ach tatsächlich?" Prue grinste. „Und ich dachte wir wollten es einmal mit dem Falschen probieren."

Amy sah sie irritiert an. „Was?"

Prue winkte ab. „Vergiss es." erklärte sie und sah auf, als Cole plötzlich in der Tür erschien.

„Habt ihr schon einen Hinweis gefunden?" fragte er interessiert.

„Nein, noch nicht." meinte Amy zögerlich. „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir das Heft richtig anzuschauen."

„Oh, und was habt ihr dann so lange gemacht?" wunderte sich Cole. „Aber egal, ich bringe jetzt jedenfalls Danny nach oben, er ist ziemlich müde und will sicher noch etwas schlafen."

Prue sprang auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Nein, das mache ich." erklärte sie sofort. „Du kannst dich erstmal umziehen und rasieren und Amy schaut sich inzwischen das Notizbuch an." schlug sie vor und blickte Amy an. „Das heißt, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist."

Amy nickte entschlossen. „Kein Problem, das schaffe ich schon."

„Gut dann ist ja alles geregelt." erklärte Prue zufrieden. Sie nahm Cole Danny ab und verließ das Esszimmer.

Cole sah ihr hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist sie nicht toll, so fürsorglich." meinte er ironisch.

„Ihr beide seid einfach unglaublich." erklärte Amy grinsend. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du 'mal mit ihrer Schwester verheiratet warst."

„Ja, ist schon merkwürdig, damals wäre ich niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, etwas mit Prue anzufangen." erklärte er nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich brauchten wir erst die richtige Zeit und den richtige Ort." meinte er und fügte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen hinzu. „Aber jetzt werde ich wohl erstmal ihrem Befehl gehorchen, und du solltest das besser auch tun."

Er verließ den Raum, um kurze Zeit darauf erneut zu erscheinen. „Sag mal Amy, was brennt da für eine komische Schale mit Öl in meinem Zimmer?" wollte er wissen.

Amy sah auf. „Oh, du kennst sowas nicht?" fragte sie überrascht. „Das ist eine magische Lampe, die Zadie in dein Zimmer gestellt hat, um es von irgendeinem Fluch zu befreien." klärte sie ihn auf und blickte auf die Uhr. „Aber der müsste jetzt schon behoben sein und wir können sie in die Halle stellen, damit das ganze Haus vor Bösem geschützt ist."

„Aha," erklärte Cole skeptisch. „Also soll ich sie gleich in die Halle stellen?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, wir dürfen nur nicht vergessen, genau um 12 Uhr Mittag Öl nachzugießen."

„Wie schön, das überlasse ich dir." meinte Cole und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um die Schale mit Öl in der Halle zu platzieren.

Als Cole kurze Zeit später umgezogen und frisch rasiert ins Esszimmer kam, stand Amy mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte wie gebannt aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe die Lampe auf den kleinen Tisch in der Halle gestellt." teilte Cole ihr mit.

„Gut." meinte Amy leise und rührte sich sonst keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Cole und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Klar!" kam es von Amy. „Ich habe nur gerade herausgefunden, warum Adam so begeistert zugesagt hat, als ich ihn zu meiner Maifeier eingeladen habe." Sie drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. „Er hat geglaubt, dass der Arbeitstrupp auf der Plantage wohnt." meinte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Und das stand in dem Notizbuch?" fragte Cole überrascht und zog das Buch zu sich hinüber. „Wo denn?" wollte er nachdenklich wissen und blickte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. „Dieses Gekritzel hier? Kein Wunder, dass ich das übersehen habe."

Amy schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, seine Schrift kann ich entziffern, aber sonst war er mir wohl völlig fremd." sie drehte sich erneut zum Fenster um. „Ich dachte er freut sich darauf, mich zu treffen, aber nein er wollte nur die Chance nutzen, um sich auf der Plantage etwas umzusehen."

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er wollte sicher nur das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden." erklärte er.

„Und was war ich?" fragte sich Amy und blickte Cole über die Schulter an. „Das Nützliche?"

„Nein, ich dachte eher daran, dass das Treffen mit dir der angenehme Teil war." erklärte Cole.

„Da habe ich so meine Zweifel." seufzte Amy.

„Hör auf, dir unnötig darüber Gedanken zu machen, das bringt nichts." meinte Cole und wechselte das Thema. „Also könnten diese Zombies auf der Plantage untergebracht sein." überlegte er und schlug ärgerlich mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „So ein Mist, dass ich Vivian den Schlüssel schon wieder zurückgegeben habe. Das mit dem Schimmern ist momentan leider so eine Sache."

Amy sah ihn missmutig an. „Weißt du, das ist mir alles sowas von egal." erklärte sie und ging auf die Tür zu. „Ich mache mir erstmal Frühstück, wenn ihr Hunger habt, dann könnt ihr ja in die Küche kommen."

Cole blickte ihr hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder dem Buch zu. „Die Zombies sind also auf der Plantage." meinte er nachdenklich und grinste dann zufrieden. „Ich denke da fällt mir eine nette Überraschung für dich ein David."

Entschlossen verließ er das Esszimmer und ging nach oben, um zu sehen, wo Prue blieb. Es war schon fast eine Stunde her, seit sie Danny in's Bett gebracht hatte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sie so lange trieb. Cole ging die Treppe hinauf und blieb vor Prues Zimmer stehen, vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte in's Zimmer, aber Prue war nicht zu sehen. Verwundert schloss Cole die Tür wieder und blickte zum Badezimmer, doch er hörte keinen Ton aus dieser Richtung. Besorgt schaute er zu Dannys Zimmer, leise öffnete er die Tür.

Als er den Raum betrat, blieb er lächelnd stehen. Danny schlief unter dem Fenster in seinem Bettchen und auf dem alten Sofa, das in der anderen Ecke des Raumes stand, lag Prue ausgestreckt und schlief ebenfalls. Cole ging zu ihr herüber und kniete sich neben das Sofa, doch Prue schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern schlief weiterhin tief und fest. Nachdenklich nahm Cole die kunterbunte Decke, die am Fußende lag, und deckte Prue vorsichtig zu. Dann strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und erklärte liebevoll. „Wenn du schläfst, dann bist du richtig süß." er grinste und betrachtete nachdenklich den friedvollen Ausdruck ihres Gesichts und das leichte Lächeln, auf ihren Mundwinkeln. „Und so friedlich." er lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. „Dann schlaf' erst einmal." teilte er ihr leise mit und stand auf. Vorsichtig ging er zu seinem Sohn, der ebenfalls zufrieden schlief. Lächelnd verließ Cole den Raum und verschloss leise die Tür.

Nachdem Cole die Treppe heruntergekommen war, setzte er sich zu Amy an den Küchentisch. „Also, was gibt es heute zum Frühstück?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.

Amy warf ihm einen kurzen verächtlichen Blick zu und stellte dann eine Packung mit Cornflakes vor seine Nase. „Bitte!"

Cole nahm die Packung in die Hand. „Cornflakes?" fragte er überrascht und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also von einer Meisterköchin wie dir bin ich aber Besseres gewöhnt."

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann mach dir doch etwas anderes." erklärte Amy mürrisch.

„Du reißt dich doch sonst so ums Kochen." meinte Cole und sah sie forschend an.

Amy blickte auf und sah ihn wütend an. „Du kannst dir ruhig auch mal selbst etwas machen, denn ich habe keine Lust, dich ständig zu bedienen." fuhr sie ihn an. „Vor allem wenn es dich noch nicht mal interessiert, dass es mir schlecht geht."

Cole seufzte. „Amy, Adam Boucher war ein Idiot."

Amy schnaubte verächtlich. „Woher willst du das wissen, du hast ihn doch noch nicht mal gekannt."

„Dafür muss ich ihn gar nicht kennen." erklärte Cole unmissverständlich. „Wenn er wegen Kirk Landon zu deiner Maifeier gekommen ist, und nicht wegen dir, dann muss er ganz einfach ein Idiot gewesen sein."

Amy lächelte leicht. „Dann hast du mir doch zugehört?" fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Sicher ich bin ja nicht taub." meinte Cole lächelnd. „Vergiss ihn Amy, du hast getan was du konntest, um ihn zurückzugewinnen. Und auch wenn du vielleicht ein paar Fehler gemacht hast, du wirst dir nie vorwerfen können, dass du nicht um deine Liebe gekämpft hast."

Amy nickte. „Das habe ich, aber es war sinnlos." meinte sie traurig.

„Nein, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, musst du dir nicht dein Leben lang die Frage stellen, ob es auch die richtige Entscheidung war, ihn aufzugeben. Diese Frage wird ihn sein Leben lang quälen." erklärte er lächelnd und fügte dann achselzuckend hinzu. „Obwohl, er ist ja schon tot."

„Ja, lange durfte ihn die Frage nicht quälen." meinte Amy nachdenklich und blickte Cole an. „Irgendwie hast du ja recht, ich habe alles getan, was ich tun konnte. Ich muss darüber hinwegkommen."

„Du hast es erfasst." entschied Cole und stand entschlossen auf. „Und darum lade ich dich jetzt auch zum Frühstück ein, denn auf Cornflakes habe ich keine Lust."

Amy blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Und Prue?"

Cole grinste. „Die schläft friedlich in Dannys Zimmer." erklärte er. „Bis sie wieder wach ist, sind wir längst zurück."

Amy nickte. „Ja, Prue muss wirklich schrecklich müde sein, sie hat die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen, erst ihre Krankheit und dann die Sorge um dich." überlegte Amy nachdenklich und folgte Cole zur Tür. „Aber wir können ihr ja etwas leckeres mitbringen." schlug sie vor.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Cafe in der Innenstadt. Der Raum war liebevoll eingerichtet und auf jedem Tisch stand ein frischer Blumenstrauß. Leise Musik untermalte die freundliche Atmosphäre und die offene Fensterfront lud die Gäste ein, die Passanten zu beobachten.

Eine freundliche Bedienung begrüßte Cole und Amy und nahm ihre Bestellung entgegen. Und schon kurze Zeit später stand ihr Frühstück auf dem Tisch.

Amy blickte der Bedienung hinterher und kostete schließlich ihre Pfannkuchen. „Hm," meinte sie skeptisch. „Also meine sind besser."

„Tatsächlich?" Cole blickte sie überrascht an. „Also mir schmeckt's."

„Naja du hast seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, da ist das ganz verständlich." klärte Amy ihn auf und probierte etwas von seinem Rührei. „Viel zu salzig." entschied sie und sah sich um. „Es wundert mich, dass hier so viele Gäste sind."

Cole grinste. „Sie sind halt nicht ganz so anspruchsvoll wie du."

„Das bin ich gar nicht, ich weiß nur gutes Essen zu schätzen." erklärte sie störrisch und biss von ihrem Donut ab. „Also hier ist viel zu wenig Marmelade drin."

Cole schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Mach doch selbst ein Cafe auf, wenn du denkst du könntest es besser." schlug er vor.

Amy blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das sogar machen. Besser als hier kriege ich es allemal hin." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Und ganz schöne Preise haben sie hier."

„Dann mach es doch einfach, dein Vater kann dir sicher das Startkapital leihen." meinte Cole, während er zufrieden sein Frühstück vertilgte.

Amy blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will." überlegte sie. „Obwohl er das ganz sicher tun würde."

Cole sah sie forschend an. „Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn?" wollte er wissen.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht, dass er irgendwie gemein oder unfreundlich zu mir ist." versuchte sie zu erklären. „Aber er war immer so distanziert und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nichts mit mir anfangen kann. Er hat sich nicht wirklich für mich interessiert, er war mir nie ein richtiger Vater."

Cole nickte und ergriff die Chance, sie danach zu fragen. „Was hat dir deine Mutter denn über deinen richtigen Vater erzählt?"

„Nichts." erklärte Amy mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Sie hat immer abgeblockt, wenn ich mit ihr darüber reden wollte. Ich konnte das nie verstehen, und darum hatten wir oft ziemlichen Streit."

„Also hat sie dir rein gar nichts gesagt?" fragte Cole überrascht.

„Nein." Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Darum habe ich mir selbst einen Vater ausgedacht." erklärte sie grinsend.

„Ach ja, und wie ist er so?" wollte Cole wissen.

Amy lachte. „Oh, er war ein russischer Spion." meinte sie grinsend. „Er war in den USA um für den KGB zu spionieren. Aber dann hat er sich in meine Mutter verliebt. Natürlich wusste er, dass das falsch ist, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun." erklärte sie und ihr Blick verklärte sich. „Schließlich konnte er es mit seinem Gewissen nicht mehr vereinbaren, wichtige Informationen weiterzugeben. Und trotzdem hat ihn der amerikanische Geheimdienst aufgespürt und er musste zurück in seine Heimat fliehen."

Cole sah sie amüsiert an. „Und warum ist er nie mehr vorbeigekommen und hat noch nicht mal geschrieben?"

„Na, das durfte er nicht, das war viel zu gefährlich für ihn. Und er wollte auch Mom nicht gefährden." erklärte Amy. „Und er wusste auch gar nicht, dass es mich gibt. Und heute lebt er ganz allein in Moskau und trauert immer noch meiner Mutter hinterher." sie seufzte. „Ist das nicht tragisch?"

Cole nickte „Du sagst es." meinte er lächelnd, doch er musste bei Amys Phantasiegeschichte zwangsläufig an ihren wirklichen Vater, Edward Wingrove denken. Na ja, ein russischer Spion war er jedenfalls nicht.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass das alles Quatsch ist." fuhr Amy fort. „Aber es ist viel schöner, als sich vorzustellen, dass Mom mit jemandem zusammen war, der gleich abgehauen ist, als er erfahren hat, das sie schwanger ist."

„Tja, man kann sich seine Eltern eben leider nicht aussuchen." erklärte Cole lakonisch, während er sich weiter sein Frühstück in den Mund schob.

Amy sah ihn nachdenklich an und ergriff schließlich die Gelegenheit, ihn endlich zu fragen. „Cole, als dieser Mann gesagt hat, du seist ein Dämon, was hat er damit gemeint?"

„Genau das." meinte Cole und blickte entschlossen auf. „Meine Mutter war ein Dämon und das hat mich zwangsläufig dazu gemacht."

„Ach so, und soll das heißen, dass du einfach jemanden wie Adam töten könntest, ohne etwas dabei zu fühlen?" fragte Amy und starrte ihn ungläubig an, das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Ja, früher schon, aber ich habe mich geändert, das ist Vergangenheit." erklärte er und fügte unmissverständlich hinzu. „Endgültig."

Amy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber wie ging das, du hast ein Herz?"

„Ich konnte meine menschliche Seite vollständig unterdrücken und meine dämonische Seite hat nichts gefühlt." teilte Cole ihr ganz sachlich mit. „Aber das war früher, mein dämonisches Ich ist tot. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe zwar mal gedacht, es wäre einfacher für mich gut zu sein, wenn ich meine Kräfte los bin, aber das stimmt so nicht ganz. Solange es meine sind, kann ich sie beherrschen und es hängt ganz allein von mir ab. Jetzt besitze ich noch ein paar Kräfte, aber die sind keine Gefahr für irgendjemand."

„Das weiß ich. Trotzdem ist es schwer, das alles irgendwie zu begreifen." Amy sah ihn forschend an, sie konnte sich Cole einfach nicht als eiskalten Killer vorstellen.

Cole fühlte sich auf einmal, als würde sie ihn genau durchschauen und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ihre merkwürdige Gabe. „Nein, bloß das nicht." meinte er entschieden und nahm schnell die Speisekarte vom Tisch, um sie sich vor die Brust zu halten. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du bei jedem Menschen erkennen kannst, ob er ein Mistkerl oder ein Heiliger ist."

„Nein, leider nicht." meinte Amy lachend. „Aber du kannst die Karte ruhig wieder runter nehmen, sie würde dir sowieso nichts nützen."

Cole blickte sie immer noch skeptisch an und legte die Karte langsam zurück auf den Tisch.

„Aber ich kann meine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen." erklärte Amy immer noch grinsend und wurde dann ernster. „Aber eins musst du mir noch sagen Cole, hat Adams Tod für seinen Mörder irgendetwas bedeutet?"

Cole schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Amy."

Schweigend verspeisten sie ihr restliches Frühstück und nachdem Cole bezahlt hatte, führte Amy ihn in eine Bäckerei, in der es ihrer Meinung nach bessere Donuts gab. Sie kauften eine ganze Tüte für Prue und schlenderten zurück zum Wagen.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Auto?" wollte Amy wissen, als sie an Prues Wagen angekommen waren.

„Noch in der Tiefgarage der Kanzlei." meinte Cole nachdenklich und versuchte das Risiko, sich den Wagen wieder zu holen, einzuschätzen. Wingrove war nicht da und offiziell gehörte er immer noch ihm. „Ich denke wir sollten ihn schnell holen." schlug er daher vor und reichte Amy die Schlüssel.

Amy setzte sich auf die Fahrerseite und grinste. „Der alte Wingrove hat dich also noch nicht rausgeschmissen, obwohl du tagelang nicht bei der Arbeit warst?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nein, was ist das überhaupt für eine Frage, ich habe schließlich meinen ersten Fall gewonnen, da habe ich etwas Erholung ja wohl verdient." erklärte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Da hast du absolut recht. Aber falls Mr. Wingrove das anders sieht, dann wollte ich dir schon mal vorschlagen, Kellner in meinem neuen Cafe zu werden." schlug sie lachend vor.

Cole verzog das Gesicht. „Nein Danke, kein Bedarf."

Kurz darauf kamen sie in der Straße vor der Kanzlei an. „Du kannst mich an der nächsten Ecke herauslassen."

meinte Cole, denn er wollte das Risiko lieber allein eingehen.

Amy nickte und schaute sich um. „Da drüben kann ich anhalten." meinte sie und stoppte den Wagen. „Meinst du Prue hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich auf dem Rückweg noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu meinem Lieblingsplatz mache?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Gut!" erklärte Amy erleichtert und reichte ihm schnell die Donuttüte. „Die solltest du nicht vergessen."

Cole stieg samt Tüte aus und sah zu, wie Amy sich wieder in den Verkehr einfädelte und schließlich verschwand. Nachdenklich ging er die Straße zurück und schaute auf das riesige Bürogebäude vor ihm. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es gefährlich für ihn wäre, den Wagen in der Tiefgarage abzuholen, sofern er dort noch zu finden war.

Entschlossen überquerte er die Straße und ging auf einen Nebeneingang des Gebäudes zu. Er öffnete mit seiner Karte die Tür und betrat das Gebäude ohne Probleme. Sofort begab er sich zum Treppenhaus, um in die Tiefgarage zu gelangen. Er schritt die schmalen Stufen nach unten und begegnete erwartungsgemäß keinem Menschen, denn die vielen Benutzer der Garage bevorzugten den Lift, um die oberen Etagen des Hochhauses zu erreichen.

Unten angekommen öffnete er die Tür und sah sich vorsichtig um. Links hinten erkannte er seinen Wagen, genau an der Stelle, an der er ihn zwei Tage zuvor abgestellt hatte. Schnell ging Cole darauf zu und schloss die Tür auf. Kein Alarm ertönte, und auch sonst war es in der riesigen Halle fast totenstill. Erleichtert stieg Cole in den Wagen und stellte die Donuttüte neben sich auf den Sitz.

Kurz bevor er starten wollte, sah er hinter etwas sich im Rückspiegel. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und versteckte sich hinter dem Sitz. Hinter ihm waren gerade Isabell Swallow und Edward Wingrove aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen. Dann war Wingrove also doch in der Stadt, überlegte Cole nachdenklich und beobachtete die beiden im Rückspiegel. Isabell redete auf Edward ein, der sich unglücklich von ihr lösen wollte. Doch Isabell ließ das nicht zu. Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und schien ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen, was Wingrove gar nicht gefiel, denn er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und ging dann an ihr vorbei auf seinen Wagen zu. Isabell sah ihm wütend hinterher und stürmte zurück zum Fahrstuhl.

Cole wartete, bis Wingrove den Wagen aus der Garage gefahren hatte und verließ dann seinerseits das Gebäude.


	33. 33 Kapitel

**33. Kapitel**

Als Cole kurze Zeit später wieder zu Hause ankam, konnte er Prues Wagen noch nirgendwo entdecken. Wahrscheinlich dauerte Amys Stippvisite bei ihrem Lieblingsplatz länger, überlegte er, als er auf die Haustür zutrat. Nachdenklich öffnete er die Tür und betrat die Halle, als ihm eine wütende Prue entgegenkam.

„Genau wie früher," fuhr sie ihn ärgerlich an. „Du machst alles so, wie du es für richtig hältst, ohne dich um die Konsequenzen oder die Meinung anderer zu kümmern."

Cole sah sie irritiert an. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was du meinst." meinte er ruhig. „Ich habe Amy doch nur zum Frühstück eingeladen, weil es ihr nicht so gut ging." erklärte er ganz unschuldig und reichte ihr zufrieden die Donuttüte. „Hier, das habe ich dir sogar mitgebracht, auch wenn du es nicht verdienst."

„Oh," meinte Prue überrascht und nahm zögerlich die Tüte entgegen. „Na ja ähm. Hm. Wäre doch möglich gewesen." erklärte sie ein wenig kleinlaut und drehte sich um, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. „Ich hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, dass du dich gleich ohne Zögern allein in den Kampf gestürzt hast."

Cole schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und folgte ihr. „Auf solche Ideen kommst du nur, weil dir diese Eigenart so seltsam bekannt vorkommt, hab' ich recht?"

„Nein, ich bevorzuge Teamwork." erklärte Prue bestimmt. Sie ignorierte seinen skeptischen Blick und setzte sich hin. „Der Gedanke ist mir gekommen, weil du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt hast."

Cole ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen. „Du hast so süß geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht stören." erklärte er.

Prue sah ihn leicht genervt an. „Und du hast nicht daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn ich aus meinem süßen Schlaf erwache und ihr einfach so verschwunden seid?" erkundigte sie sich und holte einen Donut aus der Tüte.

„Ich dachte wir wären längst wieder zurück, bevor du aufgewacht bist." versuchte Cole ihr zu erklären.

„Oh, und was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?" wollte Prue ironisch wissen, während sie in ihren Donut biss.

Cole grinste entschuldigend. „Na ja, ich musste mir noch meinen Wagen zurückholen."

Prue verschluckte sich fast und blickte ihn wütend an. „Wusste ich es doch, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begeben hast."

„Das habe ich nicht." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Ich bin ohne Probleme in die Tiefgarage gelangt und habe den Wagen geholt, das war alles."

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Da ist doch noch etwas, oder?"

„Na gut, als ich bereits im Wagen saß, ist Edward Wingrove aufgetaucht, war wohl nur ein Kurztrip." erklärte er gelassen, während Prue wütend die Augen zusammenkniff. „Keine Sorge, er hat mich nicht gesehen, er war zu sehr mit seinem Streit mit der lieben Isabell beschäftigt."

„Isabell?" jetzt wurde Prue hellhörig. „Meinst du Isabell Swallow?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, genau, seine Sekretärin." erklärte er und sah Prue aufmerksam an. „Wieso, kennst du sie etwa?"

„Sie ist die Freundin von David Morgan, durch sie bin ich auf deine Fährte gekommen." teilte Prue ihm mit und biss nachdenklich in einen weiteren Donut. Die Freundin von Morgan war also die Sekretärin von Wingrove, das war interessant.

Cole schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass sie mit ihrem Reichtum so protzen kann. Ihr widerlicher Freund überhäuft sie sicher mit Goldklunkern."

„Manchen Frauen gefällt es, wenn Männer sie mit Schmuck beschenken." gab Prue zu bedenken.

„Ach ja?" Cole grinste. „Und gehörst du auch dazu?"

„Du darfst es gerne mal ausprobieren." erklärte sie und nahm sich einen weiteren Donut.

„Willst du die eigentlich alle alleine essen?" wollte Cole unterdessen wissen und wollte nach der Tüte greifen.

„Sicher." meinte Prue und hielt die Tüte außerhalb seiner Reichweite. „Schließlich hast du bereits gefrühstückt."

„Laut Amy waren das aber nur Donuts von minderwertiger Qualität." erklärte Cole und sah sie bittend an.

„Dein Pech. Diese sind jedenfalls meine." teilte sie ihm lächelnd mit und vertilgte genüsslich einen weiteren Donut.

Cole sah ihr zu und grinste. „Du hast Puderzucker an der Nase."

„Oh." Prue wollte ihn sich energisch wegwischen, doch Cole hielt sie zurück.

„Warte, ich habe eine bessere Idee." erklärte er und küsste sie auf die Nase.

Prue sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du suchst doch nur nach einer Möglichkeit, etwas von meinem Frühstück abzubekommen." erkannte sie.

„Genau, du hast es erfasst." Cole grinste. „Oh, und da entdecke ich auch noch etwas an deinen Lippen." erklärte er erfreut und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

Prue ließ die Tüte zu Boden fallen und schlag ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Wo waren wir eigentlich stehengeblieben, bevor uns Robert und Paul so rüde unterbrochen haben?" wollte sie wissen.

„Irgendwo hier." erklärte Cole und seine Händen glitten über ihren Körper und schließlich unter ihr Shirt.

„Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder." meinte Prue genüsslich und zog sich lächelnd ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann blickte sie nachdenklich in Richtung Wintergarten, wo sie von weitem Danny sehen konnte. „Danny ist im Nebenzimmer." gab sie seufzend zu bedenken.

„Das merkt er gar nicht." teilte Cole ihr mit und küsste von ihrer Schulter langsam ihren Hals hinauf, bis er ihren Mund erreichte.

Prues Lippen pressten sich sehnsüchtig auf seine, während sie versuchte, ihn von seiner Kleidung zu befreien.

„Prue." flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Prue grinste. „Sag' das nochmal." meinte sie leise.

„Was?" Cole sah sie verwundert an.

„Meinen Namen!" erklärte sie mit einem heiseren Lachen. „Ich will mich vergewissern, ob du ihn auch weißt."

„Den werde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr vergessen." meinte Cole lächelnd und küsste sie erneut. „Prue." flüsterte er leise und der lustvolle, atemlose Klang ihres Names auf seinen Lippen ließ Prue leicht schaudern und verstärkte noch den unbändigen Drang, ihm einfach die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Als Cole leicht seinen Kopf hob, und ihren Blick sah, hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Oh nein, lass mich das machen." erklärte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „So viele Hemden habe ich nun auch wieder nicht." teilte er ihr mit und begann genüsslich jeden Knopf einzeln aufzuknöpfen, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ungeduldig sah Prue zu ihm herüber und hatte schließlich genug davon. „Dann lass es doch zu." erklärte sie entschlossen und stieß ihn zurück auf das Sofa, wo die Kissen bereits heruntergefallen waren und zusammen mit der Donuttüte und Teilen ihrer Kleidung auf dem Boden lagen. „Da gibt es andere Verschlüsse, die sind viel wichtiger."

Cole grinste. „Wie recht du hast."

Doch gerade, als Prue sich daran zu schaffen machen wollte, hörten sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Verwundert sah sie Cole an.

„Oh nein, Amy." entfuhr es ihm.

Prue sah ihn schockiert an „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie gleich wiederkommt?" fragte sie ärgerlich und versuchte hektisch aufzustehen. Dabei stieß sie Cole an, der daraufhin auf den Kissen auf dem Boden landete.

„Danke!" erklärte er, während er versuchte sich wieder vollständig anzuziehen. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass der Abstecher zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz nur so eine kurze Stippvisite ist."

Prue hatte sich unterdessen wieder komplett angezogen und stürmte zur Tür, um Amy zur Not aufzuhalten. Doch als sie in die Halle blickte, konnte sie Amy nicht sehen, nachdenklich sah sie sich nach Cole um, der gerade dabei war, sich das Hemd wieder vollständig zuzuknöpfen und gleichzeitig die Kissen zurück auf das Sofa zu werfen.

„Oh, du hättest mir doch welche abgeben sollen." meinte er plötzlich und hielt Prue eine leicht zerdrückte Donuttüte entgegen. „Ich schätze jetzt haben sie ein wenig die Form verloren."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und als sie zurück in die Halle blickte, sah sie, wie Amy aus der Küche kam. „Sie kommt." teilte sie Cole mit und ließ sich unauffällig auf einem der Sessel nieder.

Kurz darauf erschien Amy mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in der Tür. „Schaut mal, was ich hier habe." meinte sie glücklich. Sie schien nichts von der leichten Unordnung des Zimmers und der Bewohner zu bemerken, denn sie hielt zufrieden einen Schlüssel in die Luft.

Cole ahnte, welcher Schlüssel es war, und blickte sie bestürzt an. „Wo hast du den her?" wollte er wissen.

Amy grinste. „Ich bin nur kurz bei den Wingroves vorbeigefahren und habe einem der Angestellten gesagt, dass Charlotte noch einen Pulli von mir hätte, das kommt schon mal vor und er hat keinen Verdacht geschöpft."

Prue sah Cole ungläubig an. „Du hast zugelassen, dass sie allein zu den Wingroves fährt?"

Cole hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung," erklärte er schnell und blickte Amy skeptisch an. „Du hast gesagt, du willst zu deinem Lieblingsplatz und ich wäre nicht im Traum darauf gekommen, dass es sich dabei um das Haus der Wingroves handelt."

„Nun." meinte Amy mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Ich wusste doch, dass du den Schlüssel brauchst und da der Schlüsselkasten in der Nähe von Charlottes Zimmer hängt, war es ganz leicht für mich, vor allem weil die Wingroves nicht da sind."

„Aber Edward Wingrove ist in der Stadt." klärte Cole sie ärgerlich auf. „Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn er dich erwischt hätte?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hätte mich schon irgendwie rausgeredet." meinte sie zögerlich.

Cole schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

Prue grinste. „Das machst du doch auch nie." erklärte sie und sah ihn forschend an. „Und was willst du überhaupt mit dem Schlüssel zur Plantage?"

„Es könnte sein, dass Morgans Zombies dort übernachten." teilte Cole ihr mit und grinste. „Also wäre es doch eine gute Idee, der Plantage mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten."

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Hast du denn eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie gefährlich sie sind? Schließlich sind es David Morgans Sklaven."

„Hm." Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist auf keinen Fall so, dass Zombies unbesiegbar sind. Das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Man kann sie relativ leicht töten."

„Und du willst damit bestimmt nur sagen, dass sie eigentlich bereits tot sind, und wir sie nur von ihrem jetzigen Dasein befreien würden." stellte Prue in trockenem Tonfall klar.

„Genau, du hast es erfasst," stimmte Cole ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Aber wir können nur ihre Körper töten. Bevor ihre eingeschlossenen Seelen nicht befreit sind, finden sie keine Ruhe." erklärte Cole und lächelte verschlagen. „Und genau darum habe ich einen anderen Plan, das einzige Problem ist, dass ich dafür noch etwas besorgen muss." meinte er unzufrieden und blickte Prue demonstrativ an. „Kommst du mit?"

Prue verstand die stumme Nachricht in Coles Blick sofort. „Na gut, kein Problem." erklärte sie schnell und schaute dann Amy an. „Und du ruhst dich so lange aus." schlug sie vor.

Amy nickte. „Stimmt, ich bin schrecklich müde, ich habe die letzten zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen und wenn ich heute womöglich noch ein Abenteuer bestehen muss, dann sollte ich mich besser etwas ausruhen."

Cole stimmte ihr zu. „Dann nehmen wir doch gleich noch Danny mit, dann hast du deine Ruhe."

„Wenn euch das nichts ausmacht." erklärte Amy und als Prue den Kopf schüttelte ging sie gähnend die Treppe hoch.

Prue blickte ihr hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Cole um. „Also, sie ist weg, wo willst du eigentlich hin?" wollte sie wissen.

„Das mit der Besorgung war eine Ausrede." gab Cole zu und blickte mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln kurz zu Prue hinüber. „Ich will zu Amys Mutter, sie soll uns endlich sagen, was sie über Edward Wingrove weiß."

„So etwas ähnliches hatte ich mir schon gedacht." meinte Prue und sah sich nach Danny um. „Dorthin können wir ihn ruhig mitnehmen." beschloss sie.

Sie machten sich fertig und gingen zum Wagen, um sich auf den Weg in Richtung Garden District zu machen, wo sich das Anwesen der Careys befand.

„Also hast du keinen Plan in Bezug auf die Zombies?" wollte Prue während der Fahrt wissen.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich könnten wir versuchen, sie alle zu töten, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele es sind."

„Hm," meinte Prue unzufrieden. „Es gibt also keine Möglichkeit, sie irgendwie zu retten?"

„Nein, sie sind bereits tot, man kann sie nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken." erklärte Cole achselzuckend. „Du kannst sie nur von ihrer Last befreien, Morgan als Arbeitssklaven dienen zu müssen."

„Das wäre vermutlich am besten, aber ..." Prue blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie sich die von Hochhäusern gesäumten Straßen langsam in breite Alleen, an die riesige Anwesen grenzten, verwandelten. Nach einer Weile und sah sie Cole zufrieden an. „Wir müssen doch eigentlich nur ihre Seelen aus den Flaschen befreien, und ich weiß genau wo sie sich befinden."

Cole blickte Prue bewundernd an. „Du weißt wo sie sind?"

„Ja, meine Suche nach dir, hatte doch etwas Gutes, ich habe sie in Belvas Landhaus gefunden. Sie sind dort genau neben Belvas Donnersteinen im Keller aufgestapelt." meinte Prue und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Und wenn wir sie befreien, dann finden die Untoten ihre Ruhe."

„Ihre Seelen, aber was mir ihren Körpern geschieht, das kann ich dir leider nicht so genau sagen." gab Cole zu. „Doch ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie körperlich noch etwas länger fitt sind, denn dann hätten sie vor ihrem Weg ins Grab vielleicht noch ein wenig Lust, sich an David Morgan zu rächen." überlegte Cole, dem dieser Gedanke offensichtlich zu gefallen schien. Er grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, während er den Wagen vor dem Eingangstor der Careys stoppte. Nachdem er sich angemeldet hatte, wurden sie auf das Grundstück gelassen und parkten direkt vor dem Eingang.

Prue stieg aus und ging auf eine nervös wirkende Frau zu, die vor der Haustür wartete. „Mrs. Carey?" fragte sie, da ihr beim näheren Hinsehen die Ähnlichkeit mit Amy auffiel.

Shelly Carey nickte und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ja das bin ich, aber Sie können gerne Shelly sagen."

„Prue." meinte Prue lächelnd und blickte sich nach Cole um.

Er hatte Danny aus dem Auto geholt und kam nun auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Hallo Shelly."

Shelly drehte sich zu ihm um, doch als sie Danny erblickte, trat sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Ist das Ihr Kind?" fragte sie leicht angespannt.

Cole nickte. „Ja, das ist Daniel, mein Sohn." stellte er ihn vor und blickte Shelly fragend an. „Stört es Sie etwa, dass ich ihn mitgebracht habe?"

„Nein, nein, besser als, ..." begann sie und drehte sich dann schnell zur Tür. „Lassen Sie uns erst einmal hineingehen." beschloss sie und stürmte in's Haus.

Cole und Prue sahen sich verwundert an. „Was hat sie denn?" wollte er wissen.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das werden wir hoffentlich bald erfahren." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und folgte Shelly ins Haus. Sie durchschritten die Eingangshalle und traten in das großzügige Wohnzimmer. Prue ließ sich in einem der angebotenen hellen Polstersessel nieder und schaute sich um. „Schön haben Sie es hier." meinte sie und sah sich bewundernd die geschmackvolle Einrichtung an.

„Danke!" sagte Shelly und rieb sich derweil nervös die Hände. Nachdem sich auch Cole gesetzt hatte, fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und wie geht es meiner Amy?"

„Gut, sie erholt sich langsam von der schweren Zeit." teilte Prue ihr mit.

„Ja sie hat gleich die ganze Küche in Beschlag genommen und unsere Haushälterin vergrault." fügte Cole grinsend dazu.

Shelly lächelte leicht. „Ja so ist sie, sie hat schon immer gerne gekocht und gebacken, aber wenn sie etwas falsch macht, dann...."

„Nein, nein. Clara kann sich problemlos durchsetzen, wenn sie nur will." beruhigte Prue Shelly. „Amy macht wirklich keine Probleme, wir sind nicht wegen ihr hier. Wir wollen mit Ihnen über ihren Vater reden." begann sie vorsichtig.

Shelly versteifte sich augenblicklich und erklärte kurzangebunden. „Zu ihm gibt es nichts zu sagen."

Cole schüttelte genervt den Kopf und fiel sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. „Sie brauchen gar nicht lange darum herumzureden. Wir wissen, dass es Edward Wingrove ist."

Shelly blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr." erklärte sie schnell. „Und das geht Sie auch absolut nichts an."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mr. Wingrove hat es bereits zugegeben, also nutzt es wenig es zu leugnen." teilte er ihr gelassen mit.

Prue warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und versuchte Shelly zu besänftigen. Beruhigend legte sie ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Shelly, wir wissen, dass es uns nichts angeht und wir wollen uns auch gar nicht in Ihre Angelegenheiten mischen." erklärte sie ruhig. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann wird niemand erfahren, dass Edward Wingrove Amys Vater ist, aber mit uns müssen Sie darüber reden."

Shelly lehnte sich nach vorne. „Donald weiß es nicht, und auch sonst niemand." sagte sie leise.

„Und so wird es auch bleiben. Wir sagen nichts." versicherte Prue, denn sie hielt es für keine gute Idee, Amy in diesem Augenblick mit so einem Vater zu konfrontieren.

Shelly seufzte und gab schließlich nach. „Es ist so lange her. Ich war damals während der Semesterferien als Praktikantin in der Kanzlei und Edward Wingrove war so ein beeindruckender Mann. Ich habe mich geschmeichelt gefühlt, weil er sich für mich interessiert hat und wir hatten eine kurze Affaire, die beendet war, als ich zurück auf die Universität gegangen bin. Er war schließlich verheiratet und hatte eine Tochter." erklärte sie schnell und fügte nach einer Weile hinzu. „Als ich dann bemerkte, dass ich schwanger war, habe ich niemals daran gedacht, es ihm zu sagen, schließlich wollte ich seine Ehe nicht zerstören."

„Er war ja nicht ganz unbeteiligt." gab Prue zu bedenken und warf Cole einen ungläubigen Blick zu, den dieser gleichermaßen erwiderte.

„Nein, aber ich wusste es und darum hätte mir so etwas nicht passieren dürfen." meinte Shelly bestimmt. „Aber glücklicherweise hat mir meine Großmutter in der Zeit sehr geholfen. Ich bin bei ihr aufgewachsen, müssen sie wissen, denn nachdem meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind, war sie meine einzige Verwandte. Sie dachte einer der Studenten wäre der Vater und ich habe sie in dem Glauben gelassen." Shelly seufzte. „Sie war sehr verständnisvoll, aber ich musste von der Uni abgehen und habe mir einen Job als Verkäuferin gesucht."

„Aber Mr. Wingrove hätte doch leicht etwas zu Amys Unterhalt beisteuern können." gab Prue zu bedenken. „Dann hätten Sie zu Ende studieren können."

„Ich wollte ihn nicht belästigen." stellte Shelly unmissverständlich klar. „Außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass er erneut Vater geworden ist, ich konnte und wollte diese Familie nicht zerstören."

„Und was ist mir Ihrem Mann?" wollte Cole mit ironischem Blick wissen.

„Ich habe Donald erst Jahre später kennengelernt. Er hat immer in der Bäckerei eingekauft, in der ich damals gearbeitet habe, und irgendwann hat er mich zu einem Rendezvous eingeladen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass er ein so enger Freund von Edward ist. Das habe ich erst später erfahren, aber da wollte ich mir meine Beziehung zu Donald nicht kaputtmachen lassen." Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, das war egoistisch. Aber ich habe Edward schließlich von Amy erzählt, und er ist völlig panisch geworden."

„Kein Wunder," meinte Cole zynisch. „Er hat Angst, dass es herauskommt."

Doch Shelly schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein es war nicht nur das, aber ich habe ihm gleich versichert, dass niemand etwas davon erfahren wird. Und so ist es geblieben." Sie blickte auf und sah Cole und Prue bittend an. „Bitte, sagen Sie nichts, es würde niemandem etwas nutzen und nur Kummer bringen."

Prue sah sie nachdenklich an, doch obwohl sie es nicht recht akzeptierte, dass Amy nicht wusste, wer ihr Vater war, musste sie Shelly zustimmen, dass dieses Geständnis nur Kummer bringen würde. „Wir werden nichts sagen." meinte sie schließlich.

Shelly nickte dankbar und schaute Cole an.

„Na gut, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie denkt, ihr Vater wäre ein russischer Spion." erklärte Cole achselzuckend, immer noch besser als der Feigling Edward Wingrove, dachte er grimmig. Es ging ihm dabei um Amy, denn es widerstrebte ihm ungemein, dass er Wingrove damit einen Gefallen tat und seine Familienidylle rettete. „Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch, wieso haben Sie sich mit David Morgan getroffen?"

Shelly blickte ihn unsicher an. „Edward war der Meinung, dass ein Deal mit dem Staatsanwalt Amy helfen könnte." erklärte sie zerknirscht und fügte schnell hinzu. „Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich kein Vertrauen in Ihre anwaltlichen Fähigkeiten hatte."

Cole lächelte verächtlich. „Schon klar, wollte Wingrove ihn etwa bestechen?"

„Nein, nein, es sollte nur ein Gespräch über Amys Chancen sein, nichts weiter." wiegelte Shelly schnell ab.

„Aber was hatte dann David Morgans Mutter bei der Besprechung zu suchen?" fragte Prue unterdessen.

Shelly sah sie verwundert an. „Mr. Morgans Mutter?"

„Ja, Madame Belva." bestätigte Prue.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Shelly keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass es sich bei der Frau um David Morgans Mutter gehandelt hatte. „Ich kenne sie nicht." erklärte sie erneut. „Sie war nur zufällig da."

Prue und Cole sahen sich skeptisch an. „Und es hat Sie nicht gestört, dass eine Unbekannte bei solch einem heiklen Gespräch anwesend war?" erkundigte sich Prue ungläubig.

„Nein." erklärte Shelly unmissverständlich. „Und das ist doch alles Schnee von Gestern. Sie haben den wahren Mörder gefunden und damit ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„So einfach ist das nicht." meinte Cole mit skeptischem Blick.

„Wieso?" fragte Shelly verwundert. „Sie haben den wahren Mörder doch gestellt." stellte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln fest, doch als sie Coles Gesichtsausdruck sah, erstarb es. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Cole zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es gab nur Indizien, mehr nicht."

„Sie sind sich also nicht sicher?" wollte Shelly ängstlich wissen.

Cole sah sie forschend an. „Was wissen Sie?"

„Nichts!" Shelly blickte hilfesuchend Prue an, als ihr Blick bei Danny hängenblieb. „Sie lassen Amy doch nicht auf ihn aufpassen oder?" fragte sie auf einmal leise.

„Doch, natürlich, sie kann gut mit Kindern umgehen." erklärte Prue und nahm erneut Shellys Hand. „Shelly, Sie müssen uns sagen, was Sie wissen." forderte sie sie auf.

„Oh Gott." Shelly hielt sich ihre Hände vor das Gesicht. „Ich habe doch gedacht, es wäre wieder alles in Ordnung, dass alles nur purer Blödsinn war." Sie blickte erneut Cole an. „Amy kann Adam ganz einfach nicht getötet haben."

Cole hielt ihrem Blick stand und sagte kein Wort, auch Prue hielt sich zurück, denn sie wollte wissen, was Shelly zu sagen hatte. „Erzählen Sie uns, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben."

Shelly blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Diese Frau, Edward hat gesagt, dass sie eine angesehene Psychologin und ein Medium ist. Und sie hat gesehen, dass in Amy etwas krankes ist, ein Drang, zu töten." erklärte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Sie sagte es sei nicht Amys Schuld, aber sie kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, und wenn wir nichts unternehmen, dann würde sie weiter töten."

Prue schaute Shelly entsetzt an. „Und das haben Sie geglaubt?"

Shelly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Sie meinten, am besten wäre es, wenn Amy im Gefängnis bliebe, dort könne sie kein Unheil anrichten. Diese Frau meinte, man könne sie eventuell therapieren und später ein Gnadengesuch stellen." Sie sah die beiden hilfesuchend an. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, ich habe es nicht wirklich geglaubt, meine Amy ist doch so ein liebes Mädchen. Und als der wahre Mörder gefunden wurde, war ich so erleichtert, dass alles ein Missverständnis gewesen ist." erklärte sie leise und blickte Danny an. „Aber wenn es doch Amy war und sie würde ihrem Sohn etwas tun, das würde ich nicht ertragen." sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und fing an leise zu weinen.

„Nein, nein. Shelly." Prue setzte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um Shellys Schulter. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Amy ist keine Mörderin. Sie könnte so etwas nie tun."

„Stimmt, die drei haben sie belogen, Amy hat keinen Drang zum Töten." bekräftigte Cole.

Shelly blickte ihn an. „Woher wissen Sie das so genau?"

„Ich kenne mich mit sowas aus." erklärte Cole und grinste leicht. „Außerdem hat Amy mir die Wahrheit gesagt, und glauben Sie mir, sie hätte Adam Boucher nie etwas angetan, sie war in ihn verliebt."

„Oh," entfuhr es Shelly überrascht. „Aber .. aber warum hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Weil sie wahrscheinlich nicht wollte, dass Sie etwas davon erfahren." meinte Prue und sah Cole demonstrativ an.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch mich würde brennend interessieren, wie Edward Wingrove auf so eine Idee kommt." meinte er nachdenklich. „Oder besser, warum er ein Interesse daran hat, Sie glauben zu lassen, Amy wäre eine verkappte Mörderin."

„Edward hat sich um Amy gesorgt, daran besteht kein Zweifel." ließ Shelly Cole wissen. „Er würde nie wollen, dass sie unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzt."

Cole sparte sich einen Kommentar und auch Prue konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shelly ihnen noch etwas verschwieg.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von ihr und gingen zurück zum Wagen. „Wieso haben sie Amy's Mutter nur so einen Blödsinn erzählt?" fragte Cole und schloss das Auto auf.

„Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne." meinte Prue. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Was könnte Wingrove davon haben?"

„Das kann er uns wohl nur selbst sagen." erklärte Cole entschlossen, während sie das Grundstück verließen.

„Aber du kannst ihn nicht fragen, ohne dass er herausfindet, dass du wieder frei bist." gab Prue zu bedenken.

„Nein, du hast recht, so ein Mist. Dabei würde er mir sicher alles sagen, wenn ich ihn nur ein bisschen bedrohe." Cole sah Prue grinsend an. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sich panisch hinter der Couch verkrochen hat, als ich einen Energieball gebildet habe."

„Wingrove ist und bleibt ein Feigling." erklärte Prue lapidar. „Also hat er keine magischen Fähigkeiten?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht, er hatte keine Ahnung, von dem, was ich kann. Aber ich schätze er weiß so in etwa, was Morgan tut, doch er versucht es zu ignorieren."

„Hm." Prue sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Wingrove reden."

Cole blickte entsetzt zu ihr herüber. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun." erklärte er sofort.

„Wie interessant, habe ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt? Seit wann entscheidest du für mich?" fragte sie ärgerlich. „Ich kann mich immer noch selbst verteidigen, und wenn wir etwas herausfinden wollen, wäre es keine schlechte Idee."

„Er steht unter dem Einfluss von David Morgan und seiner Mutter." erklärte Cole. „Muss ich dich etwa daran erinnern, dass sie mich in diesem Stein eingeschlossen haben? Da kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, was sie mit dir machen." Er sah sie besorgt an. „Und wie wir bereits herausgefunden haben, kann man Zombies nicht retten, sie sind bereits tot."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, mir wird nichts passieren." meinte Prue überzeugt.

„Darauf will ich es aber nicht ankommen lassen." erklärte Cole unmissverständlich. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Da gehe ich lieber selbst noch mal zu Wingrove."

Prue seufzte. „Hatten wir das nicht bereits?" fragte sie genervt und erkannte zu ihrem Missfallen, dass sie beide wohl zu stur waren, und dass keiner von ihnen nachgeben würde, daher beschloss sie schließlich. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann gehen wir eben zusammen, obwohl ich das ziemlich unvernünftig finde, denn es wäre besser, wenn weder Wingrove noch Morgan wissen, dass du wieder frei bist."

„Was soll's. Shelly könnte ihm genausogut davon erzählen." überlegte Cole gelassen.

„Wahrscheinlich wäre es sowieso vernünftiger uns erstmal um diese Zombies zu kümmern." überlegte Prue unterdessen. „Mit Hilfe einer Landkarte wird es kein Problem für mich sein, das Haus von Belva zu finden." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und warf Cole einen ironischen Blick zu. „Aber ich schätze mal ungefährlich ist das auch nicht gerade."

„Nein, aber wenn wir Glück haben, haben weder Belva noch Morgan momentan Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug auf's Land." meinte Cole.

„Bei den zwei kan man nie wissen." meinte Prue und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist?" fragte Cole, nachdem Prue eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte.

Prue drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wenn wir die Flaschen zerschlagen, gelingt es uns dann noch mit einem von den Zombies zu reden, bevor sie sich zurück in ihr Grab begeben?"

„Ich glaube kaum, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du damit nur die Seelen befreist und die Körper nicht." meinte Cole und schaute kurz zu Prue hinüber. „Aber, mir ist noch etwas anderes eingefallen, es ist ein Gerücht, aber wenn das stimmt und du es riskieren willst, dann können wir den Zombies zuerst ihr Bewusstsein zurückgeben, bevor wir ihre Seelen befreien."

Prue sah ihn auffordernd an. „Nun sag schon."

Cole grinste und wechselte die Spur, um an der nächsten Ampel abzubiegen. „Zuerst sollten wir in den Supermarkt fahren und die nötigen Besorgungen machen." erklärte er. „Dann haben wir Amy noch nicht einmal belogen."


	34. 34 Kapitel

**34. Kapitel**

„Also ich weiß nicht recht." erklärte Prue immer noch skeptisch, als sie wieder Zuhause ankamen und die Halle mit Einkaufstüten betraten. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das funktioniert."

„Wir können es doch wenigstens mal testen." meinte Cole achselzuckend und schaute sich nach Amy um. „Wenn Amy den Gärtner erkennt, wird es keine Probleme geben." erklärte er zufrieden.

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du vergisst ganz, dass deine Geheimwaffe auch noch funktionieren muss." sagte sie verächtlich und hielt demonstrativ die Einkaufstüte in die Höhe.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wird schon schiefgehen." meinte er optimistisch.

Sie fanden die immer noch leicht verschlafene Amy im Wohnzimmer vor und Cole weihte sie in ihren Plan ein, während Prue Danny zu Dianne brachte. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass es dort sicher für ihn war, und sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten, während sie versuchen würden, mehr über die Zombies zu erfahren und sie anschließend zu befreien.

Nachdem Amy darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie vorher noch zu Mittag essen und das Öl in die Lampe gießen mussten, machten sie sich am frühen Nachmittag auf den Weg zur Plantage der Wingroves.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kamen sie vor dem eisernen Tor an, und Cole stieg aus, um es zu öffnen. Prue fuhr auf das Grundstück und kurbelte das Fenster herunter, um ihm zuzurufen. „Lass es lieber auf, vielleicht müssen wir ja schnell von hier verschwinden."

Cole sah nachdenklich das Tor an und tat ihr schließlich den Gefallen. „Na gut, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum du dir Sorgen machst." erklärte er, während er zurück zum Wagen kam und einstieg. „Wahrscheinlich hast du zu viele Horrorfilme geguckt, es wird sicher keine wilde Horde von Zombies hinter uns herrennen."

Prue lächelte breit und meinte sarkastisch. „Ich glaube da verwechselst du mich, ich bin nicht die, die immer vorm Fernseher hängt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht auf Horrorfilme stehe."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann weiß ich auch nicht, woher du diese überflüssige Angst vor den armen Untoten hast."

„Also mich beunruhigen sie auch." ließ Amy vom Rücksitz wissen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ihr euch Sorgen macht, du wirst mit diesem Gärtner reden und nachdem er uns erzählt hat, was mit ihm passiert ist, müssen wir nur noch seine Seele befreien, so dass er zurück in's Grab kommt." erklärte Cole sachlich. „Was soll da schon schief gehen."

„Ja was nur?" fragte Prue in ironischem Tonfall und fuhr geradeaus weiter.

„Du hast nur Bedenken, weil es nicht dein Plan ist." tat Cole ihre Befürchtungen mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Nein, da liegst du falsch. Die habe ich, weil ich Probleme mit deiner Geheimwaffe habe und auch nicht unbedingt zurück in Belvas Keller will." stellte Prue unmissverständlich klar und stoppte plötzlich, als der Schotterweg auf einem von Bäumen umrundeten Platz endete. „Ich dachte von hier kommt man zum alten Herrenhaus." erklärte sie überrascht und drehte sich fragend zu Amy um. „Weißt du, wohin wir jetzt gehen müssen?"

„Nein," Amy schüttelte den Kopf und wies mit der Hand in westliche Richtung. „Ich kenne nur den See und den Wald dort. Keine Ahnung was in der anderen Richtung liegt. Aber ich weiß, dass es noch eine weitere Zufahrt zu dem Herrenhaus gibt und gegenüber ist ebenfalls ein Tor, das zu den ehemaligen Feldern führt."

„Hm, ich schätze mal, dort werden wir die Unterkünfte der Untoten am ehesten finden." mutmaßte Cole und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Amy und Prue taten es ihm gleich und nachdem Prue den Wagen abgeschlossen hatte, sahen sie sich neugierig um.

„Also hören kann man nichts." meinte Amy und blickte sich um. „Ich glaube in dieser Richtung könnten die ehemaligen Felder liegen." erklärte sie schließlich und drehte sich dann wieder ein Stück zur Seite. „Oder in dieser?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht genau."

„Kein Problem." beruhigte Prue sie. „Wir gehen einfach in diese Richtung und Cole testet die andere." Sie blickte ihn grinsend an. „Du kannst dich ja sicher selbst verteidigen."

„Sicher, kein Problem." er griff in die Einkaufstüte und warf Prue und Amy je eine Tüte zu.

Prue blickte skeptisch auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand und sah dann Cole an. „Weißt du, ich hatte ja schon genug merkwürdige Waffen, aber gesalzene Erdnüsse?" sie verzog das Gesicht und meinte sarkastisch. „Tolle Superwaffe."

„Ich habe Salzstangen." erklärte Amy nachdenklich. „Aber was machen wir, wenn diese Zombies gar keinen Hunger haben oder kein Knabberzeug mögen?"

„Sie werden es schon essen, jede Wette." meinte Cole lässig. „Glaubt mir einfach, wenn diese Untoten etwas salzartiges zu essen bekommen, dann werden sie sich, dem Voodoo-Glauben nach, ihrer wahren Existenz bewusst. Sie erinnern sich wieder, wer sie waren und wollen nur noch zurück ins Grab." erklärte er überzeugt und fügte dann grinsend hinzu. „Und wenn nicht, dann schicken wir sie gleich zurück ins Jenseits, sie werden uns dankbar dafür sein."

Prue sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Na gut, was soll's. Lass uns versuchen sie zu finden." meinte sie entschlossen.

„Aber seid trotz allem vorsichtig und holt mich, wenn ihr etwas findet." hielt Cole sie auf.

„Das werden wir, aber du sagst uns ebenfalls Bescheid, bevor du etwas unternimmst, ist das klar?" stellte Prue unmissverständlich sicher und blickte ihn fragend an.

Cole lächelte und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Als er genau vor ihr stand, berührte er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn und hob es ein wenig an. „Versprochen." meinte er leise und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. Dann strich er mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über ihre Wange und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

Prue erwiderte seinen Blick und musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihm zu lösen. Sie sah kurz auf den Boden und meinte. „Nun geh schon." dann schaute sie wieder auf und verfolgte ihn, wie er versuchte sich rechts einen Weg durch die Büsche zu bahnen. Gedankenverloren sah sie Cole hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Ein entrücktes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht und Amy musste sich mehrfach räuspern, um sie zurück in die Realität zu holen. „Gut, lass uns gehen." erklärte sie schließlich entschlossen und folgte mit Amy einem Trampelpfad, in nördlicher Richtung.

Sie gingen ein Stück unter den Bäumen entlang, bis sie auf ein offenes Gelände kamen. Links bot sich ihnen ein grandioser Blick auf die Rückseite des verfallenen Herrenhauses.

Prue sah es sich interessiert an und erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder an ihren Traum, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas zu bedeuten hatte, obwohl sie eine hölzerne Schlangenstatue gesehen hatte, die ihrer Traumschlange so verblüffend ähnlich gesehen hatte.

Amy folgte Prues Blick und meinte schließlich. „Es muss einmal wunderschön gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Prue nickte und schaute Amy fragend an. „Bist du je dort gewesen?"

„Nein, dort darf niemand hin, es ist viel zu verfallen und man könnte verletzt werden." erklärte sie. „Ich war sowieso sehr selten hier auf der Plantage, und wenn dann nur in der Nähe des Sees."

„Ach so." Prue blickte erneut zu dem Herrenhaus, es zog sie wie magisch an, aber da sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dort Zombies wohnten, war es unvernünftig, es aufzusuchen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und blickte auf das offene Gelände. Geradeaus floss ein kleiner Fluss und dahinter versperrten erneut Bäume und Büsche die Sicht. „Dann lass uns erst mal zu dem Fluss gehen." entschied sie.

Amy nickte und sie machten sich daran, die mit trockenem Gras und Unkraut übersäte Fläche zu überquerten, auf der man noch bruchstückhaft das frühere Arrangement von Wegen und Blumenbeeten erkennen konnte.

„Früher war dies sicher einmal ein Garten." überlegte Amy und wies auf ein paar Blumen, die immer noch hier und da blühten. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte in der Zeit zurückreisen und sehen, wie hier früher alles ausgesehen hat. Das prunkvolle Herrenhaus, der ordentliche Garten, Frauen in schönen Kleidern."

Prue lächelte leicht, vor ihr flimmerte die Luft regelrecht und die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. „Ziemlich unpraktisch bei der Hitze." erklärte sie ausweichend und schaute hoch. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und kein einziger Baum spendete ihnen ein bisschen Schatten, um sie vor der stechenden Hitze zu schützen, während sie über den unebenen Boden geradeaus auf den Fluss zugingen.

„Vielleicht, aber eine schöne Vorstellung ist es schon." meinte Amy und blickte sich wehmütig um. „Aber leider unmöglich."

Prue ließ sie in diesem Glauben und kurz darauf kamen sie endlich an dem kleinen Fluss an. Er war nicht sehr breit und führte kaum noch Wasser, aber der Boden war mit Moder und Dreck bedeckt. Nachdenklich sahen sie sich nach einem Weg zum Überqueren um.

„Meinst du wir könnten einfach hinüberspringen?" fragte Amy skeptisch.

Prue grinste. „Wir können es ja versuchen, schließlich haben wir keine altmodischen Reifröcke an, sondern praktische Hosen."

„Vielleicht leben wir doch in der richtigen Zeit." meinte Amy grinsend und nahm Anlauf um mit einem weiten Sprung auf der anderen Seite zu landen. Es gelang ihr zwar nur knapp über den morastigen Matsch in der Mitte zu springen, aber sie hielt sich an einem der Büsche fest und kletterten den Rest hinauf, um wohlbehalten auf die andere Seite des Flusses zu gelangen. „Kein Problem." rief sie Prue zufrieden zu.

Prue folgte Amys Beispiel und als sie kurz darauf auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, versuchten sie, an dem Gestrüpp, das einige Meter vom Flussufer entfernt wuchs und ihnen die Sicht versperrte, vorbeizukommen, um sich einen Überblick über das Gelände zu verschaffen, als plötzlich Prues Handy klingelte. „Hallo?"

Am anderen Ende war Cole, der ihr mitteilte, dass er das Lager gefunden hatte. „Unglücklicherweise ist es mit einem riesigen elektrischen Stacheldrahtzaun umzäunt." erklärte er unzufrieden.

„So ein Mist." meinte Prue. „Wo bist du gerade?"

„Östlich von euch, nehme ich an." erklärte Cole und sah sich um. „Aber am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ihr zurück zum Parkplatz geht und ich sage dir von dort aus den Weg."

„Hm." Prue blickte unzufrieden auf den Fluss hinter ihr. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, erneut darüber zu springen. Sie sah in östliche Richtung, in der der Fluss verschwand. „Hast du auf deinem Weg vielleicht zufällig einen Fluss überquert?"

Nachdem Cole die Frage bejaht hatte, entschieden Amy und Prue sich, dem Fluss so lange zu folgen, bis sie an dem Steg ankamen, den Cole benutzt hatte, um über den Fluss zu kommen.

Seufzend begannen sie, sich durch das Dickicht zu schlagen, denn obwohl die meisten Bäume, die zu nah am Wasser standen, aufgrund des niedrigen Wasserstandes bereits abgestorben waren, ragten ihre trockenen Äste bis weit über das Ufer und zerkratzten ihnen Arme und Beine.

„Die armen Bäume." meinte Amy traurig, während sie über eine der knorrigen Wurzeln stolperte, die der Baum verzweifelt in Richtung des Flusswassers ausgestreckt hatte. „Warum der Fluss wohl ausgetrocknet ist?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben sie das Wasser für die Felder gebraucht." mutmaßte sie, während sie versuchte, sich von den Dornen eines Busches zu befreien.

„So was finde ich so schlimm." erklärte Amy kopfschüttelnd und versuchte, nicht mehr auf die traurigen Bäume zu achten, als ihr zwangsläufig eine andere Frage in den Sinn kam. „Was wollen wir eigentlich wirklich machen, wenn wir einem von diesem Zombies begegnen?"

Prue seufzte leicht, während sie versuchte, die Zweige eines Busches zur Seite zu schieben. „Wir können es ja mit diesem Zeug probieren. Vielleicht hat Cole ja recht." erklärte sie und schaute nicht sehr zuversichtlich auf die Tüte.

„Hm, also ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich traue, ihnen eine Salzstange anzubieten." meinte Amy unglücklich.

„Wenn sie dir zu unheimlich sind, dann versuche ich es als erste, das ist kein Problem." beruhigte Prue sie und entschied, dass der Busch zu störrisch war, und sie es an einer anderen Stelle probieren musste.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Es liegt gar nicht daran, dass es Zombies sind. Ich käme mir auch ziemlich dämlich vor, auf einen wildfremden Menschen zuzugehen, und ihm eine Salzstange anzubieten." Sie sah Prue entschuldigend an. „Das wäre mir einfach zu peinlich."

Prue drehte sich verwundert um. „Na ja dann..." begann sie und lächelte schließlich. „Wenn es um dein Leben geht, dann wirst du schon sehen, was du dich alles traust." erklärte sie zuversichtlich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Amy folgte ihr skeptisch, und erschöpft und genervt kamen sie Minuten später endlich an dem schmalen Steg an. Sie stiegen ein Stück das Ufer hoch und folgten einem Trampelpfad, bis sie kurz darauf an einer Stelle ankamen, wo Cole auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm saß und gelangweilt wartete.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich." meinte er und sprang erleichtert auf, als er die beiden erblickte.

Amy ließ sich erschlagen auf dem Baumstamm nieder. „Wahrscheinlich hätten wir doch lieber den anderen Weg nehmen sollen." meinte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Gott war das anstrengend."

Cole ging auf Prue zu, und zog ihr lächelnd eine Klette aus dem zerzausten Haar. „Ich habe ja gleich gesagt ihr sollt lieber..."

Ärgerlich hob Prue ihre Hand. „Wage es nicht." erklärte sie unmissverständlich und sah sich tatkräftig um. „So, wo ist denn nun das Lager?"

Cole wies auf den zwei Meter hohen Drahtzaun vor ihr. „Genau vor deiner Nase."

„Oh." Prue ging darauf zu und blickte nachdenklich nach links, der Zaun schien kilometerweit weiterzugehen. „Weißt du was," meinte sie schließlich und schlug ihn ärgerlich. „Wir hätten auch den ganzen Weg am Zaun entlanggehen können, anstatt uns durch die Wildnis zu schlagen."

„Ja, aber es hätte euch jemand entdecken können." gab Cole zu bedenken.

„Na gut." gab Prue zögerlich zu und blickte auf das abgesperrte Gelände geradeaus. Sie konnte in einiger Entfernung ein paar Gebäude sehen, aber sie waren einfach zu weit entfernt, um mehr zu erkennen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie daher.

„Hm, wir müssen irgendwie auf das Gelände kommen, aber der Zaun scheint mit Strom gesichert zu sein." erklärte Cole.

„Woher weißt du das? Hast du es etwa getestet?" fragte Amy von hinten.

Cole sah sich um. „Nein, dort ist ein Schild." klärte er sich auf.

„Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." meinte Amy und seufzte. „Der Zaun reicht bestimmt bis zum Tor gegenüber. Da kommen wir nie rein."

„Du musst nicht gleich so pessimistisch sein." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich. „Wir finden schon einen Weg, wir finden immer eine Lösung."

„Ja, und ich habe schon eine." erklärte Prue zufrieden. Amy und Cole sahen sie überrascht an. „Ist doch ganz einfach, ich begebe mich dorthin und sehe mich kurz um. Für mich ist das schließlich kein Problem." Ohne auf die Einwände der anderen überhaupt zu warten, wollte Prue ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen, doch Cole stoppte sie.

„Nein Prue, warte." erklärte er beunruhigt und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, ob sie dich nicht auch in einem Donnerstein gefangennehmen können, wenn du dich dorthin begibst."

Prue grinste. „Und wenn schon. Ich habe den Ort von Belvas Haus auf der Karte eingezeichnet." meinte sie zufrieden und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn etwas schiefgeht, dann kannst du mich dort im Keller finden." erklärte sie und umfasste mit ihrer Hand sein Kinn, um es ein Stück zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Sie küsste ihn ebenso sanft wie er es zuvor getan hatte und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Aber nimm ja den richtigen Stein."schärfte sie ihm lächelnd ein und verschwand.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso konnte ich mich dieses Mal nicht in eine normale Frau verlieben?"

„Weil sie dir zu langweilig wäre?" meinte Amy grinsend und blickte ihn dann entsetzt an. „Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht, dass das bedeutet, dass ich mich auch wieder in einen Priester verliebe."

Cole lächelte und blickte zufrieden geradeaus auf den Zaun. „Stimmt, da ist eine Hexe wirklich die bessere Wahl."

Als Prue auf der anderen Seite ankam, befand sie sich an der Ecke hinter einem von vier langgezogenen eingeschossigen Gebäuden, die ein Viereck bildeten und in deren Mitte sich ein Innenhof befand, der den Blick auf die Zufahrt nach draußen bot. Die Gebäude waren offensichtlich erst ein paar Jahre alt und gut in Schuss, denn an den verputzten Außenwänden war kein Schmutz zu erkennen und auch die zahlreichen Fenster strahlten vor Sauberkeit. Prue blickte sich um und erkannte vor dem Tor ein kleines Wachhäuschen, in dem sich sicherlich ein Angestellter aufhielt und einen guten Blick auf den Innenhof sowie auf die Straße hatte.

Vorsichtig trat Prue wieder hinter das Gebäude und versuchte in in eines der Zimmer zu blicken. Sie hielt ihre Hand vor das Fenster und spähte hinein. Im Inneren konnte sie ein schmales Bett, sowie einen kleinen Nachttisch und einen winzigen Schrank erkennen. Das Zimmer war extrem spartanisch eingerichtet und es zeugte auch hier alles von penibler Sauberkeit. Prue ging weiter und blickte in die folgenden Fenster. Ein Raum sah aus wie der andere. Sie unterschieden sich in nichts von dem vorherigen. Keine privaten Gegenstände, Kleider oder sonstige Dinge verrieten etwas von den Bewohnern.

Als Prue in der Mitte des Gebäudes angekommen war, blickte sie in einen breiten Speisesaal, auch hier war niemand zu erkennen, das ganze Gebäude wirkte wie ausgestorben. Sie ging weiter bis zum Ende des Gebäudes und als sie erneut auf den Innenhof schaute, erblickte sie an der Querseite eine Tür, die einen Spaltbreit offen stand. Schnell lief sie darauf zu und zog die Tür vorsichtig weiter auf. Sie ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen und Prue betrat unbekümmert den Flur. Sie lauschte einen Moment, aber wie sie bereits bemerkt hatte, war niemand zu hören. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und erspähte neben den Türen kleine Namensschilder. In durchsichtigen Haltern waren auf Papier die Namen der Bewohner geschrieben worden. Bart Hoffman, las sie zufrieden und ging weiter, vielleicht würde sie ja Amys Gärtner finden, wie war nochmal sein Name, Landon. Prue schaute auf das nächste Schild. Homes, Hollander, ob die Namen alphabetisch waren, wunderte sich Prue nachdenklich, als sie an weiteren Namensschildern mit 'H' vorbeikam und schließlich auf Julero traf.

Währenddessen tigerte Cole unruhig am Zaun auf und ab. „Was macht sie nur so lange?" fragte er sich und blickte bestürzt Amy an. „Ihr wird doch nichts passiert sein?"

„Es ist sicher alles in Ordnung, Prue braucht sicher einige Zeit, um das Gelände zu überprüfen und sie ist doch noch gar nicht lange dort." versuchte Amy ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nicht lange?" fragte Cole spöttisch und sah auf seine Uhr, um festzustellen, dass Amy recht hatte. „Also mir kommt es ewig vor." Er starrte erneut auf das Gelände. „Wenn man doch nur etwas erkennen könnte. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich nachschauen." meinte er entschlossen, obwohl er immer noch leichte Panik verspürte, wenn er daran dachte, sich an einen anderen Ort zu schimmern. Aber Belva war hier weit und breit nicht zu sehen und bei solch kurzen Strecken würde auch seine Zielungenauigkeit nicht so sehr ins Gewicht fallen, grübelte er vor sich hin.

Amy unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Du kannst so was also auch?" fragte sie nachdenklich. Als Prue plötzlich verschwunden war, hatte sie darauf völlig gelassen reagiert und keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Wahrscheinlich waren ihr in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele merkwürdige Dinge passiert, so dass sie nichts mehr erschüttern konnte, dachte sie zufrieden.

„Ja, so was ähnliches, nur leider hatte ich in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme damit." gab Cole unglücklich zu.

„Dann lass es doch lieber, ich will hier wirklich nicht allein zurückbleiben, nachher kommt noch so ein Untoter vorbei." meinte sie schaudernd und erkannte schlagartig, dass einige Dinge sie doch noch erschüttern konnten.

„Die sind dort eingesperrt." klärte Cole sie auf und wies auf den Zaun. „Oder was glaubst du, wozu der sonst nützlich ist?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem ist es ganz schön gruselig, also bitte bleib hier." Sie blickte ihn bittend an und fügte hinzu. „Und Prue ist ganz bestimmt nichts passiert, denn wenn sie sie erwischt hätten, dann hätten sie längst Alarm geschlagen."

Cole seufzte und ließ sich neben Amy auf dem Baumstamm nieder. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, aber er verabscheute das Gefühl hier untätig herumzusitzen und nicht eingreifen zu können. „Und wenn es hier keinen Alarm gibt?" fragte er unzufrieden, er musste einfach nach Prue schauen, es war nicht seine Art, feige zu warten. „Lass es mich versuchen Amy, dir wird nichts passieren, hier ist es sicher." versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

Amy sah ihn unglücklich an, sie verstand, dass er sich Sorgen machte, das tat sie ja auch, aber was sollte es bringen, wenn er sich ebenfalls in Gefahr begab. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss." erklärte sie schließlich gedehnt.

Cole blickte auf den Zaun, hatte Zadie ihm nicht gesagt, er solle sich selbst mehr zutrauen? Gut, sie hatte es in einem anderen Zusammenhang gemeint aber dennoch hatte sie recht. Die Strecke war nur kurz, so dass selbst er die Koordinierung hinbekommen müsste und außerdem wollte er sich von diesem schlechten Gefühl befreien, dass die Gefangennahme durch Belva in ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Cole stand entschlossen auf und blickte Amy lächelnd an. „Und wie Prue schon gesagt hat, der Standort von Belvas Haus ist auf dem Plan eingezeichnet, du musst nur in den Keller gehen."

„Sehr witzig." Amy sah ihn betrübt an, sie war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Cole nickte ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann schimmerte er sich davon.

Im ersten Moment stieg eine Welle der Panik in ihm auf und das grausame Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das er verspürt hatte, als er in dem Donnerstein gefangen gehalten worden war, war wieder da. Doch er bekämpfte es erfolgreich und stand Sekunden später auf der anderen Seite des Zauns. Zutiefst erleichtert gab er Amy ein Zeichen und eilte dann zufrieden auf die hellen Gebäude zu.

Derweil war Prue an weiteren Namen mit 'J' und 'K' vorbeigekommen, bis sie zum Speisesaal kam. Vorsichtig blickte sie in den Raum, und als sie auch dort niemanden sah, betrat sie ihn langsam. Lange Tische auf denen blitzblanke Wachstuchtischdecken lagen waren ordentlich in drei Reihen aufgestellt und zahlreiche hölzerne Stühle waren korrekt daruntergeschoben worden. Prue blickte nach rechts, von wo aus eine große Schwingtür zum Innenhof führte, auf dem Hof herrschte immer noch vollkommene Ruhe, es schien als wäre auf dem gesamten Gelände kein Mensch anwesend.

Nachdenklich blickte Prue nach links zu den Fenstern und erstarrte. Aus einem der Fenster sah ihr Cole entgegen. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, dann schüttelte sie genervt den Kopf und gab ihm ein Zeichen, wie er ins Haus kommen konnte. Cole nickte und verschwand, um kurze Zeit später im Speisesaal zu erscheinen.

„Hey." erleichtert kam er auf Prue zu.

„Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch warten." fragte sie wütend, obwohl sie nicht verleugnen konnte, dass es ein schönes Gefühl war, ihn hier zu sehen. Aber unvernünftig, sowas von unvernünftig von ihm! Er schimmerte sich hierher, ohne an die Gefahren zu denken. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich alleine auf mich aufpassen."

„Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel." erklärte er grinsend. „Aber ich konnte nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein."

„Oh Gott, das kann ja heiter werden." meinte Prue ärgerlich, doch ihr zufriedenes Lachen strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zum Korridor mit den 'L'-Zimmern. „Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann kannst du dich auch nützlich machen, also komm mit."

Sie betraten den Korridor und Cole sah sich neugierig um. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Wir suchen das Zimmer von Kirk Landon." erklärte sie und blickte auf das erste Namensschild auf der rechten Seite. „Sie sind mehr oder weniger alphabetisch geordnet, also übernimm du die linke Seite."

„Gute Idee." meinte Cole und betrachtete das erste Namensschild. „Dann können wir ihm ja irgendwie die Erdnüsse unterschieben."

Prue blickte sich skeptisch nach Cole um, sie hatte sich bisher noch keine weiteren Gedanken über einen Plan gemacht, sie wollte zuerst das Zimmer finden, alles weitere würde sich dann schon ergeben. „Die Räume sind sehr spartanisch eingerichtet." gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir da einen geeigneten Platz finden."

„Werden wir schon." erklärte Cole zuversichtlich und las die Namen vor. „Lopez, ...Lummox," er drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um. „Möchtest du so heißen?"

„Nein, der Kerl sollte so schnell wie möglich heiraten, um den Namen wieder loszuwerden." schlug sie vor.

Cole blickte erneut auf das Schild. „Er ist ein Mann." stellte er klar.

„Ich weiß, wo ist das Problem?" Prue zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er kann doch den Namen der Frau annehmen."

„Hm." meinte Cole. „Selbst wenn, dann ist es dafür leider zu spät, denn unglücklicherweise ist er bereits tot, es sei denn er will eine Zombieheirat."

„Die nützt ihm auch nicht viel, der Name des armen Kerls ziert bereits seinen Grabstein." erklärte Prue seufzend.

Nachdenklich ging Cole zur nächsten Tür und kam dann noch einmal auf das Thema zurück. „Aber soll das etwa heißen, dass dein Mann deinen Namen annehmen soll?"

„Er kann machen, was er will." erklärte Prue. „Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich meinen Namen aufgebe, das steht schon mal fest."

„Also ich finde Prudence Turner würde sich nicht schlecht anhören." überlegte Cole. „Im Gegensatz zu Cole Halliwell." er verzog das Gesicht.

„Was soll das denn werden?" wollte Prue mit skeptischem Blick wissen. „Etwa so eine Art verkappter Heiratsantrag?"

„Nein, mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ich informiere mich nur mal vorsorglich." erklärte Cole gelassen.

„Gut, dann weißt du jetzt ja Bescheid." erklärte Prue lächelnd und blickte auf das nächste Schild „Oh, oh hier ist sein Zimmer, wir haben es tatsächlich gefunden." meinte sie überrascht und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Sie betraten einen der kärglichen Räume, mit hellgetünchten Wänden, dessen Fenster zum Innenhof hinausgingen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein schmales, ordentlich gemachtes Bett und daneben befand sich ein wackeliger Nachttisch. Prue ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und öffnete die Schublade. „Leer." meinte sie und sah sich auf dem Bett und dem Nachttisch um. „Nicht ein einziger Gegenstand liegt hier irgendwo."

„Naja er ist ein Zombie, die schleppen kein persönliches Zeug mehr mit sich herum." gab Cole zu bedenken und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Ein Anzug hing darin und in den Fächern lagen ordentlich zusammengelegt Unterwäsche sowie ein paar Arbeitshosen und Hemden. „Hm." überlegte Cole schließlich. „Was meinst du, sollen wir ihm ein paar Erdnüsse in die Taschen stopfen?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern, sie konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass sie damit Erfolg haben würden, dennoch erklärte sie. „Schaden kann es nicht."

Cole riss seine Tüte auf und hinterließ in jeder Tasche ein paar Erdnüsse. „Hoffentlich hat er Hunger." meinte er nachdenklich. „Nur blöd, dass wir nicht wissen, wann und ob er sie isst."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen." überlegte Prue und sah sich frustriert nach einem Stück Papier um. „Wenn ich nur einen Zettel hätte, aber hier ist ja weit und breit nichts."

„Hier." Cole reichte ihr einen Notizblock, den er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln aus seiner Tasche hervorgezaubert hatte. „Du musst nur mich fragen."

„Danke." meinte Prue überrascht und ließ sich erneut auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich werde ihm mitteilen, dass er sich bei uns melden soll, falls er sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt und Hilfe braucht." beschloss sie und kritzelte die Nachricht auf das Stück Papier.

Cole sah ihr skeptisch zu. „Aber in welche der Taschen sollen wir den Zettel stecken? In jede einen zu legen wird etwas aufwändig, außerdem könnte ein anderer ihn finden."

Prue blickte auf. „Ich dachte wir legen ihn auf den Nachttisch, aber du hast recht, dort könnte ihn auch jemand anderes finden." Sie sah erneut auf den Zettel, auf den sie gerade die ersten Zahlen ihrer Telefonnummer geschrieben hatte, das könnte gefährlich werden.

„Nimm lieber meine Handynummer." meinte Cole, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. „Falls ein anderer den Zettel findet, dann stößt er dabei erst einmal auf Wingroves Kanzlei."

Prue nickte und änderte die Nummer. Dann stand sie auf und strich die Bettdecke wieder glatt. Dabei fiel ihr etwas ein. „Vielleicht sollte ich den Zettel zusammen mit meiner Erdnusstüte unter die Bettdecke legen, wenn er sie aufschlägt findet er gleich beides zusammen."

„Keine schlechte Idee, wenn wir Glück haben, hat er vor dem Schlafengehen noch Hunger auf Erdnüsse." meinte Cole grinsend und trat an das Fenster, um in den Hof zu schauen.

Prue präparierte ihre Nachricht und die Tüte unauffällig unter der Bettdecke und betrachtete kritisch ihr Werk. Schließlich war sie zufrieden und überzeugt, dass es niemandem auffallen würde, bevor er die Bettdecke vom Bett nahm.

Derweil betrachtete Cole gelangweilt den leeren Hof. „Es ist hier wie ausgestorben, wahrscheinlich hat Morgan sie alle zur Arbeit rausgeschickt und sie kommen nur nachts hierher zurück."

„Scheint so, außer in dem Häuschen an der Straße habe ich bisher niemanden gesehen." meinte Prue.

Cole nickte und blickte zu dem Wachhäuschen, und wie der Zufall es wollte, hielt genau in diesem Moment ein Wagen vor dem Tor. Ein Mann kam aus dem Haus und entriegelte das Schloss, um die Einfahrt zu öffnen. Cole schaute dem Vorgang fasziniert zu. „Da kommt ein Transporter auf den Hof." teilte er Prue schließlich mit.

„Wo?" Prue trat neben ihn an's Fenster. Ein großer Bus fuhr auf den Hof und parkte vor einem der Gebäude. Die Türen gingen auf und gebeugt in Reih und Glied kamen ein paar Gestalten einer nach dem anderen heraus. Wie an einer Schnur gezogen gingen sie auf die Eingangstür zum linken Gebäude zu, ohne auch nur einmal nach links oder rechts zu schauen.

Prue versuchte sich einen Eindruck von den Menschen zu verschaffen, aber außer ihrer etwas steifen Gehweise sahen sie völlig normal aus. „Und du meinst, das sind Zombies? Sie wirken gar nicht so." fragte sie verwundert.

Cole nickte. „Definitiv." erklärte er vollkommen überzeugt. „Aber wenigstens kommen sie nicht zu uns."

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo der Wagen jetzt hinfährt?" überlegte Prue nachdenklich, als die Wache mit einem Zettel auf den Wagen zukam und gegen das Fenster an der Fahrerseite klopfte. Der Fahrer öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Zettel entgegen.

Schnell öffnete Cole das Fenster und sie hörten, wie der Wachmann dem Fahrer, der bereits das Fahrzeug wieder angelassen hatte, zurief. „Und komm nicht wieder zu spät, das letzte Mal war Mr. Goodwin fuchsteufelswild, weil er so lange warten musste." fuhr er den Fahrer an. Der Fahrer schien irgendetwas zu erwidern und drehte auf dem Hof, während der Wachmann zurück zum Tor ging.

Cole warf Prue einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Okay, Wagen oder Zombies?"

„Wagen!" erklärte Prue entschieden, denn sie brauchte gar nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, hier konnten sie für's erste nichts mehr ausrichten, und den Wagen zu verfolgen erschien ihr erfolgsversprechender. Sie blickte ein letztes Mal hinaus und beobachtete einige Männer, die die Zombies am Eingang erwarteten.

„Also dann los." entschied Cole, doch Prue hielt ihn auf und blickte ihn forschend an.

„Dann klappt es wieder mit dem Schimmern?" fragte sie skeptisch und grinste. „Und du landest nicht in der letzten Pampa?"

„Du hast doch gesehen, wie gut es funktioniert." erklärte er ihr mit einem zufrieden Lächeln und fügte dann mit einem kurzen Achselzucken hinzu. „Bei kurzen Strecken ist es kein Problem für mich. Ganz davon abgesehen ist Belva hier weit und breit nicht zu sehen."

Prue nickte. „Aber das blöde Gefühl ist noch da, oder?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja, aber darum kann ich mich jetzt nicht kümmern. Also komm schon." meinte er entschlossen und verschwand im nächsten Moment. Prue schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und folgte schließlich seinem Beispiel.

Kurz darauf traf Prue unbeschadet bei Amy ein, die immer noch gelangweilt auf dem Baumstamm saß und nach ihren Begleitern Ausschau hielt. „Habt ihr einen Zombie getroffen?" wollte sie wissen.

Prue nickte und sah sich nach Cole um, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt gelandet war und nun auf sie zugerannt kam. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und sah dann Amy an, um sie mit einer Handbewegung aufzufordern, aufzustehen. „Komm Amy, wir müssen so schnell es geht zum Wagen." erklärte sie und lief den Trampelpfad entlang, um zu dem kleinen Steg zu kommen.

„Oh Gott." entfuhr es Amy und sie sprang entsetzt auf. „Verfolgen euch etwa die Zombies?" erkundigte sie sich, während sie hektisch hinter Prue hereilte.

Cole, der hinter ihr angekommen war, lachte. „Ja, einer ist schon fast hinter dir."

„Oh nein." Amy drehte sich erschrocken um und wäre dabei fast in den Fluss gefallen. Cole hielt sie fest und Amy blickte vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Als sie nichts erblickte sah sie Cole wütend an. „Findest du das etwa lustig?"

„Ja!" meinte Cole und grinste sie an. „Du nicht?"

„Über Untote sollte man keine Scherze machen." teilte sie ihm unmissverständlich mit.

„Ganz wie du meinst." meinte Cole achselzuckend. „Aber jetzt lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Amy sich um und folgte Prue zurück zum Wagen. „Warum beeilen wir uns eigentlich so?"

„Weil wir einen Bus verfolgen wollen, der vom Grundstück fährt." teilte Prue ihr mit, während sie den Wagen aufschloss. „Weißt du vielleicht, welche Straße auf der anderen Seite der Plantage ist."

Amy nickte. „Wenn der Bus in die Stadt fährt, dann können wir ihn wahrscheinlich noch abfangen." erklärte sie Prue, während sie in den Wagen stieg. „Und wenn nicht, dann hätten wir uns gar nicht so beeilen müssen, dann erwischen wir den Bus nicht mehr."

„Das werden wir ja sehen." meinte Cole und ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

Prue fuhr los und durchquerte nach kurzer Zeit das offene Tor, grinsend blickte sie zu Cole hinüber. „Jetzt siehst du, was für eine gute Idee es war, es offen zu lassen, selbst ohne Zombies."


	35. 35 Kapitel

**35. Kapitel**

Kurze Zeit später waren sie an der Straße, die der Bus in Richtung Stadt nehmen musste, angekommen.

Prue stoppte den Wagen und Cole sah aufmerksam auf die vorbeifahrenden Autos. Der Verkehr war nicht sehr dicht und es war keine Schwierigkeit, jedes einzelne Auto zu erkennen.

„Wie sieht der Bus denn aus?" wollte Amy von hinten wissen.

„Ziemlich groß und tarnfarbengrün und ohne Aufschrift." teilte Prue ihr mit und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

Sie beobachteten eine Weile die Straße, und gerade als Cole schon vorschlagen wollte, ein Stück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fahren, fuhr ein grünfarbener Bus an ihnen vorbei. „Das ist er." meinte er sofort und zeigte auf den Wagen.

„Ich weiß." Prue ließ das Auto wieder an und versuchte dem Bus unauffällig zu folgen, was kein Problem darstellte. Der Bus fuhr in gemächlichem Tempo in Richtung New Orleans und dem Fahrer schien nicht aufzufallen, dass er verfolgt wurde.

„Sind dort Zombies drin?" fragte Amy nach einer Weile.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er war leer."

„Hm, und warum verfolgen wir ihn dann?" wollte Amy wissen.

„Wir wollen wissen wen er abholt." meinte Cole und erzählte Amy von Kirk Landon und den Erdnüssen. „Wenn wir Glück haben dann ruft er frühestens Morgen an."

„Oder noch später." überlegte Prue. „Schließlich wissen wir nicht, wann es ihm gelingt, ein Telefon aufzutreiben."

„Oh, der Bus biegt ab." bemerkte Amy auf einmal. „Und dabei sind wir noch gar nicht in der Stadt. Vielleicht arbeiten die Zombies hier irgendwo." meinte sie und sah sich neugierig um.

Der Bus fuhr in ein Industriegebiet und hielt vor einem kleinen Bürogebäude. Prue verringerte das Tempo und fuhr so langsam es ging an dem Haus vorbei. „Kein Schild." erkannte sie und fuhr in die nächste Straße, um anzuhalten.

Währenddessen schaute Cole in den Rückspiegel. „Ein Mann kommt aus dem Haus und geht auf den Wagen zu, er hat eine Aktentasche in der Hand." teilte er den anderen mit. „Jetzt öffnet der Busfahrer die Tür und der Mann steigt er."

Die Türen des Busses schlossen sich wieder und der Fahrer drehte auf dem gegenüberliegenden Grundstück um, um zurück auf den Highway zu fahren. Prue folgte dem Bus zurück auf die Straße nach New Orleans und blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen, bis sie schließlich in den Randbezirken der Stadt ankamen. Hier wurde es etwas schwieriger, dem Wagen zu folgen, doch Prue gelang es, ihn im Getümmel der Großstadt nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie fuhren in Richtung Innenstadt, bis der Bus schließlich in eine Nebenstraße bog und dort anhielt.

Cole sah sich nachdenklich um. „Wir sind hier in der Nähe vom Gericht." erkannte er überrascht. „Aber wen wollen sie hier abholen, Zombies?" er blickte die anderen skeptisch an.

„Das werden wir sicher gleich herausfinden." meinte Prue zuversichtlich, als sie gleich hinter dem Bus einen Parkplatz fand. Sie hielt an und beobachtete, wie der Mann, den der Bus im Industriegebiet aufgelesen hatte, ausstieg. Schnell drehte sie sich zu Amy um. „Amy, du bleibst im Auto und wir verfolgen diesen Kerl dort." Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, stieg Prue aus.

„Und was soll ich hier so lange machen." meinte Amy seufzend.

„Du beobachtest den Bus." erklärte Cole und fügte grinsend hinzu. „Wer weiß, vielleicht siehst du sogar ein paar echte Zombies."

„Das Vergnügen hatte ich schon." meinte Amy frustriert, sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, erneut endlos zu warten, aber sie sagte nichts mehr und verfolgte, wie Cole und Prue um die nächste Häuserecke verschwanden. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und beobachtete gelangweilt den Bus, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein junger Mann ausstieg, um sich auf eine Bank am Straßenrand zu setzen.

Währenddessen verfolgten Prue und Cole den Mann aus dem Bus. Er trug einen schlichten Anzug und rannte mit seiner Aktenmappe unter dem Arm förmlich durch die Straßen. Kurz darauf kamen sie beim Gerichtsgebäude an.

„Das Gericht, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, aber hier kann er doch keine Untoten abholen, oder?" Cole blickte Prue skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht sind sie dort in einer Putzkolonne." schlug Prue vor und betrachtete sich im Vorbeigehen in einem der Schaufenster. „Gott, wie seh ich nur aus, so lassen sie mich doch gar nicht in's Gericht." erklärte sie entsetzt und versuchte ihr hoffnunglos zerzaustes Haar mit den Fingern zu entwirren. „Hast du einen Kamm dabei?"

„Nein, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen." erklärte Cole amüsiert.

Prue blickte sich zu ihm um und erkannte ärgerlich, dass er aussah, als hätte er den ganzen Tag im Büro gesessen. „Liegt es an deinen dämonischen Genen, oder warum hat dieses Abenteuer bei dir keine Spuren hinterlassen?"

„Das liegt daran, dass ich gleich den richtig Weg genommen habe." teilte er ihr zufrieden mit.

„Stimmt. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du uns durch die Buschwildnis geschickt hast." erinnert Prue sich und versuchte erneut, sich ein wenig herzurichten.

Cole betrachtete sie dabei eingehend und fragte sich, wie lange er wohl ihr Gesicht anstarren musste, bevor es ihm langweilig wurde. Für ihn war es höllisch verführerisch. „Also in meinen Augen siehst du wunderschön aus." erklärte er schließlich und zog ihr einen trocken Ast aus dem Haar.

„Brauchst du eine Brille?" fragte Prue zynisch und sah ihn an. Doch als sie den bewundernden Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, musste sie gegen ihren Willen lächeln. Erneut schaute sie in das Schaufenster und erklärte zufrieden. „Hm, du hast recht, und schließlich ist es mein gutes Recht, dass Gericht zu betreten, wie immer ich auch aussehe."

„So ist es, und ich würde zu gerne sehen, was passiert, wenn jemand es wagt, dir den Eintritt zu verbieten." meinte er grinsend.

„Das wirst du dann schon erleben." erklärte Prue mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Sie eilten auf das Gebäude zu, vor dem in einer Reihe die Leute standen, die das Gebäude betreten wollten. Der Mann mit der Aktentasche war fast bei dem Einlasser angekommen, als Prue und Cole sich in der Schlange anstellten.

„Hoffentlich finden wir ihn im Gebäude noch." überlegte Prue nachdenklich, als er durch den Metalldetektor trat und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Wenn er mit einer Horde Zombies durch die Gegend rennt, dann wird er kaum zu übersehen sein." meinte Cole zuversichtlich.

Sie warteten geduldig, bis sie fünf Minuten später ebenfalls in das Gebäude gelassen wurden. Wie anzunehmen war, kümmerte sich der Beamte kein bisschen um Prues Aussehen. Doch als sie die Halle des Gerichts endlich betreten konnten, war es dort ungewöhnlich voll.

Am Freitag Nachmittag schlossen viele Richter ihre Verhandlungen früher als gewöhnlich, um sich in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende zurückzuziehen. Daher befanden sich zahlreiche Anwälte, ihre Klienten, Verhandlungsbesucher und andere Schaulustige in der Halle und unterhielten sich noch oder machten sich auf den Heimweg. In dem Getümmel war es unmöglich, den unauffälligen Mann mit dem schlichten Anzug zu finden.

„Na toll." meinte Prue frustriert. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Cole sah sich um. „Lass uns in den ersten Stock gehen." schlug er vor. „Hier unten gibt es im Grunde keinen Ort, wo er hingegangen sein könnte. Vielleicht können wir ihn oben noch irgendwo finden."

Sie eilten, so schnell es ging die breite Treppe hoch und schauten in die Korridore, die zu den einzelnen Gerichtssälen und Richterzimmern führten.

„Nichts." meinte Prue frustriert, während sie in einen der Gänge schaute. „Hier ist niemand mehr."

„Oh Mann, ich glaub es nicht, dort ist unser guter alter Freund Edward." erklärte Cole unterdessen kopfschüttelnd und wies in den linken Gang.

Prue schaute in seine Richtung und erkannte Wingrove, der vor einem Wasserspender stand um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Zu Prues Ärger machte Cole keine Anstalten, sich vor ihm zu verbergen, sondern beobachtete ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.

Als Edward Wingrove aufschaute und Cole erblickte, erstarrte er und blickte ihn angsterfüllt an. „Aber Morgan hat ihn doch gefangen." flüsterte er leise und drehte sich dann blitzschnell auf dem Absatz um und rannte den Korridor entlang.

„Na super." meinte Cole ärgerlich. „Er läuft einfach weg."

„Hast du von dem Feigling Wingrove etwas anderes erwartet?" fragte Prue zynisch.

Hektisch rannten sie hinter ihm her. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich ich hätte Pipers Fähigkeiten." fluchte Prue, nachdem Wingrove in den nächsten Flur gebogen war.

„Du willst ihn gleich explodieren lassen?" fragte Cole erfreut und grinste zufrieden, bei der Vorstellung. „Vielleicht reicht es ja für's erste, ihn gegen die Wand zu schmettern." schlug er vor.

„Verlockende Vorstellung." erklärte Prue atemlos. „Doch ich hatte eigentlich an's Erstarren gedacht!"

„Oh, schade." meinte Cole enttäuscht.

„Aber du hast recht." überlegte Prue und schob mit einer Handbewegung einen Besucherstuhl in Wingroves Weg.

Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass Edward Wingrove keine Zeit mehr hatte auszuweichen. Verwundert prallte er gegen den Stuhl und fiel der Länge nach hin.

„Na was sagst du nun." fragte Prue mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und ging forschen Schrittes auf Wingrove zu.

„Du bist meine Heldin." scherzte Cole.

„Danke schön." meinte Prue hochzufrieden und reichte Edward Wingrove die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Völlig verschreckt stand er auf und starrte Cole ängstlich an. „Was wollen Sie von mir, hat Morgan Sie zu mir geschickt, um mich zu töten?"

„Mal überlegen." Cole blickte demonstrativ an die Decke. „Ja, vielleicht." erklärte er schließlich genüsslich.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, wie kooperativ Sie sind." meinte Prue und sah sich um. „Also, wo können wir uns hier ungestört unterhalten? Wir hätten da einige Fragen an Sie."

Wingrove blickte Prue fragend an. „Wissen Sie, was er ist?" fragte er mit einem leichten Nicken zu Cole.

„Ja, das weiß ich, und darum sollten Sie auch alles tun, was er Ihnen sagt." riet sie ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Schicksalsergeben führte Edward Wingrove sie den Korridor entlang und betrat schließlich einen leeren Raum. Cole verschloss die Tür und blieb davor stehen, während Prue und Wingrove sich an einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes setzten.

„Also." begann Prue ohne Umschweife. „Was haben Sie mit David Morgan und seiner Mutter zu tun?"

„Sie bedrohen meine Familie." erklärte er kurz.

„Ach ja, und wie?" fragte Prue nicht gerade überzeugt nach.

Edward Wingrove fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich habe es selbst immer für eine Legende gehalten." erklärte er seufzend. „Aber anscheinend hat Belvas Familie vor Jahrhunderten einen Fluch auf meine Familie geworfen."

„Einen Fluch?" wollte Prue verwundert wissen.

Wingrove nickte. „Ja, wie Sie sicher wissen gehörte meinen Vorfahren eine Plantage. Und wie das früher so üblich war, besaßen sie auch Sklaven, die dort gearbeitet haben. Belvas Vorfahren waren darunter und eine dieser Vorfahrinnen hat meine Ahnen mit einem Fluch belegt. Aber ich kenne die genauen Umstände nicht." erklärte er schnell, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er ganz genau wusste, was sich damals abgespielt hatte, denn sicher handelte es sich dabei um eine immer wieder erzählte Familiengeschichte.

„Und um was für einen Fluch handelt es sich?" erkundigte sich Prue interessiert.

Wingrove seufzte. „Er sollte dazu führen, dass die weiblichen Nachfahren ihre Männer ermorden und schließlich nicht mehr aufhören können zu morden." erklärte er leise und sah deprimiert nach unten. „Und genauso ist es auch geschehen, mit Amy."

Cole sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie glauben also immer noch, dass sie Adam Boucher getötet hat?"

„Natürlich!" Wingrove schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber ich wusste gleich, dass Sie diesen vermeintlichen Täter nur erfunden haben." erklärte er und sah ihn dann missbilligend an. „Und jetzt kann ich mir denken wie, aber Amy ist gefährlich, sie ist eine Gefahr für die Menschheit und wäre im Gefängnis besser aufgehoben. Doch das scheint jemand wie Sie nicht zu interessieren."

„Ja sicher, aber ein Menschenfreund wie Sie natürlich." meinte Cole sarkastisch und fügte mit einem eisigen Lächeln hinzu. „Doch Sie liegen völlig falsch, Amy hat ihn nicht umgebracht, Ihr Freund Morgan hat Sie komplett an der Nase herumgeführt."

Verwundert blickte Wingrove Prue an. „Aber es hat doch alles gestimmt." meinte er leise.

„Nein, das hat es nicht." Prue schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, warum Edward Wingrove Amys Mutter den Blödsinn erzählt hatte, dass ihre Tochter einen Drang zu töten hatte. Doch sie wusste immer noch nicht, was Morgan und seine Mutter damit zu tun hatten. „Amy ist keine Mörderin, aber David Morgan hatte irgendein Interesse daran, dass sie im Gefängnis bleibt. Wissen Sie was der Grund dafür sein könnte?"

„David wollte einfach nur seinen Fall gewinnen, das ist alles. Und da kam ihm meine Bitte, Shelly zu einem Deal zu überzeugen, sehr gelegen." erklärte Wingrove nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Amy unschuldig sein sollte. Ungläubig starrte er Prue an. „Aber Amy, und .. der Fluch?"

„Wieso kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass er Amy trifft und nicht eine Ihrer anderen Töchter?" erkundigte Cole sich ärgerlich.

„Weil ich sie zu Belvas Mutter gebracht habe, als sie klein waren." er seufzte, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, diesen beiden merkwürdigen Personen seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen zu müssen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. „Ich habe ihr Geld dafür bezahlt und sie hat sie von ihrer Bürde erlöst." gab er schließlich zu. „Das haben wir seit Generationen so gemacht und bisher hatten wir nie Probleme damit. Erst als Belvas Mutter starb, ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen." Er schüttelte abermals frustriert den Kopf.

„Belva wollte Ihnen nicht mehr helfen." schlussfolgerte Prue, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, was Zadie ihr von Belva und ihrem Hass auf die weiße Oberschicht erzählt hatte.

„Nein, aber es war nicht nur das." erklärte Wingrove. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Amy meine Tochter ist und als ich es herausgefunden habe, war es schon zu spät. Belvas Mutter war tot und ich wollte nicht, dass Belva etwas von meinem unehelichen Kind weiß, und somit ein Druckmittel gegen mich hat."

„Also haben Sie nichts unternommen?" wollte Prue verwundert wissen, dieser Feigling Wingrove ging ihr wirklich gehörig auf den Geist.

„Aber sicher habe ich das." verteidigte er sich. „Obwohl ich die ganze Geschichte mit dem Fluch nie geglaubt habe, war ich mit Amy bei einer sogenannten Hexe." erklärte er abfällig. „Und diese hat mir bestätigt, dass sie Amy irgendwelche Kräfte genommen hat. Ich dachte damit wäre es erledigt, doch offensichtlich war es nicht gut genug."

Prue sah ungläubig nach oben und fragte sich, was sie mit Edward Wingrove machen sollte. Schließlich seufzte sie demonstrativ und erkundigte sich. „Was wissen Sie über Morgan und seine Pläne?"

„Ich weiß gar nichts." erklärte er und hob vorsichtshalber abwehrend die Hände. „Mir war dieses ganze Voodoozeug fremd."

„Na ja Ihre Tochter scheint sich aber bestens damit auszukennen." gab Cole zynisch zu bedenken und blickte Prue an. „Sie wollte schließlich Prue mit einem Voodoozauber töten."

Edward schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vivian hat unüberlegt gehandelt, doch dass Sie sie so in Angst versetzt haben, war wirklich nicht nötig."

„Ich finde schon, seien Sie froh, dass ich mich noch beherrscht habe." erklärte Cole und seine Stimme wurde bedrohlich leise. „Prue wäre schließlich fast gestorben."

Edward Wingrove sah Prue entschuldigend an. „Nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an. Vivian nimmt es sich wirklich sehr zu Herzen."

„Ach tatsächlich?" das konnte Prue sich nun beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, aber sie beließ es dabei und fragte stattdessen. „Warum haben Sie gesagt, dass Morgan Sie bedroht? Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Es hat vor über einem Jahr angefangen, da hat er Geld von mir verlangt, damit einer meiner Klienten freigesprochen wird. Ich habe mich natürlich nicht auf diesen Deal eingelassen und er wurde fuchsteufelswild. Hat mir gesagt, ich würde schon noch sehen, was ich davon habe." Wingrove seufzte. „Mein Klient hat die Höchststrafe bekommen, obwohl die Beweise nicht eindeutig waren. Zuerst habe ich dabei nicht an Morgan gedacht, aber nachdem dies noch zweimal passiert ist, bin ich unruhig geworden und habe mit ihm geredet."

„War er denn immer der Staatsanwalt?" wollte Prue wissen.

„Nein, er hatte nichts mit den Fällen zu tun. Aber irgendwie hat er sie doch beeinflusst. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er die Geschworenen bestochen hat, doch da ich dies nicht beweisen konnte, musste ich ihm wohl oder übel monatlich eine Summe zahlen, damit meine Kanzlei nicht den Bach runtergeht." erklärte er, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. „Doch nachdem Amy wegen Mordes angeklagt war, habe ich befürchtet, dass an Voodoo mehr dran sein könnte, als ich immer gedacht hatte. Und dass dies seine Methode war."

„Voodoo um Ihre Klienten schuldig zu sprechen?" fragte Cole skeptisch.

„Das fragen gerade Sie?" wollte Wingrove überrascht wissen. „Sie waren es doch, der sich einfach in Luft auflösen kann und Menschen mit brennenden Kugeln bedroht."

„Sie vergessen ganz, dass Ihr Freund Morgan mich in einen Zombie verwandeln wollte." erinnerte Cole ihn kalt.

„Nein, das tue ich sicher nicht, ich habe immer noch Albträume davon." erklärte er bestimmt.

„Klar, dass Sie so feige waren und mich ihm einfach ausgeliefert haben?" wollte Cole sarkastisch wissen.

„Von jemandem wie Ihnen muss ich mir so etwas nicht vorwerfen lassen." verteidigte sich Wingrove und sah Prue an.

„Ach, Sie können froh sein, dass es jemand wie Cole war." meinte Prue kalt. „Denn wenn es sich um einen arglosen Menschen gehandelt hätte, dann wäre dieser heute tot und Sie hätten ihn auf dem Gewissen."

Wingrove stand auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mit solchen Sachen möchte ich nichts zu tun haben. Ich bin ein unbescholtener Bürger und ich habe mit all diesen Machenschaften nichts zu tun."

Gerade als Cole ihm darauf eine passende Antwort geben wollte, merkte er, wie ihm jemand die Türklinke in den Rücken knallte. Wütend trat er einen Schritt beiseite und eine Frau mit einem Putzwagen stand vor der Tür.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand hier ist." entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Dann komme ich später noch einmal wieder." bot sie an und wollte schon wieder die Tür schließen, als Edward Wingrove seine Chance sah.

Schnell begab er sich zur Tür und drängte sich an der Putzfrau vorbei. „Sie brauchen nicht warten, ich muss jetzt sowieso gehen." erklärte er hektisch und verschwand im Korridor.

Verdutzt blickte die Putzfrau Prue an, die sich seufzend erhob. „Wie es aussieht sind wir mit unserer Besprechung fertig." meinte sie und ging zu Cole. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und sahen sich in dem Korridor um. Aber von Edward Wingrove war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.

Prue zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was soll's ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er mehr weiß."

„Und wenn, dann wird er uns das bestimmt nicht mitteilen." meinte Cole entschieden. „Komm lass uns zurück zum Wagen gehen, und nachsehen, ob der Kerl mit seinen Zombies dort wieder auftaucht."

Während Cole und Prue im Gericht waren, beobachtete Amy aufmerksam den jungen Mann auf der Bank. Er hatte die Arme auf der Rücklehne breit ausgestreckt und versuchte, einen Sonnenstrahl abzubekommen, doch aufgrund der Schatten der Häuser gelang ihm das kaum. Seufzend griff er in seine Hemdtasche und holte eine Zigarettenpackung hervor.

Entschlossen öffnete Amy die Autotür und stieg aus. Sie musste einfach mutiger werden, schalt sie sich selbst und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Was sollte schon passieren, der Kerl war sicher nur der Fahrer und kein Zombie. Ungeschickt riss sie ihre Tüte mit Salzstangen auf und begann nervös an einer der Stangen zu knabbern, während sie langsam auf den Mann zuging. Sie hatte noch nie einen Fremden angesprochen, sie fragte noch nicht einmal nach dem Weg sondern ging für gewöhnlich lieber x-Mal im Kreis. Aber einmal war immer das erste Mal, und wenn sie sich doch nicht traute, dann würde sie ganz einfach an ihm vorbeigehen, beschloss sie unruhig.

Der Mann hatte unterdessen ein Feuerzeug hervorgezaubert und wollte sich gerade eine Zigarette anzünden, als Amy die Bank erreichte. Wenn sie weiterging würde sie über seine langen Beine steigen müssen, die er bis zum Bus ausgestreckt hatte. Mutig stoppte sie und hielt ihm die Tüte hin. „Willst du nicht lieber eine hiervon?" fragte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Der junge Mann schaute verwundert auf und grinste sie breit an. „Hallo, wen haben wir denn da?" erkundigte er sich und sah sie interessiert an. „Bist du etwa so eine militante Nichtraucherin?"

„Nein, nein. Eigentlich nicht." brachte Amy heraus und senkte nervös den Blick. „Ich sorge mich nur um deine Gesundheit." erklärte sie schließlich, während sie auf die schmalen braungebrannten Hände des jungen Mannes schaute.

„Wie nett!" meinte er und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. „Setz dich doch." bot er ihr an. „Ich bin Josh."

„Amy." Amy ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder und hielt ihm erneut die Tüte unter die Nase. „Also willst du jetzt eine?"

Josh grinste. „Okay, dir zuliebe." erklärte er und steckte seine Zigarette zurück in die Packung. Dann nahm er sich eine von Amys Salzstangen.

Neugierig sah Amy ihn an. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20, er hatte ein schmales Gesicht und dunkelblondes kurzes Haar, dass wild in alle Richtungen stand. Auf seiner Nase saß eine Sonnenbrille und verhinderte damit, dass sie ihm in die Augen gucken konnte.

Aufgeregt beobachtete Amy, wie er die Salzstange verspeiste, aber nichts geschah. Ob das bedeutete, dass er kein Untoter war, oder ob Coles Theorie falsch war, überlegte sie nachdenklich und hielt ihm vorsichtshalber erneut die Tüte hin. „Nimm doch lieber noch eine." forderte sie ihn auf.

Josh grinste und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, um sie sich in die andere Hemdtasche zu stecken und sah sie mit seinen schmalen dunklen Augen an. „Deine Salzstangen sind ja nicht schlecht, aber eine Zigarette können die leider nicht ersetzen." teilte er ihr seufzend mit und nahm eine zweite Salzstange.

Als erneut nichts geschah, lehnte Amy sich erleichtert zurück. Sie war sich sicher, dass er kein Untoter war, auch ohne sein Herz näher zu betrachten. „Und, was machst du hier?"

„Pause." erwiderte Josh und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf den Bus. „Ich bin Fahrer, nicht gerade der tollste Job, aber was soll man machen." er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich spiele ich in einer Band und wenn wir eines Tages berühmt sind, dann hänge ich den Job sofort an den Nagel."

Amy nickte, seine Musikerkarriere interessierte sie momentan gar nicht, viel wichtiger war ihr sein Job als Fahrer von Morgans Zombies und daher fragte sie. „Und wenn fährst du gewöhnlich? Touristen?"

„Nein, Häftlinge." erklärte Josh grinsend, während ihn Amy mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Aber keine Sorge, es sind nur die kleinen Fische, eigentlich völlig harmlos, sie bleiben kaum länger als ein Jahr."

„Oh, und ... und was wollen die hier?" fragte Amy immer noch verblüfft und sah sich nachdenklich um.

„Sie sind im Gericht, es ist gleich dort drüben." erklärte Josh. „Sie sind bei Anhörungen, oder was weiß ich was."

Amy blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Ich dachte sie sind schon verurteilt, was machen sie denn dann noch bei Gericht?"

„Keine Ahnung!" meinte Josh desinteressiert und blickte Amy an. „Interessiert dich das wirklich? Jemand wie du hat doch mit dem Gefängnis oder Gericht sicher in seinem ganzen Leben nichts zu tun."

Amy lächelte wissend und senkte dann den Blick. „Wenn du wüsstest." murmelte sie und meinte laut. „Vielleicht interessiert es mich gerade deshalb."

„Kurzer Trip zu den unteren Schichten?" fragte Josh in leicht zynischem Tonfall.

Amy sah ihn verwundert an. „Auch reiche Menschen kommen in's Gefängnis." teilte sie ihm unmissverständlich mit.

Josh lachte. „Ach Blödsinn, die können sich so einen teuren Schnösel von Anwalt leisten und der paukt sie mir nichts dir nichts wieder raus, ganz egal, was sie getan haben."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht." meinte Amy empört und dachte dabei lieber nicht an ihre eigene Verhaftung. „Und außerdem bin ich gar nicht reich."

Nun war es an Josh sie verwundert anzuschauen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht." erklärte er ihr überzeugt. „Wo wohnen denn deine Eltern?"

„Garden District." gab Amy zu und musste den spöttischen Blick von Josh erdulden. „Aber da wohne ich nicht mehr, mein Stiefvater hat Geld, das ist alles."

„Na ja dann." erklärte Josh grinsend.

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Prue und Cole um die Ecke gebogen. Als Prue Amy auf der Bank sitzen sah, blieb sie verwundert stehen. „Mit wem redet Amy denn da?"

„Dem Zombiefahrer!" meinte Cole. „Aber keine Sorge, das regele ich schon." erklärte er und beeilte sich, zu den beiden zu gelangen. Prue sah ihm hinterher und entschied sich beim Wagen zu warten.

Als Cole bei der Bank ankam, war das einzige, was er sagte. „Komm Amy!"

Amy sah verwundert auf. „Oh, Cole, das ist Josh, der Busfahrer." erklärte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht." meinte er und konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. „Aber was zum Teufel wolltest du hier?"

„Wir haben Salzstangen gegessen und ich dachte falls ein Un... Unbekannter vorbeikommt, dann könnte ich ihm auch welche anbieten." erklärte Amy schnell, während Josh ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf.

„Tolle Idee, Amy, nur leider ist die Tüte leer." klärte Cole sie zynisch auf.

„Oh," Amy warf einen Blick auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie vor Nervosität fast die gesamten Salzstangen vertilgt hatte. „Das wollte ich nicht." meinte sie leise.

Bei dieser Bemerkung musste Josh ungläubig lachen. „Also bitte, es waren nur Salzstangen, wieso regen Sie sich so darüber auf." er blickte Cole wütend an und versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. „Die kann ich mir sogar als armer Fahrer leisten, also dürfte das für Sie kein Problem sein."

Cole schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und wandte sich erneut an Amy. „Los Amy lass uns hier verschwinden."

„Wer sind Sie? Ihr Vater?" wollte Josh herausfordernd wissen.

Cole betrachtete ihn mit einem müden Lächeln. „Sehe ich etwa so aus?" erkundigte er sich genervt und wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern drehte sich demonstrativ um, um zum Wagen zu gehen.

Amy sprang sofort auf und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu Josh. „Es war wirklich nett dich kennenzulernen." meinte sie lächelnd und beeilte sich dann hinter Cole hinterherzukommen, während Josh kopfschüttelnd hinter ihr herguckte und sich heimlich eine Zigarette herausnahm.

Als die beiden wieder in den Wagen gestiegen waren, wollte Prue wissen. „Was war denn eigentlich los, ihr seid so merkwürdig still."

„Nichts, ich habe nur Probleme mit Amys neuem Freund" erklärte Cole sarkastisch und wandte sich dann an Amy. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du nicht wieder an einen Priester geraten willst, aber musst du dich deshalb gleich in der Verbrecherkartei umsehen?"

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht, ich habe nur mit ihm geredet. Außerdem ist er kein Verbrechen." erklärte Amy empört. „Er war eigentlich ganz nett."

„Nett? Er fährt Morgans Zombies durch die Gegend." erinnerte Cole sie.

„Aber das weiß er doch gar nicht. Er denkt es sind Häftlinge." verteidigte Amy ihn.

„Der kapiert wohl gar nichts." meinte Prue nachdenklich und blickte zurück zu dem jungen Mann auf der Bank. „Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so ahnungslos ist, sonst müsste er schon ziemlich weltfremd sein."

„Das ist er nicht, er fährt sie eben nur und er hat bemerkt, dass sie harmlos sind. Darum denkt er, dass sie nur kurze Haftstrafen absitzen müssen. Er hat sogar gesagt, dass sie nie länger bleiben, als ein Jahr." erklärte Amy.

Cole lachte leise. „Und weißt du auch warum, weil Zombies für gewöhnlich nicht länger aushalten."

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil er gefragt hat, ob du mein Vater bist. Aber das war nur ein Scherz." versuchte Amy zu erklären. „Niemand würde dich für so alt halten."

Jetzt war es an Prue zu lachen. „Ach Amy, darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Er könnte sogar dein Ur..ur..urgroßvater sein." meinte sie amüsiert und warf Cole einen kurzen Blick zu.

Cole erwiderte ihren Blick „Danke Prue, aber darum ging es hier gar nicht." meinte er wenig amüsiert.

Doch Prue unterbrach ihn und zeigte geradeaus aus der Windschutzscheibe auf den Bürgersteig vor ihnen. „Hey, seht dort, der Kerl kommt wieder." erklärte sie aufgeregt.

Sie sahen aus dem Fenster und konnten sehen, wie der Mann mit der Aktentasche mit einer Gruppe von Männern und Frauen auf den Bus zukam. Sie gingen genauso mechanisch in Reih und Glied wie die Zombies auf der Plantage. Josh sprang sofort auf, warf seine Zigarette weg und öffnete die Tür. Ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Gedrängel stiegen die Passagiere in den Bus. Zum Schluss folgten der Mann und Josh. Er schloss von innen die Türen und ließ den Motor an.

„Es würde nichts bringen, sie erneut zu verfolgen." entschied Prue. „Sie fahren sicher nur zurück zur Plantage." Sie startete ebenfalls ihren Wagen und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Was hat der Kerl denn jetzt eigentlich im Gericht gemacht?" wollte Amy wissen.

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihn im Getümmel dort verloren." gab er zu.

„Oh, tja, Josh hat mir wenigstens erzählt, dass die Häftlinge beim Gericht sind." erklärte Amy zufrieden.

„Aber was sie dort wollen wusste er wohl auch nicht?" fragte Prue nach.

„Nein." erklärte Amy und verschwieg dabei lieber, dass er angenommen hatte, die Häftlinge müssten zu Anhörungen. Sonst würden Prue und Cole nur wieder annehmen, dass er von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.


	36. 36 Kapitel

**36. Kapitel **

Als die Drei wieder zu Hause ankamen, war es bereits spät am Abend. Amy schlug sofort vor, dass Abendessen zu machen, während Cole zu Dianne ging, um Danny abzuholen.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam beim Abendbrot und Cole erzählte Amy noch einmal ausführlich, wie sie das Zimmer von Kirk Landon gefunden hatten. „Weißt du zufällig, ob er Erdnüsse mag?" fragte Cole grinsend.

„Nein." Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Er war so ein netter Mann und ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass er jetzt als Zombie existiert." sie schauderte.

„Er wird sich schon melden." meinte Cole zuversichtlich.

„Ja, aber das hilft ihm auch nicht viel, schließlich ist er tot." erklärte Amy seufzend. „Was meint ihr, hat Morgan ihn getötet?"

„Ja, das nehme ich an." teilte Prue ihr mit. „Ich frage mich nur, wo er all die Zombies her hat, ohne, dass jemand sie vermisst hat."

„Die meisten waren sicher Leute, bei denen es nicht weiter aufgefallen ist, wenn sie verschwunden sind, so wie bei diesem Gärtner." überlegte Cole.

„Aber Adam lag etwas an ihm." meinte Amy nachdenklich. „Was meint ihr, ist Adam gestorben, weil er Morgans Machenschaften zu nah kam?"

Prue nickte. „Ich schätze das könnte der Grund sein Amy."

Den Rest des Abends war Amy sehr schweigsam und ging früh ins Bett. Kurz darauf, als Cole und Prue Danny ins Bett bringen wollten, stellte Cole überrascht fest, dass ein Zauberstab neben seinem Bett lag. „Was ist das denn?" wollte er verwundert wissen, doch bevor er den Stab zu fassen bekam, hatte Danny ihn sich schon begeistert genommen.

Prue grinste. „Dein Sohn ist ganz wild darauf." meinte sie und fügte spöttisch hinzu. „Woher er das wohl hat?"

„Also von meiner Seite der Familie jedenfalls nicht." teilte Cole ihr bestimmt mit. „Da gibt es keine Zauberer, nur Dämonen, also muss es eindeutig von euch kommen."

„Wie beruhigend. Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet." erklärte Prue lächelnd und fügte gütig hinzu. „Aber ich überlasse dir die Freude, ihn Danny wieder wegzunehmen."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine leichteste Übung." meinte er zuversichtlich und wandte sich lächelnd an seinen Sohn. „Komm Danny, gib mir den Stab." meinte er, doch Danny umfasste ihn nur noch stärker. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen verließ Prue das Zimmer.

Nachdem Danny endlich ohne Zauberstab im Bett war, ging Cole wieder hinunter und setzte sich zu Prue ins Wohnzimmer. Sie blieben noch ein Weile wach, denn irgendwie wollte keiner von beiden den ersten Schritt machen. Obwohl es gar nicht ihre Art war, fiel es beiden schwer, denn so genau wussten sie noch nicht, wie sie mit ihrer neuen Beziehung umgehen sollten.

„Also wollen wir hochgehen?" fragte Prue schließlich.

„Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen." meinte Cole erleichtert und stand auf.

„Seit wann brauchst du eine Einladung?" wollte Prue leicht genervt wissen.

„Ich bin nie einfach so in dein Zimmer gekommen." stellte Cole klar.

Prue sah ihn spöttisch an. „Natürlich bist du das. Oder was war mit gestern?"

„Das zählt nicht, gestern habe ich mir um dich Sorgen gemacht." erklärte er.

Prue lächelte leicht und stand ebenfalls auf. „Also soll das jetzt bedeuten, dass ich dich jeden Abend fragen muss?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, es sei denn du willst mit mir in die Abstellkammer ziehen, oder du fragst mich, ob ich mit in dein Zimmer ziehe."

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen." meinte sie nachdenklich und nahm seine Hand. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch.

„Es wäre aber viel praktischer." meinte Cole, als sie ihr Zimmer betraten.

„Ja, aber ich weiß leider nicht, ob es uns gut tun würde, wenn hier überall deine Sachen herumliegen." erklärte Prue spöttisch, sie war noch nicht bereit, ihren privaten Bereich so einfach aufzugeben, schließlich hatte sie das noch nie wirklich getan.

Cole sah sich nachdenklich um und musste bei ihrer leichten Unordnung spöttisch lächeln. „Hm, ich finde hier liegt schon genug rum, da würden meine paar Sachen gar nicht auffallen."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und kam näher auf ihn zu. „Natürlich würden sie das." meinte sie bestimmt. „Schließlich sind das alles hier meine Sachen und es ist meine Unordnung."

„Und gegen die hast du nichts einzuwenden?" fragte Cole interessiert und fuhr ihr nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

„Nein." Prue zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „So bin ich nun mal, und wenn dich das stört..." sie ließ die Frage offen.

Cole grinste. „Kein Stück." erklärte er zufrieden.

„Das sollte es auch nicht." meinte Prue und legte ihre Hand um seinen Nacken, um sein Gesicht dichter zu sich heranzuziehen.

Cole umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, und bevor er seine Lippen sehnsüchtig auf ihre presste, murmelte er. „Ich hoffe wir sind jetzt endlich ungestört, in letzter Zeit hatten wir viel zu viele Unterbrechungen."

„Wem sagst du das. Aber heißt es nicht, es wird immer besser, je länger man wartet?" erklärte Prue zwischen ihren Küssen und zog ihn mit sich auf ihr Bett. Und hier gönnte sie sich etwas, was er ihr am Vormittag verboten hatte, mit einem boshaften Grinsen riss sie sein Hemd entzwei.

Als sie einige Zeit später erschöpft und zufrieden aneinandergeschmiegt auf Prues Bett lagen, spielte Cole gedankenverloren mit einer Haarlocke, die auf Prues Schulter lag. Er sah seiner Hand fasziniert dabei zu und meinte schließlich „Ich liebe dich Prue."

„Das will ich doch hoffen." antwortete sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Cole lachte ungläubig und stützte sich auf seinen Arm auf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du bist unglaublich, im Gegensatz zu dir sage ich es wenigstens."

Prue drehte den Kopf zur Seite „Ich habe es gesagt." stellte sie klar.

„Nein, du hast gesagt 'ich schätze, mir geht es ähnlich'," berichtigte Cole sie.

Prue schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein da irrst du dich, aber es ist ja nicht mein Problem, wenn du es nicht gehört hast." erklärte sie zufrieden und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich hab es dem Stein gesagt."

Cole beugte sich ein Stück vor. „Dem Stein?" fragte er amüsiert.

Doch bevor Prue antworten konnte, klingelte Cole's Handy. Die beiden sahen sich verwundert an.

„Meinst du, das ist schon Kirk Landon?" fragte Prue ungläubig und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker. „Um diese Zeit?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte zwischen seinen Sachen nach dem Telefon. „Keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir gleich wissen." meinte er und meldete sich.

Am anderen Ende hörte er erst nichts, doch dann wisperte eine leise Stimme. „Ich habe Ihre Nummer gefunden, aber ich ... ich..."

„Sind Sie Kirk Landon?" fragte Cole schnell.

„Ja, mein Gott, es ist so schrecklich. Ich kann mich wieder erinnern, was haben sie mir angetan?" die Stimme des Mannes überschlug sich.

„Seien sie ganz ruhig." versuchte Cole ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich unmöglich war.

„Ganz ruhig?" fragte Prue lautlos, Cole hatte gut reden, der arme Kerl war ein Zombie. Kopfschüttelnd streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Telefon aus.

Doch Cole wandte sich ab und hielt das Telefon weiterhin fest in der Hand. „Wo sind Sie jetzt?" fragte er nach.

„Im Lager, ich habe mich rausgeschlichen und das Telefon eines der Wächter gefunden." erklärte Landon. „Aber was soll ich jetzt tun, was soll ich jetzt nur tun?" fragte er verzweifelt.

„Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns darum." teilte Cole ihm sofort mit. Zum Glück saß er mit dem Rücken zu Prue, denn ihr ungläubiger Blick durchbohrte ihn förmlich. „Werden Sie am nächsten Tag irgendwann abgeholt?"

„Ist morgen Samstag?" wollte Landon wissen und als Cole bejahte, fuhr er fort. „Da werden wir erst später zum Feld gebracht, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo das genau ist." meinte er und erklärte dann mit zittriger Stimme. „Oh je, da kommt jemand, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, sonst erwischen sie mich noch."

Abrupt endete das Gespräch und Cole sah nachdenklich auf den Hörer. „Was sollen sie schon mit ihm machen, er ist doch bereits tot." meinte er kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dann an Prue.

„Warum hast du mir nicht den Hörer gegeben?" fragte sie wütend. „Ich hätte viel einfühlsamer mit ihm reden können."

„Hier ging es nicht darum, wer einfühlsamer ist." stellte Cole klar. „Der Kerl hatte nicht viel Zeit und die wollte ich nutzen."

Prue seufzte. „Na gut, und was hat er gesagt?"

„Er kann sich wieder erinnern und hat das Telefon eines Wächters entwendet, um uns anzurufen, doch dann musste er plötzlich wieder auflegen." erklärte Cole und sah sie dann triumphierend an. „Siehst du, das mit den Erdnüssen hat doch gut geklappt."

„Ja, ja schon gut." meinte Prue desinteressiert und versuchte nachzudenken. „Aber wie hilft uns das jetzt weiter?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat gesagt, dass er am Samstag zum Feld gebracht wird."

„Dann müssen wir den Wagen irgendwie stoppen und versuchen, Landon zu befreien und die anderen Zombies am besten gleich mit." beschloss Prue.

„Nur wie willst du das machen?" meinte Cole nachdenklich und blickte Prue an. „Vor allem darf Morgan nicht so schnell Wind davon bekommen, sonst deponiert er die Flaschen mit den Seelen der Zombies noch woanders. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass obwohl sie sich erinnern, er durch die eingeschlossenen Seelen noch irgendwie eine Art Macht über sie ausüben kann."

„Und ohne befreite Seelen finden sie nie ihre Ruhe." meinte Prue zustimmend.

„Ja, das auch." gab Cole zu. „Das Salz in den Nüssen gibt den Zombies nur ihr Bewusstsein zurück, Morgans Zauber ist damit nicht gebrochen."

Seufzend blickte Prue aus dem Fenster. „Dann hilft es alles nichts." entschied sie. „Wir müssen die Flaschen holen."

„Jetzt? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein Prue." Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Du willst doch nicht mitten in der Nacht dahin, oder?" fragte er und zu seinem Bedauern wusste er eigentlich schon die Antwort.

„Weißt du, als ich gestern Nacht losgezogen bin, um dich zu retten, da hat es dich auch nicht gestört, dass es tiefnachts war." teilte Prue ihm mit.

„Das ist etwas anderes, da ging es um mich." Cole sah sie genervt an. „Aber für Zombies, ist das denn nötig?"

„Natürlich ist es das." erklärte Prue resolut. „Okay, ich frage Amy, ob sie bei Danny im Zimmer schläft und gebe ihr vorsichtshalber ein paar Flaschen mit Explosionsmittel für Dämonen." begann sie zu planen. „Wie du siehst, ist das Risiko durchaus kalkulierbar."

„Naja wenn du das sagst." meinte Cole sarkastisch und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Aber habe ich eine andere Wahl? Also los, lass uns gehen." Er stand auf und hob seine Sachen vom Boden auf, doch als er an der Tür ankam, wurde er noch einmal aufgehalten.

„Cole, du hast dein Hemd vergessen." erinnerte Prue ihn lächelnd, noch hatte sie sich nicht damit abgefunden, dass außer ihren Sachen auch noch seine in ihrem Zimmer herumlagen.

Cole blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Habe ich nicht." meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich habe es hiergelassen, damit du die Knöpfe wieder annähen kannst." klärte er Prue auf und verschwand schleunigst im Badezimmer.

Prue sah ihm wütend hinterher. „Da kannst du lange warten." murmelte sie und ließ das Hemd auf einen der Sessel fallen. Aber warum sollte sie sich aufregen, ab Montag war Clara wieder da, die konnte sich darum kümmern. Zufrieden machte sie sich fertig und sagte schließlich Amy Bescheid, die schlaftrunken in Dannys Zimmer umzog.

Als Prue unten ankam, war Cole bereits fertig und wartet schon ungeduldig auf sie. „Wir müssen vorher noch irgendwo eine Art Metallschneider auftreiben." erklärte Prue entschlossen. „Auf keinen Fall wate ich noch einmal durch diesen matschigen Fluss."

„Hm, in der Garage liegt doch alles mögliche Zeug rum." überlegte Cole und sie verließen das Haus, um in der Garage Ausschau nach einem passenden Schneidegerät zu halten.

Schließlich entdeckte Prue einen alten Metallschneider, der zwar schon etwas angerostet aussah, aber sonst intakt zu sein schien. Und obwohl er ziemlich schwer war, entschied Prue, dass er seine Aufgabe sicher erledigen würde.

„Wenn du meinst." Cole zuckte mit den Achseln und hob ihn hoch. Zu seiner Verblüffung war er noch schwerer, als er vermutet hatte, und er musste ihn wieder absetzten.

Prue sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was ist, ist er dir etwa zu schwer?" fragte sie spöttisch.

Cole verzog keine Miene und hob das Schneidegerät erneut hoch. „Unsinn, wo denkst du hin Prue?" erklärte er lässig und trug das schwere Gerät zum Wagen, damit sie sich endlich auf den Weg hinaus auf's Land machen konnten.

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich noch daran, nachts unterwegs zu sein." meinte Prue nachdem sie eine Weile durch die nächtlichen Straßen gefahren waren, denn obwohl die Stadt nie zu schlafen schien und immer Horden von Touristen unterwegs waren, war es nicht annähernd so voll und so schwül wie am Tag.

„Das ist aber eher die Zeit von finsteren Gestalten." gab Cole zu bedenken.

„Hm, die sollen nur kommen." erklärte Prue unbeeindruckt. „Und außerdem gibt es davon auch tagsüber genug."

„Ja, aber der Vorteil ist, man kann sie sehen." meinte Cole während sie über einen ziemlich leeren Highway in die Dunkelheit fuhren.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal hilft einem da auch die Helligkeit nicht." erklärte sie und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ist es noch weit bis Bogalusa."

„Nein, wir müssten es bald erreicht haben." meinte Cole.

„Okay, gut, dann muss links gleich ein Feldweg abgehen." teilte Prue ihm mit und versuchte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster zu gucken.

„Hier sind mehrere Feldweg Prue." erklärte Cole skeptisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du auch den richtigen findest? Es ist stockfinster hier."

„Keine Sorge, ich erkenn' ihn schon." Ohne größere Schwierigkeiten fand Prue den Weg und kurze Zeit später fuhren sie den holperigen staubigen Feldweg entlang. „Wir müssen bis zum Ende des Waldgrundstücks fahren, aber auch nicht zu weit, sonst landen wir noch vor Belvas Eingangstor."

„Und das wollen wir doch nicht." meinte Cole lächelnd und parkte den Wagen schließlich versteckt unter ein paar Bäumen. Die beiden stiegen aus und sahen sich vorsichtig um. Nachdem die Scheinwerfer aus waren, war es war fast stockdunkel, noch nicht einmal der Mond schien, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen.

„Und du weißt wo wir hin müssen?" fragte Cole skeptisch.

Prue nickte trotz der Dunkelheit. „Sicher, immer geradeaus bis zum Zaun, komm lass uns gehen." Sie schaltete ihre Taschenlampe an und schirmte mit ihrer Hand den hellen Strahl ein wenig ab. Sie versuchte den Weg vor sich zu erkennen und ging langsam vorwärts, um an den Zaun von Belvas Grundstück zu kommen.

Cole folgte ihr in einer Hand hielt er seine Taschenlampe und in der anderen den alten Metallschneider, den er sich schließlich über die Schulter legte.

„Pass auf, dass du über keine Wurzel stolperst und mich mit dem Metallschneider erschlägst." meinte Prue, als sie Cole hinter sich leise fluchen hörte.

„Keine Sorge, da ersteche ich mich eher selbst." erklärte Cole ironisch und nahm den Metallschneider, der gerade an einem tiefhängenden Ast hängengeblieben war, wieder von der Schulter.

„Na wenn es sonst nichts ist." meinte Prue unbeeindruckt und ließ den Strahl ihrer Taschenlampe ein Stück geradeaus scheinen. „Aber daraus wird wohl nichts, da vorne ist schon der Zaun." forschen Schrittes ging sie darauf zu und erreichte den Maschendrahtzaun zu Belvas Grundstück. Sie leuchtete vorsichtig auf das andere Grundstück. „Bäume, Sträucher, wie ich erwartet hatte." seufzte sie. „Wir müssen noch ein Stück weiter, um einen einigermaßen freien Platz zu finden." erklärte sie.

„Ganz wie du willst." meinte Cole gelassen.

Kurz darauf blieb Prue stehen und Cole ließ den Metallschneider erleichtert auf den Boden fallen.

„Hier müsste es gehen." meinte Prue und leuchtete noch einmal auf das Nachbargrundstück. „Der Baum auf der anderen Seite gibt uns Platz, aber auch Schutz." Entschlossen wollte sie das Schneidegerät nehmen, aber Cole kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich mach das schon." meinte er resolut und nahm ihr den Metallschneider aus der Hand, um die einzelnen Drahtstäbe des Zauns zu durchschneiden.

Prue trat achselzuckend einen Schritt zurück und gab ihm mit ihrer Taschenlampe Licht. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Cole ein breites Viereck in den Zaun geschnitten und nahm das Drahtgitter heraus. „Okay, und was nun?" fragte er.

„Wir müssen durch das Gestrüpp zum Kellerfenster, ich habe es offengelassen, und wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat Belva es noch nicht bemerkt." erklärte Prue und trat ohne zu Zögern durch die Öffnung im Zaun.

Cole folgte ihr und gemeinsam gingen sie an den Bäumen und Büschen vorbei auf das stockdunkle Haus zu. Es war unheimlich still und sie hörten nur ihre eigenen Schritte und die Äste, die sie zur Seite schoben.

Schließlich kamen sie in der Nähe des Hauses an und Prue hielt Ausschau nach dem Kellerfenster. „Hier ist es." erklärte sie und kniete sich nieder. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es noch offen war, also schien Belva den Keller in der Zwischenzeit nicht betreten zu haben. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu Cole hoch, den sie in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen kommte. „Das Fenster ist ziemlich eng, ich weiß nicht ob du hindurchpasst." meinte sie skeptisch.

„Und das fällt dir erst jetzt ein?" fragte Cole wütend und kniete sich neben sie. „Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen Weg finden."

„Unsinn. Ich werde in den Keller gehen und reiche dir die Flaschen hoch. So einfach ist das." erklärte sie entschieden und steckte ihre Beine durch das schmale Fenster.

„Prue, warte." Cole hielt sie am Arm fest. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was dich darin erwartet." meinte er besorgt.

„Nichts, Belva weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind." erklärte sie optimistisch, im Grunde wollte sie auch nicht alleine in den dunklen Keller kriechen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. „Ich schaffe das schon." versuchte sie ihn und sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Na gut." Cole ließ zögerlich ihren Arm los und versuchte im Dunkeln zu erkennen, wie Prue sich durch das Fenster quetschte. Er lauschte angestrengt und hörte, wie sie auf dem Kellerboden landete.

„Merkwürdig." meinte Prues leise Stimme. „Wo ist denn die Statue?" fragte sie sich überrascht. Beunruhigt rückte Cole noch näher an das Fenster und versuchte hindurchzusehen, als er plötzlich einen erschreckten Schrei von Prue wahrnahm.

„Lass mich gefälligst los." schrie sie und kurz darauf schepperte es.

„Was ist los Prue?" fragte Cole alarmiert und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in den Raum. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Prue sich ihren verletzten Arm hielt, während ein Dämon zwischen einem zerbrochenen Regal auf dem Boden lag. Entschlossen bildete Cole einen Energieball und warf ihn auf den Dämon, der gerade dabei war aufzustehen.

Zu ihrer Genugtuung sah Prue, wie er verbrannte. „Er hat mich völlig überrascht und versucht mich mit einer Athame zu töten." erklärte sie wütend und ging auf das Messer zu, dass sie einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden geschleudert hatte, kurz bevor der Dämon an der Reihe gewesen war. „Er war nicht besonders stark und hat nur meinen Arm erwischt, aber...." bevor sie weiterreden konnte, ging die Kellertür auf und weitere Dämonen erschienen auf der Treppe.

„Duck dich!" rief Cole ihr vom Fenster aus zu und erledigte die beiden, bevor sie den Keller betreten konnten.

Prue sah nachdenklich zu, als ein weiterer Dämon mit einer Athame in der Hand direkt hinter ihr erschien. Entschlossen schleuderte sie ihn gegen die Wand und stach ihm das Messer in den Bauch. Leicht angeekelt zog sie es wieder hervor, es war voll mit einer eklig gräulichen Flüssigkeit, die auch noch den ganzen Boden und ihre Schuhe bedeckte. „Igitt, was sind das denn für Kreaturen?" fragte sie verwundert, als weitere Dämonen im Keller erschienen. Durch das Licht von Coles Taschenlampe und seine Energiebälle konnte sie einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen. Sie waren nicht besonders groß und extrem hager, ihre Augen waren klein und strahlten eine Mischung aus Boshaftigkeit und Verzweiflung aus. Prue nahm das Messer fest in die Hand und hatte keine Probleme damit, auch diese Dämonen zu vernichten.

„Das sind Vultare, sogenannte Machtgeier." erklärte Cole angewidert, als er keinen weiteren Dämon mehr entdecken konnte. „Widerliche Kreaturen, sie sind so gut wie machtlos und verfügen über keine mächtigen Dämonenkräfte, darum fühlen sie sich von der dunklen Macht angezogen wie Motten vom Licht und tun alles, wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance besteht, dass sie einen Funken dieser Macht abbekommen könnten."

„Und Belva und ihr Sohn strömen wohl genug dunkle Macht aus." meinte Prue nachdenklich und verzog plötzlich schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht, ihre Armverletzung tat doch mehr weh, als ihr lieb war.

„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" fragte Cole besorgt.

Prue nickte. „Es geht schon. Dieses Biest hat mich nur am Arm verletzt." erklärte sie und sah sich um. „Aber leider hat Belva uns bereits erwartet, denn hier ist alles verschwunden. Die Flaschen und die Donnersteine sind weg." erklärte sie und sah zum Fenster hinüber. „Und selbst die Schlangenstatue hat sie mitgenommen."

„Komm lieber raus da, wir sollten so schnell es geht von hier verschwinden." forderte Cole sie auf. „Wer weiß welche Überraschungen sie sonst noch für uns auf Lager hat. Diese harmlosen Machtgeier können nicht alles gewesen sein."

„Hm, wie es aussieht scheint uns Belva zu unterschätzen." meinte Prue nachdenklich. „Komm zu dem Fenster ein Stück weiter, es führt zum Flur." forderte sie ihn auf und ging auf die Treppe zu.

„Prue, warte. Wo willst du hin?" rief Cole ihr resigniert hinterher, aber sie verschwand aus dem Keller, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Seufzend erhob er sich und kämpfte sich durch die Büsche zum nächsten Fenster.

Prue hatte es bereits geöffnet und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Komm schon rein, hier ist es ruhig." erklärte sie entschlossen. „Ich lasse mir die Chance nicht entgehen, wenigstens ihr Haus zu durchsuchen."

Unwillig stieg Cole durch das Fenster. „Wie du bereits erkannt hast, hat Belva uns erwartet, also wird sie wohl kaum so dumm sein, hier etwas wichtiges zurück zu lassen."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie war doch schon dumm genug zu glauben, dass wir mit ihren jämmerlichen Machtgeiern nicht fertig werden." teilte sie ihm mit.

„Hm." Cole konnte nicht leugnen, dass er auch eine gewisse Neugier verspürte, Belvas Haus zu durchsuchen. „Und was ist mit deinem Arm?"wollte er vorher wissen und trat näher an sie heran.

Schnell drehte Prue sich um. „Es ist nichts, nur ein Kratzer, also kommst du jetzt?"

„Na gut schaden kann es nicht." meinte er schließlich und folgte Prue den Flur entlang.

Als sie am Ende ankamen, führte links eine schmale Treppe in das Obergeschoss, während es rechts in die Eingangshalle ging. Vorsichtig gingen sie die Halle und betraten zuerst eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Küche, die nicht danach aussah als würde sie oft benutzt. Nirgendwo stand etwas herum, das Geschirr war fein säuberlich in den Schränken verstaut und alle Töpfe und Pfannen standen ordnungsgemäß im Regal.

Prue und Cole sahen sich um und betraten schließlich wieder die Halle, um die anderen Zimmer zu untersuchen. Die meisten Räume wirkten gänzlich unbewohnt und die Möbel waren teilweise sogar mit Laken abgedeckt. Nur in einem Zimmer sah die abgenutzte Couch danach aus, als würde sie ab und zu benutzt werden und selbst ein alter Fernseher stand in der Ecke. Doch auch hier lagen keine Zeitschriften, Stifte oder sonstigen Gegenstände herum. Enttäuscht betraten sie wieder die Halle, um über die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss zu gelangen.

„Ich nehme die Räume auf der linken Seite und du die rechten." schlug Prue vor, als sie oben im Korridor angekommen waren. „Dann geht es schneller."

Cole nickte und machte sich daran, das erste Zimmer zu betreten. Doch auch hier fand er erneut nur einen unbewohnten Raum vor. Er ließ seinen Blick über die abgedeckten Einrichtungsgegenstände streifen und verließ das Zimmer wieder, um das nächste zu betreten. Am Ende des Ganges hatte er endlich Glück. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat ein Schlafzimmer, das offensichtlich noch benutzt wurde. Cole betrat den Raum und sah sich interessiert um.

Derweil untersuchte Prue die Zimmer auf der entgegengesetzte Seite. Ein unbewohntes Zimmer folgte dem nächsten, bis sie schließlich zu einem altmodischen Badezimmer kam. Sie betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Ein Zahnbecher mit Zahnbürste lag auf der Ablage und ein Seifenspender befand sich beim Waschbecken. Neugierig öffnete Prue den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken und fand zu ihrer Freude eine altmodische Verpackung mit Verbandszeug.

„Wenigstens etwas." meinte sie erfreut und ließ sich auf dem Klodeckel nieder, um ihren Arm zu verbinden. Der Kleber hielt nicht mehr besonders gut, und es gelang ihr einfach nicht, mit einer freien Hand den Verband einigermaßen fest anzulegen. Sie stöhnte genervt auf, als sie vom Flur plötzlich Cole hörte, der ihren Namen rief.

Nachdem Cole das Schlafzimmer durchsucht hatte, war er erneut auf den Flur getreten, um nach Prue zu sehen, doch er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken.

„Hier!" ertönte es schließlich aus einem Zimmer. Cole ging darauf zu und öffnete die Tür. „Ach hier steckst du," meinte er und sah sich neugierig im Badezimmer um. „Hast du irgendetwas gefunden?" wollte er wissen, bevor er sah, womit sie beschäftigt war.

„Nein rein gar nichts." meinte Prue seufzend, während sie immer noch frustriert an ihrem Verband zerrte.

Mit einem Lächeln kniete Cole sich neben sie und nahm ihr das Verbandzeug aus der Hand. „Nicht so toll, wenn man nicht immer gleich seinen Wächter des Lichts rufen kann, was?" fragte er belustigt und befestigte den Verband an ihrem Arm.

„Von so einem Kratzer lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen." erklärte Prue entschlossen und sah ihm fasziniert dabei zu, wie er ihren Verband gekonnt befestigte. „Eine Frage, wo hast du das gelernt?" wollte sie verwundert wissen.

„Sowas lernt man eben, wenn man nicht ständig den hilfreichen Leo rufen kann." erklärte er mit einem Achselzucken.

„Braucht man sowas etwa in der Unterwelt?" fragte Prue sarkastisch. „Kann ich mir schwer vorstellen."

„Glaub' es ruhig." meinte Cole gelassen.

Prue sah nachdenklich auf ihren Verband und blickte dann wieder Cole an. „Wer weiß." erklärte sie lächelnd. „Vielleicht entwickelst du dich ja wider Erwarten doch noch zu so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Traummann."

„Und ich dachte das wär ich schon längst." meinte Cole grinsend und stand wieder auf. „Komm, ich muss dir etwas zeigen." er hielt ihr die Hand hin und führte sie auf den Flur. Gemeinsam betraten sie das gegenüberliegende Zimmer.

Prue sah sich interessiert um. „Endlich mal ein bewohntes Zimmer." meinte sie überrascht und ging neugierig zum Kleiderschrank. „Belvas Schlafzimmer, nehme ich an."

Cole nickte und beobachtete Prue, die den leeren Schrank inspizierte. „All ihre Sachen sind weg." teilte er ihr mit und ging auf die Kommode zu. „Aber etwas hat sie hier komischerweise doch vergessen." er hielt Prue einen Haufen mit Goldreifen hin.

„Wo hast du die denn gefunden?" fragte Prue überrascht und nahm die Goldreifen in die Hand.

„In der Ritze von dem Sessel dort." erklärte er und zeigte auf einen alten Ohrensessel, auf dem eine zerschlissene Decke lag. „Ich würde eigentlich annehmen, dass Belva sorgfältiger auf ihren Schmuck achtet, denn billig waren die sicher nicht."

„Stimmt, aber sie ist halt steinreich." meinte Prue und betrachtete die Goldreifen nachdenklich, irgendwo hatte sie sie vor kurzen noch gesehen, überlegte sie und sah Cole dann unglücklich an. „Oder aber sie gehören Belva gar nicht."

„Könnte sein." meinte Cole und blickte sie fragend an. „Und hast du eine Ahnung, wem sie gehören?"

„Ich befürchte es." erklärte Prue und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Zadie gestern solche Armreifen getragen hat."

„Hm." nachdenklich setzte Cole sich erneut auf den Ohrensessel und untersuchte die Ritzen. „Vielleicht ist sie hier gewesen, hast du nicht gesagt, sie wollte ihre Schwester stoppen."

„Ja, aber sie wollte sich mit anderen Voodoopraktizierenden an einen geheimen Ort zurückziehen und das war bestimmt nicht Belvas Haus." erklärte Prue ruhig, doch sie hatte ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn Zadie bloß nichts geschehen war. „Was ist wenn Belva bereits wusste, dass ihre Schwester etwas gegen sie unternehmen wollte und vorher eingegriffen hat? In Zadies Haus wurde schließlich eingebrochen."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war das nur Tarnung dafür, dass sie verschwunden ist und die Einbrecher wollten eigentlich nur Zadie zu fassen kriegen, um sie zu Belva zu bringen." Überlegte Cole und bekam endlich einen weiteren Gegestand zu fassen. Er fühlte sich an wie ein Stück Pappe und Cole holte ihn vorsichtig hervor. „Madame Zadie - Voodoopriesterin - Hilfe in allen Lebenslagen." las Cole vor und sah sich die Visitenkarte genau an. „Hilfe ist unterstrichen." stellte er schließlich fest und blickte zu Prue hinüber.

„Also wenn Zadie tatsächlich hier war, dann hoffe ich nur, Belva ist nicht zu weit gegangen." meinte Prue nachdenklich.

„Darauf würde ich lieber nicht zählen." erklärte Cole zynisch.

„Selbst wenn Belva sich der dunklen Voodookunst zugewandt hat, dann ist Zadie immer noch ihre Schwester, Cole." versuchte Prue ihn und sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Wenn man sich dem Bösen zuwendet, dann zählt selbst das nicht mehr." erklärte Cole und sah erneut auf die Visitenkarte. „Und ihrem Sohn ist jedes Mittel recht, um ans Ziel zu kommen."

„Laut Zadie würde sie für ihren Sohn alles tun." überlegte Prue. „Ich fürchte du könntest recht haben, aber ich will ganz einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihr etwas getan hat."

Cole blickte immer noch auf das Wort 'Hilfe' auf der Karte, das mit einer lilafarbenen Flüssigkeit unterstrichen worden war. Nachdenklich stand er auf und nahm die Decke vom Ohrensessel. Zahlreiche lilafarbene Flecken kamen darunter zum Vorschein. „Wie es aussieht hat Belva sie in ihren kleinen Roboter verwandelt." meinte Cole wütend und sah Prue an. „Diese Flecke haben die gleiche Farbe, wie die Gifttinktur mit der Morgan mich in einen Zombie verwandeln wollte."

„Oh nein." frustriert sprang Prue auf und trat auf den Sessel zu. „Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich meine Zadie ist mächtig, vermutlich hat sie den Trank umgestoßen und sich selbst befreit."

„Möglich." erklärte Cole, doch es klang nicht so.

„Sei nicht gleich so pessimistisch, Zadie ist stark und ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass Belva sie in einen Zombie verwandelt hat." meinte Prue schließlich.

Nachdem sie nichts mehr entdecken konnten, verließen sie kurze Zeit später das Haus und kämpften sich zurück durch die Büsche zum Zaun. Als sie an der Öffnung ankamen, sah Prue sich noch einmal um. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Belva uns erwartet hat." versuchte sie alles zusammenzufügen. „Sie wird gewusst haben, dass Zadie etwas gegen sie im Schilde führte und hat ihre anhänglichen Geierdämonen nur deshalb zurückgelassen."

„Denkst du, sie weiß, dass ich wieder frei bin?" wollte Cole wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, auf alle Fälle hatte sie so viele Donnersteine, da fällt es sicher nicht weiter auf, wenn einer fehlt." erklärte Prue und stieg durch die Lücke im Zaun. „Außerdem hatte sie sie noch nicht einmal markiert. Keine Ahnung, wie sie da überhaupt den richtigen Stein aussuchen kann." meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Glaubst du das gelingt nur dir?" fragte Cole lächelnd und hob den Metallschneider vom Boden auf.

„Ich hab' es gefühlt Cole." klärte Prue ihn auf, während sie sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Auto machten. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Belva besondere Gefühle für ihre eingesperrten Dämonen verspürt."

„Interessante Vorstellung, dass Belva auf einen der Dämonen steht." meinte Cole amüsiert und fügte nachdenklich hinzu. „Aber vielleicht spürt sie durch den Donnerstein auch ihre Kraft, ihre Macht."

„Oh, dann war sie bei dir sicher bitter enttäuscht von ihrem Fang." erklärte Prue grinsend und schloss das Auto auf.

„Tja sie und ihr widerwärtiger Sohn sollten sich lieber nicht zu früh freuen." meinte Cole unbeeindruckt, während er den Metallschneider im Wagen verstaute.

„Ich weiß, das weiß ich aus Erfahrung." erklärte Prue gelassen. „Man sollte dich nie unterschätzen, das könnte gefährlich werden."

Mit einem Grinsen sah Cole sie an. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." teilte er ihr zufrieden mit.

Mit skeptischer Miene blickte Prue zurück. „Das sollte eigentlich gar kein Kompliment sein." stellte sie unmissverständlich klar.

„Nein?" fragte Cole überrascht und ging auf sie zu. „Ich meinte es aber so." erklärte er bestimmt.

„Wie schön, aber trotzdem ist es mir nicht gelungen, Zadie zu retten." meinte sie frustriert und drehte sich zum Wagen. „Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Hey." Cole schlang von hinten die Arme um sie. „Du konntest nichts tun, Prue." erklärte er ruhig. „Zadie konnte selbst auf sich aufpassen."

Prue lehnte sich an ihn. „Wie es aussieht konnte sie das nicht." meinte sie enttäuscht. „Und dabei wollte ich all das gar nicht mehr, aber ich kann einfach nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn Unschuldige leiden."

„Zombies?" fragte Cole leise.

„Sicher auch diese Untoten, schließlich haben sie niemandem etwas getan und ganz sicher nicht darum gebeten, von Morgan dazu gemacht zu werden." erklärte Prue.

„Wir werden Belva und ihren Sohn vernichten, ist doch unsere leichteste Aufgabe." meinte er aufmunternd.

„Du hast Recht." meinte Prue entschlossen, dankbar für seine körperliche und moralische Unterstützung. „Und ich bin ja nicht allein." teilte sie ihm erleichtert mit, sie drehte sich zur Seite und küsste ihn leicht.

„Nein, das bist du nicht." erklärte Cole und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Gut zu wissen." Prue lächelte zufrieden und löste sich dann widerwillig von ihm. „Wir müssen nach Hause, es ist nicht gut, Danny und Amy zu lange alleine zulassen."

Cole stimmte ihr zu und zusammen machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Stadt und nach Hause.


	37. 37 Kapitel

**37. Kapitel**

Als Prue und Cole früh am Morgen wieder zu Hause ankamen, war alles friedlich. Amy und Danny schliefen immer noch seelenruhig und die Fläschchen mit Dämonenexplosionsmittel standen unberührt auf dem Tisch. Es schien, als habe niemand das Haus während ihrer Abwesenheit betreten.

Zögerlich sah Cole zu den Fläschchen, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer wieder verließ. „Sag mal, diese Dämonenexplosionsmittel." meinte er nachdenklich und sah Prue skeptisch an. „Das wirkt doch nicht bei jedem Dämon?"

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich schätze mal bei dir hat es keine Chance" erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Cole skeptisch, während er sich zu Prue ins Wohnzimmer setzte.

„Ja!" erklärte Prue und fügte hinzu. „Aber bei diesen Geierdämonen sind sie schon mal sehr wirksam."

„Hm, wenn Belva nur die hätte." meinte Cole. „In der Unterwelt gibt sich kaum noch jemand mit ihnen ab, sie sind einfach zu kriecherisch und unberechenbar."

„Wieso das?" fragte Prue überrascht.

„Wenn du erst einmal einem etwas Macht verschafft hast, dann spricht sich das rasend schnell unter ihnen rum und du wirst sie nicht mehr los." erklärte Cole angewidert und blickte zur Tür. „Und ich nehme an, genau das hat Belva getan."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte Prue interessiert wissen. „War der Mörder von Amys Freund etwa auch ein Vultar?"

„Sicher, ein Dämon, den sie im Donnerstein gefangen hat, ist ihr nur so lange verpflichtet, bis er ihren Wunsch erfüllt hat. Er hätte im Anschluss niemals freiwillig an ihrer Voodoozeremonie teilgenommen, im Gegensatz zu einem Vultar." erklärte Cole. „Also war es ohne Zweifel ein Vultar, doch das konnte man kaum noch erkennen. Belva hat ihm für seine Hilfe Macht verliehen, so dass man ihm kaum noch ansah, was für ein Schwächling er einmal gewesen ist."

„Sie scheint mächtiger zu sein, als uns lieb ist." meinte Prue nachdenklich. „Und dabei dürfen wir auch nicht ihren widerwärtigen Sohn vergessen."

„Also, was hast du vor?" fragte Cole, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich bereits einen Plan habe?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Das sehe ich dir an." erklärte Cole. „Also?"

„Hm." meinte sie. „Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, ob Amys Busfahrer uns nicht dabei behilflich sein könnte, Kirk Landon zu befreien."

„Der? Der hat doch von nichts den Durchblick." gab Cole spöttisch zu bedenken.

„Eben drum." meinte Prue mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Da dürfte es doch kein Problem sein, ihn dazu zu bringen, Kirk Landon freizulassen."

„Ich verstehe." erklärte Cole lächelnd. „Aber hat Amy überhaupt seine Adresse?"

Prue grinste. „Wozu haben wir Magie?"

Als alle später am Morgen zusammen am Frühstückstisch saßen, sah Prue Amy an. „Hör zu Amy, wir haben beschlossen, dass du dich heute mit deinem Busfahrer triffst." erklärte sie geradeheraus.

Amy sah erschrocken auf. „Ich soll mich mit Josh treffen?" fragte sie überrascht. „Wieso das denn? Ich kann ihn doch gar nicht erreichen." stellte sie erleichtert fest.

„Doch!" zufrieden holte Prue das alte Zauberbuch von Mrs. Turner hervor. „Hier drin steht es." erklärte sie. „Ein Spruch, um jemanden zu sich zu locken."

Amy blickte Prue irritiert an. „Du willst, dass ich einen Zauberspruch spreche, damit Josh mit mir ausgeht?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Aber, aber hast du mir nicht gesagt, sowas ist nicht erlaubt?"

„Du sollst es ja nicht zum Vergnügen tun Amy." mischte Cole sich ein. „Du sollst ihn nur dazu bringen, dich auf seine Bustour mitzunehmen und dann Kirk Landon befreien."

Amy drehte sich entsetzt zu Cole. „Nein, sowas schaffe ich nicht." erklärte sie unglücklich. „Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?"

„Wo ist das Problem, du hast doch gestern auch mit ihm geredet." wunderte sich Cole. „Es wird ein leichtes für dich sein, ihn zu überzeugen."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihn anzusprechen war aber schon eine große Überwindung für mich, wie soll ich ihn da zu irgendetwas überreden?"

„Nur Mut, du schaffst das schon." meinte Prue zuversichtlich.

„Ihr habt gut reden." murmelte Amy und blickte zögerlich auf das Zauberbuch.

Als es eine Stunde später an der Tür klingelte, war Amy noch immer unglaublich aufgeregt. „Oh Gott, was soll ich ihm nur erzählen?" fragte sie angespannt.

„Er klingelt an unserer Tür, also lass ihn doch reden." schlug Cole vor.

„Ja, aber er ist nur hier, weil ich ihn mit diesem Zauberspruch hergelockt habe." meinte sie seufzend und starrte auf die Eingangstür.

„Aber das weiß er doch nicht." versuchte Prue sie zu überzeugen, als es erneut klingelte. „Und jetzt geh endlich, oder soll ich es tun?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut." Amy atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann zögerlich zur Tür.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, stand auf der anderen Seite Josh, der sie verwundert betrachtete, als wisse er selbst nicht, was er hier eigentlich zu suchen hatte. „Hi Amy." war das einzige, was er hervorbrachte.

„Hallo Josh, komm doch rein." bot Amy ihm an und sie betraten die Halle, wo Prue und Cole immer noch neugierig herumstanden. „Cole kennst du ja schon, und das ist Prue." stellte Amy sie vor.

„Hallo." Josh sah sich verwirrt um. „Also ich war gerade in der Nähe und da dachte ich..." begann er und stockte dann, denn ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was er sich gedacht hatte, und woher er überhaupt Amys Adresse kannte.

„Also ich finde es toll, dass du mal vorbeigekommen bist." meinte Amy schnell.

„Ja?" Josh sah sie verwundert an.

„Klar, wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Cole. „Amy wollte doch schon immer mal in einem Gefängnisbus fahren und nachdem du es ihr angeboten hast, war sie ganz aus dem Häuschen."

„Ja genau, da geht mein Kindheitstraum in Erfüllung." erklärte Amy schnell. „Du musst doch heute fahren, oder?"

„Ja am späten Vormittag, aber ich weiß gar nicht, wie du darauf gekommen bist, dass du mitfahren kannst." meinte er schnell. „Ich darf niemanden mitnehmen."

„Oh schade." entfuhr es Amy.

„Aber Josh, ich hätte angenommen, du lebst nach dem Motto, Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden." meinte Prue lächelnd.

„Da liegen Sie falsch Lady." teilte Josh ihr mit, er konnte sich schon denken, was diese Leute von ihm dachten, aber er würde sie eines besseren belehren. Enschlossen drehte er sich wieder zu Amy. „Aber wir können gerne etwas anderes unternehmen."

„Kein Problem, dann..." begann Amy erleichtert, doch Cole stoppte sie.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Feigling sind." meinte er und sah Josh abschätzend an.

„Tja, reiche Leute wie Sie können es sich vielleicht leisten, gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen, aber wenn arme Schlucker wie ich nur einmal bei Rot über die Ampel fahren, sind sie dran." erklärte Josh wütend.

„Wie es aussieht scheint der Typ irgendwelche Komplexe zu haben." meinte Cole kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist nur die Realität." teilte Josh ihm mit und wandte sich dann an Amy. „Die Armen buchten sie ein und die Reichen lassen sie laufen."

„Und weil du so ein großes Vertrauen in unser Rechtssystem hast, arbeitest du für ein Gefängnis?" fragte Prue ironisch.

„Es ist ja nicht staatlich, sondern privat." erklärte Josh, also würde das irgendetwas ändern.

„Oh, und wem gehört es?" wollte Prue interessiert wissen.

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich mache mir darum keine Gedanken." gab er zu.

„Das sollten du aber." klärte Prue ihn auf. „Denn die Leute werden zu Unrecht dort festgehalten."

Josh sah sie ungläubig an. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Doch Josh," versuchte es Amy nun wieder. „Und darum würde ich gerne mitfahren und mit einem der Häftlinge sprechen. Ich kenne ihn von früher, und er wird dich überzeugen, dass er kein Verbrecher ist."

Josh sah sie skeptisch an. „Und warum konntest du mir das nicht gleich sagen?" fragte er. „Wieso dieser Blödsinn mit dem Kindheitstraum?"

„Ich ähm..." meinte Amy und lief zu ihrem Verdruss rot an. „Ich wollte wirklich schon immer einmal mit so einem Bus fahren."

Nachdem Josh sich nach weiteren Diskusionen endlich bereit erklärte, Amy mit dem Gefangenen reden zu lassen, verabredeten sie sich eine Stunde später auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe der Plantage.

Als Josh an diesem Tag auf das Gelände fuhr, sah er sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Die gepflegten langgezogenen Gebäude waren völlig unauffällig und auch die Häftlinge sahen nicht danach aus, als würden sie unter Zwang hier gehalten. Sie verhielten sich immer ruhig und unauffällig und Josh hatte das bisher immer als ein Indiz dafür gesehen, dass sie eingesehen hatten, dass sie ihre Strafe so unauffällig wie möglich absitzen mussten. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er schon oft vermutet, dass sie mit Drogen ruhiggestellt wurden, denn so gesittet und leise wie die Häftlinge sich verhielten, hatte er noch niemals andere Menschen gesehen.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete und die Gefangenen einstiegen, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal eine gewisse Unruhe unter ihnen. Sie waren nicht so still und in sich gekehrt wie sonst und Josh verspürte ein leichtes Unbehagen. Er schloss die Tür und verließ das Gelände, um kurz darauf auf dem versteckten Parkplatz anzuhalten. „Es wird nur einen Moment dauern, alle bleiben auf ihren Plätzen." forderte er die Häftlinge harsch auf und verließ schnell den Bus.

Aus dem Auto, das ebenfalls auf dem Parkplatz wartete, stiegen Prue, Cole und Amy, während Danny vorsichtshalber im Auto blieb.

„Hi." begrüßte Josh sie unzufrieden. „Also gut, Amy kann jetzt mit dem Kerl reden, aber ich will dadurch auf keinen Fall meinen Job verlieren, ich bin schließlich nicht auf Rosen gebettet wie..."

„Keine Sorge, das wissen wir bereits." unterbrach Prue ihn ungeduldig und blickte zu Amy. „Schaffst du das?"

Amy nickte. „Es ist ja nur Mr. Landon, auch wenn er jetzt... Ich probier's." erklärte sie sich bereit und ging entschlossen auf den Bus zu.

Doch als Josh die Tür öffnete, stand am Eingang bereits Kirk Landon und trat nach draußen, bevor Josh ihn noch aufhalten konnte. „Halt, warten Sie, das kann ich nicht zulassen." erklärte Josh hektisch, doch Landon ließ sich nicht stoppen.

Er stürmte an Josh vorbei und blieb vor Amy stehen. „Amy." entfuhr es ihm erleichtert und er umarmte sie innig. Amy versteifte sich, doch sie ließ es mutig über sich ergehen. Kirk Landons Körper und Arme waren eiskalt und sie musste sich überwinden, nicht vor Kälte zu erschaudern.

Derweil versuchte Josh die Tür des Busses schnell wieder zu schließen, denn immer mehr Häftlinge kamen an die Tür und klopften energisch dagegen. So aktiv hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, dachte Josh verzweifelt und wandte sich wütend an Prue und Cole. „In was haben Sie mich da mit hineingezogen? Ich habe nie zugestimmt, Straftäter freizulassen."

„Keine Sorge, es sind keine Verbrecher, sondern nur Untote." klärte Cole ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf und ging mit Prue zu Amy.

Kirk Landon hatte sie inzwischen losgelassen und sah sie traurig an. „Oh Amy, ich weiß gar nicht, wie das alles passiert ist." er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Währenddessen erschien Josh mit einer finsteren Miene neben ihnen. „Was haben Sie mit den Häftlingen gemacht, ich habe sie noch nie so aufgeregt erlebt."

„Ich habe ihnen heute morgen ebenfalls etwas von den Erdnüssen gegeben und nun erinnern sie sich wieder an ihr vorheriges Leben." erklärte Kirk Landon. „Das war doch kein Fehler oder?" fragte er und sah Amy erschrocken an.

„Erdnüsse? Was reden Sie da für einen Stuss?" wollte Josh wütend wissen, doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

„Das war eine gute Idee, Mr. Landon. Wie Sie schon festgestellt haben, bringt das Salz ihnen die Erinnerung zurück." erklärte Prue ruhig und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Prue Halliwell und wir werden Ihnen dabei helfen, Ihre Ruhe zu finden."

„Ich bin tot nicht wahr?" fragte Kirk gefasst.

Prue nickte. „Ja, es tut mir so leid. Können Sie sich daran erinnern wie es geschehen ist?"

„Tot? Was reden Sie denn da, was soll das Ganze hier eigentlich?" fragte Josh unruhig und griff Kirk Landon am Arm, sofort spürte er eine ungewöhnlich Kälte in sich aufsteigen, doch Josh versuchte sich nicht darum zu kümmern. „Sie steigen jetzt gefälligst wieder ein und dann ist Ruhe, ich darf nicht zu spät kommen."

„Jetzt seien Sie endlich still und lassen Sie den armen Mann los." fuhr Prue ihn an. „Er hat schon genug durchgemacht."

„Es hat ihn ja niemand gezwungen ein Verbrechen zu begehen." erklärte Josh wütend.

„Herrgott, du kapierst aber auch gar nichts. Du fährst Zombies durch die Gegend, Untote." versuchte Prue es ihm erneut zu erklären.

„Erzählen Sie mir doch keinen Blödsinn, Lady." meinte Josh und versuchte Landon zurück zum Bus zu zerren.

Seufzend sah Prue gen Himmel, um dann auf Josh zuzugehen und ihn gegen den Bus zu stoßen.

Verblüfft ließ Josh Landon los und hielt sich schmerzhaft den Arm. „Was soll das?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Tut mir leid, aber das musste sein." erklärte Prue ihm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich an Kirk Landon. „Keine Angst, Ihnen geschieht nichts, wir werden Ihnen helfen."

„Ich bin tot." erklärte Landon deprimiert. „Wie wollen Sie mir da noch helfen?"

„Ihre Ruhe zu finden." meinte Prue mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja." Kirk Landon seufzte. „Das wünsche ich mir, Ruhe, einfach nur Ruhe, aber irgendetwas hält mich im Trab, zerrt an mir."

„Das ist der Einfluss von David Morgan." erklärte Cole und sah Prue an.

„Wir müssen ihn brechen." erklärte sie entschlossen. „Wenn wir nur die Flaschen hätten."

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte einer der Männer im Bus es geschafft und die Tür aufgedrückt. Erleichtert sprang er ins Freie und zahlreiche andere folgten ihm.

Josh ließ sich entnervt gegen den Bus fallen und sah Amy wütend an. „Was soll das nur alles?"

Amy lächelte entschuldigend, denn bei dem Stimmergewirr der vielen Untoten, wäre jedes Wort zwecklos gewesen.

„Jetzt seien Sie doch erst einmal alle still." forderte Prue die Umstehenden resolut auf. „Man versteht ja noch nicht mal sein eigenes Wort." erklärte sie ärgerlich. Die Zombies, die Befehle gewohnt waren, hielten gehorsam ihren Mund.

„Das ist schon besser." meinte Prue zufrieden und sah sich um. „Also jeder spricht nur, wenn ich ihn dazu auffordere, ist das klar?" Als alle nickten, wandte sie sich wieder an Kirk Landon. „Mr. Landon, was hat Morgan Ihnen getan?"

„Wer?" Kirk Landon sah sie verdutzt an.

„David Morgan, der Mann, der Sie zu dem gemacht hat, was Sie jetzt sind." erklärte Cole. „Hat er Ihnen einen Trank verabreicht?"

„Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Ich war bei meinen Freunden von früher." meinte er und sah Amy entschuldigend an. „Ich bin nicht rückfällig geworden, ich wollte nur sehen, wie es ihnen geht." fügte er schnell hinzu. „Aber dann ... alles ist schwarz, es war als wäre ich gestorben und gewaltsam wieder aufgeweckt worden."

Eine ältere Dame trat auf sie zu. „Darf ich sprechen?" fragte sie resolut. Als Prue nickte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich lag im Krankenhaus, ich wusste, dass ich bald sterben würde, ich hatte es akzeptiert. Aber diese Schmerzen." Sie schüttelte bei der Erinnerung traurig den Kopf. „Sie waren so schlimm und da ist ein Arzt zu mir gekommen. Er hat mir eine Medizin angeboten, die mir alle Schmerzen nehmen würde. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht und habe sie getrunken und dann ist es mir genauso gegangen wie dem Herren dort." Sie wies auf Mr. Landon.

„Ich war auch im Krankenhaus." murmelte einer der Männer und ein paar andere stimmten ihm zu.

„Ich habe meine Wohnung verloren und auf der Straße gelebt." gab eine junge Frau unglücklich zu. „Dann wurde ich überfallen und bin gestorben und jetzt bin ich hier."

Cole sah Prue an und meinte nachdenklich. „Also daher hatte er seine Zombies bekommen, ohne das es auffiel."

Prue nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an die Gruppe. „Und was hat er mit Ihnen gemacht, nachdem er Sie aufgeweckt hat?" fragte sie interessiert. „Er hat Sie doch sicher nicht nur zu Zombies gemacht, um Sie zum Arbeiten auf die Felder zu schicken."

„Nein auf dem Feld arbeite ich erst seit kurzem." erklärte die ältere Frau. „Bis vor einer Woche war ich noch als Geschworene bei Gericht."

„Was?" Prue sah sie ungläubig an.

„Er macht Sie zu Geschworenen um die Urteile zu beeinflussen." schlussfolgerte Cole kopfschüttelnd. „Ich fass es einfach nicht, dieser Mistkerl."

„Aber wie bekommt er Sie denn in seine Fälle?" wunderte Prue sich und blickte Cole an. „Das kann doch nicht so einfach gehen."

„Es müssen sich immer einige Bürger als Geschworene bei Gericht bereithalten." überlegte Cole. „Sie bekommen schriftlich Nachricht, wann sie sich bei Gericht melden müssen. Die Schreiben muss Morgan nur manipulieren."

„Dazu muss er aber erst einmal das Computerprogramm knacken, das die tatsächlichen Namen und Adressen der Geschworenen auswirft. Und schließlich noch die Briefe abfangen." meinte Prue nachdenklich. Als sie Josh ansah, kam ihr eine Idee. „Warte mal, was ist das für ein Unternehmen, vor dem du gestern diesen Mann mit der Aktentasche abgeholt hast?"

Josh zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, irgend so eine Computerfirma, die ein Sicherheitssystem für die Gefangenen entwickelt hat." erklärte Josh genervt und sah dann die Häftlinge aufmerksam an. „Die da tragen nämlich alle ein Sicherheitsband am Fuß, durch das sie überall gefunden werden können. Also bemühen Sie sich gar nicht erst, Entkommen ist zwecklos."

Die ältere Frau hob ihre Hose ein Stück an. „Sehen Sie hier etwa eine Sicherheitsfessel?" fragte sie Josh.

Die anderen Zombies suchten ebenfalls nach einer Fessel, aber niemand konnte eine finden.

„Das haben sie mir jedenfalls gesagt." erklärte Josh kleinlaut. „Vielleicht ist die Fessel auch an einer anderen Stelle."

„Wohl kaum." tat Prue seine Ausführungen rasch ab und wandte sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Überlegung zu. „Dieser Kerl ist wahrscheinlich zum Gericht gefahren, um die Briefe abzufangen, oder die Listen zu manipulieren."

„Möglich." meinte Cole. „Darum war er auch so schnell verschwunden. Die Abteilung dafür befindet sich gleich im Erdgeschoss."

Prue sah Cole nachdenklich an „Aber trotzdem müssen sie immer noch als Geschworene ausgewählt werden." gab sie zu bedenken.

„Nichts leichter als das." klärte Cole sie auf. „Wenn sie bei der Befragung dem Anwalt und Staatsanwalt passende Antworten geben, werden sie ohne Probleme von beiden ausgewählt. Und wenn Morgan selbst der Staatsanwalt war, dann durften sie dem Verteidiger sogar nach dem Mund reden."

Josh hörte sich das ganze ungläubig an und wandte sich dann an Amy, die zu ihm getreten war. „Sie glauben wirklich, dass die dort bereits tot sind?" fragte er und wies mit seinem Kopf auf die Zombies.

Amy nickte. „Ja, leider."

„Ich glaube das alles immer noch nicht, das hier ist das normale Leben, kein Horrofilm." meinte Josh bestimmt und sah sie dann nachdenklich an. „Hast du mir gestern etwa deshalb die Salzstange angeboten, weil du gedacht hast, ich wäre auch tot?"

„Nein, das habe ich nie wirklich geglaubt, es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." erklärte Amy und blickte auf den Boden, wo sie mit dem Fuß ein Muster in den Sand malte. „Und weil ich so nervös war, normalerweise spreche ich keine Fremden an."

„Was können wir jetzt tun?" fragte die ältere Frau derweil Prue. „Was soll mit uns geschehen?"

„Dieser Arzt ist gar kein Arzt, sondern ein Voodoozauberer." erklärte Prue. „Er hält Ihre Seelen in Flaschen gefangen und erst wenn diese befreit sind, können Sie endlich Ruhe finden. Leider wissen wir nicht, wo diese sind."

„Aber ich will noch nicht sterben." jammerte ein junger Mann.

„Das bist du bereits." teilte ihm ein kräftiger Mann mit und wandte sich dann an Prue und Cole. „Wo ist dieser Dreckskerl, wir werden es aus ihm herausquetschen."

„Er könnte immer noch Einfluss auf Sie haben." gab Prue zu bedenken.

„Ach ja? Davon spüre ich aber nichts, ich will mich an ihm rächen, das ist alles, was ich will." erklärte der Mann unerbittlich.

Cole wandte sich wieder an die ältere Frau. „Wie lief das alles ab, als Sie Geschworene waren?"

„Ich war mit drei anderen von uns in der Verhandlung." erklärte sie. „Man hatte uns gesagt, dass der Mann schuldig ist und wir sollten nicht von unserem Standpunkt abrücken. Die anderen Geschworenen wollten den Fall noch einmal diskutieren, aber weil wir vier so felsenfest sicher zu sein schienen, brauchten die anderen nicht lange, um uns zuzustimmen."

Cole nickte und ging zu Josh. „Welche Touren hast du heute noch?" wollte er wissen.

Josh seufzte. „So wie es aussieht, gar keine mehr, gucken Sie sich doch bloß mal die Tür an." erklärte er ärgerlich, doch als er Coles genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu. „Ich sollte die Häft.. naja die Leute da zum Feld bringen und später in die Stadt fahren, um in der Nähe des Gerichts zu warten."

„Bei Gericht, am Samstag?" fragte Cole überrascht.

„Oh, gestern sind einige Bewohner unserer Unterkunft nicht zurückgekommen." teilte die ältere Frau Cole mit. „Ich nehme an, sie sind in der Stadt geblieben, um sich für die Urteilsfindung zurückzuziehen."

„Sicher, Sie haben recht, dann dürfen sie nicht nach Hause und müssen im Hotel übernachten." meinte Cole nachdenklich und sah dann Prue an. „Und wenn sie sich noch besprechen, dann wird Morgan heute noch sein blaues Wunder erleben."


	38. 38 Kapitel

**38. Kapitel**

Kurz darauf machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Stadt. Die Zombies waren widerwillig wieder in den Bus gestiegen, aber erst nachdem Cole ihnen versprochen hatte, dass sie ihrem Peiniger bald gegenüberstehen würden.

Im Gegensatz zu Josh, der sich strikt geweigert hatte, mit einem Bus mit kaputter Tür zu fahren, von den Untoten hatte er dabei natürlich nicht gesprochen. Doch nachdem Amy sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Bus notfalls in die Stadt zu fahren, hatte er schließlich zugestimmt. Er hatte die Tür mit aller Kraft wieder zugezogen und saß nun am Steuer.

Cole und Prue waren schon vorgefahren, um schneller zum Gericht zu kommen und hatten Danny bei Amy gelassen. Es war kurz vor Mittag, als sie vor dem Gebäude ankamen. Am Wochenende war es nicht sehr voll, nur ein paar Besuchergruppen wurden in dem alten Gebäude herumgeführt. Normalerweise fanden am Wochenende keine Verhandlungen statt und nur wenn die Beratungen der Geschworenen und ihre Entscheidungsfindung länger dauerte, als erwartet, mussten sich alle Prozessbeteiligten auch für das Wochenende bereit halten.

Während Cole in die Stadt gefahren war, hatte Prue sich mit einem Anruf bei der Zeitung nach der Verhandlung erkundigt, bei der dies gerade der Fall war. Es handelte sich um versuchten Mord, der Angeklagte war Angelo Gomez, die Beweise waren dürftig und David Morgan war der Staatsanwalt. Wie es schien war es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er den Fall gewinnen konnte, aber wenn er tatsächlich einige seiner Zombies unter die Geschworenen geschleust hatte, dann gaben sie sich wohl gerade alle Mühe, die anderen Geschworenen von der Schuld des Angeklagten zu überzeugen.

„Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es gerade Zombies gelingt, die anderen zu überzeugen." meinte Prue nachdenklich, während sie sich vor dem Gericht in eine Touristengruppe einreihten, damit sie mit ihren Plastiktüten nicht weiter auffielen. „Sagtest du nicht, sie benehmen sich wie Maschinen?"

„Ja, und wenn sie dir immer wieder monoton erzählen, er ist schuldig, er ist schuldig, er ist schuldig, haben die meisten Geschworenen sicher irgendwann genug davon und stimmen ihnen zu, um endlich wieder nach Hause gehen zu können." überlegte Cole. „Oder sie kommen zu keiner Einigung und der Fall wird erneut aufgerollt."

„Glücklicherweise scheinen die Geschworenen bei diesem Fall anders zu denken." erklärte Prue, während sie das Gebäude unbehelligt betraten.

„Es ist im zweiten Stock." meinte Cole und sie ließen die Touristengruppe stehen und stiegen die breite Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen folgten sie einem der Gänge, bis sie zu einem abgesperrten Bereich kamen, hinter dem sich die Räume für die Besprechungen der Geschworenen befanden.

„Bleib' hier." forderte Cole Prue auf. „Ich werde mich umsehen, der Kerl muss ja nicht gleich uns beide sehen." erklärte er entschlossen und ging langsam auf den Bereich zu, vor dem ein Gerichtsangestellter auf einem Stuhl saß.

Als er Cole sah, stand er sofort auf und kam wichtig auf ihn zu. „Besucher haben hier leider keinen Zugang." erklärte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Ohne stehenzubleiben ging Cole auf die Absperrung zu. „Ach tatsächlich, was befindet sich denn hier?" fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und blickte neugierig hinten in den Gang, wo sich neben einem Aufzug ein Servierwagen mit Getränken befand.

„Das ist der Geschworenenbereich." erklärte der Angestellte, als ob dies alles erklären würde. „Also wenn Sie jetzt bitte gehen würden." forderte er ihn auf.

Cole achtete nicht darauf und winkte Prue zu sich. „Komm doch mal her Schatz." rief er und drehte sich wieder um. „Meine Frau wird das sicher sehr interessieren."

Prue kam auf sie zu. „Was gibt es denn hier zu sehen?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Der Geschworenenbereich Liebling, hier werden Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod getroffen." erklärte Cole feierlich.

Der Mann trat wieder hinter die Absperrung. „Also dann schauen Sie halt kurz in den Gang, aber hier gibt es wirklich nichts zu sehen." erklärte er ruhig.

Prue sah sich neugierig um. „Also ich finde schon." meinte sie und hob ihre Hand. „Werden die Geschworenen auch verköstigt?" fragte sie neugierig und gab dem Getränkewagen dabei einen kleinen Stoß, so dass er auf den Angestellten zurollte.

„Sicher, wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie verhungern." versuchte der Mann zu scherzen und kippelte auf seinem Stuhl herum. In diesem Moment kam der Wagen angerollt und stieß gegen den Stuhl, so dass der Angestellte samt Stuhl und Servierwagen umkippte.

„Oh nein." rief Prue erschrocken und sprang über die Absperrung, um dem Mann zu helfen. Cole folgte ihr und urplötzlich ging ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm los.

„Auch das noch." fluchte der Angestellte, während Prue ihm aufhalf. „Ich muss sofort den Alarm abstellen und Bescheid sagen, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist." erklärte er genervt und ging zu einem Schalter neben dem Eingang.

Währenddessen hatte Cole den Servierwagen aufgehoben. Die ältere Frau hatte ihnen erzählt, dass es ihr als Geschworener verboten gewesen war, im Gericht etwas zu essen, zu trinken jedoch nicht. Darum machten sich Cole und Prue nun daran, so schnell es ging die teils kaputten Flaschen gegen natriumreiche Mineralwasser und kräftig gesalzene Gemüsesäfte auszutauschen.

Als der Alarm verklang und der Gerichtsangestellte mit der Zentrale telefonierte, waren sie bereits fertig und gingen auf den Mann zu.

„Okay, alles in Ordnung." erklärte er erleichtert und sah sich nach dem Wagen um.

„Die meisten Flaschen sind unbeschädigt." teilte Prue ihm mit.

„Wenigstens etwas, ich habe wirklich keine Lust, am Wochenende auch noch neue Getränken zu bestellen, das waren die letzten." meinte er, als neben ihm ein Gong des Fahrstuhls erklang. „Das Essen." murmelte er und sah Prue und Cole düster an. „Und Sie verschwinden jetzt endlich. Sie sehen ja, was passieren kann, wenn sich Besucher hier unbefugt aufhalten."

„Keine Sorge, wir gehen schon." erklärte Prue und nahm Coles Arm. Langsam und gemächlich gingen sie den Flur entlang. „Als ob es meine Schuld war, dass der Wagen umgefallen ist." meinte sie laut.

Unterdessen war der Bus mit den Zombies ebenfalls in der Stadt angekommen. Josh parkte wie immer in der Nähe des Lafayette Square, höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dachte er seufzend.

Während der Fahrt hatte er kaum einen Ton von sich gegeben und Amy wusste nicht, was er gerade dachte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich meinen Job los bin, oder?" fragte er Amy. „Wie soll da alles in Ordnung sein?" erkundigte er sich.

„Ach wenn es nur das ist." meinte Amy und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich dachte schon dich beunruhigen die Untoten, denn das müssen sie nicht, sie sind eigentlich ganz nett."

Josh sah sie ungläubig an. „Ihr habt mich noch lange nicht überzeugt, dass das keine Häftlinge sind." erklärte er entschieden.

„Oh." meinte Amy überrascht. „Aber warum machst du dann mit?"

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab' schon immer auf eine passende Gelegenheit gewartet, diesen Job hinzuschmeißen."

Amy sah ihn verwundert an. „Das hatte ich vorhin aber ganz anders verstanden."

„Mann, ich brauche das Geld zum Leben, und der Job wird gut bezahlt, das ist alles." erklärte Josh. „Jemand wie du kann das natürlich nicht verstehen."

„Wollen Sie hier noch lange rumquatschen oder lassen Sie uns endlich raus." wollte derweil der kräftige Mann wissen. „Sonst kann ich auch wieder die Tür aufdrücken."

Josh zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie ist kaputt, von hier aus kann ich sie nicht öffnen, also machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen."

Der Mann öffnete mit seiner Muskelkraft die Tür und die anderen Zombies folgten ihm auf die Straße. Als letzte stand noch Amy mit Danny im Bus. „Kommst du mit?" fragte sie und sah Josh bittend an.

Josh seufzte. „Ich habe ja sonst nichts besseres vor, schließlich hab' ich keinen Job mehr, also warum nicht." erklärte er schließlich und stieg aus. „Und gib' mir ruhig das Balg."

„Was?" Amy blieb entsetzt stehen und sah ihn an. „Das ist kein Balg, das ist Daniel."

„Na wie auch immer." meinte Josh unbeeindruckt. „Nun gib' ihn schon her, er ist viel zu schwer für dich."

„Ist er nicht." erklärte Amy wütend und ging weiter. „Und dir würde ich ihn sowieso nicht geben."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Josh verwundert.

„Du nennst ihn Balg." stellte Amy klar.

„Na und? Glaub mir, seine Eltern werden bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich ihn nehme." erklärte Josh zuversichtlich und nahm ihr Daniel ab, der Josh skeptisch betratete und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er vorsichtshalber anfangen sollte zu schreien oder nicht. Josh sah ihn freundlich an. „Keine Sorge, ich habe selbst drei kleine Geschwister, da kenne ich mich mit plärrenden Gören zur Genüge aus."

„Nenn ihn nicht Gör." fuhr Amy ihn an.

„Na gut, Daniel." meinte Josh grinsend zu Danny, der sich anscheinend entschieden hatte, dass es sich nicht lohnte anzufangen zu weinen. „Siehst du, wie gut wir uns verstehen?"

„Hm." meinte Amy skeptisch und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Gerichtsgebäude, wo sie ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit hineingelassen wurden. Als sie die Halle betraten, kamen ihnen bereits Prue und Cole entgegen.

Cole blickte Amy ungläubig an und nahm Josh sofort seinen Sohn ab.

„Keine Sorge, er hat es überlebt." meinte Josh genervt. „Sie haben keine Probleme damit, ihn in einem Bus mitfahren lassen, in dem ihrer Meinung nach Zombies sitzen, aber wenn ich ihn nehme..."

„Redet der immer so viel?" wollte Cole an Amy gewandt wissen.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte aufgeregt. „Und, hat es geklappt?"

„Wenn sie Durst haben, dann schon." erklärte Cole und sah sich um. „Das sind aber nicht alles Zombies, die hier sind, oder?" fragte er verwundert.

Auch Amy und Prue nahmen verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass sich nur noch die Hälfte der Untoten in der Halle versammelt hatte, die meisten darunter waren Frauen.

„Dieser kräftige Kerl hat sich mit ein paar anderen abgesetzt." teilte Josh ihnen scheinbar unbeteiligt mit. „Und da der Kerl mir verdächtig nach Gewaltverbrecher aussah, wird die Bevölkerung von New Orleans sicher noch viel Freude mit ihm haben."

„Herrgott, wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch erklären?" fragte Prue unwirsch, sie wollte lieber nicht in Betracht ziehen, dass einer der Zombies in seinem früheren Leben tatsächlich ein Verbrecher gewesen war. Daher fügte sie überzeugt hinzu. „Es sind Untote, die unschuldig in diese Lage gebracht wurden."

„Ganz wie Sie meinen Lady." meinte Josh lässig.

„Und nenn' mich nicht immer Lady, ich heiße Prue, falls du das vergessen hast." erinnert sie ihn so freundlich wie möglich.

Josh hob lässig seine Hand. „Kein Problem, Prue."

„Na also, es geht doch." meinte Prue und blickte die Treppe hoch. „Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis es wirkt?"

„Also bei mir trat die Wirkung sofort ein." erklärte Kirk Landon leise.

„Gut." meinte Prue, als Cole sie auf einen Journalisten aufmerksam machte, der hektisch in sein Handy sprach.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, müssen wir nicht mehr lange warten." meinte er zuversichtlich.

Etwa eine Stunde später, wurde ein Gerichtssaal geöffnet, um das Urteil im Fall Gomez bekanntzugeben. Die Zuschauer durften eintreten und die Zombies nahmen in der ersten Reihe Platz, während Cole, Prue, Amy und Josh sich im Hintergrund aufhielten. Auf der Bank des Staatsanwalts saß David Morgan mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Gegenüber saßen der Angeklagte und sein Anwalt und warteten angespannt auf das Urteil.

Der Richter betrat den Saal und ließ die Geschworenen eintreten. Als sie sich auf ihren Plätzen niedergelassen hatten, fragte er sie, ob sie zu einem Urteil gekommen seien und der Sprecher der Geschworenen, ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und dunklem Anzug, stand auf und bejahte dies. Ein Gerichtsdiener trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Zettel ab.

Cole nahm wahr, wie Morgan sich zufrieden die Hände rieb. Cole grinste, der würde sich noch wundern. „Morgan freut sich schon auf das Urteil." flüsterte er Prue zufrieden zu.

„Das sollte er vielleicht lieber nicht tun." meinte Prue und sah sich die Geschworenen aufmerksam an. Sie versuchte die Zombies zu erkennen und dies war nicht allzu schwer, eine junge Frau sah hilflos vor sich hin und ein Mann im mittleren Alter schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. Bei zwei weiteren Geschworenen war Prue sich nicht sicher, doch sie kam nicht dazu, sie weiter zu beobachten, denn der Richter hatte gerade den Zettel erhalten und warf einen ersten Blick darauf.

Er dankte den Geschworenen für ihre Arbeit und ließ den Angeklagten aufstehen. Dann verlas er mit tiefer Stimme das Urteil. „Die Geschworenen befinden den Angeklagten für nicht schuldig."

Während sich die gesamte Anspannung beim Beklagten löste, sprang David Morgan wütend auf. „Aber das kann nur ein Missverständnis sein." meinte er lautstark und sah zu den Geschworenen.

Ein Mann, den Prue nicht hatte einschätzen können sprang auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Morgan. „Dieser Mann wollte uns zwingen, den Angeklagten schuldig zu sprechen." schrie er.

Die beiden anderen Zombies standen ebenfalls auf. „So ist es, er hat uns getötet."

Ein wildes Durcheinandergeschreie begann. Die Zombies auf der Zuschauertribüne zeigten ebenfalls anklagend auf Morgan. „Mörder!" Rufe erklagen und die anwesenden Reporter machten fleißig Fotos.

„Das ist Verleumdung." rief Morgan wütend und starrte den Richter an.

Dieser schlug ärgerlich mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch. „Ruhe!" brüllte er, doch er konnte die Zombies nicht aufhalten. Sie standen von ihren Plätzen auf und wollten zu David Morgan gelangen.

„Oh je, was haben wir da angerichtet?" fragte Amy sich unglücklich.

„Wow, ist doch cool, immerhin ein kleiner Ausgleich dafür, dass ich meinen Job verloren habe." erklärte Josh grinsend.

„Ruhe!" brüllte der Richter erneut, doch der Tumult ließ sich dadurch nicht stoppen. Die bewaffneten Gerichtsangestellten versuchten Ordnung zu schaffen und die aufgeregte Masse aufzuhalten, was ihnen langsam zu gelingen schien, obwohl die Zombies keinerlei Furcht vor den Waffen erkennen ließen und ungewöhnlich stark waren.

David Morgan sah sich inzwischen nach einem Fluchtweg um. „Dies wird noch Konsequenzen haben." brüllte er dem Richter zu und stürmte in Richtung des Ausgangs, wo es den Angestellten gerade gelungen war, einen kleinen Weg freizubekommen. Morgan lief wutentbrannt durch den Ausgang, als ihm auf dem Flur auf einmal Cole gegenüberstand und ihn zufrieden anlächelte.

„Sie!" fauchte Morgan. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass Sie dahinter stecken. Aber freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, Sie sind uns vielleicht einmal entkommen, aber dadurch machen Sie es für sich nur noch schlimmer."

„Das glaube ich kaum." erklärte Cole kalt. „Sie sehen doch, wozu ich fähig bin. Ihre Zombies sind frei und ganz wild darauf, sich an ihnen zu rächen."

„Sie sind keine Gefahr für mich, und genauso wenig Sie." Morgan funkelte ihn an. „Sie armseliger Dämon."

Cole grinste unbeeindruckt. „Ich war bereits der Herrscher der Unterwelt, also kann ich wohl kaum so armselig sein, wie Sie denken."

„Unterwelt?" Morgan lachte auf. „Wen interessiert die? Bald bin ich der Herrscher der Oberwelt und das ist das Einzige, was zählt." erklärte er und verschwand, bevor die Zombies den Saal wieder verlassen durften.

„Jetzt läuft er sicher wieder zu seiner Mutter, um ihr sein Leid zu klagen." meinte Cole genervt.

„Der Kerl ist ein Mamasöhnchen?" fragte Josh neben ihm grinsend. „Das wird ja alles immer besser."

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht entkommen lassen." meinte Prue zu den anderen. „Wer weiß was er in seinem kranken Hirn sonst für Pläne schmiedet."

„Du hast recht." stimmte Cole ihr zu und sie beeilten sich, hinter David Morgan herzukommen, der unbeirrt auf den Ausgang zueilte.

„Ach ja und Cole," meinte Prue mit einem gewollt freundlichen Lächeln. „Hältst du es wirklich für eine so gute Idee, ihn mit deiner unrühmlichen Zeit als Herrscher der Unterwelt beeindrucken zu wollen?"

„Warum nicht, jetzt weiß er wenigstens mit wem er es zu tun hat." erklärte Cole ihr achselzuckend, während sie sich an einigen Presseleuten vorbeiquetschten.

Inzwischen hatten sich immer größere Menschenmassen gebildet und sie sahen gerade noch, wie Morgan das Gebäude verließ.

„Können Sie nicht mal aus dem Weg gehen?" fuhr Prue einen Mann an, der sich scheinbar nicht an der Decke der Empfangshalle sattsehen konnte. Beleidigt trat er einen Schritt beiseite und Prue stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Als sie auf der Treppe zum Platz vor dem Gerichtsgebäude ankamen, spielte sich unter ihnen gerade ein merkwürdiges Schauspiel ab. Wie es schien hatten die verschwundenen Zombies einen alten Waffenladen überfallen, denn sie hielten spitze Messer und antike Schwerter in der Hand. Sie hatten einen Kreis um David Morgan gebildet, der verzweifelt versuchte zu entkommen.

Der kräftige Mann, der sich schon im Bus hervorgetan hatte, stürmte mit einem wilden Kriegsgebrüll auf Morgan zu und rammte ihm sein Messer in den Bauch. Die übrigen taten es ihm gleich, der Kreis wurde immer dichter, und schließlich war Morgan nicht mehr zu sehen, während von allen Seiten Sirenen der herannahenden Polizeiwagen erklangen.

„Oh Gott was machen die denn mit ihm?" fragte Amy entsetzt.

„Dreimal darfst du raten." erklärte Cole gelassen und lächelte leicht. „Von seinen eigenen Geschöpfen ermordet. Ironie des Schicksals."

„Aber das ist grausam, ganz egal, was er war. Ich kann gar nicht mehr hinsehen." erklärte Amy.

„Tja, jetzt kann er unglücklicherweise nicht mehr Herrscher der Oberwelt werden." meinte Cole zufrieden.

„Hm." Amy schaute schon gar nicht mehr hin, sondern versteckte sich hinter Josh, als Kirk Landon ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Amy." begann er schwach und fiel dann auf die Knie.

„Oh nein, Mr. Landon." Amy kniete sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand.

„Die unnatürliche Macht, die mich aufrecht gehalten hat schwindet." erklärte er ruhig und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch verblieb, ihre Hand festzuhalten. „Befrei' meine Seele, versprichst du mir das."

Amy nickte. „Ja, Mr. Landon." erklärte sie entschlossen. „Und wenn Sie Adam treffen, dann sagen Sie ihm, dass alles gut ist, dass ich unsere Zeit nie vergessen werde und nichts davon bereue."

Kirk Landon nickte. „Das werde ich, Amy." erklärte er mit leiser Stimme und schloss schließlich die Augen.

Derweil wandte sich die ältere Frau an Prue. „Es ist Zeit, ich muss gehen." meinte sie ruhig. „Ich muss zurück in mein Grab."

Prue nickte. „Ich weiß." erklärte sie traurig. „Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir Ihre Seele befreien werden, damit Sie endgültig Ruhe finden."

„Danke!" flüsterte die ältere Frau und schwebte plötzlich förmlich durch die Luft. Die meisten der anderen Zombies taten es ihr gleich und verschwanden vom Gerichtsplatz, um ihre Reise zurück in ihre Gräber anzutreten. Einige der Passanten rieben sich ungläubig die Augen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie hinterher nicht mehr glauben würden, was sie gerade gesehen hatten.

Die zurückgebliebenen Zombies lagen unbeweglich auf dem Boden des Platzes. „Also, also das glaube ich alles nicht." meinte Josh und sah sich verwirrt um. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Morgans Macht, die sie am Leben gehalten hat, ist mit seinem Tod gebrochen." erklärte Prue ruhig.

„Tja, wie es aussieht wärst du deinen Job jetzt sowieso los gewesen." meinte Cole an Josh gewandt. „Denn es gibt keine Häftlinge mehr."

„Da könnten Sie recht haben." meinte Josh und schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. „Also waren sie wirklich schon tot." stellte er fest.

„Und warum sind nicht alle Zombies verschwunden." wollte Amy wissen und sah hinunter auf den Leichnam von Kirk Landon.

„Weil nicht alle ein Grab haben." teilte Prue ihr mit. „Kirk Landon ist nie offiziell gestorben und begraben worden."

„Aber das wird er jetzt." erklärte Amy entschlossen.

Mittlerweile war die Polizei auf dem Platz eingetroffen und die Beamten sahen sich um und stellten überrascht fest, dass es einige Tote gegeben hatte. Zahlreiche Augenzeugen bestürmten sie und die Polizisten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um Ordnung zu schaffen.

„Ich denke wir sollten besser gehen." wandte Prue sich an die anderen. „Wir brauchen nicht unnötig aufzufallen."

Josh sah sie verdutzt an. „Sie wollen einfach so abhauen?" fragte er überrascht.

„Hör zu, hast du etwa vor, die Fragen der Polizisten zu beantworten?" wollte sie genervt wissen.

Josh sah zurück auf den Platz. „Nein, keine gute Idee."

„Also lasst uns gehen." entschied Prue.

„Und was ist mit Mr. Landon?" wollte Amy unglücklich wissen. „Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen."

„Wir können im Moment nichts für ihn tun, Amy." versuchte Prue sie zu überzeugen.

„Hier." Cole reichte ihr seinen Notizblock. „Du kannst seine Adresse aufschreiben, damit sie wissen, um wen es sich handelt."

Amy seufzte. „Na gut." meinte sie und kritzelte schnell Kirk Landons Namen und Adresse auf den Zettel. Dann steckte sie ihn in die Tasche seines Hemdes und stand auf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn verschwanden sie unauffällig vom Gerichtsvorplatz.


	39. 39 Kapitel

_Hallo Kelara!_

_Ich hoffe du hattest schöne Weihnachten und bist gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen. _

_Und hier warten auf dich auch schon die letzten Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich bin froh, dass du es auch gerne liest, wenn ich etwas ausführlicher werde. Manchmal macht es mir einfach Spaß es so zu schreiben oder was auszuprobieren._

_Also ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß dabei den Rest zu lesen!  
Tinzi! _

**39. Kapitel**

Am gleichen Abend machte Prue sich für das Barbecue bei Judy zurecht. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie ihr normales Leben nicht einfach aufgeben wollte, egal was passiert war. Es war unnötig, die Seelen der Toten schon an diesem Abend zu befreien, sie hatten schließlich noch nicht einmal einen Plan. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, die Strapazen des vergangenen Tages sah man ihr kein bisschen an. Die Wunde an ihrem Arm schmerzte kaum noch, und durch ihre durchsichtige schwarze Bluse fiel das einfache Pflaster so gut wie gar nicht auf. „Perfekt!" murmelte sie zufrieden und verließ ihr Zimmer um nach unten zu gehen.

In der Halle wartete bereits Cole und sah ihr lächelnd dabei zu, wie sie die Treppe herunterkam. „Du siehst toll aus." erklärte er bewundernd.

„Danke!" meinte Prue mit einem breiten Lächeln und wunderte sich, wie es kam, dass sie sich bei diesem Kompliment so gut fühlte, obwohl sie das doch gerade selbst im Spiegel festgestellt hatte.

„Ach ja ich habe Josh gefragt, ob er auch kommt." meinte Amy derweil und fügte schnell hinzu. „Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du Judy fragen, schließlich ist es ihre Feier."

„Solange er nichts ausplaudert." fügte Cole hinzu.

„Keine Sorge, das wird er schon nicht." teilte ihm Amy überzeugt mit.

Prue sah sie forschend an. „Gefällt er dir etwa?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ach nein." wiegelte Amy sofort ab. „Aber du weißt doch, dass er seinen Job verloren hat, und da dachte ich, er braucht eine kleine Aufmunterung."

Prue grinste. „Schon klar." meinte sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg um, zum Haus von Judys Eltern zu gelangen.

„Halt stopp, hier ist es." meinte Prue, als sie vor einem kleinen Haus angekommen waren, in dessen idyllischen Vorgarten zahlreiche Blumen blühten. Ein Weg aus kleinen Steinen führte zur kunstvoll verzierten Eingangstür und Rosen rankten am gesamten Haus entlang.

Cole stoppte den Wagen am Straßenrand und sie stiegen aus. „Hübsch!" meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber ein wenig klein."

„Es wohnen ja auch nur Judys Eltern hier." klärte Prue ihn auf. „Für sie ist das Haus groß genug, und sie haben einen wunderschönen Garten." Sie ging auf den Eingang zu und Cole folgte ihr zusammen mit Danny.

„Ich frage mich nur, wo wir heut' Nacht alle schlafen sollen." gab Cole zu bedenken.

„Alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer nehme ich an." meinte Prue achselzuckend. Sie hatte Judy darum gebeten, Amy und Danny mitbringen zu können, denn sie wollte die beiden auf keinen Fall alleine zu Hause lassen. Judy hatte sofort zugestimmt, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie ebenfalls im Haus übernachten würden.

„Na toll." meinte Cole seufzend. „Aber was soll's, ich hab schon an schlimmeren Orten geschlafen."

„Wo denn?" wollte Amy neugierig wissen.

Doch Cole winkte ab. „Also das willst du gar nicht wissen." erklärte er ihr, während Prue an der Tür klingelte.

Eine kleine Frau öffnete die Tür und blickte den Gästen erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Prue meine Liebe." begrüßte sie Prue herzlich und ließ die übrigen der Reihe nach eintreten. „Und Sie müssen Dannys Vater sein, Judy hat mir schon von Ihnen erzählt." erklärte sie lächelnd und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Carol, Judys Mutter."

„Cole Turner." stellte Cole sich vor und wies auf Amy. „Und das ist Amy."

Amy nickte und sah sich interessiert in dem kleinen Flur um, doch Carol interessierte sich schon gar nicht mehr für sie.

„Und da ist ja der kleine Danny." begeistert streckte sie die Arme nach ihm aus und nahm ihn aus seinem Babysitz. „Meine Güte, bist du gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Cole schaute nachdenklich auf seinen Sohn, der keinen Ton von sich gab und blickte Prue dann fragend an.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Carol liebt Kinder, nicht wahr Carol?" meinte sie grinsend.

„Oh ja." erklärte Carol und widmete sich ganz Danny. „Aber leider geht das meiner Tochter gar nicht so." sie seufzte und sah sich nach Judy um, die gerade in den überfüllten Flur getreten war, um ihre Gäste zu begrüßen. „Ich warte immer noch auf mein erstes Enkelkind."

„Ja, und da wirst du auch noch Geduld haben müssen." wiegelte Judy sofort ab. „Das ist schließlich meine Entscheidung."

„Aber guck doch nur, so ein süßes Hascherl." versuchte Carol ihre Tochter zu überzeugen und hielt ihr Danny entgegen.

„Ja, wie schön." erklärte Judy wenig begeistert und führte Amy und Prue schnell ins Wohnzimmer. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Mutter. „Was machts du eigentlich noch hier Mom?" wollte sie etwas ungeduldig wissen.

Carol blickte sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich mich ich ein bisschen um den Kleinen kümmere, solange ihr unten feiert." erklärte sie und wandte sich wieder an Cole. „Kommen Sie, wir bringen den Jungen erst einmal in sein Zimmer." meinte sie resolut und ging zusammen mit Cole die Treppe hoch.

Judy sah ihnen seufzend hinterher, als Prue neben sie trat. „Tut mir leid, ich habe schon geahnt, dass es dazu kommt, wenn ihr den Kleinen mitbringt." erklärte Judy genervt. „Als ob meine Mutter mir das nicht so schon oft genug unter die Nase reibt, aber jetzt wird es ganz aus sein." Sie sah unglücklich die Treppe hoch.

„Warum schaffst du dir auch nicht endlich ein paar Kinder an? Deine Mutter würde sicher liebend gerne Babysitten." zog Prue sie auf.

„Hör bloß auf Prue!" fuhr Judy sie wütend an. „Warum schaffst du dir denn keine Kinder an, wenn du es so toll findest?"

„Ich habe bereits Danny und der reicht mir." teilte Prue ihr gelassen mit. „Außerdem bist du diejenige die schon seit Jahren einen festen Freund hat."

Judy zuckte mit den Schultern, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel, was sie viel mehr interessiert. Sie begann zu grinsen und meinte aufgeregt. „Oh, Prue ich hab' schon davon gehört, jetzt erzähl endlich."

Prue sah sie verwundert an. „Was meinst du?" fragte sie alarmiert, woher sollte Judy etwas davon wissen, was heute bei Gericht vorgefallen war?

„Robert hat mir davon erzählt." meinte sie grinsend. „Du und Cole, mitten in der Nacht..."

„Ach das." meinte Prue erleichtert und winkte sofort ab. „Wir wollten nur Zadie besuchen und die Tür war offen, wir sind nicht eingebrochen." bekräftigte sie.

„Es ist mir doch völlig egal, ob ihr bei der Voodootante eingebrochen seid, oder nicht." erklärte Judy entrüstet. „Ich rede von dem Geknutsche."

„Oh, das." Prue blickte genervt an die Decke. „Denkt Robert eigentlich nie an die Privatsphäre anderer Leute?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Nicht, wenn es sich um meine Freundin dreht." stellte Judy klar. „Nun stell dich nicht so an und sag mir, was mit euch beiden ist."

„Hm." meinte Prue und blickte lächelnd zur Seite. „Obwohl ich es für unmöglich gehalten habe, hat es wohl doch zwischen uns gefunkt." erklärte sie und sah Judy mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen an.

„Ich wusste es, ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt." erkannte Judy zufrieden über ihre gute Menschenkenntnis. „Und?"

Prue zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

„Super." entfuhr es Judy und sie umarmte ihre Freundin begeistert. „Und bist du glücklich?"

Immer noch breit lächelnd nickte Prue. „Ja, das bin ich, obwohl ich selbst kaum glauben kann, was ich da eigentlich tue." meinte sie während sie zusah, wie Cole die Treppe wieder herunterkam.

Grinsend kam er auf die beiden zu. „Es ist wirklich nicht nett von dir, dass du deiner armen Mutter keine Enkelkinder schenkst." teilte er Judy mit.

„Sei bloß still." fuhr sie ihn wütend an und drehte sich dann zu Prue. „Sag deinem Freund gefälligst, wenn einer von euch heute noch ein Wort darüber sagt, dann schmeiße ich euch achtkantig raus. Ich lasse mir doch nicht den Abend verderben."

Prue zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Warum sagst du ihm das nicht selbst?" wollte sie wissen.

„Das tue ich hiermit." erklärte Judy und sah Cole mit zusammengekniffenen Augen strafend an. „Und ich hab' mich noch für euch gefreut, aber ihr zwei habt euch echt gesucht und gefunden." meinte sie schließlich und drehte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf dem Absatz um und ging auf die Wohnzimmertür zu. „Ich muss jetzt in den Garten, so wie ich Robert kenne, verbrennt er sonst nur noch alle Hamburger."

„Hm." meinte Prue lächelnd, während sie ihr nachdenklich hinterhersah. „Du scheinst sie wirklich auf die Palme gebracht zu haben."

„Ich?" fragte Cole verwundert und wies die Schuld sofort von sich. „Nein, ich denke eher wir beide."

Prue grinste unbekümmert. „Kann schon sein, aber vergiss dabei nicht ihre Mutter."

„Auf keinen Fall." erklärte Cole und blickte in Richtung Treppe. Dann sah er wieder Prue an. „Ach, aber was ich noch fragen wollte. Dein Freund?" wollte er skeptisch wissen, denn es wunderte ihn etwas, dass Prue gleich Judy davon erzählt hatte.

„Ja, wieso, stört es dich etwa?" erkundigte Prue sich unbeeindruckt.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es hört sich gar nicht so schlecht an."

„Findest du?" meinte Prue nachdenklich und musste ihm schließlich zustimmen. Lächelnd mass sie ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Stimmt es ist okay, und wenn man nicht weiß, wer du bist, dann kann man dich sogar vorführen." erkannte sie zufrieden.

„Danke für das Kompliment." meinte Cole amüsiert. „Darum hast du Judy also auch gleich davon erzählt."

„Unsinn." erklärte Prue resolut. „Es war Robert, er hat Judy natürlich erzählt, wie er uns in Zadies Küche vorgefunden hat."

„Oh, kurz nachdem wir seiner Meinung nach Zadies Liebespulver benutzt haben." meinte Cole lächelnd.

„Bei Judy hieß das knutschend." erklärte Prue lässig.

Bevor Cole darauf antworten konnte, öffnete sich oben eine Tür und Carol erschien auf der Treppe. „Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Judy im Garten an den Grill gegangen ist. Sagt ihr sie soll sich um die Salate kümmern, das ist schließlich Roberts Aufgabe." forderte Carol sie resolut auf.

Prue grinste. „Werden wir sofort erledigen." Sie nahm Coles Hand und führte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer in den Garten.

Dort hatten sich bereits Roberts Schwester Francis mit ihrem Mann und weitere Freunde von Judy und Robert versammelt. Prue begrüßte sie und stellte Cole vor, bevor sie zu Robert und Judy an den Grill traten.

„Deine Mutter läßt dir ausrichten, dass Grillen Männersache ist." teilte Prue ihr lächelnd mit, während sie sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie gekonnt die Spare Ribs umdrehte.

Judy schnaubte wütend auf. „Die hat gut reden. Daddy kann wenigstens grillen, im Gegensatz zu Robert." meinte Judy ärgerlich und sah zum Fenster hoch, von dem aus ihre Mutter von oben in wilden Gesten Anweisungen gab. „Wieso muss sie sich überall einmischen, das ist ja wohl meine Sache."

„Also dass ich nicht grillen kann, halte ich für ein Gerücht." erklärte Robert derweil und zeigte auf ein paar Hamburger, die am Rand lagen. „Man muss vielleicht ein wenig abkratzen, aber schwarz sind sie nicht, oder?" er sah Cole bestätigend an.

Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick auf die runden Fleischteilchen. „Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an Kohlestücke." erklärte Cole ironisch, doch als er Roberts frustrierte Miene sah, fügte er gnädig hinzu. „Aber eigentlich sehr appetitlich, ich hab es gerne gut durch."

„Na toll, dann wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit." meinte Judy mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Werden wir haben." teilte Robert ihr mit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also Cole, du grillst sicher selbst, oder?"

„Nein!" Cole sah skeptisch auf den Grill. „Ich hab es noch nie probiert." gab er zu.

„Nein?" fragte Robert verwundert und lachte. „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wo kommst du denn her?"

„Daher wo ständig Feuer brennen, aber niemand auf die Idee kommt, Würstchen darauf zu braten." erklärte Prue gelassen.

Robert sah sie verwirrt an. „Also das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz." erklärte er, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.

„Wer kann das denn sein?" fragte Judy und sah sich irritiert um. „Es sind doch schon alle Gäste da, oder hast du noch jemanden eingeladen?" sie sah Robert fragend an und befürchtete schon, dass er Paul auch noch eingeladen hatte, das konnte sie jetzt gar nicht gebrachen.

„Oh, das ist sicher Josh." meinte Amy schnell und sah Judy entschuldigend an. „Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass ich noch einen Freund eingeladen habe."

Judy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, warum sollte ich. Wir haben schließlich genug zu essen, solange er verkohlte Fleischstücke mag, immer rein mit ihm."

„Gut, ich mach schnell auf." erklärte Amy sich bereit und verschwand schnell im Haus.

Als sie die Tür öffnete stand ihr tatsächlich Josh gegenüber, der sich sogar seine Haare gekämmt hatte. „Ich hab das Haus fast nicht gefunden." erklärte er seine Verspätung. „In dieser Gegend war ich noch nie und alle Häuser sahen gleich aus."

„Ist schon okay." meinte Amy und ließ ihn eintreten. „Ich freue mich, dass du kommen konntest."

Josh nickte. „Ja, ich hoffe doch es wird genauso spannend hier wie bei unserem letzten Ausflug." meinte er grinsend.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, es sind nur harmlose Freunde von Prue und Cole." klärte Amy ihn auf.

„Oh, sowas haben die auch?" fragte Josh skeptisch und sah sich in dem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer mit dem blumigen Rüschensofa und den Plüschsesseln aufmerksam um.

„Ja, also erzähl bitte nichts von heute." schärfte Amy ihm ein und führte ihn hinaus in den Garten.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir ja selbst noch nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll." meinte Josh und grinste. „Aber wenn hier nichts abgeht, dann können wir uns später abseilen und da hingehen, wo wirklich eine Party steigt." schlug er vor.

Amy blieb stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen." meinte sie unsicher.

„Mal sehen bedeutet doch meist nein danke, oder?" fragte Josh und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Aber keine Sorge, meine Freunde sind im Gegensatz zu euren echt harmlos."

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich die Gäste zu kleinen Gruppen zusammengefunden und standen oder saßen an den im Garten aufgestellten Tischen. Prue aß Judys Spare Ribs, während sich Cole und Robert, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, an Roberts Hamburgern versuchten.

„Also man kann sie essen, so schwarz sind sie gar nicht." erklärte Robert zufrieden und wandte sich dann feierlich an die Umstehenden. Er blickte aufmerksam in die Runde und meinte schließlich. „Habt ihr schon mitbekommen, was heute bei Gericht passiert ist?"

Alle sahen ihn interessiert an, während Josh sich sofort verschluckte und anfing zu husten. Amy schlug ihm schnell auf den Rücken, während die übrigen Robert neugierig ansahen.

„Also heute Nachmittag sind wir zum Gericht gerufen worden." begann er zu erzählen. „Und ihr werdet nicht glauben, was wir dort vorgefunden haben." Er machte erneut eine demonstrative Pause. „Eine Gruppe von Obdachlosen hat den Staatsanwalt David Morgan getötet."

„Na um den ist es nicht gerade schade." meinte Roberts Schwager zynisch. „Aber wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend haben ihn einige Geschworene beschuldigt, sie bestochen zu haben, den Angeklagten schuldig zu sprechen."

Roberts Schwager nickte. „Dem traue ich alles zu." erklärte er, während sich Prue und Cole vorsorglich zurückhielten und abwarteten, was Robert noch zu erzählen hatte.

„Im Gerichtssaal war wohl der völlige Tumult ausgebrochen." fuhr dieser auch schon fort. „Aber bevor der ganze Vorfall aufgeklärt werden konnte, hatte Morgan sich auch schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Doch das Ganze hat ihm nicht viel gebracht, denn draußen wartete schon eine aufgebrachte Meute von Obdachlosen auf ihn. Sie hatten ein paar Minuten zuvor gerade erst einen Antiquitätenladen für fernöstliche Waffen ausgeraubt und sind ohne Zögern auf ihn losgegangen und haben ihn getötet." Er seufzte. „Ich kann euch sagen, die Leiche sah wirklich schlimm aus."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." meinte Amy leise und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Aber das ist mal wieder so typisch, dass ihr alles den Obdachlosen in die Schuhe schiebt." echauffierte sich eine von Judys Freundinnen. „Woher wollt ihr das denn so genau wissen?"

Robert sah sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an. „Weil es zahlreiche Augenzeugen gibt, liebe Lynn." erklärte er und blickte dann wieder die anderen an. „Und das ist auch noch nicht alles, es lagen mehrere Tote auf dem Platz und die hatten keine Ausweise dabei."

„Also konnte man ihre Identität nicht feststellen?" fragte Amy unglücklich.

„Doch, einige waren als vermisst gemeldet worden, und manche von ihnen hatten Briefe oder sonstiges dabei, was auf ihre Identität hinweisen konnte." erklärte Robert. „Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass die meisten von ihnen Obdachlose waren."

„Und woran sind sie gestorben?" wollte seine Schwester interessiert wissen.

Robert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, sie sind zum medizinischen Labor gebracht worden, in ein paar Tagen wissen wir näheres." erklärte er und blickte erneut in die Runde. „Aber ich sage euch, es war irgendwie richtig unheimlich."

Josh sah ihn wissend an. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen, Mann."

Der restliche Abend verlief harmonisch und auch Judy hatte die Hektik der Vorbereitungen und die gut gemeinten Ratschläge ihrer Mutter vergessen können und genoss die Gesellschaft der anderen. Nur Josh wurde es, wie es schien langweilig und er schlug Amy vor, ihn zu seinen Freunden zu begleiten.

Amy sah ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln an. „Ich weiß nicht, ich schätze das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Doch Josh wollte diese Ausrede nicht recht akzeptieren. „Nun komm schon, nach dem was ich heute für dich getan habe, kannst du wenigstens mitkommen und ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Amy sah sich um, eine Party mit seinen Kumpels schien ihr nicht gerade erstrebenswert, da blieb sie lieber hier. „Hier ist es doch auch ganz nett." meinte sie schnell.

Josh sah sie skeptisch an. „Also für jemanden, der gewöhnlich mit Zombies redet, ist das Ganze doch ziemlich lahm." erklärte er. „Los komm schon."

Amy seufzte, vielleicht hatte er recht, sie hatte heute schon mit Untoten geredet, warum sollte sie dann noch Angst vor seinen Freunden haben? Entschlossen nickte sie. „Na gut, aber ich muss erst noch Bescheid sagen." erklärte sie und drehte sich um, um nach Prue Ausschau zu halten.

Josh sah ihr kopfschüttelnd zu und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu fragen, ob sie erst die Erlaubnis einholen musste.

Amy entdeckte schließlich Prue, die mit Judy redete, und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Prue." meinte sie zögerlich, als sie neben ihr stand. „Josh will noch zu einer anderen Feier und er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen will." erklärte sie schnell.

„Okay, wenn du willst dann geh' doch." erklärte Prue gelassen, während Amy sie unglücklich ansah, irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass sie versuchen würde, ihr das ausreden.

„Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast." versuchte sie es erneut.

Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum sollte ich." meinte sie überrascht.

„Na ja ich dachte nur." erklärte Amy und sah zu Josh. „Also dann geh ich mal."

„Ja, ich wünsch' dir viel Spaß." meinte Prue und blickte Amy hinterher, die langsam zu Josh zurückging.

Judy folgte ihrem Blick. „Hm." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Glaubst du, dieser Josh ist der Richtige für Amy?"

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Naja er sieht ein wenig wie ein Rocker aus und Amy ist doch eher das brave Mädchen aus der Vorstadt." überlegte Judy.

„Weißt du Judy, der Schein kann manchmal trügen." meinte Prue und blickte zu Cole, den Roberts Schwester gerade neugierig mit Beschlag belegt hatte. Lächelnd fügte sie hinzu. „Gerade ich sollte mir lieber kein Urteil darüber erlauben, denn es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ich mein ehemals so gutes Urteilsvermögen irgendwo verloren habe."

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, und niemand wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen, als es plötzlich dunkler wurde. Judy schaute sich besorgt um und beschloss, ins Wohnzimmer umzuziehen. Die anderen Gäste stimmten sofort zu und sie nahmen ihre Gläser und trugen sie hinein, während Prue sich verwundert an Judy wandte.

„Ihr wollt rein?" fragte sie überrascht. „Wieso?"

Judy deutete auf den Himmel. „Es regnet sicher bald, aber ich bin ja froh, dass es sich so lange gehalten hat." erklärte sie.

„Oh." Prue blickte zum Himmel, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Nachdenklich sah sie Cole an. „Siehst du irgendwas?"

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber vielleicht sollten wir auf die Einheimischen hören." meinte er lächelnd und blickte Judy hinterher, die im Haus verschwand. „Denn das ist uns ja schon beim Spezialitätenfestival zum Verhängnis geworden."

„Nicht nur das." erklärte Prue und nahm seine Hand. „Komm mit."

Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Was hast du vor?" fragte er und folgte ihr durch den Garten, wo sich am anderen Ende eine alte Holzbank mit Polsterbezug befand. Wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man, dass es eine Schaukel war, denn sie hing einen Meter über dem Boden und war mit festen Ketten an einem der Äste der imposanten Eiche befestigt.

„Diese Schaukel ist mir bereits aufgefallen, als ich das letzte Mal im Winter hier war." erklärte Prue und ließ sich auf dem weichen Polster nieder. „Und ich wollte sie unbedingt wiedersehen, wenn der Baum Blätter hat." erklärte sie und sah nach oben in das dichte Blattwerk. „Hier wird uns der Regen nichts anhaben."

„Da hast du absolut recht." meinte Cole lächelnd und setzte sich neben sie. „Besser als das überfüllte Wohnzimmer."

Prue drehte sich zur Seite, um ihre Beine auszustrecken. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich an ihn. „Ein normaler friedlicher Abend, nach allem was heute passiert ist, zu schön um wahr zu sein."

„Wenn Roberts scheußliche Hamburger nur nicht gewesen wären." gab Cole seufzend zu.

Prue musste lachen. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen sie zu essen." meinte sie lächelnd und nahm seine Hand, um ihre Finger mit seinen zu kreuzen. „Das ganz normale Leben."

„Das ist also das normale Leben? Hm, was habe ich nur all die Jahre verpasst?" meinte Cole sarkastisch, während er auf Prues Hand blickte. „Verkohlte Hamburger und Einladungen zum Bowling."

Prue grinste. „Robert hat dich zu seiner Bowlingrunde eingeladen?" fragte sie überrascht.

Cole nickte. „Ja, er war ganz entsetzt zu erfahren, dass ich auch davon keine Ahnung habe."

Prue lachte. „Sag ihm lieber nicht, wovon du Ahnung hast." meinte sie und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Glaubst du, dass es dir hier zu langweilig wird?"

„Nein!" teilte Cole ihr lächelnd mit, denn er wusste mich Sicherheit, dass es mit Prue nie langweilig werden würde. Nachdenklich blickte er in die dunkle Nacht. „Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, ich träume das alles nur, dass ich in Wirklichkeit immer noch in der Zwischenwelt festsitze und mir mein Verstand nur einen bösen Streich spielt."

„Wieso böse?" erkundigte Prue sich iritiert.

Cole lächelte. „Weil mir immer klar war, dass ich nie dazu bestimmt war, das zu haben, was normalen Menschen so leicht erlangen." er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe auch niemals angenommen, dass es für mich so erstrebenswert ist."

„Und das ist es?" wollte Prue wissen.

Cole nickte. „Ja, ich war noch nie so glücklich wie ich es jetzt bin." erklärte er ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern und dies hatte er Prue zu verdanken, sie hatte ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt. Forschend sah er sie an. „Und was ist mir dir? Bist du glücklich?"

Prue blickte in den Himmel, der von dem Blätterdach der alten Eiche verdeckt war. Es war immer noch angenehm warm, auch wenn sie hörte, wie die ersten Regentropfen auf die Blätter des Baumes fielen. „Ja." erklärte sie schließlich entschlossen, sie war es wirklich, nur etwa fehlte noch zu ihrem Glück. „Das bin ich, auch wenn ich meine Schwestern immer vermissen werde."

„Hm." dazu wollte Cole lieber nichts sagen, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, war er mehr als froh darüber, dass sie von ihren Schwestern unwiderrufbar getrennt waren. Er war überzeugt, dass sie alles kaputt machen würden und er würde nicht erneut hinnehmen, dass ihm sein Leben hier wieder genommen werden würde. „Leo war doch hier." erklärte er schließlich so gelassen wie möglich.

„Ja, ganz toll." erklärte Prue frustriert, und da sie keinen Sinn darin sah, dies vor Cole zu verheimlichen, fügte sie hinzu. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass wir in derselben Welt leben, und wir sie trotzdem nie wiedersehen werden."

„Oh." Cole versteifte sich, das hatte er bereits befürchtet. Und wenn es Leo gelungen war, wie sollte er dann jemals hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass es nicht auch Prues Schwestern gelingen würde.

„Wie kann er mir so etwas sagen und dann annehmen, dass ich es so einfach akzeptiere?" fragte Prue derweil ärgerlich.

„Das musst du ganz einfach." versuchte Cole sie zu überzeugen. „Was hat er denn sonst noch gesagt?"

„Kaum etwas, er war der Ansicht, dass es nicht gut für mich ist." meinte Prue wütend. „Der hat gut reden." Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mir gerade mal gesagt, dass Piper einen Sohn hat."

„Schön für sie." erklärte Cole lakonisch.

„Hm." Prue gab der Schaukel ein wenig Schwung, so dass sie unter leisem Quietschen leicht hin und her schwang. Sie hörte dem Geräusch zu, und fügte schließlich entschlossen hinzu. „Und Phoebe hat einen Freund."

„Schön für sie." erklang es erneut, es wunderte Cole kein bisschen, dass Phoebe einen neuen Freund hatte, schließlich hatte sie schon krampfhaft danach Ausschau gehalten, als er noch da gewesen war.

Prue drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ja?"

Cole nickte. „Natürlich, wenn er sie glücklich macht, wünsche ich ihr alles Gute." erklärte er selbstsicher. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht, wie wenig ihn diese Nachricht berührte, da waren keinerlei bittere Gefühle mehr. Wenn sie endlich ihr Glück gefunden hatte, dann freute er sich für sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, dachte er grimmig, sie würde ihm sicher nicht so einfach sein Glück gönnen, schon gar nicht mit ihrer Schwester. „Ich schätze nur, das wird sie von mir nicht sagen."

„Cole, hör auf." meinte Prue genervt, wahrscheinlich hätte sie dieses Thema gar nicht erst anschneiden sollen, überlegte Prue, aber es war immer noch merkwürdig für sich, sich vorzustellen, dass sie den ehemaligen Freund ihrer Schwester liebte.

„Hm." Cole blickte geradeaus und beobachtete, wie die Zweige des Baumes vom aufkommenden Wind begannen sich zu bewegen. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht und der Regen wird noch stärker." erklärte er nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch reingehen."

„Ach ja?" Prue sah ihn eindringlich an, sie merkte doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. „Lenk jetzt nicht ab, was hast du wirklich?"

Er seufzte leicht und blickte sie wieder an. „Prue, was würdest du tun, wenn du tatsächlich die Chance hättest, sie zu treffen?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Ich wäre überglücklich sie wiederzusehen." erklärte Prue sofort und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was sonst?" das war doch das natürlichste auf der Welt, wovon hatte sie denn die ganze Zeit geredet?

„Ich versteh schon." meinte Cole und blickte sie forschend an. „Aber das meinte ich nicht."

„Du meinst wegen dir?" verstand sie plötzlich und sah zur Seite. Sie versuchte, lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ihre Schwestern davon halten würden. „Sie würden es akzeptieren." erklärte sie schließlich so überzeugt wie möglich.

„Ganz sicher nicht." stellte Cole klar.

„Sie würden sicher keine Luftsprünge machen." gab Prue zu. „Sie wären überrascht..." erklärte sie, doch als sie Coles höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie genervt hinzu. „na schön...schockiert, aber sie würden meine Entscheidung akzeptieren."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie im Leben."

„Hör mir mal zu, ich kenne sie etwas besser als du." meinte Prue ärgerlich. „Und was glaubst du, was ich dabei empfunden habe, als Phoebe sich für dich entschieden hat?" wollte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln wissen. „Ich war entsetzt, ich hab' mir die größten Sorgen gemacht, denn ich habe dir kein Stück vertraut und war jede Sekunde auf der Hut. Aber ich habe es schließlich akzeptiert und weißt du warum Cole?" sie sah ihn fragend an.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen." erklärte er ruhig.

„Weil es mir wichtiger war, dass sie glücklich ist, darum habe ich mich nicht mehr eingemischt. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass sie das Falsche tut und es für uns alle gefährlich enden könnte." teilte sie ihm eindringlich mit. „Ihr Glück lag mir am Herzen. Und genau das verlange ich von ihnen genauso."

Cole sah sie eindringlich an. „Das werden sie nie tun Prue, nicht nach dem was alles passiert ist."

Prue seufzte. „Was soll denn schon groß passiert sein, sicher nur das Übliche." erklärte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Das Übliche?" fragte Cole verwundert.

„Ja! Ich weiß wozu du fähig bist, Cole." meinte Prue ruhig, doch als sie seine skeptische Miene sah, wusste sie, dass sie dies etwas genauer ausführen musste. „Nur mal so kurz zur Erinnerung. Du hast meine Schwestern und mich hinterhältig belogen und versucht, uns zu töten." erklärte Prue unmissverständlich. „Und gerade auf mich hattest du es dabei abgesehen, du hast mir diesen Empathen auf den Hals gehetzt, schon vergessen?" Prue wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Du hast vor meinen Augen einen Kerl ermordet, der zugegebenermaßen ein Verbrecher war, aber du hast dich diebisch darüber gefreut und schließlich hast du auf unserem Dachboden eine unschuldige Hexe getötet." meinte sie und sah ihn fragend an. „Also sowas in der Art?"

„Sozusagen." meinte er gefasst und blickte düster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit würde er wohl nie hinter sich lassen können, so sehr er auch versuchte, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Prue spürte, wie Cole sich in sich selbst zurückzog und seufzte leicht, was hatte sie sich da nur aufgebürdet. Jede Frau bei klarem Verstand würde einem Typen der all diese Dinge getan hatte, den Laufpass geben, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass er sich selbst einschätzen konnte und sie hatte nicht die geringste Angst vor ihm. „Es geht mir nicht darum, dich zu verurteilen." erklärte sie bestimmt und drehte sein Gesicht vorsichtig zu sich, um ihn eindringlich anzusehen. „Ich wollte dir nur klarmachen, dass ich weiß, wozu du fähig bist." meinte sie ruhig und lächelte. „Also kann wohl niemand behaupten, dass ich nicht weiß in wen ich mich verliebt habe."

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an, auch wenn sie es glaubte, sie würde einen Teil von ihm nie richtig kennen, er würde es niemals zulassen. Das was sie wusste, reichte aus. „Und das alles macht dir nichts aus?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Doch, genau wie dir." meinte Prue leise und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände. „Vertrau' mir einfach, ich weiß worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Ich habe weder eine rosa Brille auf, noch idealisiere ich dich. Und meine Schwestern wissen, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffe."

Cole küsste sie leicht und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich wünschte du hast Recht, aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie mich hassen und davon überzeugt sind, dass du in dein Unglück rennst."

„Okay." meinte Prue und versuchte mit einem breiten Lächeln ihre düsteren Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. „Dann werde ich sie einfach eines Besseren belehren." erklärte sie. „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."


	40. 40 Kapitel

**40. Kapitel**

Als Josh in einer düsteren Gegend, die Amy völlig unbekannt war, vor dem unscheinbaren Eingang eines Clubs anhielt, bereute sie es bereits zutiefst, dass sie mitgefahren war. Skeptisch sah sie sich um. „Und hier feiern deine Freunde?" fragte sie, unwillig aus dem Wagen auszusteigen.

„Ja, es macht von außen nicht viel her, aber innen ist es ganz anders, du wirst schon sehen." erklärte er überzeugt und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Amy folgte ihm seufzend, ihr widerstrebte es ungemein, in diese düstere Höhle zu gehen. Doch Josh öffnete bereits die Tür und begrüßte die Frau, die am Eingang stand mit Handschlag. Donnernde Musik schallte ihnen entgegen, als sie den Innenraum des Clubs betraten. Auf der Bühne spielte eine Band und Amy musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten, so laut war es. Doch selbst das wäre in dem von Rauch und Trockennebel erfüllten Raum sicher gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Hier treten wir auch öfter auf, aber heute sind die Squarks dran." schrie Josh ihr zu und führte sie zu einem der Tische, an dem schon eine Gruppe von Menschen stand. Josh stellte sie vor, aber durch den Lärm und die Vielzahl der Namen, wusste Amy hinterher genausowenig wie vorher.

Sie lächelte freundlich und wünschte sich, sie könnte sich von diesem Platz fortbeamen, so wie Cole und Prue es konnten. Doch nichts geschah, Josh unterhielt sich mit einem seiner Freunde und Amy betrachtete die Umstehenden skeptisch. Die Frauen waren mit kurzen Tops und Röcken bekleidet und hatten wilde Frisuren und die Freunde von Josh trugen allesamt Lederklamotten und an ihren unbedeckten Körperstellen entdeckte Amy zahlreiche Tätowierungen. Amy hätte sich nicht fehler am Platz vorkommen können, da waren selbst die Teekränzchen mit Charlotte und Gillian harmlos gewesen, überlegte sie seufzend.

Plötzlich schrie einer der Männer ihr zu, ob sie etwas trinken wolle. Amy sah ihn entsetzt an, er trug eine schwarze Lederweste und einen Stoppelschnitt und kam Amy nicht ganz geheuer vor. Was trank man hier wohl, fragte sie sich unsicher, sie wollte sich auf keine Fall blamieren und eine Cola bestellen, da würde der Kerl sie sicher für noch dämlicher halten als so schon. „Ein Bier." brachte sie hervor, auch wenn sie überhaupt keine Lust darauf hatte. Der Kerl nickte und verschwand in der Menge.

Amy blickte wieder auf die Bühne. Wie es schien, war der Song endlich zuende, denn die Zuschauer fingen an zu grölen. Josh tat es ihnen gleich, während Amy nur froh war, dass es endlich etwas leiser wurde. „Macht ihr so ähnliche Musik?" wandte sie sich mit einem skeptischen Blick an Josh.

„Ja, aber nicht ganz so hart." erklärte er. „Du musst unbedingt mal herkommen, wenn wir spielen."

„Hm." war das einzige, was Amy hervorbringen konnte, sie würde sicher nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Laden setzen.

„Was ist?" fragte Josh überrascht. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Amy blieb eine Antwort erspart, als der Kerl mit dem Bier für sie und Josh wiederkam.

„Danke Zack." meinte Josh und sah Amy lächelnd an. „Ihm gehört der Laden." erklärte er und stieß mit ihrer Flasche an. „Komm trink' erst mal einen Schluck, dann geht es dir schon besser." meinte er zuversichtlich.

Zack sah Amy nachdenklich an. „Du warst wohl noch nie in so einem Laden, was?" wollte er wissen.

Amy trank einen Schluck und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" erklärte sie, und erinnerte sich daran, dass er der Besitzer hier war. „Aber es ist wirklich nett." brachte sie heraus.

Zack nickte verständnisvoll und wandte sich ärgerlich an Josh. „Mann Josh. Da hast du das Glück, so eine nette Lady auszuführen, und wo gehst du mit ihr hin? In diesen Schuppen. Ich fasse es nicht." kopfschüttelnd verließ er sie und ging zurück zur Theke.

„Wieso?" Josh sah Amy unsicher an, er war noch nie mit jemandem wie ihr aus gewesen und wusste nicht recht, worauf Mädchen aus den besseren Vierteln so abfuhren. Etwas nervös holte er sich eine Zigarette heraus, doch gerade, als er sie anzünden wollte, fiel ihm wieder ein, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. „Oh." entfuhr es ihm entschuldigend und er steckte sie wieder weg. „Du hast ja etwas gegen das Rauchen."

„Naja, hier ist das sowieso schon egal." erklärte Amy und sah sich um. „Ich dachte es wäre verboten?"

Einer von Joshs Freunden beugte sich zu ihr herüber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir lassen uns hier nichts verbieten." erklärte er strikt und schlug dann Josh auf die Schulter. „Und selbst unser Josh wird da doch glatt zum Gesetzesbrecher."

„Ha, ha." meinte Josh und sah Amy forschend an. „Du fühlst dich hier nicht wohl." erkannte er unzufrieden.

„Naja, ich kenn' hier keinen Menschen." erklärte Amy entschuldigend.

„Aber alle sind echt nett." meinte er und blickte seinen Freund an, an dessen Namen Amy sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte. Er hatte dunkle Haare und einen schmalen Unterlippenbart und sah ein paar Jahre älter aus, als Josh.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen." teilte er Amy mit und musterte sie interessiert, als ihm eine der Frauen von der anderen Seite etwas zurief. „Moment." meinte er und drehte sich wieder um.

„Rick und seine Groupies." klärte Josh Amy mit einem müden Lächeln auf.

„Oh." Amy sah Josh überrascht an. „Hast du etwa auch welche?"

„Ach, naja, eher weniger." gab Josh zu und fügte hinzu. „Rick ist unser Sänger und darum steht er immer im Mittelpunkt. Trotzdem ist er einer meiner besten Freunde und zwar schon seit der Schulzeit."

Amy blickte Josh überrascht an. „Ihr ward in einer Klasse?" fragte sie überrascht, ob dieser Rick ein paar Mal sitzengeblieben war?

„Ja, ich weiß." erklärte Josh leicht frustriert, während er sich seine Jacke auszog. „Aber ich sag' dir, wenn wir erst alt sind, dann werden ihn alle für zehn Jahre älter halten, während man mir mein Alter nicht annähernd ansieht."

„Klar!" meinte Amy, während sie entsetzt auf Joshs Oberarm blickte. „Du hast ja auch ein Tattoo." entfuhr es ihr.

„Ja, ist es nicht cool?" fragte Josh stolz und hielt ihr seinen Oberarm hin.

„Hm." meinte Amy wenig begeistert und erkundigte sich höflich. „Und was soll es darstellen?"

„Einen Stachelreif." erklärte Josh und blickte zufrieden auf seinen Oberarm hinab. „Jeder der Musik macht hat Tattoos." erklärte er.

„Hast du etwa noch mehr davon?" wollte Amy wissen, sie war schon auf alles gefasst.

„Nein, noch nicht." erklärte er kleinlaut und fügte schnell hinzu. „Ich hab mich noch nicht für das richtige Motiv entscheiden können. Aber dafür habe ich das hier." meinte er, um sie zu beeindrucken und hob sein Shirt hoch.

Amy blickte mit leichtem Wohlgefallen auf seinen glatten, schlanken und dennoch durchtrainierten Oberkörper, den zu ihrer Erleichterung keine einzige Tätowierung verunstaltete. Josh grinste Amy an und nahm ihre Hand, um sie an seine Brust zu führen, wo ein Ring genau durch seine Brustwarze gebohrt war.

Überrascht musste Amy sich beherrschen, die Hand nicht sofort zurückzuziehen. „Oh Gott!" entfuhr es ihr. „Hat das denn nicht wehgetan?"

„Ach Quatsch, es hat nur ein bisschen gepiekt." erklärte Josh mit einem lässigen Achselzucken.

„Lass dir bloß nichts von ihm erzählen." meinte Rick und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen. „Unser Kleiner hat doch Angst vor dem kleinsten Nadelstich, er hat sich bei dem Tattoo fast in die Hose gemacht und sich hinterher überlegt, ob es nicht auch mit Abziehbildchen geht." erklärte er grinsend.

Josh blickte ihn düster an. „Also so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht." meinte er ärgerlich.

„Ach erzähl doch nichts, ich kann mich noch gut an das Brustpiercing erinnern." teilte er Amy genüsslich mit. „Da musste er sich erst Mut antrinken und als er es sich endlich getraut hat, da war er fast betrunken."

Amy lächelte. „Also das finde ich jetzt durchaus verständlich." meinte sie und sah Josh mitfühlend an.

„Mensch Josh, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es auch Frauen gibt, die auf Sensibelchen wie dich stehen." erklärte Rick und schlug ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Ja danke!" meinte Josh unglücklich.

Rick blickte Amy wieder an. „Der Kleine hat Komplexe, weil er so nackt ist." teilte er ihr mit, während Josh ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Kannst du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Rick." fuhr er ihn an.

„Bitte!" Rick hob grinsend die Hände und drehte sich wieder um.

„So ist das gar nicht, ich habe mich wirklich noch nicht für das richtige Motiv entschieden, ich meine, das ist eine Entscheidung fürs Leben." versuchte Josh zu retten, was seiner Meinung nach noch zu retten war.

Amy lächelte ihn an. „Also mir gefällt es so wie es ist viel besser." erklärte sie.

Josh sah sie verwundert an. „Ehrlich?"

Amy nickte und wandte schnell den Blick ab, als sie merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoß. Interessiert blickte sie wieder auf die leere Bühne, wovor sich einige Leute eingefunden hatten, die nach der Musik, die den Raum erfüllte, tanzten. Amy musste lächeln, auf einmal war alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden den Club verließen, fühlte Amy sich richtig gut. Joshs Freunde waren wider Erwarten unglaublich nett zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ungezwungen mit ihnen reden können, ganz anders als sie es von Charlotte und ihren Freunden gewöhnt war, wo man scharf überlegen musste, was man von sich gab und was nicht. Mit der Zeit hatte Amy alles richtig Spaß gemacht, sie hatte mit Josh getanzt, pampige Chips gegessen, gelacht und den Abend einfach genossen.

Während Amy fröhlich vor sich hin grinste, versuchte Josh, die Beifahrertür seines klapprigen Wagens

aufzubekommen. „Sie klemmt wieder." entschuldigte er sich. „Warte, ich versuche es von innen." Er stieg in den Wagen und drückte die Tür von innen auf. „Du bist sicher bessere Karren gewöhnt." meinte er unglücklich. „Aber wenn ich erst Rockstar bin, dann kauf ich mir den coolsten Schlitten der Welt."

Amy stieg ein und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Geld macht auch nicht immer glücklich." erklärte sie.

Josh grinste. „Das sagen auch immer nur die Reichen." teilte er ihr mit.

„Das sind ja auch die einzigen, die es wissen können." klärte Amy ihn auf.

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht widersprechen." meinte Josh und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Also was ist, willst du schon nach Hause?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dafür bin ich noch viel zu aufgedreht." meinte sie lächelnd.

„Gut." Josh startete beim dritten Versuch den Wagen. „Ich weiß schon, wo wir noch hinfahren."

Kurze Zeit später parkte er in der Nähe des Flusses. Sie stiegen aus und gingen am Ufer des Mississippi entlang, über dem noch der morgendliche Nebel lag. Amy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Ist dir kalt?" wollte Josh wissen, und überlegte, ob er ihr vorschlagen sollte, seine Lederjacke zu tragen.

Amy sah ihn lächelnd an. „Nein, lass sie an." erklärte sie. „Du hast ja kaum etwas darunter an."

„Aber du könntest näher zu mir kommen." schlug Josh vor und breitete seinen Arm aus.

Amy sah ihn nachdenklich an und trat schließlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass Josh seinen Arm um sie legen konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte es sich gut an, so neben ihm zu gehen. Schweigend gingen sie auf den Moonwalk zu, der am Fluss entlangführte.

„So früh morgens war ich noch nie hier." erklärte Amy schließlich.

„Nein?" Josh sah sie verwundert an. „Ich schon, ich liebe es, wenn am Morgen noch der Dunst über dem Fluss hängt und man fast allein hier ist. Am schönsten ist es, wenn der erste Schaufelraddampfer losfährt und man außer seinen Geräusche noch nichts anderes hören kann." erklärte er mit Begeisterung in der Stimme. „Warst du schon mal am frühen Morgen am French Market?"

Amy schüttet den Kopf. „Nein, war ich nicht."

„Okay, dann lass uns dorthin gehen, das muss man einfach gesehen haben." meinte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Sie schlenderten bis zum Ende des Moonwalks, am Cafe du Monde vorbei, bis sie auf dem Markt ankamen, auf dem schon am frühen Morgen emsige Geschäftigkeit herrschte. Gemüse, Obst und Meeresfrüchte wurden abgeladen und an die ersten Kunden verkauft. Amy sah sich das Treiben interessiert an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so früh schon so viele Menschen auf den Beinen sind, und das am Sonntag." meinte sie überrascht.

„Na ja, wenn du ein Restaurant hast, dann musst du auch Sonntags den frischesten Fisch einkaufen." erklärte Josh. „Ich hab' mal Lieferungen für Gemüseläden ausgefahren, da musste ich auch immer früh raus, das war die Hölle."

Amy blickte Josh bedauernd an. „Es tut mir so leid wegen dem Job." erklärte sie.

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay." meinte er. „Wie der Typ da, dein Bekannter, schon gesagt hat, die Häftlinge, die anscheinend keine waren, sind jetzt sowieso alle weg, also war der Weg aufzuhören doch der coolere." erklärte er gelassen. „Außerdem ist es in dem Chaos sicher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hatte, vielleicht behalten sie mich ja."

Amy sah ihn verblüfft an. „Du willst weiter für die arbeiten?" fragte sie.

„Klar, wenn der Laden, der die Transporte organisiert hat, noch existiert, hatten sie schließlich nichts damit zu tun." überlegte Josh.

„Naja ich weiß nicht." meinte Amy skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn, seine Freunde hatten ihr erzählt, dass Josh schon, beim geringstmöglichen Gesetzesübertrit Panik bekam. „Ich denke du willst mit Verbrechern nichts zu tun haben?"

Josh seufzte. „Hey ich wurde gut bezahlt und musste selten früh raus, der Job hatte schon seine Vorteile."

verteidigte er sich und blickte sich um. „Komm lass uns das Thema wechseln ja? Hast du Hunger?"

Amy sah sich nachdenklich um, der Geruch von frischem Fisch am frühen Morgen tat ihrem Magen nicht unbedingt gut. „Also Fisch zum Frühstück ist leider nicht so mein Fall." erklärte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Kein Problem." Josh sah sich um. „Wie wär's mit Obst?" fragte er und führte sie zu den Ständen mit frischen Obstwaren.

Erleichtert, von den Fischständen wegzukommen, entschied Amy sich für ein paar saftige Pfirsiche und die Verkäuferin packte sie in eine Papiertüte, während Josh in seiner Hosentaschen nach einem Geldschein kramte. Nachdenklich sah Amy ihm dabei zu, sie fand es nicht richtig, ihn zahlen zu lassen, aber sie wusste genau, dass es ihn tief beleidigen würde, wenn sie ihm anbieten würde, die Früchte selbst zu bezahlen. Und schließlich waren es nur ein paar Pfirsiche, überlegte sie entschieden. Die Verkäuferin nahm die zerknüllten Scheine entgegen und gab Amy lächelnd die Tüte.

Zufrieden führte Josh Amy zurück zur Promenade und sie ließen sich auf einer Bank mit Blick auf den Fluss nieder.

„Ich hätte dich auch oben ins Cafe ausführen können." erklärte Josh bestimmt. „Aber das hier ist doch mal was anderes, oder nicht?"

Amy nickte und nahm sich einen Pfirsich. „Finde ich auch." meinte sie entschlossen und grinste. „Bei Cafes bin ich sowieso zu kritisch."

Josh beugte sich nach vorne und blickte sie fragend an. „Ja? Wieso? So kommst du mir gar nicht vor."

Amy biss in ihren Pfirsich und lehnte sich ebenfalls schnell nach vorne, damit der Saft des Pfirsichs nicht auf ihre Hose tropfte. Nachdenklich sah sie auf den Fluss. „Naja." gab sie schließlich zu. „Ich denke halt immer, das kann ich zu Hause genauso gut, wenn nicht besser."

„Du kannst kochen?" fragte Josh verwundert.

Amy nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, das findest du bestimmt öde, aber mir macht es Spaß." erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Nein, nein, ich find' es toll. Bei uns wurden immer nur Fertigmenüs in die Mikrowelle geschoben." erklärte Josh und fügte grinsend hinzu. „Aber ich dachte für so was habt ihr eine Haushälterin."

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich bin nicht reich, mein Stiefvater ist es." erklärte Amy bestimmt und biss erneut in den Pfirsich, während der Saft an ihren Fingern entlanglief erklärte sie. „Bevor meine Mutter ihn geheiratet hat, hatten wir auch kein Geld."

„Und dein Vater?" erkundigte Josh sich neugierig.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte kurzangebunden. „Keine Ahnung, ich kenne ihn nicht."

Josh nickte. „Naja, vielleicht besser ihn nicht zu kennen." erklärte er bitter. „Meinen Vater hätte ich auch lieber nicht gekannt."

Amy sah ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an, fragte aber nicht weiter. Sie konnte es zu gut verstehen, wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte. Schweigend aßen sie die Früchte auf.

„Ich habe ganz klebrige Hände." brach Amy schließlich das Schweigen und sah sich um. „Ob ich sie am Fluss waschen kann?"

„Das geht auch anders." erklärte Josh mit einem leichten Lächeln und nahm ihre Hand um sie langsam zu seinen Lippen zu führend. Während er einen ihrer Finger in den Mund nahm, beobachtete er Amy die ganze Zeit aufmerksam.

Amy schaute zögerlich zurück und murmelte schließlich. „Ich schätze das nutzt nicht viel."

Josh hielt weiterhin ihre Hand fest und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Aber es gefällt mir." erklärte er leise. „Deine Finger sind genauso süß wie du."

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln blickte Amy nach unten. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht." wich sie aus.

„Das sehe ich dir an, schon allein, wenn ich in deine grünen Katzenaugen schaue." erklärte Josh lächelnd und hob mit der einen Hand ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. „Und ich würde dich gerne besser kennenlernen." erklärte er entschlossen und beugte sich zu ihr rüber.

Amy blickte ihn skeptisch an und lehnte sich vorsichtshalber ein wenig zurück. „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"

Josh grinste. „Ganz harmlos." erklärte er und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. „Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen."

„Oh, ich... ich..." Amy sah ihm in die dunklen Augen, die so ganz anders waren, als die von Adam und ihr wurde ganz kribbelig. Es waren nicht nur die Augen, die ganz anders waren, überlegte sie und fand das eigentlich ziemlich aufregend. „Warum nicht." erklärte sie lächelnd.

Josh beugte sich erneut nach vorne und Amy hatte nichts dagegen, als er sie erneut küsste. Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Pfirsich und obwohl er behauptet hatte, er hätte noch keine Groupies, merkte sie sofort, dass er genau wusste, was er tat. Es war so leicht, sich einfach treiben zu lassen, aber Amy löste sich kurz darauf vorsichtig von ihm.

„Was ist?" fragte Josh verwundert.

„Es ist nur, ... naja, ..." Amy schaute unsicher auf ihre Füße. Sie kannte ihn doch kaum und wer konnte ihr schon sagen, was er wirklich von ihr wollte.

Josh nickte wissend. „Ich versteh' schon, du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen." erklärte er und strich ihr mit seiner Hand durch das Haar. „Irgendso ein Typ hat dich verletzt und jetzt bist du vorsichtig."

Amy schaute ihn verwundert an. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie überrascht.

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das nicht immer so?" erkundigte er sich. „Es gibt genug widerliche Kerle auf der Welt, die Spaß daran haben, jemandem wehzutun."

Amy schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Eigentlich war das anders, er war eher ... zu gut, er hat sich für die Kirche entschieden." erklärte sie.

Josh lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah sie fragend an. „Die Kirche?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, er wollte lieber Priester werden."

„Oh Mann, so ein Idiot!" erklärte Josh und lachte ungläubig auf. „Sowas gibt es noch? Der ist doch nicht ganz dicht."

Amy grinste unglücklich. „Ja, das hat Cole auch schon gesagt."

„Der Typ, bei dem du wohnst?" fragte Josh skeptisch, und als Amy nickte, blickte er sie fragend an. „Was hast du überhaupt mit denen zu tun?"

„Ich ... naja also, er war mein Anwalt." erklärte Amy und fügte schnell hinzu. „Ich weiß du kannst Anwälte nicht ausstehen, aber er hat mir wirklich geholfen."

„Echt? Wieso, hattest du Probleme mit dem Gesetz?" fragte Josh verblüfft, das konnte er sich bei jemandem wie Amy überhaupt nicht vorstellen. „Warst du auf 'ner Demo gegen Umweltverbrechen, oder sowas?" wollte er grinsend wissen.

„Nein, also...." Amy blickte auf den Boden. „Ich war des Mordes angeklagt, aber das war ein Irrtum." sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Die haben behauptet, ich hätte meinen Freund, also den Priester, erstochen." erklärte sie unsicher und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Josh, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Aber ich war's nicht, ehrlich." fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Du kamst mir gleich so bekannt vor." brachte Josh leise hervor. „Ach du Scheiße, du bist Amy Carey."

Amy nickte und sah ihn fragend an. „Ja, ist das schlimm?"

Josh antwortete gar nicht erst auf ihre Fragen. „Du warst sogar im Gefängnis deswegen." überlegte er entsetzt. Er sprang hektisch auf und fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. „Also ... also ich glaube wir gehen jetzt lieber." entschied er sofort. „Bis zum Auto ist es noch ein gutes Stück."

„Was?" Amy runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn?"

„Nichts." erklärte Josh beschwichtigend und lächelte gezwungen. „Ich denke nur es ist an der Zeit zu gehen, ich muss mich schließlich um einen neuen Job kümmern, und überhaupt..."

„Am Sonntag?" fragte Amy sarkastisch und stand enttäuscht auf. „Aber ich versteh' schon. Fein, kein Problem. Dann verschwinde ich wohl besser." erklärte sie und stürmte in Richtung der Straße. Sie wollte so schnell es ging weg von ihm.

„Halt warte." rief Josh und lief ihr hinterher. „Ich kann dich schon noch nach Hause bringen." erklärte er sich bereit.

Amy sah stur auf die Straße, alles war so schön gewesen, und dann hatte er es einfach so zerstört. „Nicht nötig." erklärte sie. „Ich kann ein Taxi nehmen, schließlich bin ich reich." Sie blickte in Richtung des Cafes, wo einige Taxis auf Kunden warteten.

Einer der Fahrer wurde sofort auf sie aufmerksam und fuhr langsam in ihre Richtung. „Brauchen Sie ein Taxi?" erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll, als er neben den beiden angekommen war.

Amy nickte „Ja danke!" erklärte sie und stieg erleichtert ein.

„Na dann." meinte Josh achselzuckend und wartete gar nicht erst ab, bis das Taxi davongefahren war, sondern drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Fluss.

Deprimiert sah Amy hinter ihm her und nannte dem Taxifahrer schließlich die Adresse von Coles Haus. Sie hatte auch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft. Der Taxifahrer nickte und fuhr schweigend durch die noch kaum belebten Straßen der Stadt. Amy verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was so schlimm daran war, dass sie einmal wegen Mordes angeklagt gewesen war. Gut es hatte in den Zeitungen gestanden, aber sie war schließlich unschuldig.

Hielt Josh sie etwa auch für eine von diesen Reichen, die nur den richtigen Anwalt engagieren mussten, um frei zu kommen? So ein Idiot, gut, sie hatte eine List gebraucht, aber schließlich hatte sie Adam nicht getötet, und nur das zählte. Und außerdem konnte Josh das doch gar nicht wissen. Wieso wagte er es überhaupt, sie zu verurteilen, er war ja auch keine Ausgeburt an Tugend, jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick.

Als das Taxi vor dem Haus ankam, bezahlte Amy den Fahrer und stieg immer noch zutiefst frustriert aus. In Gedanken ging sie auf die Tür zu und suchte in ihrer Handtasche vergeblich nach dem Schlüssel. Wo hatte er sich nur versteckt? Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen und kramte weiter in ihrer Tasche, er musste doch irgendwo zu finden sein, so groß war die Tasche nun auch wieder nicht, doch anscheinend war er verschwunden.

Ärgerlich schüttete Amy schließlich den gesamten Inhalt auf den Boden, als sie plötzlich Geräusche auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte. Alarmiert trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und spähte in die Halle. Da war doch etwas, sie hielt ihre Hand vor das Glas, und konnte trotz aller Mühen nichts erkennen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich verhört, überlegte sie seufzend und ging zurück zum Eingang.

Sie lauschte aufmerksam an der Tür, doch es war nichts zu hören. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet, beruhigte sie sich, der letzte Tag und die schlaflose Nacht hatten sie anscheinend mehr mitgenommen, als sie gedacht hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Boden zu ihren verstreuten Sachen und entdeckte ohne Probleme endlich ihren Schlüssel. Sie hob ihn auf und öffnete die Tür. Erneut lauschte sie aufmerksam, aber als sie keine weiteren Geräusche hörte, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und betrat die Halle.

Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war die Schale mit dem Öl von Zadie, die umgestoßen auf dem Boden lag, wobei der Docht immer noch genug Öl fand, um wacker vor sich hin zu brennen. Überrascht kniete Amy sich hin und hob die Schale wieder auf. Irgendwer musste sie umgestoßen haben, überlegte sie erschrocken, vielleicht hatte sie sich die Geräusche doch nicht eingebildet. Auf alles gefasst stand sie wieder auf und drehte sich vorsichtig um.

Im ersten Moment nahm sie nur ein paar Schatten wahr, doch schließlich erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die ihr schlimmster Albtraum war. Am Ende der Halle stand das Wesen ohne Herz, der Mörder von Adam.


	41. 41 Kapitel

**41. Kapitel**

Panikartig drehte Amy sich um und stürzte aus dem Haus. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen, rannte sie die Straße entlang, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. Selbst an der nächsten Kreuzung stoppte sie nicht, sie lief, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Vollkommen erschöpft blieb sie schließlich stehen und beugte sich nach Atem ringend nach vorne, bevor sie sich vorsichtig umsah. Doch die Straße hinter ihr war leer, niemand war zu sehen, weder der Dämon, noch ein Mensch.

Erleichtert versuchte Amy sich zu orientieren, sie kannte diese Gegend, in der Nähe waren ein paar Geschäfte, in denen Clara Jennings einkaufte, wenn sie nur eine Kleinigkeit brauchte. Anscheinend war sie nur ein paar Blocks vom Haus entfernt.

Instinktiv wollte Amy nach ihrer Tasche greifen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sie ja vor dem Haus ausgeschüttet hatte. Auch das noch, suchend sah Amy sich um, sie hatte kein Telefon und hier schien weit und breit keine einzige Telefonzelle zu sein. Verzweifelt sah sie sich erneut um, und ging schließlich auf die kleinen Läden zu. Doch wie es schien, waren sie alle am frühen Sonntagmorgen geschlossen. Frustriert blieb Amy stehen, als auf einmal einen Mann entdeckte, der aus dem kleinen Gemüseladen an der Ecke kam.

„Hallo!" Amy war alles egal, sie stürmte auf den Mann zu und erklärte ihm atemlos. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, ich muss unbedingt telefonieren, und hier ist ja nirgends ein Telefon, bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Der Mann sah sie verwundert an, nickte dann aber. „Kein Problem, kommen Sie mit in meinen Laden, da hab' ich ein Telefon."

Amy bedankte sich überschwänglich und folgte ihm in den Laden, wo sich im hinteren Teil ein winziges Büro befand, das nur aus einem Schreibtisch, einem passenden Stuhl und einem Telefon zu bestehen schien. Amy ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und versuchte mit zittrigen Fingern die Nummer zu wählen, doch sie verwählte sich ein ums andere Mal und musste es immer wieder erneut versuchen.

Endlich hörte sie das vertraute Tuten und schließlich eine verschlafenen Stimme. „Ja?"

„Cole, ich bin's Amy, ihr müsst sofort kommen, da ist jemand im Haus." erklärte sie immer noch atemlos.

„Was? Amy?" Cole setzte sich auf und sah sich desorientiert um, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich im Wohnzimmer von Judys Elternhaus befand. „Wo bist du denn, ich dachte du wärst auch hier?" erklärte er verwundert und blickte sich erneut um. Judy hatte, tiefnachts, nachdem die anderen Gäste gegangen waren, das Sofa ausgezogen und ein paar Decken hervorgekramt, bevor sie nach oben verschwunden war.

„Nein, ich wollte gerade nach Hause." erklärte Amy derweil. „Na ja zu deinem Haus." verbesserte sie sich. „Aber da habe ich Geräusche gehört und als ich in die Halle kam, da war dort dieses .. Ding, .. Dämon, ....das Wesen ohne Herz... Adams Mörder." brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Cole verstand immer noch nicht ganz und sah zu Prue, die sich kein bisschen rührte. „Aber wo bist du denn jetzt?" wandte er sich wieder an Amy.

„Ich bin gerannt, bis ich nicht mehr konnte." teilte sie ihm mit. „Jetzt bin ich im Gemüseladen, ein paar Blocks vom Haus entfernt, weißt du, wo das ist?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, ich weiß." meinte er und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Also du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, wir kommen gleich." erklärte er entschlossen und legte auf.

Cole reckte sich und schaute wieder zu Prue, die immer noch schlief, als hätte das Telefon nie geklingelt. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr herunter. „Hey, Prue." flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und küsste sie gleichzeitig, doch das einzige was er zu hören bekam waren unwillige Laute. „Prue!" versuchte er es erneut und begann sie den Hals aufwärts bis zu ihrem Mund zu küssen.

Prues Gemurmel wurde zufriedener und kurz darauf schlag sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter. „Musst du denn nie schlafen?" fragte sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

„Würd' ich ja gerne, aber Amy braucht uns." erklärte Cole schlicht.

Schlagartig war Prue hellwach, sie setzte sich auf und sah Cole fragend an. „Amy? Wo ist sie?" Alarmiert sah sie sich um.

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wartet am Gemüseladen."

Prue sah ihn an, als hätte er chinesisch gesprochen. „Jetzt mal Klartext, wo ist Amy und was ist passiert?" erkundigte sie sich erneut.

„Sie hat gerade angerufen, sie wollte zu uns nach Hause und glaubt, dass dort Dämonen sind." erklärte Cole. „Darum ist sie zu dem Gemüseladen an der Ecke gerannt."

„Ach so." meinte Prue nachdenklich und sah Cole fragend an. „Amy war die ganze Nacht weg?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht ganz danach aus." erklärte er mit skeptischem Blick. „Bis gestern hatte ich ja immer angenommen du hättest so etwas wie ein Beschützersyndrom. Und dann hast du sie einfach mit diesem Zombiefahrer weggehen lassen. "

Prue schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich habe Phoebe mit dir ausgehen lassen, da ist Amys Rocker ja wohl eher harmlos."

„Also mir ist der Kerl nicht geheuer." meinte Cole nachdenklich und stand auf.

„Tja, mein ehemals so brillantes Einschätzungsvermögen scheint durch meinen Tod wohl etwas gelitten zu haben." erklärte Prue und sah ihn demonstrativ an. „Aber wie es aussieht hat Josh ihr nichts getan." fiel ihr zufrieden wieder ein und sie stand ebenfalls auf. „Und jetzt sollten wir erstmal zu ihr und sehen, was bei uns zu Hause los ist."

Prue und Cole machten sich fertig und da Danny im Haus von Judys Eltern sicher war und noch friedlich schlief, verließen sie in den frühen Morgenstunden das Haus, um Amy zu treffen.

Amy half derweil dem Inhaber des Gemüseladens dabei, seine Waren vor dem Laden aufzustellen.

„Danke!" meinte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, oder hat es sich nicht um ein Ortsgespräch gedreht?" scherzte er.

„Doch schon, aber ich helfe gerne." erklärte Amy dem älteren Mann. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall allein auf der Straße zurückbleiben, und war froh über seine Gesellschaft, obwohl sie nirgends eine Spur von dem Dämon erkennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gar nicht erst verfolgt, überlegte sie erleichtert und sah sich aufmerksam um, als ihr Blick an einem kleinen Ladengeschäft hängenblieb. Es lag an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenecke, seine gläsernen Fenster zeigten auf zwei Straßen und die Tür befand sich genau in der Mitte.

„Ist der Laden dort leer?" fragte sie interessiert, als sie bemerkte, dass die Fenster vor Staub und Dreck starrten und in den Blumenkästen keine Blumen blühten.

Der Mann nickte. „Ja, bis vor kurzem war noch ein Stehimbiss darin, aber der hat sich nicht lange gehalten."

„Hm." meinte Amy nachdenklich und schaute auf das schöne alte Haus. „Es wäre optimal für ein Cafe." überlegte sie laut, sie konnte es schon genau vor ihrem geistigen Auge sehen. „An der belebten Ecke mit dem breiten Bürgersteig. Dort müsste man nur kleine Tische aufstellen, und die schöne Fassade, muss man natürlich neu streichen, Blumen in die Kästen pflanzen und die großen Fenster dekorieren."

Der Mann lachte „Das hört sich ja ganz danach an, als würdest du schon lange nach so etwas suchen."

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht tue ich das sogar." meinte sie leise. „Ich sollte wirklich versuchen, mein Glück im Beruf zu finden, denn Männer sind doch alles nur Idioten." stellte sie klar und blickte den Mann erschrocken an. „Ich meine natürlich nicht Sie."

„Ach Mädchen, du bist noch so jung." meinte dieser ermutigend. „Der Richtige wird schon noch kommen."

„Ich glaube kaum, da verlieb' ich mich doch lieber in dieses Cafe." erklärte sie entschlossen und sah erneut zu den verstaubten Fenstern, in die gerade die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fielen. „Da habe ich mehr von."

Als Cole und Prue kurze Zeit später um die Ecke kamen, hatte Amy bereits die Adresse des Vermieters in der Hand und war entschlossen alles zu versuchen, um sich wenigstens diesen Traum zu erfüllen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lief sie auf das Auto zu und stieg ein. „Bin ich froh, dass ihr endlich hier seid." erklärte sie erleichtert.

Prue blickte sich um und sah Amy besorgt an. „Was ist denn nun passiert?"

„Hat Cole dir das nicht gesagt?" fragte Amy überrascht. „Als ich das Haus betreten wollte, da lag die Ölschale auf dem Boden und Adams Mörder stand am Ende der Halle."

Prue sah sie skeptisch an, sie hoffte immer noch, dass Amy sich geirrt hatte, denn Dämonen im Haus, das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „Was wolltest du da überhaupt?"

„Ich wollte alleine sein." erklärte Amy leise und blickte betrübt aus dem Fenster. „Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf Gesellschaft."

Prue sah sie nachdenklich an, doch bevor sie weiter darüber reden konnten, stoppte Cole den Wagen vor dem Haus. Es lag ruhig und friedlich da, nur die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen.

„Die Tür habe ich aufgelassen." erklärte Amy entschuldigend. „Ich hatte solche Angst und wollte nur noch weg."

Cole nickte. „Schon gut, solange Dämonen da drinnen sind, werden schon keine Einbrecher kommen." meinte er gelassen.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen langsam auf die Tür zu. Auf dem Boden lagen noch immer überall Amys Sachen herum und Amy bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Dabei stellte sie zu ihrem Missfallen fest, dass sie bei ihrer Flucht auf ihr Telefon getreten war. Sie kniete sich hin und hob es auf, unzählige Drähte guckten hervor und wie es schien, war es nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Cole und Prue waren unterdessen bei der Tür angekommen und blickten in die Halle. „Nichts!" erkannte Prue und trat vorsichtig ein.

Cole folgte ihr und sie sahen sich um, doch sie konnten keine Spuren von Dämonen erkennen. „Vielleicht hat Amy nur Gespenster gesehen." meinte Cole leise zu Prue.

Prue nickte und drehte sich zu Amy, die immer noch vor der Haustür kniete. „Warst du die ganze Nacht mit Josh unterwegs?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja leider." grummelte Amy immer noch enttäuscht und wütend, während sie sich bemühte, ihre verstreuten Sachen zurück in die Tasche zu tun. „Er ist ein Idiot, mehr nicht." stellte sie unmissverständlich klar.

„Hat er dir irgendwas getan?" fragte Prue sofort alarmiert und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Also dann kann er was erleben, das verspreche ich dir."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf. „Nein, alles war wirklich schön, bis ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich wegen Mordes angeklagt war, da ist der Feigling verschreckt abgehauen."

„Was?" Cole drehte sich um und sah sie verwundert an. „Das hat ihn gestört?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, er wusste sofort wer ich war und weg war er."

Prue blickte sie skeptisch an. „Er hat dich erkannt?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, er kannte meinen Namen, wahrscheinlich hat er mich in der Zeitung gesehen, oder was weiß ich." erklärte sie und wurde gleich wieder deprimiert. „Ist ja auch egal, der Typ kann mir gestohlen bleiben."

Cole und Prue sahen sich nachdenklich an. „Und wenn er etwas damit zu tun hatte?" gab Cole schließlich zu bedenken.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." erklärte Amy überzeugt. „Er hat uns schließlich geholfen, die Zombies zu befreien und das hätte er wohl kaum getan, wenn er etwas mit diesem Staatsanwalt zu tun hat, oder mit Adams Mörder."

„Ich weiß nicht, das kann man nie wissen, du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein." meinte Prue.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn freiwillig bestimmt nicht wiedersehen." stellte sie unmissverständlich klar.

„Gute Entscheidung!" Prue nickte und blickte zur Treppe. „Ich werde mal oben nachsehen." erklärte sie entschlossen, obwohl sie nicht annahm, dass irgendwelche Dämonen im Haus zu finden waren.

Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf und sah sich im Gang um, nichts! Vorsichtshalber öffnete sie die Tür zu Dannys Zimmer, als sie plötzlich etwas hinter sich hörte. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah sich einem Vultar gegenüber. „Oh nein, nicht die schon wieder!" erklärte sie genervt und schleuderte ihn mühelos gegen die Wand. Sein Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand und Prue warf es ihm gleich hinterher.

„Cole!" rief sie nach unten. „Hier sind ein paar deiner Geierfreunde." erklärte sie und blickte den Gang entlang, auf dem sich urplötzlich zahlreiche Geierdämonen eingefunden hatten. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit, sie zu vernichten. Mühelos erledigte sie ihre ersten Gegner und wunderte sich erneut darüber, mit welchem Mut sie sie angriffen, obwohl sie nicht die geringste Chance hatten.

Sofort wollte Cole zur Treppe stürzen, um Prue zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch da stand schon ein weiterer Dämon direkt vor ihm. „Vultare." meinte er angewidert und nahm ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Messer aus der Hand, um es ihm in den Bauch zu rammen.

Erschrocken blickte Amy zu Cole. „Also hatte ich doch Recht." murmelte sie vor sich hin und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, als sie die kleinen Fläschchen auf dem Boden sah, die Prue ihr gegeben hatte, als sie auf Danny aufpassen sollte. Sie hatte sie zur Vorsicht in ihre Tasche gesteckt und hob sie jetzt nachdenklich vom Boden auf.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und betrat die Halle, was sollte schon passieren, einen Versuch war es wert, entschied sie und warf das Fläschchen auf den nächstbesten Dämon, der mit erhobenem Messer auf Cole zustürmte. Der Dämon explodierte und Amy trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Wow" entfuhr es ihr.

Cole sprang hektisch zur Seite und sah Amy ungläubig an. „Ah, nicht auf mich, ist das klar." rief er ihr hektisch zu. „Wirf das Zeug ja nicht auf mich." Trotz Prues Beteuerungen, dass das Mittel ungefährlich für ihn war, wollte er sein Schicksal lieber nicht herausfordern.

„Keine Sorge." meinte Amy verwundert von der Kraft des kleinen Fläschchens, doch wie sollte sie das so genau koordinieren? Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand, sie durfte keinen Dämon töten, der zu nah bei Cole war, entschied sie. Doch darum hätte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, denn die Dämonen hatten bereits sie als Opfer auserkoren und kamen mit erhobenen Messern auf sie zu. Amy fackelte nicht lange und die ganze Meute verschwand in einem riesigen Feuerball.

Unterdessen hatte Prue endlich die Vultare auf dem Flur überwältigt und stand oben an der Treppe. „Alles klar bei euch?" fragte sie und sah nach unten.

„Ja!" erklärte Cole. „Amy hat gerade die gesamte Horde explodieren lassen."

Verwundert blickte Amy sich um. „Ist das alles?" fragte sie euphorisch.

„Keine Sorge." erklang es hinter ihr, und die Stimme erschütterte sie bis ins Mark, sie war in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und sie würde sie niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben wieder vergessen können.

Ein Dämon erschien, der um einiges stärker war, als die anderen. „Das waren nur Versager." entfuhr es ihm unwirsch und er sah Amy spöttisch an. „Aber ich bin besser!"

„Ja!" hauchte sie und blickte ihn entschlossen an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie das letzte Fläschchen fest umschlossen.

Währenddessen stürzte Prue die Treppe hinunter, um Amy zu helfen, doch Cole hielt sie zurück. „Nein lass." erklärte er ruhig, er hatte sofort erkannt, um welchen Dämon es sich da handelte. „Das ist Amys Aufgabe."

Prue blickte Cole überrascht an und sah dann zurück zu dem Dämon. „Ist das der Mörder von Adam?" fragte sie und kannte eigentlich schon die Antwort.

„Ja, und Amy wird schon mit ihm fertig." das hoffte Cole auf jeden Fall. „Und wenn nicht sind immer noch wir da." Sie schauten angespannt auf die beiden vor ihnen.

Der Dämon kam immer näher, doch Amy rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie atmete tief durch und zwag sich ruhig zu bleiben, sie würde ihre Chance schon noch bekommen. Sie wartete, bis er fast vor ihr stand, dann warf sie das Explosionsmittel entschlossen auf ihn. Erwartungsvoll trat sie einen Schritt zurück, doch offensichtlich hatte der Dämon damit gerechnet, denn er wehrte das Fläschchen mit seiner Hand ab. Es zerschellte ein Stück neben ihm auf dem Boden und die Tinktur verteilte sich auf dem Boden, ohne dass sie irgendeinen Schaden anrichten konnte.

Amy erstarrte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, was sollte sie jetzt tun. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Cole und Prue, die unschlüssig an der Treppe standen und auf ein Zeichen von ihr warteten. Doch Amy schüttelte den Kopf, sie würde nicht aufgeben, dies war ihr Kampf und sie würde ihn gewinnen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, dieser Dämon hatte ihr so viel genommen, dafür würde er bezahlen. Mutig stürzte sie sich erneut auf ihn und ihre Wut gab ihr ungeheure Kraft. Der Dämon, der mit diesem erneuten Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte, fiel nach hinten und Amy bekam seinen Dolch zu fassen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufwenden konnte, drehte sie seine Hand um und stach ihm die spitze Klinge in das nicht vorhandene Herz.

Eine widerliche Masse quoll aus ihm heraus und Amy sprang schleunigst auf, um endlich von ihm fort zu kommen. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete, wie von dem Dämon nur noch ein jämmerliches Häuflein aus grauem Schleim übrig blieb, aber die von ihr erwartete Genugtuung, Adams Mörder zur Strecke gebracht zu haben, setzte nicht ein. Die Rache schmeckte bitter, denn dieses Wesen hatte nichts gefühlt, es hatte sicher noch nicht einmal gewusst, wer sie war. Adam und sie hatten ihm nichts bedeutet und genauso wenig empfand sie jetzt bei seiner Vernichtung, sie fühlte sich nur kalt und leer und das war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

Prue trat neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Du hast ihn vernichtet, du kannst stolz auf dich sein." erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Das bin ich aber nicht." meinte Amy seufzend. „Ich fühle mich dadurch auch nicht besser, es ändert rein gar nichts an dem was geschehen ist."

„Nein, aber du hast verhindert, dass er anderen dasselbe antun kann." erklärte Prue.

„Hm." die anderen waren ihr gerade ziemlich egal, ihr ging es dadurch ja nicht besser. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie langsam darüber hinwegkam, doch dieses Erlebnis hatte alles wieder hervorgeholt. Es hatte sie an den Platz des Mordes zurückversetzt und alles war wieder so gegenwärtig gewesen. Es war, als hätte die Zeit noch nicht einmal die kleinste Wunde geschlossen, sie waren alle wieder aufgebrochen. „Rache bringt nichts." erkannte sie schlagartig und drehte sich um, um im Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden.

Cole sah ihr verwundert hinterher. „Also das verstehe ich jetzt nicht." erklärte er und sah Prue fragend an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." gab sie zu. „Mir hat es immer geholfen, das Böse zu bekämpfen."

Nachdenklich folgten sie Amy ins Wohnzimmer. „Willst du alleine sein?" fragte Prue vorsichtig.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon okay." erklärte sie. Sie wollte zwar nicht weiter darüber reden, aber es gab andere Themen. Nachdenklich sah sie die beiden an. „Was haben diese Dämonen hier eigentlich gesucht?"

„Keine Ahnung." überlegte Prue und sah sich um, überall befanden sich noch die klebrigen Haufen der vernichteten Geierdämonen. „Außer dass wir putzen müssen, weiß ich auch nicht, was Belva damit bezwecken wollte."

„Uns ablenken." schlug Cole vor.

Prue sah ihn verwundert an „Ja, aber wovon?"

„Danny!" entfuhr es Cole und er sprang hektisch auf, er hatte ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, was wäre, wenn Belva sie nur ablenken wollte, um seinen Sohn zu töten, so wie ihrer vernichtet worden war.

„Bei Judy ist er sicher." versuchte Prue ihn zu beruhigen. „Keiner weiß, wo er ist."

„Oh doch." Cole blickte Amy an. „Dein Zombiefahrer weiß es." erklärte er.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Josh ist ein Idiot, aber er hat nichts mit Dämonen oder Belva zu tun."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen." fuhr Cole sie an und stürzte zur Tür, wie hatte er Danny nur in dieser Situation allein lassen können, er wusste doch wie gefährlich es war. Wenn ihm etwas geschah, dann würde er sich das niemals verzeihen.

„Warte!" Prue folgte ihm in die Halle. „Was willst jetzt tun?"

„Zu Judy und Danny abholen." erklärte Cole ungeduldig. „Schimmern ist mir zu gefährlich, vielleicht hat Belva hier irgendwo einen Donnerstein liegenlassen." teilte er ihr mit und verschwieg dabei, dass er es in seiner jetzigen Verfassung für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich hielt, am richtigen Ort anzukommen.

„Okay, ich komme mit, aber was ist mit Amy?" fragte Prue und sah sich nachdenklich um.

„Ich will nur schlafen, hier wird schon keiner mehr aufkreuzen." erklärte sie bestimmt und ging erschöpft die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Und wenn, dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun."

Prue sah besorgt zu ihr hoch, mit harmlosen Geierdämonen fertig zu werden, war eins, aber Amy hatte keine Ahnung, welche Gefahr von anderen Dämonen ausgehen konnte.

„Sie hat recht Prue, ihr wird schon nichts passieren, ich will jetzt endlich zu Judy." meinte Cole unruhig, er spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und musste Gewissheit haben. Energisch öffnete er die Tür und Prue folgte ihm schließlich seufzend zum Wagen.

Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie kaum ein Wort, beide versuchten ihre erschreckenden Gedanken zu verdrängen. Danny würde es schon gut gehen und Judy und Robert auch, versuchte Prue sich zu überzeugen, denn sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass Danny wirklich in Gefahr sein könnte. Obwohl sie eigentlich genau wusste, dass es so war. Belva wollte sich für den Tod ihres Sohnes rächen und sie hatte sie in Verdacht, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, das hatte der Auftritt der Geierdämonen eindeutig bewiesen.

Cole heizte in Übergeschwindigkeit durch die Stadt und kurz darauf, kamen sie vor Judys Elternhaus an. Alles lag friedlich da und für Prue sah es nicht danach aus, als hätte es hier irgendwo einen Kampf gegeben. „Alles ruhig." meinte sie erleichtert.

„Das will nicht viel heißen." erklärte Cole, sein Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske. Er stürmte zur Tür und beherrschte sich nicht gleich Sturm zu klingeln.

Nach kurzen Klingeln öffnete sich die Haustür und Robert stand ihnen gegenüber. „Hallo!" meinte er verwundert. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

„Meinen Sohn abholen." erklärte Cole ruhig.

„Oh!" Robert blickte ihn irritiert an. „Aber den hat doch schon eure Freundin abgeholt." erklärte er überrascht.

„Welche Freundin?" Cole war es, als würde ein blankes Messer gerade sein Herz durchbohren, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Na diese Zadie." erklärte er mit einem Gähnen. „Da konnte ich sie auch gleich zu dem Überfall befragen, aber sie war ziemlich wortkarg." führte er aus.

„Du hast es gewagt, ihr meinen Sohn zu geben?" fragte Cole mit bedrohlicher Stimme, eine eisige Kälte durchströmte ihn und lähmte alles, so dass er sich befehlen musste, wenigstens weiterzuatmen.

Robert blickte ihn verwundert an, von Cole ging plötzlich eine Bedrohung aus, die ihm unheimlich war. „Ja." erklärte er schnell und sah Prue an. „Ihr habt mir schließlich versichert, dass ihr so gut mir ihr befreundet seid."

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hast du kein Hirn im Kopf." fuhr Cole ihn an und packte Robert am Kragen. Das alte ach so vertraute Gefühl der Mordlust kam in ihm auf, und er musste sich mit aller Macht zusammenreißen, um Robert nicht hier und jetzt die Kehle umzudrehen.

„Hör auf Cole, das bringt doch nichts." ging Prue dazwischen und zerrte ihn zurück. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was sie gerade gehört hatte und welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte. Danny in den Händen von Belva, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, sie musste mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen. „Wo wollte sie mit ihm hin?" fragte sie Robert.

Robert war verschreckt zurück ins Haus getreten und sah die beiden mit Furcht in den Augen an. „Das hat sie nicht gesagt, ich nehme an zu euch nach Hause, seht doch dort erstmal nach, bevor ihr hier so ein Theater macht." erklärte er und schloss ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Cole starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Musstest du Robert so anfahren?" wollte Prue ärgerlich wissen.

Verwundert sah Cole sie an. „Belva hat Danny und da stellst du dich wegen meiner Umgangsformen an?" fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Wenn du Robert etwas angetan hättest, hätte das auch nichts an der Situation geändert." meinte Prue, sie musste versuchen, Ruhe zu bewahren, denn einer musste es ja tun und Cole schien eindeutig nicht derjenige zu sein.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen, Prue." erklärte Cole außer sich vor Zorn. „Er ist schließlich nicht dein Sohn."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen?" Prue konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. „Wer war denn für ihn da, als er Hilfe brauchte?" sie sah ihn mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an. „Wer? Seine leiblichen Eltern haben sich jedenfalls nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Ich war vom ersten Moment an für ihn da, ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert, und niemand sonst. Und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er ein neues Leben bekommt, und dafür habe ich alles auf mich genommen, sogar dich ertragen." dachte er etwa, nur er hätte das Recht, sie zu verletzten, das konnte sie genauso gut.

„Oh, du hast mich also ertragen müssen." erklärte Cole spöttisch und beugte sich zu ihr. „Aber keine Sorge, du bist mich los, denn ohne Danny gibt es für mich keinen Grund mehr zu leben."

„Glaubst du, den gibt es für mich?" fragte sie ärgerlich. „Er ist das Einzige, was mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Aber noch ist es ja nicht zu spät." erklärte Prue entschlossen und ging auf den Wagen zu.

Cole sah ihr irritiert hinterher. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Du kannst ja gerne hier stehenbleiben und dich weiter selbst bemitleiden, ich finde in der Zwischenzeit deinen Sohn." klärte sie ihn auf und öffnete energisch die Tür.

„Na fein, und wo willst du ihn finden?" erkundigte er sich, während er ihr zum Wagen folgte.

„In Zadies Haus, wo sonst." erklärte Prue. „Vielleicht will sie Danny nur vor ihrer Schwester schützen."

„Klar, und uns hat sie nichts davon gesagt, das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht." meinte Cole ärgerlich, seit wann war Prue so naiv. „Robert hat gesagt Zadie war sehr wortkarg, das deutet ja wohl eindeutig darauf hin, dass Belva sie zu ihrem Zombie gemacht hat."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Verdammt!" erklärte Prue gereizt und schlug frustriert auf das Lenkrad. „Ich sollte zuerst Amy anrufen." meinte sie entschlossen, da war noch der kleine Funken Hoffnung, dass Zadie Danny nur schützen wollte und zu ihnen nach Hause gebracht hatte. Ungeduldig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und dabei rieselte ihre informative Zettelsammlung aus der Seitentasche auf Cole hinab. Prue kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und wählte die Nummer.

Nach endlosem Tuten war endlich eine verschlafene Amy am Apparat. „Ja?"

„Amy, ich bin es Prue, hat Zadie Danny zu uns gebracht?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein! Hier ist niemand." erklärte Amy überrascht und sah sich um. „Es hat auch nicht an der Tür geklingelt, das hätte ich gehört." zerschlug sie Prues Hoffnungen. „Aber ich kann gerne überall nachsehen."

„Ja, tu das." meinte Prue und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad, während Amy das Haus inspizierte.

Währenddessen versuchte Cole das Gespräch zu ignorieren, das seine Befürchtungen nur bestätigen würde. Geschäftig blickte er auf Prues Zettelwirrwarr und suchte sie wieder zusammen. Eine armselige Ablenkung, aber einen Versuch war es wert, überlegte er, und was sie alles so aufhob, Einkaufsbons und Tickets fürs Parken und schließlich zahlreiche Notizen und Adressen. Adressen, Cole begann sie sich intensiver anzusehen, und schließlich fand er etwas, was ihn sehr interessierte.

„Niemand?" fragte Prue derweil und versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen. Das war nicht das Ende der Welt, sie würde Danny schon finden, sie musste nur klar denken, doch ihr Verstand war wie betäubt. „Okay Amy, Zadie hat Danny abgeholt und wir wissen nicht, wo sie ihn hingebracht hat." erklärte sie so ruhig wie möglich. „Sei vorsichtig, verlass am besten das Haus und geh so lange nach Hause zu deiner Mutter."

„Warum sollte Zadie uns etwas tun?" fragte Amy verwundert und fügte dann entschlossen hinzu. „Ich kann mich schon selbst verteidigen." Auf keinen Fall wollte sie nach Hause, dafür war sie viel zu aufgewühlt.

„Gegen diese harmlosen Geierdämonen, aber nicht gegen Belva!" klärte Prue sie auf. Prue hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich auch noch um Amys Sicherheit Sorgen machen zu müssen.

„Was sollte Belva von mir wollen? Ich bin doch gar nicht interessant für sie." meinte Amy furchtlos.

„Ja aber..." begann Prue ärgerlich, sie wollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit Amy streiten, doch bevor es dazu kam, unterbrach Cole sie.

„Leg auf." befahl er ihr.

Wider Erwarten tat Prue ihm den Gefallen „Aber sei vorsichtig!" meinte sie schnell zu Amy und legte dann auf, um Cole erwartungsvoll anzusehen. „Also was ist?"

„Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du die Adresse von Belvas Haus hast?" wollte Cole wissen, doch er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Wir müssen so schnell es geht zu ihr."

„Das ist eine Festung, Cole." gab Prue zu bedenken, doch sie startete schon den Wagen.

„Wir werden dort hineinkommen." erklärte Cole ruhig. „Verlass dich darauf."


	42. 42 Kapitel

**42. Kapitel**

Kurz darauf kamen Prue und Cole vor einem riesigen schmiedeeisernen Tor mit goldenen Pfeilspitzen an, das ihnen den Weg auf Belvas Anwesen versperrte. Prue stoppte den Wagen und stieg aus, auf der Fahrt hatten sie kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Sie schienen Lichtjahre voneinander entfernt zu sein, obwohl sie doch die gleiche Furcht und Sorge verspürten.

„Suchst du eine Klingel?" fragte Cole ironisch und stieg ebenfalls aus, um das Auto zu umrunden und sich auf dem Fahrersitz niederzulassen. Zur Not würde er so lange gegen das Tor fahren, bis es sich öffnen ließ.

„Nein." erklärte Prue ruhig. „Das kann ich auch anders." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und mühelos schwangen die beiden Flügel des Tores auf. „Siehst du." meinte sie gelassen und stieg wieder in den Wagen.

„Hm, ich hätte gedacht sie hat ihr Anwesen irgendwie gesichert." meinte Cole nachdenklich.

„Offensichtlich nicht, jetzt fahr schon." wies Prue ihn an.

Doch Cole zögerte. „Es könnte eine Falle sein."

„Ich weiß, aber wir müssen es riskieren, oder hast du plötzlich einen anderen Plan?" wollte Prue verwundert wissen.

„Ich dachte, wenn du hier..." doch er kam gar nicht weiter.

„Vergiss es." erklärte Prue entschlossen. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht hier warten, komm gar nicht erst auf diese blöde Idee."

Cole sah sie nachdenklich von der Seite an und nickte schließlich. Er fuhr auf das Grundstück, wo eine breite Straße in Schlangenlinien durch eine parkähnliche Landschaft zum Herrenhaus führte. Bei dem Gebäude handelte es sich um eine riesige pompöse Villa, die eindeutig neueren Datums, aber im Stil eines alten Südstaatenhauses gebaut war.

Cole parkte den Wagen vor dem Eingang und sie stiegen aus. Prue blickte auf die Veranda und die zahlreichen Fenster im ersten Stock, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, auf was sie gefasst sein sollte.

„Lass uns hineingehen." entschied Cole und stieg die breite Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf, ihm war egal, was ihn dort erwartete, er wollte nur Danny finden.

Prue folgte ihm und wollte schon erneut eine Tür mit Hilfe ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten öffnen, als sie bemerkte, dass diese bereits offen war. „Sie ist offen!" meinte sie verblüfft.

„Anscheinend erwartet Belva uns bereits." erklärte Cole, äußerlich völlig gelassen und trat in die Halle. Er unterließ es, Prue erneut zu bitten, draußen zu warten, denn er wusste, dass sie dies ausschlagen würde.

Auf alles vorbereitet sahen sie sich in der imposanten Halle um. Sie reichte bis zur Spitze des Hauses und mit der kunstvollen Deckenbemalung und einem überdimensionalen Kronleuchter, hatte man das Gefühl, als befände man sich in einem Schloßsaal. Marmorne Säulen stützten die Treppe, die an beiden Seiten in den ersten Stock führte und geradeaus standen die Flügel einer Schwingtür sperrangelweit offen.

„Sie will wohl, dass wir eintreten." meinte Prue nachdenklich und ging vorsichtig auf den Raum zu. In der Mitte vor dem Fenster stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch und sie blickten auf die hohe Rückenlehne eines Schreibtischstuhls.

„Dann tun wir ihr doch den Gefallen." erklärte Cole furchtlos und trat ein. Als beide den Raum betreten hatten, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen auf einmal wie von Geisterhand und die Jalousien sausten nach unten und verdunkelten die breite Fensterfront. Trotz des hellen Tages wurde es dunkel im Raum und der Schreibtischstuhl drehte sich langsam herum.

„Mir war klar, dass ihr mich hier sucht." erklang die Stimme von Belva und ein seltsames Leuchten schien von ihr aus in den Raum. Als sie sich vollständig zu ihnen umgedreht hatte, war zu erkennen warum. Denn es war nicht die Voodoopriesterin, die leibhaftig vor ihnen saß, sondern lediglich eine Projektion von ihr. Sie war durchsichtig und schimmerte in einem hellen Farbton.

„Was soll das?" fragte Prue überrascht und sah sich ohne Erfolg im gesamten Raum nach einem Projektor um.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich euch nicht im unklaren über meine Pläne lassen werde." erklärte die Projektionsbelva gerade zufrieden. „Nein, ich will, dass ihr wisst, was geschehen wird, denn ihr werdet nichts dagegen tun können." Sie lächelte und sah die beiden an, als würde sie ihnen wirklich gegenüber sitzen. „Ich werde Ayida anrufen." erklärte sie mit einem entrückten Lächeln. „Ich weiß, die meisten Voodooanhänger halten Ayida nur für den weiblichen Aspekt von Damballah, aber das ist ein Irrglaube." verkündete sie kühn.

„Das sagt mir leider gar nichts." meinte Prue spöttisch.

Und als habe Belva dies geahnt, fuhr sie fort. „Oh, ihr wisst nicht wovon ich rede?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Ignoranten! Nun ich werde euch unsere Voodoogötter näherbringen: Damballah, der große Schlangengott, ist der König der Götter, der Schöpfer der Magie und Herr der Zeit. Er gilt als die Verkörperung des Guten schlechthin. Seine Liebe gilt allem, das lebt. Seine Gefährtin war Ayida und mit ihr lebte er glücklich zusammen im Königreich Dahomey." Sie stoppte kurz. „Doch dann trat sie in sein Leben, Erzulie, die Königin von Ife. Sie ist die Königin von Himmel und Erde und sie wurde seine Geliebte."

Cole sah sich um. „Das interessiert mich alles herzlich wenig." brachte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich will wissen wo mein Sohn ist."

Doch Belva ließ sich nicht in ihrem Vortrag stören. „Als Ayida ihn zur Rede gestellt hat, hat er sie vernichtet, zerstört und in sich aufgenommen. Die meisten Voodooanhänger sehen in dieser brutalen Tat allerdings die willentliche Vereinigung der beiden Gottheiten, eine Einheit, bei der Ayida nur noch als der weibliche Teil von Damballah angesehen wird. Ja, sie wollen diese schändliche Tat ihres angebeteten Gottes gerne vergessen." erklärte sie missbilligend. „Aber ich nicht, ich werde sie wieder hervorholen. Und dann wird sie Rache wollen, genau wie ich. Sie wird Unheil und Vernichtung über die Welt bringen, das ist ihr Ziel."

„Und was hat das alles mit Danny zu tun?" wunderte sich nun auch Prue.

„Um Ayida anzurufen und sie zu besänftigen benötige ich ein besonderes Opfer." erklärte Belva, als hätte sie sie gehört und wies mit ihrer Hand demonstrativ auf den Schreibtisch. Vor ihr erschien auf einmal ein helles Licht und wurde zu einer Projektion von Danny.

Als Cole seinen Sohn in den Händen von Belva sah, versagte ihm erneut fast der Atem. Eisige Kälte durchströmte ihn, denn die Gewissheit, dass Belva Danny in ihrer Gewalt hatte, war für ihn schier unmöglich zu verkraften. Wütend bildete er einen Energieball und schleuderte ihn auf die Voodoopriesterin. „Du Miststück." presste Cole heraus, doch das einzige, was Schaden nahm, war der Stuhl, den nun ein brennendes Loch zierte, Belvas Projektionsbild blieb unverändert.

„Hör auf, was soll das?" fuhr Prue ihn an, ihr Herz hatte bei dem Anblick von Danny beinah ausgesetzt und sie selbst hätte Belva am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, aber es war nur eine Projektion. Und sie musste wissen, was Belva vorhatte. Wenn Cole ihre Projektion zerstörte, dann standen sie noch schlechter da, als sowieso schon. „Wir müssen erfahren, was sie zu sagen hat." erklärte sie unmissverständlich.

„Es ist eine große Ehre für euren Sohn." erklärte Belva weiter. „Ein ehrsameres Ende, als ihr es meinem Sohn gewährt habt." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer bösartigen Grimasse. „Mein armer David, aber du wirst deine Rache bekommen, das schwöre ich dir." Sie wandte sich zur Seite und atmete schwer.

Aufmerksam verfolgte Prue jede ihrer Gesten, um daraus später Schlüsse ziehen zu können, als plötzlich eine Karaffe mit Wasser, ein Parfümfläschchen, eine Puderdose und ein Lappen als Projektion auf dem Tisch erschienen.

„Ich werde das Kind für die Zeremonie vorbereiten, damit er Ayida als Opfer würdig wird." erklärte Belva weiter. „Er wird gewaschen und muss heilige Speisen und Getränke zu sich nehmen." Auf dem Tisch erschien ein Krug. „Ich weiß dass Ayida meinen Ruf erhören und sein Blut als Opfer annehmen wird. Und dann wird sie die Welt beherrschen, alles wird vernichtet und ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun." Belva fing an bösartig zu lachen, das Lachen wurde immer lauter und erfüllte den Raum.

Prue kam es seltsam bekannt vor, und während sich die Projektionen langsam in Luft auflösten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Wütend schleuderte sie den Stuhl gegen die Fensterfront. Das Glas brach und der Stuhl blieb in der Jalousie hängen, die langsam wieder nach oben fuhr.

„Und was hat das jetzt gebracht?" wollte Cole mit einem müden Lächeln wissen.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zufrieden auf das zerstörte Fenster. „Es geht mir etwas besser." erklärte sie schlicht.

Cole nickte, er wusste, was sie dabei empfand. Und er wusste auch, dass sie Danny genauso liebte, wie er es tat, aber dennoch würde sie nicht verstehen was es für ihn bedeutete. Er hatte wieder versagt, er war einfach unfähig jemanden zu beschützen. „Ich ertrag' es einfach nicht, ihn zu verlieren." gab er zu.

„Er lebt Cole, das ist das einzige, was zählt." erklärte Prue entschlossen und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, um ihn zu durchsuchen. Sie musste dort irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte finden.

„Aber wie lange noch." wollte Cole wissen, während er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ und ihr bei ihrer unsinnigen Suche zusah. Schon einmal war ihm das Glück einfach aus den Händen gerutscht, und wie sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, er hatte es nie wieder zu fassen bekommen. Noch heute fragte er sich, was er damals falsch gemacht hatte, was er hätte anders machen sollten, aber es fiel ihm einfach keine Lösung ein. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Mal, es war seine Schuld, er hatte seinen Sohn unbeaufsichtigt gelassen und jetzt war er in Belvas Händen.

„Hör auf so zu reden. Wir werden ihn retten." fuhr Prue ihn derweil wütend an und suchte weiter den Schreibtisch ab, sie öffnete die Schubladen und nahm einige Papiere heraus. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Ayida unsere Welt zerstört."

„Wir brauchen einen Plan." erklärte Cole, die Voodoogöttin Ayida war ihm ziemlich egal, solange sein Sohn ihr nicht als Opfer dienen würde.

„Vielleicht können wir ein Buch über Voodoo finden, über ihre Pläne, über ... über irgendetwas." meinte Prue ruhelos. Sie musste etwas tun, irgendetwas, denn wenn sie anfangen würde, nachzudenken, dann würde sich in ihre Gedanken immer nur das Bild von Danny schleichen, der Belva hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Hm." entfuhr es Cole skeptisch, er versuchte nachzudenken, doch sein Verstand war wie betäubt, er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, nachdenklich beobachtete er weiter Prue und bemerkte dabei, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten. „Prue, lass das, ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns hier etwas dagelassen hat, was uns dabei behilflich sein könnte sie zu vernichten."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Verdammt!" frustriert stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich kann nicht schon wieder versagen, ich muss ihn beschützen, ich hab' es doch versprochen."

Cole stand auf und trat ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. Als er sie ansah, bemerkte er, dass ihr gesamter Körper vollkommen angespannt war. „Du hast nicht versagt." erklärte er ruhig. „Und Belva hat noch nicht gewonnen, noch lange nicht."

„Ich hätte ihn auf keinen Fall alleine bei Judy lassen dürfen." Prue schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir wussten doch, dass Belva gefährlich ist, wie konnte ich nur so nachlässig sein."

„Das frage ich mich auch die ganze Zeit." gab Cole zu, überrascht darüber, dass sie die gleichen Schuldgefühle verspürte, wie er selbst.

Prue drehte sich ärgerlich zur Seite. „Wie ich so nachlässig sein konnte?"

„Nein, wieso ich ihn bei Judy gelassen habe, obwohl ich gleich so ein komisches Gefühl dabei hatte. Doch ich habe nicht darauf gehört." erklärte Cole nachdenklich.

„Wir dachten er wäre in Sicherheit, wir konnten es nicht wissen." überlegte Prue, und wusste, dass sie recht hatte, es war nicht ihre Schuld, es war passiert und sie würden eine Lösung finden, nur das war wichtig. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Danny etwas passiert. Bevor Belva es wagt, Danny dieser Göttin zu opfern, bekommt sie es mit mir zu tun." erklärte sie kampfeslustig.

Cole lächelte leicht. „Das ist die Prue die ich kenne." meinte er und sah sie an. „Und die ich liebe."

Prues Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und sie ging um den Tisch herum, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie dringend sie das gebraucht hatte. Sie war nicht allein und das gab ihr Kraft und Hoffung, die sie schon fast verloren hatte und das hatte sie ihm zu verdanken. „Nimm nicht alles so ernst, was ich im Eifer des Gefechts von mir gebe." erklärte sie entschlossen. „Ich meine es nicht immer so."

„Solange du das, was du eben gesagt hast ernst meinst, ist alles okay." meinte Cole und zog sie fest an sich.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." erklärte Prue und auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr mutlos. Sie hatte schon viele schwierige Situationen gemeistert, sie war stark und sie würde auch dies überstehen. Langsam blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Ich liebe dich." meinte sie aus tiefsten Herzen und lächelte so weit ihr das unter den Umständen möglich war. „Und das meine ich vollkommen ernst."

„Danke, dass du es gesagt hast." erklärte Cole, er hatte es gewusst, doch es aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war um ein vielfaches schöner. Obwohl, warum sie sich gerade diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, langsam hob er ihr Kinn an, um sie leicht zu küssen. „Auch wenn der Zeitpunkt irgendwie..."

„Was hast du nur für Ansprüche?" meinte Prue lächelnd, am liebsten hätte sie für immer so dagestanden und den Augenblick genossen. Doch dann hätte Belva schon gewonnen, und das würde Prue niemals zulassen. Widerwillig löste sie sich und blickte erneut auf den Schreibtisch, Belva war sicher nicht so dumm, hier etwas wichtiges liegen zu lassen. „Du hast recht, hier zu suchen ist sinnlos." meinte sie schließlich. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns mal oben umsehen."

Cole nickte. „Einen Versuch ist es wert." erklärte er und sie gingen auf die Tür zu, die sich nach Belvas Vorstellung wieder geöffnet hatte.

Doch gerade, als sie sie durchqueren wollte, schloss sie sich erneut. Die Jalousien sausten wieder nach unten und auf dem nicht mehr vorhandenen Schreibtischstuhl erschien noch einmal die Projektion der Voodoopriesterin. „Oh, ich hatte ganz vergessen, euch mitzuteilen, dass ich das Zimmer nun ausbruchsicher versiegelt habe. Selbst euren Zauberkräften werden die Tür und die Jalousie standhalten." erklärte sie und ihr Gesicht schmückte ein bösartiges Lächeln.

„Denn obwohl niemand weiß, wo ich mich aufhalte, ist es mir sicherer, ihr bleibt, wo ihr seid. Der Junge wird sterben und die Welt ist dem Untergang geweiht. Und ihr müsst mit diesem Wissen auf das Unvermeidliche warten, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Das ist die gerechte Strafe für die Mörder meines Sohnes." sie lachte erneut auf. „Und solltet ihr auf den Gedanken kommen, euch zu teleportieren, vor dem Haus warten schon präparierte Donnersteine auf jeden von euch. Es wäre mir ebenso eine Freude, euch meine Wünsche ausführen zu lassen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun es bleibt euch überlassen, was ihr bevorzugt." Belvas Lachen schwoll wieder an und ertönte im ganzen Raum.

„Tja Belva, da hast du dich geirrt." erklärte Prue kalt, als die Projektionsbelva wieder verschwunden war.

„Ja, so leicht wird man uns nicht los." stimmte Cole ihr zu und blickte Prue mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Da hat deine Zerstörungswut also doch noch etwa gutes." erklärte er und ging zufrieden auf die Stelle zu, an der der Schreibtischstuhl durch die zerstörte Scheibe gefallen war und nun die Jalousie daran hinderte, den Weg nach draußen bis ganz auf den Boden zu versperren.

„Glück im Unglück." erklärte Prue achselzuckend und fügte selbstzufrieden hinzu. „Als hätte ich es geahnt." Sie kniete sich nieder und untersuchte den schmalen Spalt. „Meinst du du schaffst es, darunter hindurchzukriechen." fragte sie und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Willst du damit andeuten, ich wäre zu fett?" wollte Cole spöttisch wissen.

„Nun, schmächtig bist du jedenfalls auch nicht." meinte Prue, während sie sich auf den Boden setzte und begann, sich durch den schmalen Spalt auf die andere Seite zu schlängeln.

„Aber noch lange nicht zu fett, um durch diese Lücke da zu passen." meinte Cole zuversichtlich und sah sich skeptisch den Freiraum an, der ihm blieb, um nach draußen zu kommen. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich eng, doch nichts würde ihn daran hintern, dieses Haus zu verlassen. Zuversichtlich legte er sich auf den Boden, um sich mit dem Kopf zuerst durch die Lücke zu quetschen.

Währenddessen war Prue bereits auf der anderen Seite angekommen und blieb erleichtert liegen, um sich für einen Moment in der Sonne zu erholen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und blickte zu der Jalousie zurück. Cole war erst mit dem Oberkörper hindurchgekommen und wie es schien bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter weiter. „Steckst du etwa fest?" wollte Prue wissen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Nein, nur mein Gürtel. Ich schätze, er hat sich verhakt." erklärte er und hielt ihr schließlich seinen Gürtel hin. „Halt mal." forderte er sie auf. Prue nahm den Gürtel entgegen und beobachtete gespannt und leicht amüsiert, wie es nun weiter ging.

Cole stützte sich an der Jalousie ab und schob sich schließlich Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch die Lücke. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, blieb er erschöpft auf dem Rasen liegen. Er hatte keine Lust, sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen zu bewegen, irgendwie fühlte er sich außer Form.

Prue stellte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Komm steh' schon auf, wir können nicht ewig hier rumhängen."

„Nicht mal eine Sekunde zur Erholung läßt du mir." erklärte Cole ärgerlich. Er setzte sich auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Und gib' mir meinen Gürtel wieder."

„Hm, brauchst du den überhaupt noch?" fragte Prue grinsend.

Cole wollte sich jeden Kommentar ersparten und stand auf. Aber schließlich meinte er doch. „Vielleicht sollte ich in Wingroves Club eintreten."

„Meinst du, du hast das nötig?" Prue sah ihn verwundert an. „Wie kommst du darauf, ist doch alles ... perfekt." erklärte sie mit einem zufriedenen Blick.

„Oh." Cole wies mit dem Kopf auf die von den Jalousien verschlossene Fensterfront. „Das hat sich vorhin aber noch ganz anders angehört."

„Hörst du nicht zu?" Kopfschüttelnd ging Prue auf ihn zu. „Hast du vergessen was ich dir da drinnen gesagt habe?" wollte sie wissen.

Cole grinste. „Nein, du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst."

„Das auch." meinte Prue lächelnd und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. „Aber das war nicht alles."

„Ich weiß!" Er zog Prue näher an sich und umarmte sie fest. Er liebte jede Sekunde, die er mit ihr zusammen war und er genoss ihre Nähe. Es lief alles so perfekt für ihn und er würde es niemals akzeptieren, dass Belva ihm dies kaputt machte, niemals. Zusammen würden sie Danny finden, zweifellos, aber dafür musste er sich erst einmal von ihr lösen und das fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. „Nun leider kann ich auf Wingroves Empfehlung bei der Anmeldung nicht mehr zählen!" erklärte er schließlich und sah dann Prue aufmerksam an. „Aber wie wär's, soll ich dich gleich mit anmelden? " fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Was fällt dir ein?" fuhr Prue ihn wütend an und schubste ihn mit so einer Kraft von sich, dass er erneut zu Boden fiel. Rittlings ließ sie sich auf ihn nieder und sah ihn wütend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, ich hatte jedenfalls keine Mühe durch die Spalte dort zu kriechen."

Cole grinste weiter. „Das habe ich nie bezweifelt." erklärte er und sah sie mit dem bewundernden Ausdruck an, den er immer bekam, wenn er sie ansah. „Ich meinte doch nur, dass Wingrove sich sicher freuen würde, wenn wir ihm dort jedes Mal über den Weg laufen würden."

„Ganz sicher!" erklärte Prue nicht sehr überzeugt, und musste schließlich doch lachen. Schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich." meinte sie unzufrieden und stand auf. „Wie können wir in dieser Situation nur Scherze machen."

„Galgenhumor, nehme ich an." meinte Cole und erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und sah zum Haus zurück. „Komm, lass uns gehen, hier können wir nichts mehr ausrichten." Sie gingen um die Villa herum, bis sie wieder beim Wagen ankamen.

„Hm." Prue blieb nachdenklich vor der Villa stehen, deren Eingangstür nun wieder fest verschlossen war. „Ob wir noch einmal versuchen sollten, hineinzukommen?" überlegte sie und stellte sich vor die Tür, um sie mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberkräfte zu öffnen. Doch sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schätze das ist zwecklos."

Dennoch versuchte Prue es erneut, doch erfolglos. Seufzend drehte sie sich um. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo Belva ist." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Sicher nicht in ihrem Haus auf dem Land, sonst hätte sie nicht den Keller ausgeräumt."

„Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, aber ich habe eine andere Idee." überlegte Cole. „Lass uns zu Zadies Haus fahren. Vielleicht finden wir zwischen ihrem Wirrwarr etwas, das uns weiterhilft." meinte er und sah sie fragend an. „Also, was denkst du?"

Prue nickte. „Stimmt. Sie ist ihre Schwester und ebenfalls eine Voodoopriesterin. Wer weiß." erklärte sie, sie war zwar nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll, doch ihr fiel auch nichts besseres ein. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt in die Gegend, in der Zadie wohnte.

Kurz darauf kamen sie in dem heruntergekommenen Viertel an und Coles Wagen erregte erneut einige Aufmerksamkeit. Doch sie hatten andere Probleme, als sich darum zu kümmern. Als sie vor Zadies Haus ankamen, hatten sich dort ein paar Männer versammelt, die Sachen aus dem Haus trugen und in einen Wagen luden.

„Halt!" aufgebracht öffnete Prue die Wagentür und stürmte auf die Männer zu, um sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. „Was machen Sie denn da? Das dürfen Sie nicht tun, Sie haben kein Recht, das Haus auszuräumen." fuhr sie sie an.

Einer der Männer blieb stehen und stellte eine Kiste mit allerlei Krimskrams ab. „Sicher hab' ich das. Der Plunder hier kommt auf den Sperrmüll." klärte er Prue auf, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

„Aber wer hat Sie damit beauftragt?" wollte Prue resolut wissen.

„Die Besitzerin, sie will, dass der alte Schuppen abgerissen wird." erklärte der Mann und hob die Kiste wieder auf. Auffordernd sah er Prue an und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. „Ich tue hier nur meinen Job, also treten Sie bitte zur Seite." forderte er sie auf.

Prue tat ihm schließlich den Gefallen und sah sich nach Cole um. „Hast du das gehört?" fragte sie irritiert.

Cole nickte und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm." meinte er und ging mit ihr auf das Haus zu. „Wenn der Kerl da Recht hat, dann ist Zadie hier vielleicht irgendwo zu finden."

Sie umrundeten das Haus und gingen auf die Rückseite. Das Glas der Hintertür war immer noch zerstört und gab ihnen die Möglichkeit, ins Arbeitszimmer zu treten. Wie es schien, waren die Arbeiter noch nicht hier gewesen, denn es sah noch genauso aus, wie nach dem Einbruch. Überall lagen Zadies Voodooutensilien herum.

Nachdenklich sah Prue sich nach Zadies Buch um, als die Tür aufging und einer der Arbeiter in den Raum kam. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" wollte er verwundert wissen.

„Wir suchen Zadie!" erklärte Prue ihm höflich. „Ist sie hier irgendwo."

Der Mann sah sie skeptisch an. „Auf dem Flur." erklärte er und drehte sich um. „Madame, hier ist jemand für Sie da."

Cole und Prue sahen sich skeptisch an, als plötzlich Zadie im Raum stand. „Ich erwarte keine Gäste." meinte sie in monotonem Tonfall.

„Sicher tust du das." widersprach Cole ihr und schob sie zurück in den Flur. „Wir sollten dich doch heute besuchen, oder hast du das schon vergessen?" fragte er empört.

Prue blickte den Arbeiter entschuldigend an. „Ja, die gute Zadie ist in letzter Zeit etwas vergesslich." meinte sie mit einem Achselzucken.

„Das macht das Alter." erklärte Cole und schob sie in Richtung der Küche. Zadie fühlte sich kalt an und war unsagbar stark, doch da sie offensichtlich zu keiner eigenen Entscheidung fähig war, nutzte Cole seine Chance und verfrachtete sie in die Küche. Prue folgte ihm und schloss eilig die Tür.

„Salz, wir brauchen irgendwas mit Salz." erklärte Cole und bemühte sich, Zadie weiter festzuhalten, die wieder zurück auf den Korridor wollte.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste." Prue stürzte auf die Schränke zu.

„Lassen Sie mich los, ich muss ein Auge auf die Arbeiter haben." erklärte Zadie mit blecherner Stimme.

„Einen Moment noch." versuchte Cole sie zu überzeugen. „Du hast doch sicher Hunger."

„Nein, ich darf nichts essen, lassen Sie mich los, ich muss auf die Arbeiter achten." versuchte Zadie es erneut.

„Das hatten wir doch bereits." Cole musste all seine Kräfte aufbieten, um sie festzuhalten. „Prue, nun mach schon."

„Ja, ja, was denkst du, was ich hier tue?" verzweifelt durchsuchte Prue die Schränke, doch sie konnte nichts Essbares darin entdecken, bis sie endlich auf einen Salzstreuer stieß. „Hier!" zufriedenen holte sie ihn hervor und ging auf Zadie zu.

„Ein Salzstreuer?" fragte Cole skeptisch. „Nicht sehr appetitlich."

„Halt ihr einfach den Mund auf." meinte Prue und trat neben Zadie, damit sie keinen Weg zum Entkommen hatte.

„Leichter gesagt, als getan." erklärte Cole, mit einer Hand versuchte er Zadies Mund zu öffnen, während er sie mit der anderen weiterhin festhielt. Doch Zadie hielt den Mund krampfhaft zu und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, aus seiner Entklammerung zu entkommen. Cole ließ ihren Mund wieder los und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. „Es geht nicht." erklärte er. „Versuch du es."

„Okay." entschied Prue. Sie lockerte den Verschluss des Salzsteuers und hielt ihn hoch. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete sie Zadies Mund.

Ein normaler Mensch hätte Prue vermutlich in die Hand gebissen, doch Zadie kam gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken. Sie erklärte nur erneut monoton. „Lassen Sie mich los, ich muss auf den Flur, um auf die Arbeiter aufzupassen."

Doch als Zadie den Mund zum Reden öffnete, nutzte Prue die Gelegenheit und schüttete ihr das Salz in den Mund. Zadie schrie auf und sofort sprang die Tür auf. Blitzschnell ließ Cole sie los und auch Prue trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Ein Arbeiter erschien in der Küche und sah sich alarmiert um. „Was ist hier los?" wollte er wissen und trat auf Zadie zu, die an ihm vorbei zum Waschbecken stürzte. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn an und begann hastig ihren Mund auszuspülen.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?" fragte der Mann Prue und Cole, die ihn unschuldig ansahen und nur leicht mit den Schultern zuckten. Skeptisch trat er neben Zadie. „Geht es Ihnen gut Madame?" wollte er wissen.

Zadie nickte. „Keine Sorge, alles ist ... bestens." presste sie hervor und drehte sich dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu dem Arbeiter um. „Aber Ihre Leute können Schluss für heute machen."

Der Mann sah sie verwundert an. „Aber wir haben gerade erst angefangen." meinte er überrascht.

„Nun ich weiß, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kommt schon mal vor bei älteren Leuten. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorge um die Bezahlung, Sie werden den vollen Betrag erhalten."

Der Arbeiter sah sie immer noch skeptisch an. „Nun wenn Sie meinen." erklärte er zögerlich.

„Ja, das meine ich. Schließlich ist es mein Haus." bekräftigte Zadie.

Der Arbeiter nickte und verließ immer noch verwundert die Küche. „Nun gut, Ihre Entscheidung."

Zadie seufzte und drehte sich zu Cole und Prue um. „Meine eigene Schwester hat mir das angetan." erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat mich zu der schlimmsten Strafe verurteilt, die es im Voodooglauben gibt, sie hat mich zum Zombie gemacht."

„Es tut mir so leid." erklärte Prue mit tiefem Bedauern.

Zadie nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle gestanden." meinte sie und blickte dann erschrocken auf. „Oh mein Gott, ich habe ihr den Jungen in ihre Villa gebracht."

Cole nickte. „Ja, aber woher wusste sie, wo er ist?"

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht, sie hat mir den Befehl gegeben und ich habe gehorcht, wie ihr Sklave, .. meine eigene Schwester."

„Wo ist sie jetzt Zadie?" wollte Prue energisch wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, sie hat vor mir nicht über ihre Pläne gesprochen." meinte Zadie unzufrieden und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Es gibt da ein altes Haus auf dem Land, es liegt an einem Fluss, dort hat sie ...." Zadie stockte.

„Dich zum Zombie gemacht." vervollständigte Cole den Satz, verblüfft sah Zadie ihn an. „Wir waren erst gestern dort, aber alles ist ausgeräumt." sagte er.

Zadie nickte. „Wenn wir bloß wüssten, was sie vorhat." meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Oh, das wissen wir." erklärte Prue, als sie auf dem Flur ein Geräusch hörte. „Da ist jemand." meinte sie und sah die anderen an.

„Jemand von Belvas Leuten, der ein Auge auf Zadie haben soll." mutmaßte Cole und drehte sich zur Tür. „Aber das haben wir gleich." Zu allem bereit öffnete er die Tür und verschwand im der Dunkelheit des Flurs. Die Arbeiter hatten offensichtlich das Licht ausgemacht, denn es war stockdunkel und der Eindringling war derweil gegen den Regenschirmständer gestoßen. Leise fluchend hielt er sich das Schienbein und bemerkte Cole gar nicht erst, der ihn ohne Mühe zu fassen bekam.

„Hey, halt, was soll das." gab der Mann erschrocken von sich und versuchte sich aus Coles Griff zu befreien. Doch wie es schien hatte Belva keinen Dämon mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt, denn obwohl er sich störrisch wehrte, hatte Cole keine Probleme damit, ihn in die Küche zu zerren. „Keine Chance." erklärte Cole ihm kalt und schubste ihn in den Raum.

Der Eindringling stolperte in die Küche und Prue sah ihn verwundert an. „Aber das ist ja Amys Busfahrer." meinte sie überrascht.

Cole schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Josh um. „Wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte er in eisigem Tonfall.

Josh sah ihn mit verständnislosem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ihr Sohn? Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

Cole trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und kniff seine Augen zornig zusammen. „Wo hat Belva ihn hingebracht?"

„Wer?" Josh sah Cole erschrocken an. „Hören Sie, ich .. ich .. kenne keine Belva."

„Ach tatsächlich?" meinte Cole mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln. „Und was hattest du dann hier im Flur zu suchen?"

Josh sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Ich wollte mich hier nur mal umsehen, das ist alles." versuchte er zu erklären.

„Oh, na klar." meinte Prue spöttisch. „Ich dachte du bist so gesetzestreu, und da brichst du einfach am helllichten Tag in fremde Häuser ein?"

„Die Tür war offen." erklärte Josh und sah Zadie entschuldigend an. „Ihr Haus hat mich schon immer fasziniert, und ich konnte der Gelegenheit einfach nicht widerstehen."

„Na das ist ja mal eine tolle Ausrede." meinte Prue ironisch.

„Und so glaubwürdig." Cole hätte dem Kerl am liebsten eines der Messer, die in einem Messerset auf dem Küchenschrank standen, in den Magen gerammt. Widerwillig zwang er sich dazu, den Blick von den Messern abzuwenden und schaute auf den Boden, als der Donnerstein, in dem er gefangen gewesen war, in sein Blickfeld kam. Er beugte sich nach vorne und hob ihn nachdenklich auf.

„Aber es ist so." bekräftigte Josh derweil. „Ich hab hier in der Gegend gewohnt und schon als Kind hat mich dieses Hexenhaus fasziniert, mir war ganz unheimlich, immer wenn ich daran vorbeigekommen bin."

„Du irrst dich, dies ist kein Hexenhaus." erklärte Zadie kopfschüttelnd und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und du kommst mir auch gar nicht bekannt vor, und ich würde sagen, ich kenne jeden, der in diesem Viertel wohnt."

„Ich bin vor ein paar Jahren umgezogen, aber meine Mutter wohnt noch hier. Mrs. Miller, die müssten sie doch kennen." meinte Josh und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Miller heißen viele, mein Junge." Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Problem werden wir jetzt nicht lösen können." erklärte sie und wandte sich an Cole und Prue. „Ich denke wir sollten hier erst einmal verschwinden, wenn Belva merkt, dass etwas schief gelaufen ist, dann wird sie als erstes hier nachsehen."

„Du hast recht, wir sollten zu uns fahren, dort wird sie für's erste nicht suchen." überlegte Prue und blickte die anderen an. „Schließlich vermutet sie, dass wir immer noch in ihrer Villa gefangen sind."

Cole nickte. „Gut fahren wir." entschied er und sah Josh grimmig an. „Und du kommst mit."


	43. 43 Kapitel

**43. Kapitel**

Cole verfrachtete den störrischen Josh ins Auto, während Zadie traurig ihr zerstörtes Arbeitszimmer betrachtete. „All meine Sachen." erklärte sie seufzend und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

Prue blieb im Türrahmen stehen, und wusste nicht, wie sie sie aufmuntern sollte. Zadie war von ihrer eigenen Schwester zu einem Zombie gemacht worden und ihr gesamtes Zuhause war zerstört, da gab es keinen Trost.

Zadie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Aber alles Jammern hilft nichts." erklärte sie entschieden und stieg über ihre kaputten Sachen zu dem umgestürzten Eichentisch. „Wir müssen Belva stoppen." Sie sah sich suchend um und holte dann ein Buch hervor. „Vielleicht kann uns das behilflich sein." meinte sie und ging forschen Schrittes zurück zur Tür.

Prue trat zur Seite und folgte Zadie nach draußen. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und auf dem Weg aus ihrem Viertel, schaute Zadie kein einziges Mal zurück.

Als sie schließlich wieder vor ihrem Haus ankamen, stieg Cole aus und zerrte Josh aus dem Wagen. Prue öffnete die Tür und sie betraten die Halle. Alles war ruhig, nur vom ersten Stock hörten sie einige Geräusche.

„Amy?" rief Prue die Treppe hoch.

„Ja ich komm gleich." ertönte Amys Stimme. „Ich wollte hier nur schon mal ein bisschen saubermachen." erklärte sie. „Damit Mrs. Jennings morgen keinen Herzschlag bekommt, wenn sie die Schweinerei sieht."

„Okay." erklärte Prue und wartete geduldig in der Halle auf Amy, während Cole Josh vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer trieb. Zadie folgte ihnen und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa nieder.

Als Amy schließlich die Treppe heruntergelaufen kam, sah Prue sie forschend an. „Ist alles mir dir in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Amy nickte und fragte besorgt. „Aber was ist denn nun passiert? Geht es Danny gut? Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Prue schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, aber das werden wir, verlass dich darauf." erklärte sie entschlossen.

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer und Amy blieb ungläubig stehen. „Was will denn der hier?" fragte sie grimmig, als sie Josh mitten im Raum erblickte. „Der hat hier nichts zu suchen."

„Wir haben ihn beim Spionieren in Zadies Haus erwischt." erzählte Cole und sah Josh düster an.

„Ich habe nicht spioniert, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?" meinte Josh ärgerlich. „Ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und die Tür war offen."

„Tja und das nehme ich dir nicht ab." erklärte Cole in eisigem Tonfall.

„Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert." wechselte Amy das Thema und ignorierte Josh dabei völlig.

„Zadie hat Danny bei Judy abgeholt und zu Belva gebracht." erklärte Prue.

Josh lachte auf und zeigte auf Zadie. „Oh klar, und da müssen Sie mir natürlich die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, obwohl die doch wohl die Schuldige ist."

„Sie ist ein Zombie, sie hatte keine andere Wahl." klärte Prue ihn wütend auf. „Im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan." meinte Josh kopfschüttelnd. „Glaubt mir doch einfach."

„Und woher wusste Belva dann, wo Danny zu finden ist?" fragte Cole mit finsterer Miene. „Du warst dort und du bist der Einzige, der es ihr erzählt haben kann."

„Aber ich kenne keine Belva, wer soll das überhaupt sein?" Josh blickte verzweifelt zu Amy, die seinem Blick jedoch demonstrativ auswich.

„Zadies Schwester." erklärte Prue schließlich und sah ihn forschend an. „Na, klingelt's nun?"

„Hören Sie, ich kenne diese Frau wirklich nicht und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Ihr Sohn ist." erklärte Josh erneut. „Also lassen Sie mich doch einfach gehen."

„Damit du zu Belva rennst und ihr sagst, dass wir frei sind? Das hättest du wohl gerne." meinte Prue ungläubig.

Cole nickte. „Du gehst nirgendwohin." teilte er ihm so beherrscht wie möglich mit.

„Na gut, dann bleib' ich halt hier, mir doch egal." scheinbar gelassen ließ Josh sich auf einem der Sessel nieder.

Doch Cole zog ihn wieder hoch. „Oh nein, du sagst mir jetzt endlich wo Belva und mein Sohn sind." fuhr er ihn mit eiskalter Stimme an. „Sonst kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass du hier lebend wieder hinauskommst." Er ließ ihnen los und sah ihn auffordernd an, doch Josh zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Belva hätte es dem Jungen nie gesagt." meinte Zadie schließlich nachdenklich. „Sie vertraut sich niemandem an."

„Aber er muss sich irgendwie mit ihr in Verbindung setzten können." überlegte Prue und blickte Josh wütend an. „Jetzt sag endlich, was los ist."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Mist." erklärte Josh verzweifelt. „Oder soll ich mir irgendwas ausdenken?"

Prue schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. „Und warum hast du Amy dann einfach stehenlassen?" fragte sie. „Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du Probleme damit hast, dass sie fälschlicherweise wegen Mordes angeklagt war."

„Doch so ist es." erklärte Josh zögerlich und blickte auf den Boden.

Prue sah ihn verwundert an. Nun, dies war ganz offensichtlich eine Lüge, aber dies musste ja nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er davor die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Du lügst nicht besonders gut, weißt du das?" fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ist mir nicht neu." meinte er ruhig. „Sie denken vielleicht Straftaten sind für mich an der Tagesordnung, aber so bin ich nicht. Ich halte mich strikt ans Gesetz, ich will mit der Polizei nichts zu tun haben."

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan." erklärte Amy nun wütend und sah ihn gekränkt an. „Die Anklage gegen mich wurde fallengelassen."

Josh zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sah sie nicht an.

„Du Idiot, glaubst du etwa das alles war nicht schon schlimm genug für mich?" fragte sie, doch Josh blickte sie immer noch nicht an. „Da muss ich mich von dir nicht noch als Verbrecherin beschimpfen lassen."

Josh warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das habe ich nie getan, ich denke nur wir passen einfach nicht zusammen." stellte er unmissverständlich klar.

Amy verschlug es die Sprache. „Ich bin also nicht gut genug für dich?" brachte sie schließlich heraus und schloss die Augen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Das ist so unfair von dir." Am liebsten wollte sie alles um sich herum vergessen, die Welt ausschalten, wieso schaffte dieser Mistkerl es nur, sie so zu verletzen.

Prue blickte Josh wütend an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." fuhr sie ihn für Amy an. „Da hast du ja ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Herrgott, ich wollte sie doch nicht verletzten, das ist das letzte." erklärte Josh und sah Amy unglücklich an. „Ich mein' doch nicht, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist, ich bin es."

Amy öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Weil du so gesetzestreu bist?"

„Nein weil, ach Mensch!" er blickte zu Boden und fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare, dann sah er wieder auf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst, weil ... es tut mir so leid."

Prue sah ihn auffordernd an. „Nun mach schon, raus mit der Sprache."

Josh atmete tief durch und erklärte dann schlicht. „Mein Vater ist ... Alan Miller."

„Hä?" Amy sah ihn verständnislos an, während Josh ihrem Blick auswich und Cole ansah.

„Soll uns das irgendetwas sagen?" fragte Cole irritiert und schaute fragend zu Prue, die ebenfalls mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Na toll, macht es mir noch schwerer." murmelte Josh vor sich hin und sah dann wieder Amy an. „Er ist Schuld daran, dass du so leiden musstest." erklärte er und als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht verstand, fügte er seufzend hinzu. „Er war es, der den Priester erstochen hat."

„Oh." entfuhr es Amy verblüfft. „Du meinst, dein Vater war der Dämon?" erkundigte sie sich zögerlich, oh je, hatte sie gerade erst seinen Vater getötet?

„Dämon?" Josh lachte auf. „Könnte man vermutlich so nennen." meinte er ironisch.

„Also bist du so etwas wie Cole?" fragte Amy verwundert und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Nein Amy, ich denke er meint das anders." meinte Cole ruhig und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er meint den Kerl aus der Leichenhalle."

„Was?" Prue blickte von Josh zu Cole und sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich wusste es doch. Ich habe gleich gesagt, wir müssen auch an die Verwandten denken."

Cole zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass so ein Typ noch Angehörige hat."

Amy verstand langsam, wen Josh meinte und warf Cole einen bösen Blick zu. „Der Mann, an den ich mich erinnern sollte?" fragte sie leise und wandte sich dann an Josh, der betrübt auf den Boden schaute.

„Ich habe ihn mir ja nicht ausgesucht." erklärte er deprimiert. „Ich hatte schon genug Ärger wegen ihm und ich wusste das, ... also wenn du es weißt dann..." er zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern und sah Amy mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. „Dann war's das und darauf wollte ich es gar nicht erst ankommen lassen."

Amy ging kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu. „Aber Josh er war...." doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, trat Cole ihr in den Weg und hinderte sie daran.

„Nicht Amy, tu es nicht." erklärte er leise aber eindringlich, er traute diesem Josh noch lange nicht.

Amy sah ihn verwundert an und schaute dann hilfesuchend zu Prue, doch auch diese schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ja recht, nachdenklich ging Amy dennoch zu Josh, der unruhig im Wohnzimmer stand. Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch wie sah die aus? Ein Dämon hatte Adam getötet, sollte sie ihm das wirklich sagen und würde Josh ihr das glauben? Gut er hatte relativ gelassen auf die Zombies reagiert, aber würde er nicht viel eher annehmen, sie hätten die Justiz betrogen, so wie er das schon immer vermutet hatte.

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an und nahm dann entschlossen seinen Arm, um ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen. „Entschuldigt uns kurz." erklärte sie und führte Josh ins Nebenzimmer.

„Ich wollte dir nichts davon sagen, es gibt schon genug Leute, die es wissen." begann Josh zu erklären und ging in dem Raum nervös auf und ab. Dann blieb er plötzlich hinter einem der Sessel stehen. Er stützte sich auf der Lehne ab und sah Amy unglücklich an. „Er war ein widerlicher Typ und ich war immer froh, wenn er weg war." erklärte er unmissverständlich, und es war klar, dass er mit 'weg' Gefängnis meinte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er mal wieder raus war, zum Glück hatte er es aufgegeben, sich bei uns zu melden."

„Oh Josh!" entfuhr es Amy mitfühlend und sie musste sich zurückhalten, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Wie hast du es denn erfahren?"

Josh zuckte mit den Achseln. „Stand in der Zeitung." erklärte er kühl und sah sie dann seufzend an. „Das schockiert dich jetzt sicher, aber irgendwie war ich sogar erleichtert, dass er tot ist."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich kann das gut verstehen." teilte Amy ihm mit. „Aber du hättest es mir sagen können, denn du kannst doch nichts dafür."

Josh schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du musstest wegen ihm leiden, das kannst du nicht einfach so abtun und vergessen." erklärte er überzeugt.

„Doch!" meinte Amy bestimmt und trat auf ihn zu. „Und vielleicht war er es ja auch gar nicht."

Josh lächelte. „Du bist süß, aber ich weiß wie gewalttätig er werden konnte, gerade wenn er getrunken hat. Da ist es eher ein Wunder, dass er vorher noch nie wegen Mordes angeklagt war." teilte er ihr scheinbar gelassen mit. „Und außerdem hast du ihn identifiziert."

„Naja, nicht so richtig, ich war ziemlich verwirrt, ich schätze ich habe mich einfach geirrt." erklärte sie unglücklich.

„Das musst du nicht sagen, Amy." meinte Josh. Es beeindruckte ihn sehr, dass sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machte, sondern ihm im Gegenteil alles leichter machen wollte.

Amy seufzte, wie sollte sie es ihm nur verständlich machen. „Es tut mir alles so leid." brachte sie schließlich nur heraus.

Josh sah sie ungläubig an. „Und das sagst gerade du, wo er doch...."

Amy legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. „Du hast doch nichts damit zu tun." flüsterte sie und wünschte, sie genausowenig.

Josh küsste ihren Finger und meinte verwundert. „Es ist dir also egal?"

Amy nickte. „Absolut!" erklärte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Dies ließ sich Josh nicht zweimal sagen, warum sollte er sich das von seinem Mistkerl von Vater verderben lassen, er hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit aus seinem Leben ausgesperrt und würde ihn nach seinem Tod auf keinen Fall wieder hineinlassen. Entschlossen berührte er Amys Lippen und Amy hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Denn auch wenn sie sich noch so mies fühlte, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, so konnte sie Joshs Küssen nicht widerstehen.

Es war nicht zu verleugnen, dass Josh wirklich küssen konnte. Er wusste genau, wie er sie berühren musste, um sie fast um den Verstand zu bringen. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du hattest schon viele Freundinnen, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sie sich nachdenklich.

Verwundert sah Josh sie an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja." meinte sie und bemerkte, wie sie langsam rot wurde. „Du kannst so gut küssen."

Josh grinste, hoch zufrieden über dieses Kompliment. „Ich bin wohl ein Naturtalent." erklärte er entschieden.

„Wirklich?" fragte Amy und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage."

„Hm!" Josh sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das Entscheidende ist doch, dass ich dich küssen will, und nur dich."

Zufrieden lächelte Amy und tat ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen.

Nachdem Josh und Amy das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten, sah Prue ihnen skeptisch hinterher. „Auch das noch! Hoffentlich sagt Amy ihm nicht, dass wir seinem Vater den Mord nur untergeschoben haben." meinte sie ärgerlich. „Einen Dämon als Mörder wird er wohl kaum akzeptieren, vor allem wenn er nichts mit Belva zu tun hat."

„Also ich traue ihm immer noch nicht über den Weg." erklärte Cole und blickte nachdenklich in Richtung Tür.

„Ich auch nicht." gab Prue zu und blickte Cole dann wütend an. „Aber, ich habe doch gleich gewusst, dass die Sache mit dem Toten einen Haken hat. Ich hätte dich daran hindern müssen."

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ging nun mal nicht anders und der Typ war schließlich ein Verbrecher. Da macht ein Verbrechen mehr oder weniger auch nichts aus." erklärte er gelassen.

Prue sah ihn verwundert an. „Hast du nicht wenigstens ein paar Gewissensbisse?" erkundigte sie sich.

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bei dem Kerl war das auch schon egal. Und Josh wird es verkraften." meinte er bestimmt. „Ich kann dir aus Erfahrung sagen, ob meine Mutter nun eine Hexe oder Unschuldigen weniger umgebracht hätte, wäre mir ziemlich egal."

Prue schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Zadie. „Aber leider hilft uns das alles keinen Schritt weiter, wir haben immer noch keine Ahnung, wo Belva Danny hingebracht hat."

Zadie nickte. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, was sie vorhat." erklärte sie seufzend.

„Oh, Belva war so nett uns von ihren Plänen in Kenntnis zu setzen." teilte Cole ihr ironisch mit. „Sie will meinen Sohn der Göttin Ayida opfern, damit diese anschließend Furcht und Schrecken über die Welt bringt."

„Ayida?" Zadie fuhr sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. „Nein, das darf sie nicht, niemand ruft Ayida an. Sie ist ein Teil von Damballah, unserem mächtigen Gott. Er ist der Inbegriff des Guten und er bringt Segen, Errettung und Erlösung in allerhöchster Not. Wir brauchen ihn und sie würde ihn damit zerstören."

Cole zuckte ruhig mit den Schultern. „Das scheint ja der Sinn des Ganzen zu sein."

Zadie schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf und sagte keinen Ton.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo sie das Ritual durchführen könnte?" versuchte Prue sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen.

Zadie griff nach ihrem Buch und begann darin herumzublättern. „Ich kenne keine Zeremonie um Ayida alleine anzurufen, das würde Damballah schaden und niemand der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde das wollen." erklärte sie und blickte auf. „Wenn ein Gläubiger die Loa-Petro anruft, also die schwarzen Gottheiten, dann verlangen diese in der Regel Blutopfer."

„Danny." entfuhr es Prue, während Cole keinen Ton von sich gab.

Zadie nickte und sah dann Cole an. „Aber er wird kein akzeptables Opfer für einen Voodoogott sein." erklärte sie ruhig.

Zweifelnd sah Cole Zadie an und konnte nicht entscheiden, wie er diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen sollte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, anzudeuten, dass sein Sohn nicht gut genug für irgendetwas war. „Was willst du damit sahen?"

Zadies Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als sie den Unterton seiner Frage vernahm. Doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, zu lächeln. „Ich habe dir vor gar nicht langer Zeit etwas von ihm gegeben, das du aufbewahrend solltest."

Cole sah sie verwundert an, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, was sie meinte. „Dannys Haarlocke."

„Genau." Zadie nickte zufrieden und blickte Prue an. „Im Voodooglauben gehen wir davon aus, dass ein Kind sein ganzes Haar benötigt, bevor es sterben kann." erklärte sie ihr. „Und darum wird kein Loa deinen Sohn als Opfer anerkennen."

„Doch wird das Belva daran hindern, ihn zu töten?" fragte Prue skeptisch.

Zadie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wird es versuchen, doch traut ganz einfach der Macht der Voodoogötter." erklärte sie ruhig und seufzte dann. „Doch wenn es Belva gelingt, Damballah zu zerstören, dann wäre es möglich, dass sie sich in ihre Welt zurückziehen und unsere Bitten um Hilfe nicht mehr hören."

„Darum müssen wir dies unbedingt verhindern." stellte Prue unmissverständlich klar. „Also, wie könnte die Anrufung von Ayida aussehen?" fragte sie und sah Zadie auffordernd an.

„Während so einer Zeremonie werden Gebete gesprochen und Gesänge angestimmt, um einen Loa anzurufen und um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Dann wird ihm zu Ehren das Opfer mit einem Schnitt in den Hals getötet." erklärte Zadie ruhig, doch sie spürte die eisige Kälte, die ihr bei ihrem Vortrag von Cole und Prue entgegenströmte und sie versuchte, ihren Glauben zu verteidigen. „Um die Loa anzurufen und gnädig zu stimmen, benötigt man ein Opfer und je heiliger und mächtiger dieses ist, desto eher erlangt man die Gunst des Loa. Doch das kann genausogut ein Fetisch oder Nahrungsmittel sein, die Rada Götter verlangen für gewöhnlich kein Blutopfer."

Prue nickte. „Wir verstehen schon, aber bei Belvas Anrufen wird das der Fall sein."

„Ja." gab Zadie zu. „ Ich nehme an Belva wird einen zeremoniellen Tanz aufführen und dabei das Opferblut trinken, um in noch tiefere Trance zu verfallen." spekulierte Zadie. „Götter und Geister kommen durch die Trance zu den Menschen, sie reiten sie und nehmen Besitz von ihnen. Im Grunde dient der Mensch dem Loa nur als Hülle, denn er nimmt die Eigenschaften des übermächtigen Wesens an. Belva wäre dann so mächtig wie Ayida und wenn diese die Menschen vernichten will, dann könnte niemand sie mehr aufhalten."

„Das wird nicht geschehen." erklärte Cole ruhig, er wollte sich das ganze Szenario gar nicht erst vorstellen, er würde es schließlich niemals zulassen.

Zadie sah ihn betrübt an, da hatte sie so ihre Zweifel. Seufzend meinte sie. „Es muss in der Dunkelheit geschehen, wahrscheinlich um Mitternacht."

„Dann bleibt uns noch etwas Zeit." überlegte Prue erleichtert. So lange würde Belva Danny nichts tun, und er wäre in Sicherheit. „Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wo sie ist."

„Da sie einen Teil von Damballah anruft, wird sie es in der Nähe eines Teiches, Weihers oder Sees tun, denn diese sind ihm heilig." mutmaßte Zadie. „Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht sagen."

„Hm." meinte Prue nachdenklich, ihr war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke gekommen, und sie wusste noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Ich habe eine hölzerne Schlangenstatue bei Belva gesehen. Könnte sie sie für die Zeremonie benutzen?"

Zadie nickte. „Ja, die Loa lieben Fetische und die Schlage steht für Damballah somit auch für Ayida. Und wenn die Statue heilig ist, dann wird es Belva noch leichter gelingen Ayida anzurufen."

Prue nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist, aber naja also ähm..." begann sie zögerlich. „Als ich im Fieberwahn war, da hatte ich so einen Traum."

Zadie sah sie auffordernd an. „Erzähl' es uns Prue. Gerade in Fieberträumen erkennt man oft die Wahrheit."

Prue lachte kurz auf. „Na sicher!" meinte sie und sah Cole an, der sie interessiert beobachtete. „Na gut, ich habe von einer Schlage geträumt, und sie sah genauso aus, wie die Holzstatue." begann sie.

Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Meinst du die Schlange, die mich verschlungen hat, weil du die Tür nicht geöffnet hast?" wollte er wissen.

„Genau die." Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso hast du dir gerade das gemerkt, es war völlig unwichtig!"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es klang sehr interessant." erklärte er.

Prue schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf und fuhr dann fort. „Die Schlage hat zuerst Cole verspeist und ist dann zurück in ihr Nest gekrochen, das sich in dem Herrenhaus von Wingroves alter Plantage befand." erklärte sie. „Ich wollte ihr folgen, aber ich kam nicht vorwärts und schließlich ist mir David Morgan erschienen, der Danny im Arm hatte und mir mitgeteilt hat, dass die Schlange sicher noch Hunger hätte." fragend blickte sie Zadie an. „Kann das irgendetwas bedeuten?"

Zadie nickte. „Es könnte nicht schaden, wenn wir uns dort einmal umsehen." überlegte sie.

Prue grinste zufrieden. „Belva kann sich auf etwas gefasst machen."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." stimmte Cole ihr zu.

Die zwei sahen sich siegessicher an, doch Zadie hatte ihre Zweifel. Betrübt blickte sie die beiden an. „Seid euch bloß nicht zu siegessicher. Belva ist stark, wenn sie einen Weg gefunden hat, Ayida anzurufen und sie damit Damballah vernichtet, dann wird sie niemand aufhalten können, noch nicht einmal die Götter." versuchte Zadie ihren Optimismus zu bremsen. „Vielleicht wird es euch gelingen, den Jungen zu retten. Doch Belva wird ihn spielend durch ein anderes Opfer ersetzten."

„Oh, da wär ich mir nicht so sicher." teilte Prue ihr spöttisch mit. „Wir werden sie stoppen! Ich hatte schon andere Gegner, die angeblich unbesiegbar waren, aber mir ist es dennoch gelungen."

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Belva ist sehr mächtig, Prue." erklärte sie bestimmt. „Sie war es schon vorher, aber dadurch, dass sie mich zum Zombie gemacht hat, haben sich meine Kräfte auf sie übertragen und ich befürchte nun ist sie unbesiegbar."

„Das gibt es nicht." stellte Prue unmissverständlich klar. „Wir werden ihr entgegentreten und sie besiegen, verlass dich darauf."

„Hm!" skeptisch blickte Cole Zadie an, da war noch irgendetwas, was sie bisher nicht preisgeben wollte. „Verschweigst du uns noch etwas?"

Zadie seufzte. „Es gibt da eine Legende." erklärte sie zögerlich.

Doch Cole winkte ab. „Die über den Fluch, dass die Wingrove Frauen zu Mörderinnen werden?" fragte er spöttisch. „Den kennen wir bereits."

Überrascht sah Zadie ihn an. „Oh, Edward Wingrove hat es euch tatsächlich gesagt?"

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln „Zwangsläufig." erklärte er ruhig.

Zadie nickte. „Gut, dann muss ich nicht alles erzählen. Doch das was Wingrove euch erzählt hat, ist nicht die volle Wahrheit." meinte sie. „Meine Vorfahren waren Sklaven auf der Plantage der Wingroves. Ursprünglich kamen sie aus Afrika, genauer gesagt, aus dem heutigen Benin. Sie waren dort mächtige Voodoopriesterinnen und dennoch sind sie auf ein Sklavenschiff verschleppt worden und kamen hierher. Natürlich haben die Plantagenbesitzer es den Sklaven untersagt, ihre Sitten und Gebräuche zu bewahren. Doch die Sklaven haben sie im Geheimen am Leben erhalten, aber langsam gerieten sie in Vergessenheit."

„Gut und weiter?" fragte Cole ungeduldig, Zadies Familiengeschichte interessierte ihn nun wirklich nicht, sie mussten schnellstens zu der Plantage und einen Weg finden, Danny zu befreien.

„Eine meiner Urahnen, Lilette, hat sich Voodoo zunutze gemacht. Sie stieg zur Geliebten des Hausherren auf und hat ihn dazu gebracht, ihr alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Doch Lilette wollte immer mehr und hat dabei nicht an die anderen gedacht. Es ging ihr einzig und allein um ihr Wohl. Sie wollte zur Herrin des Hauses werden und dabei war ihr die derzeitige Herrin im Weg. Sie rief die Götter erneut an und sprach einen Schadenszauber über die Herrin."

Zadie seufzte. „Doch Lilette hatte einen Fehler begangen. Die Herrin verfiel dem Wahnsinn und tötete ihren Mann, dann machte sie sich auf zu Lilette. Auf ihrem Weg tötete sie jeden, der ihr in den Weg kam und schließlich sogar Lilettes Sohn. Der Wahn gab ihr Kraft und Lilette konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Außer sich vor Zorn rief Lilette erneut die Loa an, doch anstatt der bösen Petro-Gottheit erschien ihr Ayizan die mächtige Beschützerin gegen schwarze Magie. Sie befahl Lilette inne zu halten, sie habe schon genug Unheil verbreitet und dies sei ihre Strafe. Wenn sie den Voodooglauben weiterhin zur Verbreitung des Bösen auf der Welt nutzen würde, dann würden die Götter der Herrin des Hauses die Kraft verleihen, Lilette und ihre gesamte Familie zu vernichten. Lilette stimmte widerwillig zu und wandte sich vom Voodoo ab."

Zadie sah Cole und Prue an. „Doch die guten Loa wussten, dass eine ihrer Nachfahren erneut das Übermaß an böser Macht heraufbeschwören würde, darum trafen sie Vorsorge. Sie haben bestimmt, dass wenn eine der Nachfahrinnen von Lilette Voodoo allein für ihre Zwecke einsetzen würde, so dass das Böse die Welt in Chaos stürzt, dann würde in der Familie der Plantagenbesitzer eine Tochter geboren, die die Macht hat, dies zu verhindern und die Familie von Lilette endgültig zu vernichten."

Cole runzelte die Stirn, als er plötzlich verstand, was sie damit sagen wollte. „Du meinst also Wingroves Nachfahren könnten Belva aufhalten?"

Zadie nickte. „Ja, aus diesem Grund hat meine Familie der Legende freien Lauf gelassen, dass Lilette einen Fluch auf die Familie der Wingroves gelegt hat, der besagt, dass die Wingrove Frauen ihre Männer töten und zu skrupellosen Mörderinnen werden. Denn somit haben die Wingroves ihre Töchter schon im Babyalter zu meinen Ahnen gebracht und diese konnten sehen, ob sie zu mächtigen Hexen werden, die die Macht hätten, unsere Familie zu vernichten." erklärte Zadie und sah die beiden bedauernd an. „Und leider kann ich euch versichern, dass weder Vivian noch Charlotte in der Lage sind, dies zu tun. Sie haben keine Chance gegen Belva, und genau das weiß sie auch."

Cole und Prue sahen sich an. „Aber sie weiß nicht alles." erklärte er zufrieden. „Wingrove hat noch eine Tochter."

Zögerlich löste sich Amy von Josh und sah ihn lange an. „Wir müssen zurück." erklärte sie bedauernd.

Josh hob verwundert eine Braue. „Wieso? Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, noch einmal zu denen zu gehen." er zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Der Kerl ist doch verrückt."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Coles Sohn ist verschwunden, da ist es doch nur verständlich, wie er reagiert."

verteidigte sie ihn. „Danny ist wahrscheinlich in Gefahr und er dachte, du hast etwas damit zu tun."

„Der Kleine wurde gekidnapped?" fragte Josh ungläubig. „Wieso denn? Geht es um Geld?"

Amy seufzte. „Nein, leider nicht. Es ist komplizierter." Josh sah sie fragend an. „Eher um Rache." erklärte sie nachdenklich. „Es geht um den Staatsanwalt, der auf dem Gerichtsvorplatz gestorben ist. Seine Mutter will sich an uns rächen."

„Oh!" Josh runzelte die Stirn, jetzt konnte er Coles Verhalten schon eher verstehen. „So ein Mist." entfuhr es ihm.

Amy nickte. „Das kannst du laut sagen, als ob Danny etwas dafür könnte." Sie seufzte. „Also komm, lass uns zurückgehen." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Halle.

Amy konnte hören, dass sich die drei immer noch im Wohnzimmer berieten. Als sie den Namen Wingrove hörte, blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen, doch was sie dann zu hören bekam, verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache.

„Amy ist die uneheliche Tochter von Edward Wingrove." teilte Cole Zadie gerade mit.

„Was?" kam es entsetzt von der Tür.

Cole und Prue blickten überrascht zur Tür, dort stand Amy, die sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Sag das noch mal." forderte sie Cole mit zitternder Stimme auf.

„Amy, komm erst mal rein und setz dich." schlug Prue vor, doch Amy hörte nicht auf sie.

Stur blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und stierte Cole an. „Ich will eine klare Antwort, ist Edward Wingrove mein Vater?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, ist er."

„Woher weißt du das, oder warte..." Amy war außer sich. „Seit wann wisst ihr das und wieso hat mir das niemand gesagt? Ich dachte ihr wärt meine Freunde."

„Wir dachten es ist besser für dich, wenn du es nicht weißt." versuchte Prue ruhig zu erklären. „Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht."

Amy schnaubte. „Oh ja und ihr macht es nur noch schlimmer." Wütend starrte sie sie an. „Und euch habe ich vertraut." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stürzte auf die Haustür zu.

„Amy warte." Josh folgte ihr, während die anderen wie erstarrt sitzenblieben und sich nicht rührten.


	44. 44 Kapitel

**44. Kapitel**

Amy hetzte die Straße entlang, sie lief, ohne zu wissen wohin, aber sie wollte einfach nicht langsamer werden. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. Dieser Mann, den sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, sollte ihr Vater sein, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Und das machte Vivian und Charlotte zu ihren Schwestern, oh Gott, ein Albtraum.

Erschrocken stoppte sie, als ein Fahrer sie hupend darauf aufmerksam machte, das sie ihm fast vor den Wagen gelaufen wurde. Amy warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und hörte, wie hinter ihr jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Amy." erklang es keuchend. Josh kam angestrengt die Straße entlanggerannt und blieb nach Luft schnappend vor ihr stehen. „Oh Gott!" entfuhr es ihm und er beugte sich nach vorne. „Bist du gut in Form, da komme ich nicht mit."

„Du solltest mit dem Rauchen aufhören." schlug Amy ihm mitleidslos vor.

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Josh richtete sich wieder auf und hielt sich die Seiten. „Was war denn eigentlich los?"

„Ich habe so ganz nebenbei erfahren, wer mein leiblicher Vater ist." erklärte Amy leise und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. „Obwohl sie es wussten, haben sie mir keinen Ton gesagt. Angeblich wollten sie mir nicht wehtun."

„Oh." Josh sah sie forschend an. „Ist der Kerl denn so schlimm?"

„Ja, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen." erklärte Amy verzweifelt. „Es macht mich krank, mir vorzustellen, dass ich mit jemandem wie ihm verwandt sein soll."

Josh nickte wissend. „Das kenne ich nur zu gut, aber ich kann dir aus Erfahrung sagen, Gene sind nicht das Wichtigste."

„Aber ich habe mir immer mein erstes Treffen mit meinem leiblichen Vater vorgestellt, wie es wäre ihm endlich gegenüberzustehen und was ich dabei fühlen würde." erklärte sie unglücklich. „Selbst wenn es nicht mein Traumvater wäre, sondern nur irgend so ein ehemaliger Student, der aus Panik weggelaufen ist. Dann hätte ich doch gleich die Verbindung gespürt und gewusst, dass ist mein Vater. Aber ich kenne ihn bereits und da ist nichts."

„Vielleicht ändert sich das ja, jetzt wo du es weißt." meinte Josh mit einem leichten Achselzucken.

„Hm." nachdenklich blickte Amy auf die Straße, vielleicht hatte Josh ja recht, vielleicht hatte sie Edward Wingrove die ganze Zeit falsch eingeschätzt, schließlich musste er sich immer verstecken und durfte ihr seine Zuneigung nicht zeigen. Entschlossen streckte Amy die Hand aus, als ein leeres Taxi an ihnen vorbeifuhr.

Sofort hielt der Fahrer an und Amy drehte sich zu Josh um. „Ich werde es gleich erfahren." teilte sie ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln mit. „Was ist, kommst du mit?"

Josh sah sie überrascht an. „Ich? Du willst das ich dabei bin?"

Amy nickte und öffnete die Tür des Taxis. „Ja, ich hätte gern ein wenig Unterstützung." erklärte sie und sah ihn bittend an.

„Na wenn das so ist, gerne." meinte Josh und sie stiegen in das Taxi, um zum Anwesen von Edward Wingrove zu fahren.

Derweil kehrte Prue zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem sie endlich aufgestanden und zur Straße geeilt war, war von Amy und Josh nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Frustriert war Prue zurück ins Haus gegangen und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass Amy keinen der Wagen benutzt hatte. „Ich konnte sie nirgendwo mehr sehen." erklärte sie ärgerlich. „Wir hätten sie aufhalten müssen."

„Es konnte doch keiner ahnen, dass sie so reagiert." meinte Cole achselzuckend und stand auf. „Aber wir müssen sie finden, wir brauchen sie im Kampf gegen Belva."

Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, um Amy werde ich mich kümmern, sie wird zurückkommen." erklärte sie mit Gewissheit. Eine tiefe Ruhe und Gelassenheit machte sich in Zadie breit. Sie vertraute der Vorhersage der Götter blind. Amy würde Belva vernichten, davon war sie überzeugt. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, es wird alles so geschehen, wie die Loa es vorausgesagt haben."

„Wie schön, dass du das glaubst." meinte Cole spöttisch. „Aber ich kann hier leider nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass Amy ihre Prophezeihung erfüllt."

Zadie nickte. „Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von euch." Sie sah Cole und Prue fest an. „Ich werdet zu dieser Plantage fahren und versuchen, den Jungen zu befreien." erklärte sie bestimmt. Denn wenn sie den Loas auch noch so fest vertraute, dann hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Coles Sohn in Sicherheit war.

Prue sah Zadie skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie noch einmal nach.

Zadie nickte. „Ja, geht und befreit den Jungen, um das übrige werden Amy und ich mich kümmern."

Als das Taxi vor dem Anwesen der Familie Wingrove hielt, bezahlte Amy den Fahrer und stieg aus. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass, wenn sie weiterhin wie wild mit dem Taxi durch die Gegend fahren würde, sie bald Pleite wäre. Aber was machte das schon, ihr Vater war schließlich steinreich. Nachdenklich blieb sie vor der Gegensprechanlage am Tor stehen und sah Josh fragend an. „Soll ich es wirklich tun?"

„Tu es nur, wenn du es wirklich möchtest." riet er ihr, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der leibliche Vater von Amy so war, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie verletzt wurde. „Wenn du Zweifel hast, dann lass es doch lieber."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Nein, sie musste das jetzt hinter sich bringen. Entschlossen drückte sie auf die Klingel und wurde ohne Probleme auf das Grundstück gelassen.

Beeindruckte sah Josh sich um. „Wow." entfuhr es ihn. „Dein Vater muss ja wirklich Kohle haben."

Amy nickte. „Hat er, er ist Anwalt, dein Lieblingsberuf." erklärte sie unruhig, während sie langsam auf das Haus zugingen. „Oh Gott, was sag ich ihm bloß?" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Doch Josh schien sie gar nicht zu gehört, er war zu vertieft in seine Betrachtung der Villa und des riesigen Anwesens. „Meine Wohnung passt bestimmt spielend in eins von ihren Zimmern." erklärte er überzeugt. „Wie viele Räume haben die denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie noch nie gezählt." entfuhr es Amy genervt, sie hatte jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen. Denn sie waren bereits an der Haustür angekommen, wo eine Bedienstete auf sie wartete und sie in die Halle führte.

Die beiden traten ein, als die Tür von Edward Wingroves Arbeitszimmer aufging und er selbst die Halle betrat. „Amy meine Liebe, schön, dass du uns mal besuchst." erklärte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, während er auf sie zukam. „Aber Charlie ist leider nicht da, sie ist mit Vivian und ihrer Mutter mal wieder Shoppen gefahren." meinte er bedauernd und sah Josh an. „So sind sie die Frauen."

„Klar." entfuhr es Josh, obwohl das in seiner Familie nun wirklich nicht der Fall war.

„Das macht nichts, ich wollte auch mit ... dir sprechen." Amy betrachtete ihren Vater eingehend und versuchte irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm festzustellen. Doch ihr Aussehen hatte sie schon immer ihrer Mutter zu verdanken gehabt, der Einfluss ihres vermeintlichen Vaters war verschwindend gering. Vielleicht der Mund überlegte Amy nachdenklich und schaute sofort wieder weg, so genau wollte sie es gar nicht erst wissen.

„Oh, Liebes." Edward Wingrove sah sie entschuldigend an. „Das ist leider gerade ganz schlecht, ich habe zu tun." versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln.

„Selbst am Wochenende?" fragte Josh überrascht, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass dieser unehrliche Schleimer etwas mit Amy zu tun hatte, geerbt hatte sie jedenfalls nichts von ihm, das erkannte Josh sofort.

„Ja als Anwalt, der eine bedeutende Kanzlei am Laufen halten muss, hat man im Grunde nie Ruhe." erklärte Wingrove in einem gönnerhaften Ton.

Amy sah ihn wieder an. „Du wirst doch wohl fünf Minuten Zeit haben, für deine Tochter." meinte sie leise.

Wingrove erstarrte und sein Mund stand entsetzt offen. „Sie haben es dir also tatsächlich gesagt." entfuhr es ihm und er sah sich hektisch um. „Komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer." erklärte er schnell und sah Josh an. „Der junge Mann kann ja so lange hier warten."

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will dass er dabei ist." erklärte sie entschieden.

Wingrove sah sie ungläubig an. „Aber es handelt sich um eine private Angelegenheit, Amy, versteh doch."

Josh zuckte mit den Achseln. „Also ich kann auch hier..."

Doch Amy unterbrach ihn. „Nein, er ist mein Freund und er kommt mit." erklärte sie und nahm seine Hand, um ihn mit in das Arbeitszimmer zu ziehen.

Edward Wingrove folgte ihnen seufzend und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er umrundete den Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Hast du schon mit deiner Mutter geredet?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen der Stühle. Das Licht, dass durch das Fenster schien, blendete sie, doch sie versuchte dennoch ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten.

Edward Wingrove seufzte. „Das solltest du aber tun, du solltest zuerst mit deiner Mutter reden." versuchte er sich dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entziehen.

„Nein, ich will mit dir reden." erklärte Amy bestimmt. „Du bist mein Vater!" entfuhr es ihr immer noch ungläubig. Da saß er, ihr gegenüber und sie konnte einfach nichts fühlen. Da war keine plötzliche Vertrautheit oder ein instinktives Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit. Nein, er bedeutete ihr genauso wenig wie zuvor, erkannte sie enttäuscht, nichts hatte sich geändert. Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

„Ach Amy, das alles ist so lange her." begann Edward unwillig. „Deine Mutter kam für kurze Zeit in meine Kanzlei und wir hatten eine Affäre. Es war nichts Weltbewegendes, nicht der Rede wert."

Josh sah ihn schockiert an, wie konnte dieser Typ nur so einen Mist von sich geben. Merkte er denn gar nicht, wie weh er ihr damit tat. „Zu Ihrer Information, Amy ist etwas Weltbewegendes." stellte er wütend klar.

„Es ging lediglich um die Affäre zu ihrer Mutter." teilte Wingrove Josh belehrend mit. „Es ist einfach geschehen und ich habe Shelly keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Sie wusste, dass ich verheiratet bin."

Josh lachte spöttisch. Solche Kerle kannte er zur Genüge. „Ach kommen Sie, Sie waren ihr Boss und sie Ihre Untergebene. Da haben Sie schnell mal ihre Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt, nur um Sie zu f...." Josh gelang es im letzten Moment, sich zu stoppen.

Amy sah Josh schockiert an, Wingrove und ihre Mutter, sie konnte sich das einfach nicht vorstellen, ungläubig blickte sie erneut zu Edward Wingrove. Sie wollte irgendetwas sehen, irgendein Gefühl für sie. Sie wollte spüren, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete und nicht nur ein Problem war. Doch das Einzige, was er ausstrahlte, war Angst. Angst, dass sie sein kleines Geheimnis ausplaudern würde.

„Was erlauben Sie sich." meinte Wingrove gerade ärgerlich zu Josh. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Die ganze Angelegenheit geht nur mich und meine Tochter an."

„Deine Tochter?" Amy sah ihn an. „Bin ich das wirklich?" Amy konnte es einfach nicht glauben, da war einfach nichts zwischen ihnen.

Wingrove zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Deine Mutter hat es jedenfalls behauptet." erklärte er, als wäre auch er nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon.

Diese Aussage gab Amy den Rest. „Rede nicht so über sie." fuhr sie ihn wütend an, wie konnte er andeuten, dass ihre Mutter mehrere Männer gleichzeitig gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen." Amy war den Tränen nahe.

Wingrove hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe es nie bestritten." erklärte er großmütig.

Enttäuscht blickte sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte sich immer einen Vater gewünscht, aber dies war keine idyllische Familienzusammenführung es war einfach nur schrecklich. „Du schuldest mir etwas." meinte sie schließlich kalt.

Wingrove sah sie wohlwollend an. „Was immer du möchtest, ich bin für dich da."

„Fein." erklärte Amy und kramte in ihrer Hosentasche herum. Schließlich fand sie den Zettel, den sich suchte und warf ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Wenn er ihr keinen Funken Liebe entgegenbringen konnte, dann konnte er ihr wenigstens das geben, was er hatte. Geld! „Ich will, dass du mir dieses Geschäft kaufst." teilte sie ihm entschieden mit und stand auf. „Dort steht die Telefonnummer von dem Vermieter. Versuch es ihm abzukaufen. Ich will es haben."

Verwundert nahm Wingrove den Zettel entgegen. „Nun, wenn dein Herz daran liegt." meinte er unwillig, er hätte nie gedacht, dass die kleine Amy so materialistisch war. Aber wenn er sie damit zum Schweigen bringen konnte, würde er es tun.

„Tu es!" bestätigte Amy und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. Sie fühlte sich sterbenselend dabei, festzustellen, dass sie ihrem eigenen Vater nichts bedeutete. Doch es war Realität und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr genauso ging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Raum.

Josh sah ihr verwundert hinterher und stand schleunigst auf.

„Warten Sie!" hielt Edward Wingrove ihn zurück. „Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie Kapital aus der Sache schlagen können, dann werden Sie das bitter bereuen."

Josh sah ihn spöttisch an. „Mir geht es nur um Amy, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen." erklärte er wütend und verließ den Raum.

Als er in die Halle kam, war von Amy nichts mehr zu sehen. Josh beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen und sah sie bereits in der Nähe des Tores. „Amy!" rief er und lief auf sie zu. „Mann, mit dir muss man wohl ständig Sport treiben." meinte er, als er sie atemlos erreichte.

Amy lächelte traurig. „Scheint wohl so."

Josh nickte, er wusste sofort, was sie bedrückte. Mitfühlend legte er seinen Arm um sie. „Der ist zwar reich und gebildet, aber trotzdem ist er ein widerlicher Mistkerl, Amy." erklärte er leise, auch nicht viel besser als sein eigener Vater. „Naja wenigstens kein Verbrecher."

Amy schnaubte spöttisch. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." meinte sie unglücklich.

„Nur du bist wichtig, nicht er. Vertrau' mir ich weiß das." teilte Josh ihr beschwörend mit. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dir über ihn Gedanken machst."

„Ich weiß!" meinte Amy und seufzte. Langsam gingen sie auf das Tor zu. „Ich bin nur so enttäuscht, ich hätte gedacht ihm liegt etwas an mir."

„Das tut es bestimmt." erklärte Josh nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

Sie traten auf die Straße und sahen sich um. „Ich glaube ich habe ihn viel zu billig davonkommen lassen." überlegte Amy ärgerlich. „Aber das letzte Wort ist ja noch nicht gesprochen."

„Stimmt, wenigstens um ein Auto hättest du ihn noch bitten können." meinte Josh grinsend. „Wie kommen wir hier jetzt bloß weg?"

Amy sah unglücklich zum Haus zurück. „Aber jetzt kann ich nicht noch mal zurückgehen."

„Das würde ich nie von dir verlangen." erklärte er bestimmt. „Hast du dein Telefon nicht dabei?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin leider gerade erst draufgetreten." gab sie zu.

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's gehen wir halt zu Fuß, ich habe sowieso gerade nichts Besseres vor."

Amy nickte. „Ich muss zurück zu Prue und Cole." überlegte sie unwillig. Sie war noch immer wütend auf die beiden, doch sie machte sich unbeschreibliche Sorgen um Danny. Aber was sollte sie ihnen schon nutzen, sie war nicht annähernd so stark wie sie und hatte bisher eher im Weg rumgestanden. Also war ein kurzer Spaziergang eine herrliche Ausrede, um das Treffen mit ihnen noch ein wenig herauszuzögern.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung nahm sie Joshs Hand. „Und dabei können wir uns überlegen, um was ich Edward Wingrove noch alles bitten kann." Ihn Vater zu nennen, kam ihr einfach nicht aus dem Mund. „Was ist, soll er dir einen Plattenvertrag verschaffen?"

Josh schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich will keine teuren Geschenke von dir." erklärte er bestimmt.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht von mir, sondern von ihm und er hat massenhaft Geld."

Zur selben Zeit kamen Cole und Prue auf der Plantage an. Das Tor stand von ihrem letzten Besuch immer noch offen und sie fuhren unbehelligt auf das Gelände. Nachdem sie den Wagen abgestellt hatten, sahen sie sich aufmerksam um.

„Nichts!" meinte Prue und lauschte angestrengt. „Hier ist alles ruhig, vielleicht war es doch nur ein blöder Traum."

Cole sah sie überrascht an. „Du zweifelst doch sonst nicht an dir."

„Bei Fieberwahnträumen von Schlagen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." erklärte Prue unzufrieden.

„Zadie hat das anders gesehen und wir haben sonst keinen Hinweis." meinte Cole und sah sie an. „Also komm, lass uns zum Herrenhaus gehen und uns umsehen. Das wolltest du doch schon seit unserem ersten Besuch hier."

Prue nickte. „Ja und vielleicht habe ich darum auch davon geträumt." meinte sie nachdenklich und folgte ihm den Weg entlang, der zum Herrenhaus führte. Sie war sich nicht im Klaren, was sie von ihrem Traum und der hölzernen Schlangenstatue halten sollte, vielleicht führte sie das alles nur in die Irre. Wenn sie nur sicher wüsste, dass sie Danny so ein Stück näherkommen würden.

Schweigend erreichten sie den Hügel, von dem aus man einen beeindruckenden Blick auf die Ruine des Herrenhauses hatte.

„Nichts!" erkannte Cole enttäuscht, von ihrem Platz aus hatten sie einen guten Überblick über das Gelände und er konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken. „Es sieht nicht danach aus als wäre da unten irgendjemand."

„Lass es uns erst einmal überprüfen." erklärte Prue bestimmt. Schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte das Haus sie wie magisch angezogen und jetzt brannte sie darauf, es sich näher anzusehen. Sie stolperte die kurze Böschung hinunter und kam auf der Straße, die zum Haupteingang führte, wieder zum Stehen.

Früher war es sicher eine imposante Allee gewesen, aber heute stand nur noch jeder zweite Baum und diese strecken ihre traurigen Äste auf die andere Seite, wo kein Baum mehr stand, um sie mit seinen Ästen aufzufangen. Energisch schüttelte Prue bei diesen Gedanken den Kopf, sie war eindeutig zu oft mit Amy zusammen. Sie blickte wieder zum Hügel hoch, den Cole gerade passiert hatte und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam auf den Innenhof der Ruine zu.

Von nahem sah man, dass es sich tatsächlich nur noch um die letzten Bruchstücke des einstigen Herrenhauses handelte. Einige Säulen und Teile von Wänden aus rotem Backstein waren noch übrig von denen der Verputz schon lange abgefallen war. Sie gaben einen ungefähren Eindruck davon, wie die Räume früher aufgeteilt worden waren und wie weitläufig das Gebäude gewesen sein musste. Das Laub und der Dreck der letzten Jahrzehnte lagen herum, sowie abgebröckelter Verputz und Schotter. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sich in der letzten Zeit irgendjemand um die Ruine gekümmert.

Unglücklich sahen Prue und Cole sich an. „Was soll's!" meinte Prue schließlich. Je schneller sie hier fertig waren, desto eher konnten sie nach Hause zurückkehren und über einen anderen Plan nachdenken. „Check du den linken Teil, ich sehe mich rechts um." entschied sie und umrundete eine der baufälligen Mauern.

„Aber pass auf, dass dir kein Stein auf den Kopf fällt." rief Cole ihr hinterher.

Prue blieb stehen und sah skeptisch an einer der baufälligen Mauern nach oben. „Keine Sorge, solange du dich von keiner Mauer erschlagen lässt." rief sie zurück. Die Mauern und Säulen sahen wirklich nicht sehr stabil aus, aber dass sich einzelne Backsteine lösen würde war höchst unwahrscheinlich, da fiel eher die ganze Wand in sich zusammen.

Cole grinste und ging weiter in den linken Bereich des ehemaligen Herrenhauses. Ein Raum löste den anderen ab, aber nirgendwo waren irgendwelche auffälligen Spuren zu entdecken. Als er schließlich in die hintere Ecke kam, befand er sich offensichtlich in der früheren Küche, denn dort waren noch die Reste einer Kochstelle und eines Schornsteins zu erkennen.

Neugierig sah er sich um und entdeckte schließlich eine schmale Treppe, die in den Vorratskeller des Gebäudes führte. Nachdenklich stieg Cole einige Stufen hinunter. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es dunkler und als er schließlich in dem alten Vorratsraum ankam, war es fast stockdunkel, das einzige Licht kam von der schmalen Treppe. Cole sah sich in der Finsternis um. Er konnte nur ein paar zerbrochene Regale erkennen, ansonsten war der Raum leer. Doch rechts ging ein anderer Gang ab, der weiter in das Kellergeschoß des Hauses führte.

Ob wohl das ganze Haus unterkellert war, überlegte Cole und schaute in den Gang. Dort war es so finster, dass er nichts erkennen konnte. Seufzend trat er wieder auf die Treppe zu und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle, um Prue zu suchen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später gemeinsam vor der Kellertreppe standen, hatte Prue eine winzige Taschenlampe hervorgezaubert. Sie stiegen langsam die Treppe hinunter und sahen sich in dem ersten Raum um, doch Prues Taschenlampe spendete kaum Licht.

„Wozu soll diese Taschenlampe noch mal gut sein?" fragte Cole ironisch.

„Notbeleuchtung, falls man nachts das Türschloss nicht findet." erklärte Prue und ging entschlossen auf den düsteren Gang zu. „Das war mal ein Werbegeschenk, und es ist doch besser als nichts."

„Naja ich weiß nicht." meinte Cole wenig überzeugt. „Also hinter dir hilft sie mir kein bisschen."

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Etwas anderes haben wir nicht. Also lass es uns so versuchen." sie trat in den finsteren Gang und ging langsam vorwärts. „Au, du trittst mir in die Hacken." fluchte sie, nach einer Weile.

„Entschuldige, aber wie ich schon sagte, ich sehe nichts hinter dir." erklärte Cole wütend. „Sollte ich nicht besser vorgehen?"

Prue ging auf diese Frage gar nicht erst ein, sondern ging weiter, bis sie in einem weiteren Raum ankamen. Kurz bevor Cole erneut in sie hineinlaufen konnte, sah er den leichten Lichtstrahl und stoppte. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Wände ab, aber außer Spinnenweben und Staub war auch hier nichts weiter zu entdecken. Nur hinten war ein weiterer Gang, der aber um einiges schmaler war, als der vorherige. Cole musste seinen Kopf einziehen und bemühte sich im Dunkeln hinter Prue herzukommen, als er plötzlich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Da vorne ist Licht." stellte sie erleichtert fest und ging auf die Lichtquelle zu.

Es handelte sich um einen weiteren Saal, dessen Decke schon einige Löcher aufwies und dadurch Licht in das Kellergeschoß ließ. „Wir müssen genau unter der Eingangshalle sein." erkannte Prue und blickte nach oben. „Ganz schön baufällig. Warum sind uns die Löcher nur oben nicht schon aufgefallen?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe nur, die ganze Decke fällt uns nicht gleich auf den Kopf."

Die gleichen Befürchtungen hatte Prue auch, aber davon durfte sie sich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen, denn sie hatte gerade einen Eingang zu einem weiteren Raum gefunden. Entschlossen ging sie darauf zu und Cole folgte ihr. Durch das Licht, das von der Halle in den Raum zuvor fiel, konnten sie schemenhaft die Umrisse dieses Raumes erkennen. An den Wänden standen lange Regale, auf denen sich zahlreiche Flaschen befanden.

„Die Flaschen aus Zadies Keller." stellte Prue zu ihrer Freude fest und eilte darauf zu. Sie nahm die erste in die Hand und nahm den Korken ab. Sofort stieg ein blendendes Licht daraus hervor. Es erhellte den gesamten Umkreis und suchte sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit. Glücklich sah Prue der befreiten Seele hinterher und wendete sich dann der nächsten Flasche zu. „Los hilf' mir." rief sie Cole zu.

Cole trat neben sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Prue, wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit hier jede Seele zu befreien." erklärte er entschlossen. Obwohl Belva offensichtlich an diesem Ort gewesen war, war es klar für ihn, dass sie Danny und Belva hier nicht finden würden. Prues Traum hatte sie nur zu den Seelen geführt. „Wir können uns später darum kümmern, jetzt müssen wir erst einmal zurück. Hier ist nichts."

Prue sah ihn verwundert an, ohne damit aufzuhören, die Seelen zu befreien. „Ich habe es ihnen versprochen und die fünf Minuten machen wohl kaum einen Unterschied." erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Fünf Minuten?" Cole sah skeptisch die Regalreihe hinunter.

„Ja, wenn du dich endlich dazu bequemen würdest, mir zu helfen." fuhr sie ihn ärgerlich an, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Wie kannst du nur so gefühllos sein?"

„Oh, tut mir leid, aber das Leben meines Sohnes ist mir wichtiger als Seelen von Toten, die ich noch nicht einmal gekannt habe." erklärte er wütend und drehte sich zum Eingang, als dort auf einmal in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein Backstein nach dem nächsten den Ausgang versperrte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er verwirrt und auch Prue hörte auf, die Flaschen zu öffnen und blickte ungläubig zu dem geschlossenen Ausgang.

Doch bevor einer der beiden sich darüber im Klaren war, was passiert sein könnte, geschah etwas, was Prue schon aus ihrem Traum kannte. Die Backsteine wurden durchsichtig und gaben den Blick auf den gegenüberliegenden Raum frei, der auf einmal von zwei Lampen erhellt wurde.

Vor dem Eingang stand Belva, die unwillig ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Also habt ihr es doch geschafft, aus der Villa zu entkommen." meinte sie und seufzte demonstrativ. „Das dachte ich mir bereits, als ich nichts mehr von Zadie gehört habe. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe euch erwartet." erklärte sie mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Wütend ging Cole auf die gläserne Wand zu, doch er verzog keine Miene. „Ich will meinen Sohn!" forderte er sie in schneidendem Tonfall auf.

„Ich auch." erklärte Belva kalt. „Ich denke es ist nur fair, euren Sohn für meinen."

Darauf ging Cole gar nicht erst ein. „Wo ist er?" fuhr er sie an.

„In Sicherheit. Ich habe ihn gerade auf seinen großen Tag vorbereitet, als mich euer Eindringen hier gestört hat." meinte sie unzufrieden und sah Prue spöttisch an. „Ich wusste, dass du versuchen würdest, die Seelen der Zombies freizusetzen und habe Vorsorge getroffen. Die Flaschen sind so präpariert, dass ich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werde."

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Belva, wir werden auch aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen." teilte Prue ihr kalt mit, obwohl sie sich totärgerte, dass sie in Belvas Falle getappt waren.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Ihr werdet meine Zeremonie nicht noch einmal stören, ich weiß nun, dass ich äußerst vorsichtig bei euch sein muss." meinte sie ruhig. „Die Wände sind immun gegen eure Zauberkräfte, probiert es aus." forderte sie sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, aber weder Prue noch Cole taten ihr den Gefallen.

Belva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, schön dass ihr auch so mir glaubt." meinte sie zufrieden. „Und wenn der Dämon vorhat, euch aus dem Raum zu schimmern, dann werdet ihr hier landen." erklärte Belva und griff in die Tasche ihres weiten Gewandes. Sie holte zwei Donnersteine heraus und postierte einen auf der rechten Seite des Eingangs. Sie murmelte einige Worte und streute ein Pulver über den Stein, bevor sie den anderen auf die linke Seite stellte und ihr Ritual wiederholte.

Cole und Prue sahen ihr wie gebannt zu. „Das wird dir nichts nutzen." stellte Cole unmissverständlich klar.

Belva lachte auf. „Oh gerade du weißt doch, wie gut es funktioniert, und noch einmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen, dafür ist gesorgt." erklärte sie und sah Prue an. „Wenn du versuchen solltest, mit ihm den Raum zu verlassen, dann werden ihr getrennt und du landest hier." Sie zeigte auf den linken Donnerstein. „Und selbst wenn du eine Fähigkeit hast, dich selbst du teleportieren, dann landest du dort, das macht keinen Unterschied." fügte sie achselzuckend hinzu und zeigen auf den rechten Donnerstein. „Und der Dämon landet dort."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, um hier herauszukommen, verlass dich darauf." erklärte Cole überzeugt. Er musste einfach daran glauben, er durfte nicht zweifeln. Sein Gesicht war nach außen hin vollkommen ausdruckslos, er würde Belva nicht die Genugtuung geben, daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen. „Und das wird nicht angenehm für dich werden, verlass dich darauf." teilte er ihr kalt mit mit.

„Nun ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem Versuch." erklärte Belva unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir uns bei der Zeremonie wiedersehen werden, denn ich habe mir nette Aufgaben für euch ausgedacht."

„Die wir aber niemals ausführen werden, wir sind stärker als dein Zauber." teilte Prue ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung mit.

„Da bin ich gespannt, also versucht es nur." meinte Belva und lachte höhnisch. „Ich bin euch weit überlegen. Ich werde meinen Spaß haben." erklärte sie.

„Natürlich, aber Ayida wird dein Opfer nicht annehmen." versuchte Cole es erneut und suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Röhrchen mit Dannys Haarsträhne. Doch bevor er es Belva zeigen konnte, wurde die Mauer wieder undurchsichtig und verwandelte sich in eine normale Backsteinmauer.

„Mist!" meinte Cole und sah auf das Fläschchen in seiner Hand. In der wiederkehrenden Dunkelheit konnte er es kaum erkennen. Doch vielleicht war es besser gewesen, es Belva nicht zu zeigen, denn so war Danny wenigstens bis Mitternacht in Sicherheit.


	45. 45 Kapitel

**45. Kapitel **

Ärgerlich feuerte Prue eine der Flaschen gegen die vermauerte Tür. Sie zerschellte daran und die freigesetzte Seele erhellte kurzzeitig den Raum, bis sie einen Weg in die Freiheit fand und verschwand. „Wieso können sie hier raus und wir nicht?" wollte Prue frustriert wissen.

„Seelen halten keine Mauern auf." erklärte Cole in Gedanken versunken.

„Die Flaschen aber schon." meinte Prue wütend und feuerte mit aller Kraft eine Flasche nach der anderen gegen die Mauer.

„Das ist Glas, etwas völlig anderes. Außerdem war es Morgans Zauber und Belva hat kein Interesse mehr daran." erklärte Cole und sah dabei zu, wie eine Seele nach der anderen entkam.

Als Prue schließlich die letzte Flasche zerstört hatte, wurde es in ihrem Gefängnis wieder stockdunkel. Prue fühlte sich dadurch, dass sie die Seelen befreit hatte, kein bisschen besser. Wütend wandte sie sich an Cole. „Warum tust du eigentlich nichts?"

„Ich denke nach, oder versuche es wenigstens, bei dem Krach hier." teilte er ihr ruhig mit.

„Nachdenken? Na das ist ja mal ganz war Neues bei dir." meinte sie spöttisch. „Für gewöhnlich handelst du doch schon, bevor du auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendest."

Cole versuchte sie zu erkennen, was ihm in der Dunkelheit schwerfiel. „Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Mit einem Energieball ein Loch in die Wand reißen." schlug Prue vor.

Mit einem spöttischen Blick, den Prue nicht sah, stand er auf und feuerte einen Energieball gegen die Wand. Doch anstatt einige Backsteine zu lockern oder gar ein Loch in die Wand zu reißen, prallte der Energieball an einer unsichtbaren Hürde ab und flog zurück in die Mitte des Raumes. Das Spielchen wiederholte sich an der entgegengesetzten Mauer und Cole hastete zu Prue, um sie auf den Boden zu werfen, als der Energieball plötzlich in ihre Richtung abdrehte.

Dicht auf den Boden gepresst warteten sie so lange, bis der Energieball langsam immer mehr an Kraft verlor und schließlich verpuffte.

Vorsichtig richtete Cole sich auf und lehnte sich frustriert mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dabei ließ er Prue nicht eine Sekunde los. Und auch Prue klammerte sich an ihm fest. Sie war verzweifelt und sie brauchte jetzt einfach etwas Trost. Frustriert lehnte sie sich an die rauhe Wand, als sie auf einmal bemerkte, dass eine warme Flüssigkeit ihre Hand entlanglief. Blitzschnell schaltete Prue ihre Taschenlampe an und erkannte zu ihrer Überraschung einen Glassplitter in ihrem Arm. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie er eingedrungen war.

Cole folgte ihrem Blick und nahm ihre Hand. „Oh nein, auch das noch. Tut es sehr weh?" fragte er besorgt und sah sich um, der gesamte Boden musste mit den Glassplittern der Flaschen übersät sein.

Prue schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, sie spürte keinerlei Schmerzen. „Nein!" meinte sie und holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche. Dann zog sie rasch den Splitter aus der Wunde und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen.

Sie machte das alles so ruhig und gefasst, dass Cole sie forschend ansah. „Hast du noch weitere Verletzungen?"

Prue sah in dem schwachen Licht an sich herunter, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. „Nein, und du?" Sie leuchtete seine Arme und Beine entlang, doch sie fand keine weiteren Glassplitter. Zufrieden machte sie das Licht wieder aus und lehnte sich erneut an die Wand.

Cole legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich. „Wir werden einen Weg finden Prue, wir dürfen nur nichts überstürzen." flüsterte er ihr leise ins Haar.

„Ja, und da sind immer noch Zadie und Amy." versuchte Prue sich aufzumuntern.

„Genau." stimmte Cole ihr zu. Doch keiner von beiden sprach den Gedanken aus, der ihnen am meisten Angst einjagte, dass Danny damit nämlich noch lange nicht in Sicherheit war. Belvas Sohn war tot und sie würde sich dafür rächen, ganz gleich, ob Amy es verhindern konnte, dass sie Ayida anrief. Belva würde versuchen Danny zu töten, auch wenn es das Letzte war, das sie tun würde.

Nachdenklich steckte Cole das Röhrchen mit Dannys Haar zurück in seine Jackentasche, als er einen anderen Gegenstand in die Hand bekam. Den Donnerstein, den er in Zadies Küche aufgehoben hatte. Langsam fuhr Cole mit seinen Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche des Steins und spürte auf einmal die Ritze, die entstanden war, und die ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte zu entkommen. Er holte ihn aus der Tasche und nahm ihn von einer Hand in die andere. Es musste eine Bedeutung haben, dass er ihn mitgenommen hatte, und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Im Dunkeln sah er zu Prue hinüber. Es würde ihr nicht gefallen, sie würde Einwände haben, aber sie hatten keine Wahl. „Prue." begann er leise. „Ich habe da eine Idee."

Prue hörte sofort auf vor sich hin zu grübeln. „Was ist? Los sag schon."

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte den Donnerstein hinein. „Das ist der Stein in dem ich gefangen war." erklärte er.

Prue schaltete das Licht ein und sah ihn sich an, er hatte wieder seine normale Färbung angenommen, doch ein schmaler Ritz zierte nun die Rückseite. „Ich weiß. Und?" Prue blickte neugierig auf.

„Siehst du den Ritz dort?" wollte Cole wissen, und als Prue nickte, fuhr er fort. „Durch diese Öffnung hat man die Möglichkeit, den Stein zu betreten und auch wieder zu verlassen." erklärte Cole und warf Prue einen entschlossenen Blick zu, er musste sie einfach überzeugen, bei seinem Plan mitzumachen. Er wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie Danny gegen alles schützen würde, ganz gleich woher die Gefahr kommen würde, ihr eigenes Wohl wäre ihr dabei gleichgültig, Danny wäre bei ihr sicher. „Belva hat gesagt, dass sie uns trennen kann, wenn wir gemeinsam hinausschimmern. Aber wenn du in diesem Donnerstein wärst, dann würde sie deine Präsenz nicht bemerken, sie hätte keinen Zugriff auf dich."

Prue versuchte zu verstehen, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. „Warte, willst du etwa vorschlagen, dass ich in den Donnerstein reise?"

Cole nickte. „Ja, keine angenehme Vorstellung, ich weiß. Aber dann kann ich dich mit nach draußen nehmen."

Prue kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du meinst mit in den Donnerstein vor der Tür."

Cole nickte. „Ja, du würdest dann nicht unter ihrem Zauber stehen, und wenn sie mich freilässt, dann könntest du ganz einfach entkommen. Durch den Spalt kann man erkennen, ob es hell wird, oder ob..."

Prue hob ihre Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Moment mal, willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass du zulassen willst, dass Belva dich ihrem Zauber unterwirft?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Cole nickte. „Genau! Belva hat für uns eine wichtige Rolle in ihrer Zeremonie vorgesehen, also werden wir dort anwesend sein." erklärte er und schaute sie dabei unablässig an. Er wandte nicht für eine Sekunde den Blick ab. „Und du wirst Danny befreien."

Ungläubig schüttelte Prue den Kopf. „Stell dir das nicht so einfach vor, du weißt doch gar nicht, was Belva von dir verlangt. Ob du dagegen ankommen kannst."

„Nein." Cole blickte kurz nach unten und sah sie dann wieder an. „Aber du kannst mich stoppen."

„Nein." entrüstet schaltete Prue das Licht aus, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. „Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst?" wollte sie wütend wissen. „Du nimmst in Kauf, dass ich dich töten muss."

Cole suchte im Dunkeln nach ihren Händen. „Das habe ich mit keinem Wort gesagt." erklärte er ruhig.

„Nein, aber darauf läuft es hinaus." klärte sie ihn auf. „Aber ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren, ich hatte schon zu viele Verluste in meinem Leben, noch einen ertrag' ich nicht."

„Doch Prue, du bist stark." teilte er ihr überzeugt mit. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er erstaunt darüber, welche Verluste ein Mensch verkraften konnte, wo er schon bei einem so kläglich versagt hatte.

„Aber ich werde es um keinen Preis der Welt erneut zulassen." erklärte Prue resolut. „Ich werde weder Danny noch dich verlieren."

„Und das wirst du auch nicht. Denn du warst es doch, die felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass ich selbst unter Belvas Zauber Danny nichts antun könnte." versuchte Cole sie zu überzeugen.

„Und du warst überzeugt, dass du es doch tun würdest, weil manche Zauber einfach stärker sind, als man selbst." erinnerte sie ihn.

Cole lächelte. „Dann zeig' mir doch, dass du wie immer Recht hast."

„Das ist kein Spiel Cole." meinte Prue ärgerlich. „Uns wird etwas Besseres einfallen."

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Gut, aber wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Wir wissen nicht wie spät es ist und wie schnell die Zeit vergeht."

Prue versuchte ihre Möglichkeiten aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen durchzugehen und auch die Chancen, die sich ergeben würden, wenn sie tatsächlich in dem Donnerstein reiste. Aber dummerweise endete jedes einzelne dieser Szenarien in einer Tragödie. Frustriert stand sie auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

Die Glasscherben knackten unter ihren Schritten und Cole sagte keinen Ton. Er wartete ruhig ab und versuchte gar nicht erst weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren, er hatte ihr seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und wusste, dass sie früher oder später zustimmen würde. Und dann war es viel früher, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

Plötzlich blieb Prue stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Gut!" meinte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, das er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Ich werde es tun."

„Das ging aber schnell." entfuhr es Cole überrascht und er konnte die leichte Enttäuschung darüber nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Prue ging auf ihn zu und schaltete wieder das Licht an. „Wieso dieser Tonfall? Ich dachte du wolltest es so?"

Cole stand achselzuckend auf. „Ich war nur überrascht, dass du so leicht nachgegeben hast. Das ist alles." erklärte er schnell und legte den Donnerstein auf den Boden vor ihre Füße. „Siehst du die Ritze dort, durch sie kannst du später erkennen, wann Belva mich wieder freigelassen hat, selbst wenn es dunkel ist, wird der kleinste Lichtstrahl durch die Lücke scheinen. Ich habe ihn auch gesehen." teilte er ihr gefasst mit und sah sie an. „Es ist beängstigend da drin, aber du weißt ja, dass du bald wieder freikommst."

Prue nickte und blickte auf den Stein, das hoffte sie zumindest. „Wann soll ich es tun?" fragte sie entschlossen und sah auf.

„So früh wie möglich." meinte Cole nachdenklich, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Es wird schon gutgehen." versuchte er sie mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln zu überzeugen.

„Sicher!" erklärte Prue gefasst und verzog keine Miene. „Soll ich dir die Taschenlampe hierlassen?" fragte sie geschäftig und legte sie auf den Boden, damit das Licht genau auf die Spalte im Donnerstein schien. „Gut dann werde ich jetzt... "

„Nein warte." hielt Cole sie auf und nahm ihre Hand um ihr das Röhrchen mit Dannys Haarlocke zu geben. „Pass darauf auf."

Die Art, wie es das sagte, erweckte in Prue den Wunsch, ihm zu sagen, dass ihr Plan ganz anders aussah, als seiner. Doch sie widerstand diesem Impuls und schlag stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Belva hat nicht die Macht, uns das hier kaputt zu machen, verlass dich darauf." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Cole nickte und drückte sie noch fester an sich, so dass er ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte. Er wusste, dass es seine Aufgabe war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Danny und Prue das hier überlebten, alles andere war egal. Er küsste sie, und zwang sich nicht daran zu denken, ob es vielleicht das letzte Mal war.

Prue erwiderte seinen Kuss und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu küssen. Es gab ihr Kraft und sie fühlte sich bereit, alle Schwierigkeiten zu überstehen. Sie standen eine Ewigkeit so da und keiner von beiden wollte den ersten Schritt machen, sich zu trennen.

Schließlich flackerte die Taschenlampe und Prue trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich fürchte jetzt muss ich gehen, sonst habe ich gar kein Licht mehr und finde den Eingang nicht." erklärte sie ruhig und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Wünsch' mir Glück für meine Reise." forderte sie ihn auf.

Cole trat gefasst einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete angespannt, wie Prue sich auf ihre Astralreise in das Innere des Donnersteins machte. Als sie verschwunden war, nahm er mit dem letzten Flackern der Taschenlampe den Stein in die Hand und trat schließlich auf den Ausgang zu.

Unterdessen befand Prue sich im Inneren des Donnersteins und musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihn sofort wieder zu verlassen. Der Moment, als sich die steinernen Wände um sie geschlossen hatten, war beängstigend gewesen und nur die Gewissheit, dass dort ein Ausgang war, gab ihr für einen Moment genügend Sicherheit, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch lange würde dieser nicht mehr da sein. Sie fühlte sich wie eingezwängt, alles war stockdunkel, auch wenn Cole recht hatte, und sie kurzzeitig noch den schwachen Schimmer der Taschenlampe sehen konnte. Doch plötzlich war es stockdunkel und sie spürte, dass sie nun tatsächlich im Gefängnis festsaß, denn ein weiterer Donnerstein umschloss sie.

Als Cole sich endlich entschlossen hatte, sich nach draußen zu schimmern, hatte ihn sofort der Sog des Donnersteins erfasst. Seltsamerweise war es dieses Mal nicht so erschreckend gewesen, wie das erste Mal, denn er wusste ganz genau, was mit ihm geschah. Als sich jedoch die dunklen massiven Wände des Steins um ihn schlossen, fühlte er eine erdrückende Hilflosigkeit und Wut. Visionen was alles passieren könnte, prasselten auf ihn nieder. Er wollte hinaus und hatte doch keine Chance zu entkommen. Das Gefühl war so entmutigend, dass er sich zwingen musste, ihm nicht nachzugeben.

Aber plötzlich änderte sich die Atmosphäre grundlegend. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Prue! Im ersten Augenblick war er wütend, sie hatte es die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, wieso war er nicht misstrauisch geworden, als sie so widerspruchslos zugestimmt hatte.

Als Prue sicher gewesen war, dass sie nicht nur in einem Donnerstein gefangen war, hatte sie noch eine Weile gewartet. Sie wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass sie sich nicht zu früh auf den Weg machte, damit nichts schief gehen konnte.

Als sie ihren Stein schließlich durch die Ritze verließ, verschluckte sie die dunkle Höhle des nächsten sogleich, doch so beängstigend das Gefühl auch war, sie war nicht allein. Auf einmal konnte sie Cole mit jeder Faser spüren, sie merkte wie sich seine Überraschung in Freude, Verwirrung und dann Ärger verwandelte und hätte gegrinst, wenn ihr das in ihrem körperlosen Zustand möglich gewesen wäre. Hatte er etwa angenommen, sie würde ihn in sein Unglück rennen lassen, nein, ganz gewiss nicht.

Als sie ruhelos in der Dunkelheit des Gefängnisses herumgegangen war, war ihr plötzlich die Lösung eingefallen. Wenn sie zusammen im Donnerstein sein würden, dann würde sie Belvas Zauber gemeinsam treffen und die Kraft würde sich somit halbieren. Und gegen die halbe Zauberkraft von Belva kamen sie beide locker an, davon war sie überzeugt. Das sie damit auch falsch liegen konnte, zog sie gar nicht erst in Betracht und anstatt sinnlose Diskussionen mit Cole zu führen, hatte sie ihren Plan ganz einfach in die Tat umgesetzt.

Und nun waren sie hier, in einem Raum, der viel zu klein war, für zwei so starke Persönlichkeiten. Sie waren pure Energie, die auf dem engen Raum miteinander verschlungen, verbunden, eins waren. Sie spürten sich überall, denn sie hatten kaum Platz und es war unmöglich zu sagen, wo sie begann und er aufhörte.

Sie waren sich so nah, wie noch niemals zuvor einem Menschen und dieses Gefühl war gleichzeitig unbeschreiblich und beängstigend. Cole konnte all ihre längst vergessenen Verluste, Schmerzen, Trauer, Reue und Schuld fühlen, aber auch ihre Freude und Liebe. Verwundert überlegte er, dass sie die gleiche Möglichkeit hatte und wollte erschrocken zurückweichen, doch das war unmöglich.

Prue selbst war verwundert darüber wie sehr es sie faszinierte, in seine dunkelsten Winkel vorzustoßen, Zorn, Wut, Schmerz, eine beängstigende Dunkelheit, und doch auch Licht. Aber plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass auch er die Möglichkeit hatte, all ihre gut kaschierten Unzulänglichkeiten zu erkennen und sie wollte das Ganze stoppen. Doch es gab keine Chance mehr, irgendetwas zu verstecken, alle Geheimnisse lagen schonungslos offen.

Sie bemerkten, wie sehr sie das beide beunruhigte, denn wer wollte schon, dass jemand ihm bis ins tiefste Innere sehen konnte, wer wollte nicht seine kleinen Geheimnisse behalten. Sie wussten sofort, dass es ihnen beiden so ging, und das beruhigte sie ein wenig, denn auf der anderen Seite war da auch die Neugier, den anderen zu erkennen. Sie sahen einander, wie sie wirklich waren und es war leichter, nichts mehr zu verbergen, als sie jemals gedacht hatten. Sie versuchten sich zu entspannen und den Zauber des Augenblicks genießen. Denn keiner von beiden konnte sich erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben solch einen Frieden empfunden zu haben wie in diesem Augenblick und das ausgerechnet in dem Höllenloch von Donnerstein.

Als es früher Abend wurde und Amy immer noch nicht zurückgekommen war, begann Zadie unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Sie hatte nichts mehr von Cole und Prue gehört und machte sich langsam Sorgen. Wenn nun etwas schief gegangen war und sie Belva in die Hände gefallen waren. Vielleicht war es ihrer Schwester sogar schon gelungen, Amy zu vernichten. Zadie seufzte, wenn sie wenigstens die Loa anrufen und um Unterstützung beten könnte, aber als Untoter war ihr das unmöglich.

Endlich hörte sie ein Geräusch an der Tür und eilte in die Halle. Amy erschien lachend in der Tür und verstummte sofort, als sie Zadies Gesicht sah. „Was ist los? Haben sie Danny gefunden?" fragte sie besorgt, wie hatte sie nur so einen schönen Nachmittag verbringen können, während Danny in den Händen von Belva war, schalt sie sich. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

„Nein." Zadie schüttelte den Kopf. „Seitdem sie zur Plantage aufgebrochen sind, um Danny zu finden, habe ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört." meinte sie seufzend und sah Amy erleichtert an. „Aber jetzt bist wenigstens du wieder da."

Amy lächelte unglücklich. „Ja, aber im Kampf gegen diese Voodoopriesterin bringe ich nicht besonders viel." erklärte sie achselzuckend.

„Das werden wir noch sehen." Entschlossen sah sich Zadie nach den Wagenschlüsseln um. „Wir sollten jetzt erst einmal zu dieser Plantage fahren und sehen, ob wir Cole und Prue finden."

„Schon wieder die Plantage von ...." Amy stockte plötzlich. Als sie den Nachmittag mit Josh verbracht hatte, hatte sie ihre eigenen Probleme ganz aus den Augen verloren.

Zadie unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Ja genau die. Weißt du, wo das ist?"

Amy nickte. „Leider nur zu gut." meinte sie leise und sah Josh unsicher an. „Du willst sicher lieber nach Hause, oder?"

„Nein, wenn ihr meine Hilfe gebrauchen könnt, dann komme ich gerne mit." erklärte er entschlossen.

Zadie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Nun junger Mann, es könnte gefährlich werden. Aber Hilfe können wir immer gebrauchen."

„Na dann lasst uns losfahren." entgegnete Josh und sie verließen das Haus.

Als sie einige Zeit später auf dem Plantagengelände ankamen, fanden sie Coles leeren Wagen auf dem kleinen Platz. Amy parkte daneben und stieg aus, um einen Blick in den Innenraum zu werfen. „Nichts!" erkannte sie frustriert und sah sich um. „Wo sie wohl sind?"

„Sie wollten das alte Herrenhaus überprüfen." teilte Zadie ihr mit und sah sich neugierig um. Dies war also die Plantage, auf der ihre Vorfahren als Sklaven gearbeitet hatten. Eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, und wahrscheinlich war es der Platz, an dem ihre Schwester Ayida heraufbeschwören wollte. Zadie seufzte. Das passte alles zusammen, der Ort könnte stimmen, nur den richtigen Platz mussten sie noch finden.

„Dann sollten wir uns dort wahrscheinlich erst einmal umschauen." beschloss Amy derweil und winkte die beiden zu sich herüber. „Kommt ich kenne den Weg zum Herrenhaus."

Sie nahmen den gleichen Weg wie Prue und Cole Stunden zuvor, der einzige Unterschied war, dass es langsam anfing zu dämmern und sie sich bemühen mussten, nicht über Steine oder Baumwurzeln zu stolpern.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm Josh eine Zigarette heraus und die Flamme seines Feuerzeugs erhellte für kurze Zeit die Umgebung.

Amy sah sich unwillig um, doch sie sagte keinen Ton, obwohl sie es nicht besonders gut fand, dass er die schöne frische Waldluft verderben musste.

Zadie lächelte, als sie Amys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich glaube Amy ist keine Freundin vom Rauchen." erklärte sie.

„Du hast es erfasst." murmelte Amy, während sie weiterging.

„Ich weiß, aber wir sind ja draußen." entschuldigte Josh sich, er brauchte jetzt einfach eine Zigarette. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab' mich schon die ganze Zeit beherrscht."

„Oh, ich glaube da könnte ich dir helfen." meinte Zadie zufrieden. „Zuhause habe ich verschiedene Mittel um Nichtraucher zu werden, und du weißt ja wo ich wohne." erklärte sie und stoppte, als sie auf einmal das peinliche Schweigen der beiden vernahm. Stimmt, sie würde nicht in ihr Zuhause zurückkehren, ihr letzter Weg war der ins Grab. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht mit diesen düsteren Gedanken verrückt machen, ihr Ziel musste es sein ihre Schwester zu stoppen.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter und Zadie blickte nachdenklich auf Joshs Rücken. „Weißt du, mir ist wieder eingefallen dass es da vor Jahren einen weißen Jungen gab, der immer vor meinem Haus stehengeblieben ist und es wie ein Weltwunder betrachtet hat." Als sie Josh leise grummeln hörte, meinte sie weiter. „Und immer wenn ich die Tür aufgemacht habe, war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Naja ich hatte da so einiges gehört." gab Josh unwillig zu.

Zadie lächelte. „Und da bist du lieber weggelaufen, als dich der alten Hexe zu zeigen?"

„Also so war es nun auch wieder nicht." wimmelte Josh ab.

„Ach nein?" Das brachte Zadie tatsächlich zum Lachen. „Aber soviel ich mich erinnere hatte der Junge dunkle Haare."

„Sie sind von der Sonne gebleicht." erklärte Josh leicht genervt.

Amy lachte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Also selbst wenn ich in den Ferien am Meer war, ist das mit meinen noch nie passiert."

Schließlich erreichten sie den Hügel und gingen die Straße zum Herrenhaus hinunter. Amy betrachtete mit betrübtem Blick die Bäume, deren knorrige Äste sich im leicht aufgekommenden Wind bewegten. Leise und vorsichtig gingen sie auf das Herrenhaus zu. Die Ruine lag verlassen in dem langsam schwindenen Tageslicht.

„Hier haben meine Vorfahren gewohnt." meinte Amy plötzlich beeindruckt und sah an den hohen Säulen empor. Auch wenn sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Edward Wingrove ihr Vater war, nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte, dann war dies doch ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Zadie lächelte. „Und meine waren ihre Sklaven, kurios, nicht wahr?"

Amy blieb stehen und sah sie erschrocken an. „Wirklich? Das tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht..."

Doch Zadie winkte ab. „Keine Sorge Kleines, dass war weit vor meiner Zeit." meinte sie lächelnd und schaute in die Runde. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo Belva ihr kleines Ritual abhalten will."

„Vielleicht in der Nähe der ehemaligen Sklavenhütten." schlug Josh vor, als Zadie plötzlich den Finger auf den Mund legte. Sie zog die beiden hinter eine der noch halb intakten Wände und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Josh und Amy sagten derweil kein Wort und sahen sich nur fragend an.

Zadie hatte es geahnt, aber jetzt sah sie sie in ihrer ganzen Pracht, Belva. Sie trug ein wallendes Gewand, das prachtvoll mit Pailletten, Federn und Spiegelscherben besetzt war. Goldene Perlenschnüre hingen an ihrem Hals-, Arm- und Beinausschnitt herab und klirrten bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie einen ebensolchen Turban.

Zadie atmete tief durch, da war sie, ihre eigene Schwester, die Voodoozauberin, die sie in einen Zombie verwandelt hatte. Zadie schauderte und versuchte wieder ganz ruhig zu werden. Wenn sie Belva gespürt hatte, dann gelang es vielleicht auch ihr. Doch Belva war so mit sich selbst und ihrer bevorstehenden Zeremonie beschäftigt, dass sie die Umgebung rund herum nicht völlig wahrnahm.

Sie schritt mit ihrem Gefolge, bestehend aus einigen weißgekleideten Gestalten, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Gebäudes.

Zadie blickte wieder zu ihren beiden Begleitern. „Das war sie." raunte sie ihnen zu und sah Amy aufmerksam an. „Weißt, du, was jetzt zu tun ist?"

Amy schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie verwirrt an. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, meinst du sie hat auch Cole und Prue gefangen?"

„Anzunehmen." Zadie seufzte, Amy schien nicht zu wissen, was zu tun war. Ob die Loa sich geirrt hatten? Aber nein, die Götter irrten sich nie, sie musste nur Vertrauen haben. „Wir sollten uns ruhig verhalten und abwarten, was geschieht." beschloss sie und sah erneut vorsichtig um die Ecke. Danny war nicht in der Gruppe gewesen. Es war anzunehmen, dass Belva ihn an einem anderen Ort untergebracht hatte, denn Zadie wusste, dass Opfer einem stundenlangen Ritual unterzogen wurden, bevor sie würdig waren, den Loa geopfert zu werden.

Es verging einige Zeit in der nichts geschah, doch plötzlich hörten sie wieder Geräusche. Belvas Perlen klimperten. „Er denkt also, er hat eine Chance gegen mich, nun das wird spaßig." erklang Belvas Stimme und traf Zadie bis ins Mark. „Leider hatte die junge Dame nicht genug Mut sich mir zu stellen."

„Er wird dafür büßen, was er mit meinem David gemacht hat, die Frau ist mir egal." meinte die junge Frau neben ihr in weinerlichem Tonfall.

„Isabell, wir werden siegen, Ayida wird alles vernichten, unsere Rache wird grausam sein." erklärte Belva und lachte irre.

Josh und Amy sah sich erschrocken an. Die Schritte der Gruppe wurden leiser und Amy, Josh und Zadie kamen langsam wieder hinter ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Wir müssen sie verfolgen, sie gehen sicher zum Ritualplatz." erklärte Zadie entschieden.

„Ist diese Frau wahnsinnig, oder was meinte sie mit 'sie wird alle vernichten'." wollte Josh wissen, als sie zurück auf die Straße traten. Ein Stück entfernt konnten sie noch erkennen, wie die Gruppe hinter dem Hügel im Wald verschwand.

„Sie meinte es genau so, wie sie es gesagt hat." klärte Zadie unterdessen Josh auf. „Sie hat vor, die Menschheit zu vernichten und sie hat die Macht, es auch zu tun." erneut sah sie Amy an, doch diese schien von ihrer Berufung immer noch nichts zu spüren.

Josh kniff die Augen zusammen. „Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon jetzt halten soll." meinte er und sah hilfesuchend zu Amy.

Diese zuckte ebenso hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, ich weiß nur, dass wir erstmal dieser Gruppe folgen müssen, denn sie bringt uns hoffentlich zu Cole, Prue und Danny. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Zadie lächelte leicht. „Du hast es erfasst Kind."

Sie gingen bis zum Ende des Hügels und wollten denselben Weg nehmen, wie die Gruppe vor ihnen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war dort eine unüberwindbare Ansammlung von Bäumen und Sträuchern.

Verwirrt sahen sie sich an. „Aber sie sind doch hier langgegangen." meinte Amy verblüfft.

Josh nickte und blickte hinauf zu den hohen Bäumen. „Das dachte ich auch, aber wie es scheint, haben wir uns wohl geirrt, hier ist kein durchkommen."

Zadie seufzte und blickte den Wall aus Bäumen an. „Das war Belva, sie will sich vor der Welt abschirmen."

„Und was machen wir nun?" wollte Amy entmutigt wissen.

„Wir müssen einen anderen Weg zum Ritualplatz finden." erklärte Zadie und sah Amy lange an. „Er muss in der Nähe von einem Gewässer sein, weißt du wo das sein könnte?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, es gibt hier einen See. Da muss es sein." Sie sah sich um und ging zurück zum Herrenhaus. „Kommt, wenn sie uns diesen Weg versperrt hat, dann nehmen wir eben einen anderen."


	46. 46 Kapitel

**46. Kapitel**

Gefangen im Donnerstein bemerkten Cole und Prue nicht, wie die Zeit verging, für sie stand sie still, denn sie waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt. Dannys Opferung während Belvas Ritual war in den Hintergrund getreten, denn nachdem sie die ersten Bedenken abgelegt hatten, gaben sie sich ganz der Faszination hin, den anderen vollständig kennenzulernen.

Sie waren eins und hatten kein Interesse daran, jemals wieder getrennt zu werden, sie tasteten sich erst vorsichtig und dann voll Neugier und Zuversicht vor, um jeden Winkel des anderen zu erforschen.

Als auf einmal ein unbeschreiblicher Sog sie gegen ihren Willen gewaltsam trennte und nach draußen zog. Es wunderte sie, dass es überhaupt möglich sein sollte, sie wieder zu trennen, doch sie hatten keine Chance sich dieser Kraft zu entziehen. Völlig unvorbereitet landeten sie auf einem hölzernen Bretterboden und sahen sich desorientiert um.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Der Himmel war sternenklar und nur das fahle Mondlicht und zahlreiche Fackeln erhellten den Platz. Cole und Prue blickten sich verwirrt an. Sich gegenüberzusitzen, nachdem sie einander bis ins tiefste Innere gesehen hatten, war merkwürdig und beunruhigend. Doch sie hatten keine Chance länger darüber nachzudenken, denn urplötzlich drängte sich etwas anderes in ihre Köpfe. Verlegen rappelten sie sich auf und versuchten all die Geräusche einzuordnen. Nach der absoluten Stille im Inneren des Donnersteins, war selbst das Knistern der Feuers laut, doch die Trommelgeräusche und Gesänge, fielen wie ein Schwall über sie her.

Cole verspürte den Drang, auf ein Ritualmesser zuzugehen, das auf einem Sockel mitten auf dem Platz lag. Mit all seiner Kraft unterdrückte er diesen Impuls und zwang sich stehenzubleiben und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Sie standen auf einem hölzernen Steg in der Mitte eines Sees, überrascht sah Cole sich um, es war der See auf der Plantage, den Prue und er bei ihrem ersten Besuch gesehen hatten, doch damals hatte sich noch keine breite Holzplatte darauf befunden.

In einem Halbkreis brannten Fackeln und in der Mitte drehte sich eine Frau im Kreis, ihr prachtvoll verzierter, kreisrunder Umhang bildete dabei einen riesigen Kreis, der im Flammenschein glitzerte. Einige andere Gestalten in schlichten weißen Gewändern wiegten sich im Rhythmus der Geräusche von Trommeln und Rasseln. Ihre Kleidung war mit Blut beschmiert und Cole erkannte einige tote Hühner auf dem Platz. Als ihm wieder einfiel, warum sie überhaupt hier waren, durchfuhr es ihn eiskalt. Hektisch hielt er Ausschau nach Danny, als er bemerkte, dass Prue genau auf den Block mit dem Messer zuging, zu dem es auch ihn gezogen hatte.

„Prue!" versuchte er leise zu hier vorzudringen, doch plötzlich holte eine der weißgekleideten Frauen ein Messer aus ihrem Gewand und stürzte auf Cole zu.

Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, trat die Frau mit dem prachtvollen Umhang auf sie zu und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Nein!" befahl sie ehrfurchtgebietend und Cole erkannte Belva.

„Aber ich will, dass er stirbt, und zwar jetzt." fauchte die andere Frau.

„Ich lasse mir von dir nicht meine Zeremonie verderben, Isabell." herrschte Belva sie an und schickte sie zurück in den Kreis. „Er wird leiden, dafür werde ich sorgen." Belva wandte sich wieder an Cole. „So, euch ist es also gelungen, beide in den Stein zu kommen, nun, auch gut." Sie hob ihre Hand, und vor Cole erschien eine durchsichtige Mauer. „Dann wirst du eben zusehen, wie sie ihn tötet." erklärte sie höhnisch und drehte sich wieder um. „Viel Spaß."

„Das werden wir ja sehen." murmelte Cole leise vor sich hin, als Belva zurück in ihren Kreis trat. Prue würde Danny nichts tun, niemals, er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, sie konnte dem Zauber genauso widerstehen, wie er es konnte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Prue, die im Schneckentempo auf den Sockel zuging, während Belva anfing fremdklingende schon vor Jahrhunderten überlieferte Zauberformeln zu deklarieren.

Prue versuchte unterdessen, ihre Füße davon abzuhalten, vorwärts zu gehen, doch sie hatte keine Macht über sie. Sie taten einfach, wie ihnen befohlen worden war, und Prue hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie davon abzubringen. Sie merkte, wie sie dem Sockel immer näher kam und sich ihre Hand nach dem Messer ausstreckte. Oh Gott, jetzt hatte sie noch nicht einmal mehr die Herrschaft über ihre Arme. Mit steifen Bewegungen ergriff sie das Messer und drehte sich um.

Ein riesiger Altar erschien vor ihr, an dessen äußeren Seiten je eine Schlangenstatue an die drei Meter hoch in den Nachthimmel ragte. In dem goldenen Fackellicht sahen sie beinahe lebendig aus und Prue hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie angefangen hätten, sich zu bewegen. Die Frauen aus der Runde fingen an, hysterisch zu schreien und Prues Blick traf eine silberne Schale in der Mitte des Altars, auf der ein verschnürtes Bündel lag. Es konnte sich nicht rühren, aber Prue konnte die dunklen Haare erkennen und wusste instinktiv, dass es sich dabei um Danny handelte. Im gleichen Augenblick wollte sie auf ihn zustürzen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht, verzweifelt blickte sie zu Cole, der sie ermutigend ansah. Gott, er dachte dass sie Belva nur etwas vorspielte, doch dem war nicht so. 'Ich kann nicht' versuchte sie ihm lautlos zuzuflüstern.

Coles Miene verdüsterte sich, was meinte sie damit, stand sie etwa tatsächlich unter Belvas Zauber? Nein, sie würde Danny nichts tun, oder doch? Verzweifelt versuchte er durch die unsichtbare Mauer zu kommen, doch das war unmöglich. Er prallte davon ab und merkte, wie sich bei jedem seiner Versuche, die Bretterplanken, auf denen er stand, langsam immer mehr nach unten neigten. Wütend hörte er auf und nahm wahr, wie Isabell ihm einen spöttischen Blick zuwarf.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich um Isabell zu kümmern, Prue und Danny waren entscheidend. Erneut sah er zu ihnen hinüber, als Prue erschreckend langsam auf den Altar zuging und dabei das Messer fest in der Hand hielt. Coles Herz blieb fast stehen, doch sie würde es nicht tun, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, niemals. Und außerdem war Danny kein würdiges Opfer, erinnerte Cole sich erleichtert und fasste in seine Jackentasche, doch da war nichts.

Siedend heiß fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er Prue das Röhrchen mit Dannys Haarsträhne überlassen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie Danny mit jeder Faser verteidigen würde und es bei ihr sicherer wäre, aber sie hatte ja unbedingt ihren Plan durchsetzen müssen. Sie hatte alles haben wollen und unbedingt in den Donnerstein kommen müssen. Und jetzt hatte sie sich selbst überlistet.

Prue sah erneut zu Cole hinüber und bemerkte, wie er in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas suchte und sie wusste sofort, was es war. Dannys Haarlocke, oh nein, sie hatte sie! Mit Mühe brachte sie ihre linke Hand dazu, in ihre Hosentasche zu greifen. Da war es, das Röhrchen, was sollte sie nur damit tun? Es durfte auf keinen Fall in der Nähe von Danny sein, sonst würde er doch noch zu einem würdigen Opfer werden. Unter Aufbringung all ihrer Kräfte, holte sie es aus ihrer Tasche und warf es in hohem Bogen in den See.

Cole und Belva verfolgten mit ihren Blicken den kleinen Gegenstand, der mit einem leichten Plitschen im Wasser verschwand. Doch nur Cole wusste, um was es sich dabei gehandelte hatte. Dannys Haarsträhne. Er bemühte sich nicht allzu erleichtert auszusehen, sondern blickte Belva mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

Belva schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Prue zu, sie war so weit gekommen, egal wessen sich die junge Dame entledigt hatte, es war nicht von Bedeutung.

Urplötzlich legte sich der Druck von Prue und sie hatte wieder die vollständige Macht über jedes ihrer Körperteile. Erleichtert erkannte sie, dass der Zauber nur so lange gewirkt hatte, wie Belvas Anliegen, Danny Ayida zu opfern möglich gewesen war. Nachdem sie Dannys Haar weit von ihm entfernt hatte, war er kein adäquates Opfer mehr. Ohne Probleme ahmte sie ihren schleppenden Gang von vorhin nach und ging langsam auf Danny zu. Als sie über ihm stand, blickte sie in sein verweintes Gesicht, dessen Stirn mit Kreuzen aus einem pampigen, rotbräunlichen Brei bedeckt war. Sie musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht sofort an sich zu reißen. Doch sie hob das Messer weit über ihren Kopf.

Cole sah ihr angespannt zu und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, sie musste ganz einfach wissen, was sie tat, sie musste es!

Mit einem leichten Zittern hielt Prue das Messer fest, sie verdrängte jeden Gedanken daran, dass sie doch noch die volle Kontrolle über ihre Hand verlieren könnte. Langsam blickte sie nach unten, Danny hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Neben seinem Hals führte eine schmale Rinne an den Rand der Silberschale, unter der ein goldener Krug stand. Prue wusste ganz genau, wofür dieser gedacht war, er sollte Dannys Blut auffangen. Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Körper.

„Keine Sorge, Schatz." flüsterte sie ihm zu und stieß mit dem Messer nach unten. Doch sie traf nicht Dannys Hals, so wie Belva es geplant hatte, sondern durchschnitt mit zwei schnellen Schnitten die Bänder, die Dannys Arme und Beine an seinem Körper gefesselt hatten. Endlich befreit zappelte er so lange, bis er sie völlig abgestreift hatte und streckte hoffnungsvoll seine Arme nach Prue aus.

Ohne lange zu fackeln, warf Prue das Messer in Belvas Richtung und riss Danny an sich. „Alles ist gut, ich bin ja da." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und wischte angeekelt die Kreuze von seiner Stirn.

Ein wildes Hassgeschrei schwoll hinter ihr an. Das Messer hatte Belva nicht getroffen, aber dennoch war sie außer sich vor Wut. Sie rauschte auf Prue zu, bevor diese die Chance hatte, zu entkommen. „Was hast du ins Wasser geworfen, sag es mir." forderte Belva sie auf und hielt ihr das Messer an den Hals.

„Eine Locke von Dannys Haar." erklärte Prue und sah Belva furchtlos an. „Benötigt ein Baby im Voodooglauben nicht sein gesamtes Haar, um sterben zu können?" wollte sie triumphierend wissen. „Ich glaube du musst dir ein anderes Opfer für Ayida suchen."

Belva sah sie wütend an. „Und da könnte ich ja gleich dich nehmen, wenn Ayida nur keine Babys bevorzugen würde."

„So ein Pech!" meinte Prue und blickte zu Cole hinüber, den auf einmal keine durchsichtige Mauer mehr vom Ritualplatz trennte. Belva hatte für einen Moment die Kontrolle über ihr Bollwerk verloren und Cole nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich ihnen zu nähern. Als er in einer günstigen Position stand, warf er sofort einen Energieball nach Belva.

Die Voodoopriesterin musste sich unwillig von Prue lösen, doch es gelang ihr schließlich, den Energieball mit Leichtigkeit abzuwehren. Gerade als Cole es erneut probieren wollte, wurde er von der Seite angefallen. Eine furchtbar kreischende Isabell stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihm ein Messer ins Herz zu stechen. Sie kugelten über den Steg und Cole versuchte all seine Kräfte aufbringen, um gegen die durch ihren Verlust schier übermächtige Isabell nicht den kürzeren zu ziehen.

Unterdessen wandte sich Belva wieder Prue zu, die mit Danny an den äußersten Rand der Plattform getreten war und suchend zum Ufer schaute, wo sie aber zu ihrem Verdruss keine Spur von Zadie oder Amy erkennen konnte.

„Du denkst du bist so klug, dass du mich überlisten kannst, aber da hast du dich geirrt." erklärte Belva eiskalt und deutete mit ihrer Rassel auf das Wasser. Ein fremdes Wort kam herrisch aus ihrem Mund und auf dem See tummelten sich auf einmal unzählige Schlangen. Sie kamen auf die Stelle zu, an der Zadie und Prue standen und streckten ihre Köpfe untergeben der Voodoopriesterin entgegen.

„Holt mir das Fläschchen." wies sie sie an und blitzschnell verschwanden die Schlagen in der Tiefe des Sees. Belva wandte sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an Prue. „Niemand ist annähernd so mächtig wie ich es bin." Sie streckte ihre Hand nach vorne, und irgendetwas drängte Prue zurück. Es war als würde eine eiserne Hand sie in Richtung See schieben.

Mit Danny im Arm hatte Prue schon vorher kaum eine Chance gehabt, gegen Belva zu kämpfen. Doch jetzt war es ihr kaum mehr möglich, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie stolperte ein Stück zur Seite und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Belva, um ihr Danny zu entreißen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln trat sie einen Schritt zurück und der eiserne Druck wurde immer heftiger, er warf Prue so weit zurück, dass sie den Halt verlor und in den See fiel.

Sie tauchte in das tiefschwarze kalte Wasser und spürte die glitschigen Körper der Schlangen an ihren Beinen und Armen, doch das war ihre kleinste Sorge, die Schlangen waren mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, sie suchten das Fläschchen mit Dannys Haar auf dem Grund des Sees.

Prue versuchte so schnell es ging, wieder nach oben zu kommen, doch erneut drückte sie eine eiserne Hand nach unten in die Tiefe des Sees. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an, sie versuchte alles, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch die Hand drückte sie immer tiefer. Allmählich verlor Prue auch noch das letzte bisschen Kraft, sie spürte, wie sie immer schwächer wurde, ihre Lungen zerbarsten, sie brauchte Luft und das dringend, doch der Druck der Hand ließ nicht nach.

Sie würde ertrinken, erneut sterben, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Verzweifelt bäumte sie sich auf, als sie urplötzlich spürte, wie die Kraft der eisernen Hand nachließ. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte Prue sich an die Wasseroberfläche und sog die köstliche Nachtluft ein. Nach den ersten Zügen, blickte sie sich um. Neben ihr wimmelte es von Schlangen und eine von ihnen hatte das Röhrchen mit Dannys Haar im Maul. Entsetzt blickt Prue nach oben, auf dem Steg stand Belva mit Danny auf dem Arm.

„Na also, wer sagt es denn." meinte sie höhnisch und sah Prue an. „Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass die Schlangen giftig sind. Ich fand das wäre doch noch ein schönerer Tod für dich, als einfaches Ertrinken." sie beugte sich nach vorne, um der Schlange das Fläschchen abzunehmen.

Währenddessen kam Danny, der die ganze Zeit schon fasziniert die Rassel an Belvas Gürtel bewundert hatte, seinem Ziel ein Stück näher. Begeistert streckte er seine Hände nach dem neuen Spielzeug aus und bekam es zu fassen. Stolz hielt er sie in der Hand und wedelte damit über den See, die Handglocke läutete und die Holzperlen stießen gegeneinander. Zufrieden sah er zu Prue hinunter.

„Danny!" schrie sie und sah ihn bittend an. „Denk an dein Lieblingsspielzeug, Schatz, mir zuliebe."

Danny runzelte die Stirn, während Belva sich ärgerlich zu ihm drehte. „Gib das wieder her." fuhr sie ihn an, doch Danny dachte gar nicht daran, er liebte dieses Spiel, so leicht würde er es der alten Ziege nicht machen. Ärgerlich streckte er seinen Arm aus und dachte an genau das, worum Prue ihn gebeten hatte, sein Lieblingsspielzeug.

Die Schlangen um Prue herum verwandelten sich auf einmal in rosa Plüschhäschen. Sie schwammen auf dem Wasser und das Röhrchen mit Dannys Haar fiel von einem der Hasen hinunter. Mit einem wütenden Schrei beugte Belva sich nach vorne, um das Fläschchen noch zu fassen zu kriegen, doch ohne Erfolg. Es verschwand erneut in den Tiefen des Sees.

Unterdessen war es Cole gelungen, die Oberhand über Isabell zu bekommen. Er drückte sie auf den Boden und bekam endlich das Messer zu fassen, mit dem sie ständig auf ihn einstechen wollte. Er versuchte es ihr aus der Hand zu drehen, aber sie wehrte sich verzweifelt. Sie spuckte und schrie und langsam hatte Cole die Nase voll von ihr. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit dieser hysterischen Furie abzuquälen. Mit all seiner Kraft brachte er ihre Hand dazu, sich das Messer selbst ins Bein zu rammen.

Erleichtert sprang er wieder auf, während Isabell sich unter Schmerzen das Messer aus dem Bein zog und ebenfalls versuchte aufzustehen, doch dazu ließ Cole es nicht kommen. Er schubste sie in die Menge der weißgekleideten Gestalten, die den ganzen Geschehnissen starr zusahen und es nicht wagten sich zu bewegen. Isabell schrie auf, als ein noch wütenderer Schrei von Belva Coles Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie stand nach vorne gebeugt am Rande der Holzplattform, so als würde sie irgendetwas auf dem Boden des Sees suchen. Ohne lange nachzudenken stürzte Cole von hinten auf sie zu und stieß sie ins dunkle Nass.

Mit einem lauten Platschen fiel Belva ins Wasser und Cole sah ihr zufrieden dabei zu, bis er Prues entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie hatte Danny!" schrie sie ihn an und verschwand unter einem Meer von Stoffhasen, die den See bedeckten.

Cole fühlte sich sterbenselend, wie hatte er nur so unüberlegt handeln können, er sprang ins Wasser und versuchte in der tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit des Sees etwas zu erkennen.

Prustend kam Belva derweil wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und schlug wild mit ihren Armen um sich. Irgendwann bei ihrem Versuch wieder nach oben zu kommen, hatte sie Danny losgelassen, denn ihr vollgesogenes Gewand war so schwer, dass es sie nach unten zog. Was kümmerte sie der Kleine, sie würde schon ein anderes Opfer finden, sie schwamm auf den Steg zu und versuchte sich nach oben zu ziehen, doch vergeblich. „Isabell!" schrie sie wütend.

Unterdessen entdeckte Cole endlich seinen Sohn, er trieb im tiefen Wasser und Cole konnte nicht erkennen, ob er sich noch bewegte. Das musste er ganz einfach, dachte Cole verzweifelt, es durfte nicht zu spät sein. Hektisch versuchte er ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, und nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihm endlich. Er beeilte sich an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen und hielt Dannys Kopf so gut es ging über Wasser. Er starb fast vor Erleichterung, als der Junge endlich ein keuchendes Husten von sich gab und Wasser ausspuckte.

„Alles wird gut!" flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu und sah sich nach Prue um. Sie musste immer noch nach Danny tauchen, denn er konnte nichts von ihr sehen. „Prue!" schrie er und hoffte, dass sie seinen Ruf auch unter Wasser hören konnte.

Sekunden später tauchte sie auf und sah sich hektisch um. Als sie Cole mit Danny sah, entspannte sie sich zusehends und wies mit dem Kopf auf das Ufer. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Während Belva von ihren Anhängern endlich zurück auf den Steg gezogen wurde, schwammen Prue und Cole durch das Heer von Stofftieren auf das Ufer des Sees zu. Wie es schien hatte Danny keinen Schaden davongetragen, denn er versuchte schon wieder nach den Hasen zu greifen, die neben ihm im Wasser schwammen. Endlich gelang es ihm und er bekam einen von ihnen zu fassen, zufrieden zog er den mit Wasser vollgesogenen Stoffhasen hinter sich her, während sie endlich am sicheren Ufer ankamen. Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf den Boden fallen und rangen nach Atem.

Als Prue sich ein wenig aufrichtete und den Hasen in Dannys Hand sah, erschrak sie kurz und wollte ihn ihm sofort aus der Hand nehmen, doch Danny ließ das nicht zu. „Komm, lass ihn los, sonst verwandelt er sich hinterher zurück in eine Schlage." meinte sie besorgt.

„Was?" Cole, der immer noch auf dem Rücken lag, sah sie fragend an. „Woher kamen überhaupt die ganzen Stoffhasen im Wasser?"

Prue grinste. „Dein Sohn hat es geschafft Belvas Schlagen in sein Lieblingsspielzeug zu verwandeln." erklärte sie und gab es auf, Danny den Hasen wieder abzunehmen, sie wollte ihn nicht erneut zum Weinen bringen. Lächelnd strich sie ihm durch sein nasses Haar, dafür hatte er schon genug durchgemacht und Belva hatte sicher auch Besseres zu tun. „Sonst wäre unser Bad sicher nicht so angenehm verlaufen."

„Nein." Cole blickte zurück zum See. „Aber wenigstens hattest du jetzt endlich das Vergnügen deines Nightswimming."

Zur gleichen Zeit waren Amy, Zadie und Josh immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Sie liefen seit Stunden durch den Wald und Amy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte diesen Weg schon unzählige Male genommen, aber heute stand ihr immer wieder ein Baum im Weg.

„Also wenn ich noch einen Meter gehen muss, dann streike ich." erklärte Josh und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Baumstumpf nieder. „Wir haben doch schon jeden Weg ausprobiert, es geht nicht weiter."

„Doch!" Amy blickte erneut auf die Bäume. „Ich bin ja nicht das erste Mal hier und von hier kommt man ganz leicht zum See."

„Aber wir gehen jetzt schon stundenlang im Kreis und kommen diesem See kein Stück näher." teilte Josh ihr genervt mit, langsam hatte er wirklich genug davon. Es war ja wirklich schlimm, dass diese Geisteskranke den Kleinen und seine Eltern gefangen genommen hatte, aber da musste es noch andere Lösungen geben, als stundenlang im Wald herumzulaufen. „Wir sollten endlich die Polizei benachrichtigen, dass habe ich schon vor zwei Stunden gesagt."

„Und wir haben dir schon vor zwei Stunden gesagt, dass dies keine Angelegenheit für die Polizei ist." meinte Zadie bestimmt. „Hier geht es um Voodoo, nicht um irgendein Verbrechen gegen das Gesetz."

„Kidnapping ist so viel ich weiß ein Verbrechen." versuchte Josh zu erklären.

„Das gerade du mit der Polizei anfängst ist wirklich seltsam." meinte Amy nachdenklich und sah ihn an. „Glaubst du wirklich die können etwas bewirken?"

„Sicher, diese Verrückte kann sie schwerlich bestochen haben." teilte er ihr überzeugt mit.

Trotz des Ernstes der Situation musste Zadie anfangen zu lachen. „Ach Junge, selbst die Polizei hat Angst vor Voodoo, ich dachte du hast mal in unserem Viertel gewohnt, dann müsstest du eigentlich wissen, wie viel Respekt die meisten Menschen davor haben." entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Und ganz nebenbei, meine Schwester ist stinkreich."

Josh seufzte, das überzeugt ihn und er stand wieder auf. „Na gut, dann müssen wir halt zum tausendsten Mal im Kreis gehen." meinte er entschlossen, doch Zadie stoppte ihn.

„Nein." erklärte sie bestimmt und sah Amy eindringlich an. „Amy, du bist mächtig, du musst einen Weg finden, denk nach."

„Ich?" entfuhr es Amy überrascht. „Ich bin nicht mächtig, ich bin eine ganz kleine Hexe, die wirklich nichts besonderes kann."

„Du bist eine Hexe?" fragte Josh verwundert, doch Zadie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nicht jetzt!" erklärte sie ärgerlich und wandte sich wieder an Amy. „Doch Amy, das bist du, ich spüre es. Du musst es nur selbst glauben."

Amy seufzte, das würde sie ja gerne, aber was konnte sie schon. Sie hatte mit Prues Explosionspulver ein paar Dämonen vernichtet und mit Mrs. Turners Zauberbuch zwei kleine Zauber bewirkt, aber das war auch schon alles, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht mal ein einziges Zauberutensil mitgenommen hatte. Sie besaß keine Kräfte, von ihrer Fähigkeit Herzen zu sehen einmal abgesehen.

Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Zauberkraft zu und sah Joshs Herz, von dem sie sich aber schnell wieder abwandte, denn sie wollte nicht zu viel sehen. Sie wandte sich Zadie zu, aber ihr Herz würde aufgrund ihres Zombiedaseins kein schönen Anblick sein, daher sah sie erneut schnell wieder weg und blickte auf die Bäume, die wie ein Wall den kleinen Platz umgaben. Aber das war merkwürdig! Verwundert ging sie auf einen Baum zu und wollte ihn berühren, doch ihre Hand wurde vom Stamm nicht aufgehalten, sondern landete im Nichts. Amy zog ihre Hand verblüfft zurück und sah sich um, in der Mehrzahl der Bäume konnte sie eine grüne fließende Energie sehen, die sich in der Mitte zu einer Art Herz zusammenfand. Doch bei anderen, sah sie nichts, sie trat erneut auf einen dieser Bäume zu und stoppte nicht, als sie ihn erreichte, sondern schritt genau in ihn hinein.

Josh und Zadie sahen ihr verwundert dabei zu und hielten den Atem an, als sie dachten, sie würde gleich mit dem Baum zusammenprallen, doch da war nichts, was sie aufhielt.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte Amy sich zu ihnen um. „Ich hab's!" erklärte sie begeistert. „Einige der Bäume sind nicht echt, es sind nur Illusionen, die uns den Weg versperren sollen."

Zadie nickte zufrieden. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du einen Weg finden wirst."

„Ja!" meinte Amy und blickte in das Bäume- und Sträucherdickicht. „Also worauf wartet ihr noch, folgt mir." Sie winkte sie heran und passierte einen weiteren Phantombaum.

Zadie folgte ihr sogleich und als Josh nach einigem Zögern durch den Baum trat, blieb er verwundert stehen und sah Amy an. „Wow, und wie kannst du die Falschen erkennen?" fragte er bewundernd und kam auf sie zu.

Amy lächelte leicht. „Sie haben kein Herz."


	47. 47 Kapitel

**47. Kapitel**

Nachdem Prue sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Danny das Abenteuer unbeschadet überstanden hatte, wandte sie sich wieder dem See zu. Belva war inzwischen wieder auf der Plattform angekommen, und während sie versuchte ihren triefenden Umhang auszuschütteln gab sie ihren Anhängern herrische Anweisungen. „Sie wird nicht aufgeben." erkannte Prue seufzend. „Und wenn sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzt, dann war es das."

Cole folgte ihrem Blick, aber im Moment kümmerte ihn sein Sohn mehr als die Geschehnisse auf dem See. Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen, und obwohl es eine laue Nacht war, fröstelte er in den nassen Kleidern. Er blickte besorgt zu Danny, der dank Belvas Opferritual kaum Kleidung trug. „Wir müssen Danny zurück zum Auto bringen Prue." meinte er entschieden. „Sonst bekommt er am Ende noch eine Lungenentzündung."

Doch Prue schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Im Gegensatz zu Cole fror sie kein bisschen. Die Situation ließ ihr einfach keine Zeit sich um ihr Wohlbefinden zu kümmern. Ihr wurde nur eiskalt, wenn sie daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn es Belva gelang, Ayida heraufzubeschwören. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie am Ufer und beobachtete besorgt, was auf dem See vor sich ging. „Wo Zadie und Amy nur bleiben, ich hoffe sie finden uns."

„Prue!" versuchte Cole sie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen.

„Hm?" unwillig verließ sie ihren Beobachtungsposten und kam auf die beiden zu. „Wir Halliwells sind nicht so zimperlich." klärte sie ihn auf. „Kannst du ihn nicht irgendwie wärmen?" nachdenklich sah sie sich um, als sie plötzlich Geräusche hörte.

Stolpernd erschienen Amy, Zadie und Josh in der Nähe des Ufers. Als Amy die drei am Ufer des Sees erblickte, lief sie erleichtert auf sie zu, ihren Ärger hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit völlig vergessen. „Prue, Cole. Gott sein Dank, ihr lebt." rief sie und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Aber wieso seid ihr so nass?"

„Ein ungewolltes Bad." erklärte Cole und sah sie fragend an. „Hast du irgendwas für Danny zum Anziehen?"

Amy nickte und zog ihre Strickjacke aus, um Danny darin einzuwickeln. „Hallo mein Kleiner." meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Währenddessen war Zadie ans Ufer getreten und schaute betrübt auf das Szenario vor ihr. „Mein Gott, sie will es wirklich tun." flüsterte sie leise.

Prue nickte. „Ja, und ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie stoppen sollen."

Als hätte sie sie gehört, wandte sich Belva plötzlich dem Ufer zu. Sie lachte höhnisch auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh an, meine verräterische Schwester hat sich auch eingefunden, um meinen Triumph mitzuerleben." erklärte sie siegessicher. Sie hob ihren Arm und rund um die Plattform erschien eine durchsichtige Mauer. „Ich dulde keine weiteren Unterbrechungen, aber ihr sollt den Spaß auch nicht verpassen."

„Belva, du kannst es nicht tun, du kannst nicht alles zerstören." versuchte Zadie sie zu überzeugen, doch Belva winkte wütend ab.

„Du wirst ja sehen, was ich alles kann." erklärte sie entschlossen. „Und damit ihr beschäftigt seid, bevor die große Show losgeht, habe ich eine kleine Ablenkung für euch."

Auf einmal erschienen entlang des Ufers zahlreiche Geierdämonen, die sich gehorsam auf sie stürzten.

„Auch das noch!" entfuhr es Prue genervt, während sie sich daran machte den ersten zu erledigen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln wandte sie sich an Cole. „Aber vielleicht wird dir dabei wenigstens warm."

Cole schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Du hast recht, ich sehe es einfach als Aufwärmtraining." verkündete er entschlossen und warf einen Energieball auf die Vultare, die furchtlos auf ihn zugestürmt kamen, als hätten sie tatsächlich etwas anderes zu erwarten, als den Tod.

Auch Zadie ließ sich nicht lumpen und bückte sich nach einem der Messer, mit dem sie ärgerlich auf die Dämonen losging.

Josh sah der ganzen Szene ungläubig zu und trat entsetzt einen Schritt zurück, als eine der seltsamen Gestalten auf ihn zukam. Dabei stolperte er über eine Baumwurzel, fiel auf den Boden und schlug sich den Kopf an einem Stein auf.

Sofort war Amy neben ihm. „Josh!" entfuhr es ihr besorgt, als sie das Blut sah, das an seiner Schläfe herunterlief. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Au!" Josh fasste sich an seinen Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Geht schon." meinte er und starrte zu den anderen, die sich gekonnt gegen die eigentümlichen Wesen zur Wehr setzten, während er unfähig auf den Boden gefallen war. Ein schöner Held! Damit würde er Amy wohl kaum beeindrucken können und sie schaute ihn auch schon ganz komisch an. „Sag es ruhig, ich hab's nicht drauf."

Amy runzelte die Stirn, bis sie verstand, was er meinte. „Nein, natürlich hast du das." meinte sie sofort.

Am liebsten hätte Josh mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, aber das wollte er ihm lieber nicht antun. „Ich bin rückwärts gestolpert und umgefallen." erinnerte er sie und obwohl es ihm vorkam, als sehe er einen Film, fragte er sich doch ärgerlich, wieso die anderen mit diesen Biestern fertig wurden und er nicht. „Was sind das überhaupt für Viecher?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Dämonen." erklärte Amy leise und fuhr ihm sanft mir einer Hand durchs Haar. „Bösartige Wesen ohne Herz." Sie seufzte leicht und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Aber wenn jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, wann dann. „Josh.." begann sie leise und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Doch Josh sah immer noch wie gebannt zu den Geierdämonen, deren Zahl sich schon erheblich dezimiert hatte, als Cole mit einem Energieball drei weitere Dämonen vernichtete. „Und was macht er da?" fragte er und wies mit der Hand auf Cole.

„Sie werden sie vernichten, bevor sie uns etwas antun können." stellte Amy klar, während sie Josh unverwandt anstarrte und versuchte ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, es ist wichtig."

Endlich wandte sich Josh von den anderen ab und sah sie neugierig an. „Na dann schieß los." Was sollte jetzt schon noch kommen? Ihn konnte nichts mehr erschüttern.

„Einer von den Dämonen hat Adam getötet." erklärte sie schnell, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. „Dein Vater hatte mit dem Ganzen nichts zu tun, er war nur in der Nähe. Aber das hätte mir doch niemand geglaubt." beschwörend sah sie ihn an, während Josh versuchte, das alles zu verstehen. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte doch niemandem weh tun, bitte verzeih mir."

Josh sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich versteh' dich nicht." erklärte er, obwohl er sich sehr wohl vorstellen konnte, was sie meinte, es aber einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Amy würde so etwas doch nicht tun, niemals, sie würde keinen anderen Menschen leiden lassen, um ihrer selbst willen.

„Dein Vater hat Adam nicht getötet, ich habe ihn niemals gesehen." erklärte Amy mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich deiner Familie damit Kummer mache, dann hätte ich es nie getan."

Josh nickte, dass konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen. Kopfschüttelnd sah er hoch und erblickte Cole, und da wusste er es. „Das war doch der Plan deines tollen Anwalts, nicht wahr?" wütend stand Josh auf und sah zu Cole, der gerade auf sie zukam.

Sie hatten die Dämonen schließlich alle vernichtet und Cole wollte Amy Danny abnehmen, denn momentan wollte er unter keinen Umständen zu lange von ihm getrennt sein. Verwundert nahm er den wütenden Blick wahr, mit dem Josh ihn betrachtete. „Was ist?"

„Sie fanden es ist eine tolle Idee, wenn Sie meinem Vater einen Mord unterschieben, den er nie begangen hat, ist es nicht so?" Gott, er hasste diese Anwaltstypen, die dachten, sie könnten mit allem durchkommen. „Ein Penner, der kam Ihnen natürlich gelegen."

Cole nahm Danny auf den Arm und schaute Josh genervt an. „Ja, oder hättest du es lieber gesehen, wenn Amy für immer im Gefängnis gelandet wäre?" wollte er wissen.

Josh sah zu Amy und geriet ins Schwanken, wäre sie wirklich ins Gefängnis gekommen. Nein, niemand hätte Amy des Mordes für schuldig befunden .... oder? Josh zweifelte, aber so leicht wollte er es ihnen nun auch nicht machen. „Sie wäre frei gekommen." erklärte er bestimmt.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte doch nicht sagen, dass es so ein Dämon war, niemand hätte mir geglaubt." meinte sie leise. „Ich wäre vermutlich in der Irrenanstalt gelandet."

„Josh!" wandte sich Cole erneut an den jungen Mann. „Dein Vater hat dir einmal im Leben einen Gefallen getan, nimm' ihn an."

„Na freiwillig war der nicht." meinte Josh spöttisch. „Und wenn, dann hat er Amy einen Gefallen getan und nicht ..." bevor er das letzte Wort aussprach, sah er Amy an und stoppte lieber, bevor er etwas falsches sagte. Denn vielleicht hatte der blöde Kerl ja doch nicht ganz unrecht. Er blickte nachdenklich nach unten, als auf einmal ein rosa Plüschhase vor seiner Nase erschien.

Danny streckte Josh seine Trophäe entgegen und sah ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an, als wolle er ihm ein Friedensangebot machen.

„Danke schön!" Josh nahm den nassen Hasen entgegen und sah von Danny, der ihn zufrieden anstrahlte zu Amy. „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass er mich mag." erklärte er und lächelte zögerlich.

„Na super, dann ist ja alles geklärt." erkannte Cole und blickte in das triumphierende Gesicht seines Sohnes. „Und wir haben auch wirklich andere Sorgen."

Zusammen gingen sie wieder ans Ufer und blickten auf die Geschehnisse vor ihnen. Der Trommelrhythmus und die Gesänge hatten wieder eingesetzt und die weißgekleideten Gestalten, begannen erneut sich im Takt zu wiegen.

Doch bevor Belva in ihren Kreis trat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu der kleinen Gruppe am Ufer um. „Oh, ihr seid schon fertig." erkannte sie verwundert. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass ihr mich von diesen nervigen Kreaturen befreit habt. Sicher erwartet ihr keinen Dank, aber als Belohnung dürft ihr meine Zeremonie verfolgen. Für solch einen Logenplatz würden viele ein Vermögen bezahlen."

„Belva stopp es, du kannst es noch." versuchte Zadie es erneut. „Lass nicht zu, dass unsere Familie vernichtet wird."

„Sprichst du von der alten Legende Zadie?" fragte Belva höhnisch und blickte sich demonstrativ um. „Nun ich sehe keine von den Wingrove Töchtern hier, sie sind noch nicht einmal in der Stadt."

„Sei dir lieber nicht so sicher!" meinte Zadie ruhig.

Doch Belva zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge die Wingrove Töchter sind hilflose Geschöpfe, die mir nichts anhaben können. Das weißt du selbst gut genug, Zadie. Der Wille der Götter hat sich nicht erfüllt."

„Oh doch." Zadie seufzte leise und blickte Amy an, die erschrocken zurücksah.

„Welche Legende?" fragte sie leise, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Wingrove Töchter, Gott, gehörte sie jetzt nicht auch dazu. „Was wollte sie damit sagen?"

„Du bist unsere Chance Kind, die Loa haben es dir bestimmt, sie zu besiegen." erklärte Zadie schlicht und einfach, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Schwester zuwandte. „Belva, lass es sein, du kannst...." begann Zadie und fasste sich plötzlich an den Hals.

„Sei still." erklang es wütend vom See. Belva starrte ihre Schwester an, in ihren Händen hielt sie eine Strohpuppe, die sie zu würgen begann. „Du wirst mein Ritual nicht noch einmal stören." erklärte sie, während Zadie röchelnd auf den Boden fiel. Belva nahm ihre Hände herunter und sah die anderen bedrohlich an. „Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein." sie drehte sich wieder um und die Trommelklänge und Gesänge wurden immer lauter.

„Ich versteh' das nicht, wieso sollte ich etwas bewirken können?" fragte Amy derweil, die unruhig am Ufer hin und her ging und immer wieder zu der Plattform hinüber starrte.

Zadie hielt sich den Hals. Sie konnte zwar wieder atmen, aber als sie versuchte zu reden, kamen nur krächzende Laute aus ihrem Mund.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Prue, die neben Zadie getreten war und ihr langsam aufhalf.

Zadie nickte und wies auf ihren Hals.

„Sie kann nicht reden." erkannte Josh und bückte sich, um einen langen Stock vom Boden aufzuheben und ihn ihr zu geben. „Hier, damit können sie etwas schreiben."

Zadie schlug ihm dankbar auf die Schulter und begann ein Wort in den Sand am Ufer zu schreiben.

„Loa!" las Amy und blickte Zadie fragend an. „Was ist das?"

„Das sind ihre Götter." erklärte Prue. „Sie will, dass du ihre Götter um Hilfe anrufst."

Zadie nickte bestätigen, während Amy ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ja wie denn? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer das ist."

„Du musst es einfach versuchen." meinte Cole, der zusah, wie die Tänze auf dem Steg immer ekstatischer wurden. Belva drehte sich wie wild im Kreis und die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, wurden immer lauter.

Uralte fremde Laute erfüllten die gesamte Gegend und Amy erschauderte. Sie wollte damit nichts zu tun haben, alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie machen sollte. Auf einmal verstummten die Geräusche. Nur noch ganz leise erklang ein monotoner Trommelschlag und Belva ging gemessenen Schrittes auf den Altar zu. Erst jetzt erkannte die Gruppe am Ufer, dass eine der weißgekleideten Gestalten ihren Kopf auf die Silberschale gelegt hatte.

„Das ist Isabell." erkannte Cole ungläubig, als er den roten Blutstreifen an ihrem rechten Bein sah.

„Oh Gott, Belva will sie opfern." entfuhr es Prue schockiert. Die junge Frau rührte sich nicht, es schien, als wäre sie betäubt, denn sie machte keine Anstalten zu entkommen. Belva tunkte ihre linke Hand in einen Krug und hob mit der rechten den Kopf von Isabell an. Dann malte sie je ein Kreuz auf ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn.

„Wir müssen ihr helfen, das können wir nicht zulassen." erklärte Prue. Sie schleuderte einen schweren Ast nach Belva, doch schon auf halbem Weg prallte er von der unsichtbaren Mauer ab und fiel in das tiefschwarze Wasser. „Tut doch was." fuhr Prue die Umstehenden an.

Ihr zuliebe warf Cole einen Energieball gegen die Mauer, doch wie er bereits erwartet hatte, gab es auch für diesen kein Durchkommen. Er fiel ins Wasser, ohne irgendeinen Schaden anzurichten.

Zadie sah die ganze Zeit nur Amy an, die den Tränen nah war, solch einem Druck konnte sie nicht standhalten. „Was verlangt ihr denn von mir?" wollte sie verzweifelt wissen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll."

Josh trat neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Keiner kann dich zu irgendetwas zwingen, dafür werde ich sorgen." erklärte er mutig.

„Fein, dann vernichtet Ayida bald die Welt." meinte Cole sarkastisch, während er die Geschehnisse auf dem See verfolgte.

Mit einem triumphierenden Blick zu ihren Zuschauern, hob Belva das Ritualmesser hoch und schnitt Isabell mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kehle durch. Das Blut rann in die Schale und tropfte schließlich in den Krug darunter. „Jetzt seid ihr wieder vereint." proklamierte Belva und hob ihre Hände. Ein Donnerschlag erklang und selbst am Ufer konnte man die Vibration der Erde spüren.

Amy war derweil in die Hocke gegangen und hielt sich die Augen zu. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was dort geschah und sie wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein.

„Amy." Prue kniete sich neben sie. „Versuch dich zu konzentrieren. Schließ deine Augen und lass es einfach geschehen. Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist." sie stand wieder auf und nahm Joshs Arm. „Komm, lass sie jetzt allein."

Josh blickte Prue unwillig an, er wollte Amy nicht alleine lassen. Unschlüssig blieb er, wo er war, als wilde Schreie vom See seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Belva war in die Mitte der Plattform getreten. Den goldenen Kelch, der im Fackelschein schimmerte, hielt sie mit beiden Händen hoch über ihren Kopf. Fünf der weißgekleideten Frauen traten auf sie zu und fassten sich an den Händen. Die Lautstärke der Trommelklänge und Gesänge schwoll wieder an und die Frauen begannen sich im Kreis um Belva zu drehen, die Ayida anrief und schließlich den Kelch an ihren Mund hielt und das Blut mit großen Schlucken trank. Langsam stellte sie den Kelch wieder ab und wandte sich einem Korb zu, der neben ihr im Kreis stand. Sie öffnete ihn und holte eine gut zwei Meter lange weiße Python hervor. Mit ausgestreckten Armen hielt sie sie in die Luft und nahm sie dann wieder herunter um sie auf den Kopf zu küssen, wo ein blutiges Mal zurückblieb.

Ihre Anhänger schrieen auf und Belva schlang sich die Riesenschlange um die Schultern. Sie begann sich im Rhythmus der Trommeln zu wiegen, ihre erst gemächlichen Tanzschritte wurden mit der Zeit immer rasanter und ihre Bewegungen immer wilder. Als sie in völliger Trance war, öffnete sich auf einmal Belvas Mund und ein lautes Zischen kam daraus hervor.

'Ayida' schrieb Zadie in den Sand. Die Voodoogöttin hatte von ihrer Schwester Besitz ergriffen und Zadie hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie jetzt noch retten konnte. Sie sah erneut zu Amy, aber es war offensichtlich dass die junge Frau nicht wusste, was zu tun war. Zadie seufzte laut auf, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was nun mit ihrer Schwester geschah, doch Cole, Prue und Josh verfolgten mit Grauen, was sich auf dem See abspielte.

Belva trat neben die beiden Schlangenstatuen und erweckte sie mit einer bloßen Handbewegung zum Leben. Sie bäumten sich auf und mit dem Zischen ihrer langen Zungen versprühten sie ein grünliches Gift über die gläserne Mauer. In hohem Bogen erreichte es einige der Bäume und vernichtete alles, was es traf.

Neben Amy knickte einer der Bäume ein und sie fuhr erschrocken hoch. Entsetzt sah sie wie die Schlangen begannen, weiteres Gift über die Umgebung zu spritzen. Die kleine Gruppe sah sich nach einem Platz zum Entkommen um, während Amy mutig auf den See zuging. Genau vor ihr fiel erneut ein Baum ins Wasser und Amy schnaubte wütend auf. Wie konnte dieses Miststück es wagen, die wunderschönen alten Bäume zu vernichten. Vögel flatterten in ihrer Nachtruhe gestört wild herum und auf dem See schwamm ein Vogelnest mit ein paar hilflos vor sich hin piependen Vögeln davon.

Als Amy auch noch das Vogelnest sah, war das Mass voll. Dieses Gelände gehörte ihr, ihrer Familie und sie würde einen Teufel tun und einfach zusehen, wie diese Schlangen die ganze Landschaft verwüsteten. Wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatte, dem allen ein Ende zu machen, fein, dann würde sie es tun. Der Baum, der auf der Wasseroberfläche liegen geblieben war, bot ihr die Gelegenheit, auf die Plattform zu gelangen. Mutig stieg sie hinauf und balancierte auf die Mitte des Sees zu.

Prue und Cole wollten Amy sofort folgen, doch Zadie hielt sie zurück. Sie schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf und zeigte auf den giftigen Regen, der hier und da niederging. Jede Stelle die die grüne Flüssigkeit traf, wurde versengt, doch Amy traf sie nicht. Als sie die gläserne Mauer erreicht hatte, blieb sie ärgerlich stehen. „Hör auf mit dieser sinnlosen Vernichtung." schrie sie Belva zu, die sie amüsiert betrachtete.

„Na Kleine, was willst du hier?" fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr gehörte.

„Ich bin eine Nachfahrin der Wingroves." erklärte Amy furchtlos. „Und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass deine widerlichen Schlangen meine Plantage zerstören."

Belva lachte bösartig und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei gelb auf. „Oh, wo haben sie dich denn noch hervorgekramt?" fragte sie höhnisch und sah Amy abschätzend an. „Geh' lieber du kannst es mit einer Göttin wie mir nicht aufnehmen." erklärte sie überheblich und schickte ihre Schlangen in Amys Richtung.

Wütend schloss Amy die Augen und breitete ihre Arme aus. Aus ihrem Mund kamen Worte, die sie nicht kannte und noch niemals gehört hatte, doch auf einmal kam ein Sturm auf und begann gegen die Mauer zu stürmen. Der Wind wurde immer heftiger und einzelne Steine lösten sich. Sie wirbelten durch die Luft und der erste traf eine der Schlagen die mit einem schmerzenden Zischen stehenblieb. Immer mehr Steine flogen durch die Luft und obwohl sie durchsichtig waren, hatten sie eine unglaubliche Kraft. Sie stoppten die Schlagen und bedeckten schließlich die gesamte Plattform, die langsam anfing zu sinken.

Als Amy keine Mauer mehr am Weitergehen hinderte, ging sie auf die Mitte des Sees zu. Die Schlangen lagen erschlagen unter einem durchsichtigen Steinhaufen und die weißgekleideten Gestalten hatten sich in die Fluten gestürzt, um dem Chaos zu entkommen.

Nur Belva stand noch unbeeindruckt in der Mitte und starrte Amy an. „Du wirst mich nicht vernichten, dazu hast du nicht die Macht." verkündete sie.

„Du hast doch gesehen, was ich kann." erklärte Amy furchtlos und hob ihre Arme zum Himmel.

Belva nahm sich die Schlange von den Schultern und begann in schlangenartigen Bewegungen auf Amy zuzugehen. Dabei zischte sie der Schlange die ganze Zeit einen bedrohlich klingenden Zauberspruch ins Ohr. Als sie nur noch einen Meter von Amy entfernt war, streckte sie die Schlage aus und diese zeigte Amy ihre spitzen Zähne.

Doch ohne sich dadurch beeindrucken zu lassen, zog Amy in einer schnellen Bewegung die Arme nach unten und ein Blitz erschien am Himmel. Mit einem donnernden Knall ging er auf Belva nieder, die wild aufschrie und auf den Boden fiel. Sie fing an zu brennen und all ihr Aufbäumen half nichts, sie schrie erneut auf und Amy trat entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte Belva nicht leiden sehen, mit einer weiteren kreisrunden Handbewegung fuhr sie über das Wasser. Ein riesiger Strudel begann sich zu bilden, der sich langsam darauf vorbereitete, alles zu verschlingen.

„Amy, komm her." schrie Prue ihr vom Ufer aus zu, denn Amy machte keine Anstalten, zu entkommen. Sie stand wie entrückt da und schien Prue gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie war wie in Trance, vollkommen fasziniert davon, wie sie die Kräfte der Natur hatte einsetzen können.

Prue blickte Cole bestürzt an und rannte dann auf den Baum zu. Josh folgte ihr und Cole überreichte Danny schweren Herzens Zadie, die ihn aber zurückhielt. „Was ist?" wollte er ärgerlich wissen.

Zadie sah ihn bittend an und schrieb ein Wort in den Sand.

'Puppe' Cole runzelte die Stirn, als ihm die Strohpuppe einfiel, die Belva gewürgt hatte. „Ich werd's versuchen." Versprach er Zadie und eilte dann Prue hinterher, die bereits auf den Baum geklettert war, während Josh ungeduldig daneben wartete und immer wieder zu Amy sah.

Als Cole sie erreicht hatte, hielt er Prue krampfhaft fest. „Bleib hier Prue, ich regele das schon." erklärte er entschlossen.

Prue öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder und nickte. Sie stieg von dem Baum und hielt Josh fest. „Bring sie in Sicherheit, okay." schärfte sie Cole ein.

„Was sonst!" Cole beeilte sich über den Baum auf die Plattform zu klettern, die angefangen hatte, sich wie wild zu drehen. Mit einem weiten Sprung gelang es ihm schließlich neben Amy zu gelangen, die die brennende Belva wie gebannt anstarrte.

„Amy!" versuchte Cole sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, als er ein Stück von Belva entfernt, die Strohpuppe liegen sah, um die Zadie ihn gebeten hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie noch kein Feuer gefangen, sondern lag auf dem Boden, der langsam begann, sich aufzulösen. Cole griff mit der einen Hand nach der Puppe und fasste mit der anderen nach Amy, die wie angewurzelt auf den Bretterplanken stand. Als er die beiden endlich zu fassen bekam, sah er, wie Belva in der nächsten Sekunde in den Strudel gerissen wurde und alles umliegende ihr unverzüglich folgen würde.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, ob sich irgendwo noch präparierte Donnersteine befanden oder wie es momentan mit seiner Zielgenauigkeit aussah, schimmerte Cole sie weit weg von diesem Inferno.

Als Cole und Amy plötzlich verschwanden, blieb Josh der Atem stehen. „Wo sind sie?" fragte er entsetzt, doch als er sich umsah, erschienen Amy und Cole direkt hinter ihm. „Amy!" erleichtert lief er auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Zum See gewandt sahen sie zu, wie die gesamte Plattform im Wasser verschwand und nichts davon übrigblieb. Der Sturm flaute ab, das Wasser wurde wieder ruhig und der See lag schließlich still und idyllisch vor ihnen, als wäre das Ganze nie geschehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles passiert ist." meinte Amy immer noch völlig überwältigt und blickte Cole an. „Du hast mich wohl schon wieder gerettet."

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das war das mindeste, nachdem du Belva besiegt hast."

Amy sah sich um. An den Stellen, wo die giftige Schlangensubstanz auf die Erde gefallen war, war alles zerstört, doch glücklicherweise war es ihr gelungen, die Schlangen früh genug zu stoppen, bevor sie noch größeren Schaden anrichten konnten. „Die Natur hat mir gehorcht." meinte Amy kopfschüttelnd. „Das war ein berauschendes Gefühl."

„Das waren die Loa, sie haben dich unterstützt." erklärte Zadie, die zu ihnen getreten war. Sie hielt immer noch Danny im Arm und streckte Cole die Hand entgegen. „Die Puppe." meinte sie ruhig.

Prue sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso...."

„Wieso ich nicht tot bin?" fragte Zadie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Nun, als Belva die Puppe gewürgt hat, da habe ich es gewusst. Wenn ich ein vollständiger Zombie gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie durch die Puppe keinen Einfluss auf mich haben können. Also hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht, mich vollständig in einen Zombie zu verwandeln." erklärte sie entschlossen, obwohl sie eher annahm, dass Belva sie zu früh zurückgeholt hatte, wodurch sie keine Chance gehabt hatte, Zadies Seele aus ihren Körper zu entfernen. „Sie hat es nur geschafft meine Seele einzufrieren und sie somit, genau wie mein Bewusstsein, von meinem Zugriff zu trennen. Daher habe ich mich wie eine Untote gefühlt und ich habe so gehandelt wie ihr willenloser Sklave. Endlich hatte sie einmal Macht über mich."

„Und jetzt ist bist du wieder lebendig?" wollte Prue immer noch verwundert wissen.

Zadie nickte. „Ja, mit ihrem Tod ist ihre Macht über mich gewichen. Ich habe meine Voodookräfte zurückbekommen, und sie haben meine Seele geheilt."

Cole nahm seinen Sohn und gab ihr die Puppe. „Und warum wolltest du dann unbedingt die Puppe?"

Vorsichtig nahm Zadie die Puppe entgegen und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Belva hat sie zu mir gemacht, wenn sie vernichtet worden wäre, dann wäre dies auch mein Schicksal gewesen." Mit einem kleinen Ritualspruch versuchte sie, die eiserne Kette vom Hals der Puppe abzunehmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Entsetzt sah sie auf. „Sie sind weg, meine Voodookräfte sind weg. Ich muß sie aufgebraucht haben, um meine Seele zu retten." erkannte sie unglücklich. „Das ist meine Strafe."

„Keine Sorge, wir haben eine Kastanie im Garten." erklärten Cole und Prue gleichzeitig.

Verwundert sah Zadie sie an. „Was meint ihr damit?" wollte sie wissen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Aber erzählt mir das lieber auf dem Weg nach Hause, ich habe genug von diesem Platz."

Dem konnten die anderen nur zustimmen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den ruhigen friedlichen See, machten sie sich auf zu den Autos, um die Plantage endgültig zu verlassen.


	48. 48 Kapitel

**48. Kapitel**

Einige Wochen nach ihrem Abenteuer am See befand sich Amy in ihrer neuen Wohnung über dem Cafe. Sie stand vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und probierte das grüne Kleid an, das sie sich extra für die Eröffnung ihres Cafes gekauft hatte. Skeptisch betrachtete sie sich, sah sie nicht eher aus, als wolle sie zu einer Cocktailparty und nicht wie die Inhaberin eines Cafes.

Ganz in Gedanken hörte sie, wie jemand die Tür zum Cafe öffnete. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um, wer konnte das sein, nur sie besaß einen Schlüssel. Auf Zehenspitzen eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und sah vorsichtig in den frisch renovierten Laden.

Ein Mann stand auf einer Trittleiter hinter dem Tresen und schlug einen Nagel in die Wand. „Donald!" erkannte Amy und ging verwundert auf ihren Stiefvater zu. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Nachdem Donald Carey erfahren hatte, dass Edward Wingrove Amy beim Kauf des Cafes geholfen hatte, war er so geknickt gewesen, wie Amy ihn selten erlebt hatte. Er hatte nicht nachvollziehen können, warum sie Edward um Hilfe gebeten hatte und nicht ihn. Da Amy es nicht über's Herz gebracht hatte, ihm den wahren Grund zu nennen, hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er ihr schließlich bei der Renovierung helfen sollte.

Voller Elan hatte sich Donald ans Werk gemacht und seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, so dass Amy in kürzester Zeit genau den Laden erhielt, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Im Obergeschoß hatte er gleich noch eine Wohnung für sie ausbauen lassen und Amy hatte gar nicht sagen können, wie dankbar sie ihm war. Egal, welche Ideen sie hatte, er hatte einen Weg gefunden, sie zu verwirklichen.

Überrascht drehte Donald Carey sich um. „Amy! Ich dachte du wärst nicht da." erklärte er und kam auf sie zu. „Aber du meine Güte, du siehst ja bezaubernd aus."

„Findest du?" Amy sah an ihrem Kleid hinunter. „Ich wollte es zur Eröffnung anziehen, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob es das richtige ist."

„Aber natürlich ist es das." Donald blickte sie bewundernd an. „Du siehst deiner Mutter immer ähnlicher, sie war auch schon immer eine schöne Frau."

„Danke!"Amy lächelte leicht. Sie hatte es vermieden, mit ihrer Mutter über Edward Wingrove zu sprechen. Einmal hatte Shelly mutig damit anfangen wollen, aber Amy hatte sofort abgeblockt. Sie wollte nicht über ihn reden, er hatte niemals eine Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt und das würde auch so bleiben. Er hatte ihr das Haus gekauft und somit waren sie quitt, so empfand Amy es einfach, damit konnte sie leben. Erneut blickte sie ihren Stiefvater fragend an. „Aber was wolltest du hier eigentlich?"

Donald lächelte und trat wieder hinter den Tresen. „Ich schätze das hier gehört in dein Cafe." erklärte er und holte eine alte Wanduhr aus Holz hervor, die mit verspielten Motiven verziert war und deren Zeiger in Form von zwei Kochlöffeln geschnitzt waren. Sie war ein Familienerbstück der Careys und solange Amy denken konnte, hatte sie in der Küche die Wand verschönert. Als Kind hatte Amy sie sehr bewundert und fasziniert die Zeiger verfolgt, wie sie Stunde für Stunde vorgerückt waren.

„Ich habe sie überholen lassen." erklärte Donald und hängte sie an den Nagel, den er in die Wand geschlagen hatte. Stolz trat er neben Amy und betrachtete sein Werk. „Na, was hältst du davon?"

Amy war tief gerührt. „Sie ist perfekt, aber es ist doch ein Familienerbstück."

Donald nickte. „Ja, und wo könnte sie dann besser hängen, als hier?"

Amy blickte ihn dankbar an. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt. Er hatte ihr ihre Mutter weggenommen und damit war sein Schicksal besiegelt. Vielleicht war sie viel zu sehr auf ihren leiblichen Traumvater fixiert gewesen, so dass sie Donald erst gar keine Chance gegeben hatte und zum ersten Mal verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen. Zögerlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Vielen Dank!" murmelte sie und spürte, wie Donald ihr linkisch auf den Rücken klopfte. „Keine Ursache mein Mädchen."

Stunden später war es in Amys Cafe übervoll. Amy hatte die Backwaren bereits vor der Öffnung vorbereitet, denn an ihrem Eröffnungstag wollte sie nicht die ganze Zeit in der Küche stehen. Daher gab es als günstiges Eröffnungsangebot nur die verschiedensten Arten von Donuts, Beignets und Muffins, sowie unterschiedliche Kuchen und Törtchen.

Zufrieden betrachtete Amy den Ansturm der Gäste, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollten, das neue Cafe zu testen. Aufmerksam hielt sie nach ihren geladenen Gästen Ausschau, als Mary, Joshs kleine Schwester mit dem Tablett auf sie zukam.

„Noch einmal eine Runde Kaffee für den Tisch da hinten." erklärte sie und ließ sich so lange auf einem der Hocker nieder. Sie stützte ihre Arme auf den Tresen und sah Amy erschöpft an. „Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es so anstrengend wird."

„Jetzt nicht schlapp machen Mary." erklang es neben ihr und eine zierliche Frau mit hellblond gefärbten Haaren kam mit einem weiteren Tablett auf den Tresen zu.

Seufzend erhob Mary sich und nahm ihr nun volles Tablett wieder hoch. „Ja Mom." erklärte sie und verschwand gehorsam.

Joshs Mutter Jolene sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Dieses Kind, wenn ich daran denke, wie ich in ihrem Alter schon arbeiten musste." meinte sie und blickte Amy an. „Wenn du wirklich willst, dass sie dir hier öfter aushilft, dann musst du streng zu ihr sein." empfahl sie ihr und sah sich um. „Aber ich würde dir sowieso raten, eine professionelle Bedienung einzustellen."

„Meinst du?" Amy sah sie fragend an. Um ihr bei der Eröffnung zu helfen, hatte Josh ihr seine gesamte Familie angeboten. Amy hatte gezögert, doch Jolene, die als Bedienung in einem Restaurant arbeitete, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr an ihrem freien Tag zu helfen und sie mit guten Ratschlägen zu bombardieren. „Ich weiß ja noch gar nicht, wie alles so laufen wird." gab Amy zu bedenken.

Jolene schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schlug ihr ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Bei deinem Talent wirst du bald expandieren müssen."

Amy lächelte dankbar. „Danke Jolene." meinte sie und reichte ihr die Getränke. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich für deine Hilfe heute bedanken soll."

„Keine Ursache." Jolene winkte schnell ab und nahm das Tablett. „Mein Sohn hat wirklich Glück, dich gefunden zu haben." erklärte sie und sah sich um. „Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu, wie Jolene in der Masse verschwand, als ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht auf sie zukam.

„Bald musst du noch wegen Überfüllung schließen." meinte Prue und setzte sich auf den freien Hocker.

Amy grinste. „Ich schätze eher bald gibt es nichts mehr zu essen." gab sie zu. „Aber für dich habe ich noch alles da."

Prue lächelte leicht. „Lass gut sein, ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger." erklärte sie schnell.

Amy sah sie forschend an, das kannte sie bei Prue so gar nicht. „Wieso ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf." wiegelte Prue sofort ab und sah sich um. „Ist Cole noch nicht da?"

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber da kommt Zadie." erkannte Amy lächelnd.

Prue drehte sich um und sah die ehemalige Voodoopriesterin durch die Menge auf sie zukommen. Zadie hatte es schwer mitgenommen, dass sie ihrem Beruf nicht mehr nachgehen konnte, aber sie hatte sich strikt geweigert, etwas an ihrer Situation zu ändern. Wenn sie kein Voodoo mehr ausüben konnte, dann sollte es so sein.

Nachdem Belva verschwunden war, waren sie am darauffolgenden Tag erneut zu Belvas Anwesen gefahren und hatten sich in der Villa umgesehen. Kein Zauber hatte sie mehr am Eindringen gehindert und sie hatten erstaunt feststellen müssen, wie reich Belva inzwischen geworden war. Die exquisite Einrichtung, ihr Schmuck und das gesamte Anwesen sprachen davon. Dennoch hatte alle ein ungutes Gefühl beschlichen, während sie sich in der Villa aufhielten, denn es war eindeutig kein freundliches Haus, eine düstere unheilvolle Atmosphäre lag über allem.

Zadie hatte einen hohen Geldbetrag aus Belvas Schatulle mitgenommen, um ihr Haus wiederherstellen zu lassen, doch sonst hatten sie alles unberührt gelassen. Alle waren froh, als sie das unheimliche, verlassene Haus hinter sich lassen konnten. Am nächsten Tag hatte Zadie ihre Schwester als vermisst gemeldet, doch niemand nahm an, dass ihre Leiche je wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde.

Nachdem Prue Zadie erblickte hatte, entschuldigte sie sich bei Amy und stand auf, um auf Zadie zuzugehen. „Hallo Zadie, schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte sie sie, als sie vor ihr stand.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Prue." meinte Zadie lächelnd und runzelte dann leicht die Stirn. „Aber was ist los, hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?"

„Tja, so könnte man es sagen." gab Prue zu und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Seitentür. „Lass uns draußen darüber reden."

Zadie nickte und trat durch die Seitentür nach draußen, wo sich zu ihrer Verwunderung aber schon jemand befand. „Na wen haben wir denn da?" fragte sie amüsiert.

Sofort schmiss Josh seine Zigarette auf den Boden und wollte sie austreten, doch als er Zadie erkannte hob er sie wieder auf. „Das liegt nur an Ihren nutzlosen Mitteln." teilte er ihr mit und nahm einen weiteren Zug.

Zadie seufzte. „Hat das Mojo schon wieder nicht geholfen."

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern und holte den kleinen Beutel hervor. „Bei mir jedenfalls nicht."

„Schrecklich, mir gelingen noch nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Voodoozauber." Zadie schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

Prue, die neben ihr aus der Tür getreten war, sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wir haben dir doch die Kastanie in unserem Garten angeboten." erinnerte sie Zadie. „Probier' es einfach aus, schaden kann es nicht."

„Nein, wenn die Loa es so wollen, dann soll das meine Strafe sein." teilte Zadie ihr bestimmt mit.

Prue nickte und wandte sich dann an Josh. „Tja, dann musst du es eben auf die harte Tour versuchen." erklärte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Das hätte die wohl gerne." grummelte Josh vor sich hin, bevor er sich zwei Minzdrops in den Mund warf und wieder im Laden verschwand.

Prue sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Hab' ich was falsches gesagt?" wollte sie unschuldig wissen.

Zadie lachte. „Nein, er geht nur gerne den leichten Weg." meinte sie nachdenklich und sah Prue an. „Und was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Das hier." erklärte Prue und hielt ihr Zadies Amulett hin.

„Oh." Zadie nahm es entgegen und sah es nachdenklich an. „Nun, ich bezweifle, dass es noch irgendwelche Kräfte hat." meinte sie seufzend.

Prue zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seine Aufgabe hat es jedenfalls bereits erfüllt."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Zadie und lächelte vor sich hin. „Es hat also die negativen Energien in positive umgewandelt?"

„So könnte man es auch nennen." erklärte Prue spöttisch. „Denn ich wüsste nicht, wie es sonst passiert sein könnte."

„Und da gibst du einfach meinem Amulett die Schuld? Vielleicht warst du es auch selbst." meinte Zadie amüsiert.

„Nein!" Prue schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Zadie lächelte noch breiter und blickte in den Laden. „Tja, manche Menschen muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen."

Prue folgte ihrem Blick und sah Cole am Tresen stehen. „Vielleicht hast du sogar recht." gab sie lächelnd zu.

Nachdem Cole mit Danny den Laden betreten hatte, ging er sofort auf Amy zu, die emsig hinter dem Tresen stand und Getränke vorbereitete. „Hey, ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät." erklärte er und ließ sich auf dem allseits beliebten Hocker nieder.

Amy grinste und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was denkst du?" fragte sie empört. „Für dich habe ich extra deine Lieblingsdonuts versteckt." erklärte sie und holte einen Teller hervor um ihn vor Cole zu stellen.

„Danke Amy." meinte Cole lächelnd und sah sich um. „Ist Prue schon da?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, vor kurzem hat sie noch hier gesessen und dich gesucht." teilte sie ihm mit. „Sie kommt sicher bald wieder."

„Gut!" meinte Cole während er seinen ersten Donut aß. „Ich wollte sie nämlich heute Abend einladen." erklärte er.

Verblüfft hielt Amy bei ihrer Arbeit inne und sah ihn an. Nach ihrem Erlebnis mit Belva hatte Cole seinen Sohn nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen. „Oh und Danny?"

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte Zadie bitten, auf ihn aufzupassen." erklärte er entschlossen, doch als er Amys skeptischen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu. „Ich schätze mal, du hast heute Abend sicher besseres vor."

Amy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein." erklärte sie. „Ich wollte vielleicht noch ein paar neue Rezepte ausprobieren."

Cole grinste, in den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte Amy ihnen unzählige Gerichte vorgesetzt, die sie bewerten musste. Daraufhin hatte Amy ihre Speisekarte ständig verändert und war immer noch nicht zufrieden damit. „Und Josh hilft dir dabei?" wollte er wissen.

„Vielleicht!" meinte Amy schulternzuckend und wischte mit einem Tuch energisch über den Tresen. Josh hatte sie schon dazu eingeladen, heute mit ihm zu feiern, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden. „Ich will einfach alles richtig machen." gab sie zögerlich zu.

„Dann geh' heute Abend mit ihm aus." schlug Cole ihr vor.

Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss diese Rezepte noch ausprobieren." bekräftigte sie, als Josh mit einem mit schmutzigen Geschirr beladenen Tablett an den Tresen trat.

„Hallo!" begrüßte er Cole schnell und sah dann Amy an. „Wenn wir hier schließen hast du immer noch genug Zeit, deine neuen Rezepte zu testen." erklärte er entschlossen.

„Und wer macht den Abwasch und räumt hier auf?" erkundigte Amy sich.

„Na Mary, Mom und ich sind ja auch noch da." gab Josh zu bedenken. „Komm lass uns heute mal wieder ausgehen." er sah sie bittend an. „Ich lad' dich auch ein."

Amy seufzte, konnte sie diesem Blick widerstehen? „Und wer testet dann meine neuen Kreationen?"

„Wir!" mischte Cole sich sofort ein. „Ich wollte mit Prue heute ein Picknick machen, und bevor ich das ganze Zeug kaufe, nehme ich doch lieber deine neuen Spezialitäten mit."

Josh grinste zufrieden und nahm sein wieder volles Tablett. „Na dann ist ja alles geregelt." erklärte er zufrieden.

Amy sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Ob Kuchen für ein Picknick am Abend so passend ist." überlegte sie nachdenklich und in ihrem Kopf erschienen schon verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie sie die kleinen Pasteten abwandeln könnte und was sie für Cole und Prue noch alles zubereiten könnte.

Cole lächelte, als er Amy in Gedanken versunken hinter dem Tresen stehen sah und plötzlich erblickte er Prue, die auf ihn zukam. „Hey, ich habe dich schon gesucht." meinte er

Prue küsste Cole zur Begrüßung und setzte sich dann neben ihn. „Ich war kurz mit Zadie draußen." erklärte sie.

„Dann willst du doch jetzt sicher etwas essen." erklärte Amy entschieden und stellte ihr ein Stück Käsetorte vor die Nase. „Obwohl, vielleicht solltest du noch Platz lassen." meinte sie und sah Cole mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln an.

Prue bekam davon nichts mit, sie seufzte und blickte von ihrem Teller hoch, als sie die Uhr sah, die in der Mitte des Tresens an der Wand hing. „Wo hast du die denn her?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Was?" Amy wurde aus ihren Planungen für das abendliche Picknick gerissen und drehte sich um. „Ach, du meinst die Uhr? Die hat mir mein Vater geschenkt." erklärte sie.

Cole sah sie verwundert an. „Edward Wingrove war hier?"

Amy lachte traurig. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine Donald." erklärte sie ruhig. „Es ist die alte Uhr, die immer bei uns in der Küche hing, ich habe sie schon immer bewundert."

„Ach so." meinte Cole wissend und sah sich um. „Sind deine Eltern denn auch hier?"

Amy nickte. „Ja, sie sitzen dort drüben." erklärte sie mit einer Kopfbewegung. „Nachdem Mom gesehen hat, das Jolene mir hilft, wollte sie es natürlich auch gleich tun, aber ich konnte sie zum Glück davon abhalten. Ich will doch, dass sie es genießt."

„Sie sind bestimmt stolz auf dich." meinte Prue und blickte zu Amys Mutter, die ihre Tochter voller Bewunderung betrachtete.

Als Cole und Prue einige Zeit später gemeinsam das Cafe verließen, um nach Hause zu gehen, erzählt Cole ihr von seinen Plänen, am Abend gemeinsam auszugehen.

Überrascht sah Prue ihn an. „Und was ist mit Danny?" wollte sie skeptisch wissen.

„Zadie passt auf Danny auf." erklärte er schlicht.

Prue sah ihn überrascht an. „Und das macht dir nichts aus?"

Cole schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas übertrieben habe, bei Zadie ist er in Sicherheit."

„Stimmt, na gut, dann." bestätigte Prue. „Und wohin gehen wir?"

Cole grinste. „Das verrate ich dir nicht." erklärte er. „Aber soviel, ich erfülle dir einen großen Wunsch."

„Naja wenn das so ist." meinte Prue skeptisch. Sie waren zu Hause angekommen und sie ging schleunigst nach oben. Sie ahnte schreckliches. Gut, sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, einmal nachts idyllisch in einem See zu baden, aber nach ihrem Erlebnis mit Belva und ihrem Bad mit den Schlangen hatte sie von der puren Natur, wirklich die Nase voll.

Seufzend ging sie in ihr Zimmer, das nun nicht mehr ganz allein ihr gehörte. Sie musste zugeben, dass es leichter gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte, ihre Freiheiten aufzugeben. Weder Coles Sachen, noch seine ständige Gegenwart störte sie.

Sie öffnete den Schrank und schaute hinein. Na schön, obwohl sie nicht die geringste Lust zu einem nächtlichen Bad hatte, würde sie ihm die Freude nicht verderben, vielleicht lag sie ja auch völlig falsch. Doch vorsichtshalber holte sie eine bikiniähnliche Unterwäsche hervor und zog sich um.

Kurze Zeit später brachte Amy den Korb mit ihren neuen Kreationen vorbei. „Die Muffins und die kleinen Pasteten sind ganz neu." erklärte sie und lächelte leicht. „Dazu hätte ich gerne eure Meinung. Aber ich dachte das reicht nicht für ein abendliches Picknick und da habe ich noch ein paar Sachen zusätzlich gemacht."

„Danke Amy, ich werde dir morgen unsere detaillierte Bewertung mitteilen." versprach Cole lächelnd und nahm den Korb dankbar entgegen. Er wünschte ihr und Josh einen schönen Abend und wartete anschließend nur noch auf Zadie.

Kurz darauf klingelte es erneut an der Tür und Cole führte Zadie zu Danny. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mich darum gebeten hast." meinte Zadie in ernstem Ton. „Nach allem was passiert ist."

Cole nickte und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Es war nicht deine Schuld." erklärte er schließlich bestimmt.

„Nein, ich weiß." Zadie nahm den Jungen lächelnd auf den Arm. „Und es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das will ich doch hoffen." entgegnete Cole, konnte sich aber dennoch nicht überwinden, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nun geh' schon, macht euch einen schönen Abend ihr zwei." ermutigte Zadie ihn und fügte dann mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln hinzu. „Und frag Prue doch mal, was ich ihr bei eurem ersten Besuch erzählt habe."

Cole sah sie fragend an, als Prue in der Tür erschien und Zadie begrüßte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Danny verließen sie das Zimmer.

Als sie in den Wagen stiegen, entdeckte Prue zu ihrem Verdruss einen großen Picknickkorb und einige Decken auf dem Rücksitz. Als sie dann auch noch in Richtung Stadtrand fuhren, wurden Prues Befürchtungen erneut bestätigt. Nun, sie würde gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, das war sie ihm irgendwie schuldig, entschied sie.

Doch bevor sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, bog Cole in die Straße eines mondänen Wohngebietes ein und blieb vor einer der Einfahrten stehen. Er öffnete das Tor und fuhr auf das Grundstück, bevor er den Wagen abstellte und ausstieg.

Prue folgte ihm und sah sich neugierig um, vor ihnen lag eine gepflegte Rasenfläche und dahinter stand eine riesige Villa, die den Blick auf den rückwärtigen Teil des Gartens verdeckte. „Also, wo sind wir hier?" wollte Prue nun endlich wissen.

Cole nahm den Korb vom Rücksitz und grinste. „Die Villa steht zum Verkauf, ich habe sie mir gestern angesehen."

„Was?" Prue runzelte die Stirn und schaute erneut auf die Villa. „Du willst sie kaufen? Wovon denn? Soviel hast du von Wingrove nun auch nicht bekommen."

Edward Wingrove hatte Cole sofort nach den Geschehnissen mit Belva eine großzügige Abfindung angeboten, damit er seine Kanzlei verließ. Nachdem Cole ihn absichtlich hingehalten hatte, hatte er sich schließlich mit Wingrove getroffen. Edward Wingrove hatte ihm eine erstklassiges Empfehlungsschreiben, mit dem ihn jede Kanzlei mit Freuden als Partner nehmen würde, überreicht und den Betrag schließlich noch etwas aufgestockt, bis Cole allem ohne die leisesten Gewissensbisse zugestimmt hatte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, Wingrove etwas nachzuweisen, trotzdem hatte Cole niemals vorgehabt, je wieder für Wingroves Kanzlei zu arbeiten und die Abfindung kam ihm mehr als gelegen.

„Nein, ich habe der Immobilienmaklerin nur erzählt, dass mich die Villa interessiert." erklärte Cole und führte Prue am Haus vorbei in Richtung des rückwärtigen Gartens. „Ich wollte mir nur das Grundstück ansehen, und weil es so perfekt war, habe ich mir den Schlüssel noch ein wenig ausgeliehen."

Prue warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ausgeliehen?"

„Sie bekommt ihn morgen wieder, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich das Gelände gern noch einmal am Abend sehen würde." teilte er Prue mit.

„Und das hat sie dir abgenommen?" fragte Prue zweifelnd.

„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein." meinte Cole mit einem Achselzucken.

Sie gingen auf die Villa zu und Prue betrachtete das imposante Gebäude. „Wie sieht es denn innen aus?" wollte sie interessiert wissen.

„Nicht übel, riesige Zimmer mit herrlicher Aussicht und es gibt vier Badezimmer." erklärte Cole grinsend. „Vielleicht hätte ich aus Wingrove doch noch etwas mehr herausholen können."

„Hm!" überlegte Prue unschlüssig. „Hast du dich eigentlich endlich entschieden, was du jetzt machen willst?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein ich weiß nicht." meinte er zögerlich und sah sie dann nachdenklich an. „Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, ob wir auch richtig aus dem Donnerstein zurückgekommen sind."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Prue irritiert. Bisher hatten sie es vermieden, darüber zu reden. Ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis im Donnerstein, war so einzigartig gewesen, dass jedes Wort darüber es nur hätte ruinieren können.

„Naja, irgendwie habe ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ich meinen Beruf vielleicht doch sinnvoll nutzen sollte, um Leuten zu helfen." erklärte er unzufrieden. „Und das kann eindeutig nur von dir kommen."

Prue lachte auf. „Sei doch froh, gegen ein bisschen Mitgefühl ist ja wohl nichts einzuwenden." meinte sie entschieden.

„Dann kann ich mir so eine Villa aber abschminken." erklärte er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf das Gebäude, das sie langsam hinter sich ließen. „Und das auch." meinte er seufzend und wies auf die Gartenanlage vor ihnen. „Also, was hältst du davon?"

Vor Prue öffnete sich ein Blick auf eine künstliche Seenlandschaft. Ein kunstvoll geschlungenes Becken nahm die gesamte Breite der Anlage ein. Der Boden und die Seiten des Beckens bestanden aus hellbraunen Steinen, Muscheln und Seesternen und das Wasser schimmerte einladend mitternachtsblau in der schummerigen Gartenbeleuchtung. „Nicht übel." entfuhr es Prue überrascht, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

„Nach unserer letzten nächtlichen Schwimmerfahrung, dachte ich du hättest keine Lust auf einen glitschigen Teich mit unzähligen Wasserbewohnern." erklärte Cole, er stellte den Picknickkorb auf den Boden und breitete eine der Decken aus. „Aber wenn es dein Traum war, dann soll er auch in Erfüllung gehen."

Prue drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie unterschätzte sie ihn immer noch, obwohl sie es doch eigentlich besser wissen müsste. „Ganz ehrlich, damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet."

„Aber es gefällt dir?" wollte Cole wissen.

„Und wie." begeistert blickte Prue über die einladende Seenlandschaft. An den Seiten standen sogar zahlreiche Palmen, die von kleinen Lampen beleuchtet wurden. Es war zwar völlig anders, als sie es sich früher in ihren Träumen vorgestellt hatte, aber dennoch traumhaft. Blitzschnell zog sie ihr Kleid über den Kopf und ging auf das einladende Wasser zu. Sie freute sich auf eine Erfrischung, denn obwohl die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war, war es jetzt im Sommer immer noch unglaublich heiß.

Sofort war Cole neben ihr. „Wieso hast du einen Bikini an?" wollte er überrascht wissen und grinste. „Das hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt."

Prue sah ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an. „Es ist mein Traum Cole." erklärte sie und sprang ins Wasser.

„Na dann eben in Unterwäsche." meinte Cole mit einem Achselzucken und zog sich aus. Doch bevor er ihr ins Wasser folgte, begab er sich noch zu einem Schalter am Rand des Beckens. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles." rief er Prue zu, die schon fast in der Mitte des Beckens angekommen war und verblüfft feststellen musste, dass das Wasser dort nicht mehr so tief war, sondern der Boden langsam wieder flacher wurde.

Sie stand auf und blickte zu Cole, der einen Hebel anstellte, plötzlich gingen neben ihre einige Fontänen in die Luft. Sie spritzen in die Höhe und die Beleuchtung auf dem Grund des Beckens ließ sie in grünen, roten und gelben Farben leuchten. Fasziniert hielt Prue ihre Hand in einen Strahl und beobachtete, wie kleine Tropfen durch die Luft wirbelten und ihre Hand grün schimmerte. Sie trat durch den Strahl und stand in der Mitte von dem Springbrunnen, im Kreis neben ihr waren zahlreiche Fontänen die meterhoch in den nachtblauen Himmel spritzen.

Bewundernd beobachtete sie das farbenfrohe Schauspiel, und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Cole auf einmal hinter ihr stand und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Na, was sagst du?"

„Ich denke du solltest doch lieber eine Kanzlei für finanzkräftige Klienten aufmachen." meinte sie scherzhaft. „Das hier ist atemberaubend schön."

Cole umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen wird."

„Damit lässt sich sogar der Sommer hier ertragen." Prue schaute noch einmal in den Himmel und legte dabei ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Es ist perfekt!"

„Leider fehlt die Musik." gab Cole zu und küsste sie auf ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Nein!" erklärte Prue mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Sie lauschte dem Rauschen der Fontänen, das waren die einzigen Geräusche, die hierzu passten. „Die Musik gehört zu meinem anderen Traum, dies hier ist ein neuer." erklärte sie und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.

Cole sah sie wissend an. „Ja, Träume können sich ändern." erklärte er leise.

„Und Traumpartner auch." meinte Prue nachdenklich.

Cole sah sie forschend an. „Soll das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung sein?" wollte er mit skeptischem Blick wissen.

„Das weißt du nicht?" entgegnete Prue lächelnd.

„Ich wollte nur noch mal eine Bestätigung." meinte Cole leise und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm.

Prue legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Weißt du, es gab einige Menschen in meinem Leben, die geglaubt haben, mich zu kennen." erklärte sie langsam. „Aber das haben sie nicht, sie haben nur das gesehen, was ich ihnen zeigen wollte."

Cole nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber das hattest du doch gar nicht nötig." stellte er unmissverständlich klar. „Du hast nichts zu verbergen."

„Hm." meinte Prue und beobachtete nachdenklich den Garten durch eine der rötlich schimmernden Fontainen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass niemand sie jemals so gesehen hatte, wie er und dass niemand ihr je so nahe gekommen war. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, sie wusste, mit Bestimmtheit, dass dies niemandem je wieder gelingen würde.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass dir nicht alles gefallen wirst, was du siehst." gab Cole schließlich zu und strich ihr über das feuchte Haar.

„Nein!" erwiderte Prue ruhig und sah ihn an. „Ich verstehe es jetzt sogar irgendwie besser."

Cole nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mit mir in dem Donnerstein warst." erklärte er entschieden.

„Ja, ich auch." Prue schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn innig.

Plötzlich kam ein Windstoß auf und wirbelte die Fontänenstrahlen mit voller Wucht gegen sie. Lachend sprangen sie auseinander und schwammen zurück zum Ufer, wo sie sich auf den Decken niederließen.

Cole öffnete den Picknickkorb und holte die verschiedenen Sachen heraus. „Wow, da hat sich Amy mal wieder selbst übertroffen." stellte er bei der Vielzahl der Päckchen und Schalen fest.

„Du hast sie dazu gebracht, uns heute noch diesen Picknickkorb zu füllen?" fragte Prue kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie so übertreibt." erklärte Cole sofort und hielt ihr eine der Pasteten hin. „Ich wollte ihr nur einen Gefallen tun und ihre neuen Kreationen testen."

„Hm, lecker wie immer." meinte Prue genießerisch und griff nach der Flasche Wein, um sie in die von Cole mitgebrachten Gläser zu füllen.

„Prue ich habe noch etwas für dich." erklärte Cole nachdem er das ganze Essen ausgepackt hatte. Er wühlte in seinen Kleidern herum und holte schließlich ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. „Das wollte ich dir schenken." erklärte er ernst.

Prue sah ihn verwundert an und nahm das Röhrchen entgegen. Es kam ihr vage bekannt vor, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, woher. „Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Der letzte Tropfen Wahrheitsserum." teilte Cole ihr entschlossen mit. „Ich will, dass du ihn bekommst."

Prue runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Wozu sollte ich es brauchen." wunderte sie sich.

Cole zuckte mit den Achseln. „Man kann nie wissen, was passiert." erklärte er ruhig. „Vielleicht brauchst du es eines Tages."

Prue schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein." erklärte sie felsenfest überzeugt, sie wusste genau, worauf er anspielte, aber sie wusste es besser, sie brauchte kein Mittel um zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach. „Das benötige ich nicht, ich kenne dich besser als zu denkst." sie ahnte, dass sie ihn und vielleicht auch ein wenig sich selbst davon überzeugen musste und öffnete den Verschluss. Dann drehte sie das Fläschchen mit einer schnellen Bewegung um, so dass der letzte Tropfen ins Gras tropfte und seine Macht verlor.

Cole sah sie nachdenklich an. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich es nicht brauche, okay?" erklärte Prue entschieden und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Cole beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie leicht. „Danke für dein Vertrauen."

„Keine Ursache." meinte Prue lächelnd und wandte sich wieder den ausgebreiteten Delikatessen zu. „So, und jetzt habe ich Hunger."

Ohne Mühe verspeisten sie fast den gesamten Inhalt des Picknickkorbes und ließen sich anschließend gemeinsam auf die Decke zurückfallen.

Cole legte seinen Arm um Prue und sie sahen zufrieden in den sternenklaren Himmel. „Was hat dir Zadie damals, als wir das erste Mal bei ihr waren, eigentlich gesagt?" wollte Cole schließlich wissen.

Prue sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Hm, du hast dich damals so merkwürdig aufgeführt." er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und Zadie hat heute so komische Andeutungen gemacht, darum."

„Ach so." meinte Prue nachdenklich. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und sah in den Sternenhimmel. „Sie hat mir die Zukunft vorausgesagt." erklärte sie schließlich.

„Oh!" meinte er interessiert. „Und wie sah die aus?"

„Hm, ich denke das sollte ich dir nicht sagen, nachher geht sie nicht in Erfüllung." überlegte Prue entschieden.

Cole stützte seinen Arm auf und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Willst du denn, dass es in Erfüllung geht? Also damals hat es dich ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Ja, damals." gab Prue zu und musste grinsen, als sie an den Schock über ihre damalige Erkenntnis dachte. „Aber inzwischen ist so einiges passiert und ich bin nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt." erklärte sie und blickte ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an.

Cole nickte wissend. „Also komme ich darin vor." versuchte er mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen.

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich sage es dir nicht." teilte Prue ihm erneut mit.

Cole kam näher zu ihr herüber und küsste sie leicht. „Sagst du es mir wenigstens, wenn es eingetreten ist?"

Prue nickte. „Darüber lässt sich reden." erklärte sie ruhig und sah ihn dann vorsichtig an. „Den ersten Hinweis wirst du wahrscheinlich in sieben Monaten bekommen."

Cole runzelte die Stirn. „In sieben Monaten?" entgegnete er leicht verwirrt, verstand er sie richtig oder wünschte er sich nur, dass sie es so meinte, wie es sich anhörte?

„Ja." teilte Prue ihm gelassen mit, doch als Cole sie immer noch forschend ansah und keinen Ton von sich gab, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Ich schätze, es hat etwas mit Zadies dämlicher Kette zu tun."

„Zadies Kette?" er musste sie ganz einfach falsch verstanden haben.

„Also ich war immer vorsichtig." meinte sie locker. „Ich kann es mir sonst nicht erklären." forsch sah sie ihn an, begeistert war er ja nun nicht gerade. „Also was ist?"

„Ich versuche gerade noch, dich richtig zu verstehen." erklärte er zögerlich.

„Was gibt es da falsch zu verstehen?" fragte sie gereizt.

„Du bist schwanger?" wollte Cole leise wissen und als sie nickte, fügte er hinzu. „Ist es okay für dich?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, das musst du fragen?" Prue sah ihn eindringlich an.

Er lächelte leicht, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" das musste er nicht.

„Natürlich will ich sie." stellte sie dennoch klar und blickte wieder in den Nachhimmel.

„Sie?" meinte Cole mit einem breiten Lächeln und beugte sich über Prue. „Hat dir das Zadie prophezeit?"

„Dafür brauche ich keine Zadie, das weiß ich ganz allein." klärte sie ihn auf.

Cole strich ihr das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin." meinte er schließlich leise und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." erklärte sie zufrieden und grinste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht, dass es Komplikationen bei ihrer Rückholung aus dem Donnerstein gegeben haben könnte, denn es ging ihr ganz leicht von den Lippen. Begierig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch eins." erklärte Cole nach einer Weile. Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Prue wich seinem Blick aus und seufzte. „Hm..." meinte sie nachdenklich. „Ist das heutzutage überhaupt noch nötig."

„Es geht ja wohl nicht darum, was nötig ist, sondern, was wir wollen." erklärte Cole. „Und das ist es, was ich will, oder hast du generell etwas gegen das Heiraten?"

„Nein." Prue schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt, wie meine Hochzeit aussehen wird." gab sie zu. Ein rauschendes Fest, gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie. „Aber das einzige, was ich bisher hatte, war eine schwarze Hochzeit." erklärte sie unzufrieden.

Cole nickte wissend. „Ja, da haben wir noch etwas gemein."

„Was?" Prue blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Du hast auch schon immer von deiner Hochzeit geträumt?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Cole lachte. „Nein, natürlich nicht, ich meinte die schwarze Hochzeit." erklärte er ruhig.

„Oh!" meinte Prue nachdenklich und sah auf den Springbrunnen. „Naja, nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass es mit den schwarzen Hochzeiten nicht so gut klappt, sollten wir es vielleicht mal mit einer weißen versuchen." erklärte sie schließlich.

„Heißt das ja?" fragte Cole mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Prue nickte und stand auf. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und half ihm hoch. „Unter einer Bedingung Mr. Halliwell." erklärte sie amüsiert und zog ihn mit sich ins Wasser.

Platschend fielen sie unter Wasser und küssten sich. Als sie wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kamen, umarmte Cole sie und sah sie eindringlich an. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen, Mrs. Turner." teilte er ihr glücklich mit, bevor sie erneut küssend ins Wasser fielen.

ENDE!

_Okay, das war's! Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen. Es wäre natürlich höchst interessant zu erfahren, was Phoebe und ihre Schwestern zu diesem neuen Paar sagen würden. Sie wären sicher zutiefst entsetzt und es würde ihnen gar nicht gefallen. Würde ihnen Recht geschehen._

_Aber irgendwie fand ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten sie zu viel kaputt machen können. Aber wenn sie in eine paar Jahren eine traute Familie vorfinden, das wär schon nicht übel!!_

_Tinzi!_


End file.
